A Dark Renaissance
by thecardinalsin66
Summary: AU fic, sequel to Amelia’s journey and The Rise and Fall of Kraven. Set fourteen years after the events of the movies, the new Vampire order struggles to maintain itself in the face of increasing Lycan assaults. Selene is confronted with a ghost from the
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

A lone figure glides effortlessly through the streets of Moscow, seemingly oblivious to the blizzard enveloping the landscape around her. She is an unusual sight to the other poor souls who have had the misfortune to find themselves at the mercy of the cruel winter. The woman's coat blows violently in the biting wind of the Russian winter, her cobalt blue eyes sparkling in dimly lit urban landscape. This woman is Selene, once a leader of the Death Dealers, a Vampire, but now she was something else, an immortal like no other, a Vampire able to walk in sunlight. She was weary after years of traveling, following the Death of Viktor and Markus the Vampire world had undergone some changes, however Selene and her companion Michael were still being hunted. They were constantly on the move, always moving East, away from the influence of the Vampire Empire. The Russian Federation had proved to be a safe haven of sorts, its cities had far less of a Vampire presence than Europe or the United States. Selene was relieved when the apartment building she and Michael had been living in came into sight; she entered the huge Stalin era block and instinctively shook the snow from her clothes. She paused for a moment, something was wrong, she ran up the dingy flight of stairs towards her apartment. When she reached her floor she stopped suddenly, there were holes in the wall and claw marks on a couple of the doors, there had been a struggle here. "Michael?" she called out as she instinctively un-holstered her weapon. She walked cautiously to the open door of her apartment, hesitating before entering the eerily quiet apartment.

"Michael are you in here?" she asked sternly, something was definitely wrong, Michael never went anywhere without telling her first. "Shit" she mumbled, her suspense was heightened as she smelt something, a scent that she had not smelt for fourteen years. Then it hit her, a terrible realization as if she had been kicked in the gut her uneasy feeling was increased when she heard something, a series of footsteps in the other room accompanied by the tap, tap, tap of a walking cane. "No" she whispered as the bedroom door creaked open "It can't be you" she choked in disbelief.

"Hello Selene" A cold, refined English accent greeted her

She turned round with a start to see a tall well dressed man standing in the doorway, he looked like something out of a Gothic novel, dressed all black, wearing a tail coat. His skin was deathly pale, his jet black hair spiked slightly, and his emerald green eyes stared a hole straight through Selene's soul. He stood before her expressionless, offering her no insight into what he thinking. "Where's Michael?" she whimpered

"Oh he's with some friends of mine" he said coldly, as he advanced on Selene, tapping his walking cane along the decaying wooden floor boards.

"I killed you" she said in disbelief

"Yes you did" the man smiled "But did you really expect a little thing like death to stop me."

Selene watched as the man tightened his grip around the angel shaped handle of his walking cane "How?" she asked him

"That's a long story" he began rather unenthusiastically "I'll tell you on the way"

"On the way where?" asked a nervous Selene

"New York" he stated coldly "You're going to be working for me for a while"

"What if I refuse?" she challenged

"Then you'll never see Michael again" he taunted her

"Then I don't have a choice" she sighed in defeat "I'll come with you… Malachi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

**The Resurrection **

"I want to know where Michael is, and I want to know now!" demanded Selene as she was guided into the back seat of her visitors' luxurious car.

"He's safe" he assured her coldly, without a hint of emotion in his voice. He took a breath as he joined her on the back seat placing his walking cane in the space between them. "He's already on his way to the airport, you'll see him soon."

Selene took a couple of moments to look at her companion, her mouth open slightly, she had been searched before she was allowed into the car, her coat and weapons had been taken from her, and worst of all she had been given no explanation as to where she was going. "Malachi…" she began desperately "How… How are you… alive… I… I watched you die… fourteen years ago."

"Yes you did" he responded plainly "But like I said, a little thing like death isn't going to stop me."

"But how?" demanded Selene

"You can thank Director Holtz and the good people at Ziodex for that" he smiled

"Ziodex" repeated Selene "They cloned you?"

"Not exactly" he answered her

"But it can't just be regeneration" she began with a hint of doubt in her voice "Vampires can't regenerate from Ultra Violet"

"Its complicated, a very expensive and difficult procedure" he paused for a moment "And a very painful one."

"So Amelia brought you back?" asked Selene with a raised eyebrow

"Amelia slumbers" he sighed

"I don't understand, if Amelia slumbers, and you've been dead, who rules the Coven? The Council? Ziodex?"

"Nina" was his simple response

"Nina?" asked Selene "Who's she? I've never heard of her."

"You've met her." He said with a hint of venom in her voice "Think back fourteen years, to a sewer, you'd just shot me in the back with UV rounds" He paused for a moment to compose himself "Now think of the hysterical girl clutching at my burning remains. Ring any bells?"

Selene hung her head slightly "Malachi… I never wanted this"

"Well we don't always get what we want do we darling" he sneered.

Selene leant over a placed a hand on his shoulder "You still haven't told me how" she said softly

Malachi shrugged her hand from his shoulder, refusing to make eye contact with her "Director Holtz calls the process CGR, complete genetic resurrection, it happened six months ago…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New York, Six months earlier**_

_There is a disturbance in the usually quiet Ziodex research facility, the reason for this disturbance, a visitor. Nina, the current ruler of the Vampire Empire; following the Deaths of Markus, Viktor, and Malachi, Amelia's only chylde and heir, Amelia had handpicked Nina to rule in her chylde's place. However Nina's rule was clouded by grief, she had diverted hundreds of millions of dollars to a secret project, she was going to use all of the power and resources at her disposal to do the one thing the Elders had always strived to do, she was going to truly cheat death, and bring back the man she had loved from its cold clutches. Despite her position within the Vampire world Nina was the youngest Vampire, her relationship with Amelia's heir had been the only reason she had gained any power within the coven. Although all Vampires were immune from the ageing process, Nina's youth and innocence seemed to have survived the bite, she was only seventeen when she had been turned, and she still looked it. Despite the fact that she had been excepted by the Coven, she still looked intimidated by her position. As she was guided through the endless maze of corridors within the facility, two armed Ziodex guards she cast a glance to the large man walking behind her, Casper, her chief of security. He gave her a reassuring nod, as she turned her attention ahead of her. The brilliant white corridors of the facility contrasted with the black leather and lace worn by the young Vampire, her bare shoulders and flawless pale complexion seemed to get lost in the man made white out, only her raven black hair, Sapphire blue eyes and black lipstick seemed to define her porcelain white face. "We're here My Lady" One of the guards spoke to her. Her only response was a nod; shaking off the nerves that had been brewing within her she entered the office of the Director of the facility._

"_Princess" a wiry looking Vampire bowed in respect, he wore a white coat over a tailored suit. "You honor us with your presence."_

"_Thank you Director" she smiled sweetly, "I only hope this is not a wasted journey." She swallowed hard and allowed her vulnerability to show a little "I don't think I could handle another disappointment."_

"_Well then Princess. It is my pleasure to inform you, that your journey has not been a wasted one."_

_The Princess smiled "You mean…" she began in an excited tone_

"_Success" he proclaimed "We have achieved Complete Genetic Resurrection." _

_Nina sat down, still beaming "Oh My God!" she exclaimed, as she cast a glance over to her Security guard "Can I see him?" she asked nervously_

"_You do not need to ask" Interrupted Casper "You are the Princess of the Vampire Clan, if you want to see something demand to see it."_

"_Right" she smiled "Take me to see him." The Director led Nina and Casper into a restricted chamber of the facility. _

"_Now Princess" he began "We have spent hundreds of millions of Dollars getting the project to this stage, if you are not happy and you want us to start again, it will cost billions."_

"_I understand" she said dismissively "Show him to me". The Director bowed his head and pushed a series of buttons on the key pad. The result of this command lead to a series of flashing lights and alarms as a huge white wall began to separate, revealing a glass tank. Nina's bodyguard Casper displayed his fangs at the mechanism, obviously shocked by it, he quickly composed himself and ran his hand through his dark hair. Nina played with her thumbs as the wall fully separated revealing the contents of the fluid filled tank. "Oh…" she choked as a tear of joy rolled down her face. "Oh Malachi" she whimpered as she placed a hand on the glass. Her lover was suspended in the tank, and despite all the tubes and breathing apparatus he was just as she remembered. His skin, his hair, the rubber suit all of the tubes were feeding into was a little different, but that didn't matter. "Oh thank you Mr. Holtz." She sobbed "How?"_

"_As you know there was no living tissue left in his remains once the Ultra Violet rounds had done their job?" he began_

"_Yes of course" she agreed, her eyes still transfixed on her lover "Continue"_

"_Well we have DNA samples of the entire coven, just in case anyone was ever injured, using Malachi's blood and his DNA template we were able to clone his vital organs, and introducing cloned blood into his system we were able to begin the regeneration process. The rest of it was simple aesthetics, hair, complexion, you know?"_

"_Yes" she smiled "Um… What about his strength, his abilities?" _

"_His muscle mass, his reflexes all of his physical strength should be exactly the same as the day he died, so to ensure this we included Amelia's blood in the regeneration process."_

"_Excellent work Director" she smiled "He's perfect."_

"_There is one thing princess…" he began_

"_What?" she demanded, her happiness instantly shattered _

"_His mind Princess, although he will receive the blood memory from the blood we have put into him, his memories will have no order, he will be confused, and probably unaware of his surroundings."_

"_I can fix that" said Nina, turning her attention back to the suspended Malachi "Amelia taught me to order her memories when I awaken her."_

"_Even so my Lady, this is a very different situation, are you sure you are able to achieve this."_

"_I have no choice" she sighed "If my love is to live again, I have to succeed."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Nina watched as the scientists of the Ziodex facility drained the tank in which Malachi was suspended, she cringed as the winch and pulley system roughly removed him from his fluidic cradle and deposited him on a cold metal surface. "Be careful!" she ordered as the technicians tore out the tubes from his body. _

"_Like I said Princess" The Director began "Though we have built his body, you alone can restore his mind."_

"_Thank you Mr. Holtz" she said dryly, as she moved over to the metal table "I have made all of the preparations, the process itself shouldn't take too long." She moved to the head of the table and gently stroked the face of her lover and took a deep breath. She placed two of her fingers on each of his temples and began to speak softly "Listen to the sound of my voice my love, for your awakening is at hand" she bit her wrist and allowed her blood to trickle down into his mouth "Listen to the blood Malachi" she continued "May you know all that was, and all that is now"_

"_Sir we've got brain activity!" a Ziodex technician yelled to Director Holtz as a series of monitors began to bleep, their intensity increasing_

"_Adrenalin now!" the Director demanded, as Nina continued her speech. A nurse moved to Malachi's arm and inserted a syringe into his muscular limb._

"_You remember everything" Nina continued, "Return to me my love, return to me now. Awaken Malachi!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_An explosion ignited in the dark recesses of Malachi's mind as the warm blood filled his being with the memories of a life that was once his. His very mind seemed to burn as he was bombarded with images that were familiar to him, yet were not there for long enough to comprehend, after a moment of mental torture he began to put names to the faces that were burnt into his mind, Amelia, Markus, The Hybrid, Selene… Nina, he did not know how to comprehend them. He tried to fight yet there was no enemy, he tried to scream yet his voice was not there, then a voice… he could hear a voice_

"_Listen to the blood Malachi, may you know all that was, and all that is now"_

_Then he felt it, not the pain that had been torturing his mind, but the physical pain of a body being subjected to all manner of torture, then he remembered, the sewer he was fighting… but who…the hybrid. Abomination he thought to himself, but no there was something else, Selene, she was attacking him too. He tried so hard to regain his senses, _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Sir we've got brain activity!" a Ziodex technician yelled to Director Holtz a series of monitors began to bleep, their intensity increasing_

"_Adrenalin now!" the Director demanded, as Nina continued her speech. A nurse moved to Malachi's arm and inserted a syringe into his muscular limb._

"_You remember everything" Nina continued, "Return to me my love, return to me now. Awaken Malachi!" She screamed "Awaken Now!"_

"_Argh!" Screamed Malachi as he bolted from the metal examination table with such a force he knocked both Nina and the nurse out of the way. He leapt up, clearly startled by his brilliant white surroundings. His emerald green eyes, the image of Amelia's glowed with a fear and intensity as he displayed his elongated fangs and hissed menacingly at everyone in the room._

"_Malachi!" exclaimed Nina, however the resurrected vampire did not hear her. A Ziodex technician tried to approach him, however Malachi grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room into a panel of monitors "Shit!" Exclaimed the Director as a team of guards entered the room. "Restrain him" he ordered._

"_No don't hurt him!" Nina pleaded as the men advanced on Malachi, flying into a rage the vampire attacked the men, refusing to be restrained he began a violent resistance._

"_Malachi" Nina pleaded as she approached the fray._

"_No Princess" Casper insisted as he held on to her arm "He's too dangerous" _

"_Get off me!" hissed Nina in a petulant tone as she leapt passed the guards towards her man. Just as Nina landed, Malachi's fist made contact with the face of one of the guards. "Stop!" she pleaded as she turned him round to face her, she grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers "Be calm my love" she smiled widely "For we are together again."_

_Malachi's emerald eyes stared vacantly into the longing sapphire eyes of the Vampire princess "Nina" he finally spoke_

"_Yes My love" she smiled_

_He pulled her close to him, burying her head in his chest; she wrapped her arms in a vice like grip around his torso. Malachi took a moment to take in his surroundings "The Hybrid, Selene where are they?" he asked anxiously_

"_Don't you remember?" she asked him, as she pulled away slightly_

"_No, everything's a blur" he said as he held his head, he paused for a moment "Nina…"_

"_Yes my love?" she asked _

"_Why am I wearing a rubber suit?" _

_She smiled a little and again rested her head on his chest "It was necessary to bring you back"_

"_Bring me back from where?" he asked, clearly becoming frustrated at his inability to remember._

_Nina again pulled away and placed a hand on each of his arms, she took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eye "From the dead" she began "Malachi you've dead for fourteen years."_

_He stood before her, dumb struck "Oh" he finally said._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well that's some story" Selene laughed "So what are you? A clone? Or something else?"

"I me" he said dryly

"Of course" she sighed "I'm sorry. So what now, you kill me take your revenge?"

"I'd never raise a hand to you Selene" he said dismissively, almost hurt by the accusation "I told you, I need your help."

"What could I possibly do to help you?" she asked

"You're stronger than before; you can walk in daylight that could be useful."

"That can't be it" she said shaking her head "There must be something else"

"I'm going to need the Hybrid" he confessed "I figure the whole me trying to kill him thing would probably cloud his judgment." He said sarcastically "I figured you could talk to him"

"Why do you need us?" she asked suspiciously

"Because I'm at war Selene" he sighed "The Lycan have superior forces, and now they have political protection. I need to win this war, and fast."

"What's in it for us?" demanded Selene

Malachi hesitated for a moment "Sanctuary" he told her "You do this for me, you and the hybrid will be welcome at the New York Estate, no more running, no more hiding."

"Amelia would never allow that" Selene dismissed

"Amelia slumbers, you'll both be working for me" he said dryly "By the time she awakes you'll both be part of my coven and will have my full support. She will not like it, but she will accept it."

"Why would she?" asked Selene

"Because I'm her chylde" he frowned "I'm her heir, she respects my judgment."

Selene paused for a moment "What guarantee do I have that you won't just kill us both when you no longer need us?"

"My word" he said simply

Selene nodded, despite their history she knew Malachi would never lie to her, and deep down she knew he would never hurt her. "Why do you really want our help Malachi?" she quizzed him "You know you can't win a war over night"

"I have to" he said, as he cast his glance to the floor, he gripped the handle of his walking cane and allowed a snarl to creep across his face "They have something that belongs to me. Something I can not live without."

"Nothing means that much to you" she dismissed "Oh" she said in a moment of realization "It's not something, is it? It's someone. Who do they have?"

He allowed her a brief moment of eye contact before averting his gaze once more. "You help me, I grant you sanctuary. Everything else is forgotten. You killing me cancels out me going after the hybrid, those are my terms. Now do we have a deal or not?" he demanded coldly.

"That depends" she teased "Who do they have that's got you dealing with an abomination of the covenant?" her sarcastic question caused Malachi to bite his tongue and resist the urge to argue.

"Nina" he said bluntly "They've taken my angel."

"I see" she began "You must love her"

"Well now you know my weakness" he said cynically

Selene rolled her eyes and looked at him with pity "Only you could regard love as a weakness" she sighed

"Selene please, are you going to help me?"

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

**Reunited**

Selene sat in silence as Malachi's car continued on its journey through the snow covered Russian landscape, the silence of her companions and the grinding of the heavy metallic snow chains caused her to shiver despite the warmth of the heater. She cast a glance to the men occupying the front seats of the car, both wearing similar black suits with matching black trench coats, the man in the passenger seat was carrying an automatic weapon in his lap, she assumed the driver would be armed as well. She pondered for a moment, though it was not unusual for Malachi to travel with security, he was usually accompanied by Death Dealers, these men looked more like Kraven's personal force then Death Dealers. "Who are they?" asked Selene

"My men" he said coldly

"They're not Death Dealers" she noted, trying to strike up conversation

"They are an independent force" he began "originally put together by Nina, but now loyal to me." Malachi again killed the conversation preferring to remain in silence, until the silent atmosphere was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the phone and flipped it open "Malachi" he answered "I see" he continued "I trust he is restrained?... Excellent" He turned his head slightly to look at Selene "The hybrid is awake" he began "My men have restrained him, however he is very agitated, I'm going to need you to talk to him, convince him that everything is ok. Will you do that?" Selene nodded. "Give the phone to the hybrid" he told the man on the other end of the line, before passing the handset to Selene.

"Hello" she spoke nervously

"Selene what the fuck is going on?" demanded an anxious Michael "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she began "Are you hurt?"

"No, they used some kind of tranquilizer" he said franticly "Selene you have to listen to me…"

"Michael calm down" she said soothingly

"No Selene" he interrupted her "This is important, Its Malachi Selene, he's back, I don't know how but Malachi is alive and he's here!"

"I know Michael, its okay" she reassured him "We're safe now, he's offered us an alliance"

"You can't be serious!" he yelled

"Look, you have to be calm" she said sternly "we're on our way to you, stay calm and do not try to attack his men or they'll kill yo.." Malachi took the phone off of her and put it back in his pocket, Selene crossed her legs impatiently and rolled her eyes, "When can I see him?" She asked politely, knowing this was not a good time to argue.

"We'll be there in about an hour" he told her

"Well then you can use this time to tell me about your situation, starting with these Lycan"

"Very well" Malachi agreed "After the incident with Markus, and after you killed me, Amelia signed a peace treaty with a Lycan Alpha named Andre, however in the years that followed Andre had been able to not only build his forces but gain human allies, in both industry and politics. However by this time Amelia had slumbered, Nina and the Council were unable to put down this little rebellion."

"You need to tell me everything" Selene insisted "Start from your awakening"

"Very well" he sighed…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New York, Six months ago**_

_Malachi sat in a comfortable leather chair in one of the offices of the Ziodex research facility, it had been an hour since Nina told him that he had died, something he was having a hard time accepting. He had changed out of the hideous rubber suit he had been suspended him, and for the first time in fourteen years donned a suit, his hands had trembled as he tried to fasten his tie and waist coat, so much so that Nina had to do it for him, he sat donned in his trademark black as Nina had tried to gently explain everything to him. His mind was still burning; he cradled his head as he struggled to comprehend what he was being told. "Oh baby" Nina said softly as she sat on his lap and gently rested his head on her chest "I know it's a lot to take in" she spoke soothingly as she caressed the back of his head with her delicate hand. "Please say something baby" she pleaded with him, worried that perhaps she hadn't properly restored his mind._

"_Where's Amelia" he finally spoke "She should be here"_

"_She slumbers baby" Nina replied still stroking his hair_

"_I don't understand" he cringed in agony "Amelia would never leave us without a ruler… surely the council doesn't rule."_

"_No baby" she smiled sweetly "I do"_

_Malachi lifted his head from Nina's chest "What?" he asked _

"_When Amelia decided to slumber, she named me her heir, and left me in charge" _

"_I always said you were a princess didn't I angel" he smiled _

_Nina blushed a little, and delicately kissed his lips "So there you go" she laughed nervously "The coven's mine"_

"_Was yours" he corrected her_

"_What do you mean baby?" she asked him_

"_I'm her heir" he stated "If Amelia is in hibernation then the coven is mine."_

_Nina looked at him for a moment "Okay" she said sweetly "If that's what you want"_

"_Its not angel" he sighed "But it's what Amelia wants, and whatever has happened we are still her servants."_

"_I've missed you so much" she whispered, as her eyes began to well up "You make everything seem so clear, I've been so lost without you" she sobbed as she buried her head into his chest._

"_Sshh" he soothed her "I'm here now angel, did you really think something as trivial as death would ever keep me from you?"_

"_No" she laughed slightly, wiping away some of the tears "What's it like?" she asked "Is there anything after life"_

"_I really don't angel" he sighed "But that doesn't matter, you've given me another chance at immortality, and I promise you, we will never, ever be apart again. Thank you so much Nina." He said genuinely._

"_You've got nothing to thank me for" she said stroking his arm "But I do have one more thing for you."_

"_What?" he asked_

"_Wait there!" she said in an excited tone as she rose from his lap and skipped across the office and out of the door, like an excited school girl. A moment later she returned carrying something very familiar to him. "Remember this?" she smiled, as she presented him with his beloved walking cane._

"_I don't deserve you" he told her, as he pulled the young Princess close to him in an embrace "I love you" _

"_Do you wanna go home?" she asked him sweetly "It's time you stood before your coven"_

"_Lead the way" he told her offering his arm. The two walked arm in arm through the corridors of the facility, Nina noticed that for the first time since she had known him he was actually using his cane as a walking aid, rather than just a weapon. She could see he was still in great pain from the procedure, stroking his hand she gave him a reassuring glance. _

"_Oh yeah" she exclaimed out of the blue "There is something you need to know"_

"_What?" he asked her as they approached the exit of the Ziodex facility._

"_No one knows you're alive" she cringed _

"_I'm sorry?" he asked in disbelief _

"_Well it's a very expensive project" she began nervously "I… I thought I should keep it to myself. With the exception of the staff here, and my Security team, no one knows you're alive."_

_Malachi stood before her with his mouth open slightly "I don't believe you" he said shaking his head "It's a good job you bought me back to run things."_

_Nina just nodded and smiled as a Ziodex guard held the door open for them. Malachi stopped at the doorway as the cool night air enveloped him, he took a moment to take in the fresh air. "There's our ride" said Nina softly as she pointed to a Silver Lexus parked at the foot of a stair case, Nina's chief of security and one of her other men got out of the car and opened the rear doors for them. _

"_Who are they?" he asked cynically_

"_They're my men." She responded "The guy with short black hair, and the nice red shirt and tie combo is Casper, my chief of Security, the guy with the nice blonde hair is Leon, my driver."_

"_They're not Death Dealers" he noted_

"_No…" she hesitated, Nina grabbed both of his hands "Malachi, I've got something to tell you… and… I'm scared you're going to hate me for it."_

"_Nina…" _

"_No I have to tell you this" she interrupted "After… after you died… I was… I had an unimaginable time dealing with it…" The girl hung her head in shame and tried to fight back the tears "I needed someone… I needed someone to blame… I blamed Amelia… and I… I… was going to kill her." She choked _

"_I know" said Malachi simply "Blood carries memories, and you can't hide that. The important thing is you remembered your loyalty." He gently stroked her face, and wiped her tear with his finger "come on" he said as he lead her down the stairs. _

"_Is everything okay Princess" asked Casper, as the two Vampires made their way down the stairs._

"_Yes Casper." She greeted him "Casper I would like you to meet Lord Malachi, the new ruler of this coven."_

"_But Princess, you are our leader" the man spoke out of a sense of pure loyalty._

"_Not anymore" she smiled "Lord Malachi will take his throne."_

"_I look forward to working with you Casper" said Malachi coldly_

"_What is your will… My Lord" he bowed._

"_Take us home Casper" he told the man, as he and Nina got into the car. Nina leant against him, as he wrapped his arm around her "Lord Malachi" he stated "I could get used to that."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The car that carried the two highest ranking members of the Vampire Empire sped though the empty country roads, away from the Ziodex facility, Nina allowed herself to sink into Malachi's arms and smiled, she hadn't been this happy for fourteen years. Everything was right with the world again, she gazed into her lovers eyes and felt a feeling of belonging she had never felt before, such a relief, there was not a single force in the world that could ruin this moment for her._

"_What the fuck" muttered Casper, as he saw something in the road ahead of them._

_Malachi's head snapped round to see what it was "Oh shit!" he screamed "Give me a gun." Standing in the road ahead of the approaching car was a single figure, holding something very familiar to Malachi and the security personnel in the car. He was holding a rocket propelled grenade. "Get down" he screamed at Nina as he covered her head with his own body. Malachi felt Casper throw him a gun as the car came screeching to a halt. Then it came, the hiss of a rocket tearing through the air, the impact it had on the car was devastating were it not for the armor plating it would have been destroyed. With the car in flames the Vampires scrambled out of the car and tried to compose themselves. "Are you okay angel?" he asked _

"_What's going on?" she screamed, however her question seemed to be answered by the sound of howling._

"_Shit!" Yelled Leon, "Reinforcements won't be here for ten minutes," Then five Lycan, appeared from the side of the road and charged at the group, it was chaos from that point onwards. Malachi fired wildly at the beasts, until his security were over powered. Despite his bravery the newly resurrected vampire was no match for the Lycan hit team. He was grabbed by the throat and thrown across the road. _

"_Malachi" yelled Nina as she rushed to help him, however before she could get to him, the Vampire princess was intercepted by a hulking Lycan, it grabbed her by the arm, she trembled as the warm, disgusting breath of the beast filled her nostrils. She hissed at the beast in a vain attempt to ward it off, however it was of little avail, scooping the terrified girl in its wolf like limbs, it leapt off into the night, carrying Nina with him. When they were out of sight, the Lycan's four companions fell back as well. _

_Malachi struggled to his feet "No!" he cried "Nina! Nina where are you?" The two men with him also regained their footing and joined their new leader "Follow their tracks!" Yelled Malachi "Find her!"_

"_All the tracks go in different directions sir" panicked Casper "We'll never find them without reinforcements."_

"_No!" screamed Malachi "They've taken my Angel!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Malachi, I'm so sorry" sighed Selene

"Its my fault Selene" he said coldly shaking his head "I should have protected her."

"Malachi there was nothing you could do." She told him, placing a hand on his arm "What happened then."

"I've spent the last six months tracking you and the hybrid, killing as many lycan as I could along the way."

"It's been six months Malachi" Selene said sympathetically "Do you really think she's still alive."

"I know she is" he said dryly, as the car approached an air field "We're here"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III**

**The Alliance**

The car carrying Selene and Malachi came to a gentle halt on the tarmac of the Russian air field, Selene felt the biting chill of the cruel winter as soon as her door was opened for her, and she instinctively rubbed her arms with her hands in an effort to keep warm. She didn't recognize the man who had held her door open for her, but she could smell that he was human, dressed in a great over coat and fur lined hat. She took a moment to take in her surroundings as Malachi casually exited the car. The airfield was like a fortress, there were tanks, armored cars and a jet that would put air force one to shame. "Is that yours?" asked Selene.

"It's Amelia's" he responded

Selene was surprised by the amount of security at the airfield, aside from the two vampires riding with Malachi, all of them seemed to be human. "Who are all these men?" asked Selene

Malachi turned to the shivering vampire "Some of them are from Ziodex" he began "The rest are on loan from the Russian government." He took a moment to watch Selene shiver in the biting cold of the night before walking to the trunk of the car, opening the trunk, he took something out "here" he said to Selene as he threw her coat to her.

"Thank you" she responded politely, as she wrapped herself in the long leather garment.

Malachi then walked over to her with something else in his hand, it took her a moment to work out what it was, as he approached her, he had a silver berretta in his hand. Selene froze for a moment, however he then spun the gun in his hand so that the handle was facing her "I can trust you with this can't I Selene?" he asked in a serious tone.

She nodded and reached out cautiously, when the gun was in her hand she ejected the clip to find it loaded "these bullets are all silver" she observed "When I surrendered it to you, half of the clip was UV rounds, you took them out?"

"Of course I did" he laughed "Selene I may be forgiving, but I'm not stupid. Now come on, I'll take you to Michael,"

Selene was relieved that she was going to see Michael again, she wanted nothing more than to run to him, however Malachi's pace was casual at best, he took his time as he tapped the silver point of his cane alone the tarmac, flanked by his two Vampire escorts and several of his men. Their short journey took them to the steps of the magnificent air craft that she had previously commented on, at the base of it were a group of Vampires, and a small gathering of Russian army officers. The lead Vampire stepped forward, a tall man, very well built, his short brown hair flaked with snow, his expensive suit covered by a large leather over coat. "My Lord" he began as Malachi approached him "We are ready for flight My Lord, the hybrid is on board and the plane is fueled."

"Thank you Casper" he said dryly "This is Selene"

"We've met My Lord" he replied

"We have?" asked Selene

"I was briefly employed by Lord Viktor" he told her "You may not remember me"

Selene looked at him for a moment "I never forget a face" she said intently

"Well I hardly think any of this matters now does it" interrupted Malachi, before turning his attention to the Russian officers "General Sergei" he greeted him, with a handshake "Your men proved themselves to be most worthy, they are a credit to you."

"Thank you Lord Malachi" the heavy set General spoke with a heavy Russian accent "I look forward to working with you again sometime."

"It would be my honor general" replied Malachi

"Have a safe journey" the General told him

"Thank you General" said Malachi with a final handshake as he made his way up the stairs, followed by Selene Casper and all of his men. "Are all the men aboard?" he asked Casper

"Yes My Lord"

"Then lets get moving" he commanded.

"Where's Michael?" demanded Selene "If you've hurt him then the deals off."

"He's just through that door" Malachi assured her. When Selene burst into the cabin she was shocked by what she saw, it was like a luxury hotel, there was a bar, comfortable chairs and a huge cinema screen TV, what was even more shocking was the fact that she had found Michael lounging back in one of these seats, with a glass of blood watching a Russian football match.

"Michael" she said breathlessly

"Selene, thank God" he exclaimed, as he ran to greet her in an embrace "are you okay?" he asked in an anxious tone

"I'm fine" she said looking about the place "I can see you've been enjoying yourself?" she said sarcastically.

"Well…" he began, "you did tell me not to resist"

"Hello Michael" Malachi spoke coldly as he entered the cabin

Michaels eyed immediately went black, he displayed his fangs and unsheathed his claws "I was hoping you'd be here" he smiled.

'Now, now Michael" Malachi began in a patronizing tone "Lets all play nicely."

"Michael, he's got a deal for us" Selene spoke softly as she placed a gentle restraining arm on his shoulder "I think we should take it."

"You trust him?" asked Michael "After everything that has happened, you still trust this man?"

"Yes" Selene stated simply.

Once the plane was airborne Malachi told Michael the same story he had just told Selene, offering him the same deal, his help in exchange for sanctuary. Michael had been a little less sympathetic than Selene, which was to be expected, after all Selene and Malachi had a past. "So let me get this straight?" began Michael "You've come back from the dead, which is really cool by the way. But you let your girlfriend, who has been trying to hunt us down for fourteen years get taken by the lycan, and now you want us to help you, who tried to kill me, get her back?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it" Malachi nodded

"And if I refuse?" asked Michael

"Then we go back to being enemies" shrugged Malachi "But considering you're on my plane, I wouldn't recommend that."

Michael considered the offer for a moment "We get your girlfriend back, and that's it, no more bother, you leave us be."

"That's right" he nodded

"You've got yourself a deal" said Michael as he held out his hand, Malachi shook it.

"Thank you" he said genuinely

"I'm doing this for us, not for you" Michael told him frankly, before sharing a moment of hostile eye contact with his unlikely ally.

Sensing the hostility in the room, Selene interrupted "What happened after Nina was taken?" she asked "What led to you finding us."

"Long story" Said Malachi

"Long flight" said Selene

Malachi siged in defeat "It happened just after the attack, we'd just got back to the mansion…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New York, Six months earlier**_

_It had only been a matter of minutes since Nina's capture, though every instinct in Malachi's body told him to find and butcher every Lycan he could, he knew that would not bring Nina back to him. He followed a set of tracks into some trees, he could see they belonged to a powerful lycan, he could smell the scent they had left behind. As he ventured further into the tree line he heard the sound of approaching vehicles, he watched as two vans pulled up to their destroyed Lexus, Casper and Leon stood to greet the men who got out of them, some of them wearing suits, some of them Death Dealers, but all armed and ready for battle. He listened from the tree line as a familiar face began to exchange words with Casper, David, while Malachi was alive David had been one of Amelia's Death Dealers; however from what Nina's blood memories had told him, he was now the head of the Death Dealers._

"_What the fuck happened here?" demanded David, as he approached Casper and Leon._

"_They hit us; five Lycan and a guy with an RPG took us quick and clean, and got away with Nina." Casper reported back_

"_What!" The Death Dealer yelled in his face "You let the enemy capture our leader?"_

"_Not exactly" swallowed Casper_

"_What do you mean not exactly!" demanded David "Have they got Nina or not?"_

"_They have got Nina" he replied before pausing for a moment "but they don't have our Leader."_

"_Are you stoned?" asked David in an increasingly impatient tone "What the hell is that supposed to mean? They have Nina but they don't have our leader, what the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_Hello David" a cold English accent spoke from behind him_

"_It can't be" the Death Dealer whispered in amazement "Malachi? How?"  
_

"_David get me back to the mansion now" he began unfeelingly "Tell the council to assemble in the meeting room, but don't tell them why. Do you understand everything I have just said?"_

"_Yes Sir' the Death Dealer answered._

"_Casper!" Malachi called out_

"_Yes My Lord" he answered_

"_Casper until this gets sorted you're going to be my right hand man is that understood?" Malachi asked him._

"_Yes my Lord." He bowed _

"_My memories are still a bit fuzzy" said Malachi holding his head "Who is head of the Council now?"_

"_Dimitri My Lord"_

"_Hmm figures" he nodded "That's good, he'll be easily intimidated, let's go."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_In an ornately decorated room of Amelia's New York estate a group of the most important immortals on the planet, the Vampire cancel are sat at an oval oak table. At one end is Dimitri, formally Amelia's envoy, now Chief Councilor, surrounding him, were the other five members of the council, as well as Eli, Amelia's viceroy, an ancient looking Vampire who has lived through every campaign the Elders fought, the chair at the head of the table remained empty, reserved for the ruler of the coven. The quiet conversation in the room was interrupted by the entry of two men, David, leader of the Death Dealers, and Casper, leader of what was Nina's independent security force, the two men took their positions either side of the rulers seat._

"_Gentlemen" began Dimitri in a stern tone "I trust you have an explanation for summoning us here? Where is Nina, a distress call was made from her car"_

"_The Lycan have her My Lord" reported David_

"_What!" Screamed Dimitri as he rose from his seat and pounded the table with his fists "I demand to know what has happened."_

"_With all due respect Sir" Casper interrupted "It is not your place to make to demands."_

"_With Nina gone, rule falls to the council." Eli croaked_

"_That's not technically true sir." David said nervously _

"_What do you mean?" Demanded Dimitri, his question however managed to answer itself when the door to the room once again creeped open, everyone in the room fell silent, as Malachi made his way into the room. "This can not be" he muttered in disbelief. Malachi threw his cane down onto the table with a thud, causing the council members to jump, then taking his seat between David and Casper, finally addressed the Council;_

"_I am not having the best day…" he began in an angry voice, he then went on to tell Eli and the council his story, his resurrection, the capture of Nina, everything. Despite the Councils initial disbelief, his story seemed plausible; Amelia's heir had literally been brought back from the dead._

"_So we are to awaken Amelia?" asked a member of the Council "We will need her help with this."_

_Malachi paused for a moment "I'm going to need to speak with Dimitri alone, every leave." At his command the rest of the room began to file out "No not you Eli" he said placing a hand on the ancient Viceroy's arm "Please stay." _

"_We are going to awaken Amelia?" Dimitri asked _

"_No" said Malachi "Although that was my first reaction, getting Nina back is my only concern."_

"_And who better to do that than Amelia?" coughed Eli _

"_There are a couple of people" he began "To fight a Lycan we need one of them."_

"_Lycan can't be trusted!" Eli barked at him_

"_Well this aint your average Lycan" sighed Malachi "From what Nina tells me, we're losing this war, if we're going to take on the entire Lycan world we're going to need a weapon… we're going to need the Hybrid."_

"_Absolutely not!" spat Dimitri in revulsion "That is unacceptable, he is an abomination of the covenant. No Malachi, you WILL bow to the Council's wishes, allow us to Awaken Amelia, and take it from there."_

"_My wishes are all that matter now Dimitri" Malachi began in a dismissive tone "The Council will do as I instruct."_

_Dimitri shook his head "The Council was put together to prevent the rulers acting like a tyrant."_

"_Don't talk shit Dimitri" spat Malachi "The council was put together to keep Markus in line while Viktor and Amelia slept, your continued existence is nothing more than a courtesy! You will do as I say, or there will be problems. I need both of you to be loyal to me right now."_

"_You have my loyalty Malachi" coughed Viktor "But I wish you would Awaken Amelia."_

"_No Eli, Amelia would never allow an alliance with the Hybrid, and whether we like it or not he and Selene are far more powerful than Amelia. She remains in slumber until I have Nina by my side once more. This is not up for further discussion."_

_Dimitri sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes "What are your instructions… My Lord"_

"_Send the Death Dealers out, try to find out what ever you can, failing that begin exterminating the Lycan and their human supporters."_

"_Very good My Lord." He bowed_

"_Then I want you to bring me every bit of information you have on the whereabouts of Selene and the Hybrid, I'm going to track them down, offer them an alliance and get back our Princess. I'll be leaving for Europe as soon as possible."_

"_What of the war here?" asked Dimitri_

_Malachi paused for a moment "The Death Dealers are yours, The Council will have full control over them, Casper and his team will remain an independent force under my sole control, you are to have no knowledge of their activities."_

"_Very well" Dimitri conceded _

"_I will also be taking command of all of our human forces, to use as and when I see fit."_

"_Of course" sighed Dimitri _

"_Thank you gentlemen" Smiled Malachi "Prepare my jet, my men and I leave tonight."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

**The Hunt is on**

Selene breathed a sigh of relief as the luxury jet finally touched down in New York, although she had flown before it was not something she enjoyed, she looked around the cabin and realized that no one else was as nervous as she was, perhaps she was behind with the times. "Okay" Malachi began "We'll be going back to the estate first so I can hear the Councils report, while we're there you'll be free to take what ever you need, blood, money anything."

"What about weapons?" asked Selene

"You'll have full access to our armory. With the exception of UV weapons, of course."

"Of course" Selene confirmed "Are you sure the Council will accept us?"

"They'll do as they're told" smiled Malachi "Let's get moving."

Selene and Michael were swept along with Malachi's men as they exited the plane, as she descended the metallic staircase down to the run way where there were cars waiting for them, she felt a heavy down pour of rain that reminded her of Budapest. The journey to Amelia's estate took less time than she remembered; she felt an air of anticipation as Malachi's limousine drove through the heavy iron gates and made its way up the never ending driveway to the Victorian style mansion. She once again felt the chill of the cold night's air as a Death Dealer opened the car door from the outside. "Welcome back My Lord" he said politely as Malachi exited the car.

"Thank you Christian" he replied fixing his jacket "I take it you remember Selene?"

The Death Dealer nodded as he gave her a suspicious look "My Lord, Dimitri is waiting for you in your chambers."

"Very good." Nodded Malachi "Casper, take our allies to the guest quarters and make them comfortable." Malachi turned his attention to Michael and approached him "You should get to know Casper, Hybrid" he hissed menacingly "Because from now on he is your shadow, you go for a walk, he goes with you, you go for a piss, he holds it."

"Don't you trust me Malachi?" Michael smiled, allowing his eyes to turn jet black

"You're in my house, Hybrid" he smiled back, allowing his own brown eyes to turn a magnificent shade of green "You're game face isn't impressing anyone."

Michael allowed his eyes to turn back to their original colour, as Malachi's men escorted him and Selene towards their quarters. As they made their way through the dimly lit corridors of Amelia's estate, Selene could feel the stares of all the Vampires around her, she hadn't felt like this since Kraven and his men had marched her through her own home under Viktor's orders. She just hoped Malachi would live up to his end of the deal, so that this whole life could be put behind her once and for all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Four Months Ago**_

_In a pitch black room surrounded by damp and decay a solitary girl sits in a small corner, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head buried in her knees. She had been here for weeks, barely fed, with not a soul for company. Her fear had been consuming her, as if the specter of death itself was hanging over her. During the first days of her captivity the girl had been demanding to be released, then she had threatened her captors, finally she pleaded with them, now she did not bother to make a sound. The only thing preventing her from succumbing to her fate, love. She had been so happy in the moments leading up to her abduction, her love had returned to her, and then that snarling beast snatched her from his side, and carried her off into the night. Since that night she had been here, wherever here was, no one had spoke her, occasionally a serving hatch at the bottom of the huge iron door would open, and some blood be pushed through, her only contact with the outside world. She thought to herself, how the mighty have fallen. Before these… unfortunate events, she had been the leader of one of the most powerful groups on the planet, Nina, Princess of the Vampires. But now, a Princess no more, now a prisoner, a slave to the will of her captors. She shivered to herself as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, though the sound of her captors filled her with dread, she secretly hoped they would stop at her cell, for she had not fed in days. Then in happened, the sound of a heavy bolt being opened, the clicking of a lock, someone was opening the door._

_She jumped to her feet, ready to meet the first face she had seen in weeks, as the gargantuan door swung open, she was startled by the light, however she could make out two figures standing in the doorway, one a huge Lycan, drooling and snarling, the other a man… no also a lycan, however he was in his human form. "I demand you return me to my people" she hissed at the Lycan displaying her fangs._

"_Calm down" the human form told her coolly, she was slightly shocked as he came into focus; stood before her was a slight man, clean shaven with neatly combed blonde hair. Unlike the other Lycan that had been hunted down, there was nothing tattered about this man clothes, on the contrary he wore a tailored grey suit, and an expensive looking pair of glasses. "You will come with us now" he told her._

_Hesitating for a moment, Nina finally made her way towards the man, and the light on the other side of the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally made it outside the cell that had held her. She came to a nervous halt when she felt the horrible warm breath of the huge Lycan. "I can see why you bring that along" she said to the human form, her voice trembling slightly "After all… you're not exactly intimidating… are you?"_

"_I can be" he said coldly as he leant down to look the petit vampire in the eye. "Now follow us." She swallowed hard and followed the man through a series of corridors. She couldn't make out where she was, they were not in a sewer, or factory, or an abandoned mine that Lycan tended to inhabit, this was a facility of some kind, purpose built, expensive. Their journey came to an end when the man stopped outside an unmarked door. "You can shower in there" he told her "There's a change of clothes in there as well."_

"_I'm not showering in front of you" she mumbled, as she held herself._

"_I'll wait for you out here" he told her "Hurry up."_

_Nina stepped into the room, it was painted all white, with a single shower cubicle. She saw a single hook on the wall with a garment carrier hanging from it, obviously her change of clothes. She shed the clothes she had been wearing since her capture and nervously stepped into the shower, terrified someone was watching her. She allowed the warm water to wash over her body, cleansing her beautiful form of the undesirable conditions she had been kept in. When she finally felt clean she wrapped a towel around her pixie like form and walked over to the garment carrier that had been hanging up and opened it to see what clothes had been provided for her. "Oh you have got to be joking!" she exclaimed, as she looked at its contents. _

_Nina finally exited the shower room, dressed in a full length black evening gown, though she would normally revel in being presented with such a garment, this was not the kind of place she wanted to feel elegant. "Well don't you look lovely" the lycan man smiled as she came through the door._

_She shot him a scowl, clearly unimpressed "Is this your idea of a joke?" she asked him "Where's Rover" she asked coldly, noticing the Lycan had gone. _

"_I don't think I'm going to need him" he said sarcastically_

"_What are you going to do with me?" she asked nervously_

"_That's not for me to decide" he told her honestly "Follow me." _

_They headed down to the corridor into a small elevator; the lycan pressed the button for the top floor and stood silent as the small box made its way up the clearly massive building. When the doors finally opened, Nina was lead into what looked like a pent house suite; the well dressed man pointed her in the direction of a set of double doors, and returned to the elevators. Nina made her way over to the doors, and taking a deep breath swung them open, ready to face what was on the other side._

_The young Vampire was taken aback by the what awaited her, a beautifully laid out oak table, with a huge pitcher of blood, two glasses, and all manner of beautiful flowers. There was a comfortable looking chair at either end of the table; one was empty; however one was occupied by a man that appeared familiar to her, wearing a tuxedo. "Ah" he exclaimed as he rose to greet her "Welcome Princess, you look beautiful."_

"_Why have you taken me prisoner?" she asked in a broken voice, as she eyed the pitcher of blood._

"_Do you know who I am?" he asked her_

"_Yes" she sighed "you're Andre, the Lycan leader."_

"_Excellent, then there is no need for introductions." He smiled_

"_Please…" she half sobbed, "Just please… tell me why I'm here?"_

"_Of course" he said, "of course, you look hungry, please help yourself." Nina sat down and began to lap up glass after glass of blood. "I must apologize for the treatment you have received so far, I have only just got here, and my men are suspicious of your kind. Especially someone with such… stature."_

"_You'll appreciate it if I don't take much comfort in you're apology" she sneered_

"_Are you afraid of me Princess?" he asked_

"_You attacked my men, kidnapped me, held me prisoner for weeks, of course I'm afraid. What do you want with me!"_

"_Please Nina, be calm, you're in no danger here" he assured her "I can call you Nina, can't I?"  
_

"_Whatever" she sighed_

"_Well what would you like me to call you?" he asked_

"_How about a cab?" she replied sarcastically _

"_You still have a sense of humor" he smiled, as he walked round to her side of the table and placed a hand on her shoulder "Just one of you're qualities"_

_Nina froze at his touch, and began to shake with fear "Don't touch me" she breathed _

"_Forgive me" he said genuinely as he immediately withdrew his hand "Princess I assure you, you have not been brought here to be abused. I have brought you here for one reason and one alone. I want to end this war, and I'm going to need you're unreserved cooperation."_

"_You want to end this war?" She laughed at him "Oh you fool. I've been here for weeks, you must have noticed the amount of dead Lycan piling up."_

"_How do you know about that?" he asked_

"_Because Malachi will carve a bloody path through the Lycan world, until he gets me back, you can't stop him. In taking me, you have hammered in the final nail in the lycan coffin."_

"_You place too much faith in that man Princess" he said dryly "He's the reason we were able to get to you. Think about it, all those secret trips to the Ziodex facilities. Minimal security, do you really think we would have been able to get to you otherwise. But you are right, your people have been mounting increasing assaults on us, but they will never find you here."_

"_Don't be so sure" she smiled nervously_

_Andre let out a sigh "Princess, you may be right, I may not be able to stop Malachi, but you can. You must convince your people that the war is over."_

"_That's why you kidnapped me?" she demanded "To force my hand in negotiations."_

"_An alliance Princess" he corrected her "You must know that the covenant does not apply in this day and age. Think about this, could I have got to a vampire leader fifteen years ago?" He paused to wait for an answer that did not come "No I couldn't, because Malachi and Amelia were too powerful then, but you have been here for two months now Princess, and no one has come to rescue you." _

_Nina allowed a tear to roll down her cheek as Andre's words rang in her ears, although she had hung on to the hope of rescue, where was Malachi, where were her forces, for the first time she felt abandoned. Andre moved to her side and knelt down beside her "Princess if you were mine hell itself could not keep me from your side." Nina began to sob as her world fell apart around her, two months of capture had finally proved to much for her. "We are committed to the same goals Princess" he spoke emotively "We want to preserve the bloodlines, but that doesn't mean one species has to be subservient to the other. Imagine a world where the two species pull their resources, we would create a peace that would change the world."_

"_It's a dream" she sobbed "It's impossible"_

"_No" he whispered "No Nina, nothing is impossible, you defeated death, you have led the Vampires into a new age, together we could finally bring a new way of thinking to all the immortals. Our very own Renaissance. You know Nina, when I look at you I don't see a Princess."_

"_What do you see?" she asked, still not making eye contact_

"_A Goddess" he whispered "Someone capable of defeating death and shaping a new world."_

"_What are you saying?" she choked _

"_All I want is a chance Nina, let me show you our world, let me show you what the lycan can do for you. Think what we could achieve together."_

"_We could achieve so much" she said attentively, gazing into the charismatic lycans eyes "if only…"_

"_If only what" he whispered taking her by the hand _

"_If only…" she repeated_

"_Yes Nina" he encouraged her_

"_If only… you and all your kind didn't make me sick" she hissed at him, before snatching her hand away "Did you think you think I would be seduced by a dress and a meal?" she spat. "No, I don't think so! I will see you're world Lycan, but only because I have no choice, besides it will buy Malachi some time, soon the rivers of this world will run red with Lycan blood, you see Malachi will wake Amelia, and then your life will not be worth living."_

"_You should not have toyed with me Nina" he hissed, his voice filled with venom._

_Nina rose from her seat and approached the Lycan leader "You WILL address me as Princess" she hissed "The privilege of calling me by name is not extended to you."_

"_Of course… Princess" he sneered _

"_Well come on then" she said confidently, as she poured herself another glass of blood "What have you got to show me?" _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Present day**

A lone Lycan runs through the sewers of New York City, he had just seen his companions slaughtered. He turned to see his pursuer; however there was no sign of him, breathing a sigh of relief he turned back to his original course to take his leave. "No!" he screamed suddenly as her turned to face a man with jet black leathery skin, razor sharp claws and onyx black eyes. "What the hell are you?" he screamed, as he raised his fire arm, only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown against the wall. The creature was snarling at the Lycan, "Please… please don't!"

"Ah, thank you Michael" an English accent called from the other end of the tunnel "Maybe you should loosen you're grip a little" The hybrid obliged, allowing the lycan to fall into the water below.

"What do you want with me?" he asked Malachi as he and Casper approached him.

"Hold him up" Malachi said coldly, as he unsheathed his blade, he watched as Casper and Michael held the struggling man in place, then taking his hand, he cut off his thumb and watched for a moment as the man writhed and screamed in agony. "That was to show you I'm not playing" he said calmly "Now the man who tracked you down, has an impeccable sense of smell, and he sensed the lingering scent of the woman I love, on you and your companions. Now I know you dogs are not capable of kidnapping her, but you've been in the presence of those who have. I want information, and I'm pretty sure you want you're fingers, so let's help each other out."

"I don't know who you're talking about" he spat, Malachi smiled, before cutting off another of his fingers "Oh God!" he screamed in agony "Okay…" he screamed "It was Andre's men, we provided them with weapons, and then they paid us."

"Where have they taken her?" he asked coldly

"I don't know?" he sighed

Malachi cut off another of his fingers and watched him squirm "Where is she."

"I honestly don't know" he screamed "Andre was given a building by some Senator. I don't know where… but he's protected, you won't be able to get to him."

"We'll see." He responded "What's the name of the Senator?"

"Cain" he choked

"Cain?" Malachi repeated "Oh fucking brilliant, we've got to go to Jersey. Well thank you Mr. Lycan" Malachi smiled "you've been most helpful."

"What now?" asked Casper

"Kill him" said Malachi coldly, as he turned to leave, he heard the Lycan beg for his life before Casper fired three shots, as he and Michael hurried to catch up with Malachi he began to bark orders at them. "Have the men prepare themselves" he began in a serious tone "And find Selene… Gentleman, we're going to Jersey."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

**The Jersey Incident**

A tired man sits in the back seat of his Lincoln Navigator, the flight from Washington had taken it out of him, he let out a yawn as the car took him past familiar sights, he had lived in New Jersey all his life, he had spent his entire adult life working on behalf of its people, yet since his wife had died he had hardly spent a day here, his office in Washington was a an escape for him. He was large man, impressive in stature, with neatly cut white hair and an approachable air about him, yet in his ambition for advancement, he had entered a world he could not comprehend, a world of monsters and an eternal war. The woes of this Underworld had been weighing heavily upon his mind recently, so much so that he hadn't noticed his car come to a gentle stop inside the gates of his mansion home; he hadn't even noticed his driver exit the vehicle until his door opened, causing him to jump a little. "We're here sir"

"Ah thank you Carl" he said gratefully as he got out of the car to stretch his legs "Just put my bags inside the door I'll have someone take care of it."

"Of course Senator" the dutiful driver acknowledged as he retrieved a briefcase and an overnight bag from the trunk, and made his way towards the front door.

"Carl…" The Senator called after him "It's been a long trip, would you care for a nightcap."

"I'd be honored sir" he smiled as the two made their way through the front door.

"I'm going to get changed" The Senator told his driver, as he made his way up the stairs in hallway "Go into the den and pour us a drink." The senator began loosening his tie; he had barely made it half way up the stairs before he heard a thud "Carl?" he called out, as he turned and made his way downstairs "Carl is everything okay?" the Senator made his way to the den, "Carl?" he asked once more as he tried to find the light switch, just as the room illuminated, a form came out of nowhere grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall, just above ground level. It took him a moment to comprehend what was happening to him, as he struggled against his attackers grip. Much to his surprise, his attacker was a woman, a beautiful woman, dressed all in black latex, her piercing blue eyes and delicate ivory features disguising her super human strength.

"Hello Senator" a calm, cold voice spoke to him from the other side of the room, he looked over his attackers shoulder to see a well dressed Youngman, holding a cane, sitting in one of his chairs. "You'll have to forgive Selene" the man continued "She takes her job rather seriously. Selene why don't you loosen your grip on the Senator, I can't see him being any trouble. Isn't that right?"

"Well?" asked Selene as the Senator continued to struggle against her.

"No trouble" he choked, Selene released him and he fell to the floor, stumbling over the fallen form of Carl. "Oh my God" he rasped still clutching his throat "Is he…"

"He'll live" Selene interrupted him "As will you're other guards, providing you cooperate."

"Please sit down" said Malachi, as he poured two glassed of whiskey, the Senator nervously accepted the drink and sat in the chair opposite Malachi.

"What do you want?" the Senator asked, feigning confidence

"Do you know who I am?" asked Malachi

"I've seen your picture" the Senator responded with a stiff upper lip "I know who you are… so for once the rumors are true, you are back from the dead." The Senator again felt a wave of unease flow through his body, as Selene's silent form, moved behind him. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Hopefully not" smiled Malachi "But that all depends on you."

"I don't know where Andre is, I don't know where Nina is." He said bluntly "So you may as well kill me now." The Senator smiled a little as Malachi's previously blank expression turned to one of annoyance.

"Your son" Malachi began "William Cain III, studies law at Yale, does he not?"

"You son of a bitch" the Senator spat "You live him out of it!"

Malachi smiled and continued "His address is 1456 Riverside way, and yes before you ask, I do already have a team there. Now Senator, I do not want to give that order, but unless you start telling me everything, things will become very unpleasant."

"You don't understand" The Senator pleaded "If I help you, the Lycan will kill us."

"You need to start weighing up you're options Senator" Malachi began coldly "If you do not help us, I will kill you. That is a fact. However, if you do help us, I, and this lovely young lady will leave this place. Now as soon as I'm out of the door, I know you are going to call you're friends in the FBI and the CIA, and they'll come and take you and your son into protective custody. You will be surrounded by men, with all manor of Silver based weaponry, and they may just be able to protect you from the Lycan."

"How do I know you won't just kill me anyway?" he asked as he took a drink

"Because I don't want a dead Senator on my hands unless I really have to." He told his captive in a mechanical tone. "Now tell me everything."

The Senator took a deep breath and began his story "As you know, my brother has the controlling share of Mandrake pharmaceuticals, Ziodex's biggest competition. Following Amelia's peace treaty, Andre wasn't happy with some of the terms in the treaty, but he knew that a long guerilla war was not going to get him what he wanted. So he played you at your own game, he came to the Mandrake board and offered the Lycan gene for their medical experiments, in exchange for money, power and assistance in his war. However by this time Amelia was in… hibernation, Nina had the throne, the war started to spill onto the streets, Mandrake alone was not enough to cover up Andre's activities, my brother came to me for protection. However at the time I was only a congressman, but with Andre's help, to… eliminate some of my rivals… well now I'm a Senator. I gave Andre and his men planning permission to build safe houses, and commissioned a Mandrake facility to be built, this was a front of course, it was more like a fortress, for his Lycan army."

"Where is it?" asked Malachi

"Seattle" the Senator replied

"Would he have taken Nina there?" Malachi asked with a hint of hope in his voice

"Probably, but don't get your hopes up, he and his men left there about four month ago, I've had no contact with him since then."

"Where will he have taken her?" Malachi demanded

"You shouldn't go after him" the Senator warned "He has dozens of Lycan warriors, hundreds of Mandrake forces. It would be suicide."

"Where will he have taken her?" he asked again

"I don't know for sure"

"But you have an idea?" Selene interrupted

"Yes" he sighed "New Orleans, that's his stronghold, but you'll never get to him."

"Don't be silly Senator" laughed Malachi "Everyone has a weakness, and I'm pretty sure you know Andre's, what is it Senator?"

"He has one weakness, The Senator closed his eyes for a moment before leaning over and whispering something into Malachi's ear. "Now that is interesting Senator" nodded Malachi, "Come on Selene, lets not take up all of the Senator's evening." Malachi and Selene headed towards the front door, in order to make their exit.

"My son?" the Senator called after them.

Malachi turned to the Senator 'He was never in any danger; there is no team in New Haven"

The Senator cried a few tears of relief as his captors took their leave of him, he ran to a cabinet in his den, and took out a shot gun, running to the window he saw the two vampires walking casually away from his grounds "Oh thank God" he sighed, as hurried over towards his phone. "This is Senator Cane…" he began breathlessly "There's been an incident here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene and Malachi sat in his limousine, as they headed away from the Senators house. Malachi had crossed a line tonight, and he knew it. There was no way the Americans would allow him to enter the homes of one of their senators without consequence. He shrugged off the thought, they were of no concern, anyway in four years there would be a new administration all of this would be forgotten. Now, there were still more important things to take care of.

"Why did you want me to come on this mission with you?" Selene interrupted him, "why not, one of your men?"

"Because I've known you for nearly fifty years Selene" he answered her in an impatient tone "Despite whatever… unpleasantness has gone down between us, I know how you work, and trust you to get the job done."

"Is this your way of telling me I'm forgiven?" she smiled.

"Let's not go mad" he said dryly "I do need you to do one more thing for me."

"If this is what I think it is, it's a bad idea" she told him honestly

"Well you heard the Senator, he only has one weakness, and you're the only one that can exploit it."

"Of course I'll do it" she told him "I'd do anything to make up for what I've done."

"Thank you Selene"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A lone Vampire sits in chambers, the current events weighing heavy on his mind. He sips a glass of blood tentatively as he tries to formulate a plan to bring his people back from the brink of disaster. He is Dimitri, the leader of the Vampire Council. He had served Amelia's court his entire life, first as her envoy, now as her chief councilor. He had given his blood sweat and tears for the Vampire coven, and he hated to see what was happening to it. Though he knew Malachi meant well, and sympathized with him completely the new ruler could not see he was endangering everything, with his vendetta. He only wished Amelia were here. Just as he thought events could not get any worse, the perimeter alarms began to ring, what now he thought to himself.

"Sir!" began David, leader of the Death Dealers as he came bursting into Dimitri's room "we have a problem."

"What's going on?" asked Dimitri in a concerned tone.

"There are government agents at the gates sir" the Death Dealer reported "They're pissed, their leader is demanding to see you."

"Has Malachi been informed?" asked Dimitri

"Yes Sir, he and his men on are their way back now."

"Okay…" Dimitri began nervously "Get the Council and Eli into the safe rooms, lock down the mansion, I'll see their leader."

Dimitri made his way nervously through the mansion towards the main entrance. He made his way down the stone stairs of the mansions grounds, flanked by David and a group of Death Dealers. The beautiful gardens of the mansion resembled a fortress now, the grounds were flood lit, creating menacing silhouettes of the Death Dealers and the members of Casper's team who had remained at the mansion. As he looked to the huge iron gates that separated the estate from the outside world, he could see a small army gathered on the other side, a huge CIA swat team surrounded a single suited agent. "Are you in charge?" he asked the man, as he got to the gate.

"Yes I am" he replied "My name is agent Washington."

"Why are you here?" demanded Dimitri "You're government has no authority here."

"There has been an incident, one of our Senators was threatened in his own home tonight, and I think you can guess by whom."

"Malachi" sighed Dimitri

"May we speak in private?" the agent asked.

"Open the gate!" Dimitri commanded. As the heavy iron gate opened, the stand off between the two sides seemed to intensify. Agent Washington, stepped through alone, leaving his men behind him. He and Dimitri walked to a more secluded area of the estates grounds.

"You're leader is out of control" the agent began "In the past six months, he has caused an unknown number of diplomatic incidents across Europe, he has killed indiscriminately, threatened a United States Senator and allowed his men to wreak havoc across the country. What are you going to do about it?"

"He is our leader" began Dimitri "You know why he's doing this, a Vampire Princess has been abducted. The treaty between us demands your government allows us to retrieve her."

"The treaty also states that you are to keep your war away from American citizens" the Agent chastised "You are fast becoming a liability."

"What do you want me to do?" hissed Dimitri

"You are supposed to be leader of the Council" the agent explained in a patronizing voice "You are supposed to stop this sort of thing from happening. Your predecessor would never have allowed this to happen."

"Okay" he sighed "I'll talk to Malachi, I'll bring him in line."

"You better" the Agent told him menacingly "My government will no longer accept your indiscretions." Dimitri watched as the agent turned to leave, his menacing words ringing in his ears. The swat team began to withdraw when the agent was out of sight, leaving the Vampires feeling uneasy about what had just transpired.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Malachi's limousine came to a stop outside the mansion Dimitri was already there waiting for him. "What happened?" asked Malachi as he exited the vehicle.

"Feds Malachi" spat Dimitri "The Feds are threatening us with military action."

"Is that it?" asked Malachi "Is that the big emergency?"

"You need to take this seriously Malachi" warned Dimitri "You are going to far."

"Bollocks" he exclaimed "Where's Casper and the Hybrid."

"They haven't come back yet"

"Well when they do let me know." He instructed as he made his way into the mansion

"Where's Selene" asked Dimitri

"She's carrying out a little task for me" Malachi smiled

"When will this end Malachi?" pleaded Dimitri "The United States government is at our doors."

"Fuck em" exclaimed Malachi "You want to be afraid of someone, be afraid of me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI**

**Abigail**

Nina was escorted through the grounds of a New Orleans plantation by her ever present Lycan chaperone; she had been away from her people for six months now, taken from place to place, being shown the very workings of the Lycan world, in an attempt to win her around to Andre's way of thinking. She had been thinking more and more recently of how cruel fate has been, her beloved had been taken from her fourteen years ago, and on the night she had brought him back, she was snatched away from him by her most hated enemies. She still held out hope for rescue, she still preyed that one day Malachi would come bursting through the door and take her back to New York. But deep down she knew that was not going to happen, she had seen the Lycan world, Andre had been intent on winning her over, he wanted to rule over all immortals with his trophy Vampire queen to sit silently at his side. He would be little Malachi at every opportunity, trying to convince her that he had abandoned her, that he would not come to save her. She knew this was not true, she knew he would work tirelessly to get her back. She knew her only hope was to play along with her captor's fantasy, to humor him until an opportunity presented itself.

Nina was lead to over to a water feature, a beautiful stone fountain where Andre was waiting for her. "Well?" he asked

"Well what?" sighed Nina, as the half moon complemented her innocent ivory features.

"What do you think?" he asked

Nina just shrugged her shoulders "You've shown me you're whole Empire, I've seen Mandrake facilities, and country retreats in Seattle, Texas, Aspen and now New Orleans. Do not get me wrong, it's impressive but no more impressive than any of my own estates."

"This isn't just another estate Princess" he smiled "This plantation is the Lycan powerbase in the United States. I have over a hundred Lycan warriors here, with more coming from Europe and Britain every week."

"Just more of you for Malachi to kill" she smiled sweetly

"Is that really what you want Princess?" he asked sternly "Will you not be happy until all of my kind are slaughtered."

Nina hesitated for a moment "You know I used to feel sorry for you… when I was first sired I used to think that maybe Amelia, and Malachi were wrong to hunt you down so mercilessly. But now I am less forgiving, you have kidnapped me, and despite the luxury I have been kept in, I feel I have been subjected to six months of mental and emotional abuse. Not content with taking my freedom, you have sought to take away my belief in love. You have used underhanded scheme, after underhanded scheme to try and seduce me into seeing things your way. You believed that because I am the youngest immortal, you could manipulate me, and since I've been here I have not been shown an ounce of courtesy or compassion by any Lycan, so you will forgive me if I do not share your love for your people." Nina sat down on the ledge of the fountain, her rant had caused her to shake slightly; she fixed her flowing black skirt as she sat down, and buried her head in her hands. When she raised her head Andre took a moment to look at her unspoiled youth, as she showed a rare lapse in composure, her raven black hair obscured her features slightly.

"I have something I want to show you" he said gently, seeing she was distressed

"What now? A torture chamber?" she asked sarcastically

"Just come with me" he said softly. The two, flanked by Andre's body guards walked through a heavily guarded corridor that had previously been off limits to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him

"To see the most precious jewel in the entire Lycan empire." He smiled proudly

"I'm almost curious" she commented with a raised eyebrow.

Andre guided her to a gentle stop when they came to a heavy door, guarded by a Lycan in its wolf form. "Princess… earlier on you said that I was trying to manipulate you because you were the youngest immortal. Although it pains me that you believe this, nothing about that statement is true. I am not trying to manipulate you… and though you are the youngest Vampire… you are not the youngest immortal."

Nina turned to face him and looked at him inquisitively; her curiosity was answered by a single nod, in which Andre encouraged to enter the room. As the Lycan guard stood to one side, Nina pulled down the handle and opened the heavy door. She didn't really know what to expect, however she was certainly not expecting what she saw. On the other side of the fortified corridor was a warm and welcoming room, there was a large double bed filled with stuffed animals, there were posters on the wall, of bands and movie stars, Nina cast her glance around the room with a confused look on her face. From the security outside she had been expecting to see a vault, or a safe, but this was a bedroom, a child's bedroom. Then she heard footsteps coming from an obscured part of the room, she cast her glance to where the partition ended to see a young girl come into view. She was a petit creature, a similar size to Nina herself, her skin was as pale as hers, yet her hair was a beautiful fiery mane, such beautiful red hair, complemented by innocent hazel eyes. She wore a pair of black combats and red tank top, and was visibly shocked by her visitors. "Oh… Hi Daddy." She greeted him as she walked over to him, and kissed his cheek "I didn't know you were bringing company" she smiled sweetly "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Of course" he smiled at the friendly young girl "Nina this is Abigail… my daughter."

"It's good to meet you" Abigail smiled eagerly as she held out her hand "I don't get to meet that many girls."

"It's nice to meet you to" replied Nina as she shook her hand awkwardly.

"I have some business to attend to" began Andre "I know… why don't you two spend a little time together?"

Nina shot him a disapproving look, however the Lycan master was already heading out the door, as the heavy door closed shut, Nina turned to face the exited girl and gave her an uncomfortable smile.

"Would you like anything?" asked the eager young Lycan "I've got a kitchen through there."

"No I'm fine thank you" she replied politely, as she walked around the room a little. "So you're Andre's daughter?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…" she began "But he's not like my real dad… but he found me a few years back when I was like… going through a really rough time… and he's taken care of me ever since… he's like the only family I've ever had. Is it true you're a princess? I heard you're a princess. I think you must be, you're so pretty."

"Thank you" Nina said, a little unsure what to make of the girl "How old were you, when he turned you?"

"Seventeen" she smiled "How old were you? Were you young, you look young. Or maybe you just age well… I'm sorry" she said shaking her head a little "I'm rambling aren't I, I always do this. I don't normally get to talk to girls my age; I just get a bit carried away."

"That's fine" smiled Nina "I haven't had a chance to talk with a girl for a while either. And to answer you're question, I was seventeen as well. I was sired in 1988"

"So we are pretty much the same age" smiled Abigail, as she relaxed and sat legs folded on her bed "Its good that you and my dad are talking, I hate this whole war thing. He's a great man, don't you think?"

"Oh he's the greatest." Nina replied, looking around the room, for a way to escape "How comes there are no windows in here?"

"Oh… it's for my security… or something, My Dad's way to protective" she sighed "I love your hair… how do you get it so nice?"

"Years of practice" she replied hastily "So you're not allowed out of your room?"

"Only with security" she smiled sadly "But sometimes I sneak out, you know when it's a nice day, I just want some time alone. I love to spend time in the sun, do you miss the sun, I would."

"Every day" sighed Nina "I miss it every day."

"My dad's been talking about you a lot lately" the young girl said, changing the course of the conversation yet again "I think he likes you."

"Really?" said Nina, trying to hide her disgust.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked boldly "I bet you do, someone as pretty as you must have a boyfriend, I mean every princess needs a prince."

"Yes I do" smiled Nina, realizing that for the first time in six months she was actually enjoying being in someone's company.

"Is he hot?" she asked attentively "I bet he's hot. I don't have a boyfriend, I never get to meet anyone, what's he like?"

"My boyfriend?" asked Nina "Well…" she began blushing a little "He's handsome, very caring, very loving… he's attentive and… loyal. Truth be told, he's my only reason for living."

"You're so lucky" she sighed "You're a real life Princess; my dad says I'm a Princess, but I'm not a real one, not like you."

"It's not it's cracked up to be." She sighed

"Did you're boyfriend sire you?" she asked "Cos that would be so romantic, an eternal love."

"No he didn't" Nina said abruptly "I was sired… by a very bad man… he didn't ask me… he just took… and Malachi was the light in the darkness, he brought me back from the edge."

Nina and Abigail had spent hours talking, the two youngest immortals, the Princess of the Vampires, and a Princess in her right. They had spoke about everything, both reveling in a friendly ear, kindred spirits from different worlds, from different sides of the war. For a time Nina had forgot about the war, however all good things must come to an end. For while the two were laughing, the heavy door to Abigail's room opened, and Andre stood there. "Hey Dad" she smiled

"Abigail, we can't take up all of Nina's time now can we?" he smiled falsely

"I suppose not" she sulked, as Nina headed towards the door.

"I've really enjoyed talking to you Abigail" smiled Nina "I'll see you soon."

Andre shut the door to his daughter's room before she had a chance to say good bye and stood before her menacingly. "Tell me Princess" he began coldly "Would you have Malachi slaughter her as well?"

"Of course not!" she spat in anger

"Well she is Lycan Princess, she is of my blood."

"She's a wonderful person" sighed Nina "She's a credit to you/"

"Makes you think doesn't it Princess, Lycan capable of something other than kidnap and mindless slaughter, but capable of love. I hope you keep that in mind when the time comes to make your decision."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, Abigail had tried to track down Nina, but her father had instructed her not to. Bored of staring at the same four walls, and desiring to be free of her suffocating bodyguards, she did something she did often. Slipping through a rarely guarded passageway, she made her way out into the grounds of the plantation, and then beyond it's grounds, to the fields that lay beyond her father's fortress like home. She headed to a lone tree, a place she often liked to sit; it was a good place to think. She sat down in the shade of the tree, and closed her eyes slightly; however she felt something move behind her, a presence. She opened her eyes to see a long slender shadow strech out across the field.

"Hello Abigail" a gentle voice spoke to her.

She jumped up with a start and turned to face her companion, a beautiful woman, dressed in latex, and a leather over coat "Who are you?" the girl asked with sheer terror in her voice.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with Me." The woman told her as she pulled a syringe from her pocket.

"But... how are you here?" she sobbed looking at the sun "You're a vampire"

"Not exactly" the woman told her, before lashing out with a sharp move of her arm, the syringe pierced the girls neck "I'm sorry" she said genuinely as the lycan girls eyes filled with fear, before she fell into unconsciousness. The woman then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a speed dial number she awaited an answer "Malachi its Selene" she began "I have the package… I'm on my way back now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

**Sacrifice of Innocence**

A groggy Abigail came to in a room unfamiliar to her, she was on a bed but it wasn't hers, she shook her head a little to try and compose herself. Then the fear came flooding back, she had been drugged, taken, by that woman, a vampire. She sat up in bed and looked around the decadent room, only to find she was not alone, another woman was with her, oriental, short wearing a huge Khaki overcoat "Why am I here." She whined

"Try and be calm" the woman spoke to her "No harm will come to you." The woman then proceeded to the door, opening it she spoke to someone out of Abigail's line of sight "Call Malachi" she began "The Girls awake."

"Are… you a… Death Dealer" asked Abigail with a trembling voice

"Yes I am" the woman replied

"Am… Am I going to die?" she asked tearfully

"I don't know" the woman answered coldly

Abigail sat crying silently for several minutes, she had not known fear like this for years, not since her father had found her, taken her from that horrible existence and given her everything she ever wanted. She was terrified, a lone Lycan trapped in room with a Death Dealer, the stuff nightmares are made of. Her Father had told her how savage the Vampires were, how they lived only to feed their insatiable hunger. She again felt her stomach tighten as once again the door to her room opened, she braced herself for the worst as two men entered the room, both well dressed, pale skinned, dark hair, one with blue eyes one with brown, the stereotypical vampire.

"Hello Abigail" the first Vampire spoke softly to her, setting his cane down he pulled up a chair to the end of her bed. She felt even more nervous as the second man dismissed the Death Dealer who had been guarding her and took her position by the door. "Now I know you must be scared Abigail" he continued "So I want you to take this time to ask me any questions."

"Am I going to die?" she sobbed again "Cos I don't want to die… My father… he has money… I…"

"Abigail please…" the Vampire interrupted her, holding out his hand "You are not going to die, you are not going to be harmed. Though you have no reason to trust me, I give you my word, I have never killed a woman or child in my life, and I do not intend to start with you."

Though Abigail could sense he was telling the truth, she was still very wary, and moved to the opposite end of the bed "Who are you?" she sobbed

"My name is Malachi" he told her

"Malachi…" she repeated "Nina…"

"You've seen Nina" he interrupted her "Where? When?"

"She said you were a good man" Abigail mumbled "Good men don't have girls kidnapped."

Malachi hung his head and nodded in agreement "Abigail you are right, I am not a good man, I have done some terrible things in my lifetime. I try to justify them by telling myself that they were for the good of my people, for the good of Lady Amelia, but I know what I have done is wrong."

"Then let me go" she pleaded

"Soon" he assured her

"Why" she whined "Why am I here"

"Because…" he began "I need you to help me get Nina back, she was taken from me, and I will not rest until she is at my side once more."

"She wasn't taken" the girl spat "She's been negotiating with my father. To try and stop this war you and your kind started."

Malachi smiled a little at the girls naivety "I'm sorry to tell you this Abigail" he began "But your father sent some of his men to kidnap Nina, to take her from her people. That was six months ago, I have been trying to get her back ever since. But your father is an elusive figure; he is always one step ahead."

"So where do I fit into all this?" she asked, drying her eyes

"A friend of your fathers, a human Senator…"

"Mr. Cane" she interrupted

"The very same" confirmed Malachi "I paid him a visit, trying to find out about your father, and he told me that his only weakness was you. He told me where to find you, and how you liked to slip away from the Lycan compound to walk in the fields."

"So you sent that woman to kidnap me?" she spat, her voice full of venom

"Unfortunately the innocent must be sacrificed at times" Malachi answered her "Now your father and I are on an even playing field, we both have something the other wants, he will negotiate."

"I will not help you." She spat

"You won't have to" he told her "Selene found this on you" he said throwing her a cell phone "Now I'm guessing you know a number, an emergency number that you can always reach your father on, am I right?" The girl nodded sheepishly, "Good" he nodded "I want you to dial that number and give me your phone, I will speak to your father and then I will take you to him."

"You want to trade?" she asked

"You're a smart girl Abigail" he smiled "Dial the number"

Abigail hesitated for a moment before dialing a number her father had made her memorize. "It's ringing" she told him as she passed the phone to her captor.

"Abigail where are you?" a worried voice demanded on the other end of the phone "My men have been looking for you everywhere; you know you can not leave the plantation."

"Hello Andre" Malachi began in an ice cold tone "I believe you have something of mine."

"Who the hell is this?" Adndre demanded

"Take one guess" hissed Malachi

"Malachi" spat Andre "Not even you are this stupid."

"Enough with the flirting Andre" began Malachi, already losing patience "This is the situation, you have the woman I love, I have you're daughter. What are we going to do about it?"

"If you've harmed one hair on her head, I swear to you I'll…"

"Abigail will not be harmed Andre" he said calmly "Unlike you, I am not a monster. However, I'm assuming you want her back, where should I bring her?"

"New Orleans" he sighed "There is a bridge about a mile from my plantation, there's road access both ends, bring her there."

"And I am assuming Nina will be there waiting for me?" asked Malachi

"Yes" he sighed "We'll be at the North end of the bridge, you can bring Abigail from the South, and we'll make the change there."

"What time?" asked Malachi?

"How about noon tomorrow?" the Lycan quipped

"Very amusing" laughed Malachi "I hate to sound cliché, but let's make it midnight."

"Fine" spat Andre "How many men can I bring?"

"As many as you want" Malachi grinned menacingly "No humans though, when Abigail and Nina are safely away, lets settle this the old fashion way, Lycan against Vampire."

"I can hardly wait" growled Andre

Malachi smiled as he hung up the phone "Inform the council I will speak with them" Malachi instructed Casper "And make arrangements to transport a large force to New Orleans."

"Yes my Lord" he bowed, before quickly exiting the room.

Malachi turned his attention to Abigail who had been listening intently to his conversation "You'll be taken back to your people at midnight tomorrow" he said gently "We'll be leaving this place in a few hours, I'm truly sorry I had to bring you into all this." The girl nodded nervously, as he took his leave of her "Daddy…" she sobbed slightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A furious Andre stormed through the maze of corridors of his Louisiana mansion, for the first time since this war had begun, he was not in control; his beloved Abigail was gone and was willing to risk everything to get her back. His men were a little alarmed as he passed them; his eyes were jet black, and his fangs visible for all to see. He approached the door to the room which he was holding Nina in, and in a fit of anger he kicked the solid oak to splinters as he entered the room. A startled Nina instinctively hissed at him, as she leapt to the ceiling, clinging on to it she let out a cry of fear "If you kill me they'll never stop hunting you."

"Unfortunately I no longer have the luxury of killing you Princess" he growled at her "Please come down!"

Nina elegantly descended from the ceiling landing with a cat like grace in front of the furious Lycan master "He's got to you hasn't he" she smiled sweetly "I told you he would track you down."

"He's got Abigail" he hissed at her

"Well then Andre, you had better be extra nice to me"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Malachi sat on his throne in the great hall of the New York estate, throne sat on a raised platform, with two other chairs. In the chair to his right sat Eli, Amelia's viceroy, the chair to his left was empty; he gently gripped the arm of the empty chair, remembering that Nina sat there in his first life; he quickly regained focus realizing that there were people waiting to hear him speak. Stood on either side of his throne were his unlikely allies, Selene and Michael Corvin, sat on a table to the side of the raised platform were Dimitri and the Council and stood side by side at the base of the platform were David, leader of the Death Dealers and Casper leader of Malachi's independent force.

"We're making a trade tomorrow night" Malachi told his court "We're doing it in New Orleans, their ground. Now I'm not taking any chances; David, Casper prepare your men both teams are coming with me."

"You said the Death Dealers would remain under control of the Council" Dimitri interrupted

"I've changed my mind" he replied dismissively "We're getting Nina back gentleman, this war ends now."

Dimitri rose from his table and approached the throne "Our estimates state that Andre could have as many as one hundred Lycan warriors, and you wish to take them on with thirty eight Death Dealers and twelve of Casper's men? That's two to one Malachi."

"Plus me David and Casper" Malachi added

"That's still not enough Malachi" replied Dimitri

"What about us?" asked Michael, finally involving himself in the conversation.

Malachi thought for a moment "You're free to go he sighed. You've given me my opportunity to get her back; you've fulfilled your end of the bargain, now it's my turn. You have the full protection and backing of the New York coven."

Michael let out a smile as he descended the small stair case away from the throne, however he stopped suddenly when he realized he was walking by himself "Selene come on" he pleaded "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going anywhere" she told him

"I don't understand…" said Michael as he shook his head in disbelief

"Selene go." Malachi said coldly

"No" she said gently, as she placed a hand on Malachi's shoulder "I can't let you do this alone, I'm with you to the end."

Malachi closed his eyes in relief as he reached up to the hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it in a gesture of gratitude.

"If you go I go" Michael told her

"Then we all go together." Selene smiled

"Is everything ready?" Malachi asked Casper

"Yes Sir" he replied "Leon has put the girl in your limousine, we're already to go."

"Excellent" nodded Malachi "Casper you ride up front with Leon, Selene and Michael will be in the back with me and Abigail. David make sure the rest of our men are in the troop carriers."

"Yes My Lord" they both said in Unison

"Well then" began Malachi, before pausing for a moment "Lets go."

Malachi rose from his throne and headed towards the door flanked by his warriors "Malachi, don't do this." A voice called to him, he turned to see Dimitri standing before him "If you go to New Orleans with all of our forces, you will have an epic battle, but you will cripple this coven."

"Everything's in hand Dimitri" he said unfeelingly as he headed towards the door

"No!" yelled Dimitri as he pushed past Selene and grabbed Malachi arm "I will not let you destroy everything we have ever worked for. Our people have already lost too much. You WILL listen to me, you WILL do as the council orders, or you will live to regret it."

"Get off of my arm Dimitri" hissed Malachi

"No" replied a defiant Dimitri "Not until you listen to reason."

Malachi let out a sigh before lashing out and driving the handle of his cane into the side of Dimitri's head, sending the head of the Council crashing to the floor. "You know Dimitri, I really didn't want to do that" he said coldly "Go and get yourself cleaned up."

After being helped to his feet by the other council members Dimitri hurried out of the great hall to a window that overlooked the huge driveway of the New York mansion, he could already see a few cars speeding out of the gates, he flinched as he saw Death Dealers and Casper's men scurrying to get into their vehicles "Malachi what have you done?" he whispered to himself

"What are we going to do?" asked a member of the council

"I just don't know" he sighed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dimitri stepped out of the shower in his private chambers, and donned a red bath robe; he stood at his sink and began to again wash his face trying to figure out what he was going to do. Malachi had left hours ago; they were probably in the air by now. He didn't hate Malachi, when he was Amelia's envoy the two had been friends, but as much as he hated the thought of losing Nina, he hated the thought of a huge battle as well. The humans would never tolerate that, it appeared that Malachi's love for Nina was going to be the death of a coven. He stared at his reflection in the steamed up mirror, and closed his eyes as he finally knew what had to be done. He had been thinking about it for months, but the covenant demanded that he obey the ruler of the coven. He reluctantly brought a finger to the mirror surface, hesitating before making contact with its damp surface, after a final moment of contemplation the tip of Dimitri's finger finally made contact with the glass, and hesitantly began to trace it through the condensation, spelling a word, A M E L I A

"Forgive me for waking you ahead of schedule my Lady, but we are in desperate need of your guidance. Malachi lives, though this would usually be a cause for celebration I fear he is leading the coven to its doom. Tragically Nina was kidnapped by the Lycan, in a blatant violation of our treaty with them. Malachi has been trying to get her back ever since, he is making enemies of not only the Lycan, but the human rulers of this land. Perhaps most disturbing is that rather than wake you, Malachi has entered into an alliance with his own murderer, Selene, and the abomination of the covenant that she keeps as a companion. Please head my words My Lady, for the sake of the covenant, and the very survival of the coven, I fear that in his current state you are the only one that can control him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dimitri stood alone in the cold tomb that had been constructed to hold Amelia while she slumbered, he bent down and twisted the A on her seal, which caused a clockwork mechanism to come to life, expelling an ornate gold and glass coffin from the unforgiving stone floor. As he leveled out the coffin, he brought his wrist to his mouth, slashing open his wrist with his fangs he felt a certain pleasure as the crimson life force trickled out of his body into the golden feeding tube "Drink My Lady… Drink deep, for soon you shall live again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIII**

**The Trade**

A convoy of heavily armored cars navigates its way through the unfamiliar territory of French quarter of New Orleans; its picturesque narrow streets seemed to take on a sinister quality as the fog of the Mississippi enveloped them. Malachi had been happy with the transport that awaited them upon their arrival at New Orleans airport; he rode in a limousine similar to the one he had left in New York. Although he was not alone in his vehicle he paid little heed to his companions, his mind was on other things. He cast a brief glance at those riding with him; first Michael, who was looking visibly distressed by the thought of going into battle, Malachi was not worried, for although he hated to admit it, the Hybrid was the most powerful weapon in this war. Then he cast his glance to Selene, his old friend, his murderer, yet her presence had a soothing effect on him, he would sooner have her fight by his side than a hundred other Death Dealers. His final glance was cast towards Abigail, his prisoner, his bargaining chip. The poor girl was terrified, her fragile features hidden by beautiful red hair. He hated himself for bringing her into this, she was an innocent, yet her fear was a price he was willing to pay if it meant getting back his beloved, he closed his eyes slightly and swallowed hard, for in abducting Abigail he had crossed a line, he now realized he had become no better than Kraven, no better than Markus or Viktor, it's true power does corrupt. Malachi's car was at the back of his convoy, six Humvees carrying fifty Death Dealers and guards lead the way towards his target, a bridge, between the French Quarter and Andre's plantation, where his prize awaited him.

The limousine came to a gentle stop, on an empty stretch of road "What's going on?" asked Abigail "Why are we stopping here? Where's my father?"

Malachi looked into the tearful eyes of his prisoner, and felt a genuine sympathy for her "Casper why are we stopping here?" he directed his question to the front seats of the limousine.

"David's taking our forces to secure our end of the bridge sir, we do not want to put you in harms way until our men are in place."

"Very good" he sighed as he rolled his eyes. He cast a glance to Selene, who avoided making eye contact with him. He knew why, he was a warrior, yet he was letting other people assess the danger for him, hardly an honorable course of action for someone who was Amelia's head of security for nine decades. He felt a stir within himself as his limousine finally rolled up to the bridge, his men were deployed in a very defensive position, all of them spread out, some sheltering behind humvees. He felt a wave of excitement as Casper exited the car and opened his door for him. "Showtime" he said coldly to Selene and Michael "Stay here until you're told" he spoke gently to the trembling Abigail. As Casper stood to attention Malachi exited his car gracefully, and flanked by Michael and Selene, casually walked to the beginning of the bridge, secretly shocked by what he saw awaiting them "so much for two to one".

Awaiting the Vampire expedition on the other side of the cold steel bridge was Andre and his army, he stood in almost the same position as Malachi, flanked by a single subordinate, however standing behind him and beyond the bridge, stood hundreds of lycan warriors, many with automatic weapons, many in wolf form. He did not allow his fear to show, he turned his head slightly to his right "Mr. Corvin, perhaps this would be a good time to bare ones claws." Michael nodded slightly and removed his shirt, then with a disturbing growl transformed into his hybrid form, his leathery black skin the same shade as the night. "Much better." Smiled Malachi

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andre leader of the Lycan clan stands silently alongside one of his men as a contingent of Death Dealers file out of their vehicles and take up a defensive position, he is not alarmed, his forces more than out number them, his only concern is the safety of his daughter. He breathes a sigh of relief as another car joins the vampire ranks. "Malachi" he observed as the Vampire leader exited the car and took a position opposite him on his side of the bridge "Who are those people with him?" he asked the man standing next to him "Is that… Selene?" Andre's eyes then widened in terror as the man on Malachi's right removed his shirt and underwent a disturbing transformation, "The Hybrid" he whispered "This may be more difficult than I thought.

"I want to see my Daughter Malachi!" he called across the bridge

"And I want to see Nina" Malachi responded

Andre turned to his men and nodded towards a four by four, a lycan in human form escorted the petit vampire princess to Andre's side.

"Malachi" she whispered in relief as she cast her glance towards her lover and the men he brought with him.

"Nina" Malachi whispered, he wanted nothing more than to race across the unforgiving steel of the bridge, to scoop her up in her arms and never let her go, but he had to do this properly, otherwise they could all die. He managed to keep his composure, despite the involuntary snarls and growls coming from Michael.

"Your turn now!" Yelled Andre "I want to see my daughter!"

"Casper" Malachi called out, making sure he did not lose contact with his Lycan counterpart; Andre looked over Malachi's shoulder to see a well dressed Vampire help Abigail out of the limousine and gently escort her to Malachi and his two companions.

"Daddy!" she pleaded

"It's okay Princess!" he called back "You'll be home soon." Andre quickly turned his attention to Nina "You see what that animal is capable of?" he hissed "That's my daughter!"

"You're absolutely right" she sarcastically agreed "what kind of animal would kidnap a girl, just to get his own way?"

"Lets make this trade now Andre!" demanded Malachi, as he gripped the handle of his cane.

"Very well!" he agreed.

Malachi turned to Abigail and took a moment to take in her petit frame, and terrified demeanor, there was something about her that reminded him so much of Nina "I am truly sorry you had to be part of this, you can return to your people now, walk don't run. Go now."

At the same time a similar conversation takes place not one hundred feet from the Vampires, "Have you even seen who your man is standing with?" he asked Nina

Nina rolled her eyes before opening them in realization, her dazzling sapphire eyes allowed a single tear to form "Why would he… why would he be with them?" she asked as she realized Selene and the hybrid were also present. She had been so pleased to see Malachi she had not paid any attention to her surroundings.

"I'll tell you why he's with them" began Andre "because he is so dedicated to this war, so dedicated to the destruction of both our races that he is willing to ally himself with his own murderers, shouldn't Amelia be standing there with him instead? I meant what I said Nina, you could be the future of the immortal line, you and I could bring about a renaissance for our people."

"Would you shut up already?" she hissed at him

"Very well" he smiled "Go back to your butcher, walk don't run, and remember my offer."

As the Mississippi ebbs and flows beneath them, two victims of millennia old war begin a slow journey towards each other, two creatures of the night with so much in common. Both Princesses in their own right, both used as pawns in this never ending game of chess. Though every instinct told them to run to their respective peoples they did as instructed, they walked perhaps slower than they usually would, so as not to provoke any action from the armies waiting at either end of the bridge. From the outset of the walk their gazes had been fixed beyond their counterpart, one gaze fixed on a concerned father whose onyx black eyes hid the despair he had been feeling for days, the other gaze fixed on a long lost lover whose usually dead brown eyes had turned a shade of emerald, an involuntary reaction to stressful situation. However, when the two met in the center of the bridge, their eyes fell upon each other, neither saying a word, but both knowing what the other was thinking. They were so alike, the same build, the same height, the same age, the only discernable difference in the pale moonlight was that one of these girls ivory features was framed with a fiery red mane of hair, the other jet black. The only visible difference, hair colour, in the human world they could have been friends, no one went to war over hair colour, why then should other physical differences not be discounted, why must those with pale skin and glowing eyes be expected to hate those with onyx eyes, fur and claws. After a moment of eye contact the two girls silently passed each other, simultaneously quickening their pace, as their loved ones drew nearer. The last few feet were the worst of all, so near yet so far.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina had never been so relieved in her life as she made the last few steps along the bridge, an anxious Malachi was the first to step forward, holding out his hand. A second later she was able to reach it, and for the first time in six months was able to feel the love of another, almost as soon as their flesh touched Malachi pulled her towards him in a deep embrace, the Vampire Princess immediately wrapped her arms around his torso and began to cry uncontrollable tears of relief into his chest

"Did he hurt you?" Malachi asked franticly as he stroked every inch of her face, inspecting it for damage "Oh God Nina I'm so sorry, I took too long, what did they do to you?"

"I'm fine" she cried "I just want to be with you, don't ever leave me again."

"Never angel" he choked, trying to hold back his own tears "It's over now, you're back with me, you're safe now angel."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Abigail wanted nothing more than for this night to be over as she made the last few steps, her father waited anxiously for her to approach. She stood before him in a state of shock, and after a moments hesitation fell into the waiting arms of the Lycan master.

"Oh my chylde" he exhaled in relief "Did they harm you?"

"No" she sobbed gently

"That's my brave girl" he said stroking he face "Now I want you to go with Owen, he'll take you back to the plantation." He nodded to the man who had been standing next to him, taking Abigail by the arm he gently lead her to the four by four that had previously held Nina.

"But what about you?" she pleaded

"There is something I must take care of Princess" he reassured her

"Daddy Please…"

"MALACHI!" Andre screamed, almost howled in fact, as his daughter was lead away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Though Malachi had hoped to hold Nina forever their embrace had been cut short by the soul splitting war cry of the Lycan master, Nina looked up at the man holding her, his brown tear soaked eyes, immediately turned a shade of green as he bore his fangs and turned to face his counterpart. "No please don't" she pleaded

"This ends tonight" he said coldly "Mr. Corvin would you take Nina to my car, and stay with her until I return. You are not to leave her side."

"No Please!" screamed Nina, as the growling hybrid tore her from Malachi's side "Malachi!" she pleaded again.

"Just you and me Lycan!" He challenged Andre "Send everyone else away."

"Agreed" roared Andre

"You cant be serious" hissed Selene in a whispered tone, "you've hardly thrown a punch since you were brought back, and now you want to challenge the Lycan master."

"I'm stronger than ever" he hissed back "David!"

"Yes My Lord" the Death Dealer answered

"Pull back our troops!" he commanded

"Yes Sir!" Responded David "Everyone fall back, back to the airport."

"Well I'm staying with you" Selene told him

"No you're not" he snapped back "You will travel with Nina, get her back to New York Safely and await my return. Casper will remain here with me, and drive me back once Andre is dead."

"Malachi… We had something once; I can't just leave you to die." Selene told him

"Considering you're the only person to have ever killed me, that sounds a little odd." He remarked sarcastically "I have no intention of dying tonight, Andre is just a Lycan. Now go."

On a bridge above the Mississippi, two warriors stand on opposite ends, oblivious to the withdrawal of the two armies either side of them, where there were once hundreds of creatures of the night their armies were now reduced to a single driver each, one ready to take the victor home, the other to transport a body. "You took the woman I love!" said Malachi, finally breaking the silence.

"AND YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER!" Roared Andre, as he removed his coat, shirt and tie, he then leapt into the air, his fingers extended into razor sharp claws, his face elongated into a snout, displaying drooling fangs, by the time he had made the fifty foot leap into the middle of the bridge, he was a fully transformed Lycan, he locked his menacing gaze on Malachi and let out a blood curdling howl, challenging the Vampire. Malachi allowed a small smirk to creep across his face, before displaying his own elongated fangs, twisting the handle of his walking cane he unsheathed his sliver blade, then throwing the discarded shaft to Casper, leapt effortlessly into the air landing gracefully in front of the Lycan master. Standing chest to chest the two attempted to intimidate each other one last time, the Lycan letting out a thunderous raw, and the Vampire hissing menacingly through ivory fangs. When it became obvious that neither would be phased by gestures alone, the Lycan swung his arm with astonishing speed catching Malachi off guard, sending him to the floor.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, as he slammed against the bridges surface, an instant later the Lycan had grabbed him and flung him into one of the side railings, severely denting them with Malachi's body "Okay" Malachi began, as he spat out a little blood "Now I am pissed off." The Lycan let out a roar and again lunged at Malachi, however this time the vampire was able to side step Andre, delivering an elbow to the back of his head. The Lycan immediately turned to face Malachi, swinging a huge claw at him; the Vampire ducked under it, and slipped his sliver blade in between the Lycan's ribs. Andre let out a howl of pain and staggered backwards, however Malachi offered him no quarter, he immediately began hacking away at the muscular frame of the wolf, eventually managing to cut out an eye. Moving behind the Lycan, Malachi kicked him in the back of the knee, sending him crumbling to the floor, then slicing his blade across the creature throat wrapped both arms around his head "You see Andre…" he began breathlessly "I have fought first generation Lycan, I have fought your only elder, a vampire elder and a hybrid… you Andre…" with a single twist he was able to snap the creatures neck sending him slumping to the floor "…You're just another Lycan." Malachi again recovered his blade and decapitated the beast, tossing the head to the Lycan that was waiting for Andre "Take this back to your people" Malachi commanded them "Tell them the war is over, I will accept your surrender in New York." Malachi turned his back on his fallen foe and headed back towards Casper and the waiting car. "Take me home Casper"

"The plane hasn't taken off yet sir" Casper informed him "They're still at the airport."

"Excellent."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina lay sleeping in Malachi's arms, as their luxury jet carried the Vampires back to New York, she had been mad at him for fighting, however that soon passed, she was so pleased to see him, she didn't really care about anything else, she had not slept in arms for nearly fifteen years, she had missed it. Malachi sat there, just staring at the beautiful woman he had fought to get back; he cast his glance away from Nina as he heard someone enter their private cabin.

"Hello Sir" Casper greeted him with a whisper so as not to wake Nina

"Casper" Malachi nodded "How long have we got left?"

"About half hour sir." He answered "It's good to have her back"

"Yes it is" Whispered Malachi

"I just want you to know Sir, that even though Nina's back, it's been an honor working with you, and I speak for all of my men when I say we will continue to follow your orders."

"Thank you Casper" Malachi acknowledged "Was their anything else?"

"Yes Sir… You never intended for there to be an all out battle did you? All of our men, Selene, the Hybrid it was all just for show?"

"That's right" he confirmed

"Then why did you let Dimitri think we were going to war, if this was always about you and Andre?" he continued to whisper

"Because although I value the Council's advice, Dimitri needs to remember who's in charge." Smiled Malachi

"So we are to allow the Council to continue existing?"

"Of course we are" whispered Malachi, as he glanced down at Nina and ran a hand through her silky, jet black hair "If I didn't, could you imagine what Amelia would say when we wake her up?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter IX**

**Together again**

On the soaking wet tarmac of La Guardia international airport a squadron of Ziodex security guards braves the torrential down poor as they wait by a convoy of luxury cars, Malachi's jet had just landed, and everyone at the coven was anxious to hear the results of his mission. Their leader, who had been briefed by the Council stared intently at the cabin door as the cold rain splashed down on assault rifle. Finally the cabin opened and the first few Vampires made their way down the removable staircase onto the tarmac. "Where's Malachi?" he asked one of Casper's men who passed him on his way to one of the vehicles, the man simply nodded towards the door. Malachi appeared in the cabins doorway, like a looming specter. The Guard leader breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nina at his side. The two walked arm in arm down the dripping wet metallic staircase as two of Casper's men sheltered them with umbrellas. To the Guards surprise all of the Vampire forces seemed to be accounted for, by the time Selene and Michael exited the plane it had appeared that both units, the Death Dealers and Casper's men were intact, strange, as the Council had told them to expect casualties. "Sir, Ma'am" he greeted Malachi and Nina as they approached him "The Council informed us there would be casualties, was there not a battle?"

"No guardsman" Malachi answered him "There was no battle, I trust you are here to take us home?"

"Of course Sir" the man exclaimed as he opened the door to the nearest car "I'll take you personally."

"Thank you Soldier" nodded Malachi, as he allowed Nina to enter the car first, he was about to follow her when a voice interrupted him

"Malachi" Selene spoke softly as she approached him

"Selene" he acknowledged "Are you riding with us back to the mansion?"

"Not this time" she smiled

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You've got her back now" she sighed "You don't need us anymore, we should go our separate ways."

"That's a shame…" he nodded "I was hoping you'd stay"

"I killed you" she laughed "Why would you want me around?"

Malachi shrugged "I couldn't have done this without you; we're still a good team."

"I'll stay in touch" she said warmly

"Charge all your expenses to Ziodex" he said coldly, before casting a glance over her shoulder to see Michael waiting for her further up the tarmac "And keep him out of trouble."

"Of course I will" she told him genuinely

"Well then" he nodded holding out his hand "Good luck, and call me if you need anything."

"Oh Malachi" she sighed, ignoring his hand and wrapping her arms around him in a hug "You never change."

Malachi returned her embrace and spoke softly "He's waiting for you". As Selene turned to leave and made her way across the tarmac, Malachi and Michael shared a brief moment of eye contact before the Vampire finally gave the hybrid a nod of approval and joined his beloved Nina in the back of his waiting car.

"What was all that about?" she asked sweetly as she rested her body against his.

"Old times Angel" he sighed as he put his arm around her "Lets go home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The tired Vampires finally arrived back at their Estate, although Malachi wanted nothing more than to take Nina back to his chambers and not emerge for days he knew there were more impressing matters he must attend to. The Council would need to hear his report, they would have to be told that he had killed the Lycan master, and that this night marked the end of his wave of retribution, it was time to start rebuilding the Vampire Empire, so that when the time came to awaken Amelia she would be proud of what she saw. He was almost surprised when Casper opened the door that Dimitri wasn't already there to greet him, he walked arm in arm with Nina up the stone steps and through the huge front doors of the mansion. The couple was stopped in their tracks however, by the assembled council who were waiting just inside the doorway, minus their leader Dimitri.

"Lord Dante" Malachi greeted the first member of the Council "Where is Dimitri?"

"He has something to attend to my Lord" the Council member bowed respectfully.

Malachi turned his attention to Nina, "Why don't you go back to our room, I'll be up in a minute."

"Don't be too long" she sighed "We've been apart for so long"

"I'll be there soon" he said softly as he planted a kiss on her lips "I promise" Malachi watched as Nina headed to the mansions huge staircase followed by a couple of their men, until only Malachi, Casper and the Council remained in the hallway "I don't like having to repeat myself" said Malachi sternly as he tightened his grip on his cane "Where is Dimitri?"

Lord Dante hesitated before finally answering Malachi "He is in Amelia's tomb My Lord"

"What the hells he doing in there?" spat Malachi before his eyed widened in realization "Oh no" he cried "Please tell me he hasn't…" the Council fell silent "Damn you" hissed Malachi as he pushed passed them, he sprinted through the corridors of the mansion with an incomprehensible speed, he finally came to the huge doors of Amelia's tomb. Malachi entered the huge stone room to find it seemingly empty. Dimitri alone stood in the eerie crypt and was clearly startled by the sudden arrival of Malachi "What have you done" he hissed.

"Ah, our triumphant leader returns" Dimitri hissed in response "I trust your battle went well."

"There was no battle" Malachi answered him

"What?" Dimitri demanded "You said you were taking our forces to war!"

"I said I was getting Nina back" he said firmly "Tell me you haven't done what I think you have." He said calmly as cast his glance towards the floor, he received no response, in an instant his eyes had turned a shade of green and his fangs elongated to their maximum length, the Vampire leader glided across the floor in a blink of an eye and grasped Dimitri by the throat, he held him inches above the floor with one hand "You were given simple orders" he hissed

"Malachi I'm sor…" Choked Dimitri

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your throat out?" hissed Malachi, he would have continued his venomous attack; however he was interrupted by a hauntingly familiar voice…

"What's this ruckus?" a weary female voice croaked

Malachi instantly released Dimitri and the two Vampires dropped to a knee, casting their glances towards the stone throne of the resting chamber. From behind a screen stepped a frail slender form, dressed in a black tunic and burial skirt, her skin decayed, no hair, and with a look of agony in her emerald eyes.

"Leave us" she hissed at Dimitri, sending the councilor scurrying out of the crypt. Malachi rose from his knee, as the decayed form descended the throne's steps and made her way towards him. "I've dreamed of this moment" her voice trembled as she stood in front of him.

"Amelia" Malachi whispered in awe as he stared into the eyes of his sire "My Lady" he bowed

Amelia stared at Malachi for what seemed like an eternity, before turning away from him to wipe the tears that were welling up "You must hate me so much" she sobbed

"What?" asked a bewildered Malachi

"Six months you've been back" she sobbed "Six Months! And you didn't think to wake me up! I have been without you for nearly fifteen years, and you allowed me to remain in the ground, alone while you ruled over my house! Do you have any idea how I have grieved for you?"

"It's not like that my lady…" he pleaded desperately "I wanted nothing more than to be at your side, but you would have never allowed me to recruit the Hybrid."

"The Hybrid!" she spat "Selene! You chose to be with your own murderers over me!"

"I had to get her back My Lady…" he again pleaded "I had to rebuild your Empire so that you would be proud of me when you awoke."

"You don't need to earn my favor" she whispered painfully "All I want is your loyalty, I thought I meant at least that much to you."

"My loyalty…" spoke a broken Malachi "Amelia I died for you, I served you my entire life… I needed the Hybrid, and I needed Selene. But I have never been disloyal to you, for eight decades you were all I had… I've never stopped loving you Amelia."

Amelia again stood before her chylde and raised a weary hand to his face "My Malachi" she whispered, as she stroked his cheek, she suddenly withdrew her hand and turned away "I must seem repulsive to you" she choked, clearly embarrassed by her appearance

"No My Lady" he said gently, as he placed a hand on her shoulder "Of course I don't"

"Will you stay with me a while?" she asked with wide hopeful eyes

"Of course My Lady" he bowed

She moved close to him and rested her frail form against his, "I've missed you so much" she cried into his chest, as she embraced him.

"And I you My Lady" he spoke softly, returning her embrace and gently caressing the decayed flesh of his beloved sire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter X**

**Return of the Queen**

Amelia flinched with pain as another strand of hair burst through the follicles of her scalp, despite the agony she managed a smile; she could feel her youth slowly restoring itself. Malachi, her loyal chylde and protector had not left her side since they had been reunited. His paramour, Nina had been disappointed, after nearly fifteen years apart, yet another obstacle had been thrown between them, yet Amelia was the Elder, her word must be absolute, Amelia stared intently at the flaky flesh of her hands before casting her glance to the tired figure sat at the foot of her throne "You may leave if you wish Malachi." She told him, he had cast aside his jacket and tie and sat wearily with his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"That wont be necessary My Lady" he sighed "I won't let you go through this on your own."

"Thank you Malachi" she smiled sincerely "But Nina will be missing you, you have after all be apart for some time."

"Too long My Lady" he began regretfully "But Nina and I have all eternity to be together, but I also have a responsibility to our people, the coven needs you My Lady, and so do I."

Amelia hesitated for a moment; unsure of what to say "And what of the coven?" she finally asked "Dimitri tells me that things have gone down hill since I've been away."

"I'm sure Dimitri has said a lot of things My Lady, however not all of them are completely true."

"Such as?" Asked Amelia

"Okay… the Lycan problem was too much for Nina to handle, but you know she's not a warrior, so yes we haven't been faring to well on the war front. However, during Nina's reign Ziodex profits have doubled, we gained more political support than ever before… you picked a good replacement."

"It's not Nina's actions that concern me, so much as yours." She said sternly

"Ah… I was hoping you wouldn't get to that." He cringed "Unfortunately in my efforts to get Nina back, I was forced to… upset a few people."

"Like a US Senator?

"Like I said, it's an unfortunate situation, but not a hopeless one."

Amelia brought her hand to her forehead and let out a deep sigh "What is our situation?"

"Politically… we've been better, we've already had the CIA breathing down our necks, and we've alienated some of our allies in Washington. Financially… we're not doing as badly as Dimitri makes out, although mine and Nina's personal accounts, and the covens central funds have been largely run down, your personal finances are untouched and the money we are gaining from Ziodex dwarves anything we had before. As for the war, we're back on track, in the six months I spent looking for Nina the Lycan losses were substantial, Andre is dead, I'm expecting them to deliver their surrender here, in New York."

"Surrender?" Asked Amelia with a raised eyebrow

Malachi nodded slightly "They still have a lot of warriors My Lady, we will have to make some concessions, but without leadership, they will be unable to continue the war."

"I see…" Amelia nodded intently "Well done."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_New Orleans, Louisiana: Two Days Earlier_

A lone girl sits alone in her fortified bedroom, knowing full well her Lycan body guards are standing on the other side of the door. During her brief period of captivity the flame haired Lycan had longed for this security, wanting nothing more than to be back with her people. That woman, a pretty Vampire, able to walk in daylight had taken her to the home of her father's enemy. She had been so relieved when she saw him on the other side of that bridge, but that reunion was not a long one, her father had sent her and all his men away. That was hours ago, and now she was here alone, while her father remained on that God forsaken bridge. "Oh where are you daddy?" she whined. A moment later she felt a feeling of relief, and allowed herself to smile, her heavy door creaked open as the girls anxious eyes looked for the man that had become her father. A man did indeed step through the door, a fairly unremarkable man, of slight build, he had neat blonde hair, and wore an expensive grey suit. This was not the man the girl had hoped to see.

"Owen…" she began in a fearful tone "Where is my Father?"

The man hung his head slightly as he perched himself on the edge of her bed "Abigail I need for you to be brave right now."

"No…" she whimpered "Please don't tell me…"

"Your father stayed to fight Malachi, he lost Abigail… your fathers dead."

The girl lost all control and broke down, nothing in her life made sense anymore "Why was he alone!" she cried through the tears.

"A matter of honour" Owen told her simply

"What do we do now?" she sobbed

"Malachi is expecting our surrender in New York" he sighed

"We cant surrender" she spat, her voice full of venom "Owen you're my fathers closest friend" she managed through the tears "You have to avenge him!"

"It's pointless Abigail, your father was all that was left of the old guard, with him and Lucian gone, there's not a man on the planet that can keep the hoard together, if we surrender now, with our current political connections, we can at least bargain a surrender that benefits us. I'm sorry Abigail, I have no choice, I'm going to get in touch with New York, It's over."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There… How do I look?" asked Amelia, as she slipped a robe on over her burial garments.

"You look beautiful My Lady" Malachi told her, as he took in her flawless vanilla complexion, her emerald eyes, and silky hair. Amelia's youth had fully restored itself, Malachi allowed himself to smile, she was how he always remembered her, how she looked when she had found him in that filthy London Alleyway, a true vision of beauty.

"That's much better" she said to herself "The whole regeneration process is most undignified."

"Will you see the coven now?" asked Malachi

"Not just yet, I have some concerns that I would like to run past you."

"Of course" he bowed

"I want things to be like they were before we left for Hungary"

"Of course My Lady"

"That means you will go back to being my head of security, all leadership will fall to me." She said sternly

"As you wish My Lady."

"That brings me to a sensitive issue I wanted to run past you." She began cautiously "Nina…"

"What of her?" Malachi asked cautiously

"When I take the throne, she will have to relinquish a lot of the power she has become used to, how would you like me to approach the matter?" she asked him confidently,

"Well she's used to being a Princess now… it would mean a lot to me if you gave her the courtesy of allowing her to keep her title."

"Of course I will" Amelia nodded "There is something else though… Selene, and her abomination…"

"They are under my protection My Lady" he interrupted her "I gave Selene my word, I WILL NOT allow any harm to come to them."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at her chylde "You have never spoke to me like that, your murderers mean that much to you?"

"That's in the past My Lady" he sighed "Were it not for the Hybrids strength we would never have got Nina back. Besides Selene is one of us, regardless of any mistakes."

Amelia laughed a little "I remember the time you came back from Hungary, the first time you met Selene; you spoke of nothing else for weeks. You were taken with her from the moment you laid eyes on her, and even now, there is still a soft spot."

"That was a lifetime ago" he muttered in an embarrassed tone "I love Nina more than anything else on this planet. Yes, I still feel a loyalty to Selene, but it's simply a matter of honour."

"More than anything else on the planet" she repeated coldly, as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach "Very well, Selene and her abomination will be granted the sanctuary of this coven. You are to take full responsibility for them."

"Of course My Lady" he bowed "Do not worry, Casper has a member of his team check in on them everyday, we'll keep an eye on them."

"Ah yes…" Amelia began "Casper… your mercenary. Dimitri has informed me that you have given him free reign during your hunt. You trust this man?"

Malachi shrugged his shoulders "As long as I pay him he'll stay loyal, plus he's got a genuine loyalty for Nina, he's very useful to us."

"I see" nodded Amelia "Keep him on a tight leash, the existence of this team is upsetting the Death Dealers, I do not want a rift forming in the coven. Remember, building an independent force is how Kraven got started."

"I'm nothing like Kraven" hissed Malachi "I am completely loyal to you."

"I know…" she sighed "I know. I'm sorry, I'm still a little stressed. Come… lets go for a walk, we'll see Nina, and then I'll take my throne."

"Of course My Lady" he bowed as he recovered his walking cane and offered Amelia his arm. As the two walked arm in arm towards the crypts entrance, the huge stone doors parted like the red sea before them. There were three men on the other side, two Death Dealers, and a well dressed member of Casper's team. The three men fell to a knee simultaneously as Amelia and Malachi silently glided past them. "Long live the queen" smiled Malachi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XI**

**Line in the Sand**

Dimitri paced up and down the hallway outside Amelia's office, he had awoke her for one simple reason, to restore order to the coven, to recover all that had been lost during Nina's and Malachi's short reigns, however in doing so he had disobeyed a direct order from Malachi, and the covenant demanded that the word of the ruler is law. He drew in a deep breath as he checked his pocket watch for the umpteenth time, although he was not alone in the hallway, the two death dealers guarding Amelia's office stood like stone sentinels, doing nothing to put him at ease. Finally the door to Amelia's office opened, and one of the Death Dealers nodded for him to enter. He stood before a grand oak desk and bowed to his mistress who was standing to greet him, she wore an elegant grey gown that hugged the contours of her body and tied behind the neck with a thin lace, her hair was loose, unusual for Amelia, yet even though silky strands fell about her face, there was no masking her piercing emerald gaze, even Dimitri was amazed that such a delicate beauty could possess such strength. Despite the calm nature of Amelia, Dimitri had an uneasy feeling, Malachi was stood just to her side, and Nina was sat in one of two chairs in front of Amelia's desk. "My Lady" he greeted her "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too Dimitri" she said politely "Please sit down."

Dimitri took his seat next to Nina, who greeted him with a friendly smile, at the same time Malachi pulled out Amelia's chair, allowing her to sit. "How may I serve you?" asked Dimitri

"When you awoke me Dimitri, you left me with certain images of… concern" she began in an authoritative tone "I got the distinct impression you were… unhappy with the way my heir conducted his affairs."

"I meant no disrespect" sighed Dimitri, directing his comments to Malachi "I only wanted what is best for our people."

"Of course you did" Amelia agreed "You have always been loyal to me. Which is precisely why I am giving you this opportunity, to air any concerns you may have?"

"The Hybrid" Dimitri proclaimed bluntly "The entire council agrees with me, when I say that his existence is an insult to us all. Surely you agree with me?"

"Do not tell me what I think Dimitri" Amelia snapped at him "The Hybrids fate has been decided, he will been given sanctuary. Therefore the hybrid no longer concerns you or the council, Malachi will make sure he stays in line?"

"How is he going to do that? With his mercenaries?" he replied rolling his eyes

"I think they prefer to be called Soldiers of Fortune." Nina interrupted

Dimitri let out a sigh "What will become of the coven now My Lady?"

"We are going to go back to how things were; I will take the throne and Malachi will once again be my chief of security."

"And the Council?" asked Dimitri

"I'm glad you brought that up Dimitri" she smiled "You were not the only one who is unhappy with the way the coven has conducted itself in recent years. However, it's not these two I am unhappy with."

"Its not?" he asked nervously

"No it is not Dimitri." She repeated "You see the Council must also take responsibility for any ill fortune the coven faces. Now I can not sack the whole council on account there are just not enough experienced Vampires to take their place. What I can do however, is replace its leader."

Dimitri felt his heart sank in his chest as Amelia finished her sentence "But… I've been with you since the beginning." He pleaded

"Which is why this pains me Dimitri, but the covenant demands you learn your place." She sneered coldly.

"You did this" he hissed in Malachi's direction; Malachi answered him with a smug smile as he readjusted his stance behind Amelia's chair. "What… wiser man is to take my place My Lady?" he asked swallowing his pride. Amelia gave a slight nod of her head, in the direction of the seat next to him. He turned his head slightly to see Nina giving him a wide smile "You can not be serious" he sighed "A Princess can not sit on the council."

"I say she can" declared Amelia "I know this must upset you Dimitri, but I would like you to resume your old position, as my envoy."

"As you wish My Lady" he choked "May I be excused"

"Of course" Amelia nodded, Dimitri immediately rose to his feet and headed for the door, he slammed it behind with all of his strength causing the whole room to shake, and leaving the three vampires in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well I think he took it quite well" Malachi said dryly, breaking the silence in the room and causing Nina to laugh a little.

"Stop it" Amelia grinned "I did not enjoy having to do that, he has always been one of my most loyal subjects."

"Of course My Lady" he said seriously "We're very sorry"

"I mean it" she smiled as she gently slapped his arm "I want you both to be nice to him now."

"I'll try" he conceded

"I'm always nice" smiled Nina

Amelia shook her head at the fact that her companions were not taking this seriously "Come" she began as she rose from her chair and smoothed the grey silk of her dress "We have work to do; lets see if I can fix some of the mess you two have made."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a luxury pent house in Manhattan Casper and one of men are making their daily inspection of the obscenely expensive property "You're sure you've had no problems?" asked Casper as he checked the windows for the third time.

"No Casper" sighed Michael "Everything is fine, just like it was yesterday, the day before, and the day before that."

"I'm just doing my job" Casper told him "Malachi wants you safe, I have to make that happen."

"We're the most powerful immortals there are" Michael told him "We don't need protecting."

"Physically, yes you are" Casper agreed "But the Lycan's and humans have the resources to kill you both, you could do with an ally like us. Besides, isn't this place better than those dives you used to live in?"

"Yes it is" interrupted Selene, as she entered the room. Casper was a little surprised, she looked completely different to how he was used to seeing her, gone was the latex, leather and guns. Instead she looked very feminine, very pretty; she wore a long flowing skirt of the finest black lace and a silky black blouse. "We're grateful Casper, but everything is fine."

"Okay" he nodded, as he and his subordinate headed for the pent house door "Call us if you need anything."

"We will" she told him, as she shut the door behind the two men. "They're doing us a favour Michael" she sighed "You shouldn't be so ungrateful in front of them."

"I know" sighed Michael as he took her by the hand "I'm sorry, I just don't trust them. Selene I know you miss your people, I just hope I'm a good enough substitute."

"Oh Michael" she sighed

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything" he spoke soothingly as he pulled her towards him "You know I much I love you?"

"I know" she whispered, returning the embrace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Seattle Washington_**

In a looming tower of glass and steel that stands proud in the Seattle skyline, is today the host of a very important meeting. In an unknown meeting room in one of the buildings endless corridors, three men are sat at a round table. The first is a man known simply as Owen; though the youngest in appearance this man has at least a thousand years on his companions, for he is a Lycan, and with the untimely death of Andre is currently the most influential Lycan in the United States. To his left, the owner of this building, and countless other facilities across the world, his name, Robert Cain the Chairman of the Board at Mandrake pharmaceuticals, Ziodex's only real competition, and the legitimate shelter of the Lycan hoard. To his right William Cain II, a New Jersey Senator and the Lycan's main political protection. Owen has summoned these men for one reason, War, following the death of Andre, Owens only thought was that of a negotiated surrender, however he had received an epiphany. He now knew how he could avenge the death of his master, and more importantly, become one of the most powerful men in the world, however he could not do this alone.

"Why have you brought us here Owen?" Demanded Senator Cain "After the disaster your boss made of deposing the Vampires, your lucky we even make time for you."

"I am aware of the sacrifices you have both made gentleman" Owen began calmly "But this has not been a one way relationship, when we met, you were just a Congressman. Now you are a senator." Owen then shifted his bodyweight to focus on the other man in the room "As for you, since our alliance you have become head of one of the world's largest corporate entities. I think it is fair to say you both owe me."

"What do you want?" the chairman sighed

"What I want gentleman is for our relationship to continue, with some minor changes."

"Like what?" the Senator demanded

"Let me give you a little history lesson" smiled Owen, as he leant forward towards his companions "As you know the Vampire system of rule has been largely unchanged in fourteen hundred years, the Elders at the top, the Council beneath them, and so forth. And it is because of that system that the Vampires have always been the most powerful immortals. As you may know, my people have only ever had one Elder…"

"William" the chairman interrupted

"That's right" Owen continued "But the first generations of Lycan were wild, savage, all other Lycan recognized him as the Alpha and followed, until that is, he was captured. However… even then despite the evolution of the Lycan strain, we still tried to govern in the same way… a system of Alpha's, with one man trying to lead the hoard."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this" Senator Cain interrupted

"Please bare with me Senator" Owen reassured him "Even Lucian, probably our greatest leader followed his primal instinct by trying to dominate the clan, and assert himself as alpha. This meant that although he had a lot of followers, there would still be challenges to his power. Andre faced the same problem, and now he is gone, there are yet again more power struggles trying to fill the void."

"What do you plan to do about that Owen?" demanded the Senator "I will not allow you to turn this country into a Lycan battle ground."

"That is certainly not my intention Senator" he conceded "Allow me to tell you a little more of Lucian, you see he was well aware of the problems being caused by all of this infighting, and he had a solution for it."

"What kind of solution?" asked Chairman Cain with a raised eyebrow.

"William" Owen stated "You see, all this infighting was being caused by uncertainty over whose right it was to rule the pack. How could anyone argue that is was not William's right to lead, he was after all our elder. During his rebellion Lucian was able to obtain a key to William's fortress, his plan was to unlock William, and use our only Elder as a symbol of the untamed Lycan spirit, it would end the fighting."

"How did Lucian hope to control him?" the Chairman asked.

"Why do you think we wanted to merge the bloodlines" Owen grinned "With the immeasurable strength of a Hybrid, Lucian would have been able to keep William under control, while the rest of the Lycan followed him as a figure head."

"Son of a bitch" laughed the chairman "If he had been successful the Vampires wouldn't have stood a chance."

"No they would not" Owen agreed "Unfortunately though, events took a turn for the worse, and we lost both Lucian and William. That is when Andre seized his chance, he united the various packs when he signed Amelia's treaty. This allowed him to build enough capital to play the Vampires at their own game, in the world of politics and corporations, which is where you two come into it."

"How?" the brothers asked in unison

"I am going to need your continued support, money, protection everything."

"Why should we?" asked Senator Cain.

"Because I want to see the Lycan's finally defeat the Vampires, you want to President of the United States, and your brother here would like for Mandrake to become the biggest corporate entity in the world. We need each other to achieve these goals."

"Okay Mr, Owen" the Chairman nodded, "you have our attention"

"Andre was right" Owen declared "It is time for the Lycan to undergo a Renaissance, my people need to learn that despite the fact that we can replenish our losses faster than our enemy, and despite the fact that the average Lycan is stronger than the average Vampire, we are not going to win this war through violence alone."

"Why not?" asked Senator Cain

"The Death Dealers" he said simply "These guys were elite soldiers when they were human, they were made up of Viktor and Amelia's personal body guards, and when the Mongul's invaded Europe some of their best were turned as well. Quite simply gentleman, they are unbeatable, imagine the Delta Force with a thousand years experience."

"What about this other team?" asked the Chairman "The ones Malachi has been using?"

"Ah yes, Casper's men" Owen sighed "They are just as dangerous. When they were human, Casper and his men were Swiss mercenaries; they worked for near enough every King and Lord in Europe. After they were turned, not much changed; they've served everyone Viktor, Markus, some Lord named Duval, Amelia, right the way up to Malachi and Nina."

"That still doesn't answer the question, how do you hope to seize power?" a frustrated Senator stressed.

"To beat the Vampires we have to become them" he smiled "We have to conduct ourselves just like they do. No more warring Alpha's, we need a Council."

"That's been tried before" the Senator snapped at him "It doesn't work, you people never recognize a leader for more that five minutes. Even less than that if that person makes an unpopular decision."

"This is true" Owen admitted "But I may have found the answer, I'm going to finish what Lucian started, install a Lycan leader that can act as a figure head, someone the entire Lycan population can look to, while a Council of Alpha's make all the decisions."

"But William's dead" The Chairman yawned

"Yes he is, and we have no other Elders, but there is perhaps another way. Picture this, a young girl, saved from a life of suffering by a Lycan alpha. That Lycan then became her father, but alas he was killed by a Vampire nobleman while serving his people. Now stay with me gentleman, that same girl vowes to finally gain some justice for her people, and bring in an era of prosperity for the Lycan clan."

"Abigail…" The Senator smiled

"Abigail" Owen repeated "Look at the success the Vampires had when Nina got the whole Princess gig. Every Lycan on the planet will follow that girl."

"He's right" the Chairman nodded "If we get the right PR people on it, the girl could be useful, I mean she's Andre's daughter so the legitimacy of rule is there. She's got a sob story, and she's a sweet kid, could be just what we need, to keep the Lycan together."

"But she'd have no actual power, right?" asked the Senator

"Of course not" Owen smiled, "Like I said, I'll take care of the actual running of things. So gentleman…" he asked placing his hand in the middle of the table "…do we have a deal?"

"Well its good enough for me" nodded Chairman Cain, as he placed his hand in the centre as well" If we get rid of the Vampires, we get rid of Ziodex."

"What about you Mr. Senator" asked Owen "We are going to need your political protection."

"Your asking a lot gentleman" he sighed "I would have to have certain guarantees…"

"I guarantee that come the next election, I'll be addressing you as Mr. President"

"Okay" the Senator nodded, placing his hand on top of the other two "You've got your war."

"Excelent" smiled Owen, as the hands of the three most powerful opponents of the Vampire clan joined, "This is it gentleman, the line in the sand has now been drawn; now there is only victory or defeat."

_**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating as regular as usual, I'll try to remedy that. I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, it means a lot. Special shout outs to jimmy barnes- 13, Syndic-Machiavelli, and DeceptiveKindness, whose reviews always bring a smile to my face.**_

_**The Cardinal Sin66**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter XII**_

_**A Deadly Message**_

The Bowery, one of the most recognizable areas of New York, for years the cities wealthiest have spent their days here; however on this cold bleak night, a lone visitor stalks this city from its rooftops. In the dim light of the moon; and through the heavy veil of the New York rain, a lone figure crouches atop a rooftop, alongside the stone gargoyles that watch over the city. He tenses for a moment as he hears footsteps approaching him; the tension soon passed, there was only one other person that would be able to track him up here, there was only one other person who would choose to up here on a night like this. "Hello Selene" he said coldly, as he continued to cast his emerald gaze over the city, all the while becoming more and more soaked by the torrential down pour.

"How do you always know?" she spoke loudly, trying to compensate for the heavy wash of the rain.

"The same way you always know how to find me."

Selene wiped some damp hair away from her face, and moved behind the lonely figure "You almost look like a Death Dealer, sitting up here."

"Don't let the coat fool you" he replied, turning his head slightly, so that he could see her "I'm still in a league of my own."

"We always seem to meet in the rain" she observed, as she faced the elements without flinching "Kind of fitting, I guess."

"I guess so" he nodded "Why are you up here on a night like this Selene? Is something wrong?"

"No" she smiled "Quite the opposite in fact, I'm actually happy."

"I see…" he replied with a raised eyebrow "With the Hybrid?"

"Of course with Michael!"

"Just asking" he said defensively "I mean I know you're fond of him, but let's face it Selene, he's a world away from what you really want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped at him

"You know what I mean" he said dismissively "You've only ever truly loved one man and it aint Michael Corvin."

"Why are being like this?" she sighed

"I'm sorry, you want to talk about happy things, okay…" he rose from his crouching position and stepped towards the edge of the building "Lets go" at this he stepped off the edge and plummeted towards the Earth landing with a splash in a puddle, much to the amazement of several startled on lookers "How you doing?" he smiled at them, before being joined a second later by Selene, who had landed perfectly. " Come on then…" he began "Lets go get a coffee or something, you can tell me about how happy you are."

As the two walked through the soaked streets, an unmarked car with blacked out windows pulls away from the curb, the passenger rolls down his window, to get a better look, he has short brown hair, a pair of large reflective sunglasses and an ear piece "He's on the move sir, and Selene's with him."

"Keep your distance" a voice replied to him

"Yes Sir" the man in the car responded, as he signalled for the driver to keep following.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After an hour or so of talking, Malachi took his leave of Selene; there was a time when he would have insisted on walking on her home, but now things were different. She had after all killed him, and with her immunity to sunlight it was obvious that she did not need looking after. Malachi however did not enjoy the ability of day walking; he was forced to retire to the sanctuary of Amelia's estate. Malachi was no fool, he was well aware that he was being followed, his stalkers did little to hide it, he ignored them; the CIA was of little consequence to him. As he arrived back at the area where he had parked his car, a single man was waiting by it, the stereotypical G-Man Malachi thought to himself, dull suit, beige rain coat, and a pair of sun glasses despite the fact it was pouring down.

"I think we need to talk" the man said dryly "I'm with the CIA, my name is Washington."

"Sorry mate I'm busy" Malachi dismissed the agent as he brushed past him and opened his car door. "But if you want to leave a message with my secretary, you are more than welcome. His name is Dimitri."

"I think you will want to hear what I have to say… Mr. Davenport."

"Well…" Malachi began in a surprised tone, as he shut his car door, and turned to face the agent "That is a name I haven't heard in a long time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Washington DC, two months earlier**_

A tired agent Washington sits in a dimly lit room, scouring through old files, newspaper clippings anything he could get his hands on. In the ten years he had been in charge of the Vampire/Lycan situation, this was as stressful time as any. He had a war on his hands, one that was spilling out into other countries. Malachi and his men had been leaving a trail of corpses all across Europe as they tried to track down Nina. This was indeed a trying time for him…

"I don't get it" he sighed to a colleague "This guy has been one of the major players in the Vampire world for more than a century, and yet we know nothing about him."

"Don't be so sure" his colleague suddenly smiled "I'm sending you an email."

"What is it?" asked Washington, "Well I'll be damned… its his service record. Dated 1899, says here his name is Malachi Davenport, he was a Royal Marine until he was honourably discharged for lying about his age. He saw conflict in the British Colonies, was in line for a commendation… confirmed enemy kills… 14… My God this guy was a killing machine before he became a Vampire. This document is pretty much the only proof that this man exists… Now we have a name, and a rank we can find more… I want to know everything…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And do you know everything Agent Washington?" asked Malachi

"You were born Malachi Davenport, February 23 1888 in London England. Only known relative; Mother Mary Davenport who died in child birth. You were raised in a catholic orphanage, and named after Father Malachi O'Shea, the Priest who took you in. You stayed at the orphanage until you were fifteen, at which point you leave to become a Royal Marine, where you were deployed to the warring colonies. Despite bravery you were discharged for lying about your age in 1901. You returned to London to make a living in the cities slums, coming to the police's attention for many petty charges. Then, sometime in the Spring of 1902 you are sired by Amelia, becoming her first Chylde, only heir and chief of security. Your actions from that point onward have become the stuff of legend, some of my favourite moments include, bringing the Vampires into World War One, against the Austro Hungarian Empire, and a brief relationship with Selene that many thought would lead to the founding of a new dynasty. Have I left anything out?"

"Plenty" Malachi nodded "But you appear to know your stuff, so I am going to listen to you."

"This won't take long, I'm here to give you a warning… There is a new player in town, we're not sure who but he's been taking out government and Lycan assets, we think it's only a matter of time before you come into the firing line."

"Why do I deserve this warning?" asked Malachi

"Because when the time comes, your people may be the only ones that can stop it."

"I'll keep that in mind" Malachi said coldly as he got into his car "Thanks for the heads up."

"Not a problem, enjoy the rest of your night Mr Davenport."

"You to Agent Washington."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New Orleans Louisiana **_

A lone girl sits by the mountain of floral tributes left by her father's grave side. Deep within the grounds of the Lycan plantation the girl decked out in her black mourning attire is a sharp contrast to the white and red flowers left by other members of the pack. She wears a knee length black dress, and sensible flat shoes, her usually wild mane of fiery red hair has been straightened and tied back. The girl had given up crying now, she cared for nothing, all she could think of was her wretched existence before her father had found her, and taken all the pain away. She turns her head, as she hears footsteps approach her, only to see Owen, her father's closest friend standing over her.

"How are you feeling Abigail?" he asked her softly

"Empty"

"May I talk to you for a moment?" he asked as he took a seat next to her

"If you want to."

"I know you must be hurting Abigail, but it's time for you to be a brave girl, your father left me with instructions on what was to happen in the event of his death."

"What did he say?" she asked eagerly

"He loved you so much Abigail, do you know he used to tell people you were the most precious jewel in the Lycan Empire?"

"Did he?" she smiled slightly

"Yes he did, and he also said that if anything were to happen to him, that you should take his place. He said that you were the only one with the heart to rule our people."

"What are you saying?" Asked Abigail as she struggled to comprehend what she was being told.

"It's time for you to accept your destiny Abigail; it's time to avenge your father, to finally gain some level of justice for our people. Will you accept this burden Abigail? For your father?"

"I'd do anything to honour his memory" she stated confidently "When do we start?"

"Soon enough" he assured her "I have already sent the Vampires a message, soon enough they will know that although they murdered Andre, they have not defeated our people."

"When will I play my part" she asked

"Soon enough, first there are some men you need to meet."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Upon his return to the mansion Malachi had summoned Casper and Nina and headed straight for Amelia's throne room to inform her of his encounter earlier in the evening. As it was so close to dawn, Amelia was sat in a gold silk robe, she was clearly not impressed by the interruption.

"And did this… Agent Washington tell you anything that could help us track down this… new player."

"No My Lady" Malachi answered her "But he did know a lot about me."

"I wouldn't worry Malachi, the humans are resourceful, but they are of little concern, keep an eye out for this new player, if it becomes an issue, we will deal with it…"

Amelia was interrupted mid-speech by the sound of the throne room doors being swung open. Amelia rose from her throne to see David, and two other Death Dealers come storming into the room and stopping halfway between the throne and the door; David was carrying a small wooden chest.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Demanded Nina as the Death Dealers came to a stop.

"We have a serious problem My Lady." David said breathlessly, his voice full of panic.

"What sort of problem?" asked Amelia

David said nothing, he just swallowed hard and cast a downward glance to the chest he carried. Malachi and Casper stepped forward to the Death Dealers position, their backs to Nina and Amelia, obscuring their view of the chest. Malachi cautiously nodded to David to open the chest, as the wooden lid was lifted Malachi and Casper both peered in at the same time. Both Amelia and Nina noticed the same horrified look appear simultaneously on both Vampires faces, as the two shared a worried glance.

"What is it?" asked Nina

Malachi swallowed hard "We have a serious problem." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Malachi?" Amelia ordered

Malachi turned his attention to Casper "Take some men, find Selene. David lock this place down…"

"Malachi?" Amelia repeated

"Go now" he ordered Casper

"Malachi I will not ask you again!" Amelia snapped at him, clearly concerned by the Fear in her chylde's eyes "What is it!"

Malachi took a deep breath as he took hold of the chests gory contents and displayed it to his mistress "The head… of Michael Corvin."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIII**

**Who killed Michael Corvin**

Amelia and Nina had fallen silent as Malachi made the revelation, Michael Corvin, the Hybrid, the Abomination, what ever you wanted to call him, he was the single most powerful immortal, and now he was dead. His head and been completely drained of blood, so as no blood memory could be obtained in order to find his killer. "Who… who do you think is responsible?" asked Nina, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Malachi answered her "But when I find out I'm…"

Amelia held out a hand, stopping Malachi in mid sentence "This may be a blessing in disguise." She began "His existence was a danger to us Malachi, now we do not have to worry."

"My Lady, I have fought with this man, I gave him and Selene my word they would be left out of it!" Malachi took a moment to compose himself "And now I am a liar. I just hope Casper is able to bring her back here, before a similar fate befalls her."

"What makes you so sure she isn't responsible?" asked Nina, bringing herself into the conversation once more.

"Because she loved him" he answered her coldly

"She loved Viktor once, she killed him. You and she were close, she killed you. What makes you think she wouldn't kill Michael?"

"She's right" Amelia spoke up "How do you know she hasn't done this?"

"I just know!" he exclaimed

"Well who else has the power to defeat the abomination?" asked Amelia

"You do My Lady" Malachi observed

"Surely you are not suggesting that I would go against my word?" Amelia spoke sternly

"Of course not" Malachi bowed "I was merely making an observation."

Feeling the tension in the room between Sire and chylde, Nina again intervened in an attempt to keep up appearances "Maybe it was just a Lycan hit team" she suggested.

"It wasn't" Malachi dismissed "There is no way they could have bested the hybrid. Fifteen years ago, maybe, fifteen years ago I could have handled him myself. But not now, his powers are too developed."

"But I thought you and Casper were able to subdue him when were trying to recruit Selene" Replied Nina "You know, when you were trying to rescue me?"

Malachi cast his glance skywards, he had a confession to make "That's not completely true." He admitted.

Amelia rolled her eyes and clenched the arm of her throne "I think perhaps it is time you enlightened us…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Moscow, Six months ago**_

_A group of well dressed men walk towards the ominous looking citadel that is a Stalin era tower block. The looming structure, houses many families that quite frankly can not afford any thing else, no one asks any questions here, no one cares what anyone else is doing, this is the perfect place to take refuge, if you do not want to be found. This is precisely the reason why these four men are here, to find two people who do not want to be found. Their surveillance had told them that a woman had just left the apartment, a beautiful woman, with skin as white as the Moscow snow, and wearing clothes as dark as the night sky. The men were happy, this meant their target was alone. These men are Vampires, their leader Malachi, recently resurrected, and in desperate need of an alliance. His companions, mercenaries, led by a warrior named Casper, who he knew he would need to "recruit" this hybrid._

"_Okay, do we all have our tranquilizers?" asked Malachi_

"_Yes Sir" responded Casper "These things could take down a herd of elephants, the hybrid wont know what's hit him."_

"_Excellent" nodded Malachi "Lets go."_

_At the same time these men were walking through the building, a young man sits alone in his apartment, Michael Corvin. A peaceful man, a healer who has found himself thrown into a war he wants no part of. Despite the changes he has had to make, despite the dangers he is in, he has no regrets, because for his beloved Selene, he would brave hell itself. He laughed a little to himself, he would gladly take on hell at this point, at least it would be warmer there than this place. Michael was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by strangely familiar sound, footsteps, they were far away, but crystal clear to his enhanced sense of hearing, four sets of footsteps, and something else. A tapping sound tap… tap… tap, what was that? Then it dawned on him, a walking cane. "It cant be" he whispered to himself. He could hear the men come to a stop outside his door, he knew they had come for him…_

_The four vampires came to a stop outside Michael's door; Malachi gave a slight nod to one of Casper's men, who instantly kicked the door to splinters. The four men immediately entered to find the open plan living area, eerily empty. Malachi signalled for one of his men to check the bedroom, however he then felt something that stopped him in his tracks, a warm, and steady stream of breath. Malachi and Casper slowly turned to see Michael standing behind them, his skin, black and leathery, his eyes like onyx and his claws tensed._

"_So much for the element of surprise." Malachi quipped, Michael merely responded with a low growl. After a moment's hesitation Malachi swung his cane at Michael, driving its handle into Michaels face, sending him backwards. Casper and on of his men aimed their tranquilizer guns at him, and pulled the trigger. The two darts tore through the air, and looked certain to make contact with the Hybrid, however his speed was too great, in the blink of an eye he was behind Casper, he grabbed the mercenary by his head, digging his claws into his scalp and tossed him into his two men, sending the all three Vampires crashing into a wall. He then turned his attention to Malachi. The Vampire leader stood his ground and attempted to overpower the hybrid. Despite his skill and accuracy the hybrids strength was too great, Michael grabbed the Vampire warrior by the throat and elevated him a foot above ground level. Malachi struggled against the grip; however he could feel the Hybrids claws cutting through his throat. "Release me" he choked._

"_Why should I" Michael snarled as he drooled a little_

"_Because… I've got Selene." Malachi spat, still near to choking_

"_You're lying!" Michael roared_

"_Smell" Malachi smiled as he struggled against the iron grip. Michael had been so wrapped up in the battle that he had not noticed the smell of Selene's perfume on Malachi's clothes. He threw the vampire to the ground and allowed him to recover his cane. "That's better." The Vampire said breathlessly as he brushed down his clothes. "Why don't we lose the game face?" Michael reverted to his human form, and primitive rage gave way to a look of concern._

"_If you've hurt her I'll…"_

"_She's fine" Malachi assured him "I'll take you to her if you want?"_

"_What's the catch?" he asked cautiously_

_Malachi smiled for a moment "Cas!" he called out to his henchman, who was slowly coming round "The tranquilizer. I'm sorry hybrid, but if you want to see Selene, you have to let us put you out."_

"_Why?" demanded Michael _

"_She's being held at a secret location." answered Malachi, as the wounds on his neck began to heal._

"_Fine" Michael conceded, as he held out his arm "Make it quick."_

"_Do it Cas" Malachi nodded, Casper immediately shot two tranquilizer darts into the hybrids arm, the Vampires watched as the Hybrid sunk to the floor. "Stupid bastard" spat Malachi "Take him to the airfield, wait for me there."_

"_What about you?" asked Casper _

"_I'm going to stay here and wait for Selene" _

"_How did you get Selene's perfume sir?" asked Casper_

"_I didn't" he confessed "She hasn't changed her perfume since the seventies; I got a bottle from the airport shop. Now take him to the airfield."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat with her mouth slightly open "He surrendered to you" she said in disbelief "You didn't actually beat him."

"Well not exactly" Malachi admitted "But you can see what I was trying to do."

"Well then" Nina interrupted "That still doesn't answer the question… who could have killed Michael?"

"It must have been the Lycan" answered David

"No…" said Malachi shaking his head "Something's not right."

"I tend to agree" Amleia nodded "This does not add up. This CIA agent that approached you, he mentioned a new player, perhaps there is some substance to this…"

The conversation was again interrupted, this time by the ringing of a cell phone, Malachi immediately answered "Cas what's happening?"

"We were trying to track down Selene" Casper reported "One of my men has been badly injured."

"How?" demanded Malachi

"I don't know, but he's got a couple of heavy duty throwing stars stuck in his chest."

"Shit" sighed Malachi "Get back here now" Malachi put his phone back in his pocket, and turned his attention to Amelia "My Lady I strongly suggest we get you into a safe room."

"Why?" asked Amelia

"One of Casper's men has been taken out, I think it was Selene"

"So she did kill Michael?" asked Nina

"No" sighed Malachi "But I'm guessing she's holding us responsible."

"Do you think she's coming here?" asked Amelia

"I would say that is a very strong possibility My Lady."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New Orleans, Louisiana **_

"How do I look?" asked an uncomfortable Abigail, as she stepped into to Owen's office, her beautiful red hair was tied in a loose pony tail and her sparkling hazel eyes shone out over her delicate ivory features. Gone is the wardrobe of the girl, now the wardrobe was all business. She wore a tailored black dress, that clung gently to her body, and complemented her petit frame, and a silk shawl that hung over her shoulders, giving an impression of modesty and shyness.

"You look beautiful Abigail" Owen smiled, as he rose from his seat "Please sit down"

Abigail walked the length of the office to the desk at which Owen had been sat, and sat in the high back leather chair that her fathers friend had just risen from. Two middle aged men, on the opposite side of the desk rose to greet her. "Senator Cain, Chairman Cain" she nodded politely "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you Abigail" the Senator replied, as he gently kissed her hand "You seem to grow more and more lovely every time I see you."

"Thank you Senator" she smiled sweetly

"Abigail…" Owen began "These are the men that are going to help us avenge your father. Senator Cain will use his friends in Washington to allow us free movement against the Vampires, while the chairman's corporate forces will be placed at your disposal."

"Thank you gentleman" Abigail smiled "My father always spoke very highly of you."

"Although we were both deeply saddened by your fathers death, I just want you to know we are honoured to serve with such a enlightened young woman, you are truly a gift to your people." The Chairman flattered her.

"Abigail, why don't you go and get the business plan we discussed yesterday." Owen suggested

"Sure" she agreed, as she hurried towards the door.

Owen smiled and nodded towards his two companions "What did I tell you?"

"She's perfect" The Senator smiled widely "And she actually thinks she is in control?"

"She thinks we are her servants." Owen laughed

"When do the other Alpha's arrive?" asked the chairman "After all, our Princess needs an army."

"Within the week" answered Owen, as he poured his companions a drink "Gentleman" he said raising a glass "To Abigail"

"To Abigail" The Cain brothers said in unison, as the three toasted their future.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter XIV**_

_**Welcome Home**_

The thunderous condition of this bitterly cold night seemed to reflect Malachi's mood as he stood perched at his solitary post. He stood on the roof of Amelia's mansion, as the elements unleashed their fury upon him. He had escorted Amelia to a safe room, along with Nina and the Council, he knew Selene would come here, he would be ready. Against recommendations he alone would remain outside to face Selene's wrath, for he did not want any harm to come to her, he alone would try to reason with her; everyone else, Casper's men, the Death Dealers, would remain inside the mansion, in case he failed. His spot was excellent, despite the cloud cover he could see for miles, he cast a glance around as his leather overcoat flapped furiously in the biting wind. A clap of thunder did little to alarm him, as lightning illuminated the sky. On any other night he would feel quite tranquil here, but this was not any other night, for the vampire had observed something that cast a shadow on his tranquillity, a deceptive strength, masked by beauty. He had a history with this woman, unfortunately not all of it pleasant. He watched as she cleared the perimeter gates with one spectacular leap, and after an effortless landing began to make her way up the ornately decorated garden driveway. Malachi watched as Selene's grace went unchallenged by the harsh elements, being betrayed only by the cold vacant stare in her Sapphire blue eyes. "Selene" Malachi sighed to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A silver Mercedes comes to screeching halt on a country road outside New York City, despite the weather its occupant knows she must make the rest of this journey by foot. Ripples begin to appear as two heeled boots begin to disturb the newly formed puddles. The boots belong to a woman whose mood is fiercer than the weather around her. She silently curses those who live at the estate she is approaching; they promised her Sanctuary, they lied. They promised Michael would not be persecuted for what he is, they lied. She should have known Amelia would never allow her precious Malachi's death to go un-avenged; there were only two questions on her mind now, the first, who was Michael's killer? Amelia was the obvious choice, she is after all the most powerful vampire, and she alone possesses the power needed to beat Michael. The second question, where was his body? Her pace quickened as she approached the huge iron gates of the Vampire estate, she cleared them with ease, landing perfectly. Selene stood ready to face Amelia's defenders, however there were none. This gave Selene an uneasy feeling, no Death Dealers, no mercenaries, why? Selene began a cautious journey along the ornate garden driveway, un-phased by the deafening thunder. She suddenly felt something, a familiar presence, and she suddenly realised why there were no Death Dealers in the mansions grounds. She stopped in her tracks and cast her glance upwards to the roof of the foreboding mansion. She saw a lone figure standing amongst the gargoyles that adorned the roof, his immaculate suit covered by leather over coat, his usually perfectly groomed hair flattened and dripping wet from the rain. Selene had a history with this man, unfortunately not all of it pleasant, although she was unsurprised Amelia had sent her best after her, what did surprise her was the mans demeanour, no visible fangs, no emerald gaze; just the cold stare of his dead brown eyes. "Malachi" she whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a moment's hesitation Selene continued on her path to the mansion door, she was unsurprised by what happened next. Without hesitation Malachi leapt from his perch to an unbelievable height before landing effortlessly, not six feet from Selene. The two shared a moment of eye contact before Selene finally broke her silence "I'd like a word with Amelia" she said without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Selene…" Malachi began, trying to find the right words "I am truly sorry about what happened to Michael… but we had nothing to do with it. Someone sent us Michael's head as a message."

"You expect me to believe that?" she said shaking her head "You all hated him from the beginning, you just couldn't let him be."

"Selene… I have never lied to you… please don't do this. I give you my word, I will find out who is responsible for this…"

"His body was desecrated" she choked "If it wasn't bad enough to take his head, his body was cut open. His organs removed… left on the floor of our apartment… his body taken. I could cope if the Lycans had done that, but I smelt no trace of Lycan on his body. So who could have done that?"

"Selene listen to reason" Malachi pleaded "Michael helped me get back the woman I love… why would I betray…"

Malachi was cut off in mid sentence, courtesy of Selene's fist to his mouth. The beautiful vampiress, began a furious assault on Malachi, throwing punch after punch. Despite Selene's strength Malachi was able to block most of her attacks, easily absorbing the rest. However Selene finally showed her true strength grasping a hand around Malachi's throat and forcing him all the way back against the wall of the mansion. "You shouldn't have come unarmed" she chastised him as her grip tightened "Now this is what is going to happen… You are going to have Amelia come out here so I can force her to do the impossible."

"What… do you…mean?" he choked

"I don't care how much it costs… I don't care who it upsets… You are going to bring Michael back… in the same way you were. Is that in anyway unclear?" she demanded

"It cant be done" he choked, as he struggled to loosen Selene's grip "The… resurrection can only… be achieved… if there is something to… regenerate, who ever took his body… will have already destroyed it."

"You're lying!" she screamed

"I swear… I am not." He winced in pain

"Well that is too bad for you" she sneered

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, in a secure room of her mansion, surrounded by Death Dealers Amelia and Nina are watching the unfolding events on CCTV monitors, the rain made it hard to get a clear picture, but one thing was for sure, Malachi was not doing well. "Help him" Nina pleaded as she watched her beloved pinned against the wall in a seemingly unbreakable grip "Please, she took him from me once… don't let her do it again."

"That will not be necessary" Amelia observed coldly as she continued to watch the confrontation.

"Please My Lady…" Nina begged her "Please allow me to send some of his men, some Death Dealers anything!"

"No!" Amelia said firmly

"He's losing!" Nina exclaimed losing patience

"Please Nina!" Amelia exclaimed "The situation is under control; Selene is fighting on pure emotion that will not get her victory… not with someone as dangerous Malachi… I know you're worried, but I've known Malachi a lot longer than you. He can handle this… There" Amelia smiled pointing at the monitor "The mistake is made."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Well that is too bad for you" she sneered, leaning in closer to Malachi than she had previously been.

"My turn" Malachi hissed through displayed fangs and glowing emerald eyes, he delivered a sharp blow to Selene's stomach, sending her staggering back, he followed this up with a sweeping kick to her knee, taking her leg out from under her, sending the vengeful Selene crashing to the floor. Grabbing her by the collar, it was now Malachi's turn to fling Selene into the wall, placing a forearm under her chin, he had her pinned "Now you will listen!" he hissed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What did I tell you?" Amelia smiled proudly "Nothing to worry about."

Nina did not answer the elder; she just continued to watch the monitor, with her hands covering her mouth, and a look of fear in her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now you will listen." Hissed Malachi, as he struggled to restrain Selene

"Get off me!" Selene screamed as she began to pummel Malachi with her free hand.

Ignoring the blows, Malachi tried one last time to reason with her "Please Selene… I'm sorry it's come to this, but I have to make you see. Selene I promise you no one here had anything to do with Michael's death. Please believe me… look into my eyes, and tell me I'm lying to you."

"No…" she defied him, doing whatever she could to avoid eye contact

"Selene" a frustrated Malachi exclaimed as he gripped her chin and forcibly turned her head so that she was looking at him. "I don't care what's happened between us, I would never do anything to hurt you." He could see the tears welling in her eyes and felt an instant sympathy for her "Oh Selene" he sighed, as he instantly released his grip, and stroked her damp skin with the back of his hand.

"Get off me!" she sobbed wildly, as she pushed him backwards, she again began to throw punch after punch at him, however with every tear that fell from her eyes, her punches became weaker, until she was reduced to delivering powerless slaps, while sobbing wildly. Eventually the grieving vampire gave up and collapsed against the man she had been fighting "Oh God!" she screamed, as he wrapped his arms around her "Who took him away from me?"

"Sssh" he soothed her, as he embraced his old friend "Let it out" he whispered "You don't have to do this alone."

"Why did this have to happen" she cried, as the harsh rain, washed away her tears "Who did this?"

"I don't know darling" he told her, as he soothingly stroked her soaking hair "But I'm going to find out for you. I promise."

Selene swallowed hard, and began to compose herself, as she finally relaxed her muscles and allowed herself to be comforted, she buried her head into her companion's chest, and refused to let go. She made no attempt to find shelter from the elements, with Michael gone, this was the only place she felt safe now "What have I got to do to make you hate me?" she sobbed "I've killed you, attacked you and you still show me nothing but kindness."

"You and I go back to far to hate each other Selene" he reassured her "I've always been here for you, and I always will be."

"After we… broke up, I thought you didn't care about me anymore, I was injured badly, I was in a coma, while the damage to my brain regenerated, I dreamt that you came back for me. But when I woke up, you weren't there."

"It wasn't a dream" he said gently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Budapest, Hungary 1980_

_A wounded Selene lay motionless on her antique four poster bed; she had been like this for days. Kraven had ordered her room be converted into a makeshift infirmary so that she would be as comfortable as possible. A large pack of Lycan, led by an Alpha named Andre, had crossed the boarder from Austria in an attempt to challenge the Vampires. Selene had led a team of Death Dealers to put them down, there were casualties, two Death Dealers had been killed, the trauma to Selene's skull had been severe, and regeneration could prove difficult. This news shocked the entire Vampire world, with news travelling across the Atlantic to the other great coven in New York. One vampire in particular dreaded this news, Malachi; the two had shared a romance for several years, much to the chagrin of the Regent of the Hungarian Coven, Kraven. On the surface the two had seemed like a perfect couple, both were the favourite Chylde of a Vampire elder, both were great warriors the best their respective covens had to offer. However, the rivalry this romance spawned between Amelia's heir, and Kraven, who was Viktor's successor, looked sure to tear the covens apart. Amelia pulled Malachi away from the European arena, severing his contact with Selene, thus ending their relationship. However, affections are hard to put aside, against orders Malachi abandoned his post, crossed the Atlantic to Hungary, and risking his life has covertly entered Kraven's home. He now stands dumbstruck at the foot of Selene's bed…_

"_Oh no" he sighed, as he knelt at her side "What happened darling?" he half moaned, to his sleeping Selene, as he gently grasped her hand in his. The normally ice cold warrior could feel a tear in his eye as he looked down at this sleeping beauty. "Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in for coming here?" he asked gently, as he brought a hand to her head, "I thought I told you to be careful?" he told her as he began to stroke her silky brown hair, he did not expect an answer, but he kept talking anyway. "Come on darling" he encouraged her "Why don't you open those beautiful eyes for me?" Malachi's gentle encouragement was interrupted by the sound of Selene's bedroom door opening. _

"_What are you doing here?" a familiar voice demanded_

"_Hello Kraven" Malachi half heartedly greeted him, keeping his gaze locked onto Selene, not even bothering to look at the Regent._

"_You are not welcome in my house" he hissed_

"_Relax" sighed Malachi "I'm not here to make trouble; I just wanted to see her. What happened?"_

"_She received massive trauma, my surgeons tell me she will recover, but not for a while."_

"_So she's going to be okay" Malachi breathed a sigh of relief_

"_Yes she is" Kraven confirmed, rolling his eyes a little._

"_I'd like to be here when she wakes up." Malachi told his reluctant host_

"_I'd rather you weren't, I respect the fact that you were worried, but I do not want you in this house. If you leave now, I will not lodge a complaint with Amelia."_

"_Can I have a little while?" asked Malachi "Please?"_

"_You've got one hour" Kraven told him, as he left, closing the door behind him._

"_One hour" smiled Malachi, as he rested his head by Selene's "I'll cherish every second." Malachi did not move from Selene's side until Kraven came back, this time with Soren and a team of his men._

"_Your times up" Kraven told him "You will be extended no further hospitality; I will not tolerate another visit until Amelia comes to awaken Markus."_

"_That will not be a problem" Malachi nodded "And Kraven… Thanks, you didn't have to give me anytime. Well then my darling…" he told to Selene, as he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her pale lips "Until we meet again."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you mean it wasn't a dream?" asked Selene as she choked back the last of her tears.

"It doesn't matter" smiled Malachi

"I don't know what I'm going to do now" Selene said in disbelief, her head still buried in his chest.

Malachi pulled away slightly, so that he could look Selene in the eye "You're going to come home." He told her.

"Here?" asked Selene in disbelief

"We're still your people Selene, it's where you belong."

Selene hesitated for a moment, as the rain did little to wash away her pain "Okay" she quietly agreed.

Malachi nodded and lead her up the stairs to the mansion, a Death Dealer opened the door for them, Selene stepped through the doorway, however before Malachi could so the same, he stopped. He turned back to the night air, and once again made his way down the stairs, he cast his glance across the mansion grounds, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he was being watched, from afar by an unknown enemy.

"Sir is everything okay?" The Death Dealer asked

"Malachi?" asked Selene

Malachi snapped out of his thoughts, whatever it was, the feeling had gone "I'm fine" he nodded "Welcome to your new home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XV**

**Wise Council**

Nina awoke peacefully with a contented smile on her face, she had been laying in the arms of her beloved Malachi all day; she tightened her arms around him to let him know she was awake. "Good evening" she said wearily, as she propped herself up so she could look at him.

"Hey" he smiled, as he gently kissed her "You slept well I take it."

"Like a log" she yawned "You?"

"Not really" he said shaking his head.

"You haven't slept properly for a week, what's bothering you?"

"Everything" he sighed "None of this is making sense."

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked sympathetically, as she began to stroke his jet black hair.

"It's the Lycan's…" he began "We haven't heard from them since I killed Andre, when we didn't get their surrender, I was expecting some kind of revenge, a power struggle at least… but there's nothing."

"Maybe we have heard from them" she suggested, trying to put his mind at ease "Maybe Michael was a warning to us?"

"That's just it…" he began, frustration evident in his voice "I still don't think they are responsible…"

"Who else could it be Malachi?" she interrupted

"I don't know…" he sighed "I just… I need to figure out what's going on, I'm just missing one piece of the puzzle."

"You're becoming obsessed" she told him "I hardly see you anymore."

"I know angel" he sighed "I know… and I'm sorry. I know I haven't been showing it lately, what with Amelia, and Selene's problems… but you are more important to me than any of this stuff… and I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled, kissing his nose "I just wish you would take it easy every once in a while."

"I will" he told her, as he gently stroked her face "I'll make it up to…" Malachi was cut off in mid speech by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Leave it" Nina told him "It's probably just Casper."

"It might be important" he moaned, as he got out of bed and walked over to the table where his ringing phone rested "Yeah?" he answered it, as Nina rolled her eyes and sank back into the bed.

"Mr Davenport" a monotone voice greeted him.

"Agent Washington" Malachi replied coldly "What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you actually"

"Go on" said Malachi as he raised an eyebrow

"I have it on good authority that Mandrake pharmaceuticals have been making a series of unregistered flights from Europe, Britain and the Russian Federation. There is no record of any of the passengers on these aircraft, but all of the flights have been landing in New Orleans. I'm sure you can guess who is making all of this possible?"

Would that be my old friend Senator Cain?" asked Malachi

"It would" the Agent replied

"Thank you Agent, you have been most helpful." Malachi told him politely as he hung up his phone.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Nina

"You could say that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New Orleans Louisiana **_

"Now you know what you have to do?" Owen asked Abigail, as she paced nervously outside the door of a meeting room.

"I think so" she mumbled, as she played with the hem of her red satin dress "Do you think this is bit to Little Red Riding Hood?" She asked her new mentor as she reconsidered her outfit.

"I think it's perfect." He smiled "Now I don't want you to be afraid of these men Abigail, although I don't get along with all of them, they all respect and wish to serve you."

"I know" the flame haired beauty nodded as she psyched herself up.

"Remember, I'll be standing right beside you, the Brothers Cain will be at the table, and this plantation is full of your loyal soldiers."

"Okay" she breathed, "I'm ready."

Owen opened the door and headed in ahead of Abigail, there was a large rectangular table in the centre of the white washed room. At the head of the table was an empty chair, that looked more like a throne, this was joined by four chairs, on each side of the table, these chairs however all had occupants. "Gentleman…" Owen greeted "Please be standing… for the Lady Abigail." The eight men surrounding the table rose to their feet as the petit Abigail made her way to her seat and sat down.

"Please" she said humbly, indicating for her companions to sit.

"Lady Abigail…" Owen spoke up as the men took their seats "Allow me to introduce you to everyone. On your left are two gentlemen you already know, Senator, and Chairman Cain."

"Miss Abigail" they both greeted her

"Next to them…" Owen continued "…First, Deacon, Alpha of the California pack…"

"My Lady" he bowed

"…Next from the Russian Federation we have Sergei, Alpha of the St Petersburg Pack…"

"An honour My Lady" he bowed

"Working around to your right…" Owen continued "…We have Herman, Alpha of the Austrian Pack."

"Lady Abigail" he bowed

"Next we have something of a rarity, From London we have Co-Alpha's Charles and Edward."

"Oh cool twins!" Abigail smiled "Weird!" The rest of the room remained silent "Sorry" she mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

"Um… and finally" Owen laughed, trying to move on "From The Ukraine, and leader of the largest pack, other than your own… we have General Nicolai"

"My Lady" he bowed

"Thank you gentleman" she said sweetly, as she took a moment to take in her guests. She was a little startled by her guest's appearance. Ever since her father had brought her to this safe haven the only Lycan she had come across were the well groomed, sophisticated Lycan of the plantation. Her guests were a sharp contrast to the immaculately dressed Owen, and his men. With the exception of the Cain brothers, all of the Alpha's had long unkempt hair, shaggy beards, and wore tattered combat clothes, mostly Khaki and combat fatigues. "As you know gentleman, My father came closer than any of Our past leaders have, to other throwing the Vampires. In allying himself with the Senator and the Chairman he has made us more powerful than we have ever been. In this place, this plantation, we need not be ashamed of what we are; we need not be afraid of the Death Dealers. This place is our future, the times of hiding in sewers, and subway tunnels are over, we are the superior bloodline; it's time we took our place in the night. However, this future depends on you gentlemen. You see, this is my house, my safe haven, left to me by my father. If you wish to enjoy my hospitality, you must work with me; the days of infighting are over. Gentleman, although you may see a little girl sitting before you… I am my father's daughter, and I expect your loyalty." Abigail finished her speech, and nervously awaited her guests reaction. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, General Nicolai, the Ukrainian alpha rose from his seat, looking straight at Abigail with a gaze of iron, Owen and the Cain brothers nervously awaited his response, the rugged General began to clap; soon the other five Alphas joined him in his standing ovation.

The ovation was soon interrupted by the sound of the meeting room door swinging open "Well, well well…" a German accent greeted the gathering "A party, and I was not invited."

"What are you doing here?" Herman demanded as he threw off his torn overcoat

"Look at this…" the stranger continued, "… all of the major players."

"You are unwelcome here" Owen snarled, as his eyes turned jet black, in an unusual lapse in composure.

"Owen who is this man?" asked Abigail, as she stared at the stranger in her home, he was tall, dressed slightly better than the other Alpha's, in a heavy green coat, a leathery material. Something stirred in Abigail… that coat; she had seen similar ones before… "He's a Death Dealer?" she asked nervously

"No" Owen sneered "He's something worse."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good evening My Lady" Malachi bowed as he entered Amelia's chambers.

"Malachi" she smiled widely as she rose to greet him, she had only just got out of the bath, her hair was still damp, and she was dressed only in a blue silk robe, Japanese design that reached down to just above her knees "It's good to see you" she said gently as she placed a hand on his arm "We hardly spend any time together these days."

"Forgive my lady" he sighed "… I've missed you."

"What is troubling you Malachi?" she asked

"You may want to assign this investigation to someone else" he said coldly "I just can't see the whole picture."

"You are the best I have" she reassured him

"Then why can't I do this" he let out a frustrated moan

"Its okay" she reassured him, as she guided him to a chair "In over a century there has never been a challenge you can not handle." Amelia perched herself on the arm of his chair and gently embraced him "I'm so proud of you" she whispered "Death itself could not tame you."

"Thank you My Lady" he smiled, as he kissed her hand and leant his head on her arm in a gesture of affection.

Amelia felt a tear welling in her eye as she felt Malachi against her; she instinctively tightened her embrace, and wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. "Shall I continue with my efforts?" Malachi asked her.

"Wont you stay here a while longer?" she almost pleaded "I have missed your company more than you could ever know."

"Of course My Lady" he told her, as he wrapped an arm around his sire, and pulled her closer to him "I'll stay as long as you want."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi had left Amelia's chambers some time later and had decided to take a walk around the mansion grounds; he sat on a stone bench by one of the ponds in Amelia's estate. He sat lost in thought as the moon reflected off the surface of the dark waters. It was a cold night; there was a biting wind that ruffled his hair. Malachi was so lost in thought that he had not heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Malachi" a weary voice greeted him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Malachi instantly stood up and turned round "Eli" he bowed out of respect for Amelia's oldest aide. He had served both Amelia and her father as a human, and since being turned by Viktor had acted as Amelia's viceroy for centuries. Unlike most vampires, his age was apparent, he looked ancient and weathered, and he still wore medieval looking clothes. "What can I do for you Viceroy?"

"May I sit with you a minute?" he croaked

"Of course" Malachi agreed as both Vampires sat on the stone bench.

"I hear you are having trouble in determining the identity of the Hybrid's killer?" the ancient Vampire enquired

"Don't even get me started" Malachi sighed "I know it's not the Lycan, but I can't find any evidence of this 'new player' the CIA told us about."

"Let me tell you a story" Eli began "Long before I was a Vampire, I had the privilege of serving the greatest man I have ever known. Amelia's father, Lord Arthur. His father had just died, so he split his kingdom between his two sons, they would each rule half. The two brothers never really got along, so there were minimal relations between the two Kingdoms. Then one winter, Amelia's father, and his ally to the North, Lord Viktor found themselves at war with the last of the Corvinus clan. The war was not going too well, but then one day a great fire tore through one of our castles; now of course, the Corvinus were the most logical culprits, but Amelia's father was certain that it was someone else. A 'new player' if you will? But we couldn't find any evidence of a 'new player.' And then it dawned on us, it was his own brother that had set the blaze. He looked to take Amelia's fathers lands for himself, to double the size of his kingdom."

Malachi thought for a moment about Eli's story "So you're saying…"

"I'm saying that just because an enemy is unknown, that does not mean they are a new enemy."

"That still doesn't tell me who is responsible though does it?"

"Doesn't it?" asked Eli "Think about it, the strength and power necessary to kill the hybrid, the methods used, the hatred involved. I think we both know the answer to your question." Eli told him, as his voice took on a deadly serious tone.

Eli watched as a look of realization swept over Malachi's face "Have you informed Amelia?" Malachi asked him coldly.

"No" the Viceroy told him "I thought you could make better use of this information.

Malachi nodded his head and rose from the bench "Thank you viceroy." He said, placing a hand on Eli's shoulder "As always your advice is invaluable."

Eli watched as Malachi hurried through the estates grounds, before turning his ancient gaze to the reflection of the moon on the water "Some ghosts never rest."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVI**

**Ghosts of the Past **

"You wished to see me My Lord?" Casper bowed as he entered Malachi's office.

"Yes, please come in…" Malachi answered him, as he paced the floor in front of his desk "How's Jacob? You know after his little run in with Selene."

"He's fine sir" Casper reported "But that's not why you wanted to see me, was it?"

"No it's not Casper." Malachi began "I… have obtained some rather disturbing information… regarding the death of Mr. Corvin."

"What information sir?" Casper asked intently.

"I'll fill you in later… needless to say it's going to be dangerous."

"I'll get my team ready" he said confidently "We'll be ready in no time."

"No" Malachi commanded "I want you to split the team in two. Confine Selene to her quarters; have six men guarding her door."

"Yes Sir" he nodded curiously "And the other men?"

"They are to remain with Nina at all times." He said sternly "Don't tell her why."

"Of course sir" he bowed "And me sir, where am I in all this?"

"Never more than two feet away from me."

"This is big isn't it sir?"

"Very big Casper."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New Orleans Louisiana **_

Abigail felt very uneasy as she sat opposite this stranger; Owen, and all the other Alpha's had worked themselves up into a frenzy, Charles, one of the co-alpha's of the London pack had to be restrained from attacking the smug Germanic stranger who wore the battle coat of a Death Dealer, but Owen had told her he was worse than a Death Dealer "What could be worse than a Death Dealer?" she asked nervously. "Who is he?"

Owen composed himself and turned to the red head "Abigail this… man may wear the garb of our enemy… but he is in fact a lycan."

"It is true my Lady" the stranger smiled "We are of the same blood."

"Yes…" sneered Owen "You see Abigail, when Lucian began his rebellion, not all of us were fighting for our freedom. The man you see standing before you is called Dracon; and he is a traitor in every sense of the word. When the first of us escaped from the Vampire's fortress, he stayed behind; he helped the Vampire's hunt us down."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Abigail asked him in disbelief

"I had my reasons" he answered her, never losing his grin

"He wanted money, and power." Owen continued "Mr. Dracon here, saw himself as the head of a Lycan Death Dealer legion… fortunately, he never found any support amongst our people. So he sold his services to the Vampire Lords."

"You're a mercenary?" asked Abigail

"Mercenary?" Laughed Owen "When William Shakespeare coined the phrase 'Dog of war' this is the man he had in mind. He has fought for humans and vampires. No cause was off limits to him."

"That was a long time ago" sighed Dracon "I have had no dealings with the Vampires for two centuries."

"That's only because Viktor found you so disgusting that he exiled you. Mr. Dracon found himself alone, we didn't want him, the vampires didn't want him, and the humans stayed away from him for fear of reprisals from either side, all alone."

"Not all alone Owen." He smiled

"What's he talking about?" Senator Cain demanded

Owen let out a frustrated sigh before continuing his story "The only reason that this filth has been able to live so long is the fact that he has the only remaining first generation Lycan under his control, he keeps them in his fortress in the Urals, they're too powerful, we've never been able to get past them."

"You keep your own people as servants?" Abigail asked in disgust

"A necessary evil, My Lady." He grinned evilly "Which is why I'm here. I would like to pledge my forces to you."

"You have got to be joking" sneered Owen

"Don't be so hasty" Chairman Cain interrupted "First generation Lycan could come in handy."

"NO!" General Nicolai yelled "I say we kill him now."

"You haven't been able to so far" Dracon smiled

"Yes, but your 'pets' are in the Urals, and the Urals are a long way away." At this the General transformed into his Lycan form, and leapt across the table. He grabbed Dracon by his throat and squeezed tightly.

"I will not tolerate violence in my house!" Abigail screamed at him

"Please My Lady, do not interfere" Owen shot her down in a patronizing tone.

"You… don't want to… do this." Dracon choked, as the other Alpha's began to transform.

"Why not?" demanded Owen "You're a traitor, you're Lycan slaves are on the other side of the world. Why shouldn't we leave you to die."

"Owen" Abigail pleaded

"Not now Abigail"

"Because… I have him…" Dracon choked "I… have the… boy."

"Wait!" Owen yelled "The boy was lost to us during the early seasons of the rebellion."

Dracon pulled away violently from the General's grip "Well I have been able to recruit him. You know I see what your doing here Owen, you've got your human friends, a council, and your little Princess sat on her throne, but there is one thing you are missing, one thing the Vampires have that you do not."

"And what's that?" asked Owen

"Champions" he said defiantly "The Vampire's have Malachi, Selene even Amelia. Figures the rest of the coven can look at, and know for certainty that they can win a battle. The boy can do that for us. We'll have a champion."

"One man, and a few dogs" The Senator spoke up "Is that all you can bring to table?"

"No gentleman, you see contrary to popular opinion…" Dracon cut his own sentence short as he lashed out, punching a claw like limb through the General's Lycan face, he then retracted the limb with the same quickness, bringing with it the grey matter of the General's brain. Abigail let out a scream as the fallen body of the General collapsed to the floor "…It's not just my pets that have kept me alive this long." Dracon quickly composed himself and casually walked past the other Lycan Alpha's to the chair that had previously been occupied by the General "Ah, I see there is a spare chair at this table after all." He said cheerily as he sat down "Now tell me, how may I serve you My Lady?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Casper walked side by side through the Amelia's mansion; Malachi had just finished telling his mercenary all of the details he had obtained. He could tell Casper was slightly nervous about the events that were going to unfold, this was strictly a need to know operation, and no one else had any knowledge of it, not even Amelia. The two were headed for the side door of Amelia's mansion when the two were stopped by the sound of a familiar voice "Malachi!" Nina yelled at him

"Oh shit" he sighed as he gripped the handle of his walking cane, he could tell by the sound of her voice, she was not best pleased. "Is something bothering you my angel?" he smiled widely as she approached him, flanked by the six armed guards Casper had assigned to her.

"Um yes Malachi" she began sarcastically "You could say that there is indeed something wrong."

"And what might that be?" he asked in an equally sarcastic tone. Nina said nothing; she just smiled and pointed to the men following her. "What?" he asked trying to play dumb.

"Why are they following me?" she asked, frustration clearly evident "I ask them, and do you know what they tell me?"

"I…"

"I'll tell you what they say." She interrupted him "Caleb, why are you following me?" she asked one of the armed men.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I'm under orders not to say."

"There you go" she smiled insincerely "So perhaps you would like to tell me, why they're here."

"They are doing what they are paid for." He told her "I need to know you are going to be safe."

"Safe from what?" she asked

"I'm going to be bringing someone back to the mansion tonight, and that person may not be happy to come."

"Who?" she demanded, Malachi leant in and whispered something into her ear "Oh…" she muttered.

"I have to go" he said gently as he kissed the top of her head

"Be careful" she called after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Casper and Malachi made their way towards their car the two did not go unnoticed. Watching them from a window overlooking her grounds was Amelia, she knew something was wrong, Malachi had become absorbed in his work, and she could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. "Where are you going?" she whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning around to look at the other man in the room "David" she spoke gently to her lead Death Dealer "I want you to take a team and follow them, I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Of course My Lady" he bowed, as he left her office.

"Where are you going?" she again whispered as the Mercedes carrying her beloved Malachi sped away from the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New Orleans Louisiana **_

In a well guarded room of Abigail's plantation a second meeting was taking place, the same people sat at the table, however now Owen sat at the tables head. Abigail was no where to be seen, this was no place for the puppet princess. Owen and the Alpha's were not happy that Dracon was at the table with them, however the Cain brothers were eager to have him on board, and whether he liked it or not, Owen knew he had to keep these men sweet. "Okay Dracon" he nodded "You want in, here are the conditions… you take the same oath as every other Lycan here, you pledge your loyalty to Abigail. You allow a Mandrake team to bring your pets to this plantation, where they will be placed under the care of this council."

"Of course" he agreed

"And you bring the boy before us." Owen told him, waving a finger in his face "If he is still alive, then he is the last of Lucian's bloodline, and he could be just what we need."

"What do you mean?" asked the Chairman

"Allow me" Dracon interrupted "Lucian has a younger brother, a very different character to Lucian. Lucian had the brains in the family, but his brother had the brawn. Such a powerful creature, he was undefeated, unbeatable. That was until he mysteriously disappeared; he left Lucian's army and never involved himself in the war again."

"What happened?" asked the Senator

"We presumed he had been killed" Owen answered

"But alas he hadn't" Dracon grinned "You see, he is not like the rest of us. He despised conflicts, he's a romantic, he left to find peace… but centuries of growing to love immortals and then losing them, had taken it's toll. When I found him he had just buried the last of the family that took him in. That was one hundred and fifty years ago, I took him in, treated him like my own, if I tell him to fight for you, he will. If I tell him to die for you he will."

"You're sure" asked the Chairman, "You said he hated conflict, what makes you think he won't just walk away?"

"Like I said, he's a romantic. He would never abandon a damsel in distress, especially one as lovely as your Lady Abigail."

"This girl is becoming more and more useful by the second." One of the Alpha's commented.

"And you say this guy is unbeatable?" the Senator asked

"Completely unbeatable."

"And what's this guys name?" asked Chairman Cain

"Daniel" Owen answered him

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**New York City**

Malachi and Casper slowly and cautiously make their way through a dark labyrinth of sewer tunnels, the water got deeper, to just below their knees, the further along the tunnel they progressed. "I'm ruining a perfectly good suit." Casper moaned

"Shut up" Malachi sighed "I'll buy you another one."

"You really think he's gonna be down here?" asked Casper "It doesn't seem like his style."

"Trust me" Malachi told him "look, up ahead" he smiled as the two saw a dim light glowing. The two approached the light, and found a single figure standing with his back to them.

"It took you long enough to find me" the stranger spoke with a regal voice "Unfortunately I haven't finished my work yet, the hybrid was just the beginning."

"I think you should come with us" Malachi said sternly

"Do you know who I am boy?" the stranger asked

"Your reputation precedes you."

The stranger let out a patronizing laugh "Foolish boy you have no idea what you are up against."

"I won't let you lay a finger on Selene" he said firmly

"You could never stop me." The stranger hissed

"Don't be so sure" Malachi smirked, as he unsheathed his blade "Please come with us now." The stranger turned to face them and stared through the two Vampires with a piercing azure stare. He seemed to glide across the sewer standing mere inches from Malachi. He attempted to place is iron claw like hand around his throat, however Malachi easily deflected it.

"Impressive" the stranger hissed "The hybrid put up a fight as well. If I were you, I'd look behind you."

The two Vampire's immideately turned around to see, a beautiful woman standing behind them, she had straight raven hair, tied in a pony tale, piercing blue eyes and a body to die for. She wore an elegant black trouser suit that clashed with her grim surroundings; in her left hand she carried a samurai sword. The girl swung the blade wildly at the two Vampire's, Malachi easily deflected her blows with his own blade, eventually forcing her against the tunnel wall. "Chastity!" the stranger called out, as he stepped forward. Casper immediately raised an arm, he was holding a pistol

"Don't move" he said coldly "This ammunition WILL kill you." The girl fought her way free of Malachi, and pushed passed him, so that she could stand by the stranger's side.

"I'm sorry My Lord" she said with her head bowed "I was too hot headed."

"Do not worry Chastity." The stranger reassured her "I am more than capable of killing both of these…" The stranger found himself cut off in mid speech, there were footsteps approaching, very, very quickly. "Death Dealer's" the man hissed, as David's team approached the scene.

'Shit' Malachi thought to himself 'Amelia had me followed.' Malachi took a deep breath as the team approached him; they took a position behind Malachi and Casper, saying nothing. They did not need to say a word; Malachi could feel their amazed glances without looking at them. "It can not be" David mumbled in disbelief.

"Take their weapons" Malachi ordered David, he got no response from the Death Dealer "David!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't" he finally replied, as he pointed his assault rifle at Malachi. "Drop the blade Malachi" he demanded.

"Why don't you drop yours?" suggested Casper, as he placed his pistol against David's temple. His only answer came from the sound of David's Death Dealers cocking their rifles, and training their sights on both suited Vampires.

"It's alright Cas" Malachi sighed in defeat as he allowed his blade to drop to the floor "Do as they say." Casper dropped his gun and put his hand in the air.

"I trust you are willing to rethink your approach now servant!" The stranger bellowed.

"Of course My Lord…" Malachi dropped to a knee

"Get up!" the stranger commanded "You will learn your place!"

"What are your orders... Lord Viktor?"

A/N Hey guys, just another quick note to say thanks for all the reviews, and a special well done to Syndic-Machiavelli, who saw this coming a mile off.

-The Cardinal Sin66


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVII**

**The Return of Viktor**

Amelia sat restlessly on her throne, the nights events were weighing heavily upon her, it had been several hours since she had sent David to follow Malachi, she knew deep down that Malachi did not need looking after, but the very thought of something happening to him, the thought of losing him again seemed to much for the elder to bear. She had been speaking with Eli, when the message came, that her presence was needed in the throne room. And so to the throne room she went, she was dressed in a strapless black gown, that was tailor made for her flawless figure, her hair pulled back tightly so as to expose every centimetre of her china doll like face, a string of pearls adorned her neck, a gift from a dignitary she could no longer remember. She looked every bit the Elder Princess, however closer attention to her emerald eyes reveals a vulnerability, a sense of worry that she could not quite put her finger on. She felt slightly at ease knowing that Eli was sat at her right hand, the chair to her left remained empty. Amelia cast a glance around the room, to see Dimitri, some Death dealers, and the assembled Council "Where is Nina?" she asked a council member.

"She is on her way My Lady" he bowed in response

A moment later, the councillor's response verified itself when the huge double doors to the room swung open. Nina entered the room flanked by the half dozen armed guards; Malachi had 'assigned' her. Amelia smiled to herself as she saw the petit creature of the night almost totally obscured by the huge men surrounding her. Nina stopped before Amelia's throne "My Lady" she greeted her with a slight curtsey before taking her seat at Amelia's left hand; her guards also took position behind, and to the side of her seat.

"Something's wrong" Amelia observed

"Apparently so" Nina answered

"Would you care to enlighten me?" said Amelia, as she turned to look at the new head of the council

"I wish I could My Lady" she sighed "Malachi is being somewhat… elusive at the moment. These guys are with me constantly, and he's confined Selene to quarters… to be honest… I'm not sure what to expect."

Amelia let out a sigh of frustration "Do not worry child… I am sure he will not put himself in any danger."

"We are talking about the same guy right?" asked Nina "Of course he's putting himself in danger."

"Fair point" Amelia conceded

The gathering of Vampires continued to wait for half an hour, until the heavy doors of the throne room were again swung open, however Amelia was not expecting what would happen next. As the heavy oak doors hit the wall with a loud bang, David was the first to enter the room, he was carrying his weapon, and beckoning for someone to follow him "Okay, bring them in" he ordered. Two Death Dealers then came into the room, walking backwards, their sights trained on someone just out of view.

"What's going on?" demanded Nina, her question would in fact answer itself; when more Death Dealers entered the room, they to had their weapons raised, and sights trained, however unlike before, Amelia's court could now see who the Death Dealers were aiming at. Malachi and Casper walked casually into the throne room, seemingly un-phased by their Death Dealer escort, both men's chest were illuminated by the red laser sights of automatic weapons. The two men stopped in front of Amelia's throne, as the Death Dealers took a defensive position around them. "Gentleman" ordered Nina, as her own guards moved in front of her and aimed their weapons at David's team.

"What is this treachery" Amelia hissed at David "You dare raise weapons against my chylde?"

"Don't be too hard on him My Lady" Malachi began coldly "He is only following orders."

Amelia leapt from the platform that housed her throne, landing perfectly in front of David, her Emerald eyes glowed with a cold fire, as she grasped a hand around her Death Dealer's throat, forcing him to his knees "Who orders" she hissed menacingly

"Release him My Lady" Malachi sighed "The covenant supports his actions."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded

Malachi took a deep breath and began an apathetic speech "Lady Amelia, Princess, Viceroy and members of the council' may I present to you…" then with an exaggerated movement of his arm he motioned towards the door "Lord Viktor, and Miss Chastity."

A hushed silence fell over the court as the doors once again swung open, and there stood Lord Viktor, greatest of the immortal Lords. Amelia did not even realise she had released her grip on David, as she stood mouth wide open. He looked the same as ever, his huge frame adorned by a red leather robe with gold etchings, his brilliant blue eyes staring through everyone in the room. He was accompanied by a tall elegant looking girl, with eyes as blue as his, and a confident stride, her raven black hair tied in a pony tail, she wore a Samurai sword on her belt, and carried Malachi's cane in her hand.

"It can not be…" Amelia smiled in disbelief.

Malachi rolled his eyes and reluctantly continued "Lord Viktor… Welcome to the New York coven, I trust your stay will be… enjoyable."

Amelia hurried over to her fellow elder and brought a hand to his face "Oh Viktor… I thought you were dead."

"Amelia…" he smiled back "As lovely as ever."

"How is this possible?" she asked

"That's what I would like to know" interrupted Malachi

"All in good time" Viktor assured Amelia "But first there is someone I need to attend to."

"Any thing" Amelia told him

"Selene" he said menacingly

"Over my dead body" Malachi called out

"That can be arranged" smiled Chastity

Amelia shot Viktor's companion a look of disgust and snatched Malachi's cane off of her, throwing it back to its rightful owner Amelia turned her attention to Viktor "Your…pet must learn her place." She sneered

"Of course" Viktor conceded "The curse of youth, she meant no disrespect, did you Chastity?"

"Of course not My Lady" she bowed "Please forgive me"

Amelia nodded "Viktor… My heir has placed Selene under his protection; as such I can not allow any harm to come to her in my house."

"Are you denying me an audience with her?" Viktor demanded

"Of course not" she told him "But I will accompany you personally"

"Very Well" Viktor agreed

Amelia lead Viktor through the corridors of her mansion, the two had quite a following, Malachi, Nina and Casper had followed Amelia, Chastity had followed Viktor, and following them were David's Death Dealers. The Party made there way to a door at the end of the corridor, outside which stood a group of armed Vampires Malachi had told to stand guard. The men did not move as Viktor approached them, it was not until Malachi nodded for them to move that they stood aside. "She's through there" Amelia told him.

Viktor opened the door to the luxurious guest suite, only to find it eerily quiet. "Selene" he called out "Selene!"

Amelia hurried into the empty room "Malachi, where is she" she asked impatiently

"Somewhere safe" he smiled "You see, I figured Lord Viktor here, would want to see her, so I… allowed him to capture me and bring me back here."

"You mean this was all a rouse?" demanded Viktor

Malachi turned to look at Amelia "Did you really think I would allow myself to be bested by Death Dealers?"

"I suppose not" she smiled

"Where is she!" Viktor demanded

"All in good time" Malachi smiled, as he sat down on a couch "But first I have a few questions. Starting with how the hell are you still alive…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hungary- Fourteen and a half years ago**_

_Alexander Corvinus, first of the immortals, strongest of his kind, a man who would describe himself as an oddity of nature. However you want to describe him, the man is about to breathe his last. Markus, his own son had mortally wounded him, he sat in a pool of his own blood, watching his legacy leak out onto the deck of the Sankta Helana. His entire life had been consumed with concealing the misdeeds of his bloodline, and now his work was done, he had passed on the last of his legacy to Selene, she would have to finish his work. This man, who had spent his life concealing the Underworld wars from mortal eyes, and now there was another immortal he must take care of… himself. Taking a demolition charge, he activated the gas, and placed it back in the case with dozens of explosives, as the electrical charge activated itself, the gas ignited, consuming Alexander Corvinus, and sending his ship sinking to bottom of the harbour, with all the relics of a thousand year war with it._

_One of these relics; a body, the body of the strongest of all Vampire Elders, Lord Viktor. Despite the explosion the body was protected by the metallic bowels of the ship's morgue, and so sank to bottom of the harbour, like a steel coffin. The body had suffered severe damage in its last moments, half a head lost, sliced clear off, and then his body desecrated, his most guarded possession surgically removed from his chest. Such terrible injuries, no Vampire could survive this; that is to say no ordinary vampire. Unknown to his would be killer, or Alexander Corvinus, the long and painful process of regeneration had begun, there was enough of the brain left to regulate the regeneration process, and so it began, natural regeneration on a unprecedented scale, first the brain, the cerebral cortex re-established itself, flooding Viktor's mind with images from his life, yet the Elder was powerless to act upon it. Two images stood dominant in his mind, the first his beloved Sonja, tied to the stake burning violently in the new dawns light. His greatest sin. The second image; Selene; standing before him holding his sword, dripping with his blood. How ironic he thought to himself, the first time he tried to prevent a merging of the bloodlines he had to kill his daughter. The second time he tried to prevent a merging of the bloodlines, his daughter had to kill him. A fitting punishment he thought, over the months, his muscle, skull tissue, scalp and hair had regenerated themselves. Soon, he was ready after God knows how long in the murky depths, Lord Viktor was awake. His cobalt eyes opened with a terrible pain, his lungs were filled with fluid, Viktor struggled violently through the bowels of the wrecked ship, until he came into an opening in the hull, he swam out into the open water, and headed for the surface. He silently cursed to himself, he could tell even from this depth that it was still daylight, and so he retreated back into the ship, trying desperately to cough up the water in his lungs, only to let more in, an endless torture, with no release. Viktor had to wait for hours, until the sun went down, finally he made his break for the surface. He burst through the surface of the water with a sickening gasp, as he swam for what remained of the fire damaged docks he began coughing up water. He was finally able to pull himself up onto the charred planks of the dock. The greatest leader of the Vampire world was on all fours choking up the contents of his lungs. After several minutes of agony, the exhausted elder collapsed on the spot, after hours of agony, Viktor again surrendered to unconsciousness. _

"_Hey!" a voice called out to him "Hey are you alright?" Viktor groaned in pain as he felt someone prodding him with something "You look like shit." _

_Viktor rolled over onto his back with a groan, he allowed his eyes to flicker open as he saw a girl standing over him, she wore a long coat, scruffy clothes and had unkempt black hair, even so, there was no disguising her beauty. His vision was still blurry, however he managed to make eye contact with the girl, she had hazel eyes, in that instant he was reminded of a night six hundred years ago, to a girl in a barn. "Selene?" he said wearily._

"_Sorry Old Timer" the girl told him "What are you doing here?"_

"_I was… injured." He croaked still laying on his back_

"_Man, when was the last time you ate?" the girl asked him "You look terrible"_

_Viktor paused for a moment, he had no idea how long he had been in that water "I do… I do not know."_

"_Are you a little crazy" she asked him_

"_No" Viktor moaned, as he sat upright, he stretched, causing himself great pain. In a reflex reaction to this pain, his eyes glowed blue, and his fangs elongated._

"_You're one of them" the girl breathed, as she hurried backwards, she opened her long coat to reveal a samurai sword, a Katana she unsheathed the blade and looked at Viktor with hatred "You bastards killed my family!"_

_Despite the pain Viktor leapt to his feet, only to be met with the girls blade, she sliced him across the stomach, causing him to let out a yell of agony, with lightning quickness he grabbed the sword and struck the girl in the chest and sent her flying along the dock. The girl looked up at him in surprise, she stared at the wound, "I don't understand" she whispered _

"_What!" demanded Viktor as he inspected her blade_

"_Silver is supposed to burn your skin, hurt you, kill you."_

"_Silver?" asked Viktor in disbelief "Child, I am not a Lycan." He laughed _

"_Then what are you?" she questioned_

"_I am Lord Viktor" he said regally "Ruler of the Vampire coven."_

"_Vampire?" the girl sighed "First werewolves… now Vampires" The girl buried her head in her hands and began to cry a little "What the fuck is wrong with this country?"_

_Viktor took a moment to look at the girl "You hunt alone?" he asked her "with only a sword to defend yourself?"_

"_The blade is etched in silver, another hunter gave it to me" she sighed "My family were killed in London; I followed the trail of bodies to this country, along the way I met up with others who had been hurt by those… monsters. One man gave me that sword; I've killed three dogs with that. They never mentioned anything about Vampires."_

"_Amazing" he whispered "And you have no family? No loved ones?"_

"_I have nothing" she sobbed_

"_You must not fear me child" he spoke softly, as he handed her back the sword "You have an ally in me."_

"_You want to help me?" she asked_

"_In a way" he nodded "I want to give you the power, the strength, the knowledge to avenge your family…"_

"_And in return?" she asked_

"_I need to feed' he told her seriously_

"_You want to make me… like you?" she asked _

"_Do you have anything to lose?"_

_The girl thought for a moment, she was clearly nervous. Then, without saying a word she removed her coat, and began to unbutton her shirt, she pulled the torn, dirty shirt open, exposing her neck and cleavage, she then tilted her head to one side and swept her hair away, allowing easy access to her silky flesh "Will it hurt?" she asked nervously_

"_Not for long" Viktor assures her, as he took her by the shoulders and brought her closer to him "What is your name child?"_

"_Chastity" _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow" Malachi smiled sarcastically "Viktor… that was… a truly wonderful story. Really, very moving."

"Malachi!" Amelia chastised

"Forgive me My Lady" he bowed "So what then my Lord, the two of you wait behind the scenes, until now? Why now?"

"Not exactly child" Viktor began in his regal patronizing tone "You see, I tried to make contact with our people, however I found the mansion in ruins, all European estates surrendered to the Lycan, Amelia signed a peace treaty with them."

"I had no choice" Amelia interrupted

"I was going to reveal my presence to you, however I started to hear rumours that Amelia had slumbered…" Viktor turned his attention to Nina, who nervously moved behind Malachi "And left this child in charge."

"Hey" she spoke up "This Child, brought more money into this coven than you ever did."

"Money" Viktor spat "Politics, you are weak, that is why I decided not to bother with the coven, I didn't need a weak coven to help me track the abomination."

"So the two of you did it all by yourselves?" asked Malachi

"Not exactly" Viktor smiled smugly "There was a vampire willing to help me, someone not bound by the laws of the coven, someone who understands strength."

"A traitor" hissed Malachi "Who"

"No, not a traitor" Viktor sighed "Despite her flaws, the girl managed to inspire loyalty in our people. No, my ally was someone overlooked in the events following Markus's massacre."

"That's impossible" Amelia interrupted "We accounted for every Vampire in Europe, following the Hungarian incident."

Nina closed her eyes and ran a nervous hand through her hair "That's not completely true" she cringed

"What do you mean?" demanded Amelia

"Well…" she began nervously "We managed to account for all Vampires, and identified the remains of those killed in the mansion, and the surrounding estates. All but two…"

"Please tell me you are joking" Amelia sighed

"When there was no contact with them we assumed their bodies had been destroyed in the blaze."

"Why wasn't there a full investigation?" Asked a frustrated Amelia

"I told Director Holtz to keep an eye on the situation, but they were not major players, the only two vampires unaccounted for were a maid and one of Kraven's drivers. And as Kraven's men were among the first killed we assumed he would have been with them."

"What was this drivers name?" demanded Amelia

"Alexei" she sighed

"And this maid, what was her name?"

"I cant remember, it was a long time ago"

"Think!" Amelia said sternly

"Erin, no wait… Erika"

"By George I think she's got it." Mutterd Chastity

"Although I am enjoying this revelation" Viktor bellowed "I think I have answered enough questions, now you WILL answer mine! Where is Selene?"

"Tell him Malachi" Amelia ordered

"Very well…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Amelia's estate: Twelve hours earlier_

_Malachi hurried through the gardens of Amelia's estate back towards the mansion. He had just left Eli sitting by a pond; the wise Viceroy had just given Malachi the final piece of the puzzle. He did not have long _ _to act on this new information, hurrying through the corridors of the mansion he stopped outside the room he had given Selene and knocked on the door with his cane. "Malachi…" she smiled when she saw him "What can I do for you."_

"_I know who killed him Selene" he said coldly "I know who killed Michael"_

"_Who" she asked with Venom in her voice_

"_Viktor"_

"_Impossible" she spat "How do you know?"_

"_Something Eli told me"_

"_You're wrong" she said shaking her head violently "Viktor is dead, I killed him."_

"_You killed me as well, and I'm standing in front of you."_

"_Then I'll just have to kill him again, won't I" she said clenching her fists._

"_Not yet" he told her firmly "I've got a plan"_

"_I'm listening"_

"_You get out of here" he began "Go somewhere safe, I figure that now the Hybrid is out of the way…"_

"_Michael" she corrected him_

"_I'm sorry, now that Michael is out the way he'll be coming for you. So, you get out of here, and I'll post guards on your door, make everyone think you're still here, confined to quarters. Then I'll track down Viktor… gage his forces. Then I'll surrender to him, and bring him back here under the pretence of seeing you."_

"_Why bring him back here?" she asked_

"_Because this is where Amelia is, I doubt I'm any match for Viktor, and despite your Corvinus enhanced strength I still wouldn't bet on you beating him. Amelia is the only one with the power and experience."_

"_What then?" she demanded_

"_Then I bring him to meet you, with Amelia, and my men, and we see what happens."_

"_Who else knows about this?" she enquired_

"_At the moment just you and me, and Eli of course, but I'm gong to have to tell Casper and his team."_

"_What about Nina?" she asked _

"_I'll tell her something" he shrugged "She'll only worry"_

"_Where shall I go?" she asked nervously _

"_Here" he said, handing her a card with an address on it_

"_Thank you" she said as she walked past him, hurrying towards the end of the corridor._

"_Selene" he called after her, she silently stopped and turned to hear what he had to say. He said nothing, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue glowing magazine for a Walther PP5, he silently threw it to her, "Just in case"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So where is she?" Demanded Viktor

"I'll show you" smiled Malachi

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A motorcade of black limousines pull up outside a sky scraper in New York city, the occupants of one the cars, Viktor, Amelia, Malachi and Chastity. "What is this place?" asked Viktor.

"Ziodex" Amelia answered him

"Follow me." Malachi told them. He lead the group into the building, there were human soldiers lining every corridor, A small wiry looking Vampire waited for the party by an elevator "My Lord, My Lady" he bowed

"Holtz" Viktor greeted

"Director Holtz now" Amelia corrected him

"If you would like to come this way, everything is ready." The Vampires got into the elevator, the journey took a long time, when the doors opened there was an open space on the outside, Viktor stepped out of the elevator to find himself on the roof of the sky scraper. Casper's men were already on the roof, so were a lot of the Directors men.

"What is the meaning of this?" Viktor asked

"I'm ensuring you don't do to Selene what you did to the Hybrid"

"This is not acceptable Malachi" Amelia told him

"Forgive me My Lady, but I believe it necessary."

"Where is she?" Demanded Viktor

"She's right here" a voice answered him

Viktor turned to see Selene standing behind him with her weapon drawn "Selene" he whispered

"Hello Viktor."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XVIII**

**Forgiveness **

"Hello Viktor"

"Selene…" Viktor began "I have been looking for you."

"You killed Michael" she said coldly

"Yes" he nodded "For the good of our people, he was dangerous…"

"You killed my family"

"Again…" he said shaking his head "It was necessary, for the safety of our people."

"You took everything from me" her voice trembled, as she pulled back the hammer on her pistol "You've brought suffering and death to all the people who have ever loved you."

"Selene put the weapon down" Viktor spoke softly

"Why so you can kill me? Like you killed Michael, and Sonja, and the countless other souls who have fallen at your sword."

"No Selene" he pleaded "I've been looking for you for a different reason."

"I don't care" Selene choked as she wrapped her finger around the trigger.

"Stop this" Amelia hissed

"Just a minute" Malachi told her

"I'm not waiting a minute" snapped Chastity as she unsheathed her sword

"No Chastity!" Yelled Viktor "This needs to be done, I have much to atone for"

"Viktor is this wise?" asked Amelia

"It is necessary" he told her "Selene, after you did what you did, I was lost, sealed in a watery tomb, and in that time do you know what I thought most about?"

"What?" she asked, nearly tearful at the sight of the man she once adored

"You" he said emotively "You were the only thought that kept me alive during that time… to earn your forgiveness, give you the life you deserve."

"Earn my forgiveness?" she spat "By killing the man I love?"

"One last duty to the covenant" he sighed, but now it is I who must face judgment, he dropped to his knees and looked straight into her crystal blue eyes "Selene I love you… like a daughter. And now I kneel before you, in front of all these people, and beg for your forgiveness."

Selene stepped forward and rested the barrel of the gun on Viktor's forehead "Forgive you?" she said in disbelief "You're deluded."

"Very well Selene" he sighed "Aim, aim true"

"Malachi!" hissed Amelia " What are you waiting for? I ordered you to stop this!"

"I'm sorry My Lady" he bowed "I must admit this wasn't quite what I was expecting. Selene!" he called out "Maybe you should back off…"

"It's too late Malachi" she sobbed "His reign of destruction ends tonight."

"I know I have taken much from you Selene" Viktor sighed "But I have given you so much, eternal life, a purpose, all of my love. I have forgiven you for trying to take my life, can you do the same."

Selene tensed her finger on the trigger, there were so many emotions running through her mind right now. She didn't know whether she hated or loved the man kneeling before her, she didn't know whether to kill him or hug him. "You've hurt me so much" she whimpered

"And for that I am truly sorry" He spoke gently "If killing me is the only way to relieve your pain, If it can bring you even the smallest amount of peace, then I welcome death."

"My Lord please" Chastity pleaded

Selene looked straight into Viktor's eyes; her arm began to shake as she again tensed her trigger finger. Finally, she hung her head and allowed her arm to drop to her side, as Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. She let the gun to fall to the ground and slowly walked past Viktor, to where Malachi and Amelia were standing. She stood before the two Vampires with an empty expression "My Lady" she began in a defeated tone "Am I still welcome at the mansion?"

"Of course" Amelia nodded sympathetically

"I would like to go back now" Selene sighed

"Malachi will take you." Amelia told her, Selene made her way to the elevator followed by Malachi and his men "Malachi!" Amelia called out

"Yes My Lady?"

"I want her disarmed, no weapons at all. She is to go nowhere unsupervised."

"Of course" he bowed

"Go, I'll catch you up; I need to speak to Lord Viktor."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A heavily escorted limousine makes its way through a series of country roads away from New York City, sat in the back of this limousine are the two most important Vampires in the world, Lord Viktor and Lady Amelia. "That was an unnecessary risk Viktor" Amelia told him "If she were to have pulled that trigger you would have died."

"I could have disarmed you within a blink of an eye" he smiled

"Than why didn't you?" she demanded

"I knew I was never in any danger, Selene needs me." He smiled "My plan has finally come together, the Hybrid is dead, and Selene has come back to me."

"I hardly think she's ready to forget all that you have done to her" Amelia observed "She is devastated."

"For now" he grinned "But she will soon come round."

"A dangerous deception Viktor"

"But one that has paid off" he exclaimed "Now come, show me my coven"

"Your coven?" she asked with a raised eye brow"

"Forgive me, our coven."

"My coven" she corrected him

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New Orleans Louisiana**_

A cargo jet emblazed with the Mandrake Pharmaceuticals trading logo sits on the tarmac of a private airfield. As a small army of people scurry round preparing to unload its cargo, a group of men stand like statues watching the event unfold; these men are Owen, Dracon and the other Alpha's of the various Lycan packs.

"Is the cargo intact?" Dracon asked a member of the flight crew

"Um… yes sir" the man spoke nervously "But they're a little… um… restless."

"Unload them" Owen ordered

On the Lycan's orders the cargo hold to the plane opened up, the airfield suddenly filled with the echoing howls of the plane's cargo. A Mandrake swat team then began the nervous process of wheeling out a series of cages onto the tarmac. There contents, first generation Lycans; huge snarling creatures unable to assume human form ever again. The Mandrake guards eventually wheeled out nine cages, all containing a single muzzled Lycan. "Ah My Pets have arrived" Dracon smiled, as his Death Dealer jacket blew in the wind.

"You truly are a despicable creature Dracon" Owen told him

"That may be Owen" he smiled "But you and your little Abigail need the Lycan I control."

Owen cast a glance over to the caged Lycan, and watched as they furiously attacked their cage bars "True Dracon…" he began "But your pets are not the most precious cargo on this journey are they?"

"No they are not" he smiled, as the ground crew moved the metallic staircase over to the door of the plane "Even you should enjoy this Owen."

After a moments wait, the door of the Plane finally opened, and a familiar figure emerged from the portal. A young man, his hair a wild mane of blonde, his eyes, jet black locked permanently in their Lycan state. He wore humble clothes, Black trousers and a brown tunic his muscular frame wrapped in the battle coat of a Death Dealer. "Daniel" Owen whispered.

The new arrival descended the stair case clutching a battle axe in his right hand, he made his way across the tarmac to where the other Lycan were assembled, where he came to a stop. "Master" he bowed to Dracon

"Hello Daniel" Dracon spoke warmly, as he embraced the Lycan "How was your journey."

"Different" he spoke humbly as he took a look at the plane.

"Hello Daniel" Owen greeted him

"Hello Reinhardt" he replied "It's been a long time"

"Owen actually" he corrected him "It's Owen now"

"So much has changed"

"You're aware of our situation?" Owen asked

"Of course"

"So you are here to finish your brother's work?"

"No" Daniel corrected him "Though I grieve for my brother, I never wanted any part of his war, to honour his wife by killing her father never made sense to me; that is why I left the war behind me."

"But why?" A Lycan alpha asked "You were the best we had, you could have made a difference. You could have found glory."

"There is no glory in murder" Daniel answered him "If my only talent is death then I am glad I am without glory. There is no honour in killing the weak, no honour in slaughtering the innocent."

"Then why have you come back now?" asked Owen

"Lord Dracon tells me that our people have a Princess now. A Princess that is working towards peace rather than vengeance, if my talents can help her achieve this peace, I pledge my life to her cause."

"You know you'll have to kill again?" An Alpha spoke up

"Killing for peace is preferable to killing for revenge" was his only answer

"Come!" Dracon exclaimed "Let us present you to her"

"What is her name?" he asked

"Abigail" Owen told him

"Abigail" he repeated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amelia's Estate- New York**_

Malachi had brought Selene back to the mansion that he promised her would be home; she had not said a word to him the whole journey, they finally got back to Selene's room, still not saying a word to each other. As Selene stood gazing out of the window at the glowing full moon Malachi finally broke the silence. "Selene I'm going to need you to surrender your weapons."

She turned at him with a look of disbelief in her eyes, as if to ask 'is that all you can say?" She casually removed her belt, containing her pistols and ammunition, and dropped it to the floor. A moment later she had dropped her throwing stars, and silver dagger as well; one of Malachi's mercenaries recovered them and hurried out, Malachi shut the door behind him. "Are you okay?" he finally asked

"Do you care?" she responded coldly

"Of course I do" he said gently

"No I'm not" she told him "I wish he had come to kill me, I really do, then I could have just pulled the trigger and it would have been over." She sat down and buried her head in her hands "When he told me he loved me, that he wanted to make amends… do you know what I felt?"

Malachi shrugged his shoulders "Anger, hatred?"

"No" she sobbed slightly, shaking her head "I was happy, I wanted to just fall into his arms and let him care for me, like he had for six hundred years. He's killed pretty much everyone I have ever loved, and not only could I not bring myself to kill him, I still want him to take care of me." She eventually gave up trying to maintain her composure and allowed herself to cry "What a terrible person I am."

"No" Malachi said soothingly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him "He's your sire, of course you're going to feel something for him."

"I feel so lost Malachi" she confessed "How I wish my love was still here."

"Which one?" asked Malachi?

"What do you mean?"

"Michael or Kraven?" he asked

"I don't know what you mean?" she sobbed, trying to avoid his question.

"Oh come on Selene…" he encouraged her "You cant fool me with that, the whole time we were together, your passion was reserved for Kraven."

"Don't say that…" she pleaded

"When I was tracking down you and the hybr… Michael, I went to the Mansion, I saw his portrait, the flowers, the notes. You've left him a note near enough every year since he died."

"Sometimes I wish he would come back" Selene sighed

"Don't hold out too much hope on that" Malachi said coldly

"Will you stay with me please?" she asked, with a rare display of vulnerability

"Of course I will"

Selene stretched out on the couch and rested her head on Malachi's lap; he gently stroked his old friend's hair as a tear rolled down her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New Orleans Louisiana **_

Abigail sat wearily at her desk, in what was now her office, she let out a moan of boredom as she sank her head into a stack of papers. She lifted her head from the desk when she heard the doors opening and shot an unimpressed look at the man who entered. "Is something the matter Abigail?" Owen asked her

"I'm bored Owen" she exclaimed "All I do is look through your reports. Do you think the Vampires make Nina do boring stuff like this?"

"I imagine they do" he nodded.

"Yeah well… I'm still bored" she sulked

"This is not a game Abigail" he said firmly "sometimes life is boring"

"Whatever" she pouted

Owen let out a sigh "Well luckily for you I have something to ease your boredom, there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Ooh" she smiled, as she clapped her hands together "Who" she asked excitedly

"Lady Abigail may I introduce to you… Daniel, brother of Lucian and champion of the Lycan clan." Abigail's mouth opened slightly as the handsome younger brother of Lucian entered her office, her hazel eyes stared into his jet black ones. "My Lady" he bowed before her "It's an honour to meet you" he told her, holding out a hand.

"Hi" she smiled shyly as she offered her hand to him; he gently took her tiny hand and brought it to his mouth planting a delicate kiss on it. She blushed a little and fluttered her eye lashes, so much so that she hadn't noticed Dracon, and Chairman Cain enter the office as well.

"Abigail" Owen called

"Hmm what?' she asked

"Daniel is here to help us win this war, so that we can finally live in peace."

"Awesome" the girl smiled

"Yes My Lady" Dracon interrupted "Daniel was undefeated amongst our people, he is the greatest warrior we have, and I am offering you his services. Isn't that right Daniel?"

"Yes My Lord" he nervously bowed, and withdrew behind Dracon.

Abigail looked at him sympathetically "How was your journey?" she asked

"It was fine My Lady" Dracon interrupted "I think Daniel would rather get straight to work."

"I think I would rather have Daniel tell me that himself." She said boldly

"It's probably for the best My Lady" Daniel bowed.

"Hmm" she mumbled, before rising from her desk and walking over to where he was standing "Walk with me" she told the handsome young Lycan

"Where are you going Abigail" Owen asked

"That's not your concern" she smiled "Come on Daniel"

"Abigail!" Owen called after her

"I thought you said you could control her" The Chairman sneered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Abigail and Daniel strolled through the grounds of her plantation; Abigail was a little awkward around the handsome Lycan at first. "Why do you let Dracon talk to you like that?" she asked "Why do you back down from him?"

"When he found me, I was in a very low place, he took me in, gave me a home. I owe him a lot."

"Is that why you wear the Death Dealer coat?" she asked him "So you can be more like him?"

"I suppose it is My Lady" he smiled.

Abigail stood silent for a moment, as she played with a strand of her red hair "So what's with your eyes?" she asked "How comes they're always black?"

"I prefer them this way" he shrugged "Better vision"

"They're cool" she smiled "So Mr Champion…" she began "Are you one of those Lycan's who runs round in wolf form as often as possible… you know… bark at the moon and all that stuff."

"No My Lady" he smiled "I never transform."

"Why?" she asked intently

"I've never felt the need to." He shrugged "I've never had to transform in order to beat an opponent, I've had to bare my fangs a couple of times, but never total transformation."

"I've only transformed once as well" Abigail embarrassingly confessed "The first full moon after I was bit, but never again." She looked down at the ground and rolled her eyes "I don't even know how to change. My father never taught me."

"Good" Daniel nodded "Someone as lovely as you should not have to undergo such a painful and undignified experience."

"Thank you" she blushed slightly

"You are welcome My Lady" he said humbly

"You can call me Abigail" she smiled sweetly


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XIX**

**First Blood**

Malachi finally got back to his own room, he had been with Selene for most of the day, he entered his chamber and removed his coat, he instinctively checked the shutters on his window to make sure the room was free of sunlight and made his way over to his bed. He paused, and smiled, Nina was laying there so peacefully, her breathing a steady and soothing rhythm, he fixed the covers over her, and sat in a chair so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty. Malachi rested his feet on a desk and closed his eyes. "How's Selene?" a delicate voice asked wearily.

"Hey" he whispered "You're awake."

"Hmm yeah" she mumbled as she rolled over on to her side "You've been gone a long time, how's Selene?"

"Confused" he said softly as he perched himself on the side of the bed "She's got a lot to deal with."

"Well it's you I'm worried about" she pouted as she looked up at him

"Why Angel?" he asked her gently as he carefully caressed her silky white cheek

"Your little stunt with Viktor, that was dangerous Malachi, what if he holds it against you?"

"Sssh Don't worry" he told her soothingly "Everything will be fine."

"Come to bed for a while" she almost pleaded

"I cant, there is a lot I must attend to, I'm just gonna get a shower and head out."

"Fine" she sighed, "Try not to get into anymore trouble"

"I love you" he whispered as leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat in her office still somewhat troubled by the events of the previous night, she had work to do but instead found herself flicking through the channels of the plasma screen on her office wall. She had been watching the news, yet she found herself increasingly uninterested in human affairs, that is until one particular story caught her attention "_And in other news, the Republican Party has announced that its candidate for the next presidential election will be none other than controversial New Jersey Senator; Senator William Cain II, known for his hard line views on crime and punishment the Senator is already a favourite to win…"_ "This is a serious problem" Amelia spoke with wide eyes to the man sitting with her in her office.

"Yes it is My Lady" Eli coughed "If the Lycan are able to control this country's President, then our lives will be made very difficult."

"How do you fancy a trip old friend?" Amelia asked him

"If it is your will My Lady"

"I want you to go to Washington, meet with the President, and remind him of his obligations to us."

"Of course My Lady" he bowed

"Thank you" she nodded "and have someone summon Malachi, I must speak with him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New Orleans Louisiana **_

In the warm light of the midday sun Abigail makes her way through the ornate gardens of her plantation, she slips in an out of the tree lined walkways until a disturbing noise catches her attention. She turns cautiously and heads towards the stables; Owen had recently moved her horse from the stables and had them fitted with reinforced cages. Now rather than holding her thorough bred pony, the stable is a zoo for some of the fiercest creatures to ever walk the planet, the first generation lycans. Abigail found herself drawn to their soul splitting howling, despite the fact she had been warned to stay away. She slowly entered the stables to see most of the Lycan sedated, one however was very agitated, attacking its cage aggressively, and to her delight Daniel was already there…

"Whoa there" he said softly trying to calm the beast, "you have nothing to fear from me"

"What are you doing?" she asked him nervously, too intimidated by the beast to come any closer

"My Lady, I did not hear you."

"I thought I told you to call me Abigail" she told him

"Of course… Abigail."

"So what are you doing?" she repeated her original question.

"Ah, she's agitated" he sighed "She won't settle down."

"She?" asked Abigail

"Yes" Daniel nodded "They may appear savage beasts, but they are our forefathers, they have their own moods, likes and dislikes… and they are very loyal."

"What do you mean?' she asked curiously

"They have been my companions while I have stayed with Master Dracon… they have offered me much comfort."

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes really…" he smiled "… come I'll show you."

"Over there" she exclaimed "I'm… not sure."

"Come on… I promise they won't hurt you."

Abigail made her way nervously to Daniel's side, flinching slightly at the sight of the hulking Lycan "She looks very angry" said Abigail as she swallowed hard.

"Maybe she just needs someone to calm her down." Daniel smiled

"You have got to be joking" she laughed.

"It's easy" he told her, as he gently took the girls wrist and guided her hand close to the lycan's snout. "Just stroke her gently" he instructed. Abigail's hand reluctantly made contact with the Lycan causing it to growl slightly, which in turn caused Abigail to jump back with a yelp. "Its okay" he laughed "Try again."

Abigail again made contact with the Lycan, bringing her hand under its snout, this time Abigail was unphased by the low growls. She continued to stroke the creature, running a tiny hand through its fur, after a moment the Lycan stopped growling and seemed to soften against Abigail's touch. "My God" she smiled "Amazing"

"I think she likes you" Daniel told her, Abigail continued to stroke the now tranquil Lycan, until the only noise was a slight purr of comfort, the Lycan moved its head slightly and began to lick Abigail's hand. "Did you see that?" She beamed

"They are no different to any other animal, they can be tamed."

Abigail eventually backed away from the Lycan "Thank you so much for showing them to me" she smiled widely.

"It was my pleasure" he bowed "But I must attend to more serious matters."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a slight pout.

"Abigail I was summoned here for one reason… to fight… to kill; and if we are to ever live in peace, I must carry out my mission."

"There are a lot of warriors here…" Abigail told him "Maybe you don't have to fight; you could stay here with me."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible Abigail" he sighed "Dracon brought me here because he needed a champion, which has to be me."

"What are you going to do?" she asked nervously

"I am going to go to their ground… make my presence felt"

"When?"

"Today"

"I see" she mumbled "And when you get to New York, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find the Vampire's champion, the one they call Malachi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Estate New York**

Malachi sat in his office; he was not in the best of moods. He had already been given a dressing down by Amelia for his actions at Ziodex, add to that the fact he had a unknown number of Lycan planning God knows what; needless to say he was feeling stressed. He had managed to relax in his chair after Nina began a soothing shoulder massage. "God your joints are like steel" she sighed as she tried to work out the knots. Malachi would have come back with some kind of witty reply however the mood of the room was shattered when the door to Malachi's office came flying off its hinges, landing with a thud, as Nina jumped backwards with a start Malachi rose from his seat with a lightning quickness to see Viktor and Chastity standing in his doorway.

"Do come in" Malachi said coldly

Viktor turned his attention to Nina "Leave us" he hissed, Nina cast a glance towards Malachi, as if to ask what she should do "Do not look at him, I am telling you to leave!" he snapped. Malachi gave Nina a nod and watched as Nina quickly slipped past Viktor and out the doorway, closely followed by Chastity.

"If you ever talk to her like that again, I must just have to forget you are an elder… My Lord" Malachi hissed menacingly.

"You are not afraid of me are you boy?" asked Viktor, he awaited Malachi's response however he received none "So headstrong, you remind me of Amelia."

"Thank you"

"I need to know if there are any hard feelings between us, I do not want an enemy in this coven."

"I am the Elders servant My Lord" he bowed with a slight smile.

"I'm glad we understand each other."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While this conversation is taking place, both Nina and Chastity are waiting outside Malachi's office. Chastity looked at Nina with an unimpressed glare, as the leader of the council tried to listen in on what was being said.

"What are you looking at?' asked Nina

"Not much" smiled Chastity

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nina demanded

"You know I've seen you around this place…" Chastity began in a venomous tone "Surrounded by your mercenaries, leading your little council… look at you…" she sneered "You sit on your little throne at Amelia's side, dressed up in your pretty dresses, made up like a china doll and hanging off Malachi's arm like some concubine, you disgust me."

"Watch your mouth Chastity" Nina warned her "I am not someone you want for an enemy."

"What are you gonna do?" she challenged her "I've heard things about you; you've never even thrown a punch. Face it Nina, your days done… I'm the future around here." Nina let out a patronizing laugh at the younger vampire "You think I'm joking?" Hissed Chastity, the confrontation however was cut short when Viktor came out of Malachi's office…

"Chastity" he called

"This isn't over" Chastity told Nina

"Oh you got that right" she smiled back

"Chastity!" Viktor repeated himself, something he was not accustomed to doing.

"I'm coming" she called after Viktor "I'll be seeing you soon" she told Nina

"I look forward to it"

"What was all that about?' asked Malachi as he appeared from the doorway and wrapped an arm around Nina.

"Nothing" she sighed as she leant against him "Little skank needs to be put in her place."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the moon was at its highest point Malachi sat alone on the roof of the mansion, amongst the gargoyles that peered out menacingly into the night. He had a lot on his mind; he just needed some time alone. "I'd almost forgotten what a nice view it was up here." A voice spoke to him.

"My Lady" Malachi greeted Amelia in a startled tone, as he rose to greet her.

"No… don't get up" she said gently "May I sit with you for a while?"

"Of course"

Amelia sat down next to Malachi and allowed her legs to dangle over the edge of the roof, she was wrapped in a huge grey fur coat, her hair was loose, and blew about in the wind "I am sorry about earlier Malachi" she began "But you must accept the fact that Viktor is here, he is an Elder, you must serve him as you serve me."

"Of course My Lady" he rolled his eyes.

"Please don't be like that" she sighed "I can not stand it when you are angry with me."

"I'm never angry with you" he told her

"Do you swear?"

"Yes My Lady I swear."

"Then how about a smile?" she teased him

"What?" he exclaimed

"Come on…" she encouraged "Just a little tiny smile" she grinned as she brought a finger his mouth to try and shape a smile.

"Get off" he grinned, as he pulled away

"That's better" she smiled, "Oh Malachi" she sighed as she rested her head on his arm "My sweet Malachi"

"Come here" he told her, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I miss you so much sometimes" she whispered.

Before Malachi could answer her, the two were distracted by a commotion coming from the grounds of the estate, in the pale moonlight the two vampires watched as a group of Death Dealers ran towards the front gate, there was a lone man standing on the other side of the iron bars, he had a mane of blonde hair, eyes as black as onyx, he wore the battle jacket of a Death Dealer, and carried a battle axe in his hand. "Who the hell is that?" asked Malachi.

"Daniel" Amelia whispered in disbelief.

Daniel stood at the gates of Amelia's estate completely un-phased by the gathering of Death Dealers waiting for him on the other side. He looked past them, and began to speak, though he was not shouting his words echoed through the grounds of Amelia's estate, clearly audible for the Elder and her chylde to hear.

"I am Daniel, brother of Lucian, and Champion of Princess Abigail; I am here at the behest of the Council of Alpha's to deliver our declaration of war, and to spill first blood! However I have no interest in your Death Dealers, I am here for on reason, to challenge, kill and spill the blood of your champion… I am here for the one called Malachi!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XX**

**A night of confrontations**

"I am here for the one called Malachi!" The words of Daniel echoed through the grounds of Amelia's mansion. From their spot on the roof Malachi and Amelia had a perfect view of the unfolding events.

"Well then" Malachi said casually as he got to his feet and picked up his walking cane "I wouldn't want to keep him waiting would I?"

"No!" Amelia told him firmly, as she grabbed his arm "You are not to fight this man."

"Why, he's just a Lycan?"

"Malachi you can not win." She said firmly

A look of defiance swept across Malachi's face, "we'll see" he grinned, as he stepped off of the roof, and dropped to the ground. He started to walk towards the gate, unsheathing his blade and disregarding the cane's shaft. Amelia had also dropped to the ground and began to follow her chylde "Malachi, I command you to stop!" she yelled after him.

Malachi paid no attention to her warnings, instead he picked up a little speed and leapt over the gates, landing just behind this mysterious visitor "You must be very brave Lycan…" he spoke in a patronizing tone "… or very stupid."

"No talking" Daniel told him "I have not come here for conversation."

Malachi turned to face his face his opponent, as Amelia watched on in horror "Good" he smiled. At this Malachi leapt at the Lycan, swinging his blade with an unbelievable speed; despite his skill the Lycan was easily able to block his attacks with the axe he carried. Feeling the fight was not going according to plan Malachi hurled his blade at the Lycan, piercing his hand causing him to drop his axe to the ground. As Daniel let out a cry of pain Malachi flew at him, delivering a kick to his head, and sweeping him to the floor, he sat atop of Daniel and delivered a series of blows to the Lycan, then recovering his blade, Malachi drove the solid silver point straight through the Lycan's heart; Daniel stopped struggling.

Malachi stood over his fallen enemy, and took a couple of steps towards the gate, where Amelia and the Death Dealers were gathered "See what did I tell you?" he grinned at Amelia "Just a Lycan, nothing to worry about."

Amelia nodded her head and returned her chyldes smile. "Yes, well done Malachi…" she began sarcastically "Look behind you."

The smile disappeared from Malachi's face as he cautiously turned; Daniel stood up right, with Malachi's blade sticking out of his chest "Impressive" the lycan hissed as he removed the blade without so much as flinching "My turn"

"Oh shit" Malachi cringed as the Lycan flew at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor sat alone atop of the stone throne in the cold burial chamber that he been constructed for Amelia, this room was no where near as luxurious as the other throne room he had seen, but he preferred it, this was the lair of a warrior. He had been sitting here for hours following his discussion with Malachi, he was unsure where he stood in this New World coven, though he was wrapped up in his thoughts he soon came round when the heavy doors to the chamber began to slide open. The ancient Elder was surprised when he saw who was on the other side of the doors "Selene…"

The leather clad vampiress made her way over to the throne "I've been thinking about what you said… about forgiveness."

"And?" Viktor asked with a gleam of hope in his voice

"I don't know" Selene answered him with a stone face expression "I need you to prove to me that you are sorry."

"Anything my chylde"

"Michael's body" she stated "Where is it?"

Viktor hesitated for a moment "I have… destroyed it."

"I see" she nodded, loosing some of her composure "Then if you want to make amends, you will allow me to burry the remains I have, in a dignified fashion, I would like somewhere to mourn."

Viktor's eyes flashed with rage for a moment, how could she have feelings for such an abomination; he resented her for the fact she cared more for her own feelings than the well being of her own people "Very well" he nodded "But something discreet. I do not want his presence being made too obvious."

Selene was unsure how to respond to Viktor's complete lack of emotion, she had to resist the urge to snap his neck, and yet part of her still longed for him. Seeing her vulnerability Viktor rose from his seat and walked over to Selene "You look so lost child" he spoke softly as he brought a hand to her face, at first Selene pulled away in disgust, however Viktor persisted, he gently cupped her cheek in his hand, causing Selene to relax a little. Despite the hatred she felt for her sire, he was all she had left. Viktor looked at Selene and opened his arms, "There, there my child" he spoke gently "You are safe now" the words rang in Selene's ears, the words he had spoke to her when he found her, in that blood soaked barn, with tears running down her face she reluctantly stepped into the Elders embrace, as she had six hundred years ago. As Selene buried her head in Viktor's chest, the Elder allowed a smug grin to creep across his face, everything was coming together. He had cheated death, found Chastity, recruited Alexei and Erika, he had killed the Hybrid, and now whether she knew it or not Selene would serve him as well. Selene felt nothing but shame as she allowed herself to be comforted by Viktor, the faces of her loved ones haunted her, as she took stock of her current position she was reminded of something Kraven had told her a long time ago _'Dancing with the Devil, is warmer than you might think."_

The heavy doors to the chamber slid open once again, "My Lord!" Chastity called out in an excited tone "Oh…" she said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice when she found Selene with Viktor "I'm sorry… I thought you were alone."

"What is wrong Chastity?" Viktor asked

"There's a fight" she told him

"What kind of fight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Malachi's fighting some Lycan outside."

"What Lycan?" asked Selene

"His names Daniel apparently" she smiled

Viktor's eyes widened "Daniel" he hissed "Does Amelia know?"

"Yeah, she's out there to."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh shit" Malachi cringed as the Lycan flew at him. When Daniel made contact, Malachi felt like he'd been hit by a freight train, the lycan began a lightening attack on the vampire, after the first couple of punches Malachi could hardly block. He jumped away from the Lycan to try and buy himself some time, however Daniel stayed on him, thrashing away until Malachi could smell and taste nothing but his own blood. He was so wrapped up in trying to defend himself that he hadn't noticed the crowd gathered on the other side of the gate. As well as Amelia and the Death Dealers, Casper and his own team had joined them, along with Lord Viktor and his chyldren. "How long has this been going on?" Viktor asked Amelia.

"A few minutes" she cringed

"And your boys still alive" Viktor smiled "Impressive"

Malachi finally went back on the offensive, delivering an uppercut to Daniel's jaw, the Lycan staggered backwards allowing Malachi to tackle him to the ground, his emerald eyes seemed to glow with aggression, he bore his fangs and went for the Lycan's throat however Daniel grasped a claw like hand around the vampire's throat, forcing his head back, the Lycan was able to muster enough strength to hurl Malachi into the steel gates, the Vampire stumbled forward only to be met with a right hand that sent him to the floor. The silence of the on looking vampires was deafening, and was finally broken by the sound of Casper and his men cocking their weapons. "No…" Malachi choked as he struggled to his feet "I don't need your help." He again flew at Daniel, this time managing to deliver a knee to his ribs, he could feel the bone cracking as the Lycan let out a gasp of pain, grabbing a handful of Daniel's long blonde hair he forced the Lycans face into the ground a couple of times; that was until Daniel, stretching his arm to the point that he thought his shoulder would dislocate he reached out and recovered his axe, swinging it with all his Lycan might, he smashed the axe through Malachi's chest, causing him to spit up a little blood, Malachi sank to his knees and brought a hand to the gaping wound in his chest, before finally slumping to the ground.

"no…" Amelia whimpered as Daniel stood over Malachi, clutching his side, as the defiant Vampire again struggled to his feet

"Stay down boy" Viktor called out "There is no shame."

"The hell with this" Casper told his men "Someone shoot that son of a bitch!" Before Daniel could deliver another blow he was met with a hail of silver bullets, forcing him back. He had been shot before, but there was something different about these rounds, with a roar of pain, he turned and leapt off into the night.

"Open the gates!" Amelia almost screamed as she saw Malachi lying on the ground, she ran to him, and cradled his fallen body "Talk to me!" she pleaded

"I'm… fine." He choked "Just… a… lucky… shot."

"You and your pride" she spat "You could have been killed."

"Don't… be…silly…" Malachi smiled warily "He's… just… a… Lycan."

Amelia allowed herself to smile through her worry as Malachi drifted into unconsciousness. "Get him to the infirmary" Amelia ordered the armed men around her.

"Amazing" Viktor nodded to Amelia, as Malachi was carried back towards the mansion "In six hundred years no Vampire has ever survived a battle with Daniel. For a moment I almost thought he was going to win."

"What should we do?" asked Amelia

"I thought this was your coven Amelia" Viktor told her firmly "You should know what to do."

"I am asking for your advice Viktor" she spat venomously "You're the warlord here."

"I think, you should see to the boy, we have a unique opportunity here. Daniel has been off of our radars for centuries. No Elder has ever been able to track him down in time; but now we know where he is going."

"What do you suggest?" Asked Amelia

"I think it is about time I involved myself more directly in this war. I am going to take our forces to the Lycan ground, and kill them all."

"When?"

"As soon as Erika gets here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina lay next to Malachi on the infirmary bed; the axe blow had shattered some of his ribs and damaged the heart and lungs. Regeneration would not be a problem, but she still worried, Amelia had told her to free up some funds; that they were going to war, she didn't really care. "Are you awake" she whispered

"Hmm" was the moaned response she received

"How do you feel?" she whispered gently as she kissed his cheek

"Like shit" he muttered

"Can I get you anything?"

"No…" he mumbled "But you go… get some rest or something…"

"I don't want to leave you" she moaned

"I'll be okay"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina walked away from the infirmary, followed by one of her guards, as she made her way back through the corridors of the mansion a single figure blocked her path "And where were you during the fight?" the figure asked her.

"Chastity…" Nina began in an impatient tone "What can I do for you?"

"You could start by answering my question, where were you when Malachi was getting his ass handed to him."

"I was in here" she replied

"Hiding?" Chastity goaded her "Behind your guards?"

"Rather that than under Viktor's coat tails." She snapped back "Now why don't you run along little girl? I've got grown up things to do." Nina looked down at Chastity and resumed her journey.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Hissed Chastity as she grabbed Nina's arm

"Get your hands off of her now!" The guard said firmly

"It's okay Caleb" Nina spoke calmly "She is of no consequence. Let's go."

"Of no consequence?" Chastity repeated, as she unsheathed her sword "We'll see."

Nina allowed herself to laugh at Chastity's display "Not even on your best day little girl" she grinned "You're not in my league."

"Why?" asked Chastity "Because I haven't managed to sleep my way to the top yet?"

"Oh no you didn't…" spat Nina

"Vampire Princess?" she laughed "You're nothing but a whore." Chastity sneered at her

"Now… Now you have crossed the line" Nina said coldly

"Would you like me to get rid of her My Lady?" her guard asked

"No Caleb" began Nina as she took out her earrings, "I'll take care of this myself. Hold these." She dropped the earrings into Caleb's hands and approached Chastity.

"Come on" she goaded Nina as she swung her sword about, she made a swipe at Nina, slicing her cheek slightly, after an initial wince of pain, Nina moved forward and grabbed Chastity's wrist, she wrenched the sword out of her hand and threw her against the wall.

"I think it's about time you learnt some respect" Nina hissed as she brought a hand to the younger Vampire's throat.

"Respect for you?" she choked, before breaking free and delivering a punch to the side of her head "Why?" Chastity continued her assault on Nina, delivering punch after punch, until eventually she was punctuating her words with blows "Why should I respect you, you have done nothing for our people. I was hand picked by Viktor, trained by him to fight for our cause, I've bled for our people Nina, killed for them." She delivered another blow to the Vampire Princess, this time sending her to the floor. "And what have you done?"

"What have I done?" asked Nina as she rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth "What have I done?" Nina flew into a rage and punched Chastity square in the jaw "While Amelia was hibernating, and while your precious Viktor was sleeping with the fishes, I was the one running things." She delivered another series of blows to Viktor's chylde forcing her against the wall "Now you listen to me you little bitch" she hissed as she wrapped an iron grip around Chastity's throat "This is my house, you think you can come in here and intimidate me? Why? Because Viktor's given you a sword and a few moves? No, you think you're so much stronger than me don't you. You think that because you solve your problems with a sword rather than your brain that you are better than me. Well let me tell you something, you have had things easy! You gave yourself willingly to Viktor. Me I never had a choice, I had immortality thrust upon me. I was dragged into an alley and turned, while the sickest son of a bitch to ever have a set of fangs used me as his play thing. So don't you ever think that I haven't earned everything I have; and let this be a lesson to you… just because I don't fight, doesn't mean I can't fight."

Nina allowed the now bloodied Chastity to fall to the floor, "You… bitch" she choked as she crawled across the carpet towards her sword.

Nina placed a single foot on the blade so as to stop Chastity from retrieving it, she brought a hand to her lips to find that she was bleeding, and seductively licked the blood from her fingers before delivered a final kick to the side of the fallen Chastity's head "That's Princess Bitch to you." She smiled, as she stepped over her fallen form, "Come on Caleb" she clicked her fingers and causally went about her way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXI**

**A new student**

Malachi rested wearily on the uncomfortable infirmary bed, he had sent Nina away, he did not want any visitors. The healing wound on his chest throbbed, as flesh, bone and muscle fought to regenerate themselves. But the pain of his injury was not what bothered him the most, it was the fact that he lost. One Lycan, this Daniel had been able to beat him, he knew that his own arrogance had been the cause of his defeat. If he had shot at him, or allowed the Death Dealers to assist, then this Lycan would be dead, and the coven would have one less enemy to worry about. He closed his eyes in frustration as he remembered the axe blow, exploding through his chest cavity. The battle had not been a complete waste; at least there was no longer any doubt, as to the intentions of the Lycans following Andre's death. They had picked a champion, sent him to spill first blood, he had succeeded; there was little doubt, the war would rage on. Malachi let out an annoyed sigh as the door to the infirmary opened, Malachi leant up to see who was visiting him at the hour, and then sank back to the bed when he saw who it was "What can I do for you Cas?" he asked the visitor.

"Boss there's been a fight" he told him straight

"Between who?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chastity… and Nina"

Malachi's eyes opened widely as he rose from the bed and got his jacket "Is she okay?" he asked anxiously.

"She's fine boss" Casper assured him "From what Caleb says, she kicked Chastity's ass."

"Hmmm" Malachi smiled through the pain "That's my girl."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Mandrake Pharmaceutical Offices- New York City**_

The lobby of the huge office building is surprisingly active for such a late hour; the reception area is abuzz with anticipation for the men gathered there. Three figures take centre stage, The Chairman of the board at Mandrake, Robert Cane, Owen, the power behind the throne of the New Lycan order; and Dracon, a despised figure on both sides of the immortal war, however a necessary ally, surrounded by their various Lycan and human enforcers the men are more anxious than normal…

"He should be back by now" The Chairman snapped "He's been gone to long. Owen I suggest you send him some reinforcements, now!"

"Relax Robert" Dracon reassured him "Daniel is undefeated among our people, he'll be here."

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right" Owen Sighed "Daniel's the right man for… the job." Owen hesitated as he spoke, when he saw the hunched over form of Daniel stagger through the door.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Dracon, as he approached the warrior, Daniel collapsed on the floor in front of him, his skin had turned a deathly shade of grey, his veins were like iron cables in his arm, flowing with some kind of silver fluid.

"What's happening… to me" Daniel choked

"Shit!" Yelled Owen "It's silver nitrate"

"Will he live?" Dracon asked unfeelingly

"His body appears to be rejecting it" the Chairman observed "I'll have to get him to a lab."

"Did you accomplish your mission Daniel?" asked Dracon "Did you spill first blood?"

"I… beat him…" The Lycan choked

"Then Malachi's dead" said Owen with a sigh of relief

"No…" Daniel choked "They… opened fire… before I could… finish him."

"Damn it" The Chairman hissed "well at least we sent them a message. Take him to the lab." Several of the Chairman's guards helped Daniel to his feet and began to carry to him.

"Wait…" Daniel winced "There is… something you must… know."

"What is it?" asked Owen

"At… the Vampires mansion… I saw… Viktor."

Both Owen and Dracon swallowed hard at Daniel's revelation "It can't be that bad" The chairman nervously interrupted

"Oh it is." Owen told him "This is turning out to be a monumental waste of time." Owen stepped towards Dracon and sneered at him "It appears our champion has lost his touch."

"Don't you worry about Daniel" Dracon reassured him "He's still undefeated, he sent the Vampires a message, and at least we know that Viktor's on the scene. We can still come out on top."

"I hope you're right" Owen sighed

"Of course I am" he smiled "The Viceroy is still in Washington, so providing the Chairman's brother does his job, old Eli won't be around much longer."

"My brother will take care of the Viceroy" Chairman Cain assured him "You just worry about you're end of the deal."

"Don't worry Chairman" Dracon smiled "I haven't forgotten about Ziodex."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amelia's Estate- New York**_

In a large room that has been converted into a gymnasium; a single Vampire can be found honing her skills on the padded floors. Chastity; frustrated by the result of her earlier confrontation she vows to herself that she will never be caught off guard again, she moves gracefully across the mats in the dark gymnasium, practising the moves her Sire and mentor had taught her. The air seems to tear as she handles her silver edged sword as an extension of her own body. She finally takes a break, moving a few loose strands of hair away from her face she takes a drink of water, and then stops suddenly. "Are you going to watch me all night?" she called out.

"I suppose not" a cold voice answered her back, from the rafters.

"Then why don't you come down?" she challenged the voice. Malachi dropped from the ceiling, cane in hand and landed gracefully in front of her, "Come about your girlfriend?" Chastity asked him.

"No" he said simply "As you are now aware, she's not just a pretty face."

"Then what do you want?" She asked him

Malachi shrugged his shoulders "I don't know what your problem with Nina is, and frankly… I don't care. But I will not have two Vampires fight each other in this house, the enemy is outside, not in here."

"Oh I see" she smiled sarcastically, "So this is a pep talk."

Malachi laughed at the girl a little, "Do you know why you lost to Nina?"

"Enlighten me?" she sighed

"It's the same reason I lost tonight, Arrogance. I mean don't get me wrong, you are good. You've got some moves, there's no doubting that, but you're not as good as you think you are."

"You have no idea how good I am." She smiled

"Okay then…" Malachi nodded, as he unsheathed the blade from his cane "…show me."

Chastity allowed a devilish smile to creep across her face before charging at the wounded Malachi, she swung her sword wildly, however Malachi was able to deflect all of her blows, causing the sound of steel on steel to echo through the room, she made a long sweeping action with her blade, Malachi sidestepped her and knocked the back of her head with his blades handle. "You're too aggressive" he told her calmly "Remember, strength is only a small part of fighting; do not sacrifice skill for strength. Again." Chastity shook the cobwebs and again began her attack; she could tell that this time Malachi had to work slightly harder to deflect the blows, sensing an advantage she went low, spinning on the floor Malachi jumped over the blade, landing behind her and kicked her knee out from under her.

"Damn it" she spat through gritted teeth, as she punched the floor "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not using you're sword properly" he told her, as he offered her a hand up.

"I am!" she spat somewhat petulantly "Viktor taught me how to fight."

"That may be so" Malachi nodded "But Viktor is used to European swords, an Eastern sword is very different. Don't get me wrong, you're still good with it, you'll be able to hold your own against most opponents…"

"Why do I get the feeling there's a but…" she interrupted

"Because there is" he smiled "Being able to hold your own against most opponents isn't good enough, especially during these uncertain times."

"So what do I do about it?" she asked him

"You learn"

"Okay then" she nodded "teach me."

"You're technique's okay, try again with less power." Chastity again came at Malachi, this time taking his advice; the exchange was more even this time, with Malachi having to work to deflect her blows. "Good" he smiled, as their blades rang out against each other "Now I'm going to attack you, make sure you keep the blade edge upwards." Malachi began a series of powerful attacks forcing Chastity back to the edge of the mat, as she struggled to regain her balance Malachi was able to knock the sword out of her hands and hold his blade to her throat "It looks like we need to work on your defence as well."

"Damn it" she cringed "I've been fighting Lycans for years, I don't understand!"

"Calm down" he told her soothingly "You are a good fighter, but its time to step up your game; and its probably going to take a while."

"How can I be a good fighter?" she sighed "I lost twice tonight."

"That is because you picked on the wrong person." He told her bluntly

"I didn't think she could fight." Chastity snapped

"No you assumed she couldn't fight" he corrected her "If you had put any thought into it, you would have taken into account the fact that she's had the fangs a lot longer than you, she's worked her way to the top of the vampire world, you would have thought about who sired her. Assumption is a very dangerous thing."

"I suppose so…" she mumbled

"Now…" he began with a sinister smile "This lesson isn't free, you must do something for me."

"What?" she asked nervously

"Apologize to Nina, whatever your problem with her is, it ends now."

"Okay" she agreed "Why are doing all this for me? I would have thought you'd hate me."

"You remind me a lot of myself" he told her "I know what it's like to be the chylde of an elder. You want to prove yourself, I understand that. Plus you're English" he smiled "I've been surrounded by Europeans and Americans for too long."

"Is that the only reason?" she asked him

"Honestly…" he began with a slight hesitation "I feel a bit sorry for you. For years it was just you and Viktor, and now you've been brought here. And let's face it, since you got here Viktor's been too concerned with Selene to worry about what you're doing."

"So what now?" she laughed slightly "You step up to the plate?"

"You're good Chastity" he nodded "I can make you great." He bent down to pick up her sword and handed it back to her "You're weapon is you're life, remember that."

"I will" she smiled, as Malachi slid his blade back into his cane "What sort of weapon is that?" she quizzed him, as she inspected the angel shaped handle of his cane "It looks to ornamental to be effective."

"It's German" he answered her "I picked it up in Hungary. Don't be fooled, it may be pretty but it gets the job done, I find a shorter blade more effective when fighting close quarters, you only need one hand."

"Anymore words of wisdom?" she asked politely

"Not tonight, tomorrow come and find me. Now, go and get some rest."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina sat alone in her chambers, as she allowed the events of the night to play on her mind. As if Malachi getting hurt wasn't bad enough, she had Chastity to deal with as well. The cut to her cheek had long since healed, but she was still hurting, she had often felt she was not cut out for coven life; nights like these did little to ease her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts" a voice spoke softly

"Malachi" she smiled as her lover stood in the doorway "What are you dong out of bed?"

"I heard you had a little problem tonight." He said soothingly "I wanted to see you."

"No problem" she smiled sweetly

"Then why did you go all warrior princess?" he asked her seriously

"I was just stressed" she groaned "She's been goading me since she got here. You would have reacted the exact same way!"

"That's what upsets me." He sighed

"What do you mean?"

"Angel I fight because I have to, because quite frankly… its all I know." He knelt before Nina and took her hands in his, "But I never wanted this for you. Nina, you're a Princess you shouldn't lower yourself to my level."

"Malachi…" she whispered, bringing a hand to his face "I love you so much."

"I love yo…" Malachi was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door "Not now" he ordered.

"Boss it's me" Casper called from the other side of the door "There's something outside."

"Fuck sake" he mumbled as he went to the door "What?"

"I think you're going to want to see this." Casper told him

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Malachi and Casper walked through the mansions front door to see a line of cars coming up the driveway, he cast a curious look around; there were Death Dealers and Mercenaries outside, and Selene. "What's going on Malachi?" Selene asked him. Just as she finished her sentence the lead car came to a stop, a man got out of the drivers seat, and walked to the rear door, seemingly oblivious to the bewildered gazes of the onlookers.

"Boss check out what he's wearing" Casper whispered, the man wore a long black rain coat, a red shirt and a black tie.

"Selene is that Alexei?" Malachi asked curiously.

"No" she replied

"I thought the rest of Kraven's men were killed?" Malachi asked Casper

"They were" the Mercenary replied

"Then why is he wearing one of Kraven's uniforms?" Malachi demanded.

"That's not one of Kraven's men" Selene told him "I've never seen him before." As Selene finished her sentence the rest of the cars pulled up, the occupants that emerged were all dressed in the same suits and black overcoats as the first man, until over a dozen men stood before the mansion.

"Jesus Christ there's a whole unit." Casper whispered "I don't get it, where have all these guys come from, they're vampires."

"I think its obvious Casper" Malachi grinned, as one of the men approached him "Someone's been recruiting"

"Good evening sir" the man smiled "My name is…"

"Alexei" Malachi interrupted him "I remember your face now."

"Thank you sir" he bowed slightly "My men and I are here at the behest of Lord Viktor."

"You're men?" Interrupted Selene "Alexei you're a driver, who would give you control of a team?"

"A lot has changed Selene" he smiled

"Why are you wearing those uniforms?" asked Malachi

"It was Our Lady's idea" he replied politely "She thought it would be a fitting tribute to her beloved."

"What are you talking about?" asked Malachi.

Alexei turned to one of the uniformed men waiting by the only limousine in the convoy of cars, the man opened the door and out stepped a petit, pixie looking creature with golden blonde hair, and Ivory white skin, she wore an elegant black evening dress and an off the shoulder black shawl. "Hello everyone" she smiled as she approached the steps

"Who are you?" asked Malachi, clearly unimpressed by her entrance.

"Erika" sighed Selene.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXII**

**Kraven's Legacy**

"Erika?" asked Malachi with a raised eyebrow "I thought you were a maid?"

"A lot has changed since the Markus incident" she smiled "with only Alexei and myself left after Kraven's demise, I had to take the lead, rebuild what we had lost."

"Rebuild what you had lost?" Malachi smiled "I cant believe some maid has sired herself an army. Care to explain yourself?"

"No I don't" Erika smiled sweetly "I only answer to Lord Viktor."

"I see you've found someone else to dig your claws into." Selene noted sarcastically, the blonde vampiress looked straight through Selene, Erika was far more confident than she remembered.

"Are you going to invite me in?" she asked Malachi

"Of course" he nodded "Just one thing, those uniforms your men are wearing, they stir up bad feelings amongst the people here. Your man Kraven, he tried to kill Amelia, he tried to kill me, and he is responsible for the death of the entire council, so bringing in a team dressed in the same uniforms as his men, brings back some painful memories. But by all means come on in, I'll inform Lord Viktor that you have arrived."

"Thank you" she nodded courteously

"Selene, why don't you see to Erika?" he suggested

"It would be my pleasure." She said unfeelingly while rolling her eyes.

"Cas take her men's weapons." He instructed his mercenary as he turned to leave.

"Absolutely not" Alexei interrupted "Lord Viktor has given us his blessing to bear arms."

"You are not Death Dealers, and you are not part of my team" Malachi began in a patronizing tone "That means you are not getting into this house with those weapons."

"It's alright Alexei" Erika assured him "We're all friends here."

"Of course we are, now take their weapons." Malachi said sharply as he headed back into the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You can stay here" Selene spoke coldly to her companion as she opened the door to the luxurious guest quarters that were usually reserved for visiting dignitaries.

"You don't seem happy to see me Selene." Erika asked with a smile as she inspected her room. "Though I can see why, you're jealous aren't you?"

"Of you?" Selene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Erika nodded "You're jealous because in the end, he chose me over you."

"What are you talking about?" Selene dismissed her

"Kraven" she smiled "He knew there was a chance he could die, and so he did what he had to do to take care of me. He had Alexei drive me to a safe house, he left me everything he had, had he survived he would have made me his queen, and you can't stand that."

"You're a child Erika" Selene told her "Kraven did nothing but use you, and you've always been too stupid to see it. I hope you enjoy your new room." Selene hurried out of Erika's room and stormed off down the corridor, she said noting to the people that passed her, Erika's words just kept ringing in her head, over and over again; "In the end he chose me over you." Selene finally got back to her own chambers and slammed the door behind her, she let out a sound of pure aggression as she forced her silky white fist through a coffee table. "Damn you!" she cried into the dark reassesses of her empty room "Why won't you just let me be!" She tipped over a chest of draws and sank to the floor "Kraven…" she whimpered as she thought back to what Erika had said, how she looked, the status she had, Kraven's queen. "It should have been me…" she sobbed to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat peacefully in her chambers, unaware of what had been transpiring outside, she snatched what ever quiet moments she could. Since Viktor had arrived in New York she had hardly got a minutes peace, however her relaxed tranquillity could not last, she had heard his footsteps, tasted his scent long before he got to the door, but she allowed him to knock any way. "Come in Malachi." She smiled.

"Sorry to bother you My Lady" he bowed as he entered "May I have a minute."

"Of course" she answered him "Please sit down." Malachi let out a sigh as he sat down in the chair opposite Amelia's "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Erika's here My Lady." He reported

"And?" she asked with a slight shrug "She's just Viktor's latest favourite, surely she is of no concern to you?"

"I'm not so sure My Lady…" he began, with a slight hesitation "Our initial information told us that she had fled along with one and Kraven's men and laid low until she was approached by Viktor. However it appears that Lord Viktor has not been completely honest with us."

"Explain yourself?" she demanded

"It wasn't just Erika and Alexei that arrived; they had a whole team with them."

"How many?" she sighed

"Fourteen, all vampires, and they were all wearing Kraven's uniforms."

"I was under the impression that all of Kraven's men had been killed." She quizzed him

"Yes My Lady" he nodded "These men are newly sired, a direct violation of the treaties we have with the humans."

"Fourteen men" Amelia sighed "Where are they now?"

"They have been taken to a holding area; I've had Casper take their weapons."

"Good" she nodded "This may not be a bad thing, we could use all the reinforcements we can get."

"You're right" he nodded "It's just that… we already have two bearers of arms, the Death Dealers, and Casper's team. I'm worried that with a third team the situation within the coven may become… combustible."

"I see…" Amelia nodded "Keep their weapons away from them, and make sure the Death Dealers and your mercenaries are kept away from each other unless necessary."

"Very good My Lady" he bowed

"Come" she said gently as she rose from her seat, and offered Malachi her arm "Let us go and see Viktor and see have we cant shed some light on this situation."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene had been sitting alone for much of the day, seething with anger and jealousy over what had transpired with Erika, she allowed her thoughts to drift to Kraven, the misplaced hatred, the wasted opportunities, and then to Michael… a truly good man, perhaps the only one she had ever known… he had given her his heart, he had hardly been dead a moment… and yet the only grief she felt was for Kraven. She buried her head in her hands and silently cursed herself for her fruitless affection. She was interrupted however when a loud knock rattled on her door… "Who is it?" she asked, trying to compose herself.

"It's Tibias Ma'am" a voice called back "There is someone here to see you."

Selene rolled her eyes and went to the door, opening it she saw Tibias, one of the mercenaries in Casper's team and the man he had escorted, Alexei. "What do you want?' she asked Kraven's former driver.

"I have something for you." He said humbly as he held out a small, black metal case, with a digital lock.

"What is it?" she asked him

"I have no idea?" he told her honestly "He said only you would know the combination."

"Why do you have this?" she asked him suspiciously

"When Lord Kraven ordered me to get Erika away from the mansion, he said I was to present this to you, however I have been unable to do so… until now."

"Thank you" she said as she took the package and dismissed Tibias, she took the small metallic box over to a couch and began to inspect it, she eyed the digital keypad on the lock "only I would no the date" she sighed. Then it dawned on her, and she began to punch in a series of digits… 14 11 1408, the fourteenth of November 1408 that night six hundred years ago, when he had rode away to fight Lucian, the night she had kissed him. The lock clicked open, and Selene slid the case open to find two objects, a compact disk, and a large silver signet ring. She walked to the desk in her chambers and inserted the CD into a laptop. A video file instantly popped up, and Selene was visibly shaken by what she saw, "Oh…" she muttered as an image of Kraven sitting at his desk appeared on screen…

"_Hello Selene, if you are watching this, than I am dead, and everything I have worked for over the last six hundred years lies in ruin._

_I guess by the time you are watching this you will have already found out about my alliance with Lucian, I know your first instinct will be to hate me in death, as much as you did in life. I understand, but I can't die without telling you how I feel one last time… and to do this I must be honest with you… Your family were not killed by Lycans, it was Viktor who slew your family, too keep your father quiet about something… that's not important now. What you need to know is that I was with him that night, I was there in that blood soaked barn… I watched from the shadows as you fell into Viktor's arms. It was at that moment I knew I loved you… you were all I ever wanted from that moment onward. No matter what you think of me, no matter what you say, there is no denying that there is a connection between us, stronger than love, deeper than hatred. I want you to know that everything I have ever done, you have been in my heart at all times._

_Selene… I have wanted you to be my queen for centuries… I still do, but the fact that you are watching this means that is no longer an option. I hope that you can look past my misdeeds, and see the love I hold for you, I have enclosed a ring, its not valuable, but it's the last vestige of my human life, I want you to have it, to remember me._

_I have another reason for making this recording, to let you know that even though I am not here, you will never have to worry about finding a place in the world. This CD also contains the details to a Swiss account, if you make your way to Zurich you will have access to the fortune I have amassed over the years, money, land, shares everything is yours, with the exception of a small sum I'm leaving to Erika everything I have is yours. If Soren survives this, he'll be able to help you, if not then I'm sure you can find it for yourself._

_Well this is it… Amelia's envoy will be arriving soon, I can only hope you will be at my side tonight, but who knows._

_I hope with every fibre of my being that you will never see this recording, but if you do, just know how much you truly mean to me._

_I love you Selene."_

"Kraven…" she whimpered as she brought a hand to the screen and rested it on the image of his face. She immediately closed the file and composed herself, wiping a tear from her eye she took a deep breath and reached for the ring that had been with the CD, she took a deep breath and slid the silver ring onto her index finger.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIII**

**A Devastating Blow**

When Daniel finally arrived back at Abigail's plantation it was not to the fanfare and adoration Dracon had planned. Despite besting Malachi he had failed in his mission to kill Amelia's champion, thus tainting his first blood victory. Although no one said anything he could sense the disappointment of Dracon, of Owen, and of the other Alpha's, he could only think to himself what would his brother have said? He knew in the grand scheme of things the events of the night would be of little concern, he would have ample opportunity to kill, unfortunately. The car he had been riding in had dropped him just inside the gates of the plantation, he took a moment to take in the peaceful surroundings of the tranquil gardens and white washed walls; however he knew all to well that tranquillity and war did not go hand in hand, and within moments of arriving back, he already had Deacon, one of the American Alpha's breathing down his throat about something. It was funny; the only thing worse than a group of Alpha's fighting each other, was a group of Alpha's working together. He gave Deacon a few moments of his time, and appeased his ego by reminiscing about the glory days of Lucian's rebellion, but he wanted nothing to do with the alpha, he cast a glance to the front doors of the sun soaked plantation to see his reason for being here. A girl, hair like fire and skin like snow, standing watching his every move 'Abigail' he smiled to himself. He made his excuses to the Alpha and hurried to meet the most unlikely of Lycan leaders.

"You're back then." She noted, as he joined her side.

"It would appear so." He answered her.

"I heard you got shot…" the girl asked in a concerned tone, and made an attempt to inspect him for gun shot wounds. "… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he told her with a reassuring smile "How have you been?"

"Not bad" she shrugged, as the two began to walk inside "With Owen and the other Alpha's gone I haven't been that busy."

"Why do you rely on them?" he asked with a raised eye brow "you are the leader."

"Yeah… but… what do I know about running a society? Owen says I have a purpose, that… I have a duty to my father and that I must trust him."

"And do you trust him?" Daniel asked

"Of course" she said immediately "Owen would never lie to me."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He said it would be better if I didn't know" Abigail sighed slightly, realising that perhaps her influence was not as significant as she was originally led to believe. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do" Daniel told her straight

"Where?"

Daniel looked down at the innocent young Lycan, and shook his head "It's probably better you don't know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Ziodex research institution 11-C, AKA "The Resurrection Facility"- New York Countryside**_

A large group of men lay in wait amongst a tree line, they are here for one simple reason, to maim, kill and destroy. Leading the effort the rugged Alpha twins of the London pack, Charles and Edward. A pair whose brutal attacks on installations such as this throughout the world has brought them to the attention of near enough every law enforcement agency you can think of. The pair are every inch the stereotypical Lycan, worn, dirty combat fatigues, wild unkempt facial hair and a straggly main of hair, they come at the head of a dozen men, Lycan that they have fought side by side with for decades. Overseeing this operation is Owen, who despite his influence did not seem to fit in with the pack surrounding him

"Well then…" began Charles "It looks like…"

"High noon." Said Edward; finishing his brother's sentence.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" asked Owen

"Relax mate" smiled Charles "We've been doing this…."

"…for decades." Edward finished

"I hate it when you do that." Owen told them.

"That's what makes it…"

"so fun" the twins answered him. "Come on then lads!" Edward yelled

"This place aint gonna burn itself down!" Owen instinctively took a step back as the men around him removed their coats and began the transformation into lycan form, Charles let out a final roar, and began to lead the angry charge to the facilities perimeter "The dogs of war indeed" Owen smiled to himself, as the Lycan's charged through the tree line "I wonder if they finish each others growls as well?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Can you hear that?" asked a guard standing in a watch tower of the Ziodex facility.

"Hear what?" his colleague asked, as he lit a cigarette.

"I don't know kinda like a…" the guards eyes widened as he saw an entire pack of Lycan's coming into view from the tree line, his partner to became aware of their presence when the blood curdling howls echoed through their watch tower. "Shit!" the men screamed in unison, activating their radios. "We need Reinforcements!" the man screamed as their watch tower, and all the others along the perimeter wall erupted into a hail of gunfire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amelia's Estate- **_

A group of men sit in a control room, trying to idly pass the time of day. Everyone hated the graveyard shift; there was nothing to do at midday. Two of the men there are Death Dealers, although they have to be in uniform when they report to their shift it seems pointless sitting in full battle dress to pick up a phone, or read an e-mail, so their coats lay strewn across one of the tables in the room. The third man is not a Death Dealer, but a mercenary, one of Casper's team brought to New York by a Vampire nobleman following what has come to be known as the Hungarian incident. Despite the underlying hostility between the two teams, the Death Dealers were secretly relieved to have someone to share the workload with. The men sit about the control room, playing cards, occasionally checking on the monitors, that is until one starts bleeping "It's your turn." The mercenary tells one of the Death Dealers.

The Vampire leaves the card game with a sigh and checks the monitor "what the…" he mutters

"What is it?" his colleague asks him

"A priority call from Ziodex." He answered, never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"What does it say?" the mercenary asked

"I don't know. I can't get in touch with anyone."

"Can you tap into the CCTV feed?"

"I'm trying… here we go." The Death Dealer looked physically sick as he saw what awaited him on the CCTV feed, he checked camera after camera in the facility and saw the same thing… bodies, dozens of them, disembowelled, people being slaughtered. Before he could say anything, a lycans snout appeared almost full screen, as he looked down the camera, with a growl the Lycan swung at the camera killing the feed. "Shit!" the Death Dealer spat as he grabbed the phone a dialled a speed-dial number "Sir we have a problem!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shit!" spat Malachi as the Death Dealer on the other end of the phone gave his report "Okay… are the Death Dealers inside the facility holding?"

"We're not sure sir?" The Death Dealer told him.

"Despatch reinforcements from all surrounding facilities!"

"Yes Sir" The Death Dealer acknowledged

"And find Dimitri, have him get onto the chief of police and the Governor, we need what ever help we can get."

"Yes Sir, I'll take care of it."

"Keep me informed" Malachi told him, as he hung up the phone, after a split seconds hesitation he immediately began to dial another number,

"What's wrong?" Nina asked him, as she nervously perched on their bed.

Malachi just gave her a dismissive wave of the hand as he listened to the dial tone "come on pick up" he moaned through gritted teeth.

"Hello" a calm female voice finally answered

"Selene, take a car and go to Ziodex facility 11-C" he told her.

"What's wrong?" she demanded

"We're under attack, its broad daylight; you're the only one I can send at the moment."

"Where is this facility?" she asked seriously

"Just take a car" he pleaded "SAT NAV will tell you where to go?"

"What shall I do when I get there?" Selene asked him

"Ignore the Lycan, ignore the Death Dealers and the humans, your only priority is securing Director Holtz."

"I understand" she said coldly

"Good hunting" Malachi told her as he hung up the phone, he rose from his chair and flung it against the wall in a fit of rage, causing Nina to tense slightly.

"What's wrong!" she again demanded, snapping him out of his rage

Malachi brought a hand to his brow in an attempt to calm down "We've lost the resurrection facility." He told her coldly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Washington DC **_

In a little known building near Capitol Hill a weary Eli is resting for the day, his mission to the nation's capital had been largely successful. He had reminded the president of his treaty obligations, and secured much needed political assistance for the renewed war. The building he was in was a huge subterranean structure, built especially for the Vampires when Amelia had first made contact with the United States Government. It was the Vampire consulate, and like any other consulate or embassy was considered sovereign territory. He had been a very old man when he had been turned, and despite the strength and immortality he had inherited, he still felt like an old man now, he knew Amelia still needed his services, but he grew weary of the constant wars, war was after all a young mans pursuit. Largely indifferent to his small escort of Death Dealers, the tired viceroy snatches a few moments of peace, until night fall, when he must return to New York.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Washington DC- Office of Senator William Cain II**_

The New Jersey Senator sits studiously behind his desk with a telephone to his ear, his party had just named him as their Presidential candidate for the upcoming election; something he had dreamed of his entire life, however he knew he had other people to thank for his success. The Lycan's. When he and his brother had entered into their arrangement, he thought they would be a useful tool, now however he saw things differently. They had promised him power and by hook or crook they had delivered, and now it was time to pay the piper…

"Are you still there?" he asked the person on the other end of telephone. "Unfortunately the President has agreed to the Vampires demands, the Viceroy will be taking the seven o'clock flight back to New York. If you want to stop him, I suggest you move quickly, I'll have my contacts in the CIA make sure none of our troops or agents are anywhere near their consulate. Good hunting."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Ziodex research institution 11-C, AKA "The Resurrection Facility"- New York Countryside_**

Selene had approached the facility with caution, parking a fair distance down the road before setting out on foot, when she had finally got to the facility the chief of police was already there, once she identified herself she was given access to the still blazing building. She could feel the sweat pouring from her face as fire fighters put out the blaze around her, the watch towers, the main building everything was inflames. As she made her way through the Corridors she had to step over disembowelled and horribly burned bodies at every turn. No one had survived this. She made her way through the main research area, it had been completely destroyed by explosives; she could smell C4 in the air. She came to the mauled remains of two Death Dealers, they were dead, no chance of regeneration. She finally made it to the Director's office, she knew Malachi had wanted him rescued, but she held out little hope, the area between her and Holtz's door was like a carpet of corpses; the charred and savaged remains of scientists and technicians littered her path, as well as what was left of the last of the Death Dealers and human defenders. She opened the door to find the inside was no different, computers smashed, a small fire still burning where his files had been; she turned her head away slightly when she saw the Director's remains, there was virtually nothing left, she hurried back out to the fresh air, away from all the flames and Death, she pulled her phone out and dialled a number.

"Well?" asked a nervous Malachi on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry about those reinforcements" she said with a sigh "Holtz, and everyone else at the facility is dead, his files burned and from what I could tell, all equipment destroyed."

Malachi closed his eyes in anger "Okay thanks." He told her "Get back to the estate; I'm going to need you here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Vampire Consulate- Washington DC**_

Eli rose from his comfortable seat with a start; he had heard something that disturbed him. He knew it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him, for his Death Dealers were reacting to the sound as well, someone had opened the heavy blast doors to the consulate from the outside and was coming down the stairs, this was completely forbidden unless a vampire allowed it, Eli had been around long enough to know betrayal when he saw it.

"Viceroy, this way please." A Death Dealer said firmly as he led him into a back room. Eli was shaken as an explosion rattled through the building, the consulate door had been blown off, and a half a dozen transformed Lycan had piled through the door, the three Death Dealers awaiting them were able to put the first couple down without any problem, however the strength and speed of the beast were too much for them, and the remaining Lycan soon overwhelmed them. "Stay behind me Viceroy" the final Death Dealer instructed, as the heavy Lycan footsteps approached the door to the room they were sheltering in. Though it seemed like an eternity, a mere moment later a hulking Lycan had kicked the door to splinters, the Death Dealer fired his rifle at the Lycan driving it back, however by the time it hit the floor, one of its companions had disarmed him, a brief struggle ensued, however the final defender was overcome. The two remaining Lycan stood menacingly in front of the ancient viceroy, Eli stood like a stone sentinel as their heavy breath echoed through the room. Although he did not show it, Eli was surprised by what happened next, the two Lycan took several steps backwards taking up century positions on either side of the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Eli demanded, his answer came in the sound of a low laughter that got louder as someone else approached the doorway.

"Hello Eli" a Germanic accent spoke coldly, the viceroys eyes widened as tall man with long messy brown hair appeared in the door way, dressed in the battle coat of a Death Dealer he had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Dracon!" Hissed Eli

"That's right Viceroy" he smiled "I take it you know why I'm here."

"I think I can hazard a guess." Eli replied menacingly

"Good Viceroy good, I assure you, if you cooperate, I will make it quick."

The usually hunched over Viceroy straightened it back, with a sickening click and stood bolt upright before the despised Lycan "Do not discount me so quickly Dracon." The old Viceroy warned, he flexed his arms outwards causing two silver daggers to emerge from his sleeves straight into his claw like hands "I still have one good fight left in me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amelia's Estate- New York City**_

"Report now!" Amelia ordered Malachi as he came through the huge oak doors of her throne room and dropped to a knee before Viktor and herself.

"My Lady, My Lord." He bowed "The resurrection facility has been destroyed, no files, no equipment was spared. The building itself has been gutted by fire."

"So we no longer have resurrection capabilities?" Amelia asked

"No My Lady."

"And what of the Director?' Amelia asked

"He couldn't be saved My Lady"

"Our forces?" Viktor demanded

"All dead."

Both Elders let out a frustrated sigh "We have to hit them back." Viktor spoke up

"Agreed" Amelia nodded, the conversation was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone in Malachi's pocket. "Could you turn that off please?" Amelia asked him

"This will be important" Malachi told her has he removed the phone from his pocket "only you and Nina have this number. Hello."

"Mr Davenport."

"Agent Washington" Malachi spoke unfeelingly "How do you keep getting my telephone numbers?"

"That's not important; all you need to know is there has been an incident."

"Thank you Agent, but we had already noticed."

"I'm not talking about the Ziodex facility." The agent told him in a mechanical tone "There has been a problem here, in DC."

"What kind of problem?" he asked firmly

"There was an assault on your consulate; your Viceroy and his security were killed. Someone from your end is going to have to come up and investigate."

"I understand." Malachi replied in disbelief

"Good night Mr Davenport."

Malachi hung up his phone and swallowing hard placed his phone back in his pocket "My Lady…"

"What's wrong?" she asked him firmly

"That was a call from Washington… they hit the consulate My Lady."

"WHAT!" Viktor

Amelia looked visibly shaken "Eli?" she asked sheepishly

"He's dead My Lady. I'm so sorry."

Amelia eyes glowed a menacing green as the news sank in, "Damn them!" she screamed as she hurled her solid gold throne across the room. In the blink of an eye she appeared a mere inch from Malachi's face "They have gone to far" she hissed "Prepare our forces. I want every Lycan dead! And Malachi… fetch my armour please."

"My Lady is that wise?" Malachi asked her

"Fetch my armour!" she screamed at him.

"As you wish." He bowed

Amelia turned her attention to Viktor and approached the man who she had known her entire life, the man who had fought side by side with her father. "Viktor, I have known you my whole life."

"Yes" he agreed

"Throughout the ages I have given you my full support on everyone of your campaigns."

"Yes you have." He nodded sympathetically

"And have I ever asked you for anything?" she asked him.

"Never."

"Will you go to war with me Viktor?"

"I would ride with you into hell." He told her as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: The next few updates are all part of the same chapter, but it would be too big to post all at once. While I'm at it I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to everyone who has followed my stories. Hope you all enjoy- The Cardinal Sin _**

**Chapter XXIV**

**The Road to New Orleans **

**Part I: Amelia and Malachi**

In the East wing of Amelia's estate Malachi walks solemnly along a dimly lit corridor towards Amelia's chambers, he was apprehensive, a feeling he was not accustomed to, especially when Amelia was involved. What would he say to her? How could he comfort his mistress and sire at a time like this? Her oldest confident, her fathers oldest friend had been slain; there is no comfort for such a tragedy. He never thought he would say this, but he was actually glad Viktor was here, someone to lead the war effort with a clear head, or as clear as possible for someone like Viktor. There were people walking past him, maids, nobles, Death Dealers, they would have to be told as well, a heavy burden to be sure. As he guided the silver point of his cane along the carpet he saw a familiar face, one he was glad to see right now. "Dimitri!" he called out

"Good evening… My Lord." He replied reluctantly.

"Don't be like that Dimitri." He said dismissively "There has been an incident."

"Ziodex?" Dimitri exclaimed "I had heard."

"Something else, they got the Viceroy, he's dead."

"What? When?" Dimitri asked in a concerned tone.

"About midday this afternoon."

"Is Amelia okay?" asked Dimitri

"I'm not sure" he sighed "I'm going to see her now, and then I'm going to have to send someone to DC to investigate."

"Who are you going to send?"

"I don't know" he said shaking his head "someone from the council"

"Would you like me to take care of it?" offered Dimitri

"That would be a big help, take a couple of my guys with you."

"Who else knows?"

Malachi shook his head a little "Just us and the Elders."

"Well don't worry" Dimitri reassured him as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder "I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you" Malachi nodded before resuming his path towards Amelia's chambers. When he finally got to her door he paused and took a deep breath "My Lady?" he asked gently as he tapped her door with his cane.

"What do you want?" Amelia sniffed from the other side.

"Can I come in please?"

"Do as you wish." She sighed.

Malachi opened her door to find Amelia sat at a vanity table with a defeated look on her face, her shoulders were slumped and she made no effort to keep up appearances. She had removed her hair pins and allowed her hair to flow over her shoulders. "My Lady… are you okay?" he spoke softly, unsure of what to say.

"Oh I'm just fine Malachi." She said dismissively "Was that all?"

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked her

"Have you readied my armour and my forces?" she asked coldly.

"As you commanded." He nodded

"Then no, there is nothing more you can do."

"My lady… I…"

"Malachi… just don't" she spat, losing a little composure "I have just lost my oldest friend… and now you come in here… clinging to courtesy, giving me reports… I don't need to hear it now."

"My Lady…"

"Damn it Malachi!" she spat "Do you have any idea how much that hurts me?"

"I don't understand"

"I have just lost Eli; it is time like this when I need you to be here for me. Not as a soldier or a servant, but as a… a friend. I do not want you to call me 'My Lady'… I want you to call me Amelia; I want you to be here for me."

"I'm always here for you" he pleaded.

"Then be here for me now?" she asked in a rare display of weakness. Malachi moved across the room to his sire's chair, standing behind her he crouched down slightly and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, she instantly relaxed to his touch and brought her cold hands to his, turning in her seat she rested her head on his chest and moved his hand so that it was resting on her hair "How I long for the days when it was just you and I." she whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**London England-1902**_

_A young man awakens with a start in unfamiliar surroundings; his tattered clothes a stark contrast to the opulence of the dimly lit room he awoke in. He jumps from the couch he had been laying on; it looked like the finest leather, a look that was echoed throughout the room, furniture of the finest Mahogany, solid gold fixtures, and the floor strewn with Persian rugs. How had he got here? He couldn't remember, he had woke up in strange rooms before, but they were usually holding cells, this was far from a prison. He was even more confused when he realised that someone had taken his jacket and shoes when they had laid him out on the couch, this was a little too strange, he reached into his pocket to take out his knife, it was gone; then it started to come back to him, the alley, those men, one of them had turned into something… a monster, he knew he had stabbed it, but why? The woman… that beautiful woman… she had bit him, some gratitude he thought to himself. Then something else occurred to him, he had been wounded, badly, he had seen wounds like that before, he should be dead, and yet he felt fine. The young man lifts his shirt to find his wound completely healed._

"_You look confused child" a soft, haunting yet alluring voice spoke from the darkness. "Are you going to stand there all night?"_

_The young man quickly turned to face the voice, and was halted by what he saw, a beautiful slender woman, with eyes like emeralds emerging from the shadows. Her perfect figure complemented with the most exquisitely embroided gown he had ever seen, far more figure hugging than the fashion of the time, and her neck and fingers adorned with the most expensive jewellery imaginable. She must have been nobility, judging by her accent, Hungarian, maybe Czech. "Who are you?" he demanded, trying to feign confidence._

"_Do not be afraid" she spoke gently as she approached the young man._

"_Who are you?" he repeated as he backed up a little_

"_My name is Amelia" she smiled "Do you remember me?"_

"_You were in the alley" he nodded "Those… whatever they were, they were attacking you."_

"_And you tried to help me" she smiled gratefully as she repeatedly circled the young man standing before her "You said your name is Malachi."_

"_Yes My Lady" he nodded politely "Malachi Davenport. Why am I here?"_

"_That is going to be an awkward question to answer" she laughed a little "I am surprised though…" she began intently, as she examined Malachi "Most do not take to the bite so quickly… I can tell you are going to be a strong one." She smiled proudly._

"_A strong what?" he asked nervously_

"_Listen to your mind" she whispered "What do you see?"_

_Malachi closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, and in an instant his mind was flooded by a thousand memories that were not his, memories of war, of beasts and of centuries of night. He opened his eyes with a start and staggered back slightly "what the hell was that?" he demanded as he collapsed against a wall and sank to the floor. _

"_My memories" she said soothingly "You have tasted my blood."_

"_Oh sweet Jesus." He moaned as he made the sign of the cross on his chest "What have you done to me?"_

"_I have made you great." She whispered as she crouched down next to him "Do not be afraid… You are eighteen years old, you have no family and no future; I can give you everything you have ever wanted." Malachi said nothing; he just sat on the floor and nodded his head slightly. Amelia moved a delicate hand to Malachi's face and began to stroke his cheek "Such a beautiful boy."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have you made arrangements to bring back Eli's body?" Amelia finally asked

"Of course" he replied soothingly "Dimitri's gone to Washington he'll take care of everything."

"I trust you are calling in more Death Dealers?"

"Of course I am" he smiled "Every Death Dealer nationwide is heading to Louisiana."

"Then everything is set?" she asked with a sad tone

"Yes My Lady, Eli was successful in his negotiations with the president. He has agreed to put pressure on the governor of Louisiana to give us the National Guard for the duration of the battle."

"Excellent" she sighed "You are aware that Viktor and I will be leading our forces jointly?"

"Yes" he smiled insincerely

"This is not a time for pride Malachi." She told him firmly "During this battle your place is at my side."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be." He smiled.

"Come on" she smiled back "I have something for you."

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amelia rose from her chair and walked to a small cupboard in the corner of the room. Bending down, she rummaged through it until her hands emerged carrying something wrapped in a velvet cloth. "Here" she said as she passed him the parcel.

Malachi placed the velvet cloth on the vanity unit and unwrapped it to reveal two solid silver daggers, about ten inches long, with gold trim handles. "They're beautiful" he told her, as he got a feel for them.

"My father was given a set of six, by the Holy Roman Emperor himself; he was presented with them just after the first of the Lycans began to rampage through our lands, long before Markus approached Viktor."

"What happened to the other four?" he asked, as he continued to get to grips with the daggers.

"My father gave two to Viktor and two to Eli, they used to wear one up each sleeve, so if they ever lost their swords, they would have something else. I know you favour your own blade, but it would mean a lot to me if you would take these as well."

"I would be honoured" he bowed gratefully.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**London England- 1902**_

"_Very fetching" Amelia grinned as her new chylde stepped out from behind a screen "How does it feel?"_

"_Good" Malachi nodded as he stood before her in a suit custom made by Cavil Row's finest tailors "I've never had a suit before."_

"_Well you are going to need one now." She told him "I need my court to look their best." She pulled a wad of pound notes from her purse and handed them to the tailor "Thank you, I'll have my carriage take you back to the city centre."_

"_Thank you" The tailor bowed gratefully as he was led away by a maid._

"_Thanks for the suit." Malachi nodded as he examined his reflection "It goes well with the fangs."_

"_You are welcome" she smiled "Come we have a reception with the King."_

"_The King…?" Malachi exclaimed in disbelief _

"_Yes" she grinned "I have yet to meet this Monarch, as leader of our people I get to meet a lot of dignitaries. And so will you."_

_Malachi paused for a moment and considered his words carefully "I've wanted to talk to you about that."_

"_About what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she led Malachi out of the reception room through her London Mansion._

"_Do not get me wrong My Lady… I am grateful for everything you have done for me. But I am not much of a diplomat… the only thing I was ever good at… was being a marine… a soldier."_

"_Those days are over now Malachi" she assured him as she placed an affectionate hand on his arm "I have my own soldiers."_

"_The Death Dealers" Malachi sighed "Maybe they're not enough."_

"_Not enough?" One of the Death Dealers escorting them spoke up "You wanna put that to the test?"_

"_Anytime" he grinned, as he stood chest to chest with the Death Dealer_

"_Nathan, Malachi! That is enough!" Amelia snapped at them_

"_Forgive me My Lady" Nathan bowed _

"_I apologize as well." Malachi grinned insincerely_

"_You have too much aggression in you" Amelia spoke firmly "Maybe we should see how useful you are as a warrior. Send a message to the palace; inform the King I will not be meeting with him today. Now let's see what you can do."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_In a large empty room of the Vampires London mansion, a large gathering awaits the upcoming spectacle, surrounded by a circle of Death Dealers two men stand face to face. One of them Nathan, captain of Amelia's Death Dealers, the other Malachi, her new chylde. "This is not a fight to the death gentleman." Amelia spoke up from amongst her warriors "It is merely an exhibition."_

"_Does that mean I have to take it easy on him?" Nathan asked with a grin_

"_That will not be necessary." Malachi answered him_

"_Well then…" Amelia called them to attention "Begin!"  
_

_The two Vampires began to circle each other, waiting for the right moment to strike, Nathan was the first to make a move, grabbing the younger vampire by the throat and sweeping him to the floor. Malachi quickly regained his balance and again faced the older more experienced Death Dealer, who had served Amelia for centuries, even before Markus had sired her. "Are you sure this is wise My Lady?" Dimitri whispered to her "Perhaps you place to much faith in Malachi?"_

"_Wait and see Dimitri" she said coldly_

_Nathan again made a move at Malachi, this time striking at his face, the newly turned Vampire was able to block or dodge all of the Death Dealers strikes, everyone in attendance was surprised by Malachi's display, after being on the defensive it was now the young Vampires turn to attack, grapping Nathan's arm he twisted it behind the Death Dealers back, forcing him to his knees. His strength was phenomenal; it was everything Nathan could do to stop his arm from breaking. Malachi released the Death Dealer and began a furious assault, pinning him to the ground and striking him repeatedly._

"_That's enough" Amelia called out, Malachi stopped his attack instantly and stood down._

"_Help him up" she ordered him._

_Malachi held out his hand and lifted Nathan back to his feet "Not bad" the Death Dealer choked as he wiped some blood from his mouth._

"_Not bad at all." Amelia smiled "Nathan!"_

"_Yes My Lady?" he stood to attention_

"_Ready a Death Dealer escort, I think I will see the king after all."_

"_Yes My Lady" he bowed _

"_Thank you; inform Malachi when your men are ready."_

"_Malachi? My Lady, I do not understand."_

_Amelia turned her attention to her new chylde who was standing rather nonchalantly after his victory over Nathan "Yes" she smiled "From now on Malachi will see to my personal security."_

"_You honour me My Lady." He grinned widely_

"_Come along" she instructed, as she took her leave of the Death Dealers closely followed by Dimitri _

"_I must question your judgement My Lady." He said seriously "Is it wise to take away responsibilities from the Death Dealers and give them to Malachi?"_

"_Of course" she snapped at him "Malachi is my heir, my only Chylde, he is in a league of his own, he is as far from a Death Dealer as I am from you. Come on Malachi!" she called out_

"_I'm coming" he replied as he stood amongst the rejected Death Dealers "No hard feelings mate." He grinned sarcastically as he brushed past Nathan._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you think I have the Death Dealer's loyalty Malachi" Amelia asked coldly as she rested her head on Malachi's shoulder.

"Of course" he reassured her "You are the Elder."

"So is Lord Viktor" she sighed

"What do you mean?" he asked with a curious tone

"Viktor has never been one to take a back seat, when all this is done, only one of us can lead."

"You think he plans to seize power?" He asked angrily

"No of course not" she said dismissively "But one of us will have to slumber… and I do not want it to be me."

"And you think if Viktor commands the Death Dealers that will give him legitimacy to reign first?"

"It will" she smiled wearily "The Death Dealers are loyal and noble warriors, but after everything that has happened since my reign began over a century ago, they may prefer to serve Viktor."

"What do you mean?"

"I favoured you over them, I allowed Nina to empower Casper and his men right under my nose, and now I allow those men wearing Kraven's uniforms to stay in this house."

"The Death Dealers are of no concern to you My Lady, you have the full support of the Council, Ziodex and more importantly the nobles. If you don't want to hibernate, no one can make you."

"The Nobles" Amelia laughed "They are all to busy lounging around the house, drinking smoking and enjoying the opulence centuries of war have made possible."

"Even so My Lady, they are the people whose opinions matter, they are the people the Council represent, and it is their fortunes that keep Ziodex and our other industries running…"

"Thank you" she gently interrupted him "You always try and make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for." He whispered as he leant over and kissed the top of her head.

She squeezed his hand in a gesture of gratitude and sat silent for a moment "How has Selene reacted to the Erika's arrival here?"

"Why?" he asked her

"Just curious"

"I don't think she has much time for Erika, besides… I think she's too busy trying to decide what she makes of Viktor."

"Ah yes" Amelia smiled "They have been spending more time together haven't they?"

"Yes they have." He replied, giving a disapproving look

"You do not seem too happy about that Malachi… Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you brought her here to be your little ace in the hole; she had been through a lot and you took her in and offered her sanctuary. However you were getting something in return."

"Like what?"

"Lets be honest Malachi, Selene is the strongest of us. She has all of our strengths, and more. She has none of our weaknesses, and having her… working for you, was highly beneficial to you. But its more than that, you have always had a soft spot for Selene, and now she finds solace in Viktor rather than you, you preferred it when she was your little victim, am I right?"

"No" he said simply

"Of course not" she smiled "Here" she passed him his cane "We have a war to win, I want you to go to Lord Viktor try and work out a role for Casper's team and Erika's men."

"Don't you want to be involved in that decision?" he asked her

"Casper and his men are your responsibility, and I could care less about…"

"Alexei"

"Right, Alexei" she nodded "I could care less about his team. You take care of it."

"Very well" he bowed and headed for the door.

"Malachi…" she called after him "Thank you… for being here for me" Malachi nodded and left Amelia alone in her chambers "Alone again" she sighed bitterly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXIV**

**The Road to New Orleans**

**Part II: Nina and Chastity**

A beautiful looking vampire sits alone in front of her mirror, despite her authority she has been overlooked by the day's events. As head of the council she should be privileged to all information, yet the viceroy is dead, and no one has thought to inform her. Amelia; her mistress. Her queen has not even requested an audience with her; although what hurts her most is that fact that her lover carries on regardless, without her input. She hears the door to her chamber open, she knows who it is, she can hear him, smell him taste him in the air. "Malachi" she speaks unfeelingly, as she continues to brush her hair.

"Angel" he responds, in an almost broken tone.

"So you finally decided to come and see me? You finally thought I deserved an audience?"

"I need you" he says simply

"I know you do" she sighs "And yet I have to hear of Eli from someone else."

"I'm sorry Angel" he bowed humbly "I think I'm in over my head."

She turns to the man standing in her doorway with a raised eyebrow, seeing his vulnerability she opens her arms in a gesture of affection. The man kneels before her, as she wraps herself around him in a warm embrace "What troubles you my love?"

"Amelia wants me to plan the assault with Viktor, she wants me to guarantee victory for the New York Coven."

"Sshh" she whispers gently as she repeatedly brushes a hand through his hair "You are the strongest there is."

"Am I" he laughed as he buried his head into her knees.

"Yes" she said seriously "You pride your self on being a servant to Amelia. A second fiddle to Viktor and a loyal companion to Selene, yet you could hold your own against any of them."

"I wish I had your faith" he smiled as he relaxed against her touch.

"Amelia refuses to assert herself against Viktor, you and I are the only voice this coven has. Am I not your Princess?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Of course you're my princess" he pleaded as he took her hand and brought it to his mouth "But what do we do?"

She sat silent for a moment as she continued to stroke his hair "We make Viktor aware that Casper's team will not play second fiddle to Alexei's, you need to make Viktor respect you."

"How?" he asked humbly

"A show of strength, you need to be everything I know you can be. You need to forget what ever Amelia's told you, you need to make me proud."

"I will" he told her as he rubbed his head against her leg like a loyal dog "I love you Nina."

"And I you Malachi" she whispered as she planted a kiss on his lips "Now you said you have to see Viktor?"

"Yes my love, Amelia commands it."

"I see…" she pondered "Perhaps I should see him first, tell him that the council will not accept him taking the covenant into his own hands, once the ground laws are laid down you come in and dictate what role his forces will play. After all you are Amelia's head of security. I rule the council; he can not resist both of us."

"You're right" he nodded intently

"But of course I am." She smiled "Shall I go now?"

Malachi kissed her hand repeatedly as he clung to her "I don't want you to go just yet."

"But I must" she whispered "Stay here until I call you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

For the first time in a long while Nina walked alone through the endless corridors of Amelia's mansion, the same mansion that until recently had been hers. She knew every inch of this house, and she was not afraid to assert herself against any other vampire. She was after all the head of the council, a princess; no one would dare touch her. She approached the quarters that had been assigned to Viktor and slowed her pace as she neared the door. Someone was listening to what ever was going on inside. She snuck up behind the observer without making a sound and whispered softly in her ear "It's rude to listen."

"Damn it" Chastity jumped back a Nina locked her gaze on her

"What are you doing Chastity?" Nina asked intently

"Nothing… Princess" she bowed reluctantly

"He's in there with her" Nina smiled

"I don't know what you mean" Chastity sighed

"Viktor and Selene" she said in an almost patronizing tone "He's forgotten you hasn't he?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Chastity asked in a defeated tone

"On the contrary" Nina sighed "I hear you have been learning from Malachi."

"Does that bother you?" Chastity asked her sincerely

"Not at all" Nina told her "But there is only so much you can learn from a warrior."

"What are you saying?" Chastity asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm saying that maybe you should stick with me."

"But the way I spoke to you…" Chastity said in an embarrassed tone

"That's all forgotten" Nina smiled "I know what its like not to fit in."

"But you got over that" Chastity told her "Everyone here respects you now."

"And if you stick with me they will respect you too." Nina smiled

"How?" asked Chastity "How did you get to where you are?"

"That is a long story." Nina smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New York- 1988**_

_Nina sat alone in the huge room that had been assigned to her, she had been through so much recently she wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Yet one of the people here had taken a shine to her, Malachi. He had done nothing but shower affection on her since the moment he laid eyes on her, they had barely known each other two weeks yet Nina knew he loved her. If she was honest with herself, she loved him as well, yet there was something about her new life, something that scared her. Everyone looked at her like a maid, something she was not accustomed to, she was so grateful Malachi had taken an interest in her, she was grateful that someone was there to spoil her. She tensed up as her door creaked open, in an instant she was taken back to that alley way, to the vampire that abused her, to the most painful experience of her life. When she realized who was on the other side of the door she instantly relaxed and walked over to him "You haven't come to see me in days" she pouted, as the cane wielding man closed the door behind him._

"_You haven't been honest with me." He said coldly "Why didn't you tell me who you really are?"_

"_What do you mean?" she asked, trying to appear oblivious to his accusations._

"_You told me that your name was Nina Collins, you told me that you were a college student that you lived alone, with no family." He said in a disappointed tone "You lied."_

"_I didn't lie about everything" she pouted_

"_I see" he smiled _

"_I don't have any family, and I do live alone." She sighed_

"_I see" Malachi said in a frustrated tone "But your name isn't Nina Collins is it?"_

"_No." She mumbled_

"_No" he repeated "Your name is Nina Van Cleve, isn't it?"  
_

"_Yes" she choked _

"_You are the only heir to the Van Cleve fortune; your father, mother and brother were killed two years ago. You are the last of your family."_

"_Yes" she sobbed, turning away from him_

"_Why didn't you tell me? I thought we had something?" He asked as he moved towards her._

"_We do" she sniffed "I just thought… if you knew who I was… you might send me back… to them… to the people that run my fathers company."_

"_Nina I would never do that to you."_

"_I know that now" she sobbed "Do you hate me?"_

"_Never" he said reassuringly and he wrapped his arms around her _

"_Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked him_

"_Are you sure you want me to?"_

"_Yes…" she replied nervously "Just hold me."_

……………………………………………………………………………………...

"Trust me Chastity" Nina said warmly "I could do with someone like you."

"All I want is for Viktor to notice me again" she sighed

"Oh you poor child" Nina said sympathetically as she brought a hand to her cheek "Won't you trust me?" She asked through wide, almost seductive eyes, as she opened her arms to Chastity

"Yes Princess" she sobbed slightly as she moved into her embrace

"That's it" Nina smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl "Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXIV**

**The Road to New Orleans **

**Part III: Viktor and Selene**

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, as sire and chylde stood face to face with each other; there was a lot of history here, and a lot of pain. "Have you nothing to say child?" asked Viktor as he stood before a cold expressionless Selene "I thought you were warming to me."

"It's as easy as that to you, isn't it Viktor?" She asked sternly "You have taken everything from me… and you want me to just fall into line, I don't think so."

"Please Selene, what must I do?"

"You know the more I think about it, the more I believe there is no fixing your betrayal." She sneered, turning her back on her once beloved dark father. "You killed Michael, he was a good man, he never wanted any of this, why couldn't you just leave him be?"

"You know why" He said in a firm authoritative tone "His very existence was a danger to us, how long before he became disillusioned with our ways, how long before he challenged the covenant?"

"He wouldn't do that!" Selene spat "Why would he?"

"You said it yourself…" Viktor began in his cold, regal voice "He was a good man; good men have the habit of becoming idealists. How long before he saw all of the death the coven was responsible for and tried to force change. Do not pretend you don't understand… you are a Death Dealer Selene." Selene stood silent before Viktor as he stared a hole through her with his cobalt blue eyes. "And do not lecture me about the hybrid… your mourning would be more convincing if you were not wearing that ring."

Selene looked down at her index finger, the one adorned with Kraven's signet ring, and covered it with her own hand "This is nothing to do with you" she hissed

"Just as my affairs are nothing to do with you." Viktor told her "The hybrid…" Viktor let out a deep sigh "… Michael was such an affair; he had to be dealt with."

"And my family Selene" Selene choked "Were they such an affair?"

"I regret having to kill your family Selene!" Viktor almost yelled "But how many families have you helped destroy? Have I not made amends by all I have given you?"

"I hate you" she said bluntly, she awaited his reaction but received none; he just stood there with a stony expression, seemingly unphased by her revelation, Selene let out a defeated laugh "How cruel fate is… the man I hate, is all I have left."

"Then that is a start… come with me to New Orleans, stand by my side, be a Death Dealer again."

"Why should I?" she asked unfeelingly

"Because that is your nature" he took a step toward her and brought a hand to her face "You and I are two of a kind Selene."

"I'm going to need something from you first."

"Anything child" Viktor nodded

"When all this is over, I'm going to go away for a while, I need to know that no one here will try and find me."

"I guarantee it" Viktor told her "Where are you going."

"Switzerland… Zurich, I have something I must attend to, if you can guarantee that no one else knows, Malachi in particular… then I will stand with you during your war."

"You have no idea how much that means to me" he nodded "To have you with me again. I feel that my presence is not completely welcomed here."

"Amelia seemed happy enough to see you" Selene said coldly

"I was referring to the children she allows to run her coven, her chylde and Nina, it is nice to have an ally of my own. Someone I can trust, someone I love."

"What about Chastity?" Selene asked cynically "Has she served her purpose now?"

"I am very fond of Chastity, but she is not you"

"Sounds like you're about to destroy another life" Selene noted "I'd be careful if I were you, Malachi has taken quite a shine to her, if she feels to rejected she may decide to confide in him, and I'm guessing that Chastity..." Selene stopped and allowed herself to smirk "…my new little sister knows an awful lot about you. Things you would not want to be divulged."

Initially Viktor felt a flash of rage as Selene mocked him; however his anger soon turned to a grin "Why would you give me such a warning unless my fate… concerned you?"

"I honestly don't know anymore" she sighed, brushing past Viktor and heading to the door. She stepped out into the corridor leaving her sire standing alone, as she did she saw that she was not alone, stood before her were Chastity and Nina, she cast a glance to the taller vampire, the girl whom Viktor had sired after his miraculous regeneration, she looked tearful, as if she had been hurt. "Were you listening to us?" She asked in a menacing tone.

"A word of advice Selene" Nina answered, stepping between her and Chastity "In this house someone is always listening."

Selene was completely unimpressed by the self styled Princess standing before her "What does Malachi see in you?" She asked as she pushed past her.

Nina gave Selene a look of disgust as she disappeared around a corner "I hate that woman so much." She told Chastity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor stood silent in his room as Selene slammed the door behind her, he allowed a smug grin to come across his face, he had been a little unsure at first, but he now knew that he had Selene back. His attention was soon drawn to the sound of a door opening, not the door that Selene had left through, but a side door on the far side of the room "Well done" A delicate female voice congratulated him "She actually fell for all that."

Viktor allowed a small laugh to escape as he turned to face the petit, Elvin creature of the night stood in his doorway "I trust you enjoyed the show Erika?"

"Indeed My Lord" The golden haired Vampiress smiled as she poured two glasses of blood "You are truly the master of deception."

"I meant every word" he smiled insincerely as he took a glass and sat down

"Of course" Erika smiled as she sat next to Viktor "I hope you are not going to overlook me… now that Selene is at your side again."

"How could I?" Viktor reassured her "You are far too useful."

"I can be so much more" she whispered seductively as she ran a tiny hand through Viktor's thinning hair.

"Hmm" he relaxed against her touch "No Erika" he sighed "I have told you before…"

Erika pouted slightly before pressing her lips to his ear "What if I dyed my hair?" she giggled mischievously "Maybe get myself some black latex?"

A cold anger filled Viktor's brilliant blue eyes, he turned to Erika and clasped his hand around her throat, he said nothing as she struggled against him, he just tightened his grip and watched her squirm. "My Lord" she choked "Please…"

Viktor violently released her, sending Erika flying from the couch landing in a heap "My heart beats for my wife alone!" Viktor hissed at her "Now get out!"

Erika slowly got to her feet and brought a hand to her throbbing throat "If Kraven was still here you would never get away with that."

"Kraven?" Viktor Spat "He was weaker than you are! Get out!" Erika stormed from the room in the same way that Selene had mere minutes earlier, Viktor let out a sigh "Ilona" he whispered, as he allowed his mind to drift back to a time before all of this, to a time he could never have again…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The heavy iron gates of a Hungarian fortress are pulled open as a stampede of horses gallop furiously towards the fortress walls, two dozen horsemen some of the best soldiers in Europe try to keep up with their master, who had raced ahead. Viktor ruler of these lands, he and his ally to the South Lord Arthur had just received word from a messenger that an urgent situation required his attention. "Slow down Viktor!" Arthur called after him, "You will be no good to your wife if you are dead!"_

"_I am not going to miss the birth of my heir!" Viktor called back as he crossed the threshold of the gate, the warlord leapt from his horse and grabbed one of the pages who had come to tend to the horses "How is she?" Viktor demanded "How is my wife?"_

"_I do not know My Lord" he bowed "Word is that she is still in labour."_

_Viktor turned to Arthur who was just dismounting his horse "All of my surgeons tell me the child will be a boy." Viktor smiled proudly _

"_That is what all of my surgeons told me" Arthur smiled "A word of advice… they are normally wrong."_

_Viktor let out a frustrated sigh as he entered the castle followed closely by Arthur "My kingdom needs a male heir!" He snapped_

"_Viktor wait" Arthur said firmly "I thought the same thing when my wife was expecting… that if I did not have a male heir all would be lost…"_

"_Then you understand how I feel?" Viktor interrupted him_

"_All I'm saying is, when I look at Amelia… all I can think about is how much I love her. Viktor do not reject your child if it is not a boy… you will grow to hate yourself."_

"_Thank you for your advice old friend" he said genuinely as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder._

"_My Lord!" A midwife called out _

"_What is it?" Viktor demanded._

"_Come quickly!"_

_Viktor ran along the passageway, his sword and chain mail jangling violently, he pushed past the midwife and entered his wife's chambers. "My Lord" his wife smiled wearily as she lay on her bed cradling her newborn child._

"_Ilona" he breathed heavily as he sat on her bed and kissed her gently "The child?"_

"_You have a daughter my husband" She told him happily "We have a beautiful girl."_

"_A daughter?" Viktor questioned "How can that be! All my surgeons assured me it would be a son."_

"_Viktor?" She appealed to her husband, her eyes filling with tears "She is your child!"_

"_What will become of my kingdom" he sighed as he sat with his head in his hands_

"_Will you not even look at her?" Ilona pleaded_

_Viktor leaned over and peered inside the blanket his new born daughter was wrapped in, he gazed down at the tiny form and his heart melted "Oh" he whispered "She is magnificent" he said proudly, as he took the infant from his wife and cradled her in his own arms "Hello little one" he whispered happily "I am your father."_

"_I think she likes you" Ilona said joyfully_

_Viktor walked back over to his wife and kissed her gently "Only an angel could produce such a beautiful thing."_

"_Her Father's not too bad either… we're going to have to think of a name."_

"_Sonja" Viktor smiled proudly "After my mother." The baby girl gurgled at Viktor and grabbed at his tunic "Oh my daughter… I swear by God, I will never let any harm come to you."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi sits in his office preparing himself for the coming events, this was going to be a huge battle, however all he could think about was Daniel, and how sweet it would be to get some measure of revenge. "Penny for your thoughts." A familiar voice spoke to him; he turned his attention to the doorway to see Nina sauntering over to him, only to plant herself in his lap.

"Did you speak to Viktor?" He asked her

"No" she replied with a grin

"Why?"

"Because I found something more interesting." She smiled sweetly

"Like what?"

"Chastity" She told him "She's all alone in this coven; I think she could do with a friend like me."

"Well that is very noble of you my dear" he said cynically

"Having someone who has been so close to Viktor on our side, could prove very useful."

"Ah I see" he exclaimed "So this is one of your little projects is it?"

"Boss" Malachi was interrupted by Casper entering the room.

"What?" he asked

"All arrangements have been made, everyone is ready to go."

"Very good" he sighed "Give me a minute."

"I don't want you to go." Nina told him, as she wrapped her arms around him "I can't lose you again."

"You wont" he reassured her "I'll be with Amelia, Viktor and Selene, what possible harm could come to me."

Nina hesitated for a moment, before kissing him passionately "I can't go through a good bye" she pouted "So go now, and stay safe."

Malachi rose from his chair, gently lifting Nina with him, planting her down he placed a kiss on her forehead "I love you"

"I love you to" she sniffed "Now go"

Malachi reluctantly left her side grabbed his cane and joined Casper and his team "Are you okay sir?" The mercenary asked him.

Malachi looked over his shoulder to take one final look at Nina "I'm fine Cas" he said coldly "Lets go kill some Lycan."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXV**

**The Coming Storm**

In an ornately decorated room of the Lycan Plantation Abigail sits apathetically amongst her council. These men were supposed to be advising her, however it had become more and more apparent to her recently that she was not at all essential in the decision making process. She had been chairing this meeting for over an hour, yet no one had asked her what she thought, she listened as Owen, Dracon and the other Alpha's squabbled amongst themselves. Had she not been with company she would have laughed at herself; how naïve she had been; Owen had told her that she would be a leader, and yet she was nothing more than a puppet, someone for the legions of foot soldiers to look to, while their Alphas made all the real decisions. Abigail knew no one took her seriously, no one except Daniel; he had recovered nicely since his incident at the Vampire's mansion, yet Dracon had been reluctant to send him out, he kept him held back at all times, no better than one of his pets. She was actually relieved when Owens cell phone began ringing, finally something to stop the bickering, if only for a moment.

"Excuse me gentleman" he said in a frustrated sigh, as he left the table to answer his phone "Owen" he greeted the caller "I see… how many?... right"

Although Abigail was aware that the other Alphas were listening intently, she was far from interested in Owens's conversation, it was unlikely she would even be told about it, but still she sits there, playing with a strand of her fiery red hair, every inch the puppet she was meant to be.

"Thank you Senator" Owen continued "Good bye."

"Well?" Dracon demanded as he hung up the phone

"We have a problem" Owen sighed "A big one"

"Do enlighten us" Abigail finally spoke up

"As you know, Death Dealers have been arriving in New Orleans for days now, all the Death Dealers that are not stationed at the mansion have been coming from across the country… to this place."

"I'm aware of that" Abigail sulked "You've all been arguing about it for hours."

"Well now we have a bigger problem" He nervously reported "Senator Cain has just informed me that approximately forty five minutes ago, three planes made an unscheduled departure from La Guardia Airport, their destination… New Orleans."

"What does that mean for us?" Abigail asked him

"It means that the Vampires are sending everything they have. Including their Elders."

"Shit" Spat Deacon, leader of the California packs "How many do they have?"

"We know at least sixty Death Dealers have come here from across the country, and from Canada. Now we know they have about forty Death Dealers at Amelia's estate, plus the dozen men Casper commands…"

"Well this is…"

"…Just fantastic" Charles and Edward, the London Alpha's exclaimed

"It gets worse" Owen cringed "Apparently… Viktor has enlisted the help of a team that was once loyal to Kraven."

"Soren?" Asked Deacon

"No someone else is leading them… but we're looking at more than a dozen guys. Now we know that they will leave a few men behind to the guard the mansion… maybe ten."

"Ten!" Yelled Dracon "Ten? Damn it Owen that still leaves what… a hundred Death Dealers, and Twenty mercenaries?"

"Yes it does" Owen nodded reluctantly "Plus Malachi… and Selene… and Amelia… and Viktor."

"What are our forces?" Abigail asked timidly

"About two hundred fighters; nine of the first generation Lycans… and the six of us… of course."

"Then we out number them, what's the problem?" Abigail laughed

"Allow me" Dracon interrupted "You see Lady Abigail, our forces are inexperienced, most can not even transform at will. They are no match for the battle hardened Death Dealers, even with Ultra Violet ammunition. You see Abigail the Death Dealers have been fighting for over a millennium, most of ours have barely been Lycans ten years."

"I thought I was the youngest Lycan?" She asked defiantly

"You are Abigail" Owen reassured her "At least the youngest lycan… of importance. After Lucian's defeat, we had to rebuild our numbers. Speaking of which, perhaps we should move Abigail to a safer location."

"And you with her Owen?" demanded Dracon

"I'm just saying that perhaps…"

"My Lady… My Lords" A Lycan fighter interrupted the meeting.

"What is it soldier?" Abigail asked politely

"Soldiers… the National Guard… they're setting up road blocks, along all access routes to the plantation… there are troops and armoured vehicles in the surrounding countryside, and there are helicopters circling the plantation."

"Why would the National Guard be here?" One of the Alphas asked.

"Because the Governor is in the Vampires pocket" Owen sighed

"Can Senator Cain help us?" Abigail asked desperately

"No" Owen replied bluntly "We're on our own."

"You mean to tell me, we are trapped in this plantation, within a ring of steel, with a vampire army on the way?" Deacon yelled.

"Yeah that's pretty much the size of it" Owen laughed

"We're going to die aren't we?" Asked Abigail

"No… there is still hope… if we beat the Vampires the humans wont get involved… we just have to use our numbers to our advantage."

"So this is it then gentleman" Dracon smiled "Do or die, how very exciting."

"Is Daniel ready?" Owen asked him

"Of course" Dracon smiled

"Good, we're going to need him."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

As she sits alone in her chambers Abigail's mind is over come with fear, she hasn't had many dealings with Vampires, but the few she has had have been mainly unpleasant. As she sits in solitude she is unaware that she is being watched, from a watch tower on the far side of the plantation, three men are watching her intently. On the left, Owen, her self appointed 'guardian', on the right Dracon, the most despised of all the immortal Lords, a traitor to his own people, dressed in the garb of a Death Dealer; and stood between them, Dracon's greatest acquisition, dressed in the same garb as his master the Lycan champion Daniel watched Abigail through his jet black eyes, as stray blond hairs fall about his face.

"Did you find Malachi a challenging foe Daniel?" Owen asked him

"Yes" was his simple answer

"Yes… well let me tell you something…Selene is stronger than Malachi… Amelia is stronger than Malachi and Viktor is stronger than Malachi… and they are all coming here."

Daniel turned his head to look at his master, who confirmed Owens statement with a simple nod "I have never been defeated" Daniel said coldly

"No you haven't" Owen agreed "But you face your toughest challenge to date… I need you to be more like your brother Daniel… what would Lucian do?"

"I am not my brother" he hissed

"Look at her" Owen sneered, pointing towards Abigail "She's a beautiful girl isn't she?"

"Yes"

"Well then…" Owen continued, he was now speaking directly into Daniels ear "…The two of you have been spending a lot of time together recently… haven't you?"

"Yes"

"Daniel do you love her?"

"What?" Daniel spat

"Do you love Abigail?" Owen asked firmly

"Yes" Daniel sighed

"Well, the vampires are coming here to kill her…"

"No" Daniel hissed

"Yes Daniel…" Owen continued "They will come here, kill our men, and then they will take Abigail… they will pass her around from Death Dealer to Death Dealer, until they are bored of her… and then they will kill her."

"I will not let that happen" He growled

"So we'll ask you again Daniel…" Dracon interrupted "What would Lucian do?"

"Kill them" Daniel said coldly "Kill them all."

"And what will you do my boy?" Dracon asked as he placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Master… I will kill Malachi… I will kill Selene, I will kill Amelia, and I will kill Viktor, and anyone else who would harm her."

"Then ready yourself Daniel" Dracon ordered him "You, and our pets may be our only hope."

"I am ready master" he said coldly

"Then go" Owen and Dracon watched as their champion made his way down the stairs of the watch tower and headed towards the main house.

"So he bought all that" Owen finally said with a sigh of relief

"Of course he did" Dracon grinned "He has but the mind of a child… he sees things in black and white."

"He may die" Owen sighed

"Probably"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who's there?" Abigail jumped as she heard a knock at her door.

"It's Daniel" was the simple reply she received

"Hold on" she said excitedly as she unlocked her door, to see the tall handsome lycan that awaited her "Hi" she smiled

"Hello"

"What can I do for you" she asked shyly

"I wanted to see you… I needed to see you."

"Things are pretty bad, aren't they?" she asked him "Like… really bad."

"Abigail…" he said gently as he took her by the hand "I will not allow any harm to come to you."

"Thank you" she said desperately as she moved closer to him and took in his scent "Damn it" she cried out "I'm supposed to be our leader, and I've done nothing to stop this. I've let my father down so badly."

"No" Daniel said firmly "There is nothing you could do… now… it must fall to me."

"You think you can beat them?"

"We have superior numbers… and our pets… plus you should never underestimate master Dracon…he is a most formidable general."

"I just get the feeling I'm going to lose you tomorrow" she choked

"Trust me" He whispered

Abigail pressed herself close to Daniel and tiptoed, placing a delicate kiss on his lips she stared intently into his onyx black eyes "Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"I would like nothing more" he smiled genuinely "But I need to prepare for battle."

"I'm just scared that if you walk out that door tonight… then I may never see you again."

"You will" He told her, before kissing her again "Good night Abigail."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Abigail again stood alone in her room, powerless to influence the events unfolding around her. Or was she. In a sudden moment of clarity she hurried over to a box of files that had been her fathers, this box also contained a book, with all of his contacts and phone numbers in it. She flicked through the pages until she found a number she wanted… She took out her own cell phone and began to dial a number… hesitating for what seemed like an eternity she finally pressed the call button and nervously awaited an answer…

"Hello" A delicate yet authoritative voice answered "Hello…" The voice repeated, as tears of fear began to well in Abigail's eyes…to nervous to reply "Who is this?" The voice demanded

"Nina…" Abigail sobbed into the phone

"Abigail?" Nina asked in amazement "How did you get this number."

"Nina please…" she cried hysterically

"Abigail sweetie… what is it?" Nina asked sympathetically

"Nina… I don't want to die." She sobbed


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXVI**

**A New Objective**

"Abigail listen…"

"No" She choked "No I shouldn't have called you"

"Abigail wait…" Nina pleaded, as Abigail hung up and threw the phone against the wall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Abigail wait…" Nina pleaded as Abigail hung up "Abigail? Shit!" She cried out

"My Lady?" One of her guards asked her

"Get out Caleb… I need a moment alone."

"Very good." He bowed as he headed for the door. A wave of panic swept over the petit vampire princess, as the terrified words of Abigail echoed through her mind. Her beautiful features wore a look of woe as she chastised herself for being a part of this. She had completely forgot about Abigail… the sweet and innocent girl whom she had met during her captivity… the girl who had shown her the only kindness she received during her six month ordeal. Nina had allowed herself to get caught up in the momentum of recent events, the attack on Malachi, the death of Holtz and Eli… like the rest of the coven she had given her full support to this latest campaign, the battle that would finally end the war. She almost laughed at how ridiculous that sounded now… the battle that would finally win the war. That is what was said about William, and Lucian, and Andre and countless others throughout the centuries… this was just another massacre waiting to happen. Her beloved was going into battle, at the side of Amelia, her Mistress and though she preyed they would be safe, her thoughts now dwelled on Abigail. She new Malachi would not kill her, nor allow any harm to come to her once the battle was done, for that was not his way; but so much could happen what if one of the other Death Dealers were to get to her first… what if she caught a stray bullet… the poor child would not stand a chance. Nina silently cursed herself; she was head of the council. Yet there was nothing she could do, the Death Dealers had already left, they were in the air now. She knew there was only one way to ensure Abigail's safety, she didn't like it but she knew it was a sure fire way to get whatever she wanted, she dialled a number on the cell phone, and awaited a response.

"Nina this isn't a good time" Malachi answered, in a slightly annoyed tone 'We're just about to touch down."

"I don't want Abigail harmed" she snapped at him

"Well neither do I; But this is a battle… unfortunately she may get caught up in it."

"Malachi perhaps I am not making myself clear. Abigail is not to be harmed… you are to bring her to me… it's what I want."

"Nina when I said I'd bring you back something nice… this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"Promise me." She whined slightly

"I promise" he replied in an annoyed groan "You know most girls want a puppy… but not you… you want a pet werewolf."

"Just make sure she's kept safe."

"Will do." He agreed "I love you."

"Well then prove it." She challenged him as she hung up the phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi let out a frustrated sigh as he placed his phone back into his pocket; he made his way across the luxurious cabin of Amelia's jet, took his seat next to Amelia and put on his seat belt. "Is everything alright?" Amelia asked him.

"Yes My Lady" He nodded, as the plane came in to land Malachi took a look around, Viktor was sitting on the opposite side of the cabin with Selene and Chastity, Casper and a few of his men sat near by, and there were a few Death Dealers; the majority of their forces were in the lower hold of Amelia's plane, or on one of the two smaller aircraft accompanying it. It was a turbulent landing onto the tarmac of the Air Base, most were relieved when the plane finally touched down; especially Viktor who had never flown before, Malachi considered his words carefully as the aircraft rolled to a gentle stop, when it did, he finally addressed Amelia. "My Lady, I've been thinking…"

"Go on…" she reluctantly encouraged him

"I think maybe, we should adjust our plans slightly"

"How so?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that we should make capturing Abigail a priority"

"I see…" She breathed heavily "…and why is this?"

"There are a lot of Lycans at that plantation My Lady; there are a lot of Alpha's… and Daniel. We will have a fight on our hands… if we capture their leader, we may be able to get them to surrender."

Amelia nodded, the plan made sense "And is this your will… or Nina's?"

"Does it matter?" He said frankly

"Malachi I will not risk the lives of my men because Nina wants a new pet."

"Then don't" he grinned "Let me take care of it, let me use Casper and his team."

"I thought they were my men as well?" She questioned him

"They are your servants My Lady…" he bowed gracefully "… and what better way to serve you than to present you with the Lycan Leader?"

Amelia gave him an unconvinced look "Do not try and charm me Malachi" she grinned "I am not as easily flattered as some. However your idea… has merit. But I will have to consult Viktor first."

"There is no need" A regal voice spoke, as Viktor approached them "I over heard… I agree with Malachi."

"Really?" Malachi asked, genuinely surprised by Viktor's support.

"Of course" he shrugged "It makes perfect sense. However this… Abigail will be heavily guarded; you should coordinate your efforts with Selene."

"Yes My Lord" He bowed, as a Death Dealer approached them "My Lady, My lords" he bowed.

"What is it?" Asked Malachi

"Our forces are off the plane sir, the American General is waiting to speak with one of you."

"Very good" Malachi dismissed him, as he turned his attention to Amelia "Are you ready My Lady?" Amelia gave Malachi a slight nod of the head, and rose from her seat "Okay…" Malachi began "Cas, you and your boys get ready, and take Chastity with you… with your permission of course My Lord." He asked Viktor.

"Granted" The immortal Lord replied, as Casper and his team led Chastity away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Assembled inside the hanger of a National Guard Air Base away from the rays of the afternoon sun, a General and his staff await the arrival of the Vampire leaders. They do not have long to wait, for as the General let out an impatient sigh, two figures emerge side by side from the air craft hatch… Amelia and Viktor. The assembled party was in awe of the respect the two commanded, they were indeed power personified; they descended the stairs side by side followed closely by Selene and Malachi who took up defensive positions of their respective sires. "Humans" Viktor sneered.

"They are useful to us Viktor" Amelia chastised him "So perhaps you should allow me to do the talking." The General saluted as the two Elders approached his position, Amelia responds with a mere polite nod.

"Lady Amelia I presume" The General greeted her

"Yes" She nodded "And you are?" Amelia knew full well who the man was; she just enjoyed making military men feel inadequate.

"General Summers" He replied "I have orders that you and Lord Viktor are to take control of our forces."

"Correct General, you do not seem too happy about that."

"My feelings are irrelevant" The General replied with a stony expression

"Yes they are" Amelia nodded "I am going to need somewhere to change"

"You are free to use my quarters" The General told her "Although I have no idea why you want to change… you look just fine to me." The General almost leered at Amelia, as he his eyes roamed her body, she was dressed in a black gown of the most delicate silk, so thin it was almost like a second skin, her shoulders and neck were exposed, allowing and un-obscured view of her seamless milky white flesh.

"Show some respect General" Malachi hissed, as he forced the General back a couple of steps with his cane.

"Stand down Malachi" she said gently, instantly calming her chylde's rage "Make sure everything is ready for tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well now" Selene smiled as she entered one of the barracks of the National Guard base "Don't you look nice?"

"Thank you Selene" Malachi smiled insincerely "I feel like a tool." Selene spent a moment taking in Malachi's appearance, he looked different, gone were the tailored suit and custom made shoes; instead he stood before her looking more like a Death Dealer, he wore fitted combat trousers over heavy army boots, a tight black t-shirt and Kevlar body armour, his legs were adorned with low slung holsters, however only the holster on the right leg had a pistol.

"You're travelling light" she noted, drawing attention to the only weapon he carried. "Where's your cane?"

"Right here" he exclaimed, holding up his unsheathed blade "Casper's bringing my other weapons. Now what can I do for you?"

"You and I are going to be working together tonight, anything you want to go over?"

"I don't think so…" He replied "… Do you have everything you need?"

"Guns, ammo, knives and stars; what else does a girl need?" She grinned.

"Should be just like old times." Malachi nodded. "I have to address the troops soon, you coming?"

"Of course"

"Maybe you should have a word with Chastity as well." He suggested

"Why?" Selene asked him suspiciously

"Because she has spent the last few weeks living in your shadow, she wants to prove herself to Viktor, and I'm worried she'll do something stupid tonight."

"Fine, I'll talk to her" she sighed

Before Malachi could say anything the door to the barracks opened again, and Casper walked through, Selene was also a little shocked by his appearance, the mercenary was dressed in jet black combat fatigues a far cry from his usual style, "I got your weapons boss" he told Malachi, indicating to a case he was carrying.

"Excellent" Malachi smiled, as he took the case from Casper.

"What are they?" Selene asked as he opened the case to reveal all manor of silver weaponry.

"Stakes" He told her, as he displayed one of the finely sculptured objects, it was about ten inches long, solid silver with a decorated handle "Guaranteed to pierce even the toughest of Lycan hides."

"How many do you need?" She laughed slightly

"Eight" he said simply as he began to place the stakes about his body, two on each leg, and four strapped to his Kevlar armour.

"Those are Viktor's knives" she said sternly as she took another look inside the case "He used to wear them under his sleeves."

"Actually these are Amelia's knives" he told her, as Casper strapped them to his wrists "Pretty cool though."

"Boys and their toys" Selene said as she shook her head "Malachi, you have eight stakes and two knives strapped to your body, plus your other blade… that's a lot of weapons."

"Your point?" He shrugged, as he slipped into a full length leather trench coat "How do I look?"

"You're a vision in black and silver" she said cynically

"Awesome" he nodded enthusiastically "Now come on… I've a got a speech to deliver."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Selene stood side by side in front of the assembled might of the Vampire army, over a hundred Death Dealers, Mercenaries and nobles stood ready for battle… all traces of Vampiric Decadence are gone tonight, everyone waits with anticipation for Amelia's heir to deliver his address.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" Malachi began "My Lords" he bowed to the nobles in the front row "Shortly we will move out… shortly we will engage our enemy on their own ground. Many of you have been in this situation before… you are seasoned warriors, so I will make this brief… We estimate approximately two hundred and fifty lycan fighters waiting for us… most of them will be armed with Ultra Violet weaponry, those that aren't will be transformed… make no mistake about it, this will not be easy… the National Guard have enclosed the plantation in a ring of steel, no Lycan will be able to escape… which means they will all be waiting for us. Now you already know your roles… Death Dealers will split into two groups, one will follow Amelia… and one will follow Viktor, your job is to engage the bulk of the Lycan forces, their fighters…Alexei and Casper… your teams have been given specific targets… you're going for the Alpha's… you're going for their officers… tonight your job is assassination… not warfare. Any questions?"

"Where will you be?" Alexei asked him

"Selene and myself have been given our own mission… we'll be working alone. Once you get into the field… you'll be taking your orders from Viktor and Amelia."

"What about Daniel?" David called out "He may prove a problem."

Malachi hesitated for a moment; he tensed his grip around the angel shape handle of his blade; before casting a glance towards Selene "We'll take care of Daniel."

"Um… where am I going to be?" Chastity asked nervously

"You are to be no more than two feet away from Casper at any time" Malachi replied "I mean it Cas, look after her."

"No problem boss" he called back

"Now I want you all to be very clear about why we are doing this, the Lycan treachery has gone on for too long… for six hundred years Lucian lead a deceptive war against us… but it hasn't stopped there… just look at what they have done to us recently… in the last six months… they kidnapped Nina!.. They attacked in the night and took your Princess… YOUR Princess away from you, they sent their champion to our home… OUR HOME… with the sole intention of killing us… they attacked our facility… killed Director Holtz and his men… they attacked our consulate, killed our Death Dealers… they killed our Viceroy…" By this time much of the crowd had begun to shout phrases of agreement, and were clapping Malachi "…THEY KILLED YOUR VICEROY… keep these facts in your mind at all times…now go… AND BRING GLORY TO THE LADY AMELIA!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Lycan Plantation**

Owen stood before the assembled might of the Lycan army, despite their attempts to play the Vampires at their own game… tonight the Lycans were going back to their routes… an army of more than two hundred fighters and Alpha's stand dressed in worn combat fatigues, as the rag tag army cling to the automatic weapons provided by Mandrake.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" Owen began "Nightfall… the vampires will be here soon, they are coming here with everything they have. Now we have been through the worst case scenario, so I'll make this brief…we have superior numbers, those of you who can not transform at will, are to keep the Death Dealers pinned down, so that those of us who can are able to attack… the Alpha's will be co-ordinating the attacks from the front line… look to them for leadership… and you will make it through tonight. Any questions?"

"Where are you going to be?" One of the Alphas called out

"I will be overseeing Abigail's personal safety."

"What about Daniel?" Another Alpha called out

"Daniel has his own orders, he is to identify and eliminate the commanders of the Vampire force; we'll need him to take on the Elders."

"And Dracon's pets?"

"One will remain on a leash with Dracon, in order to ensure Abigail's security… the rest will be unleashed."

"Their targets?"

"Amelia" Was Owen's simple response "We'll leave Viktor to Daniel."

Owen paused for a moment "Now I want you all to be very clear why you are doing this, the Vampire's brutality has gone on for too long… for six hundred years Lucian lead a noble resistance to liberate our people, while they tracked us down and killed us, one by one… but it hasn't stopped there… look what they have done to us this year… Vampire mercenaries rampaged across Europe and America massacring us… they kidnapped Abigail… THEY KIDNAPPED YOUR LEADER, and worst of all, they killed Andre." By this time many of the crowd had begun to cheer Owen, clearly moved by his speech "Keep these facts in mind at all times… now prepare yourself… and bring glory to the names of William, Lucian, Andre and ABIGAIL!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**National Guard Base**

Malachi headed towards the General's quarters that Amelia was using, he had to inform her that everything was ready… that the time for battle was upon them. He knocked gently and awaited permission to enter. When he was invited he made his way into the room, to see Amelia sitting at the Generals desk wearing a long silk robe… she had brought her own mirror and was tentatively fixing her hair.

"My Lady…" he greeted her "…What are you doing."

"I'm braiding my hair" she told him, her gaze still fixed on the mirror

"Why?" he asked her

"I always used to wear my hair like this when I went into battle." She told him as she fixed the strands

"What's with the beads?" He grinned as he flicked one of her beaded braids

"They're for decoration" she gave him an annoyed sigh… before hesitating "You know I don't think I've worn my hair like this since the time of William."

"It's… different" he smirked

"Different" Amelia smirked, as she rose from her seat "Unfortunately… there is no room for elegance tonight." She told him plainly as she slipped out of her robe.

"That… is… different… as well." Malachi said nervously as Amelia stood before him in the skin-tight black latex garb of a female Death Dealer.

"Apparently chain mail is out of fashion" Amelia smiled "And if Selene can pull it off, I'm sure I can."

"I tend to agree" he bowed "I trust you are going to be wearing armour as well?"

"Of course" She agreed, as she revealed her ancient, armour, the same chest plate she wore during Williams's campaign. "Here… help me put this on"

As Amelia lifted her arms in the air, Malachi placed the plate armour around her torso; he brought his hand to her side as he fastened the armours buckles, so that the armours straps almost pinched her smooth latex covered flesh. "Is that too tight?"

"No" she smiled "It's just fine. How are you feeling about tonight?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Fine" he shrugged

"You are not nervous?"

"Not at all"

"You know… I would be much happier if you were at my side during the battle." She told her chylde, as she moved closer to him.

"You'll have Death Dealers with you." He assured her

"It's not me I'm worried about" She spoke softly as she brought a gentle hand to his arm "I want to make sure you are okay."

"I'll be fine" he assured her "Me and Selene are a good team."

"As good as you and I?" Amelia asked with a devious grin

"Of course not" Malachi dismissed her "You and I are two of a kind."

"Yes we are" Amelia smiled "Would you pass me my sword please."

Malachi grabbed the huge European broad sword and brought it to Amelia, "How many Lycan have you killed with this?"

Amelia did not answer him as he bent down slightly and fixed the sword to her belt for her, she had caught his scent and for those few moments he was concentrating on his task, Amelia closed her eyes, his scent filling her nostrils, she inadvertently bore her fangs and allowed her mouth to hover near his neck. "There" he said as he lifted his head to look at her "You're ready."

"Thank you" she replied, somewhat flustered

"Are you okay My Lady?"

"Fine" She breathed with a satisfied smile "There is nothing quite like the feeling of anticipation is there?" she asked him, as she brought her hands to her hips, and rolled her tongue over her fangs "When you know battle is imminent."

"I suppose not"

"This should be a glorious" she continued, in a voice barely more than a seductive whisper "Come…" she spoke softly as she offered him her arm, Malachi took it, and Amelia allowed herself to lean against his muscular form, she turned slightly to see the exposed flesh of his neck, "…We have a war to win."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXVII**

**The Dogs of War**

As the fog of the Mississippi envelops the landscape, a solitary plantation becomes the scene of the latest battle in the world's oldest war. Assembled not half a mile from the plantations fortified walls, the might of the vampire clan awaits the order to advance. Death Dealers stand side by side with mercenaries, nobles stand amongst the rank and file of the clan. No one says a word, rather they wait, with a sense of anticipation as all eyes fall to a group of silhouetted figures positioned a few meters ahead of the army. Amelia and Viktor, the immortal Elders of the Vampire clan stand side by side surveying what will soon be the field of engagement; both wear a look of excitement as the scent of anticipation fills the air. Stood just behind the two rulers of the night, their respective chyldren, Malachi and Selene, who had been hand picked for the most delicate of tasks. As the two elders wait for the right moment, the unmistakable sound of howling filled the night sky, if only the vampires could see beyond the plantations walls, the sight that awaited them, as the oldest of the Lycan's began their transformation; throughout the ornamental gardens and palatial grounds of Abigail's New Orleans home, lycanthropic hell hounds stand ready to face the coming slaughter, interwoven amongst them are the less experienced Lycans whose ability to transform is governed by the lunar cycle, these men and women, though still very powerful must rely on technological advances in order to be a match for the Death Dealers, and as such cling to their ultra violet enhanced automatic weapons. Though somewhat rag-tag the lycan army is an impressive sight to behold, truly they are a credit to the Alpha's who in true warrior fashion stand assembled in the plantations main courtyard so as to meet with the same fate that awaited their men. Deacon, Charles, Edward, Sergei and Herman would all lead by example tonight… notable by their absence were Dracon and Owen, who had courageously offered to ensure Abigail's protection… as far away from the soon to be besieged walls as possible. However no one seemed too demoralized by their absence, as all eyes fell upon the man who stood front and centre of the lycan line… Daniel. The brother of Lucian had much to accomplish tonight; he stood amongst his comrades, shrouded in the garb of a Death Dealer, the very enemy that would soon be coming to kill him, he clutched his ancient battle axe in his right hand, and cast his onyx black gaze towards the walls.

Amelia allowed the echoing howls to fill her being, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to think back to a time when she was a warrior, to when she allowed no one to do her fighting for her. The Lycan howls served as a wake up call, since she had been awakened by Dimitri, she had done little to assert herself… rather she had stood back and allowed Malachi and Nina to squabble with Viktor over matters of authority… tonight all that would change; she would prove to the everyone that she was still very much the dominant female, not Nina, and certainly not Selene… tonight would indeed be Amelia's night. She opened her eyes with a sudden urgency and turned her glowing emerald gaze Viktor "It's time" she whispered euphorically, almost tasting the blood that was about to be spilt.

"Very well" Viktor agreed coldly, before turning his attention to David, "Take the first wave." He commanded the Death Dealer captain.

"Yes My Lord!" David nodded, before he, and fifty Death Dealers broke rank and headed towards the plantations walls at double time. As the advancing Death Dealers got closer, their speed increased, the machine gunners stationed along the plantation watch towers had a hard time hitting the approaching force. The Elders watched unfeelingly as several of their men and women were mowed down, Malachi felt somewhat uneasy as he saw several vampires writhing in agony, as an eerie blue fluid consumed their bodies from the inside out… he knew all to well what that felt like. Within moments the vampires began to leap over the walls, the perimeter defences were not a challenge for any immortal. The Vampires watched as one by one the Death Dealers disappeared over the wall. The plantation erupted with the sound of gunfire, as Death Dealers began to engage the Lycan defenders, although the transformed Lycans were proving something of a challenge, the other defenders were weak, inexperienced, they were easily put down.

"My Lady?" Malachi asked coldly

"Not yet Malachi" Amelia whispered back

"Please My Lady, the battle has begun."

"I said not yet Malachi" she told the eager vampire, this time taking a firmer tone.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a couple of minutes, the reinforced iron gates of the plantation were opened from the inside, Viktor waited anxiously to see who had opened them "Yes" he grinned to himself, as two Death Dealers came into sight, the entrance had been secured, there was now no one to stop them entering the battle. Viktor snapped his neck round, so he could see Selene and Malachi, who were still standing behind the elders "Go" he commanded them. Selene and Malachi said nothing, as their eyes simultaneously turned to a shade of cobalt and emerald respectively. They merely abandoned their position at the Elders side and advanced on the battle ground with a purpose. As their long leather coats blew in the wind Malachi raised his hand in the air and clicked his fingers, indicating for the mercenary units to follow them.

"You ready?" Casper asked Chastity, as he readied his weapon.

"Always." She smiled back unsheathing her sword.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Selene walked through the gates side by side, stopping only momentarily to take in the carnage that was happening all around them, there were Lycan bodies falling everywhere, and more Vampire Casualties than had first been anticipated. "We should get the main court yard." Selene suggested

"Agreed" he nodded in response as he drew his gun from its holster "Let's go." Selene drew both of her guns as the two made their way across the battle field, shooting any lycan that would challenge them.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you use a gun before." Selene commented casually as she fired a burst of ammunition at an advancing Lycan.

"Well…" Malachi began as he fired a single silver nitrate round into a lycan's skull "…they can be most useful at times."

"Why a desert eagle?" Selene asked as she again unleashed a burst of sporadic fire at a charging lycan,

"Because my dear… bigger is better." Malachi grinned, punctuating his sentence with a gun shot.

"Over compensating aren't we?" Selene grinned at him amongst the carnage.

Feeling somewhat emasculated, Malachi reached inside his jacket and pulled out the solid silver short sword, that usually rested inside his waking cane, gripping the angel shaped handle tightly he drove the blade through the heart of the nearest lycan he could find "Don't pretend you didn't love it." He finally replied, as the two continued their mission.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As carnage erupted in the outer perimeter of the plantation, there was a feeling of anticipation in the main court yard. Daniel could no longer stand idly by while the vampires mowed through their defenders; it was time to get his hands dirty. "Hold the line gentleman." He told the Alpha's that surrounded him. "I think its time I introduced myself to the enemy."

"Good hunting!" Herman called after him, as the handsome axe wielding lycan set off to enter the fray. Daniel was totally un-phased by the carnage around him, as he stood amongst the flames and gunfire, Daniel took note of the amount of Lycan corpses, they were losing too many too quickly, he would have to even up the odds somehow. It wasn't long before he became a target; a single Death Dealer challenged him, sending a hail of silver nitrate his way. Daniel leapt into the air so as to avoid the lethal fire; he landed with the grace of a lion, removing the Death Dealer's head as he did. With a single twirl of his battle axe he surveyed the area for his next target, he locked his eyes on a female Death Dealer that had been separated from her unit, he leapt into the air towards her, his axe still dripping with the blood of her comrade; the woman saw him, and despite her attempts to shoot him out of the sky was soon stood face to face with the lycan champion, with a display of strength not seen since Lucian, Daniel was able to wrench the rifle from her hands. Unarmed, the Death Dealer let out a menacing hiss before going for the Lycan's throat; he grabbed her hand, breaking every bone, as she was forced to the ground, her blue eyes looked into his jet black stare, trying to find some semblance of mercy; there was none, and with one lightning quick blow, he drove the axe through the top of her skull, splitting her head in two.

"JADE NO!" A desperate voice screamed; Daniel quickly turned to see a barrage of throwing stars heading towards him, despite his efforts to dodge them; two were able to find their mark, one in the neck, one in the chest. He winced in pain as the silver burned his skin "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the voice continued, as Daniel saw a single Death Dealer fly towards him. Daniel stood ready to face him; however the Death Dealer made contact, his fist slamming into the Lycan's face sending him staggering backwards, he was fast, strong, there was something different about this one.

"Who are you!" Daniel demanded as he got into a fighting stance

"David! Death Dealer Captain!" was the venomous reply he received "And that was the woman I love."

"Then you will be a challenge?" Daniel stated coldly.

"You bet your ass I will" David hissed, reaching into his coat he pulled out a pair of knives, Japanese Sai's, and began a furious assault on Daniel. The sounds of the blades hitting the axe resonated through the plantation, seemingly drowning out the gunfire and screaming. After being forced back slightly Daniel pushed forward, clasping a hand around David's throat he lifted him into the air and slammed him down to the blood soaked ground below, he brought his axe down for the death blow, however the Captain of Amelia's Death Dealers was able to role out of the way and get to his feet, he leapt into the air and delivered a spinning kick to the side of Daniel's face, knocking him of balance, then with low sweep he knocked the lycan champion off of his feet, and kicked the axe from his hand. David had him where he wanted him, after delivering a few kicks to the fallen champion he mounted the lycan and wet to drive the silver knives into his heart, however as the blades pierced the green leather of Daniel's Death Dealer garb, he wrapped a hand around each of David's wrist, he turned the blades back towards their owner, and with a single thrust forced them both through the vampires chest cavity piercing his heart. David coughed up a little blood as Daniel threw him to one side and recovered his axe… Daniel stood over David's form, as the vampire tried to claw his way back to a standing position, Daniel took a step back causing David to fall face first into the dirt, as the Vampire lifted his head the last thing he saw was the Daniel's axe blade sweeping towards him. Daniel took a moment to watch the Death Dealer's head role along the ground a little "Not bad" he nodded, as he set off to engage the next Death Dealer."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casper, Alexei and their teams entered the main gates just moments after Malachi and Selene; Casper watched as his boss shot his way through the Lycan defenders, with Selene at his side. "I'll head to the main courtyard" he told Alexei "You and your guys try to draw some of the Alpha's away." Casper led his team through the battlefield, with a sword wielding Chastity following just behind him.

"What's our first target?" Chastity called out above the sound of the mercenary's gun fire.

"The first big player we come across" he told her, before ordering his men to stop, "open those doors!" he ordered two of his men. They moved forward stepping over the bodies of two Lycan defenders, forcing the heavy wooden doors open, when they did the vampires got their first glance of the main court yard. There was no sign of Daniel, but Casper didn't need an introduction to know who the other men were, they were Alpha's. "Yep… this should do." He nodded nervously.

The Lycan Alphas pounced towards Casper's team only to be met with a barrage of gunfire, three of the five pushed past them and drew the mercenary's away from the door, two of them however stayed behind face to face with Casper and Chastity.

"Well, Well what…"

"…do we have here ?" Charles and Edward spoke menacingly, the twin Alpha's circled around Casper and Chastity

"It's the mercenary…"

"…and he's brought a friend" they both continued

"I take it you're the two that killed Holtz?" Casper asked

"Old timer…"

"… Had it coming." They smiled in unison.

Casper turned his attention to Chastity "Looks like you're about to get tested kid."

"Not a problem" Chastity grinned as she lashed out with her sword, the two Alpha's worked in perfect unison, keeping Chastity and Casper apart. After disarming the mercenary leader Charles removed his coat and made the transformation into Lycan form, Edward meanwhile was toying with Chastity deflecting all of her sword attacks, mocking the young vampire, until he was finally able to knock her to the ground, pinning Viktor's chylde he held her down while he too transformed. Casper meanwhile was able to hold his own against Charles, pulling a silver knife from his boot he drove it straight into the Lycan's heart, over and over again, until he stopped struggling. Casting aside the Lycan carcass he hurried over to Edward who was furiously snapping at Chastity, grabbing at the snarling Alpha's snout he pulled apart his jaws, sending the fearsome creature slumping to the ground. A shaken Chastity quickly got to her feet and regained her sword "First time you've fought an alpha?" He asked her. She nodded nervously and looked down at the two carcasses "I can see why Malachi keeps you around."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia and Viktor watched the unfolding events from afar with an air of satisfaction about them. They traded brief moments of eye contact, reminiscing of a time when battles like this were all too common. Amelia could taste the blood in the air, being carried on the wind, filling her nostrils and stimulating her taste buds, it had been too long since she had done this. She flicked a beaded braid of hair over her shoulder and unsheathed the jagged broadsword that had been her fathers. Viktor turned his head slightly and stared into the glowing emerald eyes of the woman he had known for an eternity. "Are you ready my dear?" He asked coldly

"Always Viktor" She replied with a menacing grin.

Viktor nodded, reaching into his robe, he pulled out his own sword, thinner than Amelia's but just as deadly "Well then… to battle." The Elders began their advance on the plantation, followed by the nobles and the remaining Death Dealers. Side by side the Elders casually crossed the threshold of plantation, as they did everything stopped, all the Lycans seemed visibly shaken by their presence, even those who had never encountered an elder were humbled by the power they possessed. Amelia was the first to step forward "Well now… this is more like it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a heavily fortified room of the Lycan plantation, Abigail and Owen sit glued to a bank of CCTV monitors, watching all of the battle as it happens. The grainy digital images fill them both with dread as the amount of Lycan casualties continue to increase. "Where's Daniel?" Abigail asked franticly

"There" Owen pointed to a monitor "It looks like he's holding his own."

"But of course he is" Dracon interrupted. Dracon stood on the other side of the room away from the bank of monitors; he held a heavy chain in his right hand, the long chain connected to a collar being worn by one of his pets, one of the gargantuan first generation Lycans. The beast could sense there was something wrong, it let out a series of menacing growls that was doing nothing to settle the mood of his two companions.

"Will you shut that thing up!" Owen yelled at him "I can hardly hear myself think."

"Stop shouting" Abigail snapped, as she walked over to the creature "its okay" she whispered soothingly as she stroked the savage creature, calming it down almost instantly "There we go…" she smiled sweetly "… that's better now isn't it?"

"My complements" Dracon smiled "You are quite the leader aren't you?"

Before Abigail had a chance to answer, there was a heavy banging on the heavy steel doors of the safe room. "Identify yourself!" Owen called out

"It's Mac Sir" The voice replied, Dracon immediately opened the door, to allow the Lycan messenger inside.

"What's happening?" Abigail asked nervously

"It's bad My Lady" the messenger bowed "We're losing warriors too quickly…"

"The Alpha's?" Dracon asked with a raised eye brow

"The twins are dead." He reported

"Who got them?" Owen demanded

"Casper"

"He got both of them by himself?" Owen yelled in disbelief "Shit! What about the others?"

"They're holding their own."

"Daniel?" Abigail asked

"He's doing fine…he's already taken out David."

"The hell with David!" Owen called out "What about Malachi? What about Selene?"

"They are yet to be challenged My Lord"

"Go and find Daniel" Owen ordered him "I want at least one of them taken out!"

"Yes My Lord" he bowed

"Owen…" Abigail interrupted

"In a minute…" he dismissed her

"Owen I'm serious…"

"Not now Abigail!" He snapped

"Will you just look at the damn monitor?" She yelled.

"What?" He sighed

"Who are they?" she asked nervously pointing towards one of the monitors, Owens eyes widened as he watched the unfolding events, the camera fixed on the main entrance showed a third wave entering the plantation… with two very familiar figures at its head.

"Damn it… forget about Malachi… tell Daniel to take some men and engage Viktor… GO NOW!" As the Lycan messenger hurried away Owen turned his attention to Dracon "Now might be a good time to unleash the rest of your pets."

"I couldn't agree more" he smiled "Do not worry; they will take care of Amelia."

"I hope you're right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Report!" Viktor demanded as he and Amelia approached a group of Death Dealers.

"David's dead My Lord… but we have them on the run."

"Excellent" He nodded "Amelia, you try and take more ground, I'll Raleigh our forces."

"Take some men" she replied

"That will not be necessary" he snapped at her… "Now go!"

Amelia reluctantly pushed forward with their forces, while Viktor was left behind. He grinned to himself as he stood amongst the macabre spectacle of the battlefield. He walked with a purpose across the scorched earth of the Louisiana fortress, until he came across a small building, some stables. Hearing some commotion inside he entered the small structure, his sword poised for battle. He watched silently as a single Lycan dressed as a Death Dealer hurried to unleash a pack of ravenous Lycan, the kind of Lycan he had not seen since the days of William. Viktor knew the man well, a despicable creature, a traitor to its own people… "Dracon" he hissed

Dracon froze as the cold regal voice greeted him; he freed the last of his pets and turned to face what awaited him. "Viktor" he responded defiantly, neither man making a move.

"Hiding in here away from the fighting… how typical of a creature such as yourself."

"I am a creature of habit… My Lord" Dracon bowed

"You know what you must do?"

"Yes Lord Viktor."

"Good…" Viktor hissed "Remember our arrangement."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter XXVIII**

**A Night of Blood**

Amidst the carnage of a raging battle two Vampire warriors stand victorious over a heap of Lycan corpses, these fallen Lycan were amongst the best Abigail's hoard had to offer, an elite force to prevent any vampires gaining access to the plantations main compound, and now they had been dispatched. Selene, arguably the strongest of all the immortals reloads her pistols and turns her attention to her companion on this mission, the best Amelia has to offer, Malachi. The emerald eyed champion retrieves a silver stake from a bloody Lycan carcass and places it back in his leg holster. Before Selene has a chance to say anything, both Vampires attention is drawn to the sound of hurried footsteps, as a small group of Death Dealers come into sight. "Sir!" The lead man calls out to Malachi, as he wipes the blood from his blade.

"Report." Malachi demanded coldly

"We've lost David Sir!" He began breathlessly

"How much ground have we taken?" Malachi asked him

"Not enough, after the initial assault the Lycan's regrouped… they're holding."

"Where's Amelia?" Malachi asked seriously.

"She's just entered the battle sir… but she and the nobles are pinned down by gunfire."

"Okay…" Malachi nodded, taking a moment to think "… round up any of our stray forces, regroup around Amelia… she'll be able to break their line."

"But what about you sir…" the Death Dealer began nervously "…if we pull back to Amelia's position you and Selene will be cut off from any support."

"That's how we like it." Selene interrupted with a grin.

"Go!" Malachi barked at them.

As the Death Dealers hurried off back to the battle Selene noticed a look of anticipation come across Malachi's frosted green eyes "We're taking too long aren't we're?" She sighed.

Malachi gave a slight nod "The sun comes up in five hours… which means we need to have completely put down the Lycan resistance in four... If we don't break the line soon… that's going to be impossible. I just hope Casper and Alexei have taken care of those Alphas."

"Don't worry…" Selene assured him "… Amelia and Viktor are here now, they don't stand a chance."

"Let's hope you're right." He said coldly "Come on… we need to secure Abigail."

And so Malachi and Selene make their way across the threshold of the Plantations principle building, the two begin a cautious journey through the white washed hallways of Abigail's magnificent home, unbeknown to them, a pair of Onyx black eyes silently stalks their every move, as a golden haired Lycan clutching a battle axe eyes what is soon to become his prey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile in the relative sanctuary of Abigail's stables Viktor and Dracon continue their conversation amongst the imposing presence of Lord Dracon's first generation Lycans. "Remember our arrangement." Viktor hissed at Dracon.

"Rest assured My Lord…" Dracon began with a menacing bow "…I am well aware of our arrangement… after all I have already lived up to my end of the bargain. I helped you slay the hybrid… will you be living up to your end of the bargain?"

"Do not worry Dracon" Victor sneered at him "When all this is done you will have your Lycan Death Dealer legion… not to mention a generous share of the spoils of war. But be under no illusions… you are in no way my equal… you are a slave… your people will be my slaves."

"Of course My Lord" He smiled at Viktor "But there must be masters amongst slaves." Dracon's smile quickly vanished as the stable door creaked open, he quickly withdrew behind one of his pets, as Viktor swung round to see who this most unwanted visitor was… after a moment of waiting two men entered the stables dressed in Kraven's uniforms.

"Alexei" Viktor hissed in frustration at the lead man "What do you want?"

"All the Alpha's are dead My Lord." He reported dutifully

"Excellent" Viktor exclaimed "Alexei, you already know Dracon."

"Yes My Lord." He nodded as he and his comrade eyed the beasts that surrounded Dracon.

"I suggest you unleash your pets now Dracon." Viktor almost bellowed at him. "But Amelia is not to be harmed… you are to set them on Malachi and his mercenary."

"Very good My Lord" he bowed, as he let out a low growl that his savage pets seemed to understand… the eight beasts he had with him let out a simultaneous howl before charging past Viktor and entering into the battlefield.

"How will they know to attack Malachi?" Alexei asked Dracon.

"After a confrontation at Amelia's estate… Daniel came back covered in Malachi's blood, I have given them his scent."

Alexei quickly turned his attention to Viktor "But My Lord… Selene is with Malachi…"

"Selene will be fine!" Viktor snapped at him "Dracon… go back to the house… take care of Owen!"

"Yes My Lord!" He responded, before silently exiting the barn.

"This is it Alexei…" Viktor nodded as he closed his eyes "…The Alpha's have been destroyed, we will be victorious. Dracon's pets will destroy Malachi. With him out of the way Nina… the little Princess will have no support; I will appoint Erika head of the Council. With David dead, Selene will once again lead what is left of the Death Dealers, and I will be able to regain total power of the coven."

"What of Amelia?" Alexei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She will be taking a back seat, and then she will be happy to slumber."

"What of Chastity My Lord?"

"Hmm…" he pondered for a moment "… I'll find a place for her."

"And me My Lord, what is to become of me after tonight?"

Viktor let out a slight laugh "Yes of course… Alexei I have a feeling that Malachi's mercenary… this Casper, will not make it through this night. If this is the case, then the rest of his men will be incorporated into your team, you will be my secret police… a man of power. Perhaps then, Erika will look twice at you."

"You honour me My Lord."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Shit!" Owen spat as he watched the unfolding events on the monitor.

"What is it?" Abigail asked sheepishly as she continued to run her tiny hand through the rough fur of the now tame first generation lycan that rested at her feet.

"Selene and Malachi are in the building."

"But they can't get in here right?" her voice trembled slightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure" he sighed; as he watched the two vampires easily dispatch some of the house guards. "Wait a minute" Owen smiled as the two Vampires came to a stop "Oh thank God."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene and Malachi easily dispatched two of the guards in Abigail's house, before they again continued deeper and deeper into the house. Malachi came to a sudden stop placing a firm hand on Selene's shoulder. "What?" She asked him

"Do you smell that?" he whispered

"Smell what?" Malachi allowed a small grin to creep across his stone cold face; he slowly drew a solid silver stake from his body armour "What are you doing?" Selene demanded. Malachi said nothing, instead he span round with an unbelievable quickness as he hurled the silver stake into the shadows. As the finely crafted object tore through the air, a single hand emerged from the darkness and caught it.

"Hello Malachi" Daniel greeted him coldly, as the Lycan champion came into view.

"Daniel." Malachi smiled "I was hoping I'd see you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia and her nobles had been pinned down by a group of Lycan gun men, she knew she could kill them easily, however she could not risk getting caught by a stray bullet, even a single eradiated UV round could prove fatal for her. Finally the guns fell silent, although she was unsure why; she knew this may be her only chance… The Elder Princess leapt from her cover to the Lycans position. Without saying a word she swung her broadsword as if it were light as air, with a hint of a smile on her porcelain features she combined graceful movements with a gory assault on the Lycan defenders. As the last of them fell Amelia shook her hair back and turned to her men "It's as easy as that." All of a sudden the sound of soul splitting howls filled the air, but these howls were different, louder, and more primal. Amelia followed the sound of the howling to a small structure that looked like a stable, she was horrified by what she saw, eight huge, raging beasts pouring out into the night, the kind of animal she had not seen since the days of William… but there was something different about these beasts they looked to be moving with a purpose, away from the battle towards the main house of the plantation "No…" Amelia muttered under her breath, sensing something was wrong "… Malachi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Selene stood side by side, as Daniel slowly advanced on them. "Have you not done enough to her?" He asked coldly, his voice taking on an unusually venomous tone "You have already kidnapped her and killed her father. And now you look to ravage and kill her?"

"We're not here to kill Abigail." Malachi replied in an equally cold tone.

"Liar" He hissed.

"We don't have time for this." Malachi sighed "Selene go and secure Abigail… I'll take care of Daniel."

"No." Selene answered him

"I'm sorry?" He asked in amazement

"I said no." she repeated "You couldn't kill him before, you may not be able to now. You go for Abigail; I'll take care of him."

"Fine." He spat reluctantly, as he hurried off deeper into the house leaving Selene to face off with Daniel.

"Well then…" Selene began, turning her attention to the last of Lucian's bloodline "looks like it's just the two of us."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter XXIX**

**Shadows and Showdowns **

"Looks like it's just the two of us." Selene spoke coldly as she stared down the Lycan that stood before her. She was rarely affected by Lycans, but there was something about this one, he was different, it was his eyes; surely those jet black spheres could not act as a window to his soul, yet they did, Selene could see his determination, she could feel his pain. If she were to be honest with herself, Selene was humbled by her opponent. In the moments they had been facing off, Daniel had not made a move; he stood stone clutching his battle axe as his Death Dealer battledress concealed his muscular form. In the blink of an eye Selene raised both her pistols and began to empty the clips at Daniel, however before the shell casings had hit ground Daniel had dodged the lethal projectiles and appeared a mere inch from Selene's face.

"You don't belong here!" he hissed as he drove the vampire back with a head butt "Why can't you just leave us alone!" He roared at her as he swung his battle axe, Selene ducked as the heavy axe blade smashed through the wall behind her. Without flinching she again raised the pistols, however before she could loose off any rounds Daniel was able to knock them from her hands. "All vampires are the same…" he grinned slightly "…you're nothing without a gun."

"Don't be so sure." She smiled, before lashing out with a flat palmed strike to his nose "I'm not your average Vampire." Daniel looked visibly shocked as she landed the blow, he lunged forward attacking wildly, however Selene was able to block everything he threw at her. "I thought you were supposed to be a champion?" She goaded Daniel, as she delivered a kick to his face, as the Lycan fell to the floor Selene mounted him and began to pound him with punch after punch…

"I am a champion." He hissed, as he threw Selene off of him and punched her square in the jaw. Selene leapt from the floor and removed a silver dagger from her boot, with a lightning quickness she hurled the dagger into Daniel's chest, and the blade pierced Daniels flesh burning his skin as it did. With a look of steely determination Selene again charged at the Lycan delivering shot after shot, crushing his bones with sickening kicks and puches, until Daniel finally fell.

"You did well" Selene reassured him, as she turned her back to recover her pistol, as she checked the gun she caught a movement in the corner of her eye, she quickly turned to see Daniel standing, he again wrenched the pistol from her hand and threw it behind him.

"Oh I haven't even started yet." He smiled, as he slipped out of his Death Dealer coat and cast it aside. With a final grin he tensed his muscles, and began a most disturbing transformation, his golden blonde hair thinned out into a coarse and dark fur, as his handsome features elongated into a snout lined by razor sharp fangs. With a roar of excitement and agony his spine and limbs stretched as fingers exploded into knife like claws. Selene took a step back as she was confronted by the hulking Lycan that stood before her "Oh shit" she muttered as Daniel pounced at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe I just killed my first Alpha!" Chastity exclaimed proudly as she followed Casper and his men across the blood soaked lawn.

"Don't be over confident" Casper told her firmly "We still have a lot to do before the sun comes up. And for God sakes stay close to me."

"Sorry" she smiled "Um… when this is all over… do you think they'll be a place on your team for me?"

"We'll see" he said unfeelingly "Now come on, we may have taken care of the Alphas but there are still a lot of Lycan at this plantation… we need to get to work…. Wait a minute" Casper said nervously as he turned to face his men "Do you hear that?" Chastity felt a ripple of unease in her body as the mercenaries that were accompanying her began a quick march towards the sound of a series of deafening howls.

"What's going on?" she demanded

"Oh shit" Casper spat, as Abigail's stables came into sight, the mercenaries were witness to eight raging first generation Lycan's streaming into the night "They're heading towards the main compound. Malachi."

"We should regroup with the others." Chastity told Casper

"No way, the boss is in there." Casper dismissed her.

"Casper please!" Chastity said sternly "We really need to regroup… Viktor has a plan… he'll make it worth your while."

"Hold her" Casper told his men calmly, as two Vampire mercenaries grabbed the young Chastity by arms "Tell me everything you know, right now!"

"I can't" She answered him "Come on Cas, you're a mercenary… whatever Malachi's paying you… he'll double it… just turn a blind eye."

Casper ejected the silver nitrate magazine of his assault rifle and replaced it with a glowing UV clip. "Tell me everything you know." He repeated.

"Why? What kind of mercenary are you? Why wouldn't you turn on Malachi?"

"Nina." He said simply "I have served my Princess for fifteen years… I am not about to turn on her now." He glared at Chastity with a cold hatred, as he pulled back the hammer on his weapon "I'll ask you one more time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Estate- New York**

In one of countless reception rooms of Amelia's mansion, two vampires share a bottle of wine, as well as an uneasy atmosphere. One a raven haired princess; the other a golden haired seductress that had amassed a lot of power for herself in recent years.

"Oh to be left behind" Erika sighed, as she took another sip. "You must be very worried… in case anything happens to Malachi."

"I always worry" Nina replied sorrowfully "But he is more than capable of putting down a few dogs."

"Still…" Erika began with a mischievous grin "… if anything were to happen to him, I'm sure you wouldn't be on your own for long."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Nina snapped at her

"I'm sorry…" Erika pouted "… Perhaps that came out wrong. I just meant… you're so pretty, I see the way people look at you."

"Like who?" Nina sighed

"The mercenary" Erika smiled "I think Casper has a little thing for you."

"Don't be ridiculous" She snapped, taking on a petulant tone she often tried hard to hide, she hated looking like a girl after more than forty years of living "And stop talking like that, I don't like it!"

"Of course" Erika grinned evilly "I'm sure he'll be fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Malachi finally over came the last of the defenders, now all that separated him from Abigail was the heavy iron door of the safe room; he cast a glance to the security camera and gave a patronizing wave. Inside Owen leapt from his chair and armed himself.

"Owen I'm scared." Abigail whined, the fear in her voice alarming the first generation Lycan that sat at her feet.

"Be brave Abigail" Owen told her as he took aim at the door, occasionally looking at the security monitor "He won't get in here that doors solid steel." Both Lycan were glued to the monitor they watched as Malachi drew his gun and eyed the access panel; to Owens alarm Malachi began to punch in an eight digit number. "He can't know the code." Owen whispered nervously. As Malachi punched in the last digit he again grinned at the camera… The Solid steel doors automatically slid open…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A fearsome Daniel pounced through the air towards Selene, sending both Immortals crashing to the floor; she could not remember seeing a Lycan this big before… except William. He pinned her to the floor and began to claw away at the fallen Death Dealer; as she screamed in agony Selene clenched a hand around Daniel's jaws, trying desperately to avoid those razor sharp teeth. She finally managed to push his head back far enough for her to breathe; she struck him repeatedly in the face until her feral attacker was forced off of her. Rolling backwards, Selene tried to put some distance between the two of them, as she crouched on the ground she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out three heavy throwing stars, she hurled them at the lycan with all of her might, sending the silver edged weapons exploding through Daniel's chest. The Lycan was temporarily halted, however this did not last long. Daniel stepped forward slightly and let out a noise that was neither a roar nor a howl as he simply brushed the stars from his torso. He again charged at Selene who was this time able to side step him, Selene's graceful movements allowed her to avoid the flaying attacks of the raging Lycan, she delivered a series of kicks to his head, and started to work his body… however even with the legacy she had taken from Alexander Corvinus, the beast would not be tamed, he plunged a claw through her latex covered sternum and flung her the length of the hall way. As Selene came to a skidding stop Daniel pursued her, Selene felt a flash of rage run through her body as she leapt to her feet. She caught the charging Lycan by his throat and squeezed tightly…bringing Daniel to his knees…she beat the Lycan mercilessly, before taking a silver dagger from her other boot an plunging it into his side. Daniel let out a howl of pain as slumped to the ground…his body went into spasm as once again his matted fur reverted back to golden blonde locks, his posture corrected itself and his snapping jaws returned to their human state. Selene stopped her assault as Daniel lay still at her feet… after an eternity of silence the fallen Lycan let out a moan of agony "end it…" he whispered "…you are…victorious." Selene did nothing, except offer her more than worthy opponent a look of sympathy. As she recovered her pistol she could not help but wonder if Daniel had ever truly known what he was up against, she placed a foot on his chest and aimed that pistol at his heart "For what it's worth… I'm sorry." She told him coldly as she pulled back the hammer. Without hesitation she tensed her finger around the trigger and prepared to dispatch the Lycan champion.

"No Selene." A cold and regal voice interrupted her as an iron grip yanked her forearm back. She span round to see Viktor standing behind her, she had not heard him coming, and he was sparing the life of this Lycan.

"What are you doing?" She demanded

"It is not over for this one." He hissed at Daniel's fallen form.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owen let out a scream of rage as the safe room doors slid open; he emptied his assault rifle at the opening, sending a hale of UV rounds through the air. As the bullets flew past him Malachi casually ducked behind the doorway and removed another of the silver stakes from his body armour. Soon enough the rifle felt silent… as Owen reloaded Malachi's form appeared in the doorway "Oh please!" He spat cynically as he hurled the stake into Owens chest "At least Andre had the courtesy to fight me man to man." He lunged at Owen and kicked the gun from his hand before reaching into his coat and drawing his ornamental short sword… in the blink of an eye he sliced the blade across Owens throat, sending him choking to the floor.

"I hate you!" Abigail screamed at him as she gave the Lycan leash some slack, Malachi took a step back as the now rabid first generation lycan was able to get closer to him.

"Relax Abigail." He said sternly "I'm not here to kill you. Nina… sent me to bring you back safely."

"You killed him!" She screamed pointing to Owen "Just like you killed my father!"

"He'll be fine" Malachi almost laughed "That'll all be healed up in an hour." He paused for a moment to look at the primitive Lycan that stood hunched between Abigail himself "Quite the weapon that thing." He nodded "You made one mistake though."

"Oh and what's that?" The petit red head asked cynically as she allowed her hell hound even more slack.

"You tamed it." Malachi said nothing else, he simply took a step back, as the Lycan eyed his movement Malachi drew his gun in the blink of an eye and began to fire silver nitrate rounds into the lycan sentinel. Malachi stopped firing when the gun fell empty, as lethal doses of silver nitrate were pumped around its body. "No!" Abigail whined as she hugged the fallen creature "You're a murderer!"

"True." He nodded in agreement "But right now, I'm your only ticket out of here, so you need to pay attention to me. Oh and Owen… if you could stop coughing up blood for a moment, this affects you as well."

"We are not interested in anything you have to say." Abigail hissed defiantly.

"I beg to differ." Malachi grinned "You may have noticed the ease in which I gained access to this room… I'm sure you were both asking yourself, just how did I know the code to that door? Well I'll tell you… you have been betrayed. You know how I know that?"

"How?" She asked nervously

"Because I have been betrayed as well."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Estate- Two Days Earlier**

"_All I want is for Viktor to notice me again" Chastity sighed_

"_Oh you poor child" Nina said sympathetically as she brought a hand to her cheek "Won't you trust me?" She asked through wide, almost seductive eyes, as she opened her arms to Chastity _

"_Yes Princess" she sobbed slightly as she moved into her embrace_

"_That's it" Nina smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl "Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Chastity sat nervously in a locked room with Malachi and Nina; she had been so low since she had come to this house with Viktor. For fourteen years, it had been the two of them side by side against everything, and now the only words of comfort that were being offered to her were by the two people whom Viktor had told her were the enemy._

"_Why don't you tell us what's going on Chastity?" Nina asked softly, as she wrapped a reassuring arm around her. Chastity turned her attention to Malachi who was stood arms folded against a wall, he had taken her sword from her… she could tell he did not trust her completely. _

"_Viktor came here with a plan." She began nervously_

"_I know" Malachi replied in an unimpressed tone "Selene and I buried the result of it."_

"_No…" Chastity continued "…The hybrid was only a single part of the plan. I can't believe I'm telling you this."_

"_It's okay" Nina whispered_

"_When I found Viktor, the first place he wanted to go was his mansion…"_

"_Ördögház" Malachi interrupted_

"_Right…" She continued "But it had been burnt to the ground, no survivors… he figured that Markus would have been the only one able to do it, so he loaded up on blood and went to Williams prison, but everyone there was dead as well. Viktor figured this would be the best time to hook up with the Vampire forces, but word in the Underworld was Amelia had just signed a peace treaty with Andre, she had surrendered all European estates to the Lycan, and brought what was left of Europes Vampires to America, he wasn't happy about that. He thought that Lycans should be enslaved, not negotiated with. So he waited, built up his forces."_

"_Alexe's men." Nina interrupted._

"_No..." Chastity laughed "Those guys were sired by Erika and Alexei… that's why they're such pussys. Erika's very smart… but she enjoys the goodlife a little too much, she was easy to track down… Viktor offered her a deal… serve him or die. Needless to say she took it."_

"_Where are you going with this Chastity?" Malachi asked coldly_

"_With men under his command, Viktor was going to return to make his way to America, reveal his existance to Amelia… but there was a slight problem with that."_

"_What?" Malachi asked her._

"_Well, this was more than a year after what you call the Hungarian Incident…Amelia wasn't on the throne anymore…"  
_

"_I was." Nina interrupted with a sigh._

"_Viktor thought the coven had become weak, he wanted nothing to do with it… he had planned to go back to Budapest, rebuild Ördögház, and set up his own court. It took about a year to get the money together, and to secretly rebuild his connections and then we went. But when we got there, Viktor had changed… he found things, notes, and flowers that Selene had left for Kraven, he became obsessed with trackng down Selene and the hybrid… but without resources it was difficult, they were always one step ahead. Viktor decided he needed to think outside the box."_

"_What did he do?" Malachi demanded._

"_We went to the Urals… to Russia… to meet with a Lycan named Dracon."_

"_I've never heard of him." Malachi interupted_

"_Hardly surprising" Chastity continued "He's very unpopular, a traitor everyone hates this bloke. But he does have control of nine of the fiercest First Generation Lycans there have ever be… and he commands the last of Lucian's bloodline…"_

"_So that's how Daniel fits into all of this" Malachi smiled "Does he know of Viktor's plan?"_

"_No." Was Chastity's simple answer "He's just a tool…He didn't even know Viktor was alive until he saw him here, while he was fighting you. Anyway back to the point… Viktor had promised Dracon command of a new legion of Death Dealers… one made up entirely of Lycan slaves… if he would serve him."_

"_Continue." Malachi nodded._

"_What you have to understand is… all of this… it took years of planning, and we were still unable to find Selene and the hybrid. But then one day all of that changed…"  
_

"_How?"_

"_Andre kidnapped Nina, and you decided that you needed the Hybrid to get her back…we didn't even know you were alive at this point… but when you and your men arrived in Europe, you weren't exactly subtle, we didn't need to track the Hybrid any more… we just followed you."_

"_And I led you right to them." Malachi sighed in frustration._

"_Yes you did. We followed you to America Viktor, myself Erika and her team, and Dracon. You did Viktor a favor by killing Andre, you let him plant Dracon back in the fold, you made all of this possible." _

"_What's his plan?" Nina asked nervously._

"_To take power, once you had taken care of Andre, he was going to take care of your allies one by one, until you alone remained between him and the throne… the Hybrid was the first. We followed the mercenary to the pent house he and Selene were staying at. He would check in on them twice a day. We waited til Selene went out and made our move. I knocked on his door, told him I was a vampire that you had sent to install an alarm, once I was in, I cut the phone lines… and unlocked the door…Viktor… Alexei and Dracon finished him off… he put up a good fight."_

"_What about Selene?" Malachi asked, feeling a little sick_

"_He couldn't kill her… in his own sick way he loves her." _

"_Why don't we just cut to the bit where he tries to take the throne?" Malachi snapped._

"_That was put on hold, once we knew Amelia was awake. He knew the coven would never follow him if he killed an Elder. Instead he planned for war, he had Daniel and Dracon's pets brought over. And it looks like he's gonna get what he wants." _

"_I don't understand…" Nina unterrupted_

'_I do." Malachi grinned "Daniel and his pets have been brought here for one simple reason, they're gonna kill me, and Casper and probably David. Viktor and Amelia meanwhile will lead our forces to victory, kill the Alphas etc. Then Viktor and Dracon will kill what is left of the Lycan leadership, and enslave what is left of their fighting force. Once that is done, you will be replaced as head of the Council and Viktor will be unstopable."_

"_But what of Amelia?" Nina asked_

_Malachi shrugged his shoulders "She'll assume we all died in battle with the Lycan's, Alexei and Erika will ensure that the truth is never revealed, and things will go back to how they were, Elders, leapfrogging through time, Vampires ruling over Lycan slaves and Viktor holding all the cards."_

"_Now you know the plan." Said Chastity with a hollow smile._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Malachi quizzed her_

"_Because I have enough deaths on my conscience." She said sorrowfully _

"_Well I owe you one anyway." He nodded _

"_We should tell Casper" Nina interrupted "Ralleigh our men…"_

"_No!" Malachi snapped "The more people who know about this… the more chance there is of it getting back to Viktor… besides, we may not be able to trust him."_

"_How can you say that!" Nina asked bewlidered "He protected me for over fourteen years, he would never betray us."_

_Malachi gave her an unconvinced look, "I'm assuming all this is going to take place in New Orleans?" Chastity just nodded. "Okay… well Cas is a smart man, he'll probably work out whats going on when he see's those Fisrt Generation Lycan, especially if I'm their target… when he does you're going to test his loyalty."_

"_How?" Asked Chastity_

"_Offer him a deal… try to buy him off, if he says no, we'll know he's loyal."_

"_What if he tries to kill me?" Chastity asked with a raised eyebrow _

"_Don't let him."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why should I trust you?" Abigial asked nervously as she went to check on Owen.

"You may not have to Abigail." He grinned slightly "Because I know for a fact that that thing there, isn't the only guard dog you have… I know there are eight more that are just as big, and just as nasty." Malachi's speech was interrupted by the sound of Howling and a heavy charging "Ah" he smiled to himself as he reloaded his pistol with the last magazine he had in his pocket. "That'll be them now." His grin dissapeared as he spun round to face his charging opponents, eight hell hounds charging at him along the floors, walls and Ceiling. "Yes, this should be interesting." He said to himself as he began to open fire.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter XXX**

**As Dawn Draws Closer**

Malachi remained expresionless as he fired at charging Lycans. These Lycan were huge… the sheer bulk of the lead two prevented him from getting a clear shot at the entire pack; although he had grazd the one of the others he concentrated his fire on the leader of the pack, sending it crashing to the floor. As the gun fell empty Malachi disgarded the desert eagle, took his blade in his right hand withdrew one of the silver stakes from his left leg with the other. "Come on!" He goaded them as he hurled the stake through the chest of another. The pack was finally upon him, he drove his blade into one of them, and withdrew it just as quickly. He began to dodge the flaying arms and snapping jaws with poetic liquid movements, using his blade as an extension of his own body. Abigail cowered in the corner as gore splattered about the room, she watched half in horror and half in awe as the man who had taken so much from her made his stand. The savage lycanthropes flinched backwards as the silver edged blade burnt cut their flesh and singed the wound. Malachi's stand however could not last forever, as one of the pack charged into him, sending the vampire flying out of the safe room and into the hallway. As he landed on the polished oak floor with a dull thud, he lost his grip on his blade, and it slid even further away from him. Amelia's heir would not have a chance to recover it, or to defend himself it would seem, it was only a mere second before the pack leapt at him again, the dominant male pinned him to the ground and snapped his jaw near Malachi's face. The vampire grasped a hand around the beasts throat and instintivly hissed at it, he mannaged to force the creatures head upwards until he could remove another stake from the holster on his left leg, and force it through the Lycan's forehead into its brain. Malachi did not even have time to withdraw the stake before another Lycan slammed a claw into his face and threw him against a wall. Dazed and wounded , Malachi leapt to the relative safety of the ceiling to compose himself. He had killed two of the pack, plus the one on Abigails leash… but now he found himself out of ammunition, without his blade, and down to five stakes. Before he could formulate a plan one of the creatures leapt up to the ceiling and wrenched him back down to the ground, Malachi leapt to his feet, and kicked the Lycan into one of its companions, the pack stopped for a moment, they had him surrounded, they could smell his blood; Malachi breathed heavily as a trickle of blood ran down his face "Yes… this is very interesting." He moaned, he brought his arms near to his chest and then proceded to flex them outwards very quickly, the result of this, a single silver dagger shot from each sleeve of his leather trench coat, straight into his hand. The Lycans let out low growls as they moved in for the kill, Malachi's eyes glowed greener than they ever had before, he bore his fangs to their maximum extension and let out a venemous hiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Elsewhere in Abigail's house- Ten minutes earlier**.

"Viktor what is the meaning of this?" Selene demanded as Daniel lay wounded at her feet "He fought well, let me put him out of his misery!"

"No Selene." Viktor told her firmly "If we capture their champion it will demoralize their forces. Go and find something to restrain him with." Selene nodded and headed off in the direction she came, only to be stopped by Viktor "Go this way." He told her, indicating to another passageway.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously

"There was activity that way… you'll be safer going down there."

"Thank you" she said warmly, remembering for a moment the affection she had felt for him for six hundred years. Viktor gave her a reassuring smile as she went off in the direction he had suggested. As soon as she was out of sight Viktor's smile disapeared and he turned his attention to Daniel. He drove his sword through the fallen Lycan's leg, causing him to scream in pain; the Elder then bent down and grabbed a handfull of his flowing blonde hair.

"Your brother… Lucian, defiled my daughter… created an abomination, he forced me to destroy the most precious thing in the world to me."

"They… were in… love." He choked back.

Viktor's cold blue eyes flashed with rage as he struck Daniel in the face with the flat side of his sword "I may not be able to bring your brother to justice… Kraven has already done that for me… the only worthwhile thing he had ever done in his miserable life. But I can punish the last of his blood line… you… his brother…Ironic, you wanted nothing to do with this war, and yet you are my ultimate trophy. You will live out the rest of eternity at my heel!" Daniel said nothing, he was too dazed from the sword blow… however Viktor heard something that forced him to stop, a fierce howling. He turned to face them his sword raised slightly, as a pack of eight first generation Lycan tore through the hall way… Viktor stood firm as Dracon's pets charged past him, they did not even acknowldge his presense… it was not his scent they were after. Viktor smiled to himself as the Lycans rampaged through the house "Goodbye Malachi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi again began to carve a bloody path through the first generation Lycan, the daggers Amelia had given him were good, however he was feeling tired… as soon as he turned to face one, another would attack him, he was so concerned with avoiding the Lycans teeth, that their claws were tearing him apart. The vampire let out a welp of pain as a Lycan claw tore through his leather overcoat, and Kevlar body armour, all the way down to the bone. He turned to face the Lycan and plunged the dagger into its heart, however he didn't have the strength to pull it out, the Lycan slumped to the floor "three down" Malachi spat. He knew he had to stay with it… he knew he could not give the remaining five attack dogs the opportunity they needed. His remaining dagger was no good to him on its own, it was part of a pair… he almost instinctivly hurled the dagger through the skull of another Lycan, casuing it to collapse immidately… Malachi almost laughed to himself over how easy that one was "Four down." He corrected himself.

Malachi took no comfort in dispatching the four Lycan; there were still four left… and he was hurt, he was bleeding from the ear, and every move was agony for him. Malachi knew this was his last chance… he drew two stakes from the front of his body armour and charged at the group… he punctured holes in all of them, and yet they kept on coming, finally he was able to pierce the heart of one of them, sending it to the ground. With three of the pack remaining Malachi staggered backwards along the hallway… he didn't even realize that he had walked back into the saferoom. He stood ready, a stake in each hand waiting for the approaching Lycan…. "Get into a corner Abigail." He said wearily "I don't want you getting hurt." The Lycans charged at him forcing him against the wall, and then to the floor, he thrust wildly with his stakes, however he was hitting nothing. A huge Lycan pinned him to the floor, he tried desperately to fight it off, but he couldn't, the lycan dug its claws into Malachi's forearms, and look set to bite his face off.

Malachi could feel the beast breathing heavilly against him; this wasn't how it was supposed to have gone down… Selene was supposed to be here with him… but she had her hands full with Daniel… maybe Nina was right, maybe he should have told Casper from the beginning, and now it looked like the end was inevitable. The Lycans jaws again lunged at Malachi's face… but then they stopped, before Malachi could react the Lycan was hurled across the room, much to the chagrin of the other Lycans. Malachi was confused. Then someone stood over him, facing the Lycans. He looked up to see a pair of heeled combat boots standing over him, and a set of black latex clad legs leading up to an amazing backside. "…Selene" he mumbled wearily.

"Sorry to disapoint you." A Hungarian accent replied.

Malachi's eyes widened despite his cloudy vision, he followed the legs higher, to see an upper body wrapped in black latex and plate armour, and a sea of braided raven hair flowing down a straight back. "Amelia." He smiled at the sword weilding elder. She gave him a warm smile before lunging at one of the Lycan, severing his head with a single blow, as another charged her from behind she casually thrust the blade into it's heart, swinging round quickly she sethered the beasts head from its body. Amelia eyed the last last of the Lycan…

"Come on doggy" she goaded it, the Lycan let out a terrifying howl before charging at Amelia, before the Elder could swing her sword a silver stake shot over her shoulder and through the Lycans head. "Oh" she said with a slight pout, as she drove her sword through the fallen Lycans form "I was enjoying that." Amelia turned to see a bloodied Malachi standing behind her. "Are you okay?" She asked tentativly, as she stroked his face.

"I should have no problem healing." He said with a groggy voice.

"My brave warrior" she smiled proudly as she brought a finger to his lips, she wiped the blood from his lower lip, and brought the finger to her own mouth "Mmmm" She smiled, as she rolled her tounge over the blood soaked finger "The blood is sweet" she moaned "You should be fine."

"How goes the battle My Lady?" he bowed

"Not well." Amelia rolled her eyes, before turning her attention to Abigail "Her forces are holding."

"We only have a few hours til sunrise."

"Yes we do." She smiled "That is where she comes into it."

"I won't help you." Abigail snapped defiantly.

"I wasn't asking you." Amelia said firmly "You will do as you're told."

"Make me!" She yelled petulantly "You're not going to kill me, so I don't have to do a God damn thing!"

"I thought you would say that." Amelia nodded "Viktor!" Viktor came into the room dragging Daniel with him, the Lycan champion was in chains, still not completely healed from his earlier encounter with Selene.

"Daniel!" Abigail cried as she ran to embrace him "What happened?"

"I failed you." He told her, his head hung in shame.

"No…you could never fail me." She sobbed

"You will do as you are told…" Amelia continued "…or you will watch this one die."

"No please!" Abigail begged her "I'll do anything!"

Amelia approached the girl and leant over her menacingly "You will order your forces to stand down… they are to abandon their positions, and surrender their weapons."

"What will become of them?" Abigail asked nervously.

"They will be offered quarter." Amelia replied coldly. "Now do it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Abigail stepped out onto a balcony of the plantation's main building. A steady stream of tears began to fall from her eyes as she took in the sight that awaited her. In every corner of the plantation fierce fire fights raged between vampires and Lycans… there were bloody hand to hand battles between Death Dealers and transformed Lycans. She cast her gaze to beyond the plantation walls… there were Lycan dying for miles around, as those who had tried to escape were mowed down by the National Guard. The Lycan ruler was dwarved by those who surrounded her, Malachi, Viktor, Amelia, Selene and their Death Dealers. "If I do this, you'll look after my people… Daniel and Owen?"

"Of course." Amelia answered

"Very well." After a nod from Amelia, Selene and the Death Dealers began to fire off shots into the air, although there was gunfire everywhere, these shots seemed some how different, everyone on the ground heard them, both Vampire and Lycan paused for a moment.

"EVERYONE STOP SHOOTING!" Malachi screamed, "THE BATTLE IS DONE."

Abigail stepped forward and after a moments hesitation addressed what was left of her forces. "MY BRAVE WARRIORS! YOU HAVE ALL FOUGHT WITH HONOUR, BUT THE TIME HAS COME TO SURRENDER! YOUR ALPHAS ARE DEAD, OUR POSITIONS ALL BUT OVER RUN… OUR CHAMPION IN CHAINS. WE ARE DEFEATED… PLEASE LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS!." There was a ripple of anexiety amongst the troops on the battlefield, the Lycans seemed hesitant to lay down their arms. After a while, some of the Lycan soldiers began to throw down their guns… those that had served Andre, were the first to follow Abigail's orders, then the other packs followed suit. "There" Abigail sneered at Amelia "Congratulations… you have won your war."

Amelia's expression did not change "Take her away" she instructed the Death Dealer "She is to be extended all the privaleges of a noble."

The Death Dealers gently lead Abigail away from the Vampires, Abigail paused as she was lead past Malachi, she shot him a look of disgust before spitting in his face. "Charming." Malachi said coldly as he wiped his face. He stood by Amelia's side as they watched the unfolding spectacle, Death Dealers and mercenaries began to round up all of the Lycan defenders, and bring them into the court yard. "Well now" Amelia said with a sigh "It looks like the fun part is over… I will retire to the National Guard base. We still have about two hours until sunrise… you know what must be done."

Malachi brought a hand to his brow as he looked down at the defeated Lycan army _"you know what must be done." _Amelia's words echoed in his mind. "Are you okay?" Selene asked him.

Malachi let out a deep sigh "David's dead."

"I know." Selene answered him.

"Do you want a job?"

"If you need me to." She smiled "This is the part I hate." She sighed.

"Me too." Malachi agreed as he looked down at the defeated army.

"You know what has to be done Malachi." She told him.

"Yeah…" he sighed "Separate the combatants from the non combatants, take the civilians back to the National guard base."

"And the warriors? The defenders?" Selene got no response from Malachi, he just stood in silence watching those below him "Malachi the order has to come from you."

"Yeah I know…" he said regretfully "…Take your Death Dealers….And kill them all."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter XXXI**

**The Aftermath**

Death. The stench of death filled the air. Malachi maintained his solitary position on the plantations balcony, the elevated spot provided a perfect view of the killing field. Amelia had offered Abigail terms, she had promised quarter for her warriors… and Abigail in her naievity believed her, she ordered her men to surrender their weapons, to abandon their positions. Amelia and Viktor had left the field now, leaving Malachi to give the order. He watched as Selene and her Death Dealers secured the Lycan's weapons, he watched as they were herded into the main courtyard, just below his balcony; and then he watched as the shooting started… a masacre. There wasn't much left of the Lycan forces, but there was enough of them to ensure the slaughter lasted several minutes. He almost cursed his vampire senses, as if seeing the spectacle wasn't enough, he could smell it, taste it. The gunfire and screaming was still going strong when Malachi finally turned his back on the spectacle, he walked casually through the Lycan mansion, until he came to an office… it was a big room, it must have been Abigail's or Owen's. The room had been ransacked, not even this office had survived the battle… Malachi noticed a bottle of scotch that had mannaged to survive the fray… pouring himself a glass he sat down in the high backed leather chair behind the mahogony desk. He did nothing for a moment, he just sat there, like a statue, until finally he remembered his duties, and took out his cell phone.

"Yeah?" A voice answered him.

"Selene…" Malachi began "…when you're finished find Casper and Alexei… I want your report."

"Okay." She acknowledged "Where are you?"

"I'm in an office on the third floor… doors open."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not long after their conversation, Selene and the mercenary leaders Casper and Alexei stood before Malachi, no one spoke a word… people rarely did after battles. "How many did we lose?" Malachi finally asked.

"Twenty eight." Selene reported back.

"Is that all?" Malachi asked with a raised eyebrow "Not bad."

"It could have been a lot worse." Casper interrupted.

"Okay…" Malachi continued "Did we lose any nobles?"

"Lord Glen." Alexei reported "UV rounds."

"Shit." Malachi sighed "Selene how many Deaht Dealers?"

"Twenty one."

"Cas how many of your team?"

"None." The mercenary replied quickly

"Congratulations." Malachi nodded. "So that means you lost six Alexei?"

"Yeah" he reluctantly confirmed.

"Get all of our dead into the house" Malachi ordered "The sun will be coming up soon… I don't want their remains destroyed. Now onto more important matters… what was the Lycan damage?"

"We've got over two hundred dead Lycan, all Alpha's accounted for." Casper reported eagerly.

"Survivors?" Malachi asked

"None." Selene told him unfeelingly.

"What do you mean none?" He snapped "I gave orders for all non combatants to be shipped to the National Guard base."

"We sent some humans away… but there were no Lycan civilians."

"I find that hard to believe." Malachi spoke down to her.

"You're getting caught up in the circumstances Malachi." She told him in a condescending tone "Circumstances are like weapons… they change…but our orders remain the same, hunt them down…"

"…and kill them one by one." Malachi interrupted, finishing her sentence for her. "I don't need you to quote the covenant for me, anyway… whats done is done. Are we confident that all Lycans are accounted for?"

"Yes." Selene nodded.

"Yes" Alexei agreed

"Yes" Casper was the last to confirm "There are no Lycans alive in the plantation, and none got past the Americans."

"Three survivors out of two hundred." Malachi sighed

"Three?" Selene asked somewhat baffled.

"Three." Malachi repeated "Abigail, Daniel and Owen."

"Owens dead." Selene spat, somewhat surprised by his statement.

"How?" Malachi demanded

"Your blade was found sticking out of his chest, it had pierced his heart."

"I lost my blade when I was fighting the Lycans…" he half whispered

"What are you saying?" She asked him, feeling a little uneasy.

"Doesn't matter." He smiled "Selene… tell our forces to pull out…take the Death Dealers and Alexei's men… tell the Americans they can move in." He turned to the two mercenaries "You two stay here… Alexei, theres bound to be money here see if you can find some… we may as well profit from tonight."

"Yes Sir." He bowed "Shouldn't my team stay to help me?"

"That wont be necessary." Malachi grinned "We don't want too many people here when the sun comes up… we'll stay here with Casper's team until it gets dark again. Go on you two… we don't have much time."

As Selene and Alexei left the office Casper closed the door behind them, and stood before Malachi's desk "You don't look very happy Cas."

"I think we need to talk boss." He said coldly

"What's bothering you?" Malachi asked, as he poured Casper and drink, and passed it to him.

"You knew those first generation lycans were going to be here… you knew there was some big Lycan conspiracy… and that Viktor was right at the center of it… didn't you?"

"Yes." Was his simple response

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out from Chastity?"

"You had a job to do Cas" Malachi shrugged "I needed you to concentrate on that."

"Is that the only reason." Casper asked suspiciosly.

Malachi just grinned at him "Why didn't you take her deal Cas?"

"What?"

"I told Chastity to offer you a deal… more money than I was offering… why didn't you take it?"

"Because I'm loyal." Casper snapped at him.

"You're a mercenary." Malachi replied "I needed to know if I could trust you… now the fact that you're standing here in front of me shows me I can. I'm just not sure why."

"Does it matter?" He asked coldly

"Yes." He affirmed

Casper hesitated for a moment "I watched her grieve for you. For nearly fourteen years I watched her grieve for you. And I saw how happy she was when Holtz found a way to bring you back."

"I see." Malachi nodded

"I have served many Masters…" Casper continued "… but I've never met anyone like the Princess, it would kill her if any thing happened to you again… so screw money, she's more important."

The two shared an awkward moment of silence, before Malachi finally spoke up "Does that mean I can give you a pay cut?"

"Absolutely not." The mercenary grinned "But you can tell me just what the hells going on."

"Well…" Malachi began, somewhat unsure where to start "In a nut shell… Viktor wants to kill me, and you… and then he wants to replace Nina with Erika."

"Shit" Casper sighs "So what… he kills me and then gives my team to Alexei?"

"Pretty much." Malachi nodded "It appears Viktor has a Lycan… a man named Dracon. When we're out the way, Viktor's going to give him his own Lycan Death Dealer leigon."

"After all these years Viktor still wants Lycan slaves." Casper laughed "Do you think this Dracon killed Owen? To keep him quiet?"

"I'd say that is more than likely." Malachi replied

"What are we going to do?"

"Well we're certainly not going to lay down and die." Malachi told him

"Any bright ideas boss?" Casper asked.

"Yeah… we're gonna throw a big old wrench in that plan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Alexei watched the last of his men drive away towards the safety of the National Guard base he was joined by one of Caspers men, "Alexei… we found something in the barn… you better come check it out."

"Okay." The Kraven loyalist nodded, as he began to follow Caspers man "What is it?"

"We're not really sure… and I cant find Casper… I thought you could take a look at it."

"No problem." He nodded.

"Thanks… It's just through here." Casper's mercenary opened the barn door and allowed Alexei to go in first. As he strode confidently into the barn he suddenly stopped. The mercenary slammed the door behind them, and the sound of guns being cocked was all he could hear. Alexei found himself alone, surrounded by Casper's team. He paused for a moment, and discreetly reached inside his coat.

"Don't be an idiot Alexei." A cold English accent called out from the shadows, the mercenary team parted to reveal Malachi and Casper.

"What are you doing?" Alexei demanded

"It's time to atone for your sins Alexei." Malachi began menacingly

"Think about this Malachi…" Alexei pleaded

"James Hammond." Malachi said coldly

"Who…" Alexei began frantically "I never heard of him!"

"He was a human…" Malachi continued "… a good man… he served Amelia for over thirty years. You know he was very much like you Alexei… he was just a driver."

"What?" He yelled

"He was a driver Alexei… but he didn't drive a car, he drove a train. And he died nearly fifteen years ago."

"Shit." Alexei sighed

"Shit indeed Alexei…" Malachi grinned "…because it wasn't just Mr Hammond who died on that train. Two Death Dealers, friends of mine, Mathew and Nathan, he was Amelia's lead Death Dealer by the way, they were killed as well."

"Malachi… please… the Lycans killed them."

"You know you're right." Malachi agreed with him "But you were there, with Soren and a load of Kraven's men… you watched them die."

"Listen to me Malachi…" Alexei pleaded

"No you listen to me Alexei." Malachi snapped at him "As much as the death of these three men pissed me off, there are more charges against you."

"No…"

"Lord Armand, Lord Sebastian, Count Shadrac, Baroness May, Lady Christine and the Countess Eve. I trust these names are familiar to you?"

"The Council" Alexei whispered, his voice shaking with terror

"All six members of the Council assasinated." Malachi continued "But that's not even the worst thing. Is it?"

"I was following orders!" he yelled

"Amelia nearly died in that attack. The death of the Elder Princess, the most heinous of crimes. The covenant demands you die."

"Why me?"

"Because Kraven's dead, so is Soren, and the rest of Kraven's men… you're the only one left."

"I'm sorry!" He screamed "Malachi I'm sorry!"

"That would be slightly more believable if you weren't involved in a plot to kill me."

"I'll do anything." He pleaded

Malachi took out a gun and loaded it in front of Alexei, Kraven's man shook with fear as the glowing blue magazine disapeered inside the gun. "UV rounds." Malachi said in an ice cold tone "Being shot with these is the most painful experience you can imagine, it's like being burned alive from the inside. Believe me… I know."

"Viktor wont let you get away with this!" Alexei threatened him.

"Get away with what?" Malachi asked him "Alexei, you died fighting Lycans."

"Please!" He screamed "Please don't kill me!"

"God relax." Malachi laughed as he placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not." He gasped in relief.

"No." Malachi reassured him "He is." Malachi stepped aside as Casper raised his own weapon, before Alexei had a chance to scream Malachi's right hand man fired two shots into his chest. Alexei sunk to the ground and began to writhe in agony.

"tell… Erika… I… love her." He mannaged to choke as the blue fluid consumed him.

"Do I look like a fucking messenger?" Malachi spat as Alexei's skin began to crack "End it." He told Casper "Put him out of his misery. Casper let off three more shots, this time into the fallen Vampires skull. "Well that was unpleasant." Malachi cringed as he addressed the other men in the barn "Okay…suns coming up, lets move into the house… we may as well polish off that liquor cabinet."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The daylight hours seemed to fly by as Malachi and his mercenaries celebrated their victory; as they toasted fallen comrades the American soldiers moved in to clear up the mess… they exchanged pleasantries but largely kept to themselves. When dusk came, Malachi and his men finally made their way back to the National Guard base, a little worse for wear. Malachi allowed himself to smile as his car came rolling to a halt, Amelia was already there to greet him, as well as Viktor, Chastity and a few others. As Casper held the door for him Malachi got out and dropped to a knee in front of his mistress. "Rise." She greeted him. "Is everything alright?"

"It is now My Lady." He bowed "It's good to be back."

"Here." She smiled, as she held out her hand "I believe this is yours." Malachi nodded with satisfaction as she handed him his walking cane "We found the blade in Owen's chest."

"Really." Malachi nodded before turning his attention to Viktor "I wonder how it got there?"

"Where's Alexei?" Viktor demanded

Malachi hesitated for a moment "He's dead My Lord."

"What?" He spat

"It appears the Death Dealers missed a Lycan when they were making there search, it jumped Alexei, filled him with UV rounds."

"Is that so?" Viktor asked suspiciously

"It is." Malachi bowed

Amelia shrugged her shoulders "I never liked him anyway, no good can come fom having one of Kraven's men around."

"I couldn't agree more My Lady." Malachi replied.

"What of his men?" Viktor demanded. "What will become of them without a leader."

Amelia pondered for a moment "Malachi is my head of security… I'll let him take care of them."

"Thankyou My Lady." Malachi grinned "I'll place them in Casper's care."

"Very good." Amelia nodded "Now go and get changed" She smiled "You look better in a suit."

"Yes My Lady." Malachi bowed, kissing Amelia's hand before she took her leave of the group. Viktor waited for a moment before advancing on Malachi "Is there a problem My Lord?"

"I know full well, that Alexei was not killed by Lycans." Viktor hissed "Which makes me wonder, just how did he die?"

"Probably the same Owen did, the same why the hybrid did… in mysterious circumstances."

"Do not toy with me boy!" Viktor barked "You have no idea what I am capable of?"

"Oh I've got a rough idea My Lord." Malachi replied, his eyes changing from brown to green "How's Dracon?"

Viktor's cobalt blue eyes flashed with rage as he glared at Chastity, the young Vampire hung her head and instinctivly sheltered behind Malachi and Casper, "So you have chosen your side?" he continued to look at her in disgust until Malachi took a step towards him. "I supose you will go running to Amelia now?" Viktor mocked him.

"No My Lord." Malachi smiled "Amelia wont let me kill you."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter XXXII**

**Home Coming**

The flight back to New York had been hell for Amelia, Malachi her beloved chylde had hardly spoke to her, he seemed somewhat distracted, by Viktor. During the flight the two seemed to stare holes through each other, neither one blinking or looking away. Whats more, there were no Death Dealers in the Elders cabin, instead Malachi had filled the Cabin with Casper's team; and then there was Chastity, normally she was welded to Viktor's side, now she sat at the right hand of Malachi. "Is there a problem?" Amelia asked him, as he sat down next to her.

"Of course not My Lady." Malachi bowed

"I know you better than you know yourself Malachi." She told him coldly "What is going on?"

"Nothing" he said dismisivly "I guess I'm just a little tense, you know after the battle."

Amelia gazed at him intently for a short time, she knew he was lying "What have you done with the Lycans?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Abigail's in a separate cabin, with minimal guard, I didn't want to scare her."

"And Daniel?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is in chains, in the cargo hold surrounded by Death Dealers. He shouldn't be a problem."

"You do not seem to happy about that." Amelia noted with a slight grin "You think we should have killed him?"

"He's dangerous… I don't want him in my house, or anywhere near Nina. If he gets off Viktor's leash there's no telling what damage he'll do."

"Nina…" Amelia nodded with a sad smile "… she is your whole world, is she not? Do not be fooled by her apparent innocence Malachi… she has a nack for survival."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Malachi asked her, his voice taking on a colder tone.

"Do you not think it strange Malachi, she has been a vampire for less than thrity years, and yet she has mannaged to amas more power and influence than the rest of the coven's nobles combined. She may have the face of a girl Malachi, but we both know that she is not as defenceless as she seems."

"She is where she is today because she is better than all of the coven's nobles combined. A millenia of decadence has made them incompitent, incapiable of dealing with change… before Nina got here Ziodex alone was keeping our empire afloat…"

"Enough!" Amelia hissed at him "I grow tired of this! It is time you and Nina remembered who is charge here, I am the ruling Elder... It is I who keep us together… I commanded our people centuries before either of you were born! Viktor was right… I have let children run my coven for far to long. I alone rule our people! Do you understand me!?"

"Yes My La…" Malachi hesitated, for some reason his usual progroammed response did not apply here "You know…" he began another sentence "That would be more convincing if you hadn't let Viktor come marching into our house and take over." Amelia said nothing, she was visibly hurt by what Malachi had just said, she turned her head away from him, and in a rare display of vulnrability her emerald eyes welled up slightly "Shit…" Malachi began with a frustrated sigh "…I'm sorry, that was out of line… I didn't mean it."

"You did" She answered him in a hollow tone.

Malachi kneeled before his mistress and sire, "You know how much I care for you?" He asked as he took her hand, Amelia instantly pulled away and continued to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry." He said again as he grabbed his cane and stormed off across the cabin, he clicked his fingers once indicating for Casper to follow him. As the two aproached the door to the Elder's cabin Viktor stood to greet Malachi with a smug grin. Malachi, who still had a face like thunder rose his Cane until it was at Viktor's eye level, and before the Elder had a chance to speak Malachi's eyes changed colour, his fangs elongated "Your time is coming… My Lord." Malachi continued his journey, however Viktor placed a firm hand on Casper's chest preventing him from following.

"Are you sure you are on the right side mercenary?" He asked menacingly. The mercenary said nothing, he simply stood before Viktor until the Elder moved his hand, as he walked off after Malachi Viktor called to him. "She will never love you Casper, not as long as he lives."

Amelia watched Malachi as he stormed through the cabin away from her… she was so angry with him, and yet seeing him walk away seemed to hurt all the more. She said nothing, instead her frustration manifested itself physically, she tightened her grip on the arm of her chair until it began to crack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A short while later Malachi and Casper stood in another area of Amelia's jet, "We're gonna be landing soon…" Malachi began "… as soon as we hit the ground I want you to send all of your boys back to the Estate ahead of us… I want them to be there with Nina before Viktor and whats left of Alexei's team get back."

"You want me to go with them?" He asked nodding in agreement with what Malachi had just said.

"No" Malachi said abrubtly "If you go ahead of us it may raise suspision… you stay here."

"Not a problem." He nodded again, but there was something different about his voice this time.

"Is there a problem Cas?" Malachi asked him.

"Can I speak freely boss?" Malachi gave him a slight nod, indicating for him to proceed. "I think it's fair to say you and I are not Viktor's favourite people…"

"Well spotted" Malachi replied sarcasicly

"Well what I'm trying to say is… bearing in mind the strongest Vampire ever is gunning for us… Is pissing off Amelia really a good idea?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Malachi snapped at him.

"I don't mean any disrespect by this boss, but I don't want to put the lives of my men in danger because you cant get along with your sire."

"You wont have to." Malachi assured him.

"Even so… can I make a suggestion?" Casper asked him.

"Of course."

"When we get back to the mansion, you get some cash together, you retrieve any important documents, and you have a car on twenty four hour standby. And then you and the Princess get a bag together… you pack clothes weapons, any thing you think you'll need. We have to be ready to leave that mansion at a moments notice."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Malachi told him

"I can not gurantee your safety otherwise." Casper told him plainly

Malachi laughed a little "Don't get me wrong Casper…" Malachi grinned "… you are a useful man to have around, but I don't need anyone to guarentee my safety."

"What of the Princess?"

Malachi hesitated for a moment… Nina's well being was far important to him than his pride "I'll make the arrangements." Malachi agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A girl sits in solitude, inside the belly of a beast. She is being held in a specially made room, as she was led there by Vampire wearing a suit, she noticed how her enemies jet was laid out more like a ship than a plane. She had been in this position once before, when that woman, came to New Orleans. The woman who kidnapped her, the woman who nearly killed Daniel. She was terrified then, but now she was even more afraid, afraid because she had no idea what was happening to Daniel… afraid because she had not seen Owen for hours. She sat there nervously, playing with a strand of red hair until the door to her room opened. She froze in fear at the large form that stood before her, decked out in black, such nice clothes, immaculate hair, carrying a cane; she wondered how someone so handsome could be capable of such horrible things.

"Hello Abigail." The voice finally spoke to her "Have you had a comfortable journey?"

"What do you care?" she asked defiantly despite the fact her voice was trembling.

"You have nothing to fear from me Abigail." He said in a voice that was cold as ice, and yet soft as velvet at the same time. "I know you don't want to be here, but you are under my protection now… which means I would die before I let anything happen to you."

"I don't want your protection." She hissed at him "I want to see Daniel!"

"You will." Malachi answere her "I promise, but he is too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. Now I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What now" She asked desperatly.

"Owen is dead."

What little colour that remained in Abigails cheeks drained instantly, as the terrified child froze to the spot "How?" She whimpered "By your blade I supose?"

"Actually yes." Malachi answered her "However I was not weilding it at the time."

"What do you mean?" She asked, unable to comprehend what she was being told.

"You were betrayed by Dracon."

Abigail nodded slowly "You're all animals you know… you, your Elders, Dracon everyone of you… except Daniel."

"That's where you're wrong kid." Malachi corrected her "Daniel is every bit as bad as I am, as we all are. He killed a lot of people tonight, he's killed a lot of people in his life time. Truth be told Abigail, you and Nina are probably the only two immortals who can actually claim to be a good person. Anyway, we'll be landing shortly, you'll be travelling with Amelia and myself."

"Where to?" Abigail asked him

"To Amelia's estate, you'll be staying there for a while."

"Why?"

"That's a good question." Malachi told her "You know what we told the Death Dealers before we attacked your home?"

"What." She asked nervously

"That this would be it, the end of the war. I'm sure your fighters were told the same thing."

"Owen said if we were to defeat you, then there would be no more fighting."

"If you believe that, you're dreaming." Malachi said firmly "This battle ultimately changes nothing, there are still more Lycan in the world. In Russia, Europe even parts of the middle East. It may take a few years, it may even take a few hundred years, but one day, some ambitious Alpha will raise an army and come back to challenge us, just like Lucian, just like your father and all this will happen again."

"I prey you're wrong." She said humbly

"God doesn't listen to us Abigail, why would he, when we gained immortality we evolved beyond the need for God. We'll be landing soon, prepare yoursef for transportation."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi breathed a sigh of relief as his car finally rolled to a gentle stop, he was home, at last he was home. The atmosphere was still very tense between he and his sire, as such he sat in the front passenger seat of the limousine, next to Casper; leaving Amelia and Abigail in the back. The Elder Vampire said little to the Lycan leader on the journey from the airport, however she was courteous. As far as Amelia was concerned Abigail was captured royalty, and as such had to be treated correctly. Malachi knew Abigail was terrified of Amelia, but there was little he could do about it, after all she hated him more. As he opened the car door he took a moment to enjoy New York's night air, before opening the rear door for Amelia. As the Elder exited the car she glided past him without saying a word, as if she was trying to intentionally hurt him, for what he had said to her; and yet despite her efforts, Malachi did not even notice, a contented smile came across his face as he glimpsed over at the party assembled to greet the returning Elder, the entire Vampire Council, and at the centre of them, surrounded by Casper's mercenaries, the most beautiful creature the night had ever produced, Nina. He hurried over to his paramour and the two embraced. "I missed you." She whispered, her voice like music to him. "Did you miss me?"

"Always" he smiled taking in her scent.

"I trust you will be staying with me tonight?" She asked with wide saphire eyes

"Absolutely." He answered her "But I think there's something you need to take care of first." He released her from his embrace and nodded in the direction of his car.

"Abigail." Nina whispered under her breath, as she slowly approached the lost looking girl. The two stood before each other, both a near mirror image of the other, both not knowing what to say, just as they had that night on the bridge; however it was different now, the fog of the missisipi plantation was gone, now Abigail stood in the pale moonlight of New York. There silence continued, what could either of them say, they were from different worlds, and yet there was something between them, there was a bond, they were kindred spirits. Nina finally opened her arms and allowed Abigail to step into an embrace, as the warm tears of the Lycan girl trickled down onto the cold flesh of the Vampire Princess, the raven haired Nina brushed a delicate hand through Abigail's firey red main, as their deafening silence screamed at the pale moonlight.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter XXXIII**

**Beauties and the Beasts**

Nina lay in bed with a contented smile, it was nearly dusk, and Malachi was still here. He had not had to run off on some matter of war, or to solve one of Amelia's problems; he was here just holding her in his arms. Just like the old days, before his death, before the understatement that was the 'Hungarian Incident.' She knew he was wide awake, that he had probably spent the entire night just watching over her, but she didn't care, he was there, and that's all that mattered. "I wish it were always like this…" she yawned, as she rolled over to smile at him "I wish we could always wake up like this."

"Me too." He answered her.

"We could you know…" she began with a gleam of hope in her eye "If you took a less active role, we could be together for eternity."

"It's not as easy that Nina."

"Why not?" she pouted "You always say that you'd do anything for me… that you would move Heaven and Earth to give me what I want."

"You know I would." He reassured her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Then do this for me." She pleaded "Malachi… I can't lose you again… I just can't."

"You won't" He smiled

"Yeah well you said that the first time." She snapped at him "But I still had to watch you get burned alive from the inside… I had to watch Amelia burry you, and then I had to watch as you were dug up, I had to face dissapointment after dissapointment until Holtz finally ressurected you. And everytime you go off to fight… I remember how I felt. Would you really put me through all of that again?"

"I fight… I kill to protect us… our people… our way of life." He told her firmly "I'm a soldier Nina, it's what I do. How do you think we have all of this, the money, the luxury… it's all bought with blood."

"I don't care about any of that!" She yelled at him "You're my world."

"I know angel" he sighed "I just want to make sure you have everything you've ever wanted."

"You're everything I've ever wanted Malachi, I last my father, my mother and little brother to the pursuit of money and power, I don't want to lose you as well."

"You won't" he said firmly "Look… when all this stuff with Viktor is done, I'll take it easy… I promise."

"Thank you" She breathed as she traced her fangs across his neck, however the moment would not last forever, as a a heavy thud soon rocked the door to their chambers. "Oh." She moaned slightly, as she rolled off of Malachi and allowed him to get out of bed. Throwing a shirt on Malachi made his way to the door and answered it to reveal a Death Dealer standing on the other side.

"This better be good." He said sternly

"Selene wants to see you." The Death Dealer told him simply.

"Why?" He demanded

"Our… prisoner is being a little difficult."

"I'll be there in a minute." He sighed, as he abrubtly closed the door on the Death Dealer. "Looks like I've got work to do." He told Nina, as he finished getting dressed.

"And just what am I supposed to do?" She asked petulantly

Malachi shrugged his shoulders slightly "Why don't you go and play with your new pet." He suggested.

"She's not a pet Malachi, she's a friend… so it would mean a lot to me if you would let her see the man Viktor has chained up in our basement." She got out of bed and approached him seductivly, dressed only in a silky black negligee "Please."

"I'll see what I can do." He conceded

"Thank you." She grinned, licking her lips slightly "Do you have to go right now?"

Malachi returned her grin and took his jacket off again "I'm sure Selene can handle things for a bit longer."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where the hell have you been!" Selene demanded, as Malachi finally entered Amelia's crypt.

"I got held up." He told her, as he took in the room "Christ it smells in here!"

"What do you expect?" Selene snapped at him "He's been down here for days."

"Hmmm" Malachi nodded as he looked at the man shackled to marble floor of the tomb, the once mighty Lycan champion chained, bloodied and beaten "I hear he's been a handful."

"He won't talk… and he keeps changing."

"What do you mean he keeps changing?" Malachi spat "Why hasn't he been given serum to stop transformation?"

"He has." Selene sighed "He's too strong."

"And you say he won't talk?"

"Not a word." She nodded "I've tried everything."

"Go and get some rest, take your men with you… I'll take it from here."

"I'm fine." She said dismissively

Malachi took a moment to look at her, she was tired, her hair a mess, clothes torn he could tell she didn't want to be there "No offence darling but you look shit, go and get some rest."

"At least let the others stay here." She pleaded

"No… I want to talk to him alone."

"Call me if you need anything." Selene told him firmly "I know how delicate you are." She teased him.

"That'll be fine Selene." He smiled insincerely "But you've done enough here, it must be tiring work… for a woman your age." Selene shot him a scowl before leaving the tomb along with her men, leaving Malachi and the fallen Daniel alone. "Daniel." He spoke coldly, trying to get the attention of the Lycan laying face down at his feet. "Daniel!" he repeated, this time poking Daniel with the point of his cane. It worked, the Lycan pulled himself to his feet, however he was still somewhat dazed, it took him a second to realize who was standing before him, when he did he pounced. Malachi did not make a move as the fierce Lycan pounced towards him, he just waited for the heavy chains to run out of slack and pull him back down to the cold marble floor. "Can we try and be civilized?" He said coldly.

"I… won't… tell you… a God… damn thing." He choked.

"Yes you will." Malachi grinned smugly

"I've… had that… bitch working me… over for days, do… your worst." He managed to grin.

Malachi's demeanor changed suddenly, a look of rage came across his face, and he drove his boot into Daniel's mouth "Now, that is no way to talk about a lady." He said politely "But you're right… torture isn't going to work on you, you see you're like me… once you set your mind to something…"

"I'm nothing like you!" He interrupted "You're an animal."

"Oh am I?" Malachi exclaimed "Ah yes, I forgot… you are the spiritual one aren't you… the one who rejects all notion of war… unless it's absolutely necessary."

"That's right." He hissed, as he struggled to get to his feet.

"I ain't finished yet!" Malachi yelled at him, forcing him back to his knees. "Do you think you're better than me?"

"Yes." Daniel spat

Malachi nodded and grinned slightly "Do you think the people of Trinity would agree with you."

"Trinity" Daniel whispered, his heart sinking, he was glad he was already on his knees, if he wasn't he probably would have fallen. "How… How do you know?"

"I know everything." Malachi told him plainly "You know Daniel… I've killed a lot of people… but I can honestly say, women and children are not among them… especially human women and children."

"That wasn't my fault!" He screamed "I tried…"

"They were your men!" Malachi hissed at him "They were your men. Do you know why you hate me so much Daniel… because I'm a soldier, because no matter what I do, I'll still be able to look at myself in a mirror… I can have a life… and all you'll ever have is Trinity. Now tell me… who's the better man?"

Daniel remained on his knees, his head hung in shame, a single tear falling from his Onyx black eye "You are." He choked.

"Good boy." Malachi smiled "Now tell me what I want to know."

"No." Daniel spat defiantly "I see what your trying to do, with this little revelation… but like you said, I'm just like you… would you talk?" Malachi said nothing, he just rolled his eyes impatiently "I didn't think so!" Daniel laughed at him "So fuck you… bring on the torture."

"You see that's where me and Selene differ." Malachi began in an eerily polite tone of voice "She's all kill this, torture that; which is fine, when it works. But I know it won't work on you, so I'm not going to torture you… I'm going to offer you an incentive… come to an arrangement."

"You have got to be joking." Daniel laughed slightly "You're going to offer me a deal?"

"That's right." Malachi grinned "I'm going to offer you two choices. Choice number one, you keep up your silence, I leave this room and you live out the rest of your life in my basement on Viktor's leash. Choice number two, you sing like a canary, and I make your life very comfortable."

"What could you possibly give me?" he dismissed Malachi, turning away from him slightly.

"Abigail." Malachi told him simply.

"Abigail?" Daniel's head snapped round immediately

"You help me out, you get to live out your life with the woman you love."

"Okay… I'll talk." He conceded

Malachi smiled smugly "Casper!" He yelled, the huge stone doors of the tomb opened, allowing Casper and half a dozen mercenaries to file in across the floor. Casper took up a position just behind Malachi, while his men surrounded Daniel. "Release him." Malachi said coldly, as one of the mercenaries cautiously unlocked the shackles on his neck and wrists. As the heavy iron chains fell to the marble below with a crash, Daniel slowly stood upright for the first time in days. "Now I trust your going to play nicely Daniel?" Malachi asked him, as the men surrounding him pulled back the hammers on their weapons. The lycan nodded slowly "Excellent." Malachi smiled before nodding to one of Casper's men who threw a bundle of clothes at Daniel.

"What's this?" Daniel asked suspiciously

"It's a suit Daniel." Malachi told him "You want to make a good impression for Abigail don't you? And although I may not be an expert on fashion I'm pretty sure the covered in piss, sick and blood look isn't in this season."

"Thank you" He nodded

"Believe me mate I am not doing it for you… as soon as you've seen Abigail you are going to tell me everything I want to know."

"Regarding what?"

"You are going to tell me everything you know about your master… you will tell me where Dracon is, and failing that you will help us track him down. Do we have an accord?"

"We do." He nodded reluctantly.

"Excellent, gentleman, take Daniel and get him cleaned up, if he tries anything… just kill him. Oh… and have a shave for fuck sake, you look a right mess."

As the mercenaries escorted Daniel out of the tomb, Casper and Malachi alone remained. "You know this is really, really going to piss Viktor off?" Casper asked rhetorically. "I mean Daniel was on his leash."

"Yeah." Malachi smiled widely "But don't worry about Daniel, he's my dog now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is lovely." Abigail observed as she took another sip of wine "I'm glad you came to see me."

"That's fine." Nina smiled "I hate the thought of you being alone in here."

"It kinda sucks sometimes." Abigail smiled sadly "But I'm sorta used to being on my own."

"Sweetie if you ever want to talk to me, just tell one of the guards."

"I don't like to." She shied away slightly "What if they say no?"

"They won't, I'll kick their asses if they do."

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly. Before either one could say anything there was a light tapping on Abigail's door. "One of your guards?" She asked the Vampire.

"I'm not sure." She replied with a raised eyebrow "Enter!" As the door opened, Abigail visibly tensed, as Malachi and Casper entered her room. "Malachi…" Nina smiled awkwardly, fully aware what Abigail thought of him "… what are you doing here?"

"I have a present for Abigail." He said coldly

"I don't want anything from you." The red head mumbled

"Not even me?" A familiar voice asked.

"Daniel!" She squealed, her face lighting up instantly "Oh My God!" She leapt across the room, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you" Nina whispered to Malachi, as the two Lycan shared an embrace.

"My dear I believe it's time we took our leave." Malachi suggested as he took Nina's arm and headed out of the door. By the time the Vampire couple had left the two Lycan were sharing a passionate kiss.

"Nice suit." Abigail smiled, as she pushed her supple body against his. "Did they treat you okay?"

"Not really." He said abruptly, as he leant in for another kiss.

"Hmmm" She moaned in delight, as he moved his hand up under her skirt "How… how did you get them to release you?" She asked breathlessly.

Daniel paused for a moment "I think… I've just sold my soul."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter XXXIV**

**Rain**

Rain. As the heavens unleashed their fury upon Amelia's mansion a solitary figure perches alongside the ornate gargoyles that decorate the mansion's roof. Malachi always found comfort in the rain; he liked the idea of everything being washed away. The night was a dismal one, dark clouds filled the sky, he could not see the moon or stars, nor he could he see the bright lights of the city; it was as if the rain had extinguished every light in the sky. And then he sensed it, a presence… one very familiar to him. "Hello Selene."

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked him, as she to was enveloped in the down pour; she made her way across the roof and sat down next to him "I used to love it when it rained for us."

"Seems like a lifetime ago." He answered her coldly

"Why do you still come up here?" She asked nodding towards the blackened horizon.

He said nothing for a moment, before turning his head slightly so he could see her "Good memories." He replied with a slight smile.

She returned his smile for a moment, before pausing… "I'm leaving Malachi; I'm going away tonight… Please don't try and stop me."

Malachi nodded "Where are you going?"

"I wasn't going to tell you… but I think I owe you an explanation. I'm going to Europe, Switzerland actually… when Erika and Alexei first arrived at the mansion, Alexei gave me something… it was from Kraven."

"Selene…" Malachi interrupted her "… No good can come of this, I know how you felt about him… but he was a traitor. You need to move on with your life, you're in love with two dead men. They're both gone, you should leave it at that."

"I can't!" She hissed "I've laid Michael to rest, but I've never even been able to find Kraven's body… he deserves some level of peace."

"Does he?" Malachi laughed slightly

"You hate him don't you?" Selene sighed

"Yes." Malachi answered her coldly

"Cant you bury your hatred?" She almost pleaded

"He tried to kill Amelia!!"

"No…" Selene corrected him, shaking her head slightly "Before then… you've always hated him. Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" He dismissed her

"I guess not." She sighed, as she rose to her feet and made her way towards the edge of the roof "I guess this is it then?"

"I guess so" He replied unfeelingly

"Be careful with Viktor… I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Thank you." He nodded

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" She asked, as she looked down at the ground below.

Malachi grinned a little "Fate always seems to throw us back together."

"Good bye Malachi." She said softly with a slight smile, as she went to step off of the edge; however as her foot hovered over the empty night air, she turned back to him "Did you ever love me? I mean really love me."

"Yeah" he replied without a hint of emotion in his voice, and deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" She encouraged him

"No point." He answered her, and with that she was gone, she descended from the roof and out of his line of sight, he could hear her boots disturbing the puddles that were forming as she made her way, he heard the iron gates opening… and then he heard them close again. Selene, the woman who had been his lover, friend, comrade, quarry and killer took her leave of him; no matter he thought to himself the rain will wash all of this away.


	38. Chapter 38

**Parting **

The rain continued to pour, as Malachi sat at his solitary post on the roof, the low rumble of thunder actually soothed him, Selene had just left, probably for the best he thought to himself. Allowing himself to become lost in thought he was startled as the roof door opened again, and a series of footsteps, more delicate than the falling rain approached him. "You should go back inside, it's cold out here." He told his companion, with a sense of genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Nina smiled sweetly, as she sat down next to him, her skirt becoming soaked by the now drenched roof "I don't know why I even bothered bringing this." She grinned as she attempted to shelter under her small umbrella "Everything okay?"

"Storm's coming angel." He told her wearily.

"I'd say it was already here."

"I'm not talking about the weather." He said shaking his head.

"Neither am I Malachi." She said sternly, or as close to stern as her voice could manage "How bad is it?"

"Viktor's an Elder, he is the Covenant, it's pretty bad."

"Can you win?" She asked

"Viktor and I have been playing a game ever since he got here, a game of chess; we've been taking each others pieces."

"What do you mean?" She asked intently, shivering a little.

Malachi got up and wrapped his coat around her petit frame, so that the pixie like vampire was almost lost in it, then sitting back down he pulled her close to him and continued "We know Viktor came here with a plan, to get back his coven; he took his first piece before he even revealed himself to us."

"The hybrid." She answered as she leant her head against his chest."

"Exactly, at that point in time we were giving the hybrid sanctuary, he was our most powerful weapon. Then of course, he started trying to get Selene back on side, there goes your next most powerful immortal. He then dealt us our biggest blow, when Holtz was illiminated…"

"You think Viktor was responsible for that?"Nina asked in disbelief.

"I would imagine his boy Dracon played his part in it. Which takes us nicely onto the fourth piece of ours he's taken, the Viceroy."

"No…" Nina choked "That was Senator Cain, that was the Lycan's."

"Oh come on Nina…" He sighed "… You think Owen's lot cold have got to Eli, it must have been Dracon, with the Senator's help."

"But… that means that…"

"That Dracon wasn't Abigail's only traitor."

"How do you know?!" Nina demanded

"Before the attack on the plantation, a CIA agent by the name of Washington called me… and told me the code to Abigail's safe room door. Now the only government ally the Lycan have… is Senator Cain. I would imagine his brother and the Mandrake corperation were in on it as well."

"Why?" Nina gasped

"I can't say for sure." Malachi sighed "I would imagine that once Andre died, the Cain brothers wanted to secure their investment with the Lycans. Perhaps they didn't think that Owen and Abigail were the ones to deliver."

"What are you going to do?" Nina asked nervously

"I'm sick of playing Viktor's game, I've taken enough pieces from him, Alexei, Chastity and with Selene gone he's lost another… now I'm going straight for the checkmate. I'll worry about any loose ends afterwards."

"When?" She asked with her eyes shut, as if the truth were too much to bare.

"As soon as you're out of harms way." He said dryly

"Oh no…" she snapped "I'm not leaving you…"

"Yes you are." He told her firmly "Nina I can't do this with you here, I need to know you're somewhere safe."

"Where could I be safer than at your side?" She asked desperately as she clung to him.

"There is a Ziodex facility in the North Atlantic, it's on an oil rig."

"Facility 56… the weapons lab." Nina interrupted "I'm not going!"

"You'll be safe there, there's a small team of Ziodex guards, you can only access it by helicopter, plus… you'll be taking the whole of Casper's team with you."

"But… that would… leave you on your own." She mumbled

"No Casper's team is going with you, but he's staying here. I'll be fine… now we're going to get off of this roof, you're going to get your things together, you're going to get your pet, and then you are going to go!"

"Malachi… please…." She began to sob, as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes "If you… if you love me you'll let me stay."

"I can't angel." He whispered "Now lets go."

"Five more minutes." She wept into his chest, as the rain bouced of them both "Please."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Abigail lay carefree in Daniel's arms, she had come to like to her prison; ironically it had offered her more freedom than her home ever had. "I love you." She whispered to Daniel as she cuddled against him.

"And I you Abigail." The onyx eyed warrior spoke softly, however suddenly Daniel shot upright and jumped into a defensive position.

"Daniel what's going…" before Abigail could answer, she could hear the sound of her door being kicked in, and as she jumped off of the couch, she saw Malachi and Casper enter her room, accompanied by two Death Dealers and one of Casper's men. "What's going on?!" She demanded. Her question was answered by the sound of the Death Dealer's cocking their weapons.

"Say your goodbyes." Malachi told them coldly.

"I love you!" Abigail yelled as she placed a passionate kiss on Daniel's lips.

"Take him back to the crypt." Malachi ordered the Death Dealers; Daniel simply let out a low growl "Do not resist!" Malachi told him firmly.

Abigail watched in horror as the two Death Dealers led Daniel back to the crypt, she was literally heart broken. She turned to Malachi and with an empty hollow voice pleaded with him "Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

Malachi said nothing, he simply nodded to Casper's mercenary who stepped forward, and gently spoke the words "This way my lady." Completely broken, Abigail did as she was told, until she was stopped by a voice she did not expect.

"Abigail!" Malachi called after her "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My name is Leon." The mercenary accompanying Abigail told her.

"I don't care." She told him "Are you taking me to die?"

"Quite the opposite, in fact." Leon told her as he guided her to a part of the mansion she had never seen before; he opened the door and led her into what looked like a garage. Abigail had never seen so many cars, dozens of them, however there were four cars with their engines running, all of them jet black with tinted windows; two four by fours, a Mercedes sports car and a limousine. Leon led Abigail to the limousine and opened the door for her. When she climbed into the back seat, she saw Nina, legs curled up into her chest, rocking backwards and forwards slightly, it was obvious she had been had crying.

"Nina?" Abigail asked nervously as Leon shut the car door "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe" Nina whispered, as the tears once again flowed from her sapphire blue eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi watched from Abigail's window as the jet black motorcade sped through the gates of Amelia's estate, carrying a most precious cargo to safety. He placed a hand on the glass pane of the window and felt his bottom lip begin to quiver slightly as his love was taken away from him. He brought his hand to his mouth in an attempt to control himself; "You okay boss?" Casper asked him.

"Get out now." Malachi hissed menacingly, as soon as he heard the door close behind Casper he lashed out and punched a hole through the wall. "Nina" he whispered as he closed his eyes and allowed a single teer to roll down his ivory white cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After taking several minutes to compose himself, Malachi finally left Abigail's room, to find his mercenary waiting outside for him. "What now boss?" Casper asked.

"Get Chastity up to my office now." Malachi ordered him "Then put phase one of the plan into action… I'm going to see Amelia."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi knelt before his mistress as he entered her luxurious chambers, she was dressed for bed it would be daylight soon. He rose and stood humbly before her, "I've sent Nina away My Lady."

"I see" she nodded "Where?"

"That's not important."

"Okay then… why?" she asked him

"You're aware of the atmosphere between me and Viktor?"

"Of course." She replied, half with a sigh and half laughing "I am not blind."

"It ends tonight…" He began coldly "Viktor, means to kill me Amelia, he means to replace Nina, and he means to force you into hibernation… I can not allow that."

"You are mistaken" she hissed at him "He is my oldest ally."

Malachi said nothing for a moment "I believe the Viceroy was killed by a Lycan named Dracon… he's working for Viktor."

"Eli…" she choked "…You lie!"

"Why would I?"

"What do you plan to do Malachi?" She goaded him "You are an errand boy compared to Viktor… he is unbeatable."

Malachi allowed himself to grin a little "Selene beat Viktor on his home ground… you think he stands a chance against me on mine? In an hour the some comes up, this mansion locks itself down… no one in, no one out. And I know every inch of this house."

"I'm glad you mentioned Selene…" Amelia began cynically "… she is a loose canon; you do not know how she feels for Viktor from one moment to the next."

"Selene's gone." Malachi told her "Gone to Europe… to find Kraven's remains and offer him peace."

Amelia allowed herself to laugh a little "If only she knew the truth."

Malachi just shrugged his shoulders "I couldn't bring myself to tell her that we've had is head in our freezer for fifteen years."

"Do not do this Malachi." Amelia pleaded "Viktor is too strong."

"I'm doing this as much for you as I am for me."

"I can not help you." She sighed "I will not fight Viktor."

"I'm not asking you to, just go to bed and let me handle this, by the time you wake up everything will be fine. And by the time Nina gets back… everything will be back to normal."

"Nina…" Amelia sighed "Why her Malachi?"

"I love her."

Amelia gave him a sad smile "You loved me once… before I refused you, you wanted…"

"Don't do this!" Malachi hissed at her "Not now! Not more than a century after it happened!"

"You want me stop" she teased him "Fine, I'll stop. Just as soon as you tell me you haven't wanted me from the second you saw me… just as soon as you tell me that everytime we're parted your blood doesn't scream my name."

"Good night Amelia." He said coldly as he turned away from her and headed to the door.

As the door opened Amelia called after him "She is not like us Malachi!"

"No My Lady" he grinned, as he looked over his shoulder slightly "She's not a monster."

As the heavy wooden door slammed shut Amelia felt like she had been kicked in the gut, she pressed herself against the door so as to hear every one of his footsteps "I love you so much." She whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi had a face like thunder as he strode through the mansion towards his office, he flung the door open, causing the waiting Chastity to jump a little, he said nothing as he slumped down into his chair. Casper could tell this was more than just a bad mood, and poured him a glass of whiskey as Chastiy waited patiently. "Thank you." Malachi nodded, as he downed it in one "Is phase one complete?"

"Absolutely" Casper replied eagerly

"Good" Malachi nodded, turning his attention to Chastity "I've got a job for you."

"Really?" She asked with a wide smile "What kind of job?"

"Go to Switzerland, follow Selene, and report all of her movements to me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chastity asked a little nervously "I don't think Selene likes me."

"She doesn't" Malachi told her "But Selene's the best there is, no matter who I send after her she is going to know she's being followed. However, she won't kill you."

"How can you be so sure?" Chastity asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because she's your big sister, now go, and don't let me down."

"I won't boss." She smiled eagerly

"And kid, be careful." Malachi told her with a genuine concern.

"You think she'll be alright?" Casper asked him as she closed the door behind herself.

"She learnt from the best." Malachi answered him

"Viktor?" Casper asked with a raised eyebrow

"Me" Malachi smiled proudly "Now come along Casper, time for phase two."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Death Dealers had mistreated Daniel when they had chained him back up, beaten and humiliated him. They had left him on his own now, he wasn't sure what to do, he just hoped they would allow him to see Abigail, but maybe this was just part of the torture, let him see her, only to have it snatched away again. He liftet his head with a start as the crypt doors slid open, "You!" he hissed, as Malachi and Casper came into sight. Malachi walked slightly ahead of Casper, he held his walking cane in his left hand, yet his right hand was held behind his back as if he were concealing something. "Where is she?" Daniel asked wearily.

"Things are probably going to get messy around here." Malachi told Daniel straight "So I have sent her and Nina away together, somewhere they can both be safe."

"Why do you care about her?" Daniel asked, "She's just a Lycan, like me."

"No, not like you Daniel, she's an innocent, my attonement, you're just my dog."

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked, without a trace of fear in his eyes. Malachi said nothing, he simply nodded to Casper, who produced something from his pocket, something silver; a knife? No, Daniel thought to himself, it was a key. The mercenary began to unlock the chains around Daniel's neck wrists and ankles allowing the Lycan to stand tall before Malachi "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Malachi did not answer the Lycan, he simply removed his right hand from behind his back to reveal what he was holding, a battleaxe, his battleaxe. Malachi dropped the formidable weapon at the Lycan's feet, and watched as Daniel picked it up and inspect it with a grin "Welcome to the team." Malachi said coldly.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter XXXVI**

**Day of Reckoning **

Viktor sat atop Amelia's throne… surveying what was soon to be his empire… his cold steel eyes hid the anger he was feeling. Bringing Daniel back to the mansion may have back fired, Malachi had set him free, another enemy for Viktor to worry about. His chain of thought was soon broken however, when the huge oak doors to the throne room opened, and Erika came into view, surrounded by what was left of Alexei's men. She gave Viktor a devilish smile as she ascended the stairs to the throne, and took her seat at Viktor's left hand… in Nina's chair. "The sun will be up soon, my lord. Perhaps you should retire?"

"I am fine where I am." Viktor told her bluntly.

"I've got some good news for you." Erika smiled

"What?" Viktor demanded

"Nina has left the mansion." Erika reported eagerly "The council is leaderless, they will be unable to oppose your takeover. But that's not the best bit… she's taken her mercenaries and her pet lycan with her."

"What?!" Viktor snapped at her "And Malachi?"

"He remains here with Casper My Lord." Erika said reluctantly "But it's still good news, right?"

"You foolish child" Viktor sighed "She hasn't left the mansion… she has been evacuated, which means Malachi will be making his move… summon Selene."

"She left the mansion hours ago… she has deserted you."

Viktor's blank expression was quickly consumed with rage, as he bore his fangs and hissed at Erika "Why was I not informed earlier?"

"Forgive me My Lord." She pleaded with him "I thought that…"

"Enough!" Viktor bellowed at her "Enough!" Viktor composed himself, and continued in a more civil tone "Where is Chastity?"

"Malachi has sent her away My Lord."

"Both my girls" Viktor sighed, before allowing himself to laugh a little "Clever boy… he has my best pieces… and now what am I left with?"

"I'm still here." She smiled desperately, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Bah" Viktor spat "What use are you to me… I need warriors."

"I have warriors." Erika said defiantly

"Warriors!" Viktor yelled, as he rose from the throne and pointed to Erika's men "You call them warriors… their blood is diluted… tainted… they are thugs and scoundrels, sired by the lowest rungs of the coven, a driver and a maid! Half of them were killed fighting the Lycans, and you say you have warriors… deluded child."

"The Death Dealers… they are loyal to you!"

"Are they?" Viktor quizzed her "The last time I slumbered half of them followed Amelia here… how can I be sure their loyalty is not with Malachi?"

"What about the ones who were brought here from Europe following Marcus's betrayal?" Erika grinned "They watched as Amelia signed over our European holdings to Andre, you are their master."

"Yes" Viktor nodded, formulating a plan in his head "But they are still just pawns… no I need a more valuable piece, and with Selene gone, I am going to need a daylight guardian."

"What do you mean?" Erika asked with a raised eyebrow

"I have little alternative but to accelerate our plans… I have no choice, I am going to have to summon Dracon ahead of schedule."

"Bring him to the mansion?" Erika exclaimed "But he has not had enough time to build up his legion… My Lord, if you bring Dracon here now, you risk alienating Amelia. That could plunge us into civil war..." Erika was cut off in mid sentence by the shrieking sound of the Estate's alarm system.

Viktor cast a glance towards the door, only to see a group of Death Dealers charge into the room "My Lord!" The lead man called out

"What is the meaning of this?" Viktor demanded

"The Estate is under siege My Lord!"

"By whom?" Viktor hissed

"The humans My Lord, they have dozens of men, armored vehicles and helicopters."

"You mean to tell me, that the government of this country dares to challenge us!?"

"No My Lord…" The Death Dealer began cautiously "Not the government… Zidoex… Ziodex has laid siege to the mansion."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia lay restless in her chambers, she felt like her entire world had come crashing down around her; Malachi and Viktor… her beloved Chylde, and her beloved mentor, at each others throats. She knew one of them would not be in her throne room the next night… she knew within hours the Death Dealers would come for her, take her away from the battle, she knew that in a matter of hours, the Council and the nobles would be pleading with her to restore order… to stop this madness… she did not care. She clutched a photograph of Malachi to her breast… he was her greatest achievement, her perfect weapon… cold, ruthless and unstoppable, but loving, loyal and caring at the same time. When she sired him, he was like nothing the immortal world had ever seen, neither Death Dealer nor Noble, he straddled both castes of the coven, he is unique… but he is not Viktor… he could not beat Viktor… and Viktor would show him no mercy… she would lose him again… and this time Viktor would make sure there was no resurrection facility… there would be no more chances… she closed her eyes tightly, and then she heard something, a rumbling, a screeching of tires… and then the painful shrill of the mansions alarm. She rose from her bed and opened the shutters… she was visibly shocked by the sight that awaited her, there were helicopters, circling overhead, they appeared to be armed; there were black armored vehicles on her driveway, and a small army of men… humans in black combat fatigues all had their faces covered… they were Ziodex. The Vampire response was sluggish, with Casper's team gone the, Death Dealers were spread thin… they leapt into position to face the humans… and yet the humans made no move, they just stood there, like stone sentinels… The Death Dealers did not fire, they did not want to risk a firefight… not with two Elders in the house… not this close to dawn; instead there was a stand off…

"My Lady!" A Death Dealer screamed as he came busting through Amelia's door… "We have to get you to a safe room."

"Just a moment." Amelia said blankly, "Malachi what have you done?" She stood still for a moment.. so much chaos, so much anger… all those weapons… but wait, she thought to herself, amid the carnage… someone that did not belong…. A human… a young woman… she was not dressed for battle… she wore a black fitted skirt and jacket, her hair tied up in a bun… she had a pair of rectangular glasses "It can not be…" Amelia whispered "Trinity?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor drew his sword in a fit of anger, there was no way Dracon would be able to get here in time… he would have to rely on those impure thugs that Erika dresses in Kraven's uniforms… and his army of Death Dealers… though they were hardly an army… not anymore.

"What are your orders My Lord?" A Death Dealer asked.

Viktor thought for a moment "Arm yourselves with ultraviolet weaponry… terminate Malachi on site… and prepare to repel an invasion."

"We can not kill Lord Malachi… he is Amelia's chylde."

"You will do as you are told!" Viktor chastised him

"Yes My Lord." The Death Dealer bowed, as he and his men headed off to find some UV ammo.

"Viktor maybe we should run." Erika suggested "Rendezvous with Dracon…"

"Never!" Viktor hissed

"My Lord, there are helicopters outside. If they fire on the mansion… we'll all be burned alive by sunrise."

"No running." Viktor hissed

"My sentiments exactly… My Lord!" A cold English accent called back, Viktor let out a sinister smile as Malachi strode confidently into the throne room, closely followed by Casper. "After all, if you run away… you'll miss all the fun." The half dozen men that Erika still commanded moved between Malachi and the throne. "Please don't tell me this is all you've got?"

"The Death Dealers are on their way back." Viktor said casually as he sat back down on the throne "But luckily… they will not be needed." He gave one of Erika's men a nod, in the blink of an eye the vampires all removed pistols from their trench coats, ejected the magazine and replaced it with glowing blue ammunition. To Viktor's surprise neither Malachi nor Casper made a move to defend themselves… they just stood there, at gunpoint. No matter, Viktor was never one to pass up an opportunity, "Kill them!" He said coldly.

The order had barely escaped Viktor's mouth, before Erika's henchmen opened fire on Malachi and Casper… every shot connected, the two Vampires were driven back several steps, before they both sank to the floor. Viktor smiled to himself as an eerie blue fluid leaked from the wounds.

"And to think… I was worried about this boy… Kraven made a better attempt! Dispose of their bodies." He ordered his men.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice interrupted him, everyone in the room turned to see a well dressed young woman enter the throne room, followed by a squad of humans, and two Death Dealers. She stepped over the fallen bodies and approached the confused Elder.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Viktor demanded

"Lord Viktor I presume?" The woman asked him, as she held out her hand "Trinity Davenport, I'm with the Ziodex corporation."

"You have a lot of nerve little girl." Viktor hissed menacingly "Do you know what I could do to you?"

"Hmm, quite" She dismissed him "Lord Viktor, the board of directors has instructed me to secure this property on behalf of the corporation, your cooperation would be much appreciated, I'm going to have to ask your men to surrender their weapons, and make their way to one of our holding facilities."

"You are clearly insane." Viktor laughed at her, before turning to the two Death Dealers that had escorted her in "Take her away."

"I am sorry My Lord." The Death Dealer defied him "I am unable to carry out that order."

"I will have your head!" He hissed at the defiant warrior.

"I am afraid that will not be possible My Lord." A voice contradicted Viktor, the assembled party again looked to the door… this time it was Dimitri who entered. "You see, matters on internal security, especially those relating to the safety of Lady Amelia, and the sovereignty of her rule… are the responsibility of the Council."

"You are not part of the Council." Erika hissed at him

"That is where you are wrong." Dimitri gloated "I recently brokered a deal with Malachi and the Princess; I muster enough support from the Nobles, and they support me as head of the Council." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up letter "Lady Amelia, reinstated me one hour ago."

"This is treason!" Viktor hissed, as he pointed his sword towards the Vampire.

Dimitri shrugged his shoulder slightly "The entire Council agrees with me… that the well being of the coven does not lie with you. Malachi and Princess Nina, along with Ziodex can offer us better profit margins."

"The covenant!" Viktor bellowed

"The Covenant is dead My Lord."

"And so is Malachi." Viktor grinned smugly

Dimitri stood at the foot of Malachi's body, and nudged him slightly "Are you certain?"

Viktor's grin quickly vanished, with all the interruptions he hadn't realized… their bodies had not been consumed, they had not been burned alive from the inside. "Oh Shit… that hurt!" Malachi moaned as he sat up "Jesus, It can't be healthy having all that blue stuff floating round your body." He got back to his feet, and stretched a little.

"Impossible" Viktor whispered

"How you doing Cas?" Malachi called out

"I've felt better" The mercenary moaned, as he stood by his master's side.

"Trinity" Malachi smiled as he kissed her cheek "You grow more beautiful each year."

"What is going on?" Viktor demanded "You should be dead… Ultra Violet is lethal to us!"

"Ultra-Violet is lethal to vampires… you are absolutely right. So either I am not a vampire… or that is not ultra violet… Now it can't be the first one… because lets face it Selene and I have not bit each other for a long… long time. Therefore the fault must lie in your men's weapons."

"Bull shit!" One of Erika's henchmen called out "They were UV rounds, I saw with my own eyes."

"So did I." Viktor mumbled

"Your men may be loyal to you My Lord… but they still get their weapons from the same place… this mansions central armory… Several days ago I replaced all UV ammunition in this house, with chemiluminescence's rounds."

"Chemo- what?" Erika spat

"Basically…" Malachi began casually "Your men have got guns full of glow sticks… No Irradiated UV fluid of any kind."

"So what now?" Viktor demanded

"Now we get down to business." Trinity answered him

"Good idea Ms Davenport." Malachi nodded "Lord Viktor…" He proclaimed loudly, so that everyone in the throne room could hear "As Chief of Security for the Elder Princess, Lady Amelia, and for the entire New York Coven, I hereby exercise my right, with full support from the Council of Vampire Nobles to assume command of all forces at the Covens disposal- Death Dealers, Nobles, humans and any mercenary units. These forces will remain under my command until I am satisfied that the threat to Lady Amelia's reign has passed. Any Vampire, Lycan or human regardless of Caste or status who opposes this will be in direct violation of the covenant, and subject to immediate execution. Lord Viktor you will now stand down, and relinquish any claim you have to Lady Amelia's throne."

"No." Viktor snarled defiantly, as he looked at the faces of those assembled before him, Malachi, his mercenary, Dimitri, Erika, and this human girl Trinity… the final pieces left on the board… there were of course a few pawns as well… the human guards, Erika's men and the Death Dealers… they were of little consequence…no, Viktor would still win the day… he should not have left Malachi to the pawns, he should have taken care of him personally… it was not to late. Viktor forced his way through his men, and stood almost nose to nose with Malachi "This is treason" he hissed as he held his sword to Malachi's throat.

"No My Lord…" Malachi whispered coldly as he unsheathed his blade "This is a military coup."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter XXXVII**

**Trinity**

Malachi held his blade to Viktor's throat, as the Elder did the same thing; no one in the room made any attempt to intervene, this was a challenge to Viktor's authority, he had to answer it himself. There was silence as the two Vampires stared each other down, their eyes had turn their respective vampiric shades, their fangs were bare and elongated, Viktor finally broke the silence "You do not stand a…" before Viktor had a chance to finish his sentence Malachi surged forward with a head but, catching Viktor unaware he immediately sliced at the elders face with his blade, before Viktor swung his left arm in a clubbing motion, however the younger vampire was able to duck underneath it, slip behind Viktor and plunged the blade between his ribs, as Viktor let out a yell of pain Malachi whispered "My Lord, you seem to be slowing down in your old age."

Enraged by his arrogance Viktor placed an iron grip around Malachi's throat, and hurled him across the throne room. Landing with a thud Malachi quickly regained his footing… he again faced Viktor, however this time he was not so confident, the slash on Viktor's face had already healed… Viktor brought a hand to his side… the wound had stopped bleeding. 'Shit' Malachi thought to himself as Viktor lunged towards him… the steel of their clashing blades made a sound that cut through everyone in the room, Malachi was able to block all of Viktor's attacks however he was unable to take the offensive... Viktor seemed to interpret everything he did… Malachi knew he had to get away… just for a second, he leapt from the ground towards the ceiling, however Viktor grabbed his ankle and catapulted him into the wall, before Malachi could get up this time Viktor thrust his sword into his leg, as Amelia's chylde groaned in pain the Elder grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards his face "Who is the slow one now?" Viktor hissed at him. Dazed from pain Malachi snapped his head forward and bit Viktor's ear, sinking his teeth into his ear lobe he pulled back with all his might, bringing the Elder's ear with him. After a cry of pain Viktor saw red… he mounted the Vampire and began to deliver punch after punch to his face… bursting blood vessel, crushing bone and loosening teeth as he did.

One of the onlookers looked as if she was about to lose her icy cold composure, Trinity "Help him." She ordered her men as she watched Malachi being beaten to death. Erika's men stepped forward as if to challenge them.

"Stand down!" Dimitri ordered everyone

"He'll die!" Trinity pleaded

"It is his challenge" Dimitri chastised her "He has to answer it alone."

"But I have to help him..." She yelled, before her voice shrank to a whisper "…I have to."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amelia's Estate- New York City: 1990 **_

_**26 Years Earlier**_

_Malachi stood before Amelia's throne, his Mistress sat proudly overlooking her assembled court, to her left sat Nina and to the right sat Eli. "I trust you know why I have summoned you?" She asked coldly with a subtle Hungarian accent._

"_Yes My Lady." He bowed to her_

"_There has been a spate of Lycan attacks in the city… in my city, I can not allow that. The human governments believe we have the Lycan on the verge of extinction, these attacks undermine my authority with them."_

"_My Lady… to be fair, I have had the Death Dealers out every night, I've employed human hunters during the day, what more can I do?"_

"_Tonight… you go out there" She told him firmly "You take care of this personally."_

"_As you wish" He bowed_

"_He should not go alone My Lady." The ancient looking Eli interrupted "We have no idea how many there are."_

"_I agree." Nina added_

"_Very well Viceroy" Amelia nodded, before turning back to Malachi "Take Nathan… surely My Chief of Security and the Captain of my Death Dealers are capable of handling this?"  
_

_Malachi gave Nathan a nod "It will be done My Lady."_

"_Oh and Malachi…" She smiled slightly "Try and be subtle… I do not want you to draw attention to our activities."  
_

"_Of course" He smiled at her "Subtlety is my middle name."_

_Malachi fired another shell from his shot gun, as Nathan continued to send a hail of deafening automatic weapons fire towards the two Lycan that were escaping them… they jumped from roof to roof in an attempt to catch them, sending spent shells and cartridge casing down to the streets below… the Lycans took shelter behind an air conditioning unit and returned fire at the vampires… "Shit" Nathan yelled as the two struggled to find cover on the open roof top_

"_Oh suck it up" Malachi yelled to him as he caught a bullet "They aint gonna kill you."_

"_Maybe not!" The Death Dealer yelled "But they fucking hurt!"_

"_That's it" Malachi hissed "Throw a grenade."_

"_Subtle!" Nathan commented_

"_Grenade now!"_

_Nathan obliged by hurling a device over to where the Lycan were sheltering, it exploded with a deafening bang, sending silver shrapnel hurtling into the air, and then the guns fell silent. Malachi walked to the edge of the roof and looked down to the street below, a crowd had gathered… a large one, drawn be the gunfire and explosions "I might be in trouble for this" he cringed. "Right lets get this over with" he sighed as he cocked his shot gun and walked over to the writhing and burnt bodies of the Lycan's. He held the weapon in one hand placing the barrel on the Lycan's chin; he squeezed the trigger, and turned his head slightly, so as not to have to witness the gruesome spectacle of a mans head being blown off "Well that was unpleasant." He sighed, wiping some Lycan remains from his jacket "Take care of the other one." Nathan nodded and headed over to the other body, however as he aimed his rifle the Lycan sprang to life and kicked the gun from his hand "Oh for Christ's sake!" Malachi yelled at his companion before the two began their pursuit again. The Lycan dropped to street level and began to head for New Yorks back streets, he finally made it to a quiet residential area,, however Malachi and Nathan were in close pursuit… finally Nathan was able to take him down, Malachi moved in for the kill, however there was still some fight left in the Lycan he pounced at Malachi, knocking him backwards, the vampires arms were flung behind him, and he inadvertadly pulled the trigger to his weapon… no matter he thought to himself as he dropped the gun, placed a hand on either side of the Lycan's neck, and snapped it with a single twist._

"_There we go, all done." Malachi told Nathan as he got back to his feet, his companion said nothing, he looked shocked he simply moved aside and allowed Malachi to see something that he really did not want to see… the body of a woman, a fallen woman, that shot, that stray shot that had come from his gun… he swallowed hard as the most tragic piece of this puzzle came to light, a child…a baby infact, crying…although the infant could not see what had happened to it's mother from it's pram, it could some how tell something was wrong. Malachi rushed to the fallen woman, and began to perform CPR, in a vain attempt to revive her._

"_Sir… She's gone." Nathan told him "It wasn't your fault… she should have been out here."_

"_She was taking her child for a walk Nathan, it's us who shouldn't have been out here." He was interrupted by the sound of a low moaning coming from the fallen woman_

"_Ma'am stay with me…" Malachi pleaded with her _

"_My Baby…" The woman choked_

"_She's fine." Malachi told her as he tried to stop the bleeding shotgun wound._

"_Make sure… she's safe."_

"_I'll get her to her father soon… lets worry about you first." He told her_

"_No father… dead, no… family." The woman moaned as she began to fade away again._

"_No one?" Malachi asked _

"_No… one… please…" And with that the woman breathed her last, Malachi got up silently._

"_I've never killed a woman before." Malachi swallowed hard_

"_And you didn't kill her, you accidentally discharged your weapon, because a Lycan attacked you… Sir if its anyone's fault it's his."_

_Malachi nodded, still unconvinced, "Lets get back to the mansion." He said coldly as he stared down at the infant._

_When Malachi and Nathan arrived back at Amelia's estate, he could see Amelia was already outside waiting for him, she was pacing up and down, and she looked furious. As soon as he got out of his car Amelia came walking towards him, closely followed by Nina "What part of subtle do you not understand Malachi?" She yelled at him "Because my understanding of subtle does not include shotguns, automatic weapons or grenades. I have had to explain to the Governor, the Chief of police and two United States Senators, why my men were shooting in full view of the public. Just tell me you got the Lycan?"_

"_I did." He nodded in an empty tone _

"_Malachi whats wrong?" Amelia asked in a tender tone, her voice losing all traces of anger._

"_A woman was killed tonight, she caught a bullet that was not meant for her, she was with a child."_

"_Oh baby I'm so sorry." Nina said softly as she gave him a hug_

"_The child?" Amelia asked_

"_Yeah about that…" Malachi cringed as he opened the car door and took a small bundle from Nathan._

"_Oh she's adorable…" Nina smiled as she brought a finger to the infants cheek_

"_Are you insane?" Amelia snapped at him, causing the baby to cry a little._

"_Sssh" Nina hissed at them, as she took the infant from Malachi, and rocked her slightly "You'll upset her… we should get her inside, out of the cold."_

"_Very well." Amelia sighed, before approaching Malachi "You will be in my throne room, in five minutes to explain to me why you have brought a human child into my house."  
_

"_Well?" Amelia asked Malachi, as she presided over her court "Your explanation?"_

"_Before she died… the Childs mother, told me she had no family… there was no one to care for her."_

_Amelia let out a deep sigh "Malachi, the humans have institutions in place to care for such children."_

"_Yes My Lady, I know." Malachi began angrily "I grew up in such a place, and it was not a pleasant experience."  
_

"_Times have changed since your childhood Malachi, things are different now."_

"_It is my fault that woman died… I will not leave her child at the mercy of the state!"_

"_So what are you going to do?" She pleaded with him "Raise her here?"_

"_Of course not!" Malachi replied "But I want to make sure, she has a good life… We know many rich and powerful people who would kill for a child, but cant have one for whatever reason, we could give the poor girl to one of them… give her a happy life."_

"_I am proud of you." Amelia smiled "Dimitri… can this be done."_

"_Yes My Lady." He reported "I'll make the arrangements, find a suitable family, inform the authorities. Is the child's identity known?"_

"_No."_

"_No matter" Dimitri shrugged "We should change her name anyway… to hide our involvement in the mother's death."_

"_Very well." Malachi nodded_

"_You are just beautiful aren't you?" Nina smiled as she gave the baby a teddy bear "Yes you are… yes you are."_

"_She won't be here for long Nina." Malachi told her "They've found a home for her."_

"_I know" She smiled sadly "You know I never really thought about having kids."_

"_Well you were only seventeen when you were sired… hell you're only nineteen now."_

"_Did you ever want kids?" Nina asked him with a raised eyebrow_

"_It's not fair to raise a child in a house full of monsters." _

"_Is that what we are?" She asked him "Monsters?"_

_Malachi allowed his eyes to turn green, as he bore his fangs "What does it look like? How do you explain fangs and blood drinking to a child?"_

"_Fair point" Nina smiled "Dimitri said we need to name her, before the adoptin goes through… how about Chloe?"_

"_No" _

"_Well have you got any ideas?" She asked him_

"_Yeah" Malachi smiled as he looked down "Trinity."_

"_Trinity.." Nina smiled as she looked down at the baby "I like that… is that after anyone?"_

"_Trinity… Is a church in Italy… at least it was. Centuries ago, before my time, Trinity was the headquarters of a small Vampire force that rejected the Covenant and stayed loyal to the Roman Catholic Church… they used to hunt Lycan down mercilessly. That is until one day the Lycan fought back… during the early years of Lucian's rebellion, a large Lycan force made it's way to Italy, they destroyed all of the Pope's forces… the Vampires of Trinity sent a dispatch rider to Budapest, to plead with Markus for assistance. By the time they got the message it was too late. The Lycan's killed every Vampire in Trinity, except their Grand Master, who sheltered in the church while his Crusader… their verson of our Death Dealers made their desperate stand. When the last Crusader fell, the Lycan's turned their attention to the church… However the grandmaster was not alone, you see during the battle, the people of the town had flocked to the church for sanctuary, there were dozens, maybe hundreds of women and children crammed into that building, and the Lycans burned it… sure they got the grandmaster, but they took the rest of the town with it as well."_

"_What happened then?" Nina asked, horrified by the tale._

"_Markus tracked down those responsible, except the Lycan general that commanded them."_

"_What happened to him?" Nina asked intently _

"_No body knows… he just disapeered, some say he was Lucian's brother and that he perished alongside Lucian when Kraven set the great blaze… others that he simply left the immortal war behind him to pursue a peaceful life?"_

"_Why do you want to name a child after a massacre?"_

"_So when the time comes, she'll understand where she came from… then she may understand that her mother did not die for nothing, that this war is necessary."_

"_Okay" Nina smiled "What about a last name?"_

"_Davenport" Malachi said instantly _

"_You never use your last name…" Nina said somewhat bewildered _

"_It's the only thing my mother ever gave me… I took Trinity's mother from her, it seems fitting."_

_**The home of Robert Stone CEO Ziodex special projects, his wife Caroline Stone, and their daughter Trinity Davenport Stone**_

_**New York City 1996- 20 years earlier**_

_A little girl creeps through the house, at the dead of night, her father had just got back from work, late as usual… gone midnight infact. He is talking to someone, probably a friend from work, she hears her father pouring a drink for the man, and then he begins to talk, that voice, an English accent, Malachi. She smiled to herself… Malachi was a friend of the family, he was always there when her parents needed him, he was always there when she needed him… he gave her presents every Christmas and Birthday; most people have a hard time remembering the earliest months of their lives, Trinity doesn't… her first memory… being in the arms of a beautiful girl with black hair, while a tall man dressed in black watched over them… he was always there._

_**Ziodex New York Office- New York City 2002 14 years earlier**_

_Malachi and Dimitri made their way through the halls of Ziodex, they had just been to a meeting, the last one they would attend before Markus's awakening; Dimitri was about to be sent ahead of Amelia and the Council, they had to make all last minute arrangements. Following them is a girl, twelve years old, dark brown hair… dressed in a style similar to Nina's… she hides around every corner so as not to be seen… however the two Vampires are well aware of her presence, she slowly creeps around another corner, only to be faced with Malach. "It is rude to follow people Trinity."_

"_You bastard" She yelled as she began to pound at his chest "I know what you are!"_

"_Calm down." He said, as he gently restrained her._

"_My whole life has been a lie!" She screamed at him "You took my mother from me! Well how do you like this?!" She reached behind her back and produced a silver crucifix; she waved it in Malachi's face._

"_Crosses don't work" He told her simply "Neither does garlic, holy water or any of that other stuff. You want to kill me; you either cut me head off, or leave me in the sun. Now who told you about me?"  
_

"_I found a file in my dad's study… only he's not my dad is he? He's just someone you put me with."_

"_Your parents love you." Malachi told him simply "Now come with me, looks like your old enough to know what happened." Malachi led Trinity to canteen, where he told her everything, about her mother, her adoption, everything. She was curious about Vampires, he figured he should tell her what she wanted to know, so that she would not be scared of him._

"_So…" Trinity began, after listening for several hours "Amelia… is going to sleep for two hundred years, so you'll be like a Vampire king?"_

"_No, I'll be regent of the Vampires here in New York. A man named Kraven rules the Coven overseas."  
_

"_Right…" She began "So what is this Markus guy gonna rule?"_

"_Not a lot hopefully" he said under his breath._

"_I have known you my whole life, you have always been there for me… and yet I hardly know a thing about you. I want to see your world, I want to see the place I lived in for a while."_

"_You have every right to, but you'll have to wait until after the Awakening, when I get back from Hungary."_

"_How long?"_

"_A couple of months." He nodded_

"_Do you Promise?"_

"_I promise." He told her_

_**Amelia's Estate- Six weeks later.**_

_A girl stands amongst a sea of mourners, all eyes focused on a jet black coffin, on top of which rested a walking cane. An honor guard, of men in armor surrounds the coffin, while a beautiful girls, stands by its side, resting a single hand on the lid. The raven haired woman, the woman from her memory, Nina. She could not believe Malachi was dead, she did not want to believe it, her father was one of the many dignitaries in attendance, businessmen and statesmen from across the world came to pay their respects… but none of them cared for him, not like she did… they were only there because they were scared of offending the Vampires… even a twelve year old could see that. Malachi had taken her mother, yet he had provided her with a life most children could only dream of… perfect parents, more money than she could ever spend… she looked at all of the pale faces, all of them Vampires, and then she looked at her father, a human, and yet he stood amongst these ancient nobleman as an equal, it was at that moment Trinity Davenport knew what she wanted to do with her life._

_**Ziodex New York Office- 2012: Four years earlier**_

"_Excuse me?" Trinity called out as the top brass of Ziodex fussed around there very special visitor. "Excuse me." She repeated herself._

"_Trinity not now!" Her father snapped at her_

"_This can not wait!" She dismissed him as she past her way past the Ziodex employees to the visitor "Nina." She called out._

"_Take a step back please!" Casper said firmly as he stepped between the two._

"_It's okay Casper." Nina said gently "I know her. Hello Trinity, it has been a long time." Nina took a moment to look at the young woman that stood before her, remembering that she had held her in her arms all of those years ago, it seemed strange to Nina that Trinity looked older than her._

"_I have something I need to tell you!" Trinity began with a sense of urgency in her voice._

"_Go on." Nina smiled_

"_We may be able to bring him back." _

"_Who?" Nina asked_

"_Malachi."_

"_Trinity!" Her father interrupted; do not bother the Princess with Holtz's fantasies."_

"_What does she mean?" Nina demanded_

"_It is nothing Princess… really."_

"_It is something." Trinity protested "Director Holtz of the Budapest facility has been doing research, I have just come back from a work placement there. He calls it Complete Genetic Resurrection… and we have had much success with it."  
_

"_You can bring back the dead?" Nina asked in amazement _

"_Not yet, and it wont be able to work on humans, but with immortals… who knows."_

_Nina almost collapsed with delight at the news "Oh Malachi… Have director Holtz brought here right away… money is not an issue."_

"_Princess this could cost us billions." Trinity's father spoke up._

"_Then we will spend billions." She snapped at him "I am ruler of the Vampires… you work for me you will do as I say."_

"_Very good." He bowed_

"_Thank you Trinity." Nina smiled "You will be rewarded for this."_

**_Ziodex New York Office- 2016 Two days earlier_**

"_Trinity Davenport." A tired voice answered the telephone _

"_Hello Trinity." A spoke to her_

"_Malachi" she whispered "What took you so long."_

"_We don't have time for that." Malachi cut her off "I hear you are rather important at Ziodex now. Chief of Security I believe?"_

"_That's right." She stated_

"_I have a job for you"_

"_What sort of job." She asked suspiciously_

"_First I am going to need you to sabotage the next delivery of UV weapons, do not ask why just do it."_

"_Yes Sir." She replied _

"_Good. Second, I'm going to need you to call up our corporate forces, I need a force big enough to occupy the Estates ground, and surround the mansion, as well as a special forces team to enter the mansion."_

"_Air support?" Trinity asked him_

"_As much as you can muster."_

"_When?" She asked him_

"_Forty eight Hours."_

"_We'll be there."_

"_You better be." He said firmly "And Trinity…"_

"_Yes Sir?"_

"_It's good to hear your voice again."_

_When he hung up the phone, Trinity sank back in her chair… he needed her help, the man who gave her a family… the man who named her, she had to help_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We have to help him!" She Yelled at Dimitri "This is a Ziodex matter now."

"Stay out of it." Malachi choked from across the room, as he manage to force Viktor away from him, he managed to struggle to his feet, only to have Viktor charge at him, he used all of his strength to deliver a kick to Viktor's groin, doubling the Elder over… now he went on the offensive kicking Viktor in the face, and landing punch after punch.

"You are not strong enough boy." Viktor taunted him.

"I'm beginning to see that." Malachi spat

"Any last words?" Viktor asked him

"Beware of the dog!" Malachi grinned

"What?" Viktor asked, his question answered itself when a huge hulking Lycan, came crashing through the throne room doors and pounce at Viktor.

"Kill him Daniel!" Malachi yelled "Now let's have a proper war!" Malachi exclaimed, as he hurled a blade through the heart of one of Erika's men and the entire room erupted in gunfire.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter XXXVIII**

**Checkmate**

Viktor struggled against Daniel as Erika's men opened fire on the the Ziodex team and the Death Dealers that accompanied them. Despite the raw power of Daniel Viktor was able to clasp a hand around his jaws, preventing the lycan from biting him, finally he was able to cast the hulking lycan champion aside, sending him crashing into the cold stone wall of Amelia's burial chamber. The Lycan let out a low growl as Viktor appeared out of no where and began cutting at him with his sword, Viktor brought his sword high above his head, ready to deliver the final blow, however before he had the chance, Malachi grabbed him by the shoulder, span him around and delivered a sharp blow to his face, Viktor staggered backwards walking straight into a clubbing blow from Daniel. The Elder was dazed yet he continued to fight; Malachi was so consumed with the battle that he had not noticed anything else in the room… he could hear the gun shots, but he didn't really know what was happening, he did not see Casper and the Death Dealers fighting what was left of Alexei's team, he did not notice as Trinity and her Ziodex guards sank into the corner, in an attempt to avoid the vamparic blood bath, he hadn't even noticed Erika slip out, the cunning little Vampiress was fast becoming Viktor's most valuable asset. As the warring Vampires spilled out of the throne room into the mansions corridors Malachi gestured for Casper to continue fighting Erika's men, the mercenary reluctantly nodded and pursued them, sealing the throne room doors behind him, leaving only Viktor, Malachi, Daniel and Trinity in the throne room. "Very well" Viktor hissed coldly "I shall kill you both." Malachi allowed himself to grin as he and the Lycan both pounced at Viktor…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the security control room of Amelia's estate two Death Dealers sit side by side watching the security monitors, usually this was a boring job… especially during the day… but this was no ordinary day. "What the Hell!" One of the Death Dealers yelled as one of the monitors showed the throne room erupting into gunfire "Those guys Erika bought in are firing on Casper and the Death Dealers."

"Look!" The other man yelled "Viktor and Malachi are fighting! Malachi must be challenging Viktor's rule…"

"Bull shit!" The first Death Dealer dismissed him "Malachi is loyal to Amelia… and so am I."

"Viktor is our leader." The second Death Dealer answered him

"This is Amelia's house..." the man stopped his sentence and gave his comrade a suspicious look as he reached into his jacket "… what are you reaching for?"

"I served with Viktor during the Lucian campaign… he's the greatest leader we have, I never asked to come here, I was ordered. My loyalty lies with Viktor."

"Well then…" the first vampire hissed as he bore his fangs and allowed his eyes to glow a menacing blue "…it seems we have a problem then." The other vampire said nothing as he allowed his vampiric features to show as well, after a moment's hesitation they flew at each other… only one would be leaving the control room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a long corridor that separates the East and West wings of Amelia's mansion a sword wielding vampire walks with a purpose. His name is Nico, he had been a Lord when Viktor sired him, and maintained one of the many European estates that had previously made up the vampire empire. All that changed however, after the Hungarian Incident. Amelia had surrendered all European estates to the Lycan's, and he along with a dozen or so other Lords was forced to travel to America. Sword aside he looked every bit the vampiric aristocrat, he was not alone, about half a dozen aristocrats walked with him, all armed with various antique weapons, and behind them a squadron of Death Dealers, warriors who had also been called from the European arena. They strode towards the throne room, until something stopped them in their paths, a suited vampire, carrying a sword and flanked by Death Dealers appeared at the other end of the corridor. Nico stopped dead in his tracks "Lord Dante." He greeted the man

"Lord Nico" he replied

"Are you aware what is happening right now?" Nico demanded

"I am."

"Good, then you and your men will stand with us and put an end to Malachi's treachery?"

"I am afraid not." He smiled slightly

"Dante you are a member of the Council!" Nico screamed furiously "Your duty is to the Elders!"

"Lady Amelia assembled this Council Nico, not Viktor, as such we must support her wishes, and the actions of her heir."

"Traitor" Nico hissed "Either get out of my way… or we will cut you down."

Dante raised his sword and approached Lord Nico "Try it"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor again caught Malachi with a claw like fist as he turned to face Daniel, the Elder was so powerful, not as physically strong as either of the hybrids, but he was such a warrior, he seemed to know what his opponents were going to do before they did… although Malachi and his new Lycan henchman were able to land several blows, Viktor could only be described as dominant. Malachi was hardly surprised, he wondered how many humans, lycans and vampires Viktor had slain in his long life, he knew his only chance was to stay away from Viktor, to keep him fighting both himself and Daniel, in the hope that he may tire, or make a mistake; however this did not look like it was going to happen. The palace like throne room was in bad shape from the battle, the gun shots had taken their toll, and the fact that the combatants kept throwing each other around was not helping much either. Malachi could tell Viktor was becoming frustrated, before he could get to his feet, he saw Viktor recover his sword, and run Daniel threw… the mighty Lycan howled in agony as he slumped at Viktor's feet "With a look of pure disgust Viktor kicked the whimpering Lycan across the floor "You are all alone now boy." Viktor teased him "Your men are gone, your mercenary is fighting in the corridors, and your dog lies wounded in the corner… but you have fought well, I will give you a warriors death… unlike that!" He bellowed, pointing to Daniel "That will live out the rest of its life at my heel… all alone now." He smirked

"Not all alone!" Trinity called out from the corner as her human guards aimed their weapons at Viktor.

"Foolish girl…" Viktor laughed "I could destroy you all in a…" Viktor was interrupted by Malachi jumping on his back and holding him in a full nelson position, "Shoot!" Malachi ordered his men, as they opened fire on Viktor with everything they had… bullets exploded through Viktor's head and body, Malachi was caught several times as well, however he was able to use Viktor as a shield for the most part. When the guns fell silent, Viktor could barely move, Malachi, feeling an adrenaline rush began an assault on Viktor, not letting up for a second, for the first time Viktor could not defend himself, and for the first time since he fought the hybrid, another warrior was able to topple the mighty war lord. Malachi knelt on Viktor's chest and hissed menacingly at him… the elder, defiant to the last clasped a hand around Malachi's throat, the younger vampire did the same…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat calmly in her chambers; she heard the commotion outside, and now the fighting that was taking place in her own home. Not just Malachi and Viktor, the entire Coven had split… those loyal to Viktor, and those loyal to her… she almost laughed at herself, loyal to her… she wanted no part of this, she was letting Malachi secure her throne, undermine the covenant… and face Viktor all alone. Then it came, the sound she was expecting, a banging on her door, she nodded to one of the Death Dealers who had come to her earlier; the warrior anxiously opened the door, fearing it may be a Viktor loyalist on the other side. It was not, instead the assembled Council streamed into Amelia's room.

"My Lady." A female Councilor greeted her anxiously

Amelia turned to the council "Where are Dimitri and Dante?" She asked unfeelingly

"They are fighting My Lady… the whole house is fighting, you have to do something." She pleaded

"This feud must end." Amelia told her turning her back on the Councilors "I will not take up arms against Viktor, Malachi must learn that part of being a leader, means you take responsibility for your actions."

"He can not win My Lady!" The Councilor pleaded

Amelia closed her eyes, as her bodies tensed at the Councilors words "I know" she choked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The gun shots had clearly taken their toll on Viktor, Malachi was able to keep attacking him before he had the chance to heal, for the first time since he had become a Vampire Viktor actually felt like he could lose. As Malachi connected with a round house kick to Viktor's head he motioned for one of the Ziodex guards to throw him a weapon… the guard tossed him his MP5 and Malachi again unloaded a hail of fire on Viktor "You could not even defeat me…. Alone" Viktor choked

"I won't lose any sleep over it." Malachi replied wearily

Despite the injuries he had sustained, Viktor was still a formidable opponent, he was healing faster than Malachi, and he knew it. Malachi kicked him in the ribs as he rose to his feet yet again… Malachi raised his weapon only to have Viktor knock it out of his hand, the two again attacked each other, their moves were slow, pathetic almost when compared with their earlier show of strength. For a moment the two stopped, as if they had had the exact same thought at the exact same time, bullets were not going to decide this, and although Viktor stood a chance, Malachi knew he was not going to beat his opponent to death… they immediately dashed across the floor to retrieve their blades and again stood ready to face each other…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Grounds of Amelia's Estate**

When the sun rose it forced the Death Dealers back into the mansion, leaving Trinity's Ziodex team in complete control, they had simple orders, no one in, no one out. However something was about to challenge those orders…

"What the hell?" A guard asked as he saw a figure leap into the air and clear the gates "Stop and identify yourself!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Amelia's throne room Trinity continued to watch Malachi make his brave stand against Viktor, she knew she should be somewhere else, but she wanted to stay, she felt she owed it to him. "Ms Davenport." A voice called to her via the radio ear piece she was wearing.

"Davenport" she answered

"Ma'am we have a problem at the gate." The guard reported.

"What kind of problem?" Demanded Trinity

"A Death Dealer has just entered the field of conflict."

Trinity's eyes widened with surprise "Confirm you just said Death Dealer?" She asked anxiously, this caused Viktor and Malachi to stop for a moment, and take a couple of steps back.

"Yes Ma'am… I can confirm Death Dealer."

"But it's broad daylight!" Trinity chastised him

"Selene" Viktor whispered

"Female?" Malachi mouthed to Trinity

"Can you confirm target as female?" Trinity asked the guard

"No Ma'am its male" He responded

Viktor allowed himself to laugh at the revelation "Check mate boy!"

Malachi did not understand at first… only Selene could walk in daylight. He glanced around the room nervously, his eyes widened when he saw Daniel… the first time Daniel had come to the mansion to challenge him, he was dressed like a Death Dealer, and again at the plantation "Shit..." he mumbled "Dracon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Grounds of Amelia's Estate**

Before the Ziodex guards had a chance to raise their weapons Dracon charged them, he knocked them out of the way, while dodging the obstacles that were scattered about the drive. He did not stop to fight the humans, he wasn't here for that, instead he charged straight for the door, knocking the reinforced door off of its hinges and making his way into the house… his destination… the throne room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Trinity, you and your men get out of here now. No Arguments." Malachi told her firmly

"I want to stay with yo…"

"This way Ma'am" one of her guards interrupted her, as he forcibly led her away.

"Daniel!" Malachi called out "Daniel if you can hear me… now would be a good time to get up."

Viktor again laughed at him "Foolish boy, you have your dog… and I have mine. Only mine knows his place.

Before Malachi could start fighting again the throne room doors swung open, as Dracon stepped over the body of a Death Dealer and entered the room. "My Lord" he greeted Viktor.

"Well…" Malachi sighed "… I'm not going be able to beat both of you… so I'll just have to take one of you me." He grinned before lunging blade first at Viktor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina flinched in pain, as she continued to sit silently with Abigail. "What's wrong?" The Lycan asked her

Nina paused for a moment "I've got the same feeling I had fifteen years ago… when I was in that sewer… it's like I'm losing him again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi again fell at Viktor's feet, the combined might of Viktor and Dracon was too much for him to bear… He was completely disorientated, he could hardly see, he felt Viktor clasp a hand around his throat and suspend him above the floor "I can see why Amelia puts so much faith in you." He hissed, as Dracon looked on "You have fought well… If Kraven had an ounce of your strength who knows… his plot may have succeeded, but now, my most worthy opponent… you must die." As Viktor choked the life from Malachi, neither he nor Dracon noticed the blur of motion that shot through the open Throne Room door, before Viktor could make good on his promise, he felt something… a sharp stabbing pain in his back… he dropped Malachi and turned to face his attacker, however he was met with a lightning quick strike to the face, before he knew it he was on the floor, laying next to the unconscious Dracon "Who… dares." He choked, as his attacker dropped a blood soaked dagger on the floor, and stepped over his fallen form, the attackers movements were so graceful, ignoring Viktor and Dracon the attacker headed to the fallen form of Malachi… it was at that moment when Viktor's worst fears were realized… his attacker crouched down on the floor next to the defeated Malachi and cradled him in her arms… she was dressed like a female Death Dealer, however she was not Selene, he watched as she unzipped part of her leather cat suit, exposing her neck and cleavage "No" Viktor choked "Amelia"

"There, there my beloved" Amelia whispered gently as she guided Malachi's mouth to her neck "Drink… soon you will be strong again."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter XXXIX**

**Factions**

Amelia felt a subtle ecstasy brewing within her as Malachi drank deeply from her veins, "That's it my sweet" she gently encouraged him as she purred with delight "this battle will yet be yours." At that she allowed Malachi to slump back to the ground, she rose to her feet and zipped up her top "Which brings me to you." She hissed at Viktor's fallen form. Viktor coughed up a little blood as he struggled to get back to a standing position "look at you" she goaded him "the mighty Lord Viktor."

"Think what you are doing Amelia." Viktor coughed defiantly "You are no match for me."

Amelia allowed herself to laugh "You are wounded Viktor, my Chylde has done this to you, you think I'll have any trouble finishing you off?"

"The Covenant…"

"What covenant Viktor?" Amelia interrupted him "Look around you, my house is a war zone, my home… you have bought this upon us." She turned her attention away from Viktor to give a disgusted look to the fallen forms of Daniel and Dracon "Lycans Viktor… there are dogs in my throne room, there are Death Dealers fighting in every corridor, nobleman fighting nobleman. Viktor members of the Council have taken up arms… my house is in chaos, the Princess of this Coven has been evacuated, there are armed humans running about the place, my Chylde lies bloodied at my feet, and my Viceroy…" Amelia hesitated, closing her eyes for a moment she managed to compose herself "…My Viceroy is dead, your assassin, your Lycan killed him on your orders."

"I regret I had to destroy Eli." Viktor spoke in a cold and unfeeling tone as his wounds began to heal before Amelia's eyes "Unfortunately it was necessary, he was an obstacle."

"I can not forgive your actions Viktor." Amelia said coldly "You must atone for your sins."

"So be it." Spat Viktor

"Uh… My Lord." Dracon spoke wearily as he regained his balance "I stand with…"

Before Dracon had a chance to finish his sentence he was again knocked unconscious, this time courtesy of Viktor "I do not need a dog to do my fighting."

Amelia and Viktor stood silently before each other, the two had been allies for an eternity, Viktor had been her father's closest ally; he had convinced her to become a vampire in the first place… how things have changed. Amelia made the first move, delivering a lightning fast kick to the side of Viktor's head, her long and graceful legs, now covered in tight leather were like deadly weapons, she continued her assault, not giving Viktor a chance to retaliate… this was a one sided fight, Viktor was in no condition to defend himself against Amelia, she was an Elder, and more importantly she had not just been through what Viktor had. The ancient warlord would not give in, he made several attempts to reverse his fortunes, catching Amelia with several blows, however soon, the fight was over, Amelia grabbed Viktor by the throat, lifted him high into the air and brought him crashing down to the floor. As the defeated Elder lay writhing in agony Amelia retrieved his sword, and held it to his throat "One stroke of the blade… and all this will be over." She whispered to him

"Then do it." Viktor choked

Amelia hesitated for a moment, was this what she really wanted? She exerted more pressure on the sword, breaking the skin on Viktor's neck, however she did not strike the death blow. Then she felt something that made her jump, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, she twirled round with a fright "Malachi." She breathed, her chylde stood before her, completely healed, although he was still covered in dry blood from his previous wounds he stood tall, proud by his sires side. He brought his hand to hers and gently pried the sword from her hand.

"I'll do it My Lady." He said coldly, as he brought the sword above his head "Checkmate… My Lord." He said with a grin as he brought the sword down with one swift movement.

"No" Amelia snapped as she grabbed his wrist "His life will be spared."

"We should kill him My Lady" Malachi said anxiously "While we still have the chance."

"No Malachi." Amelia sighed "You have seen the fighting; you have seen the support he has here. Those Vampires are no longer loyal to me, we kill their leader, we will have to kill them as well."

"Then so be it!" Spat Malachi "We'll kill them all, just like old times… it'll be fun."

"Too many of us have died in recent years Malachi." She said sorrowfully "I will not be the one responsible for decimating our bloodline. So Viktor, you can live…"

"This is a mistake…" Malachi sighed

Amelia dropped Viktor's sword to the floor "Go." She told him simply "Leave this house, leave this country and never return. I do not care where you go, and I do not care what you do, the alliance that has existed between our families for so many generations… is over. The Covenant is now… null and void. Take your followers and go."

"You have not heard the last of me my dear." Viktor taunted her as he recovered his sword and went to round up his followers.

Malachi stayed by Amelia's side until Viktor was out of sight "He won't be able to leave the Estate until sun down, we can still kill him."

"No" Amelia sighed "This battle is done."

"My Lady, if you allow Viktor and his followers to leave, you know full well they'll go back to Europe and rebuild his Coven."

"I imagine he will." Amelia nodded.

"And you think the humans will allow that. Two rival Vampire covens, as well as the Lycans… we risk losing it all."

"Have faith in me Malachi."

"Always My Lady." He bowed, however the attention of the vampires was drawn to a low moaning sound, as Dracon regained consciousness. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"This disgusting animal killed Eli." She hissed, her voice full of venom "I want you to see to it that it takes him a month to die."

"It would be my pleasure." He grinned

"Once you have that in hand, I want you to tie up all loose ends."

"My Lady?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Senator Cain, his brother at Mandrake and everyone else who has challenged us in recent years. I'll let you make all the arrangements."

"Very good." He nodded "Is Casper still alive?"

"I have not seen him." She said coldly "Will it affect your plans if he is not?"

"Probably not." He said dismissively "Although I have become rather fond of having him around."

"One of your favorites?" She teased him

"Not quite." He grinned

"Speaking of your favorites… where are they all?"

"Nina and Abigail are being kept at a secure location, Trinity should be around here somewhere, and Chastity is taking care of something for me in Europe."

"What about your dog?" She asked pointing to Daniel's fallen form.

"What about him?" Malachi shrugged his shoulders "He's served his purpose now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sunset. From his usual perch on the roof of Amelia's mansion, Malachi and his mistress stand silently and watch the unfolding spectacle. There was an exodus of Vampires leaving the Estate, half their number, yet again the fate of the Vampire people was uncertain. The coven was weakened, rival Elders would now have to fight for dominance… the Vampires had never been in this position before. The two Vampires shared a brief moment of eye contact before they both allowed themselves to smile, this was indeed unfamiliar territory, however as long as they were stood side by side, there was nothing they could not over come. As Malachi watched the last of Viktor's followers leave the Estate, Amelia allowed her gaze to fall on Malachi "We are still a good team are we not?" Amelia asked him

"Absolutely" He smiled

Amelia hesitated for a moment before finally resting a gentle hand on Malachi's arm, "Malachi… I need to tell… There is something I want to say…I…"

"Boss!" Casper interrupted as he too came out onto the roof "I am sorry My Lady, I did not realize you were out here as well."

"Not a problem." She said with a frustrated sigh

"What is it Cas?" Malachi asked him

"The Princess is on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." He told the mercenary as he left Amelia's side and headed back into the house.

"She's on line one" Casper told him

"Awesome." He nodded "Has Chastity checked in?"

"Not yet boss."

"Try and get in touch with her, I want to make sure she's okay."

"I'll get right on it."

Amelia watched as Malachi made his way back into the house, leaving her standing there. She gave a hollow laugh, the way he was always at Nina's beckon call, "Some things never change." She whispered bitterly.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter XXXX**

**Home Truths**

It had only been a matter of days since the Great Coven split in two, turning the Vampire world upside down, however there was one Vampire that had no idea about any of this, there was Vampire whose personal quest had taken her away from New York, and back to Europe. Selene. The disc Kraven had prepared for her had given her precise instructions; she followed them to the letter, hoping to finally resolve the unfinished business she had with Kraven. She had flown to Switzerland, and now she walks with a purpose around the narrow back streets of Zurich, her destination, a bank. She found the location with relative ease, however she was somewhat surprised when she did, it was so small, and tucked away in a secluded side street. She read the name above the door _"Valmont and Garrison est. 1832" _this was the defiantly the place. She walked through the door, causing a little bell to ring. The banks interior was just as unimpressive as the exterior, there was a single cashier sat behind a desk, and although there was a homely feeling to the place, it looked like it had not been decorated for decades. As Selene walked into the middle of the small room the Cashier looked up "A Death Dealer?" He exclaimed, as he took a moment to look Selene up and down "And how may I be of service?"

"I received a message from… an old friend, he told me to come here." She spoke softly to him

"And what is your friends name madam?" The small unassuming man asked her

"Kraven" She said dryly as she placed his signet ring on the mans desk.

The cashier looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, before finally allowing himself to smile "Selene I presume?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously

"We have been waiting for you for a long time." He told her as he rose from his desk "Please, come with me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ziodex Facility 56- North Atlantic**

Nina checked her phone for what must have been the hundredth time, before letting out a frustrated sigh "I'm sure you'll hear it if it rings." Abigail said softly, trying to put her at ease.

"I'm sorry" Nina sighed "I just hate it here, I want to go home."

"Do you think everything is going to be alright?" Abigail asked nervously

"I don't see why not." Nina reassured her "I mean Viktor's gone, Dracon has been apprehended, I just don't understand why Malachi hasn't bought us back yet."

"Maybe he's worried about something." Abigail shrugged

"He's always worried about something" Nina said with a hollow laugh "But recently… I don't know… he's been different."

"How do you mean?" Abigail asked sympathetically

"Since his resurrection, he's become more distant… I'm worried about him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Estate- New York City**

Malachi entered Amelia's throne room, and dropped to a knee. "Your report?" She asked simply.

"Our sources have confirmed that the last of Viktor's supporters have left the United States."

"Their destination?" She asked

"Hungary."

"What a surprise." She half laughed to herself "And Dracon, what is happening to him?"

"I believe Casper and his blow torch are talking to him."

"Very good." Amelia told him as she smiled a sinister grin "I want that dog to suffer. And speaking of dogs, where is yours?"

Malachi shrugged his shoulders "He's around here somewhere, he's under constant armed supervision, he poses no threat."

Amelia let out a deep sigh and shook her head, "I remember a time you would have killed him without blinking."

"Yeah well, that's not really an option is it?"

"Why not?" Amelia asked him sternly

"Because My Lady… if we kill him, Abigail becomes a very difficult prisoner."

"Abigail?" Amelia laughed "You allow a Lycan to roam my house because you do not want to upset your girlfriends pet?"

"Come on My Lady, Abigail's a good kid; don't you think we have taken enough from her?"

"Surely the fact that I allow her to live is payment enough, few leaders would be so merciful." She hissed at him.

"May I speak freely My Lady?" He asked with a raised voice

"Please do!" She spat back

"What the Hell is your problem?!" He demanded

"My Problem Malachi is that I am tired of your strays interfering with how I am to run my coven."

"My What?!" He questioned her

"Your strays Malachi!" She repeated herself "All those people you have bought into my house, into my coven… your feelings for them affect us all… they make you weak."

"What are you talking about?" He dismissed her

"Abigail, Chastity, Trinity… even Daniel, they…"

"Don't you ever call Trinity a stray!" He hissed at Amelia in a way he had never done before.

"It is what they are!" She hissed back, rising from her seat and descending the staircase towards him "People, you have come across, that you feel sorry for… your sympathy for them compromises your ability to carry out your duty."

"I beg to differ." He snapped dismissively

"Really." She laughed "Then why aren't Daniel and Chastity dead… He came to kill you, she challenged your precious Nina… why are they not in the ground?" Malachi said nothing, he knew she was right.

"What do you want from me?" He sighed

"I want my Malachi back." She almost pleaded

"I'm right here." He told her

"No…" She sighed, shaking her head slightly "No, you're not. I want the Malachi I found in that alleyway more than a century ago… that angry, powerful, beautiful, tortured boy that knew no fear, who had no weakness. That's what I want."

"You think I've changed that much?" He asked her looking deep into her emerald eyes.

"You have." She whispered "You know, I first saw a change in you in 1978… when you first laid eyes on Selene. Although you would not admit it, you were infatuated with her for the better part of a decade…"

"You think Selene is to blame?" He spoke boldly

"No, oh no" she laughed at him "What ever your feelings were for Selene they lit a fire in you… there was lust, jealousy, resentment… there was a passion in you, regardless of how meaningful your relationship with her was, it made you even more brilliant than you had been."

"So what are you getting at?" He smirked slightly

"Fast forward ten years…" she almost goaded him "1988"

"Be very careful how you go about this My Lady."

"The year you met her… again at first it's like you fed off of each other, but then passion turned into to something else… dependence you were inseparable. Suddenly I no longer had your loyalty…"

"I have been loyal to you every second of my life since the moment I laid eyes on you… I have fought Lycans, Elders and Hybrids for you, and oh yeah… I died for you!"

"Ah yes… I thought that would bring you back to that beautiful creature of the night I sired all those years before… and for a while it did; although I was somewhat annoyed about the tactics you used during your brief reign, when Dimitri told me what you had done… how you had made the entire Lycan world fear you again. I was so happy… I thought finally, my beautiful boy had come back… but alas not even a year has passed, and you again stand before me a shell of what I created. Last week I told you that Nina was not like us… and you told me I was right… that she was not like us… for she was not a monster. You stopped being my monster a long time ago didn't you Malachi? My most perfect creation… tamed… neutered by a girl too human to ever be a true Vampire."

"Your creation!" He laughed loudly "Your Creation? Oh Amelia…" He stopped laughing and suddenly his voice took on a deadly serious tone "I killed sixteen men before I met you… sixteen deaths by the time I was eighteen. No My Lady, I was a monster long before I met you… you just gave me the fangs."

"And yet you do not bare them." She mocked him "You hide your true face from the world… why to be more like one of them… or to please her?"

"I have my reasons" he smiled

"You know Malachi sometimes I regret my decision, allowing her to stay here and all… still it is never to late to rectify ones mistake is it."

Malachi said nothing, he hung his head for a moment, and then snapped his head back with a ferocity Amelia had not seen for years, his fangs were at their maximum elongation, his eyes virtually glowed green and his voice was nothing more than a venomous hiss "Don't you ever say that again!"

"There you are" she whispered ecstatically as she hovered around him; she knew she had angered him, and she loved it. Her gaze was fixed on the pulsating vain that stood out on his neck "Finally some aggression, finally some passion, finally… some life."

"If you ever even think about harming her again I swear to you I'll…"

"You'll what" she breathed excitedly

"I will show you just how much of a monster I am." He hissed with a menacing grin.

Amelia tilted her head towards him and closed her eyes as she took in his scent "I have committed many sins…" she whispered seductively into his ear, her bottom lip pressing itself against his ear lobe "… but you are by far the sweetest sin of all."

Malachi turned his head slightly to look at his sire "I meant what I said Amelia." He said coldly as he turned his back on his mistress and headed for the door.

"Amelia?" She called after him "Amelia? I do not recall giving you permission to address me by name."

Malachi turned to see the beautiful Vampiress standing with an outstretched hand and a satisfied grin on her face, Malachi walked backed to her, taking her hand he roughly brought it to his mouth where he gave it a gentle kiss "Forgive me… My Lady." He grinned sarcastically.

"Now you may go." She spoke down to him, licking her lips as she did.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter XXXXI**

**Selene's Deadly interlude**

Selene followed the mysterious cashier, he took her to the top of a stair case and led her down a dark dungeon like path "You see Ms. Selene, when this branch was built, we built underneath as well, a maze of vaults, that reach under the city like catacombs."

"So what does any of this have to do with Kraven?" She demanded

"Lord Kraven was one of our most important clients." The cashier replied

"So why am I here?" Selene asked suspiciously?

"Because Madam, when Lord Kraven opened this branch, he made it quite clear if anything were to happen to him, you were to inherit everything."

"What about Erika?" Selene asked with a raised eyebrow

"Miss Erika was given enough to live on." The Cashier laughed slightly "And from what I here, she's doing very well for herself."

"So what is there for me?" Selene asked in a tone as excited as it was curious.

"You will see soon enough." The Cashier reassured her, as he led her through the labyrinth below, they must have been more than a hundred yards underground before they reached the heavy steel door of Kraven's vault. The Cashier, typed in a code on the digital keypad, and turned a key, opening the heavy lock. "Your turn." He told Selene, indicating to a palm display.

"How could it know who I am?" She asked nervously

"Lord Kraven was very efficient." The Cashier replied. Selene placed her hand on the palm pad, it glowed green in recognition, and the heavy door opened, when it did Selene was visibly shocked. The Vault was huge, bigger than she imagined, there was gold bullion stacked from floor to ceiling, billions in mixed currency dating back to the eighteen hundreds, most of it obsolete now, but there was still Euros, English Sterling and US Dollars… Selene had never seen so much money."

"How much?" She asked slightly nervous.

The Cashier shrugged his shoulders "About eight billion Euros in gold bullion and hard currency, probably twelve million Euros in antique currency, and if you care to direct your attention over here…"

"What now?" Selene asked, still in shock

"This filing cabinet." The Cashier told her "It has deeds to land across Europe, the United Kingdom and the Russian Federation. That easily adds another half billion to your total."

"What are you saying?" Selene almost choked

"Quite frankly madam I am saying that with the exception of Amelia, you are the wealthiest Immortal on the planet."

Selene staggered back slightly, all this for her "Oh Kraven…" She wept slightly.

"I hate to ruin this moment for you…" The Cashier began "…but there is another room you need to see."

"What else could you possibly show me?" Selene asked in disbelief.

"Follow me." The Cashier told her as he led her through the vault to a hidden door at the end of the vault "This is probably the most valuable room in our branch."

"What's in there?" Selene asked, almost afraid by what the response would be.

"I am afraid we need your palm scan again." The Cashier told her, as he unveiled a previously concealed palm scanner. Selene reluctantly pressed her palm against it, and the entire wall slid open to reveal a room much more advanced than the previous room. The wall and floor were made of steel, Selene noticed the walls, they were covered in weapons, assault rifles, pistols and knives; then she looked at the opposite wall, there was an open wardrobe with numerous uniforms hanging up, the same uniforms Kravens men had worn, the same uniforms Erika and Alexei had reproduced for their men.

"He was going to rebuild." Selene almost choked

"Of course he was." The Cashier grinned "Lord Kraven always had a plan B. But of course this was not the valuable prize I had previously described to you."

"Then what is?" Selene demanded, becoming frustrated by all the reminders of Kraven. The Cashier nodded to the furthest wall of the steel vault, covered by a single black curtain. "And what is that?" Selene asked menacingly.

"You have to see for yourself madam." The Cashier told her "But I advise you to expect the worse."

Selene approached the curtain, her entire body filled with fear; she paused for what seemed like an eternity when she got there… Finally she pulled the jet black curtain back, and when she did she let out a blood curdling scream, that told the cashier it was in his best interest to take a step back. "Oh Kraven…" she choked. For behind the curtain rested a cryogenics chamber. In that chamber a body floated, it was dressed it black, its nails were long, and it's fingers were adorned with rings and finger armor. "Oh God." She cried hysterically, Markus had told her he had finished off Kraven but she was not expecting this "What is this?!" She yelled at the Cashier.

"Lord Kraven had a retrieval clause in his contract. He knew he had enemies, that means he paid us to retrieve his body in the event he was ever killed. Luckily we were able to get there before the Cleaners."

"Alexander Corvinus's men?" Selene breathed heavily.

"The very same." The Cashier smiled "Of course we did not know they were his men until after the Hungarian incident."

"So you got there before Corvinus's men?" Selene asked breathlessly as she stood fixated on the corpse, disgusted that there was something wrong with this picture.

"Of course we did." The Cashier grinned.

"Oh good…" she hissed, before lunging accords the room, and grabbing the cahier by the throat, pinning him against the wall she allowed her eyes to turn a magnificent shade of cobalt as her fangs elongated "Then where the hell is his head!?"

"Ah…" The Cahier choked "…I can explain that."

"Then please do." Selene hissed menacingly.

"Another team got there before us." The man choked, now struggling for breath.

"What team?" Selene demanded

The man choked slightly "Ziodex." He finally coughed.

"You're lying." Selene told him with tear filled eyes as she allowed him to slump to the ground.

"No Madam." The Cashier assured her "I know exactly what happened to Lord Kraven."

"Well then you had better start talking." Selene sobbed slightly.

"Very well." He conceded "We did not learn of Markus's massacre until several hours after it happened, by the time we got there, another team was already leaving. The team was made up of about a dozen Ziodex Special Forces, it was led by a Death Dealer named Lucas, and Amelia's heir Lord Malachi."

"What are you saying?" Selene demanded

"Malachi and his team were sent to the mansion to determine what happened… once they had done that, Malachi left the mansion with Lord Kravens head in his hand."

"No…" Selene breathed heavily "...Malachi took me in, he held me, he promised me everything would be okay."

"I am sure he did" the cahier nodded "But he also carried Lord Kravens head out of that mansion, and we have not seen it since."

Selene pushed past the Cashier and out of that steel vault. As she did she came face to face with two dozen armed men, obviously they were there to protect the cashier, Selene would have normally asked where they had come form, right now she did not care, she just ran… she kept running until she must have been five miles from that branch, finally she stopped and sank against the wall, she allowed herself to cry hysterically until she finally pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited for a response.

"Malachi." The voice on the other end answered her.

"I am going to kill you." She wept into the receiver.

Malachi said nothing for a moment, "I love you to." He finally said in a sarcastic tone, before hanging up the phone and slamming it into his desk. "Shit!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he punched his desk.

"What's wrong boss?" Casper asked him, as he stepped from the shadows.

"Get Chastity on the phone now." Malachi hissed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Zurich, Switzerland- Valmont and Garrison bank**

Nightfall. A beautiful looking young woman with dark hair enters the discreet branch of Valmont and Garrison, causing a bell to ring as she does. "I'm sorry young lady…" The lone Cashier tells her "…but I am afraid we are closed."

"Oh that's okay" She told him in an English accent "This won't take long."

"Who are you?" The Cashier asked.

"That's not important." She smiled sweetly "But I need you to tell me everything you told that other woman who came in here earlier."

"I do not know what you mean." The Cashier smiled

"I will not ask you again." She grinned as her eyes turned an eerie shade of blue and her fangs elongated.

The cashier merely shook his head and laughed "Oh Vampire… you have just made the biggest mistake of your life." He pressed the panic button under his desk, and almost instantly a dozen armed men came out of nowhere, training their weapons on her.

"Oh dear." Chastity sighed, as she reached into her trench coat and pulled out her sword. "I do wish you hadn't done that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chastity watched as the Cashiers head rolled across the floor, she wiped the blood from her sword and walked across the carpet of corpses towards the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into the cool night's air. Foolish humans she thought to herself, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing a number she waited for a response.

"You alright kid?" a concerned voice came from the other end of the line.

"Fine boss." She smiled

"What happened…" Malachi asked her "Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, but Selene's coming back… she knows about Kraven and she is not happy."

"You've done well Chastity." He told her warmly "I'm proud of you."

Chastity's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever told her they were proud of her not even Viktor "You know… if you want me to, I could try and stop Selene before she gets to New York?"

"No!" Malachi almost snapped at her "You are not to engage her, she's too dangerous, just get back here."

"Will do boss." She smiled widely.

Malachi slowly hung up the phone and buried his head in his hands.

"She's coming for you isn't she boss?" Casper asked him, Malachi just nodded his head "Do you want me to bring my men back form Facility 56?"

Malachi again nodded his head.

"The Princess as well?" Casper asked him

Again Malachi nodded.

"Would you like me to send my men to intercept Selene?" Casper enquired, trying to find a way to help.

"No." Malachi laughed slightly "That will not be necessary. Just get me a weatherman."

"I'm sorry?" Casper asked him

"A weatherman." Malachi repeated "I need a weatherman."

"Why?" Casper asked him

"I need to know when it's going to rain."

_A/N: The whole Malachi Kraven thing is a reference to my other stories, if you have not read them see: _

_Amelia's journey: Chapter VII: Enemies revealed, and chapter VIII: An unwelcome Visitor._

_And The Rise and Fall of Kraven: Chapter 20 Epilogue One: The Mansion Twelve Hours Later._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter XXXXII**

**Sins of the Past **

**Part 1: Chastity **

The shower was refreshing; it seemed to cleanse her of her misdeeds. The warm water soaked the beautiful vampires form, washing away the smell and the taste of the blood that had stained her hair and hands. She had killed many men tonight, all for the information her new boss wanted. She allowed her mind to drift to the cashier, the man she had decapitated. Did he have a family? Just what was his involvement in the vampire world? She shook her head and regained her composure; she knew better than to think like that… one of the many lessons she had learnt from Viktor. She turned off the shower and stepped out of the warmth of the cubicle into the cold air of the bathroom. Her hotel room was amazing; five star the best in Zurich, one of the perks of switching sides. She pulled a small white robe over her damp naked form and stood before her sink. Tying her long black hair back she looked intently at her reflection, her hazel eyes turned a shade of vampiric blue, her mouth reveals finely crafted ivory fangs… she hardly recognized herself any more. She remembered back to that day nearly fifteen years ago… the day it all changed. She had just turned twenty, still living at home with her parents in East London. She remembered her father, a policeman, and a good man. He was a detective in charge of a murder investigation, he stumbled on something he shouldn't have, she thought to herself as she began to well up a little. He found another world, one of shadows, one of darkness… one of monsters. A world no mortal should ever see… however the monsters saw him as well… they could not let an outsider see their world, and so they followed him… to his world, to his family, and then one night they killed him, and her mother… her little brother. She still kept his picture… only eight years old, she thought half in pain, half in anger. She had been away… a friends, a boyfriends. How she missed having a real life… The Police told her it was the work of a crime Lord… someone her father had put in prison before. They were liars… she became obsessed, and so she took it upon herself to find the truth… She left London, following a trail of bodies to Europe, that's when she met them… the hunters… people like her who had lost everything. One man gave her a sword… the silver etched Katana she still carries today. She never forgot the first time she saw the monsters… they were terrifying… powerful… but arrogant, they underestimated humans… in her travels she killed three… three dogs. But it wasn't enough… and then she met him… her beloved dark father… he gave her strength… a purpose… and love. They traveled the world side by side, and then he forgot her… alone again. She continued to look in the mirror, she gave herself an insincere smile, as if to tell herself everything was okay now… that she didn't care.

She finally left the bathroom, drying her hair, as she came into the main room of her suite she instantly looked over to where she had left her sword, her eyes instinctively glowed a shade of blue… it was gone. Then, before she could react, she felt it a presence, to quick to see, and then the cold kiss of her blade against her throat. She froze; not wanting to make a move, "Hello Chastity" A cold voice greeted her.

"Selene" she sighed in defeat

"Don't try anything" Selene warned her "I hear these things are quite sharp."

"What do you want?" Chastity asked defiantly

"Do I need a reason to talk to my little sister?" Selene smirked sarcastically, "You look like me." She nodded, taking in Chastity's appearance "I wonder if that's why he chose you?"

"What do you want?" Chastity repeated herself

"Why have you been following me?" Selene asked in an eerily calm voice

"Following orders." Was Chastity's simple reply

"Whose?"

"Malachi's" She told her straight.

"Malachi?" Selene almost smiled "I'm surprised he sent you… I thought I would at least warrant a visit from Casper… or maybe he thinks because of our connection with Viktor… that I won't kill you."

"Will she?" she asked nervously

"I don't want to." Selene smiled, as she lowered the blade from her throat and took a step back "But I need to ask you something…"

"And what might that be?" Chastity asked as she breathed a sigh of relief

"What happened to Michael?"

"We killed him." Chastity told her plainly

"How!" Selene demanded "I want to know."

Chastity considered Selene's question for a moment "My Sword." She told the older vampire

"You must be joking." Selene dismissed her

"Not at all." Chastity told her in a serious tone "You are not going to like what I am about to tell you… I don't want you lashing out at me."

"You think you can stop me with a sword?" Selene almost laughed

"I'd rather we didn't have to find out." Chastity smiled.

"Very well" Saline smiled as she offered Chastity's sword back to her.

"Thank you." The vampire smiled smugly as she held the sword between her and Selene… "Okay this is what happened."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**New York Seven Months ago**_

_She knocked on the door loudly, as she waited patiently there he was… the most dangerous man to ever challenge the vampire coven. She was taken aback… he was so hansom, and yet she knew what must be done. "Who are you?" The man asked politely_

"_My Name is Chastity." She smiled at him_

"_Who Sent you.?" The suspicious hybrid asked_

"_I am here to make sure you are okay" the Vampire smiled seductively, as she went about her business. However Michael Corvin was anything but a fool, he grabbed her by the throat and forced her against the wall. _

"_I don't trust you!" The Hybrid hissed_

_Chastity smiled… as she grabbed the hybrid by the throat, displaying her fangs she allowed her eyes to turn a magnificent shade of blue. .The Hybrid attacked her, and yet she survived…. Until they came along… before Chastity had a chance to blink Alexei came into the room… The former driver had a sword in hand… he and his men were going to make the Hybrid suffer… how low they felt, the hybrid killed two of them without blinking. Chastity took several steps back as Michael Corvin approached her… he allowed himself to transform… his skin turning a terrifying shade of black. The young Vampire wept as the hybrid clasped a claw around her throat… and then it happened, a form walked through the door, dressed in the battle coat of a Death Dealer, Michael Corvin laughed as he attacked Dracon and Chastity and Alexei's team. The Lycans and the vampires tried their best… and yet the hybrid kept on fighting._

_Chastity stood up to the hybrid… he laughed at her, she allowed a sick smile to creep across her face… and then he felt it. The hybrid froze… Lord Viktor stepped through the door, sword in hand and attacked the hybrid. Michael Corvin decimated his aggressors until the sheer numbers were too much… Viktor ran him through, Chastity brought her sword down, removing the Hybrids head. _

"_You know what you must do." Viktor hissed, Chastity plunged her sword into the Hybrids sternum and then took a step back…Alexei opened him up and removed his organs, leaving them on the floor as a message for Selene._

_Viktor took a deep breath. "Send the head to Amelia's… destroy the body."_

_And so it was done… it took Viktor, Chastity, Alexei, Dracon and their team of mercenaries, had secured the blood line… they had been victorious._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_A/n: Please see chapter XIV Welcome home._**

_Amelia had already received the head of Michael Corvin, Selene had come for her… Malachi was the only one there to meet her. The two had fought, and then they were there to hold each other… he worshiped Selene, he did everything possible to take her in…however Malachi felt a presense. He stopped he felt an enemy watching him…_

_If only he knew it was Chastity and Viktor._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene froze as the defiant Chastity delivered the news "I told you that you wouldn't like it." The Vampire smiled.

Selene allowed herself to cry… grieving for Michael, before she finally grabbed the young Vampire by the throat "You have just signed your own death warrant!" She hissed

"Oh really" Chastity smiled as she held her blade to Selene's throat "Good luck with that."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter XXXXIII**

**Sins of the Past**

**Part 2: Malachi**

**_London 1898_**

A girl starts to cry, she has cried every night of her life for the past four years… he was here again. She was an orphan… forgotten, no one was there to look after her. The girl was taken in by the church, to Saint Mary's orphanage, only the nuns were gone, so was the father in charge of the orphanage, only he remained. He was a trainee priest, father Jacob… he crawled into bed with her again; as he had done every night… she was too ashamed to tell anyone… It must have been her fault; she thought to herself… this kind of thing didn't happen to good girls. He placed his hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet, he allowed his hands to explore her most private regions… the tears rolled down her face, and she could not control them. She thought she heard the door open, and yet Father Jacob did not react he just carried on; the girl winced, she must have imagined it. But then it happened, a hand appeared and grabbed Father Jacob by the face, his eyes widened in terror, his fingers still inside her, the hand pulled his head back, and then she saw it, the knife… it was held to Father Jacobs throat… whoever it was plunged the knife through his flesh, spilling claret blood from his Adams apple… the girl watched in terror as her abuser staggered backwards, finally he collapsed, she let out a cry of fear.

"Why didn't you tell me he was doing this?" A voice asked her.

"I couldn't" She cried

"Maria, I swore I would always look after you." The murderer assured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she pulled back in terror "I'm sorry" he told her genuinely.

"You killed him." The girl whispered in disbelief.

"He was hurting you." The murderer said coldly

"Malachi… You're fourteen…" The girl breathed heavily "Your life is over now."

"Sshh Maria" he whispered gently as he kissed her forehead, "Only if they find the body."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_South Africa 1901_**

He had been there for two years, serving Queen and country against the Boer's. He did not care about the cause, he just wanted a fight, the young marine wore his colours proudly, as he clutched his rifle, many of his comrades thought this place was hell. He laughed at them, he had grown up in hell… this place… it was fun. A British section was pinned down by rifle fire, the enemy had a better position, they were taking heavy casualties… they tried to fire back. However they were too strong… until one of the British broke ranks… he cast his rifle aside and clasped his bayonet in his hand, taken his colleagues bayonet in the other, he abandoned his post and charged the enemy.

They did not know what to do, the Marine appeared, and carved a bloody path through the Boer's, all he could hear were two things. The cries of his enemies and the call of his sergeant "Get back here! Davenport, get back here!" He paid no attention; he just kept cutting away until there were no more people.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Private Davenport!" A colonel said sternly

"Sir!" The Marine responded

"You broke ranks Private." The Colonel chastised him

"Yes Sir." The Marine responded

"Against Orders?"

"Yes Sir" The Marine responded again

The Colonel looked at him "Your name is Malachi, are you Irish?"

"No Sir, I was named after a Priest."

"I see." The Colonel said with a raised eyebrow "Private Davenport, how many men have you killed in this war?"

"Fourteen Sir." Malachi replied instantly

"That is impressive Private." The Colonel nodded

"Thank you sir." Malachi nodded

"But you are a liar."

"I do not understand sir." Malachi said submissively

"When you joined her majesties Marines, you claimed you were eighteen, I know for a fact you were only fifteen. This army does not need liars, and it does not need lunatics,"

"What are you saying sir." Malachi asked coldly

"I am saying, that effectively immediately, you are hereby dishonorably discharged."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**London 1901**_

"Hello Maria." A cold voice greeted a girl sat alone in her room.

"Malachi." She whispered as she ran to embrace him "I thought you were soldiering."

"Yeah that didn't go according to plan."

The girl looked into his dead brown eyes "How many men have you killed Malachi."

"Enough." He answered her plainly

"I have met someone Malachi." She told him seriously, "He's a good man, he'll take care of me."

"Well then… congratulations." Malachi told her as he headed for the door,

"Malachi wait" She called after him "If you say the word I'll forget about him, I love you Malachi, I will love you unreservedly until the end of time."

Malachi paused for a moment "Maria… I killed a man when I was fourteen; I have killed fifteen more since that day… Maria I am a monster, you should marry this man… you deserve happiness."

The girl began to weep slightly "Oh Malachi." She sobbed "How can I be happy if I am not with you? I saw you kill father Jacob, and so what of you killed fifteen men while at war…"

"Fourteen." Malachi corrected her "I killed fourteen men while at war"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said" he sighed "the fifteenth man came recently."

"I still love you." The girl wept

"I know" he nodded

"Do you love me?" She asked hopelessly "Do you even know how to love?"

"I wish I did." He told her coldly

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_London 1902 (see Amelia's journey Chapter 2)_**

Malachi left the pub he had been drinking in; he was not drunk, just looking for a fight. He walked the backstreets of London, looking for whatever danger he could come across, and then he heard it "I always wanted to kill a vampire." A gruff voice said, he cast his glance down into the alley way, he saw two men, cornering a woman against the wall. He bit his tongue, he remembered how helpless Maria had been and the hands of that bastard priest, never again… he thought to himself… never again would he let a lady suffer. The woman the men had cornered was beautiful… the most beautiful thing Malachi had ever seen, if angels had princesses, that is what they would look like. "I think you better leave the lady alone." He called out dryly to the two aggressors. They laughed at him slightly, until one removed his coat, and then it happened… one of the men transformed… into a monster. Malachi did not flinch, he was looking for violence, and he had found it "That's interesting." He said coldly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He charged at the beast and drove the blade into its chest; however nothing happened, the beasts companion struck the beautiful woman, and then the beast plunged a claw into his sternum. He blacked out for a moment… and then he remembered her holding him in her arms. She whispered so sweetly, told him how brave he was, he called her my lady… and then it came… the bite, and from that moment on, he loved her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amelia's Estate New York 1914**_

Dimitri came running into Amelia's throne room, the Elder Princess hardly battered an eyelid, to her right sat her ancient Viceroy Eli, to her left, her beloved chylde and heir, Malachi. "My Lady." He greeted her breathlessly, "I have news from Budapest."

"Continue." She said coldly

"The Austro-Hungarian Empire is at war my lady… Kraven is requesting assistance."

"Very well." Amelia began "Send some Death Dealers."

"No" Malachi said simply

"Excuse me?" The Elder laughed

"My Lady, I will not take part in a war against my own country."

"You have no country Malachi." She hissed at him "Your loyalty is to me now."

"I would die for you My Lady… but I cannot allow this coven to take up arms against Britain."

"Malachi…" Amelia smiled "I have a coven in Budapest, they need our help, and we can not challenge the Hungarians and their allies."

"It may be your coven My Lady." Malachi nodded "But Kraven is the regent; get him to declare neutrality on behalf of the Budapest Coven."

"And why would I do that?" She smiled

"We may have a Coven in Budapest, My Lady." Malachi told her frankly "But how long do you think it will take for the Americans to involve themselves in this war, now I can assure you, they will not be taking the Germans side, do you really want to alienate them?"

Amelia smiled widely, she leant across the arm of her throne towards Malachi's seat and placed a long and gentle kiss on his cheek "You have an amazing grasp on diplomacy."

Malachi took her hand in his and gently caressed her fingers "I learnt from the best."

"Go to London" she spoke softly "arrange an alliance between us,"

"Of course My Lady." He bowed

"Oh and Malachi…" Amelia smiled "…bring me back something nice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**London 1915**_

Malachi had been back in his country for weeks, however he had put this off until now. It was dark, and Malachi approached the foreboding structure that had dominated his upbringing… St Mary's Church. The Vampire, dressed all in black opened the heavy oak door of the church and made his way across the floor, his footsteps echoed throughout the old building, causing the old priest to hear him. The priest stepped out of his sacristary, "Hello" He called out, however the priest received no response, except for the sound of someone entering the confessional booth and closing the door behind them. The old priest took this as his cue and went over to the confessional, taking his seat he asked simply "What can I do for you child?"

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." Malachi told him coldly

"What is the nature of your sin my son?" The priest asked him

"Oh where to begin…" Malachi half laughed to himself "… I have stole Father, I have cheated men, I have hurt people… I have ordered men to be killed, and I have killed men."

The priest let out a deep breath "These are truly wicked sins my son" The priest told him "The only way you can achieve absolution is by accepting your guilt, by turning yourself in."

"I think we both know I am not going to do that Father." The Vampire grinned

"Do I know you my son?" The old priest asked.

"Know me?" the vampire laughed "Father… you named me."

"Malachi." The Priest whispered in fear.

"That's right father, Malachi Davenport, named after Father Malachi O'shae… you."

"You seem to have acquired some heirs and graces." The priest observed "You no longer look sound like a street urchin."

"The Lady I serve is very well to do." He smiled

The Priest pushed his face against the confessional screen and looked at Malachi "Good God boy…" he choked "It's been more than twelve years and you have not aged a day."

"Just one of the perks father." He smiled

"Of what?" The old priest asked

Malachi turned to the screen of the confessional and allowed his eyes to change to an eerie shade of green "Of selling your soul father."

"Oh God." The Priest whined as he made the sign of the cross on himself, "What are you?"

"That is not important father." He smiled "I am here for one simple reason, the orphanage this church supports is about to be closed down, I am going to give you the money to stop that from happening."

"How many people have had to die to get this money Malachi?" The priest asked sternly

"Hundreds" Malachi told him plainly "Thousands."

"I do not want your blood money."

"The way I see it Father you have a choice… either you allow this place to close down… turf dozens of children out onto the street… knowing full well you could have had the money to save this place, or you take my money… give these kids a decent future and sacrifice your own place in heaven… in essence father, I want you to sell your soul to me."

"Why are you doing this to me?" The old priest demanded

"My upbringing was brutal Father." Malachi hissed at him "The beatings were bad enough… but some had it worse… beatings… abuse… rape… oh I know you never did such things, but you were supposed to protect us… you were supposed to keep those evil doers away from us. You failed father… and now you must pay the price. Now it would be so easy for me to kill you, but I am not going to, instead I am giving you this choice, either you take the money or you do not, either way you lose your soul."

The elderly priest began to cry slightly "I'll take your money" he wept "I'll protect those children."

Malachi let out a sinister laugh "I thought you would father."

"Malachi…" The old priest asked nervously "All those years ago… father Jacob?"

"I slit his throat father." Malachi told him coldly "I dumped his body in the Thames."

"May God have Mercy on your soul?"

"Oh no father." Malachi grinned as he pressed his face against the screen and bore his fangs "God has no power over me anymore."

And so Malachi left the priest weeping in his own confessional, he left the church, his footsteps echoing through the stone building, and then he saw her, she was older now with a child in tow. "Malachi" she whispered "You have not aged a day… but how?"

"Maria" he smiled as he stroked her cheek "Did you get the money."

"That was you?" She asked in disbelief "Where did you get that kind of money… twenty thousand?"

He looked at her for a second before kissing her forehead, "Forget you ever saw me." He whispered as he walked off into the night.

"I named him Malachi." She called after him, motioning to the child "I named my husbands son after you."

He turned to her, his eyes like dead pools "Just make sure he doesn't turn out like me."

"I still love you." Maria screamed after him

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Christ!" Malachi woke up with a start, why had he been thinking about his past life?

"What's wrong baby?" A delicate voice asked him sleepily

"Nothing angel" He whispered as he ran a hand through Nina's raven black hair, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "I have missed you so much."

"Me to." She smiled "Malachi I…" as if on cue his phone rang he instantly reached for it, the call was coming from Chastity's phone… "Hey kid" Malachi answered

"Hello Malachi" A cold voice answered

"Selene"

"Your new favorite is lying at my feet… she helped kill Michael."

"Let her go." Malachi ordered her

"Why?" Selene asked "Oh surely you don't have a soft spot for her."

"Selene…" Malachi hissed venomously "I have shown you nothing but affection and patience, you killed me, I forgave you… you abandoned me, I allowed you to do so… but if you kill my Chastity, so help me you will die."

"We'll see." She smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter XXXXIV**

**Sins of the Past **

**Part 3: Daniel**

"Shit" Malachi spat, as he hung up the phone

"She's got Chastity?" Nina asked nervously as she sat up in bed. Malachi gave a frustrated nod, "Well you have to help her…" she told him "You took her in, it's your responsibility."

"I know." He replied with an angry sigh

"She betrayed Viktor for us."

"I know!" He snapped "Just let me think… She's in Switzerland; it'll take me to long to get there."

"Well there are no other Vampires in Switzerland…" Nina told him "… It's against our treaty with the Swiss government… you'll have to send Ziodex."

"Their guards wont be able to touch Selene… there's no point."

"What about Ziodex Special forces?" She asked him

"We've only got two Special Forces teams." He dismissed her "One's in Madrid at the moment… the other ones in this mansion."

Nina paused for a moment "You know Malachi…" she began nervously "… there are other immortals… ones that aren't bound by our laws… ones that may be in Switzerland. After all, there's a lot of money in Zurich… and we may have someone who can help us."

Malachi said nothing, he just nodded slowly before storming out of the room, and slamming the door behind him "Shit" Nina whispered under her breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casper stood almost exhausted in the makeshift dungeon of Amelia's mansion; he was covered in blood, and completely alone, except for the low moans of his victim. "Well Mr. Dracon…" he exclaimed as he placed a blood soaked knife down on a table, "…you look terrible."

Dracon was tied down to a cold steel slab, his body cut open, every inch of him bruised, they cut him, they let him heel, and then they cut him again. "please…" he managed to choke through a mouthful of blood "…please… end this"

"No can do Mr Dracon." Casper smiled, as he inspected his tools "You are on this table until Lady Amelia says otherwise… and she is really pissed off with you." Casper went about his business inspecting his tools "You know…" He told Dracon with a smile "I think we'll go with the blowtorch again." Before Casper could continue with his torture the heavy door to the torture chamber opened "Hey Boss" Casper greeted Malachi as he stepped through the door.

Malachi looked down as Dracon with disgust "Can he talk?"

Casper shrugged "I haven't cut his tongue out yet."

"Dracon, I need a favor" Malachi told him coldly

Despite the pain Dracon managed to laugh "you… have got… to be… joking."

"Are there any Lycans in Zurich?" Malachi asked him plainly

"…what?" the Lycan choked

"I need to know if there are any Lycan's in Zurich."

"… how would I… know?" Dracon spat

"You spent a lot of time at Abigail's plantation Dracon… I'm sure you and Owen knew the location of just about every Lycan on the planet."

"why… don't you ask Abigail?"

"Because… Dracon" Malachi patronized him "Abigail was nothing more than a tool to you and Owen, there is no way you would worry her pretty little head with such important information… same with Daniel. So I ask you again, are there any Lycan in Zurich?"

"Why… would… I… tell you?"

"Because it is the only way the torture can stop." Malachi told him in an eerily calm voice.

"How do I know… that… you'll… keep your… word?"

"You do not." Malachi smiled "But right now it's the only chance you have."

Dracon paused for a moment before closing his eyes "There is a small pack in Zurich."

Malachi nodded to Casper, and the mercenary immediately unchained Dracon and helped him sit up. "Call them." Malachi ordered him as he held out his cell phone. "I need them to be at a hotel within twenty six minutes."

Dracon hesitated for a moment, before he finally took the phone "Where's the hotel?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi was pacing the floor of Dracon's torture chamber, it had been over half an hour since the Lycan made the call, and suddenly his cell phone began to ring "Yeah." He answered.

"Boss it's me" Chastity said wearily, she was clearly in pain.

Malachi breathed a sigh of relief "You alright kid?"

"Boss you're not going to believe this…" she began breathlessly "…after Selene got off the phone to you, she snapped, started kicking the shit out of me… it went on for the better part of an hour… I thought I was gonna die… but then… five Lycan… bloody Lycan came bursting into the room and attacked her."

Malachi nodded "Where are you now?" He asked her calmly

"I'm not sure." She sighed "When those Lycan came in… I just grabbed my sword and ran; she'd killed two of them before I got to the door."

"Calm down." He told her gently "I want you to get in a cab, and get to the airport…I'm bringing you back."

"Thanks boss." She said with relief

"See you soon." He said, closing his cell phone "Your boys came through Mr. Dracon."

"So we're done now." Dracon smiled

"Oh no Dracon" Malachi smiled "We're not nearly done yet. Take your time Cas."

"No… No Please!" Dracon called after him, as the Mercenary continued his assault on the wounded Lycan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Throne Room: Twelve Hours Later**

Amelia sat atop her throne, overlooking her assembled court, Malachi and the Council stood at the base of her throne, Nina sat in her usual chair to Amelia's left. "Malachi" She spoke coldly

"Yes My Lady?" He bowed

"Has the situation with Chastity been resolved?"

"Yes My Lady" He confirmed "She is on her way back now."

Amelia looked upon her court with a steely gaze "I feel I am somewhat out of the loop, I think it is time my Chief of Security told me just what our current strength is."

Malachi cast a quick glance to Dimitri, and raised an eyebrow "Well… It's not too good My Lady."

"Explain." She ordered him

"Before Markus's awakening, we had about one hundred Death Dealers stationed at this estate, there were probably about one hundred Death Dealers at Viktor's mansion, and another five hundred, world wide, guarding various facilities. Since the Hungarian incident we have taken substantial losses… Those Death Dealers that weren't killed in the battle with Lucian's forces and the Hybrid were killed by Markus. We were able to recoup our losses by bringing in those Death Dealers who were left guarding the smaller European Estates. However… since then, we have lost Death Dealers in the attack on the plantation and that unpleasant civil dispute with Viktor. Unfortunately, the way things ended up, Vikto took most of the Dealers back to Hungary with him… out of the one hundred and twenty eight Death Dealers left in the world Viktor has eighty one of them. Now there are only twenty eight Death Dealers in this mansion at the moment, which means we're going to have to bring the other nineteen back here."

"And what does that mean for us?" Amelia asked, the frustaration clearly eveident in her voice.

Malachi paused for a moment "It means we no longer have enough Vampires to provide security for our worldwide assests. Even with Casper's team here, we are still outnumbered by the Budapest coven."

"How many of Erika's team survived?" Amelia asked, seemingly unphased by the report.

"Only three."

"What are we doing about this?"

"What can I do?" Malachi shrugged "I've had Trinity station a ziodex Special Forces team at the mansion, but they can't stay here indefinitely."

"There is another option My Lady." Dimitri interrupted "A more long term solution."

"And what might that be Council?" Amelia asked him

"Well…" he continued "…we could sire more Vampires, train a new generation of Death Dealers."

"Absolutely not!" Amelia hissed at him "Raising a new army is in direct violation of our treaty with the Americans."

Malachi and Dimitri shared a moment of eye contact "That's not a bad idea My Lady." Malachi cringed.

"Do not tell me you agree with him?" Amelia spat

"How else are we going to recoup our losses. At least think about it."

"Very well." She conceded

"There is another problem My Lady." Nina spoke up "Selene"

"How big a problem is she Malachi… you know her better than anyone."

Malachi considered Amelia's question for a moment, as Nina rolled her eyes "Well she's probably the strongest immortal on the planet, and now she has Kraven's fortune as well…"

"What exactly was that worth?" She asked, becoming visibly annoyed

"Bout eight and half billion Euros."

Amelia put on a false smile as she attempted to suppress her rage "Anything else?"

"No My Lady" he bowed, only to have Nina let out a very unsubtle cough "Oh yeah…" he smiled nervously "…Chastity tells me the bank that was holding Kraven's fortune was also able to recover his body."

"She has his body!" Amelia yelled "And is she aware that his head is in our freezer."

"You know I believe she is." Malachi nodded

"And that's fine is it?" Amelia snapped at him

"In all fairness My Lady…" he spoke softly trying to sweet talk her "…The Resurrection Facility was lost to us, so were all of Holtz's notes. Even if she were able to recover the head, which I can assure you will never happen, she could never bring him back."

"Nina" Amelia hissed

"Yes My Lady?" She answered timidly

"How much did it cost to bring Malachi back!?"

"About a billion." She mumbled

Amelia just stared a hole through Malachi and Dimitri "Malachi, not only is Selene unfathomably strong… but she can walk in the sunlight, what happens if she comes here to take what is hers at midday?"

"I will handle it." He assured her.

"When Malachi?" She demanded "When she's already in my house. You will forgive me if I am not filled with confidence. What will stop her from entering my house… your humans?"

"We do not have anything else My Lady." Dimitri bowed

"Actually…" Malachi interrupted "…That is not completely true"

"Explain" Amelia demanded

"Well, if it would put your mind at ease… I'll get you a daylight guardian."

"What do you mean a daylight Guardian?" Amelia asked him

"Well it just so happens, that upstairs in this very mansion there is a big, mean bastard, who looks very good in a Death Dealer coat and would love to go another round with Selene."

"Daniel" Nina smiled

"Absolutely not!" Amelia bellowed "I will not allow the butcher of Trinity to defend this house."

"You got any better ideas?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Moscow 1702_**

"_Lucian" Raze almost bellowed in his granite like voice "He's here."_

"_Excellent" The Lycan master smiled widely "Please send him in."_

_Raze opened the door, and allowed a large man with flowing blonde hair and jet black eyes to enter the room. "Daniel" Lucian greeted him enthusiastically, with a huge embrace._

"_Hello brother." Daniel said humbly_

"_Did you have a good journey… did Pierce and Taylor provide everything you needed?"  
_

"_Why am I here brother?" Daniel asked him "What do you want with me."_

"_Ah…" Lucian grinned "…Straight down to business. As you know, this arrangement with Kraven, is most delicate… fortunately for us, he is most stupid. We have been able to build up our forces without him or Markus noticing… we are facing a problem though. The Vampires of Trinity, although they do not follow the covenant, their Grandmaster is the carrying out his own Inquisition, and we are the victims. Hundreds of our Western European forces have been slaughtered; I need you to put an end to it."_

"_Why me Brother?" _

"_Because everyone thinks I am dead, therefore I need you to do it." _

"_When do I leave?" _

"_Now."_

"_Very well Brother."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what do you think?" Malachi asked

Daniel paused for a moment "You want me to be Amelia's daylight guardian?"

"That's pretty much it." He nodded "All you'd have to do is patrol the mansion grounds, and maybe fight to death with Selene."

"And what's in it for me?" Daniel grinned.

"Leon!" Malachi called out, as one of Casper's men came into the room carrying a bundle of stuff. "You get your Death Dealer coat back, your axe, and a firearm. Plus it'll give you something to do."

Daniel cast a glance over to Abigail who nodded eagerly "Okay… deal." He nodded

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Trinity Church: Southern Italy**_

_The Lycan army had been marching for weeks; they had mowed through everything in their path. The Popes forces that had been sent to stop them were easily swept aside. The Grand Master of the Trinity Vampires had sent forces out every night to try and slow the advance, they had fought bravely, however now they were at the gates of the village, it was daylight the Vampires were sheltering in the buildings, some of the Crusaders risked the sunlight in order to inflict some damage on the Lycan invaders, a couple had been killed, however soon the vampires were consumed by sunlight._

_Daniel ordered his men to fight the vampires from building to building, in honorable combat, however once the Lycans entered the shelter of the buildings, they had to fight vampires that were protected from the sun, it was there that Daniel experienced his losses._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Grandmaster!" A young looking Vampire dressed like a priest called out_

"_What is it My Son?" The Elderly looking Vampire asked him, as he knelt before the altar. The Grandmaster knelt before the image of Christ, his hands locked in prayer, as the church around him filled with scared women and children from the surrounding village. _

"_The Lycan are destroying us Master!" He almost pleaded "The men folk of the village are falling fast."_

"_Bolt the doors My son." The Grandmaster spoke softly "We will barricade ourselves in God's house. And then… when darkness falls… we will exact God's vengeance on these demons."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Daniel walked across the blood soaked village square with his axe in hand, he stepped over the fallen bloodied and charred bodies of vampires and men… some Lycan too. He noticed the fallen bodies of some civilians that had been caught up the violence… he bowed his head and mourned for a moment, before being interrupted by one of his lieutenants. "Daniel… the Grandmaster and his bodyguards are in the church… we cant get in."_

"_Keep trying." He told the other Lycan_

"_Daniel it's nearly sundown… when those vampires come out of that church we may not be able to beat them."  
_

"_Well then what do you suggest?" Daniel snapped _

_The other Lycan picked up a torch and lit it "We destroy them before nightfall." Before Daniel could say anything the rest of his men began to light their torches. "No!" He ordered them "This isn't right!" _

"_They're the enemy sir. Lucian's orders stand."_

_Daniel stood between his men and the church "Anyman who throws their torch will feel my axe!"_

_His Lieutenant gave him a cold stare, before silently flinging his torch at the thatched roof, soon all of his men followed suit the roof went up in a blaze, and soon smoke bellowed from every window and door. Daniel sank to his knees as he heard the screams of the women and children, they tore through his soul… he wanted to help however he was paralyzed by fear. The Vampires inside the church smashed the doors open; however the Lycan warriors prevented anyone from leaving. Daniel sat a hollow shell of himself, until the Lycans attacking the church began to fall… he saw a form emerge from the door, it was the Grandmaster, he stayed in the doorway, stuck between the sun and the inferno. Suddenly he stopped fighting as he locked his eyes on Daniel "You!" he screamed "I curse you; in the name of Jesus Christ I curse you… my ashes, will be your cancer!" Not a second after he finished speaking he left the safety of the doorway and charged at the crouching Lycan, Daniel watched in horror as the burning vampire lunged towards him, only to fall a mere inch away._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Daniel had been sitting there for hours, his men had just left him there, the smell of burning flesh still lingered in his nostrils, he stayed in the village for days, burying the dead, trying to give them some peace, his onyx black eyes filled with tears as he placed the charred bodies of the children into their hastily dug graves. And then he left, he walked, he kept walking, always East… as far away from everything as possible. He finally made it to Russia, he was exhausted, he collapsed in the snow._

"_Are you alright boy?" A voice asked him_

_He awoke in a warm cabin, surrounded by a family "Where am I?"_

"_You are among friends." An old man told him "Where have you been?"_

"_Hell" he answered_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Daniel placed a body into the snowy grave he had just dug, he had been with this family for forty years… he had watched as the children grew up and raised families of their own. And then it came… the sickness. For the first time in years he transformed ran across country to try and find some help. By the time he had got back they were all dead. He buried them, and once again began to walk… East always East until he could walk no more… eventually he just laid down in the snow… to see if death would claim him. Of course it did not… after days of laying there he heard footsteps approach him… he rose from his icy bed and turned to face them… only to be confronted by the image of a Death Dealer. He let out an intimidating growl… the Death Dealer did the same. "You are Lycan?" _

"_Yes I am."_

_Then it dawned on him "Dracon…traitor."_

"_Once… but now I am like you… an exile, a peaceful man."_

"_Liar" _

"_It is true Daniel… come I have a castle in the Urals… you are welcome to stay there… all you need do is serve me."_

_Daniel thought about it for a moment… the Urals, the perfect place for solitude "Very well… Master" he bowed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel walked through Amelia's mansion, wearing his Death Dealer battle dress, he was familiarizing himself with the ground he was now supposed to protect. And then he heard it… the screaming, he followed it to a small room. He cautiously opened the door and stepped through.

"Daniel?" Casper asked curiously as he wiped the blood from a screwdriver.

Daniel turned his attention to the man on the table, his skin scorched, bloodied and lacerated, "…Daniel…" he choked, pleading with the Lycan champion

"Master" Daniel whispered to himself as he cast a sinister gaze towards Casper.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter XXXXV**

**Sorrow of a Princess**

"…Daniel, help me." Dracon choked as the Lycan Death Dealer stood in the doorway

"Why don't you be a good dog and run along?" Casper dismissed him "This doesn't concern you."

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel asked with a disgusted look on his face "This is torture."

"That's pretty much the idea Daniel" Casper almost laughed "Is that a problem."

"He doesn't deserve this." Daniel said defiantly "I will not allow you to continue."

"Oh really?" Casper smiled widely as he stood chest to chest with Daniel and bore his fangs "And just what are you going to do about it."

Daniel bore his own razor sharp fangs at the mercenary and returned his grin "Do not worry master…" he reassured Dracon "…this will all be over soon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That fucking Lycan has caused me nothing but trouble!" Malachi spat as he ran along the corridors of Amelia's mansion towards Dracon's torture chamber. Casper had tripped the mansions emergency alarm, alerting Malachi to a situation. However Malachi was not alone, he was flanked by members of Casper's team, Death Dealers and even members of the Ziodex Special Forces team. The armed men ran quite a speed in order to get to the scene... The door to the torture chamber finally came into sight and Malachi kicked it off its hinges, Malachi and his armed party piled into the small room, they saw Casper slumped in the corner, and Daniel standing there, his axe dripping with blood. "Shit!" Malachi spat.

"Hello Boss" Daniel greeted him sarcastically.

"What the fuck is this!" Malachi yelled as he grabbed Daniel by the coat and pinned him against the wall "Who the hell do you think you are! You do not do anything… you do not fight… you do not wipe your ass… you do not breathe unless you have my explicit permission. You certainly do not put your hands on one of mine! Is that clear?!"

"Crystal boss." He grinned.

Malachi tightened his grip on Daniel as his eyes turned their menacing shade of green "Casper!" He yelled "Cas, you alright?!"

"Yeah fine boss…" he answered wearily "He got me with a lucky shot."

"Well get your ass up then!" He yelled at the mercenary, who immediately regained his footing. "Right, everyone out…" he ordered the men who had accompanied him. He waited until he was left alone with Casper and Daniel "Right… what's this?" He demanded, pointing to the table where Casper had been working on Dracon, Malachi took a moment to inspect Casper's work… he had done a good job making the Lycan suffer, however now something was wrong "Now Casper…" Malachi began in a patronizingly calm tone "…correct me if I'm wrong but the last time I was here… this man had a head."

"I couldn't stop him boss." The mercenary sighed.

"Daniel… what makes you think you had the right to do that."

"He was suffering Malachi." Daniel said firmly "No matter what he has done, once upon a time he took me in; he was my master for centuries, now I knew you would never let him go, so I put him out of his misery."

"He killed Lady Amelia's Viceroy Daniel… she wanted him to suffer."

"I think he suffered enough." Daniel told him

"Well from now on Daniel you don't think… if you insist on thinking, I'm going to have to insist on filling your body with so much silver, you'll be worth a fortune. Understood?"

"Understood." Daniel nodded.

"Good… now piss off." Malachi snapped at him, as Daniel headed for the door Casper followed, assuming that he to had been dismissed, however he was stopped in his tracks by Malachi grabbing his arm "What exactly am I paying you for?" He hissed "We are facing a very uncertain future Casper, we have enemies everywhere. I need everyone on their A-Game. Okay?"

"Okay boss" Casper nodded "I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." Malachi told him "Now Trinity's coming down later to oversee the withdrawal of the humans…"

"Ziodex is leaving?" Casper interrupted

"Special forces are staying, but the rest of them are leaving… I want you to coordinate with Trinity."

"You got it boss."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trinity and Casper were standing in the driveway of Amelia's mansion, overseeing the Ziodex evacuation, there were men and armored vehicles exiting the Estates grounds, like worker ants scurrying about. Unbeknownst to the two they are being watched from afar, standing by a dimly lit window a petit, raven haired vampire looks on with a solemn expression. Her porcelain white skin contrasted by her full ruby lips, her youthful appearance betraying the burden that she carries. The girl looks on with a macabre sadness as the people below go about their business, unaware of her presence. Then she hears his footsteps, and allows herself to become grounded in reality once more "Hello Malachi" She greets him distantly, her gaze still fixed on the window.

"Is everything okay Nina?" He asked her warmly, a simple nod was her answer. "Something you want to talk about?"

Nina tilted her head slightly and held out her tiny, pointing to one of the figures outside. "Trinity?" He asked her.

Nina nodded again "I remember when you first brought her back here… she was adorable."

"Long time ago" Malachi smiled

"Yeah…" she sighed "…a long time ago. I took care of her while she was here Malachi… we spent a lot of time together…"

"You took good care of Angel." Malachi told her softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder; she sniffed slightly and brought her own hand up to Malachi's.

"I would have loved her you know…" she half smiled "… I would have loved her with everything I had. I would have raised her… we would have raised her… given her everything she ever wanted. But we didn't did we? We just gave her away…"

"We gave her to two human parents who have loved her since the moment they laid eyes on her, we couldn't have raised her ourselves Nina."

"I know that…" she sighed "It's just that… I remember holding that baby in my arms like it was yesterday… and you know what it just felt so right, and now… she looks older than me… I was sired thirty years ago Malachi… do you know what its like to see the face of a girl starring back at you. Every night I see the face of a seventeen year old in the mirror… do you know what its like to never grow up?"

"Remember who you're talking to angel" he laughed slightly

"No… It's different for you Malachi" She sighed

"I was only eighteen when I was sired Nina."

"I know" she conceded "But you look older… and you're… well you're big, and imposing. People are intimidated by you, they respect you. Me, I'm just that girl who sits next to Amelia, dressed up like some doll."

"Hey!" He interrupted her, as he pulled her close to him "Don't talk like that…you are perfect in everyway. Understand?" She gave him a half hearted nod as she allowed herself to be enveloped by his embrace. "This Trinity thing is really eating you up isn't it?"

"Well lets face it… it's not like we can ever have a family of our own is it."

"Ever is a long time angel." He told her softly

"Oh please Malachi, if we have a child it will be a vampire… now there are no other vampire children here so it would grow up all alone, we wouldn't even be able to send it to a human school because it burn to ashes before it got to the school bus." She laughed to herself, mainly out of desperation "Even if we could avoid the unpleasant matter of the sun and send our child to a school with other children, what kind of life would they have? They could never bring their friends home, how would we explain the armed guards… and oh yeah the Vampires. And then there's that awkward conversation where some teacher asks "so what does your mommy and daddy do?" What are they going to say "Oh you know ma'am they drink blood and kill people for a living." And then there's you."

"What do you mean me?" Malachi asked

She turned her head slightly to look at him with a raised eyebrow "Malachi… you have more enemies than Batman, what if someone tries to get to you through…" She paused for a moment "Just don't pay any attention to me… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I do" he sighed "Nina, I haven't forgotten what day it is tomorrow."

She closed her eyes tightly "I thought you had…"

"Never" he reassured her placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I haven't been there since you died." She told him, her voice becoming distant again as she looked out of the window.

"We'll go tomorrow…" he told her "Just you and me, we'll spend as much time there as you want."

"Thank you Malachi" She almost wept

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Twenty Four Hours Later **

"Where you going boss?" Casper called to Malachi, as he and Nina entered the garage.

"Out" he dismissed the Mercenary

"You need me to come along?"

"No." He answered abruptly "The Princess and I have a private matter to attend to."

"Come on Malachi." Nina called to him

"One minute Angel." He called back, before taking Casper aside "Right" he whispered "I need a few things taken care of…"

"What?"

"Chastity's coming back tonight. I want you to send someone to pick her up…"

"Not a problem boss." Casper nodded

"Right, I need you to liaise with the Death Dealers… try and find a balance of responsibility… the last thing we need right now is a rivalry between them and your boys."

"I'll get right on it."

"And one more thing…" Malachi sighed "… Whatever Selene's got planned, I'm not playing her game…"

"What do you mean?" Casper asked intently

"You are to go down to the freezers, you are to take Kraven's head… and you are to destroy it."

"Destroy it?" Casper asked

"Cut it up, burn it… I don't care, just get rid of it." Malachi turned his back on Casper and walked back over to Nina, taking her by the hand, he gently led her across the garage to a black Jaguar, "here" he told her as he held the door and helped her into the car, and he placed his walking cane in the trunk and made his way into the driver's seat. "You ready?"

"Yeah…" she nodded "I'm ready… let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casper walked casually down the steps into the freezer room of Amelia's mansion… however these were not the freezers one stored food in, this was a morgue, a place to store the troublesome dead. He made his way to one draw in particular "Okay Kraven…" he said merrily as he unlocked the draw "Lets just throw your head into the fire and I can take the rest of the night off." The Mercenary pulled out the draw to inspect the macabre trophy "Oh Shit…" he mumbled under his breath "Who the hell steals a head?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter XXXXVI**

**An Unforeseen Development**

**Oval Office: The White House- Washington D.C.**

President Richard Harvey sits at his desk, reviewing the reports and legislation that had been sent to him that day, paperwork, the downside of being President. He assumed his secretary would be doing this for him… however there were some things a secretary could not see, there were some things that needed a Presidents personal attention. Just when he thought he was about to lose his mind with boredom, he had a welcome distraction… a loud knock on his door. "Come in…" he called out "… please come in."

"Mr. President…" A uniformed Secret Service Agent greeted him "There is a CIA Agent here to see you sir."

"I wasn't expecting any CIA report today." The President spoke firmly

"Um… no sir" The Secret Serviceman answered him "It's Agent Washington Sir."

The President let out a deep sigh and buried his head in his hands "Okay… Send him in."

"Mr. President." Agent Washington greeted him coldly "There has been an incident."

"What sort of incident?" The President asked cautiously as the inconspicuous looking Agent stood before him.

"There has been an escape sir… from the Caliban Facility."

"My God…" The President Choked "Our containment measures?"

"They have all failed Sir." The Agent told him, his voice giving nothing away "It's been out for hours."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A black Jaguar pulls up to gated fence, it's a dark night, and a thick veil of fog obscures the dim moonlight. A single figure exits the car on the driver's side, his hair and clothes are as black as the night he is standing in. The man walks around the back of the car, stopping at the trunk and opening it, his hand hovers over the walking cane he had placed in there earlier, his trusty weapon, he shakes his head and reaches into his coat, pulling out a pistol he throws the gun into the trunk as well, along with his cell phone. The figure then walks to the passenger door, holding it open he allows a beautiful and petit creature of the night to exit. Her clothes are as black as her companions, however much more elegant, her raven black hair blows about her youthful face, and she clutches a bouquet of roses. She says nothing; she leans against her companion slightly, trying to gain some measure of comfort, and then proceeds to walk through the imposing iron gates, followed closely by her companion who momentarily glances up at the sign above the gates- MORNINGWOOD CEMETARY.

The two walk arm in arm through the never-ending field of marble and granite headstones, neither has to think where they are going, for they had both made this trip many times before, finally the dark couple leave the ornamental path they had been walking on, and make their way across the damp grass to a group of three Headstones. The girl breaks away from her companion and stands before them, occasionally glancing over her shoulder, to make sure her companion was not too far away. And then she read them, from left to right: _Leopold Van Cleve, Beloved Husband and Father, 1941-1987, Antonia Van Cleve 1952-1987, Beloved Wife and Mother_ and finally _Martin Van Cleve 1980-1987 Beloved Son and Brother. _The girls expression finally changed from one of an empty sorrow, to one of pure pain "My whole family…" she almost choked as she looked at the head stones. She walked to the end stone, and knelt in front of it "Seven years old…" she wept as she laid the roses down in front of his stone "They killed my baby brother Malachi."

"I know Angel." He said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"My father… he got involved with the wrong people… I could have forgiven his death, he used to cheat people. But my mother and my brother… there was no need for that."

"They're gone now Nina… your family can rest."

"If I hadn't been on that skiing trip… I'd be lying there with them… in the ground… dead. But I'm never gonna be with them again Malachi…"

"No you're not." Malachi told her as he crouched down and wrapped his arms around her "Because you and me are gonna live forever, we're gonna walk hand in hand for eternity."

"Promise?" She sobbed

"I promise"

"Can we stay here for awhile please?" She asked him

"As long as you want angel."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**La Guardia International Airport**

"I'm sorry Ma'am" The Check in girl began "But this is not a valid passport."

"Yes it is." The intimidating woman she was talking to told her

"No it isn't" The check in girl told her "It doesn't even list a last name."

"I only have one name." The woman told her

"Well I am not accepting this Passport."

"Just scan it." The woman snapped

"Okay…" the check in girl smiled as she ran the passport through the computer "but you're wasting your… time." The check in girl stopped in amazement as a computerized message appeared on her screen _"Confidential diplomatic passport: Allow Immediate Access." _"I'm sorry ma'am" The check in girl swallowed hard "What brings you to New York… business or pleasure?"

"Both." The woman replied

"Welcome to New York Ms Selene."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Estate- New York City**

Malachi's car pulled up to the front door of Amelia's mansion, where Casper and one of his men were waiting. "Everything okay boss?" Casper asked as he held Malachi's door for him.

"Fine thank you Cas." He nodded

"Thank you Caleb." Nina smiled sweetly as the mercenary held the door for her. Malachi and Nina walked side by side up the stairs to the front door, where two Death Dealers opened the huge doors for them. "I'm gonna go straight up stairs." Nina told him

"I'll be up in a minute." He replied with a kiss "I need to see the Council."

"Take your time" She smiled at him "I'm gonna call on Abigail."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Are you sure you're okay?" Abigail asked as Nina sat at the Vanity table brushing her hair.

"Yeah…" she sighed "…just a little distracted."

"Where's Malachi?"

Nina laughed a little "He has to see the Council."

"The downside of being the Prince" Abigail smiled

"Yeah… something like that. Where's Daniel?"

"I have no idea." Abigail sighed, shaking her head

"Do you wanna open a bottle of wine?" Nina suggested

"I think so." Abigail agreed

"Wait there" Nina smiled, as she left the room to go to the liquor cabinet. She had a little trouble opening the bottle, so she didn't notice the footsteps approaching her until she popped the cork. "I didn't hear you come in" she called out "How was the Council? You wanna glass of wine?" As she poured the glasses she got no response "It's no good trying to sneak up on me Malachi…" she joked "… I can smell you a mile away. Malachi?" Nina turned around slowly… her lip quivered slightly as her eyes turned a magnificent shade of blue, an involuntary response, and then she let out a blood curdling scream that echoed through the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caleb stood outside Nina's door; that was his job. He had first come to Amelia's Estate more than fifteen years earlier, he had arrived with Casper and two others as the personal escort for a Lord named Duval. It was at this time Duval and Nina, formed an alliance, allowing Casper to bring the rest of his team in. He had been part of Nina's security detail ever since… although Casper was always in charge, he felt like he had something of a connection with the Princess, he would willingly give his life for her… of course the paycheck was also very appealing. As usual nothing much had happened, Nina came home, Abigail came to visit, and then nothing. He was bored shitless… and then he heard it, that blood curdling scream "Princess!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he came crashing through the door, his firearm in hand. "What the fuck!?" He yelled, as he raised his weapon and began to fire wildly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Dimitri clinked glasses as they shared a toast… the two were on the other side of the Mansion, but when it came they heard it as if were coming from the next room, the scream. "Nina." Malachi whispered, before immediately running out of the room. He was nothing more than a blur as he practically flew up the stairs. Even the Death Dealers who were also responding to the call had trouble seeing him, as he approached Nina's corridor his eyes turned an intense green as he bore his ivory fangs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina's scream bought Abigail in from the next room, both immortals were frozen by what they saw, stood before Nina, a creature, about six foot two, built like a tank, short dark hair, magnificent emerald eyes… and yet his skin was jet black… like a lycan Hyde, and where there should be fingers, there were razor like claws. Before Nina could react her door came flying off of its hinges, Caleb one of her mercenaries ran between her and the creature… it charged at him, Caleb only had a chance to loose of a couple of shots before the creature was on top of him, he plunged his claws deep into the mercenary's throat… and then with hardly an ounce of effort, tore his head from his shoulders. The creature wiped its claws on it trousers, they were combat trousers, the sort a soldier would wear, and he had an armband on, the sort you are given when you're in hospital. She froze as it held out a claw and touched her face. However she finally found the strength to pull away, she took a swing at the creature, it was startled, she could see the confusion in its emerald eyes, as her fists made contact with the creatures face, it grabbed her arm, with all of its might… she had never felt such strength… the pressure on her arm forced her to her knees. However he did not attack he just stood there, as if he was thinking "Get off of her!" Abigail yelled as she tried to break his grip, the creature just shrugged her off, sending her crashing into a wall, and turned his attention back to Nina. Abigail got back to her feet "Hey!" She screamed, as her beautiful hazel/green eyes turned pitch black "I said get off of her!" Abigail stretched her arms, and began to moan in pain as her luscious red hair shortened into dull and matted grey fur, her porcelain white flesh, turned a leathery black, her delicate feminine features elongated into a snout with razor sharp teeth and her delicate looking frame, now stood well over six foot.

"Abigail" Nina breathed as the Lycan girl charged at the creature, she slashed wildly at him taking out chunks of flesh; however the Lycan was also easily overpowered. As Abigail was knocked to the floor Nina jumped on its back, with one arm wrapped around its throat she began delivering kidney shots with her free hand. The creature flung her off of its back, however before she landed; it caught her again and set her down gently. Nina sat on the floor, as she looked up at the creature with terror. It just looked down at her, she looked up into its emerald green eyes "What are you?" she whispered.

She did not get an answer, as the creature continued to look down at her, a blur came shooting into the room, and then it came into focus, a fist… it made contact with the creature and sent him crashing to the ground. "Malachi!" Nina screamed, as the Vampire warrior continued his assault on the creature… the two were trading punches, neither one flinching "You're a fucking dead man!" Malachi screamed at the creature as he wrapped his hands around its neck. The struggle only lasted seconds… then the Death Dealers came in… and Casper… and his team.

"My Lord, get down!" A Death Dealer yelled, Malachi obliged hitting the floor as the armed Vampires unleashed a hail of bullets at the intruder… as the silver nitrate and conventional rounds pierced the creatures skin, it did not seem to bother him… he simply allowed his emerald green eyes to turn a shade of black… like a lycan. He let out a blood curdling roar.

"Get them out of here." Malachi said calmly, as a group of Death Dealers escorted Nina and Abigail away. Malachi stood in the middle of half a dozen armed men, as the creature again tensed his claws… "Come on" Malachi hissed as he charged the creature… the two fought again, neither man going down… neither giving up any ground… the two seemed to have the same moves… the same instincts. The Death Dealers did not get involved, Malachi wanted to do this himself.

"What's going on?" A voice yelled, the two stopped fighting for a moment, as their attention was drawn to the doorway, the Death Dealers, parted to reveal Amelia standing in the doorway. The creature stepped away from Malachi to look at Amelia, and then he did what no one expected him to do, he dropped to a knee. Amelia looked down at the creature as his onyx black eyes again turned a shade of emerald, the image of hers. "Abomination." She hissed. The creature stood up again, almost as if it felt rejected, turning to face Malachi again, it pushed him out of the way and jumped through the wall… landing perfectly in the cold night air he began to run for the gates. Malachi watched him leave, running from a hail of gunfire. He was about to give chase, however, a Death Dealer came into sight and began chasing him… not just any Death Dealer… the covens resident Lycan Death Dealer… Daniel.

"Kill him!" Malachi yelled to the Lycan as they both disappeared from sight.

"Shall we go after them My Lord?" A Death Dealer asked

"No, it'll be dawn soon. Leave it for Daniel."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Amelia sat atop her throne, next to a still shaking Nina, a very angry Malachi and the assembled Council and Nobles of her court. "What the Hell was that?" Nina asked, her voice trembling.

"It's alright angel" Malachi assured her "He's gone now."

"She does raise a fair question though Malachi." Amelia spoke up "What was that."

"I think we both know the answer to that." Malachi answered her "The blood lines have been combined."

"How?" Amelia asked

"I think he was government… American" Malachi answered her "A weapon."

"What makes you think that?" Amelia questioned him

"He was wearing combat fatigues, dog tags and a medical bracelet."

"Why would the government be trying to assassinate me?" Nina asked nervously "I've always preferred cooperation with the humans."

"I wouldn't worry too much angel; I don't think you were ever in any danger."

"What do you mean?" She asked him

"He wouldn't kill you…"

"Why not?" She asked, not really following the conversation

"Because he loves you." He told her coldly

"What are you talking about?" She asked desperately

"Come on people…" Malachi sighed "…his eyes, his moves, his scent… he's me."

"You" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well, the Vampire part of him anyway."

"A clone?" Dimitri asked

"I don't think so…" He said shaking his head "I think the government has used my blood to build a hybrid. That would explain how he got in here undetected, why he came to find Nina… and why he bowed to you. My blood… my memories."

"If he thinks he's you… why was he acting like an animal?" Nina asked nervously

"That would be his Lycan side…" Malachi answered her "And from his mannerisms, I'd say they used a Fist Generation Lycan."

"Let me get this straight" A Council member spoke up "There is a human… probably a soldier, with the mind of a Lycan… and the memories of Malachi."

"That is the working theory." Malachi nodded

"Is Daniel going to be able to track him down?"

"Probably not." Amelia answered

"Okay…" Nina spoke up "…so, this changes things right… I mean if he's made from you, what do we do with him."

"Kill him." Malachi shrugged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia had dismissed everyone… everyone except Malachi "This is an unfortunate development Malachi."

"You're telling me My Lady."

"This is an obstacle we could do without. We are surrounded by enemies. Senator Cain, his brother at Mandrake, Selene, Viktor, and now this Abomination. Malachi I think its time you tied up some loose ends."

"I'll take care of it My Lady." He bowed

"Very good, be quick about it, this… Hybrid may need all of our resources."

"There's something else My Lady…" he said hesitantly "…something I didn't want to say in front of the others."

"What is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"When I was fighting that thing, I saw the wrist band it was wearing… It said subject L6."

"L6?" Amelia repeated "You think…"

"I think we need to strongly consider the possibility, that there could be at least five others out there."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter XXXXVIII**

**Loose Ends**

"I have called you both here for a reason." Amelia said sternly as she stood before Malachi and Nina "Let us all be honest with each other, I may have the Throne… but I have left most of the running of the coven to the two of you. Well that changes now. From now on, every decision in this Coven goes through me. Is that understood?"

"Yes My Lady." They both said in unison

"I am… concerned about the amount of influence the two of you are exerting, particularly with regard to Casper and his team… they seem to be receiving preferential treatment. I am worried about the effect this may have on the Death Dealers."

"With all due respect My Lady…" Malachi spoke up "… The Death Dealers are a spent force, they're too small. Casper's team allows gives us extra strength."

"I want them reigned in." Amelia said sternly "Malachi, when I took the throne from you, you assured me that the role of Casper's team would be limited to providing security for Nina, and providing support for the Death Dealers. It would appear that things have changed. Therefore I am limiting their influence."

"He's not going to like that." Nina spoke up

"I don't care." Amelia smiled

"I'll take care of it" Malachi nodded "Anything else?"

"I want to have more of an active role in the running of Ziodex."

"Whoa hold on…" Malachi answered her "…You've always let us run Ziodex."

"That was before." Amelia answered him

"Before what?" Nina almost demanded

"When I first authorized the Council to invest in a small Pharmaceutical company, I was assured… promised even, that it would be nothing more than a front for our finances, an unlimited source of blood, and a small human force if we needed them." Amelia paused for a moment before taking a file out of her desk drawer. "However, now Ziodex has its hands in just about every industry on the planet, it has hundreds of armed guards, and two Special Forces Teams… one of which is in my house right now. I think it is about time I took things in hand."

"We bow before your wisdom My Lady." Malachi told her

"Good." Amelia nodded "Now I have a task for you."

"What is it?" Malachi asked with a raised eyebrow

"Here…" she said as she passed him a piece of paper "…take care of these things in the order I have put them in."

Malachi took a moment to look at the piece of paper, it was a list that read:

"_Loose Ends_

_Casper_

_The Lycans_

_Senator Cain_

_Mandrake _

_Selene_

_The Hybrid(s)_

_Good hunting"_

"I would rather take care of the Hybrid first." Was Malachi's answer "He came after Nina; I can't let that happen again."

"She has Casper's entire team to protect her… and I will personally guarantee her safety if that… Abomination returns."

"Very well" Malachi nodded

"Wait…" Nina spoke up "Item number two on the list… it says The Lycans, which ones."

"The two that live in this house." Malachi answered her

"You're not thinking of killing them?" Nina asked horrified

"Of course not." Amelia spat "But I think we need to tighten the leash a little."

"Well then I should do it." Nina insisted "Abigail and I are friends."

"No." Amelia snapped at her "You are too soft. Malachi will take care of it. Now go, there are things I must attend to."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Nina walked side by side through the corridors of Amelia's Estate "When are you going to talk to Casper?" She asked him, breaking their silence.

"Right now." Malachi answered her.

"He won't be happy Malachi… Hell, I'm not happy Malachi! Those are our men, why should they have to take a backseat? They're the only ones who get anything done around here."

"Because Amelia says so." Malachi sighed

"Oh and when Amelia says jump you say how high…"

"That's right." Malachi snapped at her "She's the Elder, her word is law. This aint a democracy Nina… Our rules are in place for a reason." He let a deep breath before wrapping his arm round her "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you. Look I know you're upset about what that thing did to Caleb… but Amelia's right, Cas has got too much influence now. It can't hurt to rein him in a little."

"Okay…" she pouted slightly, as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist "…I don't like it when you're this stressed."

"Neither do I." He replied, kissing the top of her head

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**No. 1 Casper**

"Bull shit." The mercenary spat, shaking his head "I lost a good man… I haven't lost anyone for over a century and now you're telling me that I'm taking a back seat. No way."

"Well it aint up for discussion mate." Malachi spoke down to him "You will do as you're told."

"Either I get the respect I'm due… or I'm gone." Casper grinned.

"Go then." Malachi shrugged

"I'm taking my team with me." Casper warned him

"No you're not." Malachi grinned "Cas you and your boys have been here for the better part of fifteen years. All of your men have got mistresses here, most of them more than one, they have a safe place to stay during the day, a shit load of cash, blood on tap, more booze than they can drink, and ton of Bolivia's finest… add to that they're actually genuinely loyal to Nina. Can you see them giving all of that up just because you've got the hump with me?"

"I'm not taking a pay cut." Casper insisted

"No one's asking you to." Malachi told him "But for a while, the only thing you need concern yourself with is the safety of the Princess. Is that understood?"

"Yes." The Mercenary hissed

"Yes What?"

"Yes… My Lord." Malachi watched as Casper went storming out of his office, as he left, a tall and slender figure dressed all in black slipped through the door.

"Well…" the young woman began as she played with a strand of her long brown hair "…he looks happy."

"Chastity…" Malachi smiled as she lounged herself across an arm chair "… please… make yourself at home."

"You wanted to see me boss?" She smiled with a gleam in her sapphire blue eyes.

"I did indeed." Malachi nodded "Amelia has decided that Casper is out of the picture for a while… so that means you get to be my new right hand man."

"Wow…" She answered him, somewhat taken aback "…Shouldn't you ask one of Casper's guys, or a Death Dealer?"

"No." He answered her simply "Chastity, Amelia aside, I am the best this coven has. Fact. I am faster, stronger, and more powerful than anyone else here. Except you."

"Me?" She laughed, somewhat starltled.

"You." He confirmed "Kid… when Viktor sired you, he gave you a hell of a lot of power. We've been training together for a while now, and you're every bit as strong as I am… maybe stronger."

"Really." She smiled widely

"Don't let it go to your head… you're still nowhere near as good as me."

"Can I ask you a question boss?" She asked nervously

"Go on." He nodded

"Before Selene… got her new abilities… who was better? You or her?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly "But something tells me, we're going to find out very soon."

"You think you can beat her?"

"Yeah." He nodded "Now go and get some rest. We leave for Washington tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**No. 2: The Lycans**

"This is nice" Abigail sighed as she leaned against Daniel "I like it here."

"I know you do." He answered dryly

"Don't you?" She almost pouted

"Not at all Abigail." He told her honestly "I am nothing but an attack dog here. It's as if my brother's rebellion never happened."

Abigail changed her position so she could look into Daniel's onyx black eyes "Do you want to leave?" She asked, running a hand through his golden blonde hair.

"And go where?" He laughed "No… we're stuck here… prisoners. If we leave the vampires will hunt us down. The best we can hope for is to stay here, as long as I continue to be useful, Malachi will be charitable." No sooner had Daniel finished his sentence, there was a heavy knocking on Abigail's door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Malachi"

"Come in." She sighed in annoyance. Malachi entered the room followed by two Death Dealers; he paused when he saw Daniel.

"Why aren't you outside?" He demanded

Daniel shrugged "I've already made a dozen sweeps today, the humans are outside, everything is fine."

"No Daniel… everything is not fine. You see both Selene and the hybrid have the ability to walk in sunlight, which means the only thing stopping them getting into this house is you. Which means that if it aint dark… you are outside. Now go."

Daniel allowed his expression to turn to one of annoyance, "I'll see you later." He told Abigail, before taking his leave.

"Wait outside" Malachi instructed his Death Dealers.

"I don't like the way you talk to him." Abigail almost hissed

"I don't care." Malachi said shaking his head "It's you I need to talk to."

"Well I don't have anything to say to you."

"Good… then you can listen. I'm a little concerned about your actions last night… when the hybrid was in Nina's chambers."

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked

"I was under the impression that you could not transform at will."

"I can't" Abigail snapped "I was stressed… I lost control."

"Really…" Malachi grinned "You know…I don't think you're as helpless as you make out."

"Really?" Abigail asked, "And why is that?"

"Because you're not afraid of anything. You have never even seen a hybrid before, and yet you took it on. Plus you have managed to exert enough influence over Nina to get yourself a room bigger than mine… not that I'm bitter."

"What's your point?"

"Nina's a soft touch." Malachi began, "From now on you'll be dealing directly with the council."

"So we're not aloud to be friends anymore?" Abigail asked him

"I never said… but I don't trust you anymore."

"You think I'm using Nina, is that it?" The Lycan laughed "She's my friend."

"Then you won't mind taking your requests to the Council." Malachi rose from his chair and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Abigail called after him, Malachi turned slowly "I haven't been here that long… but I know that the Council doesn't call the shots here… you and Amelia do."

"What are you getting at?"

"Look… back at the plantation, I was very privileged, My Father gave me everything I ever wanted. When he died, Owen put me in charge… I suppose I was spoiled. I don't have that here… all I have are Daniel and Nina."

"You want all that back?" Malachi asked intently

"Yes." She mumbled

"Alright…" Malachi nodded "…forget the Council, you deal with me now. You make sure your boyfriend pulls his weight, and you tell me anything you know about world wide Lycans. In return you get anything you want… you get to go anywhere you want."

"You can make that happen?"

"You know I can." He replied

"No."She said shaking her head

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't want to be part of your court…I want to be partners." She told him seriously

"Partners?" Malachi laughed

"Partners." She repeated "You help me out… I help you out."

"And how else can you help me?"

Abigail paused for a moment "There are a team of Lycans… four of them."

"Where?"

"Right here." She smiled "In New York City."

"You're gonna give them to me?"

"Not quite…" Abigail grinned "But they are there… if you need them in the future… they'll be quite handy during the day."

"And they're loyal to you?"

"Of course they are." She smiled sweetly

"And you have never mentioned this before because? Oh no… I've got it… you were going to set them on me, weren't you?"

"Plans change."

"Abigail I beat Andre half to death and then cut his head off. That is never going to change."

"I will never forgive you for that." Abigail nearly hissed at him "But I have to look out for me and Daniel now."

"Sorry Abigail… but a couple of Lycan don't put you on equal terms with me."

"I hadn't finished yet." Abigail continued "A little birdie tells me that you and Nina are about to lose control of Ziodex to Amelia…"

"That little birdie wouldn't happen to be about five foot two with Raven black hair would it?

"Maybe" she nodded "Anyway…what if I could help you make Ziodex so big… Amelia couldn't handle it by herself."

"You have my attention."

"As you may be aware, my father and Owen were very good friends with a certain Chairman Cain. Now ever since you and your Elders led that massacre against my people in New Orleans, their corporation has not had Lycan protection…"

"Your point Abigail?"

"I happen to know about your list… I know that Chairman Cain and the Mandrake board are not long for this world. Now if you would be willing to spare his life, he could sign over the entire Mandrake corporation to Ziodex… it would be one of the biggest hostile takeovers in history. I can make that happen… I can see to it that this coven remains stronger than Viktor's for years to come."

"Abigail you truly are your father's daughter."

"Partners?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Partners." He nodded

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Washington D.C.

A weary Senator Cain entered his office, it was dark, he fumbled around looking for the light switch, when he finally found it he repeatedly clicked it on and off, and yet the room did not illuminate. "Damn Bulb" he said to himself as he made his way towards his desk. He slumped back in his chair and let out a deep sigh, before finally switching on his desk lamp. As the dim glow of the lamp filled the room, the Senator froze; he tensed in his leather chair as he slowly turned his head to the left, standing there was a tall slender woman with cobalt blue eyes, carrying a sword, she pursed her lips to blow him a kiss. The man swallowed hard and then looked over his right shoulder, there was a tall man with piercing green eyes carrying a cane "Good Evening Senator." He grinned.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter XXXXIX**

**A Drop of Rain**

"_The Capital is in shock today, a United States Senator has been assassinated. New Jersey Senator William Cain II, was found murdered in his office in the Capitol Building, in the early hours of the morning. A congressional spokesman released a statement confirming that the Senator's death was murder; messages of condolence have been sent to the Cain family by the President, as well as many other international dignitaries._

_Although very few details have been released we can confirm that the Senator's cause of Death was a broken neck. Although terrorism has not been confirmed, Congress has not ruled it out either. The Senator's Secret Service Security Detail was also murdered in this attack, and the President has sent his condolences to their families. Although no official statement has been released, there are rumors that the Senator's security personnel all had their throats cut. This raises the question, just how did an assassin, or assassins breach one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the world, and murder a member of the United States Senate._

_On behalf of everybody at CNN we would like to extend our deepest sympathies to, the Senator's son William III, the entire Cain family, and to the people of New Jersey, who will no doubt be mourning the loss of this great man. For CNN I'm…"_

The TV clicked off as Amelia placed the remote on the arm of her chair "Amazing is he not?" She smiled widely

"It is certainly impressive My Lady." Dimitri bowed "However I am sure you are aware, that the humans will demand retribution for this. What would you have me tell the President?"

Amelia pondered for a moment "Tell him… that Malachi infiltrated the Capitol Building without breaking a sweat. Does he really think the White House will be a problem?"

"That may not be wise My Lady." Dimitri warned her.

"I was not asking for your advice Council." Amelia chastised him "The humans are of no consequence to us… they are weak and corrupt. Their President is nothing more than a paper tiger. Now pass me the phone." Amelia casually dialed a number and waved Dimitri out of the room.

"My Lady?" Malachi answered

"Congratulations." She told him warmly "I am so proud of you.

"Thank you My Lady."

"Where are you now?" She enquired

"We just landed in New York, it's probably best we stay here until it gets dark."

"I agree." She nodded "Will you be coming back to the mansion tonight?"

"No." He answered her "I'm going to send Chastity back to pick up Abigail, and then we'll be going to Seattle… I'm going to sort out Mandrake and the other Cain brother."

"That is what I like to hear." She told him "Do not be too long."

"Missing me?" He teased her

"Always." She smiled sincerely

"Me too. I better go."

"Take care" She whispered gently as she hung up the phone. Amelia sank back in her chair and bringing her hand to her chest let out a contented sigh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**La Guardia International Airport- New York**

"Right… it'll be nightfall soon." Malachi told Chastity as he handed her a set of car keys, "Take the car, and go pick up Abigail."

"You got it boss." She replied eagerly

"Oh and Chastity… bring Casper and a couple of his guys back with you. I doubt the Chairman of Mandrake will be too impressed with me killing his brother."

"But… Amelia said that Casper was supposed to be stripped of responsibilities."

"She won't mind." Malachi assured her

"You're not going to tell her, are you boss?" Chastity asked, shaking her head

"No… No I'm not."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chastity had left about half an hour ago; Malachi had been sitting in the departure lounge, until he heard it. The gentle patter of rain… no one else in the airport noticed, too busy rushing about, catching flights, buying souvenirs or screaming at their kids. But Malachi heard it. He grabbed his cane and made his way through a door, that was clearly marked "Staff Only" he didn't care. He slipped through the back of the airport onto one of the runways. He took a deep breath as he stepped into the cool night's air; the rain had thinned into a delicate veil of drizzle. He half smiled to himself as the gentle breeze blew his coat around. He stood tall as he made his way across the tarmac, tapping the point of his cane as he stepped. He strode elegantly towards a dull grey looking building, it was a hangar for one of the passenger jets; probably a 747 he thought to himself. His pace quickened as he approached the building, until like the planes around him, he took off from the tarmac and landed on the roof of the hanger. He knew Chastity would be a while, he needed time to think. And what better place than up here, he had committed many sins recently… he liked to think the rain washed them away for him. The delicate veil that had previously enveloped him began to fall heavily. He liked it up here, he closed his eyes… everything seemed to make sense up here… no distractions. Or so he thought. Malachi opened his eyes and shook his head slightly "Oh good…" he sighed insincerely "…you're here. Trust you to ruin a perfectly good moment." Malachi turned to see his companion on the hanger roof "I don't suppose you want to piss off for a week, cos I am really busy?"

"I'm afraid this can't wait." A cold female voice answered him.

"Alright then…" he exclaimed with a fake enthusiasm "…and what can I do for you Selene?"

"You lied to me." She told him in an ice cold tone "You let me go off and find Kraven some peace, when you knew full well where his head was. Where was it? Ziodex?"

Malachi shrugged his shoulders slightly "The Estate." He answered her

"You bastard." She spat

"Oh come on Selene" Malachi said in a frustrated tone "You know how it works, he was a traitor."

"And Chastity?" Selene asked him "You send one of Michael's killers to keep an eye on me?"

"Alright I'll give you that one." He conceded

"God Malachi…" Selene said in a disgusted tone "…Is your life that empty you have to ruin mine? Or is that frigid little ice queen you share a bed with so boring you just cant bare to have me out of your life."

"You need to watch your mouth Selene." Malachi smiled

"Why don't you come and close it for me?" She taunted him

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea" Malachi nodded "After all… we've always been waiting for this moment."

"What do you mean?" Selene asked him

"Oh come on darling!" Malachi encouraged her "Ever since the moment we laid eyes on each other, ever since our first words, our first kiss… every time we shared a bed… it's always been there hasn't it? The question. The question we never answered…"

"Who's better?" Selene spoke up

"Who's better?" Malachi nodded "Viktor's blue eyed Princess, Death Dealer leader and the scurge of European Lycan's. Or me. Amelia's best. The question that has always been there."

"And is that all we've ever had Malachi?" Selene asked with hooded seductive eyes "Just a question."

"Oh no…" Malachi replied softly, as he began to slowly walk over to Selene "We had other stuff. There was lust, attraction, kindred spirits… love."

"Love?... Only for one of us." Selene scorned him

"Oh now that hurts." Malachi smiled as he continued his advance

"Okay Malachi, back to the question… you MAY, and I do mean MAY have been able to hold your own against me when we were both Vampires. But now I'm so much more, I'm stronger, faster and more powerful than any Vampire. And I've already killed you once before."

"Stronger… faster, that doesn't mean better Selene." Malachi grinned "And as for killing me? Well, you're in my city now… my Underworld. Face it Selene maybe I'm just better cut out for this."

"What are you talking about?" She mocked him

"You are weak… you have spent so long playing the stone cold killer, that you can not cope with change. I mean how long have you had these powers now? I bet you still don't know what you can do." Malachi stopped a few feet from Selene, she did not answer him "But it's more than that… you can't let go of anything. You rely on others, you couldn't kill Viktor, even though I handed him to you, and you can't let Kraven's memory rest. Face it… once you let people get close… they're with you forever." Malachi again approached Selene "Like me" he whispered, as he stood mere inches from her. He dropped his cane and watched as Selene relaxed slightly, he leaned towards her and cupped her cheek in his hand, "You see?" He whispered "You see how close we are?" Selene nodded, as Malachi moved his hands to her back, "You always let me get close" Selene allowed herself to become lost in his touch as his hands moved down over her backside to her thighs. His hands stopped just above the low slung holsters where she kept her twin Beretta's, suddenly his dead brown eyes glowed green "Too close" he hissed, as he delivered a head butt to Selene. As she staggered backwards he grabbed the twin Beretta's from her holsters and took several steps back. Before Selene had a chance to regain her balance he began to unleash several bursts of auto fire from the guns.

Selene winced in pain as the bullets pierced through her leather and latex garments. Malachi watched for a second, his cold emerald stare fixed on her wounds, and then it came… a glowing blue fluid leaked from the gun shot wounds. "UV ammunition" Malachi said to himself "You came here to kill me."

Selene tried to get back to her feet, however Malachi continued to empty the pistols into her…when one fell empty, he tossed the other off of the hanger roof, and waited for Selene. "This time…" Selene spat "They won't be able to bring you ba…" She did not get to finish her sentence; Malachi came flying out of nowhere and delivered a shot to her face. She fell again, he unloaded several kicks, he was so strong… so cold. She finally managed to sweep a leg out from under him however before she could capitalize he regained his footing. He delivered a kick to her head, and then to her mid section. Selene could not muster any offensive. Finally she flew at him… he side stepped her, and watched as she flew past him, off the edge of the roof. Malachi watched her land perfectly and gracefully dropped down to meet her. However he was met with a kick to the chin. As Malachi fell to the ground, Selene jumped into the air, landing knee first into his midsection. Malachi let out a dull groan, as he kicked Selene off of him. "I'm already healing." Selene laughed at him.

"Then let's finish this." Malachi said coldly. The two flew at each other matching the others strike move for move. Selene became frustrated as she threw punch after punch at the man she perceived to be weaker… why hadn't she beat him yet? Malachi smiled at her "Your moves are like your perfume." He hissed, knocking her off balance "They haven't changed in decades."

"Oh really" Selene hissed back as she jumped at him with a vaulting kick, only to have Malachi grab her leg.

"That's one of mine." He grinned

The two began to fight up and down the tarmac of La Guardia International, eventually the sound of sirens came, and the two paused for a moment as two airport police got out of a car and pointed shot guns at them "Freeze!" One man shouted. Malachi rolled his eyes and jumped into the air, he landed just behind the policeman, they turned and pointed the shotguns at him, grabbing the barrels of both guns, he leaned towards the men and hissed. They both let go of their weapons and ran away across the tarmac. "Alone again." Malachi told Selene, however his response was a barrage of heavy silver throwing stars. "Shit!" He screamed as the jagged metal tore through his flesh. And then it was Selene's turn. She appeared in front of him; grabbing his throat she hurled him across the runway. It was a blur for a while as Malachi struggled to defend himself against the cyclone of fists and feet coming his way. Finally he forced a hand through Selene's onslaught and gripped her throat, he lifted her into the air and slammed her down onto the tarmac. Selene let out a dull moan, as she got up and delivered an uppercut to Malachi. She sent the Vampire flying through the air, and crashing through the roof of the abandoned police car. She paused for a moment, something caught her eye, her pistol, the one Malachi had thrown off of the roof. She ran to it, ejecting the spent magazine she placed a fresh glowing blue clip into the gun.

A groggy Malachi came to in the wreckage of the police car; he staggered out back onto the tarmac, only to see Selene pointing a gun at him. "Fuck" He whispered as he dived behind the car. He sheltered behind the vehicle as UV rounds slammed into the door.

"You really think you can beat me Malachi?" Selene yelled at him "UV doesn't kill me, Silver doesn't kill me. What do you think you are going to do?"

Malachi thought for a moment before he saw something that made him raise an eyebrow, the shotguns the policemen had dropped; he quickly reached out to grab one, barley dodging one of Selene's bullets. "No Silver? No Sunlight?"He hissed, as he cocked the shotgun "How about decapataion?" Malachi leapt from the safety of the car, fifty feet into the air, Selene could not get a clear shot, she waited the two seconds it took for Malachi to land before taking aim, as soon as his feet made contact with the tarmac she aimed the gun at his head, however Malachi quickly span round and Selene froze as she felt the led barrel of the shotgun pressing against her chin. At this range she knew her head could be taken clean off. And so they stood there, Malachi with Selene's gun pointed right at him, Selene staring down the barrel of a shotgun. The two stood there, eyes locked on each other. Selene had come here to kill Malachi, he had been ordered to "tie up" the loose end that was Selene. They had just fought an epic battle, yet now they were stood at the other end of each others gun neither immortal could bring themselves to pull the trigger.

"Not bad" Selene breathed heavily

"Not bad yourself." Malachi acknowledged

"You attacked first." Selene observed "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I don't want to die again." Malachi told her honestly

"You didn't have act like that before Malachi… touching me the way you did…"

"It hurts doesn't it Selene, when someone you care about attacks you. How do you think I felt when I knew it was you who put those bullets in me?"

"What makes you think I care about you?" Selene asked him

"Come on Selene…" Malachi sighed "…me and you have been through too much to be doing this."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" He asked her "Really… I know, that I don't want to kill you… I know that you've been afraid ever since Michael died… I know that you have been trying to get back some level of security in your life… and most of all, I know that you are feeling so alone right now, that if I were to put this shotgun down… and open my arms… you would step into my embrace rather than pull that trigger."

"Don't be so sure." Selene grinned

Malachi did not change his facial expression; he simply opened his hand and allowed the shotgun to fall to the ground, and after taking a moment to wipe a few drops of rain from his eyes, opened his arms. Selene tensed her finger around the trigger and pushed the barrel against his forehead. She looked into his emerald eyes, as they reverted to their autumn brown state "Fuck" She sighed, as she dropped her gun. She looked at Malachi for a moment, her former lover, friend and comrade, with his arms outstretched, and walked into his open arms. Malachi waited for a moment, he felt Selene burry her head into his shoulder, and wrap her arms around his torso. He finally closed his arms around her and rocked her slightly.

"It's alright" he told her as he began to gently stroke her hair "You're alright now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Selene sat on the roof on the hanger they had previously been fighting on… both vampires allowing their legs to dangle over the side. "Where's the head Malachi?" She finally asked

"I honestly don't know" Malachi told her "It's been stolen, I don't know when, I don't know who."

"Where do we stand now?" Selene asked him

"Ah you'll always have me Selene" he told her as he wrapped an arm round her and pulled her close to him "Like I told you, fate always seems to throw us back together."

"What happens to me?"

"From what I hear, you are a woman of money now. You should enjoy it. But Amelia's gunning for you; you better get out of New York."

"What will you tell her?" Selene asked intently

"I'll think of something." He said reassuringly "Just tell me one thing…"

"What?"

"When we were up here earlier, before the fight... you wanted me to kiss you didn't you?" He teased her.

Selene gave him an embarrassed smile and a playful punch to the leg "Get over yourself."

Their attention was soon drawn to the approaching sound of cars and dogs barking "Great" Selene sighed

"Go on" Malachi told her "You get to wherever it is billionaires go… I'll handle the police."

Selene nodded, as she looked off into the distance "See you around?"

"I reckon so."

"Goodbye Malachi"

"Goodbye Selene"

Selene was about to drop down from the hanger roof before she paused, and leant over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, she gracefully dropped to the ground. Malachi watched as Selene disappeared into the distance, only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone "Hurry up Chastity" he answered the phone "This has been a fucked up evening."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 50**

**The Truth about Bats and Dogs**

\

"Are we there yet?" Abigail sighed in boredom as the black Mercedes she was sitting in made its way to the airport.

"No Abigail. No we're not." Casper answered her in a frustrated tone, from the drivers seat, "Just like we weren't there a minute ago, or two minutes ago or all the other times you've asked me."

"How about now?" She asked him dryly.

Casper cast a glance to one of his mercenaries who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, and shook his head in annoyance "Do you want me to pull over?"

"No we don't." Chastity answered him from the back seat, as she tapped the hilt of her sword with her index finger "We need to get to the airport."

"I was joking Chastity" Casper answered her "I am well aware what our schedule is, I just don't understand why Malachi wants us to bring the Lycan along."

"Excuse me, the Lycan has a name." Abigail spoke up sarcastically

"Of course you do sweet heart" Casper replied in a patronizing tone "But this is grown up stuff."

"Casper stop it!" Chastity snapped at him

"You don't tell me what to do Chastity." He laughed at her "When Malachi's not here, I'm in charge."

"Of him maybe." Chastity answered him, pointing to the mercenary in the front seat "but not her, and certainly not me."

"I'm a team leader Chastity" he answered her "I was head of security for Nina and Malachi for fifteen years… I've been a vampire for more than five hundred years… and I'm driving, which means I'm in charge." Chastity went to answer him however she could not find a witty enough response "Can't think of anything to say huh?" He goaded her "I thought so."

"Sir." The Mercenary spoke up pointing to something up ahead "Look… a police road block."

"Oh great" Casper sighed as he brought the car to a gentle stop about fifty yards from the road block. He took a moment to observe the police block up ahead, there were four officers, three male one female. He raised an eyebrow, something wasn't quite right with this… the whole road was blocked off with two squad cars, there was no sirens, and no flashing lights, the only illumination coming from the narrow, near deserted road, was coming from the flashlights the officers were holding. He was distracted for a moment, by the female officer, she had long blonde hair, and she was not wearing a big overcoat like her male counterpart "This isn't right." Casper told his mercenary.

"You want me to take care of it?" The vampire replied

One of the officers stepped forward; he was wearing a sergeant's uniform "Step out of the car!" He yelled at them.

Casper gave his man the nod as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bulky looking handgun. The mercenary exited the car and fixed his tie "Is there a problem officer?" He called out as he made his way towards the police blockade.

"Stay where you are boy." The sergeant called back

"There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding officer, if you run our plates and check our I.D's you'll see that we have diplomatic immunity and that we are immune fro…" The mercenary stopped in his tracks as he took a slight sniff of the air "Shit!' He spat as he turned back to the car "Lycans!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amelia's Estate Three Hours Earlier**_

_Daniel stood tall in the ornate green grounds of Amelia's Estate. He had been patrolling all day. He looked up the dying sun in the evening sky, and smiled at the blood red glow it emitted. As he leaned against a marble pillar he closed his onyx black eyes in quiet contemplation. He hated himself for what he had become, the Daylight Guardian of the Vampires, it was as if his brothers rebellion had never taken place. He could feel the haunting presence of Lucian at all times, it made him weep to think how disappointed his brother would be. He opened his eyes again as he heard footsteps coming towards him._

"_Daniel" A voice called out. The Lycan turned to see a man dressed in black combat fatigues coming towards him, his friendly welcoming face contrasted by the small arsenal he carried about his person, an assault rifle, pistols and knives. Daniel had got to know this man, Captain Bagwell, leader of the Ziodex Special Forces Team that had been assigned to the mansion, a human caught up in the immortal war. His team assisted Daniel in his daylight duties, they were good men…_

"_Good Evening Captain." Daniel spoke humbly_

"_Don't you just love this time of day?" The Captain asked him "Magic hour… yep the suns dying which means we get to clock off soon, let the Death Dealers take over."_

"_Why do you do this Captain?" Daniel asked him "The Vampires aren't your people."_

"_Honestly?" The Captain sighed "Money… I can make more working for Ziodex than I can for my own country, It's less dangerous… I figure in a year or two, I can retire, have enough money to spend the rest of my life with my family."_

"_You are a family man?" Daniel asked him_

"_Yes Sir" The Captain smiled as he showed Daniel his wallet "This is my wife, and my two daughters."_

"_A handsome family captain." Daniel nodded_

"_Yeah" He smiled proudly "You know Daniel, I've enjoyed working with you. I mean don't get me wrong, my guys are good… but it doesn't hurt to have a bit of Lycan muscle around. Speaking of which, my guys haven't checked in for a while." The Captain brought a hand to his walkie talkie only to have Daniel reach out and grab his wrist._

"_Casper called them into the mansion, some extra training."_

_The captain brought his hand down to his rifle and looked at Daniel suspiciously "Casper didn't come back to the mansion last night Daniel, he escorted Abigail to the city, they're waiting to be picked up now." _

_Daniel let out a deep sigh "I am sorry Captain."_

"_What for?" The Captain did not receive an answer, Daniel simply brought a lightning quick hand to the Captains throat and crushed his windpipe before the human could even get to the trigger._

_Daniel discreetly moved the body across the grounds of the Estate, too a small out building, opening the door carefully placed the body alongside the five other corpses that made up Ziodex Special Forces. "I truly am sorry." He told them all "But my war is not over yet." He bowed for a moment, a sign of respect for those he had slain; he rolled up the sleeve of his Death Dealer jacket to check his digital watch "Forty minutes until sundown." He whispered_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Daniel hurried through the corridors of Amelia's mansion, nodding and exchanging pleasantries with the Death Dealers he hated. He did not have much time; he quickly arrived at his destination, Amelia's library. He opened the creaky oak doors, fortunately the room was empty. He strode with a purpose past the endless cases of books. Thousands of years of history, enclosed in a single room, however he only needed one book… he made his way to a small usually locked room, where the forbidden texts were hidden. However today it was unlocked, he entered the room with caution not knowing who to expect._

"_Jesus" Came a startled voice as Daniel entered the room. "Daniel what are you doing here?" Nina asked as she inspected an ancient leather bound book._

"_What are you reading?" Daniel asked her_

"_The Birth of the covenant" She replied "It's pretty interesting"_

_Daniel nodded "And lowe the darkest of the nights warriors did seek out two like him in his struggle against the beast. And his quest bought him the companionship of two equally dark souls, who when blessed with his legacy did rise up and sweep the moons cursed from their lands. The three warriors of the night did offer three faces of fear for the beasts to contend with; Power, Wraith and beauty. And so the war descended into the underworld; from that moment on the beasts came face to face with the kindred; And lowe they looked upon the face of Power and were scattered, they looked upon the face of Wraith and they trembled, and then the beast looked upon the face of beauty… only then was he humbled."_

"_You've read it before?" Nina asked with a raised eyebrow_

"_Oh yes" He nodded "Give it to me."_

"_Absolutely not!" Nina snapped at him "It is one of our most sacred documents."_

"_Nina I will not ask you again." He said firmly_

"_Nina?" She quizzed at him "Until I tell you otherwise you will address me as Princess!"_

_Daniel shrugged his shoulders slightly, before lashing out with a clenched fist, taking a moment to look over the dazed Nina, he picked up the book that had been on the desk, and placed it inside his jacket "Forgive me… Princess."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn it!" Casper yelled, as he exited the car with his weapon drawn, he took shelter behind the open door and began to bark orders "Chastity get down!"

The mercenary who had approached the blockade quickly drew his pistol and loosed off a couple of shots, before he could fire a third the attractive blonde appeared in front of him, a delivered a sharp blow to his face. The mercenary staggered backwards, losing his line of fire, and as quickly as she appeared the Lycan female again withdrew to behind her companions so as to avoid Casper's return fire. As the Mercenary regained his balance one of the male Lycans stepped forward and raised his pistol, three shots rang through the air, the mercenary stopped, his pistol fell from his hand as he fell to his knees.

"No!" Casper screamed at the top of his voice "Alex!" However it was too late, the mercenary fell, and his body began to writhe in pain as his pale white skin began to crack, giving way to an eerie blue light. Casper and Chastity, sat there helpless, unable to help there fallen comrade, due to the suppression fire of the other Lycans. Then Casper heard it, the sound of two pistols falling empty. He leapt from his shelter and charged at them. Connecting with a heavy right hand, he took down the Lycan that had killed Alex. He began delivering a series of sickening shots to his face, the blonde tried to restrain him, however he easily cast her aside. Then he heard something that caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Mercenary!" A voice yelled to him. Casper stopped what he was doing and turned. He saw the lycan wearing a sergeant's uniform holding Chastity by the hair and pointing a gun at her. "Step away from my team mercenary!"

"You're a dead man!" Casper yelled to him

"Not before you blood." Casper felt a sharp blow to his head, and then nothing, darkness. He fell to the ground as the larger of the two males stood over him with a sledgehammer in his right hand.

"Who the hell are you people?" Chastity demanded as she struggled against the Lycan that was holding her.

The man just looked down at her "The only reason that Mercenary is still alive is because I know someone who wants to kill him personally, along with your boss. You take him, and you go back to your mansion and you give Malachi a message."

"What message?" Chastity breathed

"You tell him… New Orleans changed nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She nodded

"Go" The Lycan told her as he threw her to the ground roughly.

"I'm not leaving her." Chastity told the Lycan as she nodded towards Abigail.

"She's with her own people now."

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asked nervously

"Lady Abigail…" The Lycan in the Sergeants uniform began with a slight bow "I'm Mack, team leader; this is Drew, Hanoi and Alice. We've been sent to retrieve you from the Vampires custody."

"Sent by whom?" Abigail asked, swallowing hard as she did.

"Daniel"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**La Guardia International Airport- New York**

"Hurry up Chastity" Malachi began "This has been a fucked up evening!"

"Boss" She whined "We've been hit."

"Are you okay?" He snapped "What happened"

"Lycan's… Daniel and Abigail betrayed us… they killed Alex."

"Casper?" Malachi asked

"He's alive boss."

"Forget Mandrake…" Malachi spoke calmly "Get back to the mansion, I'll see you when you get there."

"We're closer than you boss." She reminded him.

Malachi, still sat on his spot on top of the aircraft hanger looked beyond the runway to a small heliport "That won't be a problem."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Sewers of New York City**

The Lycan retrieval team guided Abigail to an underground lair, they had done little to answer the questions she put to them, finally a small den came into sight, and Daniel was there waiting for her "What's going on?" She demanded as she approached Daniel

He gently cupped her cheek and kissed her full lips "You do not deserve to live the life of a prisoner, we are going to unite our people, show the vampires that we are not the dogs they make us out to be. We will avenge my brother; you're father… all of our kind."

"What are you talking about" She almost yelled at him "Do you know what you've done to us? You've just signed our Death warrants."

"No My Love" he assured her "We are slaves no more."

Abigail pulled away from Daniel and rested her head in her hands "I had a deal with Malachi Daniel… he was gonna let us live our lives… and now you've ruined it."

"No, we'll survive" He assured her "We will thrive!"

Abigail turned to the retrieval team who had brought her to the lair "Where is the fifth member of your team Mack?" She asked the leader

"She'll be here soon Ma'am" He replied

Abigail let out a slight laugh "The six of you are going to bring down the Vampires? What the Hell is wrong with you!?"

"I thought you would be pleased." Daniel told her, as he lead her away from the other Lycans."

"Pleased?" She answered him in a hostile whisper "We were safe there Daniel, we had shelter, food… we had each other. What are we gonna do now Daniel? We're hunted… and food, where are we going to get our blood from? Have you thought about that. Because I am not feasting on Humans and neither are you. And you dare speak about avenging my father, if he were here, and he found out you had me living in a sewer he'd tear your heart out himself! And… you bought in Mack's team! They were a sleeper cell Daniel, my Father put them here should New Orleans ever fall, at least we'd have some back up. And now, they're just as screwed as us."

"So you want to go back?" He asked her "You want to leave me for them?"

"Of course not." She sighed as she rested her head on his chest "But…this isn't you Daniel, you're a peaceful man… a spiritual man. You hate war."

"It will all be over soon." He assured her, as he removed a book from his jacket "This book contains the truth about the blood lines. Soon the Vampires will not be a problem, and then it will just be you and me My Love."

Abigail was overcome with a sudden pained expression as Daniel wrapped his arms around her "And what about Nina?" She said in a hollow tone "She's my only friend Daniel… are you going to take her away from me as well?"

"You were nothing more than a pet to her."

"That's not true" She sulked

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Estate**

"Sshh, It's alright Child" Amelia spoke soothingly as she brushed a hand through Nina's hair. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She moaned "I was just sitting here… when Daniel came in through the door, he was acting weird, demanded I give him the book and when I said no… he just knocked me out and took it." She let out a sigh and buried her head in her hands "I'm sorry My Lady… I should have done more to stop him."

"Nonsense" Amelia whispered gently as she wrapped an arm around the frightened princess "I assure you my dear, I will personally see to it that this beast pays for what he has done here today." Amelia's attention was drawn to the sound of the library doors opening again, only to have Dimitri enter.

"Are you alright Princess?" He asked Nina. She gave a slight nod and allowed him to continue "My Lady may I have a word with you?" He asked Amelia. Amelia gave Nina a reassuring pat on the knee before joining the head of the council in the corner of the room. "My Lady we have several problems."

"That is something of an understatement." She dismissed him "The Lycans have the book, the birth of the covenant is in the hands of our blood enemies."

"We also have a more immediate problem." He cringed "One of Casper's men was killed."

"When?" Amelia demanded

"Minutes ago." He answered her "Gunned down by a Lycan retrieval team… they took Abigail."

"Abigail?" Amelia asked "What does that child have to do with anything?"

"It appears Malachi was having her transported to the Airport, so that she could assist him with his dealings with Mandrake."

"Foolish boy" She sighed "Who else was involved in this?"

"Casper and Chastity." He replied quickly "It… it appears that before he left the mansion, Daniel… Daniel took out the Ziodex Special forces team that guards the mansion."

Amelia grabbed Dimitri by the throat and pinned the struggling Council Member to a book shelf "You mean to tell me that we have no daylight Guardians… This must have happened hours ago… why was nothing done about this?"

"Forgive me My Lady!" Dimitri squirmed "We're still reinstalling the security systems… after the battle with Lord Viktor."

"Damn it" Amelia spat as she allowed Dimitri to fall to the dusty carpeted floor. She took a deep breath and composed herself before helping the Councilor back to his feet, and fixed his collar for him "You are to send every Death Dealer in this coven into New York City… I want Daniel and his coconspirators found, and dealt with. Is that in anyway unclear?"

"Perfectly clear My Lady" He bowed nervously, before taking his leave.

"Come Child" Amelia encouraged Nina softly, as she offered her hand "Let us retire."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The doors to Amelia's Throne room came flying open as a furious Malachi entered the luxurious room. "Malachi!" Nina exclaimed, as she rushed from Amelia's side to greet him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her franticly as he inspected every inch of her face "What did that dog do to you?"

"Just a knock" She replied in a relieved tone

"I'm gonna kill him!" He sneered through clenched teeth

"No" Nina moaned "Just… just stay here… with me for a while."

"Of course." He told her gently kissing her lips "Whatever you want."

"A word" Amelia demanded from her throne "Now! Nina excuse us please." Malachi approached the huge golden throne and bowed to his mistress as Nina exited the throne room. "I do not know what kind of deal you and Abigail made recently… nor do I care, however I think it is fair to say that it has backfired."

"That's a fair analysis" He conceded

"When you bought that dog into my house I told you it was a mistake, but you ignored me because you thought you could use him. You went against everything we believe in by letting him stay, he was a General in Lucian's army, he is the last of Lucian's bloodline, he is the butcher of Trinity, he has killed Death Dealers; but none of these things seem to bother you. Well now he has harmed the woman you love so much… I would be upset about you putting me at risk by bringing him here, but I can put down a mangy dog without breaking a sweat… Nina can not… and because of that animal the Princess of this Coven has been attacked in her own home. An animal YOU allowed to stay… Daniel may have struck the blow Malachi, but she is a victim of your arrogance. Now Get Out!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi allowed the doors of Amelia's Throne room to close behind him, her words resonated in his ears, she was right it was his fault. He cast a glance to one of Casper's mercenaries who was waiting for him outside "Steven… get the rest of your guys together, intercept Casper and Chastity. Tell Cas, I don't want him to come back to the mansion, I want all of you… the whole team to proceed to Seattle, take out Chairman Cain, and burn Mandrake to the ground. Lets see how well the Lycans do without their benefactors."

"Yes Sir."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure you're alright?" Malachi asked Nina as she lay on a couch, her head resting on his lap.

"Yes Malachi" She grinned "You can stop asking me now."

"I'm sorry" He sighed "I never should have let Daniel live, I should have let Viktor take care of him."

"It's as much my fault as yours." She reassured him "I wanted Abigail to have someone she loved here."

"Your going to miss your pet aren't you?"

"She's not a pet Malachi!" Nina snapped at him "She was my friend… I loved having her here. Truth be told I feel lost now."

"That's why Vampires and Lycans can't be friend's angel. The truth is we were born to fight each other, like cats and dogs you see."

"What was so important about that book Malachi?" She asked him seriously "Why did Daniel need it so much."

Malachi paused for a moment "It… It gives a truthful account of the rise of the Vampires, up to and including the defeat of William."

"I know that… I've read it myself, but what can he do with that?"

"As you know the book was written by Andres Tannis, who before an unpleasant exile was the coven's chief historian. And it was written in blood."

"Whose blood?" She asked in a horrified tone

"Believe me you do not want to know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Brooklyn New York**

A lone man hurries through a series of back streets, he is pale and gaunt and from the look of him in serious agony. He wears the worn and tattered combat fatigues of a war veteran, one of the many that had been forgotten by those he had fought for. He stops, and allows himself to cough, as he feels an excruciating pain shoot through his body. He stumbles into an alley way, where he comes across an old bearded man, drunk on some cheep booze "Semper Fi" brother, the old man coughed "Welcome to a land fit for heroes."

"Get away from me." The man choked

"Come on brother… spare some change… I wan in the corps to you know."

"Does it look like I got any fucking change on me old man?" He yelled at him

"Take it easy there brother… I'm your friend out here."

"Oh fuck!" The man screamed as he sank to his knees, and clenched his side.

"You okay man?" The tramp asked him. The young man began to cough up blood as his body contorted in an unnatural way, his dog tags jingled around his neck, as his skin turned a leathery black, his mouth became filled with razor sharp fangs, and his fingers extended into razor sharp claws. "Oh sweet Jesus" The tramp cried, as the creature took hold of him, the veteran looked into onyx black pools that were the creatures eyes, until suddenly they changed to a shade of green, the creature neither man nor beast, feasted upon the unfortunate soul, tearing flesh from his neck, he then left the man where he lay, and disappeared into the darkness.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 51**

**An Old World Interlude**

The noise that echoed through the hallowed halls of Ördögház as armies of workers toiled day and night to restore Viktor's seat of power, to bring back the majesty and opulance that had been destroyed by Markus's Wrath nearly fifteen years previos. Erika almost winced in pain as the continuous pounding and shrieking of drills and sledgehammers reverbirated within her mind. "Be careful with that!" She snapped at a pair of workmen as they attempted to hang a chanderleer. Things had changed so much since the last time she dwelled within these walls, she had gone from being a humble maid, a sycophant to Kraven, to being one of the most influencial Vampires in this restored coven. She walked with a new confidence through the halls of Viktor's mansion, flanked as always by the warriors she herself had sired. Along with Alexei she had recruited so many hired guns to make up her legion, men who would wear the same uniforms as Kraven, who would help her cary out his wishes, yet of the hundred, perhaps more men she had recrutied only a dozen had survived the bite, and even though they proved no match for the Death Dealers. She looked over her shoulder at the three men following her, decked out in black overcoats, carring machine guns; three men all that was left of her army. Even Alexei, her sweet Alexei, he had looked after her after Kraven's demise, and now he too was gone.

The golden haired seductress entered an area of the mansion where the workers were not allowed. They came to the ruins of a control booth and a pair of huge stone doors, Erika paused before entering, she allowed her men to pull open the doors for her, the automatic controls long since destroyes. She stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the cold and damp room. It was the first time she had been in here since it happened… the masacre. It was the first time anyone had entered this room… anyone except Viktor. Erika swallowed hard as she took in the sight that awaited her, this room had always had an eerie feel to it, now it seemed damn right evil. The cold stone floor of the Elders tomb was cracked and upheaved, as if some great leviathan had burst through the marble, the three tombs lay cracked and broken, not one of the Elders seels was visible. Stood in the ruins of Markus's tomb, a gold and glass coffin, its lower half torn open. The only thing more disturbing than the sight that awaited her was the lingering smell of blood and ash. Cancel that she thought to herself, the only thing more disturbing than the sight of the room, was the sight of the gaunt and defeated Vampire Elder that sat atop the charred stone throne. Viktor had originally been a means to an ends, however she now felt a geniune concern for him. He was not the same man he had been before, it appears he drive, his power, his very essence had been taken from him, along with the ear that Malachi had bit off. It was as if he had stopped caring, the dessertian of Selene and Chastity along with Amelia's resistance had broken him. Now he did nothing, but sit there, brooding to himself.

"My Lord" She greeted him nervously "The workmen are nearly finished upstairs."

Viktor said nothing he just sat upon his throne staring vacantly past Erika to a crack in the door "When was the last time you fed my Lord?" She asked him "You must keep your strength up." Viktor continued his silence as Erika became desperate for a response "Please say something My Lord."

"I trust everyone has been assigned quarters?" Viktor croaked

"Yes My Lord" She smiled "Your quarters have been restored… would you like to move into them?"

"And I trust quarters have been prepared for Selene and Chastity?" He asked her with a hint of hope in her voice "For when they come back."

Erika let out a deep sigh "They are not coming back My Lord… They have both made their descisions. My Lord they have betrayed you."

Finally some feeling flashed across Viktor's cold blue eyes as he clenched the arms of his throne "Have quarters been prepared for Selene and Chastity?" He asked her sternly

"Yes My Lord." She bowed reluctantly.

Viktor nodded slightly "Leave me!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erika was escorted back to her quarters by the three men who still wore Kraven's uniforms, when work began to restore Ördögház, she hand selected her own quarters, the very same ones that had been assigned to Kraven. In one final attempt to get close to him. Erika was relieved when she finally got to the solid Maghony doors of her chambers, "Thank you gentlemen" You spoke softly as she turned to face her body guards "You are dismissed for the night."

"Thank you ma'am" The lead man bowed "Have a good evening."

"And you Carlson." She smiled before retreating into the sanctuary of her chambers.

The three men escorting her turned about and made where they way back to the main living area of the mansion for an evening of wine women and song with the laidies and maidens that had come to this place form New York. "You think she's acting weird lately?" Carlson asked his companions.

"Si" the man on his left answered him "Seniorita Erika… has been most distant lately."

"Yeah" The third man interrupted in a thick German accent "And I haven't been paid this month. I'm starting to think that this vampire gig might not be as sweet as I thought."

"True" Carlson nodded "And what about her insisting that she have a cryogenic unit installed in her quarters… that's just weird."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erika stepped out of the shower and slipped into a silk robe, tying her damp hair back she made her way into the luxurious bedroom that was now hers, she opened the huge walk in wardrobe, among all the leather and lace garments, as well as countless pairs of shoes, stood an unusual object, a bulky silver box emmiting a blue light sat at the bottom of the wardrobe, she bent down and typed in a six digit code causing the box to open, as it did, an icey breezed eminated from the metal structure, Erika reached in with a delicate hand and stroked several strands of blacks hair away from a cold dead face. "Hello my love…" she sighed contently as she carressed the dismembered head she had liberated from its icey prison in New York "…for one day we will be reunited. I promise."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 52**

**Contagion**

"Clear" An EMT yelled out as an old bearded man is strechered through the doors of an emergency room "We got a middle aged man with massive bleeding, it looks like he was bitten by something."

"Bitten?" A doctor asked as he inspected the gaping wound on his neck "Jesus… this is like the eigth one this week, where did you find him?"

"In some alleyway." The EMT reported

"Okay…" the doctor began with a sense of urgency in his voice "Lets get him to the ER."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Tragedy has struck Seattle tonight, as the world headquarters for Mandrake Pharmaceuticals stands in flames. The blaze began at sometime after midnight, and has been burning well into the early hours. As yet no statement has been released offering an explanation to this disaster. The blaze comes only days after the tragic death of Senator William Cain, the brother of Mandrake Pharmaceuticals CEO and Chairman Robert Cain. Although there is no indication that the two incidents are connected, as of yet. It is believed that…"_

The TV clicked off as Malachi lay back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt the petit form of his paramour stirring next to him "Sounds like Casper makes quick work." She spoke wearily as she rested her head on her lovers arm. "You think the Chairman's dead?"

"He is" Malachi nodded "Casper checked in earlier. Now the Lycans have no allies… no where to hide."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to go and wage a war… again." She pouted

"Because that's what we do angel." He told her plainly

"I don't want you to." She smiled sweetly

He looked down at her beautiful form, her sapphire blue eyes illuminating the otherwise darkened room, he allowed himself to smile at her relaxed manner and pulled her supple body close to his, dressed only in a thin negligee she wrapped his arms around herself for warmth "Maybe I'll let Cas deal with this one then."

"No you won't." She grinned "You always have to be involved."

"No I mean it…" he smiled "…I reckon it's about time Casper earned his paycheck."

Her curiosity tweaked Nina rolled over so she could face him "And what would you do instead?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know" he shrugged "I suppose I'll do what all the other old men in this country do… I'll learn to play golf."

"Golf?" She laughed "I can't imagine you swapping your walking cane for a nine iron. You can't play golf all the time though, what else would you do?"

"Who knows" he laughed to himself "We could do what other old couples do, go on a cruise or something."

"A night time cruise I hope?" she grinned "Besides… I am not old… I'm not even fifty yet."

"That's a good point." He conceded "I suppose I'll have to think of something else to do."

"When you're not playing golf?" She giggled

"When I'm not playing golf." A nodded, Malachi paused for a moment to gaze at the Princess he held in his arms "You are so beautiful when you laugh. You don't laugh enough anymore."

"That's because I'm always worried about you." She told him delivering a playful slap to his arm "Ever since I got you back it's just been one drama after another. We weren't even in the same state for the first six months… what with being kidnapped by Lycans and all."

"Yeah but these six months have been alright haven't they?"

"Four months Malachi." She corrected him "Four months, two weeks and five days. And in that time we've gone to war with the Lycans, Mandrake, Selene, Viktor and half our coven."

"Fair point." He nodded "But like I said… I'm gonna be here a lot more now, I'm going to leave the Lycans to Cas, and as soon as Amelia and I bag this Hybrid, I'm all yours."

"Promise." She asked with wide innocent eyes

"I promise." He nodded "It's about time me and you started to enjoy eternity."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well we've got him stabilized but I still don't know what's wrong with him." A doctor told his staff "Put him with the others, and keep a close eye on him."

"Yes doctor." An orderly nodded as he wheeled the old bearded man along a ward, "All these people with the same illness and you've got no idea what's wrong with them?"

"None whatsoever" The doctor answered as the orderly wheeled the patient into place.

As the two were about to leave the room, they were stopped by the sound of a patient sitting bolt upright in his bed, he let out a cry of pain. "Are you alright?" The doctor asked the young Asian man who was screaming before him "Help me restrain him." He told the orderly, as the two struggled to sedate him, the mans eyes turned an alarming shade of green, his muscles tensed and his teeth elongated into razor sharp fangs. "What the fuck." The Orderly muttered, the man swung an arm causing the doctor to fly across the room, grabbing the orderly by his collar he pulled him in close and sank his fangs into his neck, as the orderly lay bleeding on the floor the patient leapt from his bed and exited the ward.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina fixed an earring as she waited for Malachi to come out of the shower, she paced up and down her chambers, occasionally clapping her hands together, "My Lord!" A voice called from the other side of the door, "My Lord!" It called again this time accompanied by the sound of heavy knocking.

"Shit" Nina sighed, as she quickly buttoned up her blouse and opened the door "What is the emergency?" She asked the Death Dealer who stood there to greet her.

"I need to speak with Lord Malachi." The Death Dealer answered her

"He's busy" Nina told him "You may talk to me."

"I'm sorry Princess" He bowed "But I have strict orders."

"What's going on" a hastily dressed Malachi demanded as he came out of the shower,

"Amelia needs to see you… right now." He told him

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's the problem?" Malachi asked as he entered Amelia's chambers

"You should knock before entering a room Malachi." Amelia told him firmly

"If you wanted to see me you should have called me. What's with the armed escort?" He asked, pointing to the Death Dealer that had followed him in.

"I wanted to make sure you came straight here." She answered with a slight grin "There has been an incident, several actually."

"What sort of incidents?"

"A series of bites, that has lead to a mysterious sickness, resulting in violence ."

"Bites?" Malachi asked "Lycans?"

"No" Amelia answered him simply

"Vampires?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Definitely not." Amelia snapped at him

"Then what could it…" He suddenly stopped himself as his eyes widened "What hospital?" He asked her nervously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The automatic doors to the emergency room slid open as Malachi entered the hospital, his full length leather over coat was buttoned all the way up, clutching his cane he had struggled to prevent his eyes turning their vampiric green, there were ripples of unrest as the gothic warrior entered the emergency room, not least due to the men following him, over each shoulder stood a column of Death Dealers, six in each line. As Malachi came to a stop in the hospitals reception, so to did the Death Dealers stand to attention, the sound of their combat boots coming to a halt causing onlookers to jump out of their skins. "I'm here about your bite victims!" Malachi called out "Who do I need to talk to."

"That would be me." A doctor nervously stepped forward "And you are?"

"Malachi Davenport" He answered politely "These men and I have come to assist you with your problem."

"Thank you" The doctor told him "But who exactly sent you. The government?"

"Err… yeah" Malachi answered "That sounds about right, now take us to them."

"Okay this way." The doctor answered, as Malachi followed the doctor the Death Dealers again followed him, the doctor seemed somewhat unnerved by the twelve uniformed men marching in formation behind this mysterious visitor "Mr. Davenport if you don't mind me asking do you have much experience with unknown infectious diseases?"

"Oh yeah" Malachi answered him "I've had loads of experience."

"Really?" The doctor questioned him "What are you like twenty?"

Malachi paused for a moment "I've aged well" he grinned "Is this it?"

"Um… yes" the doctor answered as he opened the door to a ward "Eight cases all in the last week, patient number two is the only one to have regained consciousness."

"Patient number two?" Malachi asked him "Was he the one who bit your orderly?"

"Yes Sir." The Doctor responded

"I'm going to need to see him."

"Of course"

Malachi walked over to one of the patients who was laying unconscious before him, peeling back the dressing on his jugular he inspected the bite, "looks like a combination of Lycan and Vampire fangs" he whispered to himself. "Okay, let's see how dangerous this is." Malachi told his Death Dealers, resulting in two of them stepping forward and producing Uzi's from their jackets.

"Whoa… what's going on?" The doctor asked as he was restrained by a Death Dealer.

Malachi bore his fangs, and brought his wrist to his mouth, slicing open his arm he allowed the blood to trickle down into the patient's mouth. For a few seconds there was nothing, until the mans eyes opened, his blue eyes suddenly turned a shade of green, then jet black and then back to green. "Shit." Malachi spat as the man began to convulse, the first change to occur within the man took place in his hands, his fingers transforming themselves into razor sharp claws. Malachi jumped back as the writhing mans skin turned a leathery black "Fire" Malachi calmly instructed his Death Dealers, as the muzzles of their weapons exploded into gunfire, the creature was forced back against a wall, before lunging at his attackers. However before he could get to them, there comrades stepped in, as four men pounced on the creature another fired a pistol at any part of his body that was still visible. The creature would not stop struggling, it even managed to shake off a few of the Death Dealers only to have their comrade's taken their place. Fearing the situation was spiraling out of control, Malachi twisted the ornamental handle of his cane to unsheathe his silver blade, as he stood, weapon poised over his foe he suddenly reconsidered his actions, looking down at his blade he sheathed it, turning to his Death Dealers he asked "Did anyone bring a bigger sword?"

"My Lord" A Death Dealer answered as he produced a broadsword from his coat.

"Ah yes." Malachi grinned as he took the blade "That should do it. Move."

His Death Dealers scurried away allowing the creature to pounce to his feet with a vicious roar, only to be met with the kiss of cold European steel. As the body and head of the creature fell to the ground Malachi turned his head slightly, so as to look at the Death Dealers, and the doctor "Isolate this ward… and lock the doors, as of now this hospital is under quarantine… a total lockdown."

"Yes Sir." A Death Dealer nodded.

Malachi took a deep breath and reached for his cell phone "The hybrid was responsible for these attacks." He told the voice on the other end "And we have another problem… It's contagious."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 53**

**The Quarantine **

"And we have another problem… It's contagious."

"What is the extent of the infection?" Amelia asked, a slight hint of anticipation betraying her usual coolness.

"Hard to say." Malachi reported back "The hospital seem to have contained it to this ward."

"How many have been infected?"

"There were eight cases here originally." Malachi told her as he walked between the beds of the unconscious victims "However one transformed and escaped, he bit a member of staff on the way out."

"The victims?" Amelia asked

"All adult males." Malachi told her "But other than that there doesn't seem to be any connection between them, we got different a range of ages and ethnicities."

"I see…" Amelia pondered "Are all the victims together?"

"I'm waiting for the orderly to be brought down."

"I trust you have set quarantine procedures in motion."

"Of course My Lady."

"Very good." Amelia nodded "We have to work under the assumption that the entire city is in danger of infection… when the orderly arrives I am going to need you to… contain the situation."

"I understand My Lady"

"Is there anything you need Malachi?"

"I'm going to need every Death Dealer we have looking for these hybrids, Casper and his boys should be back in the city soon, I'll put them on it as well… and I would appreciate it if you sent Chastity down here… Lord knows I'm going to need her."

"Very well." Amelia agreed "Malachi… New York is a big city, are you sure you will be able to contain this situation yourself?"

"I don't really have much choice." He sighed

"You have my full authorization to use any means necessary."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mr. James?" Malachi asked politely as the young orderly entered what he was now referring to as the hybrid ward.

"Um… yes sir" he nodded "I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Malachi smiled reassuringly "Please, tell me what happened."

"Um yeah… sure" The young man replied, as he walked ahead of Malachi to where the patient that bit him had been sleeping "He suddenly came round… and started acting weird… you know like agitated and then…" The young man's sentence was ended abruptly as a silenced gun shot tore through the back of his head, as his youthful gaze turned to his death shroud the young man fell to the floor in a heap.

"I'm sorry young man." Malachi sighed genuinely as he placed the smoking weapon back into his holster. As he look down at the young orderly's now lifeless body he took a step back, turning his head ever so slightly he gave a simple nod to the Death Dealers that accompanied him, they all knew exactly what it meant. A Death Dealer stood at the foot of each bed, Malachi almost paused, each bed contained a victim, a helpless defenseless soul who never asked for this. His expression was ice cold, as if he were completely detached from the horror he was about to order "Ready weapons" He said dryly, the Death Dealers simultaneously cocked their weapons, the macabre clicking sounds echoed through the ward. "Fire." He ordered unfeelingly, as seven spontaneous bursts of automatic weapons fire cut through the silence of the ward. Malachi took a moment to look at each of victims, the orderly that lay dead at his feet, and the seven other men that had been killed in their beds. "It's going to be a while before the Ziodex scientists get here… lets make sure we don't get any nasty surprises… decapitate the bodies, I'm going to find out exactly what happened here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_There is confusion in New York City this evening as St Joseph's hospital is apparently in a state of Quarantine. No ambulances have been allowed in, and no patients have been discharged since six o'clock this evening. Despite numerous attempts the press has not been given any information, other than the fact that there has been a contagion. However the thing that is causing most confusion is the fact that this quarantine is not being enforced by the police or local law enforcement, but rather by armed guards from Ziodex industries. The masked guards dressed in black combat fatigues have surrounded the hospital in a ring of steel and have only allowed access to Ziodex Industries scientists. Both the Mayor of New York and the New York Police Department have refused to comment on the situation. The Ziodex tower in Manhattan, which is of course the World HQ for Ziodex industries, is also heavily guarded this evening with no word from the corporations spoke person._

_We will keep you informed of any developments, for CNN, I'm Judy Pope."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziodex Tower- New York City

Two suited men approach the uniformed security personnel that have set up a cordon around the Ziodex building "I'm sorry sir" One of the security guards began "But this facility is off limits to everyone but Ziodex personnel."

"Is that a fact?" The lead man smiled, as he reached into his coat pocket and produced a badge "Does this change anything?"

The guard took the badge and ID for closer inspection "Sorry…Agent Washington, but you know full well the CIA can not investigate domestically."

"Yes I am well aware of that." The agent replied "However we both know that this building isn't US territory don't we… In fact not a single square inch of property owned by the Vampires is US territory."

The security guard nodded and grinned "Very well agent, what can I do for you?"

"Tell Ms Davenport that I am here to see her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trinity Davenport relaxed in her chair as she overlooked the city from her spacious office, as head of security for Ziodex it was one of the rare tranquil moments she could find, of course she knew it would not last forever. "Ms. Davenport." A voice called out "Agents Washington and Burrows here to see you, they're with the CIA."

"Enter." She replied softly, as she span round in her chair so as to face her desk. The door opened and an armed guard dressed in black combat fatigues entered and stood to attention. "Thank you" She smiled politely "You may go." Trinity waited for the door to close before addressing the two Agents that stood before her "Is something wrong gentleman?"

"Ms Davenport you have dispatched a large number of armed guards to public places in New York City… and I am assuming that those guards are being supported by Death Dealers and their mercenary equivalents. Now what is going on?"

"Hybrids." Trinity smiled excitedly, like a school girl who knew a secret she shouldn't know "Lots of hybrids."

"Is that a fact?" Agent Washington grinned

"Oh I think we both know it's a fact agent." A cold English accent spoke from the shadows. Both CIA agents turned slightly to see a tall cane wielding figure looming out of the shadows "And you are going to tell me everything you know about subject six."

"Are we?" Agent Burrows answered him

Malachi immediately bore his Vampiric features and advanced on the suits "What is your name agent?" He asked menacingly.

"Burrows."

"Well agent Burrows… this has been an unfortunate assignment for you." Before the Agent had time to answer Malachi drove the solid silver point of his cane through the mans throat.

"Oh for God's sake Malachi." Trinity snapped at him as the Agent lay writhing on the ground "We've just had the carpets cleaned."

"Okay agent Washington" Malachi continued, showing the Agent the blood soaked cane "now you are going to tell me everything you know about the hybrid."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Agent Washington cast a nervous glance to the now lifeless body of his college, as Malachi forced him into a chair, and handed him a glass of scotch. "Talk" Malachi told him sternly as he perched on the edge of Trinity's desk.

Agent Washington let out a deep sigh "This situation is our fault… the Hybrid… Subject L6, we created it… it escaped from one of our facilities."

"How?" Malachi demanded

"A professor at Harvard…" The Agent confessed "…he managed to… synthesize the Corvinus Virus, he wanted to use it for medical research, but when we heard about it… the military possibilities for such a virus… well we had to have it."

"Continue."

"Once we could infect subjects with the engineered Corvinus strain… well, we put it to the test… we had limited success, especially with the Lycan strain… no point in having a soldier that cant fight during the day right… and then everything changed."

"Such as?"

"Nearly fifteen years ago…" The Agent continued nervously "…following the events you refer to as the Hungarian incident… the landscape of the entire Immortal World changed. Markus dead… Viktor presumed dead… Amelia in hibernation… you and Kraven dead." He paused for a moment to take in Malachi's reaction "It was the same on the Lycan side… Lucian turned out to be alive… he had an army; an army your people assured us did not exist. You assured us the Lycan were on the brink of extinction that was not the case. With such a drastic shift in power we were worried. Not least because we lost a key ally of ours."

"What ally?" Malachi asked with a raised eyebrow

"A man who knew a lot about the immortal war, we shared information… Lorenz Macaro."

"He's dead." Malachi reported

"When the dust settled, the two shot callers of the blood lines were Nina and Andre, we did not trust either. The President decided that we needed a defence against the immortals. Fortunately, the Hungarian incident also provided us with certain opportunities… "

"Michael Corvin." Malachi sighed

"That's right" The Agent nodded "When we knew the blood lines could be combined, we had a weapon that could potentially devastate the immortals."

"So you set out to make your own Hybrid?" Malachi asked shaking his head.

"We did… the first five attempts were disastrous… even at the genetic level, both species hate each other. But then we had an idea… we were using weak genetic samples… to far removed from the original strains. We wanted to take the first carriers… William and Markus, however we were never able to find their bodies. So we looked to the other Elders… there was no sign of Viktor… and strolling into Amelia's burial chamber would be impossible…you were the next best thing. The strongest… the only one sired by Amelia."

"You got to my body before Nina took it to Ziodex?" Malachi asked, feeling somewhat disgusted by this notion.

"No" the Agent laughed "No… you see Malachi you had spent the best part of a century hunting in this city… you have been injured so many times, left in pools of your own blood. And yet you never died… but that blood… well your boys didn't always get there first… that blood that carried those memories, we got a sample… a substantial one."

"When?"

"1999… we kept it on ice. We never thought just how valuable it would be."

"And the Lycan?" Malachi asked "First Generation I assume?"

"You assume correctly." The Agent nodded

"Now you see that's what has been troubling me, we got rid of William and those cleaners he turned, which means that the only other sample would have had to have come from… Dracon."

"Guess again" The Agent grinned "No I'm afraid one of your own is responsible for that."

A hint of anger flashed across Malachi's eyes "A name."

"Andreas Tannis" Washington reported back "It appears that his dealings with Lucian bought him the protection of several first Generation Lycans. We purchased a sample sometime before his death."

Malachi sighed in frustration and buried his head in his hands "Why does it think it's me?"

"We're not sure… you see its Lycan side dominates its mannerisms. Subject Six has little control over his ability to transform… when in his hybrid state… he is often confused, aggressive, animalistic. But… the blood memory he received from you seems to be the basis of his personality, his human side completely displaced by Vapirism and Lycanthropy. When he was first turned about nine years ago… something strange happened."

"What?"

"Well he hadn't returned to his human form for days… we assumed that he was stuck like that… but then after about a week, he was stood in his human form. His eyes were green… like yours, he addressed himself as Lord Malachi, he demanded to be released, he threatened to kill us all, that the wrath of Amelia would be brought down upon us, that she would raise the other Elders and destroy us. But that passed, his isolation allowed the Lycanthropy within him to assert itself… even in his human form he began to act feral… wild, we showed him images of Vampires and Lycans… he was unreceptive, until we showed him one of Nina… he started to pine for her, howling at the moon as if he was grieving a loss. Has he attempted to make contact yet?"

"Yes he has Agent" Malachi nodded through gritted teeth "In her bedroom, the woman I love, a Vampire Princess attacked in her own home, by a weapon you deployed."

"We did not deploy it!" The Agent snapped "It escaped."

"Well now its here!" Malachi yelled at him "And its contagious!"

"We know." Agent Washington nodded "Measures are already in place."

"What kind of measures?"

"The Governor of this State has just been notified that the whole of Manhattan Island is now off limits. The National Guard will be Mobilized, she will declare Marshal law, all off duty law enforcement personnel will be heavily armed and on the streets, assisting the National Guard and the Black Opps teams we are bringing in. Yesterday we began collapsing tunnels off of the Island, all rails, roads and bridges are being blockaded, all air travel, except for military helicopters will be grounded, and soon the Navy and the Coast Guard will be implementing a naval blockade. These Creatures will be contained, as of now this city is a Quarantine Zone."

"Malachi" Trinity called out beckoning him to a window, Malachi joined the young woman at the window, that over looked the City "Its already begun."

Malachi's eyes widened as the streets became filled with Soldiers and riot police, helicopters circled overhead, as armored vehicles began to advance on Ziodex positions.

"Oh and by the way Mr. Davenport." Agent Washington grinned "Ziodex armed guards will not be needed."

"Oh that is where you are wrong Agent." Malachi chastised him. "This is your mess… I'm cleaning it up, your forces will keep the streets clear of mortals so my men can hunt uninterrupted, they will engage the creatures only if attacked… this is my quarantine Agent Washington."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trinity watched as Malachi prepared his weapons and threw on a coat "You're going out there again?" She asked him.

"Yeah" He nodded "There could be dozens of Hybrids by now. I need to stop them."

"Malachi the board of Directors are not happy about this." Trinity told him "This is damaging profits… they want to see the Council."

"Fine" Malachi nodded "Set it up with Dimitri."

"Ms Davenport." A voice interrupted them "There is someone to see you both."

"Who?" Malachi demanded

"A doctor… he claims he can help."

"Send him in." Trinity nodded

The guard stood aside to reveal a well built, handsome man approaching forty, he was well dressed, clean shaven, with closely cut hair, and his blue eyes, although they did not show a hint of vampirism were able to stare a hole through both Trinity and Malachi.

"What do you want?" Malachi demanded

"I believe I can be of some assistance." The man replied.

"Why would I need you?" Malachi spat

"I'm a doctor." He shrugged

"This corporation has hundreds of Doctors… take a walk."

"I think you should reconsider that vampire."

Malachi bore his fangs at this mysterious stranger "You dare speak to me human? You better have a damn good reason for being here… what's your specialty?"

"Hybrids" The stranger answered with a grin.

His curiosity tweaked Malachi paused "And what would you know about Hybrids?"

"My friend was one."

"Funny" Malachi grinned "I can't see Lord Markus hanging out with you."

"Michael Corvin" The stranger replied "He was a friend of mine."

"What's your name human?"

"My name is Lockwood."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 54**

**Desperate Times**

Malachi took a moment to examine, the calm and confident man that stood before him "We're going to run a few checks on you Dr. Lockwood, make sure I can trust you."

"Fine." He nodded

"Show me some brief." Malachi ordered him

"What?" The Doctor asked shaking his head.

"Brief…" Trinity repeated "It means I.D. he's not from around here."

Dr Lockwood nodded and reached into his suit jacket, only to be stopped by the guard behind him aiming his weapon. "Nice and slowly." Malachi grinned. Dr. Lockwood slowly produced a wallet and tossed it to Malachi, who in turn passed it on to Trinity.

"It'll just take a moment" said Trinity as she entered the details of his driving license into the computer at her desk "Hhmm…" she nodded intently "Dr. Adam Lockwood, says here that he was employed by the Pentagon for six years, until about twelve months ago, when he left for undisclosed reasons."

"His connection to Mr. Corvin?" Malachi asked as he suspiciously eyed the stranger,

"I can't see one… no wait, after graduating from med school in 2000; he spent a couple of years as an intern in a hospital in Budapest Hungary." Trinity reported proudly "And he was there in 2002."

Malachi nodded intently "Dr. Lockwood I am a very busy man at the moment, so unless you can fully explain your connection to the Underworld and your involvement with the Hybrids in the next thirty seconds, I am probably going to shoot you in the face."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Adam asked him

"He means it." Trinity interrupted

"Twenty five" Malachi said sternly

"In 2002, my friend Michael Corvin was bitten by something and disappeared for a few days… more like a week actually. The next time I saw him he was with a woman named Selene, they told me what they were… and that they were on the run… from Vampires. They told me that they had killed two Vampire leaders… Viktor and Markus, and that they had killed the only chylde of the last remaining leader… which it turns out was you. Michael had no idea what he had become… and so I used to sneak him into the hospital, we ran tests, and learned the true extent of his abilities. And then your people caught up with them… they ran, and kept running. I heard from Michael occasionally… I tried to live a normal life… but I couldn't, my work at the hospital had gained some attention… various intelligence agencies from around the world wanted to know about the Hybrid… so I came home, to America, and took a well paid job with the government. I oversaw the entire project… I watched as the first five subjects tore themselves apart from the inside out… and then I watched as subject six descended into madness… I left it all behind; I couldn't take it after that."

"Well congratulations Dr. Lockwood." Malachi spat sarcastically "Your creation is tearing the city apart."

"Have you worked out how to kill them yet?" Lockwood asked seriously

"Decapitation." Malachi replied instantly

"Yeah… that's your best bet… fire works as well, but only if they are completely incinerated."

"What's the nature of the hybrid virus?" Malachi asked him

"Well… its different to Michael's virus… you see Michael's mutation was based upon the pure and original Corvinus strain. The one you're up against now has been engineered from scratch… it behaves more like modified Lycanthropy, which would explain the rate of infection."

"Does that mean Silver will have any effect on them whatsoever?" Malachi asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Afraid not."

"Alright." Malachi nodded "Well… I guess this means your onboard Dr. Lockwood… there is going to be a conference between the Council of Nobles and the board of Directors soon. I want you to work with Ms. Davenport here to put together a presentation."

"What's the point in that?" Trinity asked

"Because if they're listening to you they're not nagging me… so get it done!" He ordered her as he left for the door.

"Is he always that friendly?" Adam asked as he turned to Trinity

"No not usually… he must like you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Beneath the streets of New York City, amongst the rats and waste of a metropolis, two figures loom in the depth of the city cities sewers. These two men are Lycan, and just as they have done for centuries, once again they lurk in the darkness, shelter from the Vampires wrath. These two men Daniel, the strongest of the Lycans, the brother of Lucian, and the man known simply as Mack, leader of the last of America's Lycans stand side by side. They stand under a storm drain looking up at the city with a quiet awe, as the usually energetic buzz of the city is replaced by the repressive thuds of marching boots, sirens and general unrest. "This is not good." Daniel mumbled "The bloods and Ziodex are bad enough… but now the National Guard are here as well… they've occupied the whole city." Daniel swallowed hard as soldiers continued to pass over them, "Is there anyway we can get out of here?"

"No" Mack reported "The tunnels off of the Island have been mined, all bridges too, we're stuck here."

"Then we try and wait it out." Daniel sighed

"Agreed." Mack Nodded

"This won't be for long." Daniel assured his Comrade "That Hybrid may be a blessing in disguise, it should confuse the vampires for long enough for us to carry out our plans."

"You think you can decode the book?" Mack asked him

"No… but I know someone who can."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Malachi stood alone, perched on one of the lower roof tops of New York City, he watched intently as the police and National Guard patrolled the city, enforcing a curfew, he knew this would have to flush the hybrids out; his only worry now was how many of them were there? Dozens? Hundreds? All he knew was that he was in for one hell of a fight. And then there was Daniel…he too would have to be dealt with. He needed a vacation. He suddenly felt something, a disturbance in the air, he could feel someone approaching him, descending from one of the taller buildings to his own solitary platform, he relaxed after a split second, it was one of his own. Malachi heard the sound of expensive Italian leather hitting the roof top, and then proceeds to walk over to him "You took your time." Malachi spoke coldly.

"Sorry about that boss." Casper grinned, as he stood by Malachi's side.

"Good work at Mandrake." Malachi told him

"My pleasure." He nodded "What do you want me to do here?"

"Deploy your men alongside the Death Dealers, have them sweep the city… terminate any Hybrids and Lycans on sight."

"Already done boss." He reported immediately "Where do you need me?"

"Take Chastity out, she's never been involved in a hunt this big. I want you to show her the ropes… but keep her safe."

"You got it." The mercenary nodded

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene lay on her hotel bed, just staring up at the ceiling; she had been like this for hours. Her thoughts were deafening, she remembered back to her fight with Malachi… when he told her how lonely she was, he was right… she had gone after him, with the intention of killing him… and yet in that one instance he touched her face, the hatred melted, she wasn't in love with Malachi… she hadn't been for a very long time… if she ever was at all. But just that brief moment of physical contact, the caring intimate touch of another… shame he had to go and ruin it by head butting her, but he was just looking after himself. Selene grinned to herself, how many times and her and Malachi fought, and yet they still went through the pretence of hating each other… they both knew full well that after a few minutes they'd go back to being… well whatever they were. Selene actually liked it when they fought… he'd always end up holding her afterwards. What exactly is the nature of their relationship? Selene thought to herself, it started off Romantic… very romantic. She smiled to herself as she remembered just how charming he was when they first met… how he could be a monster to the rest of the world, and yet be a prince to her. Selene allowed another silent laugh to escape, both great covens were buzzing when rumors of their relationship spread, the Council had already made wedding plans… a Union of Viktor's and Amelia's chyldren. But romances didn't always last forever, and then they became friends… then they lost touch… Selene closed her eyes in a moment of regret… she had killed him… but he didn't stay dead… he came back… and now they were here. She remembered how Malachi had told her that Selene only wanted him to get at Kraven… ridiculous! Selene thought to herself, or absolutely correct…Kraven… her mind half hissed, and half wept… her eternal love… her eternal hate… whatever it was she could not live without him… And then there was Michael… oh Michael, the only good man she had ever loved… but did she love him… of course… well she wanted to at least… she loved the idea of loving him… and now that he's gone she feels empty… hollow, and yet she still allows herself to think… to dream about Kraven… the man she hated… the man she loved…she thought of Kravens body floating in that stasis tank… with the exception of the wound on the shoulder… it was undamaged… if she could find the head… she knew she could bring him back. But was that the right thing to do? He was a coward… a traitor… if she brought him back… no… she couldn't… this was torture… she hated the thought of being with him… but being away from him was killing her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's late." Adam yawned as he turned away from his computer.

"You need to get used to that." Trinity smiled "Vampires like the dark."

"But you're not a vampire." He noted

"No I'm not" the young woman nodded "But I work with them… so I have to keep their hours."

"So you're going to keep on working until sunrise."

"Absolutely" She grinned widely

"And what then?" Adam asked, engaging her in conversation "Sleep all day?

"Not all day" She dismissed him, feeling a little embarrassed "Why are you so interested?"

"I wondered if you might want to get a cup of coffee?"

"There's a machine down the hall." She told him, feigning innocence

"That's not what I meant" He told her, as he stared into her eyes.

"I've only just met you." She blushed slightly

"You might actually enjoy yourself." He encouraged her

Trinity considered his offer for a moment "We don't know that much about you… the vampires don't trust you… and believe me when I say that Malachi is very… very protective of me…"

"And so am I." A delicate feminine voice interrupted, both Trinity and Adam turned to the doorway to see a petit, youthful looking girl standing in the doorway to the office, her deathly pale, porcelain frame, clothed from head to toe in black lace.

"Nina!" Trinity exclaimed as she ran to hug her visitor

"Hello Trinity." She spoke softly, as she caressed the young woman's cheek with her slender silky fingers "It has been a long time."

"Too long" Trinity nodded "Um… Nina, this is Dr. Adam Lockwood… he's working with us on the Hybrid situation. Adam this is Nina."

"The Princess?" He asked

"The same." Nina answered him

"I'm honored."

"Dr. Lockwood could you excuse us for a moment?" Nina asked him politely

"Of course" He nodded, as he quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Cute huh?" Trinity smiled "He just asked me out."

"I heard." Nina replied in an unimpressed tone.

"And you don't approve?" Trinity sighed "Nina I am twenty six now, okay?"

"He is too old for you."

"Wait a minute…" Trinity exclaimed "Isn't Malachi like… sixty years older than you?"

Nina hesitated for a moment as she considered Trinity's point "That's different. Would your parents approve?"

Now it was Trinity's turn to hesitate "You tell me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's estate**

"My Lords!" A Death Dealer calls out, as he lightly knocks on the doors to the Council Chamber. "My Lords?" He repeats this time knocking slightly louder. "Shit" He whispers under his breath… taking a step back he readies his weapon and kicks the door off of its hinges. "Oh shit!" He yelled, as he began to open fire, and pull back "Someone help me! They're in the Mansion!" The Death Dealer continued to scream at the top of his lungs, as he forced his attackers back with weapons fire. "They've killed the whole fucking Council!"


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 55**

**Keys to the Kingdom**

He scurries back and forth, continuously, always trying to make sense of the world around him. As he paces the floor of the abandoned dockyard this poor soul tries desperately to remember something… but what? This was one of his more lucid moments… one of the few moments when that horrible form would not claim him. Yet even this brought him little peace… for someone appeared to be playing tricks on him, he gazed intently at some dirty yet still reflective surface "Not my face…" he mumbled to himself "Not my face… my eyes… but not my face... eyes but no face." He brought a hand to his unshaven face and stroked at the whiskers he had sprouted, he tried desperately to neaten the tangled matted mess that was his hair. "My clothes… they've taken my face and clothes." He continued to mutter as he looked down at the green Marine Corps combat fatigues that hung from his body. "Who's taken my stuff!?" He yelled. Then he heard something… a scurrying, someone had been watching him he followed the noise… into the corner "I know you're here… this is my place… my city. Did he send you? Him… the other one? The one who stole my face… my clothes… my Nina." The mans insane rambling did nothing to coax out his intruder… he finally heard the scurrying stop… he pounced… leaping over several work benches and disused machinery… he would have his prey. He landed perfectly… his eyes radiated a magnificent emerald, but then he stopped… he saw his prey… a girl… no more than sixteen, she was terrified… whimpering at the sight of this mad man. She tried to shield herself away from him… cling to the darkness. "Hurt…" he rambled "You have been hurt… bitten."

The young girl looked up at him revealing a gaping wound on her neck… "It happened days ago…" she whimpered "… a woman… a woman with a red scarf… she bit me… and then the soldiers came to the city… I've been all alone."

The man twitched and flinched as memories… acts of animal instincts stabbed at his mind. A woman with a red scarf, he recalled a time, when he first arrived here, running through a park, clutching his side, trying to stop the beast… the abomination from emerging… he had dropped to the ground… and then there was a voice… a woman in a red scarf, asking if he was okay…his eyes widened in realization, he had bit her "Not me…" he mumbled shaking his head "not me, the monster… not me."

"Monster?" She whispered "Yeah, she was a monster. A last night… there was a pain, in my side… and… oh my god… I turned into something." The girl lost control and started to break down "My skin turned jet black… my fingers became claws… my teeth… fangs." The man looked down at her, her tattered clothes, obviously where she had turned "I killed people." The man looked at her with a mixture of pity and curiosity… and then he saw it… the eyes, they were the same green as his.

"All green eyes…" he continued to rant "They've all got green eyes… my eyes… they've all taken my eyes."

"Everything is so much more intense now…" the girl wept "I can see and hear… everything. I can smell and taste everything. I've smelt others like me… but when I've tried to approach them they have either run… or transform. Please…" she begged him, still on her knees in the corner "… Please, I know you're like me. You have to help me… you have to look after me… please… you're a soldier." She choked pointing to the uniform.

"Soldier…" he mumbled as more memories flooded his mind, drowning his perceptions, he saw death, rifles and bayonets "soldier… Boer… so long ago… still a soldier…always a soldier." The man stopped and again focused on the girl "Soldier" he nodded, as he removed his khaki jacket and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders "I'll take care of you… your safe with me… I'll keep you from him."

"Who do you mean?" The girl asked nervously as she pulled the coat around her

"Him… the other." He repeated

The girl looked at him, her head at a slight angle "You're not quite right are you."

"He's not right… I'm fine." The girl gave a frustrated pout, as the man inspected the wound on her neck "good wound" he nodded energetically "You'll be ok."

The young girl looked down at the jacket she was now wearing, there was a name printed on one of the pockets "Merton" she read it aloud, "Do you have a first name soldier?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"Malachi" he answered "My name is Malachi."

"Malachi Merton?" She explained

"Malachi Davenport." He corrected her

"The coat says Merton." She replied, somewhat confused

"That's not my coat." He almost snapped at her "He has my coat."

"Who, Merton?"

"No… the other." He exclaimed, frustrated by the fact the girl was not following what he saw as a simple story.

"The other what?" She demanded, completely baffled now.

"The other Malachi… he has my face you know." He whispered before hurrying off to another part of the factory.

"Hey wait for me!" The girl called after her eccentric new companion, as she hurried to catch up with him "I'm Zoë." She said breathlessly as she struggled to keep up with him. "Malachi… you said you'd look after me."

"I will." He assured her "But we need others… like us… to get it back… to be safe. Others like us."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You are upset aren't you?" Daniel asked solemnly, as he walked side by side with Abigail.

"Oh no I just love living in a sewer." She replied flippantly

"It is only temporary." Daniel said genuinely as he wrapped an arm around her "I promise."

"Can't we just have some time alone?" Abigail pleaded "Why do they have to be here right now?" She whispered, pointing to Mack and his team who were all fully armed, and deployed along the entrance to the sewer tunnel.

"Because we're expecting company." Daniel smiled

"Vampires?" Abigail asked nervously

"In a manner of speaking." Daniel replied with a grin.

"When?" Abigail asked

Daniel paused for a moment, until he could hear the sound of echoing footsteps approaching through the dark and endless passageways of the sewers "Right about now." He told her as he rose to his feet and picked up his battle axe. "Places gentlemen… and lady he told Mack's team as they moved into position behind him. "It's alright" he told Abigail as he held out his hand "Come and stand with me." Abigail nervously accepted and stood close to Daniel. The footsteps drew ever closer, until two silhouettes appeared at the entrance to their tunnel, they were large, men, with neatly groomed jet black hair… one of the men's hair reached down to his back, the others was shorter, their clothes were expensive, the finest black suits money could buy. They each wore an open collar silk shirt, one red, one of the deepest purple… Abigail thought they looked like the love child of Lord Byron and James Bond. They were every bit the stereotypical vampire… only they weren't "Lycans?" Abigail whispered. The men said nothing… they simply stood there eyeing Daniel and the other Lycans, one defiantly held his jacket open, revealing a shoulder holster. And then there was a third set of footsteps, the two men took up flanking positions on either side of the tunnel… a third silhouette emerged… much slender then the other two… a handsome, deathly pale man emerged from the shadows… he had curly raven hair that reached down to his shoulders, his clothes jet black and tailor made.

"Hello." He greeted them all politely… his sapphire blue eyes illuminating the room. "I believe we have some business together?"

"You're a vampire." Abigail observed suspiciously

"Yes I am My Dear." He smiled graciously "My name is Lestat."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So let me get this straight…" Zoë said loudly "You're the only heir to a Vampire Princess."

"Elder Princess… Markus and Viktor Elder Lords… Amelia Elder Princess… one awake two asleep always two asleep."

"Okay… glad we got that cleared up." She muttered "Okay, so you're the only heir, and you're saying that someone has stolen you're face and identity and is impersonating you."

"The other… we fought… he had men with him… men with suits… only Kraven's men have suits… a plot… betrayal… Amelia must be warned… they're holding her… and Nina… Prisoners… both prisoners… but how… who could create such a deception?"

"What about that Council you were talking about?" Zoë suggested

"Council… the Council was different… of course the Council was different… there must have been betrayal… we get to the Council… we get to the other… we get to him… we get the other… everything gets fixed."

"How do we get the other?"

"We don't… we means two… I need four… but not you… so there is no we… there is only me and them because you stay here."

"You need my help." She told him

"No… look after you… help you…" He rambled incoherently… "Have help." He smiled, as he pulled back the curtain he was standing in front of. The room the two were standing in was clearly the office of the factory supervisor, it overlooked the entire floor from an upper level. As Zoë looked through the window, she was surprised by what she saw, the had not expected there to be this many, there must have been more than twenty, all of them like her, most in their transformed form. They scurried about, they fed, but they did not fight, some conversed, and some just sat there. He gently took Zoë's arm and led her down some stairs to the gathering of Hybrids below; the crowd were wary, suspicious almost, a few of the males sniffed around her… one touched her… the self styled Malachi lashed out at him with a clenched fist and sent him flying into the wall. The rest of the gathering backed off, they seemed to fear him… he said nothing, he simply stood Zoë in the middle of the crowd and ever so gently caressed her cheek with the back of his Index finger. Many of the more feral members of the gathering took up a protective position around her, while her hybrid companion simply walked off across the room, "Four…" he muttered out loud "I need four… need four." Four members of the group, seemed to know that he was referring to them, three feral members of the gathering went after him, and a man who had previously just been in human form casually put his hands in his pockets and followed the group.

Zoë stood nervously as a group of feral males in hybrid form formed a cordon around her, her sides tensed and she desperately tried to avoid making eye contact. "It's alright" A voice called out. "They won't hurt you."

"Why have they surrounded me?" She asked trembling slightly

"Because they're protecting you." A young man grinned "You see these guys… well they're all stuck in their monster form."

"Monster form?" She repeated

"Well I haven't been able to come up with a better name yet, I'm assuming you've turned?"

"Yes." She nodded

"Me too." He grinned "All of us actually." He added, pointing to the other humans standing about the place "But these guys, they seem to be stuck like it, and I think whatever we've got, well it's doing something to their brains, cos they aint acting like people anymore."

"What about Malachi?" She asked intently

"That guys the weirdest of the bunch." He laughed slightly "But there is method to his madness, he found this place, brought us all here, and now he keeps us safe… brings us food."

"You trust him?" Zoë asked

"Where else are we gonna go?" He sighed sorrowfully "The National Guard's been killing us since they got here… I'd rather take my chances with these guys and that crazy bastard."

"Are we going to be okay?"

The man shrugged his shoulders slightly "The only one who seems to have any clue as to what's happening is Malachi, and Christ know he aint exactly the best communicator. Although saying that… these feral guys seem to understand him perfectly, the rest of us well we have a bit more trouble… all I know is that I pity the poor bastard that comes here looking to cause trouble."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I don't like it anymore than you do!" Dimitri yelled punching the polished oak of the Council's Chambers as he did. "But we don't have a choice. If we want to maintain our power we need to recoup our losses."

"The humans will not tolerate us siring a new army. Tell me Dimitri, will Death Dealers be able to protect this house from helicopter gun ships when they attack this mansion when the sun shines it's brightest?"

"I appreciate that Countess, but do you think humans can protect us from Lycans and Hybrids?"

"I agree with Dimitri." Lord Dante spoke up "We have to sire more Death Dealers. I mean honestly, we have so many people out tracking down these damn Hybrids, we can't even defend the mansion. Four Death Dealers, in the entire Estate, and one of them is injured."

"Which one?" Dimitri asked

"Jasmine" Lord Dante reported back, "Injured in training, Malachi has told her to rest up while she heals."

"Well that's just… great." Dimitri hesitated, as several members of the Council rose to their feet, there was a creaking sound, coming from behind the wall.

"Someone is in the passageway" A frightened countess spoke up

"Impossible" Dimitri spat as he pointed to a huge portrait of Amelia that hung on the wall, "no one has access to those but us." Dimitri's confidence soon vanished as the portrait, slid aside, revealing a dusty and archaic passageway. "Who dares?" He bellowed at the intruder.

A lone figure stepped forward, he was wearing the green fatigues of a United States Marine "I want my life back." He said simply before allowing his hybrid companions to spill out into the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My Lords!" A Death Dealer calls out, as he lightly knocks on the doors to the Council Chamber. "My Lords?" He repeats this time knocking slightly louder. "Shit" He whispers under his breath… taking a step back he readies his weapon and kicks the door off of its hinges. "Oh shit!" He yelled, as he began to open fire, and pull back "Someone help me! They're in the Mansion!" The Death Dealer continued to scream at the top of his lungs, as he forced his attackers back with weapons fire. "They've killed the whole fucking Council!"

The Death Dealer fired the last of his magazine, before turning to run, reloading as he did. When he turned again the feral hybrids were chasing him, running along the walls. Another burst of gunfire knocked one to the floor, sending it tumbling backwards. "Someone help me!" He continued to scream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Death Dealer kicked open the door to the Council Chamber, it took no less than a second for carnage to erupt, the feral hybrids immediately gave chase to the lonely defender. The hybrid who had been in human form dropped the remains of Dimitri to the ground and endeavored to join them, however "Malachi" or Subject 6 as he is known to the Vampires stopped him with a firm grip. "We should help them!" The hybrid said breathlessly. Subject 6 shook his head slightly, and stared at the floor vacantly. "Why not?" The Hybrid demanded.

Subject 6 suddenly gained some level of focus, and exhibiting an unusual level of clarity simply looked the other hybrid straight in the eye and told him "They're expendable." His companion nodded slightly and followed him back into the secret passage from where they came.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Death Dealer continued to evade his feral pursuers, they were gaining on him fast, yet he was able to drive them back, he knew someone had heard the gunshots and that it was only a matter of time before his comrades came to help him, but that may not be soon enough. Fortunately the mansion was empty at this time of day, he ran as fast as he could through the mansions corridors, leading them away from the East Wing, the wing in which Amelia's throne room was housed. Instead he ran towards the Death Dealers quarters, not that there would be anyone there, they would all be in the city, or on duty, no, there was one, one person who he knew would be there. Turning another corner he dropped a grenade, it detonated just as one of the Hybrids was on top of it, blowing away its legs and most of its lower body. The Death Dealer did not stop to see the gory spectacle of the hybrid try and claw its way along the carpet, for he still had other things to worry about. "Jasmine!" He called out as he slammed into her bedroom door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh My God…" Jasmine breathed heavily as she rolled off of the naked form of her lover; in a state of pure ecstasy "Oh My Lord" she panted as she lay back, unable to say anything else "I am going to have to get injured more often."

"I'll second that." Her lover purred into her ear as he rolled over to look at her naked body. Her pale face was glistening with sweat, her fangs still stained with the blood of her lover. She continued to breathe heavily, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling as she allowed herself a contented smile. Her lover smiled as he ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair that was coming out of her loose pony tail. "Would you like so more?" He teased her as he ran a finger over her breast.

"Oh yes My Lord" She smiled, she waited eagerly as her lovers lips hovered near hers, he leant in for the kiss almost tasting her, however rather than the warm lips of his lover he was simply met with a hand pushing him away as she sat bolt upright.

"Jasmine?" He asked

"Gunfire." She whispered "We could be under attack."

"Jasmine its Thursday" He sighed in annoyance "Target practice remember."

"Oh yeah" She smiled as she lay back down "Where were we My Lord?" She spoke seductively. Another burst of gunfire caused her to jump with a start "That's too close for target practice.

"Fine I'll check" Her lover let out a frustrated sigh as he got out of bed, pulling on a pair of black trousers he reached for the sheer black shirt he was wearing "You stay there" he told her as he threw on the garment.

"No I better go." She told him "I am the Death Dealer."

"Maybe I just don't want you to get dressed." He teased her.

"Yeah well… It's my job." She job she told him as she fumbled around looking for her Underwear, she stood up and pulled the black silk thong up over her legs.

"Come to think of it you don't look bad like that either." He grinned "Look the gunfire's stopped… it's probably nothing."

"I'll just put my robe on, take a look and come back I promise." She reassured him

"Only if you put this on as well." He teased her, tossing a sheer black negligee.

"Oh very practical…" she giggled as she slid the item on "Now seriously pass me my robe."

"You know this is all going to be for noth…" The Vampires sentence was cut off by the deafening sound of a grenade explosion.

"Get Down" Jasmine screamed as she grabbed her lover and threw him to the other side of the bed for shelter, from fear of debris.

"Jasmine!" A voice screamed from the other side of the door, before the form of her comrade came crashing through the frame.

"Akio!" She shrieked at him, as the Death Dealer slammed the door behind himself and kicked a chest of draws in front of the door.

"Weapons!" He yelled

"On the wall." She replied instantly "What's going on?"

"There's a couple of Hybrids right behind me!" He took an assault rifle off of Jasmine's wall and threw it to her, "My Lord You'll need a weapon as well." He told her lover tossing him his side arm "Take cover." Akio and Jasmine stood side by side cocking their weapons and taking aim at the door simultaneously, while Jasmine's lover aimed his 9mm from behind the bed. A split second later they came, the two Death Dealers opened fire with everything they had, but the two Hybrids were able to force their way into the room, engaging the two in hand to hand combat. Akio made it his mission to destroy these things, Jasmine, in her scantily clad attire was more susceptible to the claw strikes of the Hybrid. When it looked like the three Vampires would fall, relief came, the two other Death Dealers in the house entered the room, and opened fire on the Hybrids, driving them back out into the corridor. The four Death Dealers and the Vampire nobleman continued to hold back the Hybrid, one had taken so much damage to the head that it simply slumped to the ground and stopped moving, the other one however was far larger and was able to continuously get close enough to do some damage before being driven back. "I'm out of ammo" Akio yelled

"Me too." One of the other Death Dealers called out

"And me" The third added

"Just me then" Jasmine smiled

The creature made a final run at the group, her male comrades prepared themselves to battle the beast however before it got to the door frame it was violently pulled aside. The Death Dealers were dumbstruck, then they heard a sickening click and a second later its fallen form slumped into view "What the hell." Jasmine choked.

Then a form entered their view, a form of such beauty and grace, she was dressed in a silver silk gown, and a diamond tiara rested on her head "My Lady" The four Death Dealers said in unison as they stood to attention. Amelia said nothing as she inspected her troops. She stopped at Jasmine, and tilted her head to the side; she inspected the sheer blood-soaked negligee that her Death Dealer had been fighting in "Hardly standard issue Jasmine."

"No My Lady." She replied nervously

"I was not aware that there had been a change in uniform policy. Is this what I am to wear next time I lead us into battle."

"No My Lady." Jasmine replied, as the corners of her mouth turned into a smile.

"That is good." Amelia replied "I imagine I would get cold." The other Death Dealers tried hard not to smirk "Go and get yourselves cleaned up, we have a Council to avenge. And someone summon Malachi, tell him he's taking me out on the town tonight… I would very much like to hunt these creatures."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 56**

**A hunting Trip**

Amelia had assembled her court in the throne room of her Estate, everyone stood silent, the Maids, Men folk and Noblemen gathered around the outside of the room; the Death Dealers, stood to attention assembled in front of Amelia's throne, all of them called back from the city, every single one of them stood to attention. Among the Death Dealers rest six coffins, one for each of the Council members. It was a solemn occasion to be sure. Amelia simply stared at her court making everyone feel nervous, until the huge oak doors were held open and a herald made an announcement "Lord Malachi and Princess Nina." The two walked hand in hand through the Throne room, through the columns of Death Dealers flanked by Casper Chastity and Casper's men. Malachi held Nina's hand as she ascended the steps to the Throne platform and took her seat on Amelia's left, he paused half way up the stairs, he did not want o take the seat on her right, that was the Viceroy's, Eli's and it always would be. He stopped and looked at Amelia, who in turn gave him an approving nod. Once again Malachi descended the stairs and stood amongst the Death Dealers, while all the while Casper and Trinity kept a discreet yet reassuring distance from him. He walked past several Death Dealers to a coffin, Dimitri's, he placed his hand on it, and hesitated, he remembered everything he and his old friend had been through, good and bad, and he thanked Amelia, that Nina was no longer part of the Council. "Our home has breached for the last time." He spoke coldly. "These Monsters killed our Council, they must be made to pay. Akio!"

"My Lord!" The Death Dealer called out.

"You've just been promoted." He told the Death Dealer unfeelingly "You're Selene's replacement… head of the Death Dealers."

"Thank you my Lord." He responded dutifully

"Jasmine!" Malachi called out.

"My Lord!" She responded

"Jasmine you did well, but you were supposed to be injured, I do not appreciate being made a fool of."

"My apologies My Lord!" She bowed

Malachi walked up to a handsome noblemen, and stopped mere inches from his face "Lord Benjamin." He smiled.

"Malachi." The nobleman replied

"I Hear you were shagging one of my Death Dealers when all this was going down."

"Jasmine and I are in love." He sneered defiantly

"I don't care!" Malachi hissed "You were involved in the battle were you not?"

"I was." Lord Benjamin nodded

"Well you shouldn't have been!" Malachi insisted

"Are you saying I should have run?" Benjamin asked him

"That is exactly what I am saying." Malachi hissed "You are a pure blood! Born not bitten, the Elder Family aside you and your like are the most important Vampires in the blood line. You must be protected at all costs."

"I would never leave Jasmine's side." He said firmly

"In a battle you do." Malachi Chastised him "She is just like me, just like every other warrior here, she is expendable, you are not."

"Malachi!" Amelia called out, beckoning him to her throne "Be a dear and dismiss everyone."

Malachi bowed and turned back to the coven "Everyone out." He snapped "Death Dealers, back to the City. Except you Jasmine."

"What do you mean except me?" She demanded

"Do you love Lord Benjamin?"

"With every fiber of my being." She answered confidently

"Do you accept him as your mate?"

"Of course" She nodded

"Then I Cant have him worrying about you, and risking his life standing with you again." Now you are confined to the Mansion until I say otherwise. Final word on the matter." Malachi watched as the Coven filed out, except for his team, he walked up to Nina, and placed a delicate kiss on both her forehead and her lips "Stay with Chastity" he whispered softly as he guided her out, he waited for all the doors to close, until it was just him and Amelia left in the room. "My Lady." He bowed

"Walk with me my sweet." She gently encouraged him, as she took his arm and exited the via the private door behind her throne. Amelia leant against Malachi as he guided her through the mansion towards her quarters. As she arrived she instinctively slowed down, knowing full well that Malachi would step ahead to open the door for her, as he did she smiled to herself and brushed past him. "Wait there." She instructed him as she walked behind a screen in order to get changed. "Do not look." She told him, as she stepped further behind the screen and slipped out of her dress. Malachi's eyes were fixed on the opposite wall, it always amused her how exactly he followed orders. Amelia slid into her leather cat suit, it was so tight, and yet Malachi continued to stare at the wall as he had been told, not even tempted to look, Amelia grinned to herself "Malachi, put your left hand in the air." She called out. Malachi did so without hesitation, her grin grew wider, "Malachi, stand on one foot and hop around." She instructed him, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Are you mental?" Malachi exclaimed

"Maybe a little." Amelia laughed playfully as she zipped herself up and stepped out form behind the screen. "Help me into my amour please." She asked him, an unusual thing for Amelia to do, Malachi immediately stepped forward with a Kevlar vest, and slid it onto her shoulders "Oh no Malachi" she pouted "You know how I hate to wear human clothing."

"Not taking no for an answer." He ignored her as he zipped up the bullet proof vest.

"I do not like it." Her pout increased, as he made sure it fitted her snugly.

"I don't care." He told her, as he playfully tapped her nose with an index finger, causing her pout to melt into an immediate smile "Come on, lets get your amour on." He told her, holding up the plate metal and helping her into it "You know this stuff only slows you down."

"I am still faster than you will ever be." She goaded him, her slight Hungarian accent becoming more apparent.

"True" he shrugged, as he finished buckling her armor and took a step back "Your coat My Lady." He bowed

Amelia ran her hands over her leather coated hips "I think I will be okay." She smiled at him

"My Lady…" Malachi sighed "I would like you to reconsider."

"Why?" Amelia asked him

"Hunting these creatures will be very dangerous."

Amelia hesitated for a moment at his concern, before smiling widely, she leant over a placed a long lingering kiss on his left cheek "Do not worry my pet, I will look after you."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 57**

**Lestat**

An unmarked black Jaguar speeds towards New York City, passing various road blocks unchallenged. It's occupants, a Vampire Elder and her heir, the younger Vampire wears a look of concerns on his face as he drives his mistress towards the quarantine zone, his passenger however looks on eagerly, an expression of pure excitement visible on her flawless features. "How many have we killed so far?" Amelia asks, her words cold and detached.

"About two dozen." Malachi shrugged "They're strong, but they're not as strong as Corvin or Markus."

"I look forward to this hunt." She grinned slightly

"Well I don't." Malachi sighed in annoyance

"You would rather I was not involved?" Amelia teased him

"I would rather you were back in the Mansion with armed protection." He snapped at her "I can't guarantee your safety if you insist on endangering yourself like this."

"You seem to forget Malachi, I have been doing this for a lot longer than you." She reassured him.

Malachi rolled his eyes and slammed on the breaks, bringing the luxury car to a sudden stop "I don't think you know what we're dealing with My Lady. We have quarantined the whole of Manhattan Island, this is a very delicate operation. The Americans have deployed their troops around the entire stretch of the island, they're working they're way inwards, going building to building, checking every alley way. And they're taking heavy losses My Lady, they cant even return the bodies of the soldiers to their families because they have to be burned. Now, while the Americans are working they're way inward, Ziodex guards are working their way outwards, the idea is by the time we meet up most of the city will be clear."

"It sounds like an efficient operation." Amelia nodded

"Oh yeah" Malachi nodded "But that's the easy bit. You see the humans are just taking care of the strays; they're looking after the open ground. We've got to clean up the Underworld."

"Explain." Amelia demanded

"Beneath this city there is another world, an endless maze of sewers, storm drains and subway tunnels that stretches deep down. The Death Dealers have to police these tunnels, and when I say they are endless I mean it, you could hide an army down there. And from the amount of missing persons reports we've had, I'd say an army is being built. That's why I don't want you here, you haven't hunted this ground since you've been here, you don't know these tunnels like the rest of us. It will be dangerous."

"I am a big girl Malachi." She grinned slightly "You have organized all this yourself? You have been giving the orders?"

"It's my job." He sighed to himself

"Remember your first executive order?" She asked him

"How could I forget?" He grinned

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Amelia's Estate- New York: 1976**_

_Malachi knelt before Amelia's throne and kissed her hand "You wished to see me My Lady?" He bowed graciously_

"_I am vexed Malachi, ever so vexed." She sighed wearily _

"_What's the problem?" He asked intently_

"_This." She hissed as she threw something to her chylde_

"_A book?" Malachi asked with a raised eyebrow as he inspected the title "Interview with the Vampire." He read out loud "Any good?"_

_Amelia looked at him through hooded eyes "No." She said abruptly "It portrays us as a rabble of decadent… deviant… creatures."_

_Malachi allowed himself to laugh a little "Not to bad a description." _

"_This is serious Malachi." She snapped at him "There are points of similarity that reflect our way of life, the coven system, physical descriptions…"_

"_With all due respect My Lady." Malachi interrupted her as he held up the book "Are you trying to say that a human novelist this… Anne Rice is aware of our existence?"_

"_In this book… one of the principle characters is called Lestat. The description, his origin matches very closely with our Lestat. And he has always been fascinated with the Humans, he sees himself as an artist…"  
_

"_I don't buy it." Malachi grinned slightly "If you're saying what I think you're saying… then you think Lestat has… seduced some human into believing that there is a wonderful world of the night where Vampires come out to play."_

"_That is precisely what I think." She nodded "And if I am right, then it means that Lestat has broken the covenant by divulging our existence to a civilian."_

"_My Lady I know Lestat's an idiot, but no one has been stupid enough to divulge information about our world… not since Dracula."_

"_Just read the book Malachi."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Several hours later Malachi sat in one of the many lounges of Amelia's mansion, he was sat in a high back leather chair in the corner of a dimly lit room, his emerald eyes scanning the text intently. He reached beyond the arm of the chair to a small table where a large glass of brandy rested. Taking a sip he closed the book and slouched down into his chair. "Is this the book that has been causing so much trouble?" A weary voice asked him._

"_Viceroy" Malachi exclaimed as he sat bolt upright "Sorry I didn't hear you come in."  
_

_Eli made his way over to Malachi and sat in a chair opposite him "Well?"_

_Malachi raised an eyebrow and placed the book down on the table "Well… there are a lot of… coincidences. She must have got some of this from a Vampire."_

"_Anything that could reveal us to the population?" Eli asked_

"_No" Malachi said shaking his head "But it may undermine our credibility with those humans who already know of our existence… it makes us look weak, and slightly deviant… it could be used as propaganda."_

"_After all of these centuries the humans are still fascinated with us, yet they know nothing of our customs, they actually believe we sleep in coffins, that we have an aversion to holy icons…"_

"_Actually…" Malachi interrupted him "That myth is dispelled here."_

"_You should go and see Amelia" Eli coughed as he took the glass of brandy that Malachi had been drinking, and had a sip himself "I imagine she has orders for you."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_So you read it?" Amelia nodded "And?"_

"_And…" Malachi repeated "I think it's fair to say that our Lestat has been chatting to people he shouldn't have."_

_Amelia let out a frustrated sigh and brought a delicate palm to her head "Not only has he broken the covenant, but he advertises our existence in a best seller."_

"_What are you going to do?" Malachi asked intently_

_Amelia shook her head slightly before pausing, suddenly her head snapped up and she had a beaming smile on her face "I am not going to do anything."_

"_You're not?" He asked blankly_

"_No my sweet… you are."_

"_What do you want me to do?" He asked nervously_

"_That is up to you Malachi." She smiled sweetly "For three quarters of a century you have been tied to my apron strings, you have followed orders yet never given any. In a little over twenty five years I will slumber. You will be left in charge of my affairs, I think it is about time you got some leadership experience."_

"_You mean I can take care of this anyway I see fit."_

"_Yes." She nodded_

"_Sweet." Malachi grinned as he gripped the handle of his cane_

_Amelia rolled her eyes "Some advice…" she smiled "…you must remember that your actions have consequences. Lestat is Markus's favorite, if you kill him, I will be unable to protect you when Markus takes the throne. You also need to keep in mind the fact that there are two covens, you must be careful not to offend the others."_

"_Okay…" he nodded "I think I've got an idea."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Malachi sat at his desk with his feet up, he had a phone in his lap and was in the process of dialing a number, he listened to the rings, and then finally he got his answer._

"_Hello." A voice spoke_

"_Kraven" He greeted the voice "Malachi"_

"_What do you want?" The Regent asked venomously _

"_Read any good books lately?" Malachi asked him_

"_If you are talking about Lestat's than yes, I have. What the Hell was he thinking? We'll be laughing stocks."_

"_I'm thinking that maybe we need to resolve the situation."_

"_What does Amelia say?" Kraven asked with a raised eyebrow _

"_I was thinking that me and you sorted this out ourselves… no need to worry the Elder."_

_Kraven hesitated for a moment "Our… unpleasantness… during the war?"_

"_I think this is more important." Malachi replied _

"_And why do I deserve this honor?" Kraven quizzed him_

"_Look Kraven, I couldn't give a shit about that book. But I want Lestat out of the way, and so do you."_

"_Why would I want that?" He grinned to himself_

"_Because when Amelia slumbers, I get left in charge of this coven, you'll still be in charge of Viktor's. Now the Council will return to Budapest to keep Markus in line, make sure he doesn't do anything silly. I think we both know what I'm talking about. But even with the Council he is still the Elder, if he wants to he can put Lestat in charge of one of the covens, while he oversees the other, I for one do not find that thought very appealing."_

"_Okay…" Kraven nodded "We get rid of Lestat, you get your coven, I get mine and the Council keeps Markus in check. Essentially we run the show."_

"_That's right." Malachi nodded_

"_Where is he now?" Kraven asked _

"_Prague."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel and Abigail watched intently as the man who identified himself as Lestat studied the book in front of him with a microscope. "Impressive" he nodded to the Lycans "The birth of the covenant… an authentic copy. How much do you want for it?"

"Nothing" Daniel told him

"Okay… then WHAT do you want for it?"

"Your help." Daniel confessed "There is a war coming, I intend to win it. When I do I want a safe place for me and Abigail. When the ashes are clear, you'll be able to take the Vampire's throne. When you do, just remember who your friends are."

"Very well Daniel." He nodded "I'll just hang on to this for safe keeping."

"Be careful Lestat." Daniel warned him as he led Abigail away "The blood that book is written in could prove to be very dangerous."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lestat and his two Lycan enforcers made their way through the sewers having concluded their business with the Lycans, Lestat clutched the book proudly as he weaved through the bowels of the city's sewers. The three men came to a sharp corner, they were so pleased with their purchase that they did not even slow down to check who may be waiting. As Lestat turned the corner he ran into a six foot brick wall, holding a walking cane "Shit." He spat as Malachi raised his pistol and fired two shots, his lycan bodyguards fell writhing to the floor.

"You really should invest in better men." Malachi spoke coldly as Amelia came into view over his shoulder.

"My Lady." Lestat swallowed hard as he dropped to a knee

"Now tell me Lestat… what exactly are you doing here?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Prague 1976**_

_Lestat took another sip of champagne as he threw his arms around one of the many ladies he was with. He had been here for months, apparently he was on a good will mission for Amelia, however he allowed himself to be easily distracted. He had spent thousands of dollars living the high life, he pulled the woman down onto a sofa and traced her neck with his fangs. He pulled away slightly to look at her, she giggled a little, too much champagne. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips and leant in for a kiss. Then something strange, his lips made contact with something cold and metallic, he opened his eyes cautiously, and he saw he was kissing the a silver angel sat atop of a pedestal. He instantly recognized it as the sculpted handle of a certain walking cane. "Hello Lestat." Malachi spoke coldly as he held the cane between Lestat and the young woman._

"_Malachi." Lestat sighed with boredom "What are you doing off of Amelia's leash?"_

"_I've come to talk to you." He replied, his voice ice cold._

"_Well, we're not in the states now are we?" Lestat told him "You do not have any authority here, Kraven does."_

"_Hello Lestat." A menacing voice greeted the decadent Vampire_

"_Oh shit" Lestat sighed as Kraven's form came into sight and stood beside Malachi._

"_Can we talk in private?" The Regent asked him_

"_I guess I don't have a choice." Lestat sighed "We'll go into the back room." Lestat stood aside to allow Malachi and Kraven to pass him, however Malachi poked him with the point of his cane "I'll lead the way then." He conceded._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The three Vampires sat at a round table in a dark and secluded room, a bottle of wine, three glasses and a walking cane rested on the table's surface. Lestat looked visibly shaken as the piercing emerald and cobalt stares of Malachi and Kraven seemed to tear into him. "Would you like to go first?" Kraven asked Malachi_

_Malachi shook his head slightly "This is your ground, why don't you get us started."_

"_Very well" The regent nodded "You have gone to far this time. We keep ourselves hidden from the humans for a good reason. This book, this latest dalliance with decadence sheds light on our shadow. You have single handedly undermined the covenant, the Elders and both of us."_

"_Who the hell do you think your talking to Kraven?" Lestat demanded "Neither of you get to talk down to me. I am on equal terms with both of you. Malachi may be Amelia's heir, and you may be Viktor's golden boy but you don't get to touch me without Markus's blessing."_

"_That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Malachi spoke up "Amelia is very disappointed in you, the Council is furious, they are demanding your head."_

"_Markus will never allow that!" Lestat hissed_

"_Really" Kraven laughed slightly "He let Viktor and Amelia imprison his own brother in order to keep the peace, he did not object to Tannis being exiled, do you really think he values you that much?"_

_Lestat nodded and swallowed hard "The two of you represent everything I hate about the blood line. Look at you…" He spat venomously "…Always scheming and fighting. Never content unless you're waist deep in blood. I AM AN ARTIST! I inspire people! That book is my way of bridging the gaps between us and the humans. But you can't understand that can you? You hate the fact that two cultures can get along… you hate the fact that we can learn from each other… That's the problem with this world, power rests with bureaucrats and warriors. The two of you are pathetic, following orders… you destroy, I create… you hurt, I heal… you conspire, I inspire. The Council want my head?" Lestat nodded "Very well."_

_Malachi rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair "Have you finished? He got no answer from Lestat "Good." He continued "The Council want your head but luckily you've got two very influential friends. Me and Kraven. You see you're right, we are all equals, and as such we have to look after each other, which is why we have convinced Amelia not to kill you."_

"_What's the catch?" Lestat asked nervously_

"_Exile" Kraven answered him "You are to have no contact with the Vampire world, you will not be able to reside in the United States, Great Britain or any where in Europe. You will go somewhere far away; keep your head down until such a time you may be called back. Is that understood?"_

"_It is" Lestat nodded_

"_We transferred one million dollars into your account, to keep you going" Malachi told him "Leave now and do not come back."_

"_And if I do?" Lestat asked him_

"_You will be killed on sight"_

_Lestat said nothing, he simply turned to leave closing the door behind him as he did. Kraven and Malachi allowed themselves to smile they achieved what they had set out to achieve, one rival was taken care of. However they soon stopped smiling as they turned to face each other, they began to stare each other down, their eyes becoming more intense; for Malachi had just realized that with Lestat out of the way, his only rival for dominance of the vampire world was Kraven; and Kraven realized that with Lestat out of the way, his and Lucian's plan was coming together nicely, and the only thing standing between him and Amelia was Malachi. "I trust our business is complete?" Kraven asked cautiously _

"_For now." Malachi grinned_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi grabbed Lestat by the throat and forced him up against the wall of the sewer "I'm pretty sure I exiled you." He hissed

"My Lady…" he pleaded looking past Malachi to Amelia "…please, give me a chance."

"You were already given a chance Lestat, was exile really that bad?" She asked him sternly.

"And what do we have here?" Malachi smiled to himself as he wrenched an ancient book from his hand. "Now I think that belongs to us." He told him as he tossed the book to Amelia.

"Malachi give it…" Lestat was cut off mid sentence by the sound of growling and heavy footsteps "Lycans" He swallowed hard

"No…" Malachi sighed in frustration as he dropped Lestat to the ground and drew his pistol "Something worse."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Adam Lockwood examined the headless bodies of several hybrids at one of Ziodex's research labs. He had been carrying out studies for days, he looked at two of his subjects, one in a feral state, the other in human form. "Different effects." He mumbled to himself "It is the exact same strain but it has different effects."

"That's the first sign of madness you know?" A voice called to him "Talking to yourself."

"Trinity" Adam greeted her "Come and look at this. Do you see the difference?"

"Ones in its transformed state." She shrugged

"Yes… and its been stuck like this. The virus is having different effects on different people."

"Two strains?" Trinity asked him

"No" he replied shaking his head

"Then how do you explain the effects?"

He paused for a moment "When someone is bitten by a Lycan or a vampire, one of two things happens, they turn or they die. But this hybrid virus is so infectious that it doesn't kill anyone who gets bit, it simply turns them. But… it doesn't always turn them into the same thing. This one is constantly trapped in its feral state, it has a limited mental capacity, it probably behaves more like a first gen Lycan. This one however, seems to be able to transform at will, probably retaining all of its faculties."

"So how does that help us?" Trinity asked him

"By itself it doesn't." Adam shrugged "But I've been running tests on the blood."

"And?"

"With the exception of subject L6, only the feral ones are infectious. The human forms can't pass the virus on. We need to concentrate on the feral ones to stop the infection."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi loosed off a couple of shots as two feral hybrids charged along the walls of the tunnel towards the three Vampires. Shooting one from the wall to the mucky water below he leapt to engage the other, delivering a clubbing blow to the face. Amelia dropped the book she had been holding and gripped the other by its throat, bouncing it from wall to wall, causing the creature great pain. One of the creatures dragged a claw across Malachi's face, causing him to wince slightly "You little shit" He hissed as he grabbed the creature by its throat. The hybrid struggled to get free, however Malachi was able to hold him in place, he rose the barrel of the gun to the hybrid's face, and emptied what was left of the clip into its end. The creature fell to the ground, twitching, most of its head had been destroyed however the hybrid still moved "For fuck sake" He mumbled in frustration as he reached into his coat and pulled out a machete. He brought the blade down hard and severed the remainder of the head from the body. He turned to face Amelia just as she snapped the neck of the Hybrid she was fighting, as the body fell to the ground she pulled a sword from her back and with one graceful motion dispatched her assailant. The whole thing had taken several minutes; however their victory was tainted, for in the confusion both Lestat and the book had vanished into the night.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 58**

**Negotiations **

"Give me your hand." Malachi told Amelia as he helped her out of the sewer through a manhole cover.

"Most unpleasant." Amelia sneered as she wiped some of the muck from her clothes

"I told you." Malachi shrugged before turning his attention to a National Guard road block "Soldier!" He called out

"Identify yourself." The soldier called back

"Malachi, I'm with Ziodex."

"What can I do for you sir?" The Soldier asked

"There are two feral bodies down there, burn them."

"Right away sir." The soldier responded

Malachi turned back to Amelia "We are going to have to sweeping these sewers more thoroughly."

"What about Lestat?" Amelia asked him

"Forget about him." Malachi shrugged "Even with the book he's nothing more than a pain in the ass. Right now I am more worried about Daniel and the Hybrid… the one who thinks he's me. Did you see the security footage? He appeared out of nowhere, he sent the Ferals after Akio, and stopped the human form from going with them… he understands that the Ferals are expendable. He might be crazy but he's bloody smart."

"I want that book back Malachi." Amelia chastised him "Soon."

"You'll have it… hang on." He told her as his phone began to ring, he paused for a moment, he did not recognize the number "Hello" he answered.

"Ah I'm glad you survived that little encounter." A voice spoke jubilantly from the other end.

"Lestat." Malachi hissed "How does everyone keep getting my phone numbers?"

"That's not important right now." Lestat grinned "Let me speak to Amelia."

Malachi held out the phone "It's for you."

"Hello Lestat." Amelia greeted him

"Good to hear your voice My Lady." Lestat replied

"You dare play games with me?" Amelia asked sternly

"Of course not My Lady. I want to trade."

"The book?" Amelia asked cautiously "What for?"

"A very large sum of money." Lestat grinned "I will be at the Ritz in one hour and I will be heavily protected. Whomever you send may bring a small entourage, I look forward to seeing your negotiator." At that he hung up and Amelia passed the phone back to Malachi.

"He wants to meet, in an hour." Amelia told him

"I'll be there." Malachi assured her

"No you will not." Amelia told him "You and I are the strongest of us, we need to remain here, to kill as many of these things as possible."

"It won't take me long." Malachi assured her "I'll just go in there shoot a few people, slap Lestat around a bit and he'll give it up."

"That will not work." Amelia said, shaking her head "Malachi he is heavily protected, in a public place, and he has what we want, he has no reason to be afraid of us."

"So what's the point in sending anyone?" Malachi demanded

"Because my dear, fear is not Lestat's only weakness." Amelia allowed herself to smile slightly "I know just the person for this job."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two figures walk through the gloom of a sewer, their heightened senses over powered by the stench of death and human waste. One of the figures walks tall, his head tilted slightly to the left, he is distant and cold, however he allows his young companion to hold on to his arm, to offer her some level of security. The lead figure, still dressed in the combat fatigues of a US marine guides the young girl through the tunnels. "Malachi I don't like this." Zoë whispered nervously as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"I'll look after you…" He mumbled "Always look after you… look after all of us." The two of them came to an abrupt stop when they turned a corner, they saw the headless bodies of two feral hybrids, their severed heads not to far away "The other… he was here… stole my face… stole my men."

"Oh my God." Zoë choked as she brought a hand to her mouth "I can't take this anymore." She sobbed as she sunk to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. Her companion stood silent, studying her, his emerald gaze taking in every emotion. Then something inside him clicked, a voice spoke in his mind, louder than the rage, louder than the need for revenge. He reached out to her, ever so slowly and brought a single finger to her face, as his skin made contact with hers, Zoe looked up at him, her own emerald eyes stained with tears, and then he caressed her face so gently that she instantly relaxed, and almost smiled as her unlikely mentor wiped away the tears for her "Malachi…" she whispered.

"Ssshh angel…" he whispered back, in an unusual moment of clarity "…I'll protect you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A roar of laughter erupted as Lestat finished another of his anicdoates; he sat in the Ritz regaling high society with his escapades. He did of course leave out the fact that he was a Vampire, and that the men surrounding them were both Vampires and Werewolves. "Sir" One of his men called him, diverting his attention from his new human friends "They're here."

"Ah very good." Lestat smiled "Ladies and gentleman if you will excuse me I have other things to attend to. "Who did they send?" Lestat asked confidently as he made his way to a private dinner room that had been set aside for him.

"We do not know yet sir, only the negotiators security guard is here."

"What's his name?" Lestat asked

"Casper." His guard reported

"Casper…. Casper" Lestat pondered as the door to the dinner room was held open for him "Ah that's right, he's a mercenary." Lestat sat down in his chair while a waiter poured him a glass of wine, meanwhile his men; all armed now dispersed themselves behind him.

A minute or so later the doors to the luxurious room were opened again, this time Casper and three of his men entered, all armed. "I trust you are not the negotiator." Lestat enquired.

"No I am." A soft song like voice answered him, Lestat's attention was drawn to the voice, however all he could see were two of Casper's men. After a nod from their leader the two men parted to reveal the owner of the voice "You must be Lestat."

"Oh my…" Lestat begun, as his eyes widened "Had I known that there was a creature as lovely as you amongst our ranks, I would never have got myself exiled. How may I address you?"

"You will address her as Princess." Casper answered him

"Now, now Casper." Nina called him off "Let's all play nicely. Nina. You may address me as Nina."

Lestat allowed his eyes to roam every inch of his negotiator, she was magnificent, her flawless features, her sapphire eyes, the way her silk black gown made her skin look like snow "Nina" he repeated "So you are the Princess that ruled our people for a time."

"That would be me" she nodded as she sat down, purposely not waiting to be asked.

"You know Amelia only sent you to keep me off guard."

"Is it working?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh yes." Lestat smiled widely

"Good." She told him coldly "Then this shouldn't take long. How much do you want?"

"One billion dollars." Lestat replied

"Ridiculous." Nina spat "One hundred million not a penny more."

"That is quite a drop." Lestat told her "There is no way I am going to accept that."

"Then you are wasting my time." Nina sighed "We'll just have to get our goods the old fashioned way. Good night." Nina got up and headed to the door flanked by her men.

"Do you think that was a good idea Princess?" Casper asked under his breath

"Relax" she whispered back, "you saw the way he looked at me, there is no way he's going to let me walk out of here."

"Nina wait!" Lestat called after her.

She stopped in her tracks and allowed herself to smile "Men" she whispered, taking her seat again she twiddled her thumbs waiting for Lestats counter offer.

"Two hundred and fifty million." He sighed

"One hundred million." She affirmed her previous statement "And as a gesture of good will I will lift your exile, you will be able to do business with our kind again."

Lestat stared at her intently "Those terms sound acceptable."

"I'll have the money wired to your account now."

"I have one more condition though." He said with a sinister grin "You have to have dinner with me now."

"No." Nina laughed slightly

"No deal then." Lestat goaded her

"Lestat do you know who I'm with?" Nina snapped at him

"I'm sure I could hazard a guess… yes our lady's heir always did have superb taste in women. You know when Amelia first turned him, she had Dimitri and myself check into his past, we found his girlfriend, her name was Maria, beautiful creature she was. And Selene, well there were many envious vampires for that decade…" Nina rolled her eyes slightly, becoming visibly annoyed with Lestat "…of course, then there was Amelia herself." Nina's eyes widened as Lestat allowed himself to grin "oh you didn't know about that? Well that's the thing with older men Nina, they inevitably have histories."

"Yeah well, that was then, and this is now." She told him firmly regaining her composure.

"Of course" he nodded "Dinner?"

"I will have the most expensive thing on the menu, and so will my men. I will indulge your ego for one course, and then I will leave with the book and you will leave with the bill. I will not answer any questions that I feel uncomfortable with, and if so much as a hand creeps its way onto my side of the table you will be put down immediately."

"Has anyone ever told you that even when you are angry, your voice is like music?"

"Yes." She nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So have you read any of the Vampire chronicles?" Lestat asked her between mouthfuls.

"Most of them." Nina nodded

"You like them?" Lestat asked with a gleam of pride

"They're okay" she shrugged

"Hardly controversial though" Lestat exclaimed "I don't know what all the fuss was about."

"Oh come on" She laughed "There were so many similarities."

"Name one" Lestat challenged her.

"Those that must be kept." Nina answered "A clear reference to the Elders hibernation. The relationship between Magnus and the Lestat in the book is clearly a commentary on your own relationship with Markus, the physical descriptions of some of the characters. Do you want me to go on?"

"Please don't" he laughed "My egos taken enough of a bruising. So tell me, has this evening really been that bad?"

"You know Lestat, you are not a complete ass hole." She giggled slightly

"That is the nicest thing you have said to me all evening, I'm glad Amelia sent you."

"I'm glad I came." She agreed

"Who knows…" Lestat smiled "…Another time, another place."

"Stop it." Nina chastised him

Lestat let out a deep sigh and pouted slightly "You are so in love with him aren't you."

"I am" she nodded "You know when we first met, that first time we laid eyes on each other, I knew that I wanted to spend eternity with this man. When we got to know each other, I tried to distance myself, I said don't do it Nina, he's not the one for you, he's a fighter… a killer. But the more my brain said no, the more my heart screamed yes."

"Malachi didn't sire you did he?" Lestat asked as continued to inspect her "And I know you're not one of Amelia's, so who sired you?"

"That's not important." Nina shrugged, becoming visibly uncomfortable.

"Come on tell me…" he goaded her "I want to know."

"Please Lestat…" Nina choked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"My God…" Lestat spoke in a hollow tone as his eyes widened in realization "It was Galen wasn't it?" He watched as she became visibly shaken at the very mention of his name "Oh you poor thing." He said genuinely as he instinctively reached out with a reassuring hand to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, recoiling in fear behind the safety of her bodyguards.

"Nina I'm sorry."

"It's okay" she nodded from behind Casper "Casper will you take me home please."

"Of course Princess" He replied softly.

"Um… my men will pay you and receive the book." Nina mumbled "I enjoyed talking with you."

Lestat nodded to one of his men who unlocked a heavy metal brief case and threw the book to him "Here." He threw the book to one of Casper's men "Nina don't worry about payment, just lift the exile."

"Thank you." She nodded


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 59**

**Earn Your Paycheck**

"Block it's way!" Casper ordered two of his men as a human form Hybrid attempted to leave the sewer tunnel. "Do not let it escape!" His men drove it back with gunfire. "Hold your fire!" Casper yelled as the Hybrid turned to face him. "Let's go freak!" He taunted his prey

"Your funeral, you pale bastard!" The Hybrid threatened him as he removed his shirt and transformed into his full Hybrid form. He lunged at Casper and the two came crashing to the ground. This one was strong, the mercenary struggled to keep him at bay, but that was the thing with these Hybrids, most of them had barely had their powers a week, they were running on instinct; instinct could be a powerful tool. But Casper always preferred cold calculation. Despite his strength the Hybrid was injured, although silver had no effect on them, the gaping bullet wounds their ammunition left in a body did. Casper was able to take full advantage, as the Hybrid had him pinned to the ground, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife, holding it under the Hybrid's chin he quickly thrust it upwards, deep into the creatures brain, it fell from Casper and began to twitch in the sewage water. "And that is how we do it!" Casper exclaimed as he brushed himself down.

"Very Impressive." A bored female voice answered him in an English accent "But can I have the next one?"

Casper turned to see Chastity leaning against the wall of the sewer nonchalantly, picking the dirt from her finger nails. "Sorry little girl" he taunted her "Malachi wants me to teach you, which means you don't get put in any danger."

"Casper I'm stronger than you." She snapped at him in a petulant tone

"So was this guy." Casper laughed pointing to the twitching body of the hybrid "Now give me your sword." He instructed her "There is no need to make your prey suffer." Chastity threw him the blade, and he instantly decapitated his fallen foe.

"When do I get to fight?" Chastity asked eagerly

"When the Boss thinks you are ready."

"I'm ready now!" She practically hissed at him.

"That may be." Casper shrugged "But Malachi doesn't want anything to happen to you. And neither do I."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel swung his axe wildly at one of the feral Hybrids that had entered the Lycan lair, they were so quick, four of them had come out of nowhere. Casper, Mack and one of his men engaged the two surviving Hybrids, while the rest of Mack's team surrounded Abigail in their transformed Lycan State. "Where the hell did they come from?" Mack screamed and he fired his 9mm into one of the attackers.

"The Hell with this!" Daniel screamed as he threw down his axe and removed his coat. He tensed his muscles and began to transform without removing any of his clothes, causing the material to rip and stretch. When transformed he leapt to the roof and pulled one of the feral Hybrids to the murky water below, the hybrid swiped a claw across his face, however it was to no avail. Daniel clamped his jaws around the hybrid's head and increased the pressure until the creature stopped moving. He then leapt across with a howl to assist Mack and his teammate. Landing perfectly he tore the creatures throat out allowing his men to finish the job. Daniel immediately reverted to his human form, and slipped his Death Dealer jacket over his now tattered clothes. "Everyone okay." He called out, after several nods of agreement his gaze fell on Abigail who was looking on at him disapprovingly "Give us a minute." He ordered his men, they both stood silent as Mack and his team moved the bodies and exited the lair. "What's wrong?" He asked Abigail softly.

"I agreed to come down here with you because I love you." She told him passionately "But you promised me, that we would be safe down here. That we could find a place to hide, until you found justice for our people. Well Daniel, we found a place to hide, but we're not alone are we? What happens next time those things come here?"

"We'll defeat them." He told her reassuringly

"We'll?" She laughed "Daniel if you hadn't been here, we would have been overpowered and killed. What happens if your out next time they come? And you know full well they aren't our only problem."

"Nothing we can't handle." He smiled

"Daniel I think sometimes you forget that I am a Lycan, not just your little girlfriend, I can smell and hear everything that is going on down here as well as you can. There have been humans, and Death Dealers running around these tunnels for days, do you think they're going to be pleased to see us?"

"What do you want me to do?" Daniel sighed

"Get us out of here, out of this sewer, out of this city. Please, for me."

Daniel looked deep into Abigail's hazel eyes, how could he so no to her? He ran a hand through her autumn red hair, as a tear welled up in his onyx black eye "Okay." He nodded, kissing her gently on the lips "I'll go see Lestat, make sure everything is in order, and then we'll go. I promise."

"Thank you." She whispered, as she lightly nibbled his ear lobe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You've been quiet." Malachi told Nina in a concerned tone, as he gently pulled her towards him "What's wrong?" She just shrugged slightly and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Did Lestat upset you last night?"

"No." She sighed

"Did he make a move on you?"

"Not really." She answered dryly

"What do you mean not really?" He demanded

"Oh Malachi it doesn't matter!" She snapped at him "For God's sake." She whispered under her breath.

Malachi lifted his arm from around her and sat forward, his head dipped slightly "Is it me?" He asked nervously "Have I upset you?"

"Of course not." She dismissed him

"Then what's bothering you angel?" He asked cautiously, as if he was dreading her answer.

"Who's Maria?" Nina asked coldly

Malachi shook his head slightly "Lestat been telling stories has he?" She did not give him an answer "Okay." Malachi nodded "Maria was someone I grew up with. We were both orphans, neither of us really had any friends, we were close."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned her before?" Nina quizzed him.

"Well partly because she died about forty years before you were born, and partly because my life as a human was a nightmare, you wanna know why I'm not scared of any Lycan, or Hybrid or Elder? It's because I had to deal with so much worse growing up. Anything else you want to get off of your chest?"

"What about Selene?"

"Oh for fuck sake" he sighed "What about Selene?"

"Did you love her?" She almost choked

"Love her?" Malachi repeated "Yeah, for a time, and even to this day I still feel some affection for her. I was very taken with Selene when we first met, she was beautiful and we had a lot in common, we were together for a time, but it didn't work out."

"Okay…" she nodded "…what about…"

"Amelia?" Malachi finished her sentence for her "That was one night more than a century ago, do I love her? Of course, she is my sire, before I met her the only thing I had ever been given was a uniform and a rifle, and then they even took that away from me! Amelia found me, took me from nothing, and made me what I am. But more than that, more than the clothes, the money, the titles, she gave me attention, affection and love, now Amelia is a very attractive woman I wasn't sure how to deal with that then, I was very young, did we make a mistake? Probably! But I don't look back, because all of that, every relationship I've had, every romantic gesture, pales in comparison to a single smile from you. I have adored you from the second I laid eyes on you, the first time I saw you from the rafters of that factory, before you even knew who I was! Everything I have done since we met, you have been my primary responsibility, not Amelia and certainly not Selene. Nina you are my last memory of my first life, and my first memory of this one! And I would not change that for anything in this world or the next. I've survived hell, and I don't need heaven, because nothing could be better than being sat here with you!"

Nina moved herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "Let me see your real eyes." She whispered as she stared into his emerald gaze. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, when he looked at her again she gazed into the dead brown pools of his human eyes "There you are." She smiled softly "I have been finding things very hard lately Malachi." She practically whispered as she again nestled herself into his embrace "I don't know whether I'm coming or going anymore, I have never questioned my love for you, and deep down I've never questioned your love for me, but I've just been very insecure lately, I think I wanted to hear you say it."

Malachi sat silent for a moment "I've had enough Nina."

"Enough of what?" She asked nervously, tightening her embrace on him.

"Of wars, of violence, of Lycan and Hybrids. Come here" He said, as he led her to the window "I find that every night I tire of this city more and more. It could be because there are soldiers on every corner, or it could be the fact that at least one a week for the last century I have had my ass kissed someone in this city on numerous occasions." Nina laughed slightly at his analysis before looking up at him "Angel, if one day I were to say to you, get your things, we're going away. Would you be happy to come? Just the two of us."

"Yes." She smiled widely "Where?"

"I don't know." He shrugged "I've had a hankering for home."

"When?" She asked eagerly

"There are things I need to attend to first." He said dryly "I can't just leave Amelia like this. I'm going to kill the Hybrid, and his whole bastard bloodline. I'm going to kill Daniel and his team, I'm going to make my peace with Viktor, so as to end this rivalry, and I'm going to make sure that Kraven never walks this Earth again. When all that's done, the only thing the Covens will have to worry about is keeping the Lycan's under control, and they managed that just find long before I was a Vampire. Angel, I've lived longer than any man should. And with you by my side, I want to live a whole lot longer."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How did she do?" Malachi asked Casper as he entered one of the Ziodex offices.

"She's a quick learner boss!" Casper reported eagerly as he gave Chastity a pat on the back.

"Good to hear." Malachi told her with a proud nod. "I need a favor."

"What?" Casper asked him

"Nina got us a good deal with Lestat, however now that his exile has lifted I feel its only polite that we welcome him back into the fold. I want you to go down to the Ritz, lay down some ground rules just so he knows his place."

"Well shouldn't you do that?" Casper asked him "You exiled him."

"True." Malachi nodded "But I can't stand him, so you get to talk to him. So go on, earn your pay check."

"Thanks boss." Casper smiled insincerely

"It's nearly dawn you'll have to go by sewer."

"I know." Casper sighed as he headed out of the room

"And take a couple of humans with you!" Malachi called after him

"Don't need em!" Casper called back.

"He never listens." Malachi said under his breath "Which brings me to you my dear." Malachi grinned.

"What about me?" Chastity asked nervously

"You have a new place."

"Where?"

"Right here." Malachi told her pointing to the floor. "Never more than two feet away from me."

"Why?" She asked somewhat bewildered.

"You are an excellent assassin Chastity, but you need to learn more. These are dangerous times, I have to accept the fact that I may not be around forever. If something were to happen to me, you are the only one who is physically strong enough to take my place as Amelia's bodyguard. But first you need to learn."

"When do we start?" She smiled eagerly

"Tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel walked alone through the Underworld of New York, he had promised Abigail that they would be leaving the city soon, but he needed to see Lestat, to gets things sorted. He had to get to the Ritz, how very vampire of him, the Lycan champion thought. Still never mind, he was almost there now, yes this was it, the next opening would take him directly beneath the hotel. Daniel paused before he got to the opening, there was something, a scent, a familiar scent. He smiled to himself as he stepped into the opening, this was too perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casper walked through the Underworld of New York, he was on one of the easier missions Malachi had assigned him, going to see Lestat, at the Ritz none the less, that was his sort of place. He had to take the deeper sewers, so as to avoid the sunlight that shone down through the storm drains, that was of no concern, he knew these tunnels well, and unless he was very much mistaken, the next opening should lead him right where he wants to go. However he stops just before the opening, he smells something. A scent, a presence. He grins to himself as he allows two blades to fall from his sleeves into the palm of his hand, he steps out into the opening, this was too perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Both Casper and Daniel stepped into their openings at the same time, they were separated by a straight tunnel, about twenty meters long, at the center of which, was a ladder that led to one of the Ritz's drains. Both immortals began to approach each other slowly. "Daniel" said Casper, breaking the eerie silence.

"Casper" Daniel replied in an enthusiastic tone, noticing that the Vampire had a blade into each hand, he casually reached into his coat and removed his axe. "Imagine seeing you here."

"Imagine." Casper smiled back, as the two of them met in the middle of the tunnel and stood chest to chest. Casper allowed his fangs to elongate, and his eyes change to their eerie vampiric blue. "You know only one of us is going to be leaving this tunnel alive right?"

Daniel too allowed his fangs to become apparent "I was just going to say the same." Daniel then let out a menacing growl, as Casper let out a hiss, before the two warriors finally through themselves into combat.

_**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, its always a pleasure to read them**_

_**To answer Blaze of Glory- Yes the Lestat exile did happen before Malachi and Selene met.**_

_**And to Answer Lycanpyre- Abigail is not actually Andre's biological daughter he sort of adopted her.**_

_**So thanx for the private messages, always happy to answer questions.**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**What's up peeps- I've had a couple of private messages asking me to clarify the order of some events in the story. I'm always happy to write back, but I figured I post this, just to clarify. I know some of the events are not cannon, but this is my take on the underworld universe. Thanks to all you guys who continue to read and review The Cardinal Sin**_

_**Underworld Timeline**_

**Early seasons of the 5th Century**-

A Hungarian Village is ravaged by a plague, only a

War Lord named Alexander Corvinus was spared.

The Plague is mutated into the Corvinus virus, and Alexander Corvinus becomes the first true Immortal

**5th Century- 1208-**

At some point Alexander Corvinus marries Helena and fathers three sons. Twins Markus and William, who inherit his immortality, and his Mortal Son Henry.

At some point Markus is bitten by a bat, William is bitten by a Wolf, and the Corvinus Virus is again mutated into the respective Strains of Vapirism, and Lycanthropy

Lycanthropy proves to be highly infectious, so much so that the Hungarian and Romanian Country Side become infested with Lycans

At some Point Viktor becomes ruler of some Hungarian Territory

At some Point Arthur becomes ruler of some Hungarian Territory

Amelia is born, and becomes Arthur's only child and heir

Victor marries Ilona, and at some point Sonja is born and becomes Viktor's only Child and heir

Ilona dies

Arthur dies- Amelia becomes a ruler

Henry Corvinus dies

Kraven comes into Viktor's service

Markus Approaches a now dieing Viktor, and offers him Immortality

Viktor is sired by Markus

Viktor's court and Army are sired by Viktor and Markus- First Death Dealers emerge

Viktor and Markus offer Amelia an alliance

Amelia is sired by Markus- Made an Elder

Amelia's court and body guards are sired by Viktor and Markus

Covenant established

Chain of Awakenings begins

Council Selected

**1208**

William tracked down

Amelia captures William

Markus undermined and betrayed by the rest of the coven

William sealed away in a sarcophagus for safe keeping, away from Markus

Surviving Lycan's forced into slavery

**1208-1400's**

1) Lycan slaves are able to return to human form

2)Lucian and Daniel are born into slavery

3) Lucian begins working for Viktor

4) Lucian and Sonja meet

**1400's **

Selene's father is commissioned to build a prison for William's sarcophagus

Lucian takes Sonja for his bride, The blood lines are combined successfully for the first time, in the form of their child

Soren reveals Sonja and Lucian's union to Kraven, who in turn informs Viktor

Sonja is put to death, an event witnessed by Kraven, Soren, The Council, selected Death Dealers and Lycan slaves

Lucian begins his revolt and escaped stealing Sonja's pendant

The War begins

Viktor, aware that Lucian has a key to William's cell decides the Architect of his prison must die. Viktor murders the Architect, his wife, Eldest daughter, son in law, twin granddaughters and servants. However he spares his youngest daughter as she reminds him of Sonja

Dracon begins hunting Lycans for Viktor, however he is forced into hiding for failing to bring in Lucian

Selene is sired by Viktor

Kraven begins his pursuit of Selene- with some reciprocation

Kraven is sent to castle Lucian to put down the Lycan resistance, it turns out to be a trap. Kraven's Death Dealers are killed, Kraven enters into a pact with Lucian. He sets the great blaze and lies to Viktor.

Kraven is named Steward of the Coven

Numerous Vampires leave the Coven to return to the Catholic Church. They would eventually set up their head quarters in a church called Trinity

**1700's**

Lucian arrives in Moscow

Daniel is summoned on a mission

**1702**- Daniel is sent to exterminate the Vampires of Trinity. It ends with a massacre in which the entire human population is also killed. Daniel imposes exile on himself and wanders. Spending forty years living with a Russian family

**1742**- A sickness ravages Daniel's village, he is the sole survivor, he again begins to wander. It is at this point he meets Dracon and becomes his student.

**1800's**

Kraven sires Erika

Kraven is named as Viktor's successor over Selene, and is promoted to Regent

Kraven and Soren begin recruiting men for their private force

Andre and his adjutant Owen move to The United States and begin building up a force in the New World

**Feb 23 1884-** Malachi Davenport Born

**1898-** Malachi Davenport murders a Priest at his orphanage and runs away

**1900-1901**- Malachi spends less than a year with the royal marines, fighting in the Boer War, before being dishonorably discharged. Fourteen confirmed enemy kills

**Late 1901**

Viktor Awakens Amelia

Amelia splits the coven and moves to London

**1902**

Malachi is sired by Amelia in London at the age of 18.

Malachi is named Lord Protector of Amelia's coven, a title he would later change to Head of Security in an attempt to modernize the Vampires.

**1904**- Amelia's coven moves to her Estate in New York City

**1914**- Malachi takes an active roll in bringing the Vampires into the First World War

**1915**- Malachi arrives in England to negotiate an alliance with the allies. It is rumored that he led various assaults personally

**1942**

Eli captured by Nazi's

First meeting between Regent Kraven and Malachi

Malachi and Soren lead a small unit on an SS camp in Hungary, in order to rescue the Viceroy. After the battle Malachi and Soren fight, revealing a difference in Agenda of the two covens.

**1971**

Nina Van Cleve is born to parents Leopold and Antonia

The Vampire Lestat meets human author Anne Rice, and forms the basis for the Vampire chronicles, much to the chagrin of both covens.

**1973**- Abigail is born

**1974**- Dimitri carries out an inspection of Kraven's mansion

**1976**-

Interview with the Vampire Published

Second meeting between Kraven and Malachi

Lestat is exiled

**1978**-

Another inspection of Kraven's mansion is carried out, this time by Malachi.

Third meeting between Kraven and Malachi

First time Malachi and Selene meet- the two start an on/off relationship

Ziodex Industries is purchased by the New York Vampires

**1979-**

Lucian and his pack return to Budapest to begin rebuilding their numbers.

Kraven and Selene summoned to New York for an audience with Amelia

Malachi and Selene agree to end their relationship, however in reality it secretly continues for several years

**1980- **

Andre returns to Budapest to test the strength of the Death Dealers. Selene is severely injured. Malachi takes an unauthorized leave of absence from New York to visit her. Fourth meeting between Malachi and Kraven.

Martin Van Cleve is born

**1982**- Chastity is born

**1987**- Leopold, Antonia and Martin Van Cleve assassinated, leaving Nina as sole heir to

the Van Cleve fortune

**1988**-

Nina Van Cleve sired by Galen in 1988

Galen killed by Malachi

Start of a relationship between Malachi and Nina

**1990-**

Trinity Davenport born

Trinity's mother killed by cross fire in a Lycan/ Vampire battle

Trinity taken in by Vampires and later adopted by Ziodex executive Robert Stone

Abigail sired by Andre

Early 2002- Date set for Awakening

Lucian's Luietenant Trix is killed by Selene

Amelia's envoy Dimitri arrives in Budapest to make arrangements for the Awakening

Amelia, Malachi and the Vampire Council arrive in Budapest by train, and

Victims to an assassination attempt. The Council and Nathan, Captain of Amelia's Death Dealers lose their lives.

Lucian is revealed to be alive.

Viktor is awoken a full century ahead of schedule

Kraven's treachery is revealed, and a full scale war erupts.

Lucian's Lieutenant, and Scientist Singe is killed by Viktor

Lucian's Lieutenants Pierce and Taylor are killed by Selene

Soren is killed by Raze

Raze is killed by Viktor

Weapons master Kahn is killed by an unnamed Lycan

The Bloodlines are combined when Michael Corvin becomes the first Hybrid

Kraven kills Lucian

Selene apparently kills Viktor

The bloodlines are again combined when Markus becomes a Hybrid

Erika and Alexei leave the mansion

Kraven is killed by Markus

Ördögház is destroyed by Markus along with most of the coven

Malachi and Amelia fight Markus at Ziodex

Markus kills Andreas Tannis

Markus kills Alexander Corvinus AKA Lorenz Macaro

Selene becomes an evolved Vampire

The battle of Williams Prison: Selene and Michael Corvin lead a cleaner team Against William and Markus, later joined by a team of Death Dealers led by Malachi.

William and Markus are killed in the battle

Amelia orders Malachi to kill the Hybrid

Malachi beats Michael, however it is he who is killed by Selene

Amelia signs peace Treaty with Andre

All European estates surrendered to the Lycans

Viktor sires Chastity

Dimitri named head of Council

David is named head of Amelia's Death Dealers

Lord Duval and Casper arrive in New York

Nina and Duval form Alliance

Duval executed for treason

Nina is named Amelia's heir and Princess

Andre returns to the United States

Michael Corvin and Adam Lockwood attempt to research the Hybrid Virus

**2003**-

Amelia slumbers

Nina takes the throne

Casper is named Nina's head of Security, his team begins to share responsibilities With the Death Dealers

**2004**

Erika inherits a small portion of Kraven's fortune

Erika and Alexei begin siring their team

**2005**

The Caliban research centre is established, overseen by Dr Adam Lockwood. Six subjects are spawned, only one survives Subject L6

**2006**-

Andre approaches Mandrake pharmaceuticals Chairman Robert Cain for an alliance

-William Cain III becomes Senator for New Jersey

**2011**- Director Holtz develops the Complete Genetic Resurrection theory

**2012**

Trinity reveals CGR to Nina

Director Holtz is brought to New York, the resurrection facility is built

Viktor recruits Erika and Alexei

**2013**

Malachi's resurrection begins

**2015**

Trinity Davenport become head of Security for Ziodex New York

Viktor seeks out Dracon

**2016**

Holtz successfully resurrects Malachi

Nina kidnapped by Andre

The events of A Dark Renaissance


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty **

**One less warrior **

Casper and Daniel collided with a ferocity that caused the walls of the sewer to shake, the mercenary came out the better of two, slicing at Daniel's midsection with one of his blades. As the silver burned at the open wound the mightiest of the Lycan let out a wince of pain. Casper continued his assault, he was fighting for more than survival, he was fighting for the honor of his Princess, he was fighting out of hatred. The well dressed vampire was stronger than Daniel had given him credit for, the fight was even, he was not phased by Daniel's attempts, a slice across the hand caused Daniel to drop his axe, and then a straight boot to the face sent him into the wall. Casper let out a hiss as he pounced along the tunnel at his dazed foe. Daniel allowed himself to grin; he met Casper with a fist, almost destroying the Vampire's jaw. Casper landed with a thud, as one of his fangs flew from his mouth, Daniel pinned him to the floor, he attacked him repeatedly, with one clubbing blow after another. The mercenary began to lose focuss as Daniel clasped a claw like hand around his throat and held him just above ground level, he had long since lost his blades and now he was limp, at the Lycan's mercy… but he had one more chance. He struggled against Daniel's grip, freeing himself, and striking the lycan in the face, as the mighty champion struggled backwards, Casper reached into his boot, pulling out a smaller blade he hurled it towards Daniel's heart. The Lycan raised a hand, and allowed the knife to pierce his flesh, Daniel held out his impaled hand and laughed at Casper as the silver burnt him. The mercenary let out a frustrated sigh, as if to say he had accepted his fate, with one final effort he lunged at Daniel, only to be caught again, Daniel pinned him to the wall, he ripped his shirt open, and yanked his tie from his neck, then he bore his fangs, and sank them deep into the Mercenary's neck. Casper let out a cry of pain, as the lycanthropy virus began to flow through his veins, he fell from Daniel's grip and collapsed on the floor. Daniel tore the knife from his hand and dropped it to the damp floor below. He recovered his axe and stood over Casper, he held the weapon high above his head, and looked down at the vampire with an expression of pure hatred. As he watched Casper writhing at his feet he allowed himself to grin, he lowered the axe, and recovered the three blades that Casper had lost, he then searched the Vampire, taking a pistol, he laughed to himself, if Casper had not been so proud, had he used the gun, he may have survived, finally Daniel reached into Casper's jacket pocket and took his phone, then pausing to take one final look at the wounded Vampire he turned his back on him, and made his way up the ladder to the Ritz above.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lestat waited patiently in the corridor outside the presidential suite of the Ritz, he was un-phased as several gunshots rang out, and then it stopped, the door opened and a well dressed vampire was there to greet him. "It's done sir." He reported coldly.

"Thank you" Lestat nodded as he passed the Vampire and entered the room. The luxurious suite was stained with blood and marred with bullet holes, Lestat eyed the six men in the room with him, all vampires, and then he looked at the four dead bodies on the floor. "It's too bad." He sighed shaking his head "I always liked them."

"Lestat!" A voice called out, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh dear" Lestat smiled slightly "He's not going to be too happy about this. Weapons gentleman." Lestat strolled back into the corridor only to see a blood soaked Daniel approaching him "Hello my friend, how may I help you?"

"I'm leaving town!" Daniel began breathlessly "Where do we stand with the book?"

"Ah yes…" Lestat began "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"What do you mean..?' Daniel paused as he sniffed the air "Lestat blood has been spilled in that room."

"A minor internal dispute." Lestat dismissed him "Nothing for you to worry about."

Daniel pushed past Lestat and entered the room, the six vampires eyed him suspiciously as he saw the four dead bodies on the floor, Daniel's onyx black eyes widened is realization "Lestat why are your Lycan bodyguards dead?"

"Well…" Lestat exclaimed as he backed away from Daniel, "Since our last meeting, my circumstances have changed. You see in 1976 a book got me exiled, and now a book has had the exile lifted."

"You have betrayed me?" Daniel spoke coldly

"Yes I have." Lestat nodded.

Daniel looked at the six armed men surrounding him, he could have easily killed Lestat, but that would just get him a belly full of silver. He merely nodded to himself, and then lunged towards the window, as the glass of the top floor suite shattered the Vampires instantly recoiled, knowing how close they were to sunrise. Daniel dropped to the ground and ran, he did not stop running until he past a National Guard road block, he did not stop running until he found a way to get back underground. Getting out of the City may be harder than he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A man hole cover is pushed to one side, as the frail form of a vampire comes into view, he manages to pull himself out of the sewer, into the fresh air. He knows he should not be out this close to sunrise, but the sunrise is the least of his problems, he staggers along the road, his left hand pressed against the wound to his neck, his eyes glazed over, his movements sluggish. He approaches a group of men at a road block, Soldiers, National Guard. "Identify yourself!" A soldier calls out.

"I'm… I'm with Ziodex" he calls back.

"Show me some I.D.!" The soldier yells at him

"Don't have any." The man chokes, he pauses in his tracks as the men take aim at him with their rifles.

"Sir, unidentifiable individuals are subject to immediate arrest!" The soldier orders him. However the soldier soon finds himself in an uncomfortable position, red dots appear on his forehead, as well as the foreheads of his comrades "What the fuck." He mutters. The sound of heavy footsteps answers his question for him, a group of men in black combat fatigues rush to the aid of the wounded vampire, leading them, a woman dressed in a huge green/grey leather overcoat. A death dealer."

"My name is Jasmine, I'm with Ziodex, this man is a high ranking official within the corporation, you will allow us to assist him."

"Of course" the soldier replied.

"Casper" Jasmine spoke firmly trying to get some kind of reaction "Casper can you hear me?"

Casper collapsed to the floor as the Ziodex team rushed to help him "I've… I've been… bit." He choked

"Shit!" Jasmine spat "I need a medic!"

"Yes Ma'am" one of the ziodex team answered her

"Wolfs bane now!" She ordered "And someone call Malachi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A black jaguar came to a screeching halt by the National Guard road block, followed by several SUV's and people carriers. The doors to the Jaguar opened first, three people got out, Malachi, Chastity and Nina, they were closely followed by the rest pf Casper's team. "Casper!" Nina shrieked as she ran to the side of the fallen vampire and cradled him in he arms "Casper say something!" She pleaded

"Princess" He smiled wearily at her touch.

"What happened?" Malachi demanded

"Daniel…" Casper choked coughing up blood "He bit me… I guess I messed up, huh boss?"

"You did good Cas." Malachi reassured him before turning his attention to Jasmine "Has he been given Wolfs bane?"

"Yeah, no effect."

"Come on Casper you're stronger than this." Nina pleaded with him as she rocked him back and forth, "You've looked after me for fifteen years, and you're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry Princess" he cringed in agony "I can't follow that order."

Malachi drew his gun and pulled back the hammer, "What are you doing?" Nina hissed

"Silver nitrate" Malachi said coldly "It might kill the infection."

Casper laughed to himself slightly "Thanks boss… but we both know that aint gonna work."

"We have to do something" Nina wept as she looked down at her fallen bodyguard.

"You already have…" he choked "You being here… with me… means I get… to die a… a happy man."

"Don't say that." She whispered through the tears

"You… you take care of her… boss… do you hear me!?"

"I always do Cas." Malachi nodded

"I… love you" he choked, as he brought a frail hand to her face "You… you don't have to say… say it back, just stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere" she whined.

Casper let out a howl of agony as he leant his head against Nina's chest, not even her heart beat could sooth him, as the lycanthropy took hold of him, he again let out a howl of pain "Boss… this…aint dignified… end it."

Malachi looked down at Casper, now firmly in deaths cold clutches, he then cast a glance over his left shoulder to Casper's team, there were several nods. Malachi let out a deep sigh before reaching over to Chastity's belt, and removing her sword with one swift motion "Move Nina." He said gently.

Nina reluctantly released Casper from her embrace and moved away from his upper body, still sitting beside her bodyguard she gripped his hand tightly, to reassure him that she was still there, Malachi took a step towards Casper, and held the sword high above his head "Do it" Casper smiled.

"I'm sorry my friend." Malachi said genuinely as he brought the sword down in a smooth motion, severing the vampires head from his body. Malachi and the others watched as Nina rose from Casper's corpse and flung herself into Malachi's embrace, crying violently into his chest, Malachi half returned her embrace, stroking her hair with his left hand he returned Chastity's sword to her with his right. As his lovers tears and mascara stained his shirt Malachi cast a glance towards the sky, the sun would not wait for them. "Jasmine" he called out firmly.

"My Lord." She bowed

"You and your team are to take Casper's body and the Princess back to Ziodex, it's nearly sunrise."

"Bull shit!" Spat Leon, one of Casper's men. "He was our leader, we'll take his body, not some Death Dealer."

"Oh no Leon…" Malachi hissed at him as he pulled away from Nina "… Jasmine will take the body, because I have other plans for you. You, and the rest of the team are coming with me… into the Underworld, and we aint leaving until we have found that Lycan, and skinned him alive."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty One**

**The Massacre **

Chastity found herself swept along with the wave of Casper's men that followed Malachi through the Underworld, these men were filled with anger, they had already lost two of their own, Caleb at the hands of the Hybrid, and then Alex and the hands of the Lycans, but now their leader was gone as well, Casper had been killed by Daniel, ten left, plus Malachi and herself of course. They had stumbled across a group of feral Hybrids, trying to find a place for themselves, Chastity almost pitied the poor creatures as her companions put them down. She was unsure how Malachi had handled Casper's death, he remained cold, cut off as if completely unaffected. Was that all the mercenary was, just a tool? Was that all she was? No, she reassured herself, she wasn't just some expendable assets. Chastity was snapped out of her thoughts by the squawking of a radio one of the mercenary's carried "Control to Malachi, come in, Over." Malachi let out a sigh of annoyance as he accepted the radio.

"Control this is Malachi." He responded

"Sir General Brooks requests your assistance."

"I'm busy." Malachi dismissed the voice on the other end of the radio "Tell Trinity to dispatch reinforcements to him."

"He says only you will do sir… there's been an incident."

"Specify." Malachi ordered

"He won't say until he meets you in person."

"Well the suns up." Malachi snapped

"That's okay sir, he's underground, in one of the bunkers."

"Send me his location." Malachi sighed in a defeated voice. "Right, Chastity, and Raoul you come with me… the rest of you carry on looking."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina sat alone in a darkened room of the Ziodex tower, she had hardly said a word, she always took the loss of a friend hard, especially one who had put his life on the line for her so many times. The petit Vampire Princess sits with her legs tucked up into her chest, remaining perfectly still, unbeknownst her, she is being watched, a pair of emerald eyes takes in her statue like state. "How are you feeling child?" A soft Hungarian accent asks from the shadows.

"My Lady." Nina jumped from her seat "I did not hear you come in."

"Please sit." Amelia gently encouraged her, motioning back to the couch "I am sorry for your loss child. I know that you and the mercenary were close."

"He was in love with me." Nina answered her in a hollow tone

"A blind man could have seen that." Amelia smiled gently

"I didn't… I knew he was fond of me, but I didn't know."

"Try not to dwell on it Nina, Casper was in a very dangerous line of work. He was defeated by a mighty opponent; there was no shame in his death."

"Why are you saying this?" Nina asked dryly

"It is my duty to care for everyone in my coven." Amelia told her as she ran a hand through Nina's raven black hair.

"You've never liked me, have you My Lady?" Nina exclaimed out of the blue, avoiding eye contact with Amelia.

"I have had my differences with you." Amelia answered her "I think you stop Malachi being all he can be, I think you make him weak."

"I think I would like to be alone please My Lady."

"Very well" Amelia nodded as she headed back to the door she had first came in, before leaving she turned back to her companion "Nina, whatever… whatever you may think, I honestly believe that you are a very special person, there has never been a vampire like you… and I respect you for that."

"That is good of you to say My Lady."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"General!" Malachi greeted the man in full military uniform standing in front of him. The man saluted, and in a gesture of respect Malachi dipped his head slightly "You'll have to forgive my delay General, I am in the middle of a hunt."

"I heard you lost one of your best men today." The General began "I am sorry to hear that."

"I hear your boys haven't been doing to well either." Malachi replied "Is that why you needed my help?"

"When was the last time we served together Malachi?" The General asked wearily

"Jesus…" Malachi thought as he tried to recall "Must have been…eighty…four."

"I'm getting too old for this shit Malachi." He sighed "Washington maintains that they did all they could to control this situation… that is bull shit."

"What's wrong Mike?" Malachi asked seriously

"A platoon went into the subway today tracking a group of ferals. None came back."

"Shit" Malachi spat "How many?"

"Forty Two" The General Reported.

"My sympathies" Malachi told him genuinely

"They're smart Malachi, they're smart and they're strong. The human forms are using the ferals as weapons you know?"

"Yeah I know." He nodded in agreement.

"They're adapting their tactics Malachi, there is something you need to see."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and his entourage stood amongst the General and his men at the opening to an abandoned subway station, they had past a couple of bodies on the way, but the true horror lay within the station itself. "My God" Chastity muttered under her breath as the gruesome spectacle unfolded. Forty two twisted and mutilated bodies lay strewn across the length of the station, their contorted faces forever frozen in those last final moments of terror. Chastity looked back to see Malachi and Raoul seemingly unaffected by the carnage… by the massacre. And then Chastity realized, amongst the bodies of the soldiers, Hybrids, hybrids so injured they just lay their writhing, some with their limbs missing, some with so much of their heads shot away they were unable to move.

"I trust you haven't disturbed the scene General?" Malachi asked unfeelingly, finally breaking the silence.

"No. this is how we found them." The General reported.

"Okay… time for a pop quiz Chastity. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Aside from the obvious?" She demanded, almost sickened by the question

"Raoul, help her out." Malachi instructed

"You got forty two dead soldiers, and a few hybrids here… what do soldiers tend to carry?" The mercenary asked her.

"Guns." She said hesitantly

"Guns." Malachi replied

"But there aren't any here." Chastity began nervously

"No there aren't." Malachi nodded

"So where are they?"

"Where indeed." He sighed "Raoul, get back to Ziodex, tell Trinity to prepare for the worst case scenario, and have Adam Lockwood brought down here now!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shit Daniel there are Vampires everywhere." Mack reported as he came rushing back into the Lycan lair. "We have to get out now."

"Agreed." Daniel nodded "But we're going to need money."

"My accounts haven't been touched since my father died." Abigail spoke up "There's enough to get us all out of here."

"Then we all go now!" Daniel spoke up.

Abigail hesitated for a moment "Daniel… to get this money, I'm going to have to go to a bank, if we all travel together it will arise suspicion."

"You're right," He nodded "But you're not going alone, I'll come with you. The rest of you stay here… we wont be long."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A guard i black combat fatigues ushers Adam Lockwood towards the abandoned subway station where Malachi is waiting for him, the guard had said nothing putting the doctor on alert. "Ah Dr. Lockwood." Malachi greeted him "I'm glad you're here."

"Why have you brought me here Malachi?" Adam asked nervously as the guard took his leave.

"Scientists are very arrogant creatures Doctor." Malachi began unfeelingly "You honestly believe that the pursuit of science, the attainment of knowledge is more important than anything else. That is why men… that is why you worked on the Hybrid project to begin with, this quarantine was brought about by your work, and now my good doctor, you must witness the consequences of your actions." Malachi and Chastity parted, allowing Adam to see the abandoned subway station.

"My God." Adam choked as he saw the carpet of corpses, those twisted expressions of agony on the faces of these bodies.

"Think yourself lucky doctor." Malachi continued, his voice never betraying his true feelings "Your inferior senses only allow you to comprehend some of this tragedy, we can feel their pain, taste it."

"Why have you brought me here?" He asked again clearly shaken by what he has witnessed.

"These were feral hybrids, the room could be infected, all of these soldiers could be infected. We have to pacify them."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked him.

"Follow me please doctor." Malachi asked coldly as he nodded to a National Guard Soldier. The soldier threw him a shot gun, which Malachi instantly cocked, he stepped out of the tunnel closely followed by Lockwood, the cringed as they took their first steps, Malachi's heavy boots disturbed the pools of blood that had began to gather on the tracks, and they caused the various bits of bodily tissue scattered about the place to squelch under his heavy footsteps. And then they stopped; Lockwood looked down to see that they had come to the first body. "Ah" Malachi began. As he studied it "Human male, soldier… looks to be a private first class, approximately 32 years old. Looks pretty banged up, we therefore have to work under the assumption that he is infected." Malachi placed the barrel of the shotgun under the soldiers chin, and looked straight at Adam, the doctor flinched as a single bang resonated throughout the station. "Burn the body." He told one of the soldiers who was following him with a clip board taking notes.

"Jesus Christ." He jumped slightly

"Subject two…" Malachi began coldly as he cocked the shotgun "Human male, soldier, rank… corporal approximately 35 years old, visible bite marks to the neck, definitely infected." Malachi again placed the barrel of the shotgun under the victims chin and looked directly into Adam's eyes as he pulled the trigger "Burn it." He told the soldier following him.

"Subject three!" Malachi called out as he cocked the shotgun, and lead the very queasy doctor to the next mutilated body "Human male, soldier, rank private third class… I put his age at no more than… eighteen, wouldn't you agree doctor?"

"Sounds about right" Adam replied his voice shaking.

"I want you to watch this one closely Doctor." Malachi told him as he placed the shotgun under the soldiers chin "Eighteen years old, killed by your creation, you know the really sad thing is, this poor boy's mother won't even be able to burry his body." Adam flinched as a shot rang out "Burn it."

"How much more?" Adam asked, half in fear half in regret.

Malachi gave him a hollow smile "The whole room doctor. Subject four!" He yelled cocking the gun and walking to the next body "Oh shit." He sighed sorrowfully as he bent down beside the body "Human female." He reported with a genuine sense of sympathy in his voice "Soldier, rank… corporal, approximately twenty five years old, definitely infected." He took a moment to brush several strands of hair from her face, and wiped the regurgitated blood from her mouth, then closing her eyes gently he took a step back "Chastity" He called out.

"Yeah boss?" She answered him

"Give her a clean disposal, a lady doesn't deserve a shot gun."

"Okay." She nodded as she approached Malachi and the doctor, unsheathing her sword as she did. She held the blade high above her head, and waited for Malachi to give her a reluctant nod before she brought the blade down, neatly separating her head from her torso.

Malachi turned to the soldiers "Burn her." He nodded sorrowfully. "Do you see what you have done doctor, come on there is more to do here." He cocked the shotgun and walked to the next body "Subject five, human male…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He sits in a broken office chair overlooking what is now his coven. A man who remembers so much of his life, yet finds himself outcast, and so very confused at times. He listens to the feral growls of the poor souls who have become his foot soldiers, and he can overhear the laughs and the jokes of those lucky enough to retain their humanity, those human hybrids who have become his officers. He watches as they all gather on the work floor of what was once a thriving factory, he watches them from an elevated position, the foreman's office, trying so hard to comprehend how he got to this. He had not spoke for a while, he words made no sense anymore, not even to him, he was alone, except for her. That scared child who had tracked him down, she had the same eyes as him, they all did, yet she was different, she was his favorite, he reminded her so much of his precious Nina, the one the other had stolen. She sits close to him, despite her fear, she says very little, she just wraps herself in his coat, no not his coat, Merton's coat, that's what the name says. Both of their attention is suddenly drawn to the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs to the foreman's office, to his throne room. With a slight nod of his head he signals for Zoë to stand behind his broken throne. He waits silently until the door swings open. A handsome, if not scruffy looking man steps through, a human form hybrid and he was holding something that makes Zoë freeze.

"Well I'll give you one thing." The man nodded in 'Malachi's' direction "You may be a crazy son of a bitch, but you got some good ideas."

"Do you have what we need… we need what they have… what he has… the other… its how they beat us… why we cant get close."

"Yeah I don't have clue what you're talking about." The human form dismissed him "All I know is the operation was a complete success, the entire platoon wiped out."

"What about our people?" Zoë asked in a soft gentle voice

The man shrugged slightly "We lost four of five of those feral guys, no big deal."

"No big deal?" Zoë spat in disgust "How can you say that?"

Her new mentor held up a hand stopping her mid sentence "We need to be like them… they don't care… those that we lose are animals… we are the pure species…" Suddenly the rambling hybrid stopped and his head snapped back in attention as he realized what the man in front of him was carrying. "You got what we need?" He asked with surprising clarity.

"Oh yeah." The man nodded as he threw him the object "M16's forty two units, with ammo, plus we recovered four 9mm side arms, with ammo, forty two knives, and my personal favorites…" He laughed slightly as he reached into the pocket of his tatty khaki over coat "We got us fifty two active grenades."

Zoë stepped back in horror as her mentor inspected the rifle, as a child would a new toy, suddenly he allowed a satisfied smile to creep across his face before turning his attention back to the other hybrid "Need more." He said simply before returning his gaze to the rifle "Police… not as many in a group… safer to attack them… take what we need."

"More guns?" Zoë asked

"More guns." The human form nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A trembling Lockwood sat on the platform of the subway station, relieved that the "clean up" was finally over. Malachi had left him be for several minutes, as he sat with his head between his knees he could feels Malachi's presence hovering behind him. "You know I do not enjoy watching you suffer human. But I figured this was the best way to motivate you."

"Motivate me." Adam laughed slightly as he turned to look up at the vampire.

"Yes." Malachi nodded "You see Doctor, fighting the hybrids is going to take a long time, more are springing up before we can put them down. Now so far the biggest breakthrough we have had, is you finding out that only the Ferals and L6 are contagious. Doctor, we are running out of time."

"How do you mean?" He asked intently.

"Think about it, this city is central to this countries economy, it is one of the biggest tourist destinations in the world, and it is home to millions. And we, my good doctor have quarantined it completely. Without giving anyone else an explanation, for weeks now, the papers have been coming up with their own theories. Some are quite accurate, the Washington Post is declaring us as a biohazard area. Some are not so accurate, some papers are saying that there has been a military coup of New York City, others that some underground militia group has seized power, some are even saying that Ziodex Industries has deployed its corporate forces after a dispute over taxes. My point is, we cant keep this Island contained forever… Doctor we need a cure."

"It can't be done."

"Then we need a biological weapon." Malachi told him seriously

"Malachi!" Chastity yelled from across the room.

"What?"

"It's Leon, they've found the Lycan den. They are requesting permission to engage?"

"Not yet!" Malachi snapped before allowing himself to smile "If you'll excuse me doctor."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Abigail and Daniel hurried through the sewer tunnels back to their den, they had just got the money they needed to leave the city, the country and start again. Daniel gently took Abigail's hand in his and swiftly led her back to the safety of their men. Everything was quiet, just how he liked it, he would die if anything ever happened to her, he breathed a sigh of relief as the opening to their lair came into view "Mack!" He called out "Mack! We have to go now!"

"I don't like this." Abigail whispered "There are five other Lycans down here, what can't we hear them?"

"Stay behind me." Daniel whispered back as he reached into his coat and pulled out his axe. The two Lycan were shocked as they entered their lair, four bodies awaited them, three male, one female, all with oozing silver wounds.

"My God." Abigail trembled as she looked at the dead Lycans around her "Where's Mack." She let out a slight yelp as her question was answered for her, Mack's body was flung from a side tunnel into the main chamber, a gaping wound in his chest and his throat ripped out. Despite Abigail's fear Daniel allowed himself to stand upright and grin slightly, as a single figure emerged from the tunnel from which Mack has emerged. He stood sideways to them, tall, immaculate hair, extremely pale, dressed all in black. Daniel observed the ornately carved silver blade he carried in his right hand, the only thing spoiling the perfect carving of the angel shaped handle was the blood that had dripped from the point of the blade. The most unwelcome visitor turned his head to look at the two Lycan, his emerald eyes shone in the darkness of the sewer, Abigail flinched slightly at the sight of the man who had taken so much from her, especially when she saw his ivory white fangs dripping with the blood of the people protecting her. "You will have to excuse the mess." Malachi began in an eerily polite tone of voice "I was unsure what time you would be home."

"You did this all by yourself?" Daniel asked pointing to the bodies around him.

"No." Malachi laughed continuing his polite tone "I had some help, however I have since sent them away, I assure you we are quite alone now."

"I hope you put up a better fight than your boy." Daniel goaded him.

"He was my friend." Malachi nodded "I do not have many friends, therefore I find myself most indignent at the fact that you presumed you could take one from me."

"What are you waiting for then blood?" Daniel taunted him

Malachi turned so as to be face on with the two Lycan, he tilted his head slightly looking past Daniel to Abigail "Leave us!" He told her with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not running away from you, you monster." Abigail snapped back.

"You need your woman to do your fighting for you?" Malachi taunted Daniel "At least Lucain had the fortitude to fight his own battles… well that was until Kraven made him his bitch,"

A flash of rage became evident in Daniel's onyx black eyes "Would you leave us please my love?" He asked Abigail, trying to surpress his rage "I assure you this will not take long."

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered.

"Please… I need to do this alone."

Abigail clung to Daniel's side for a moment, her eyes welling with tears, before she finally let out a sigh and ran from the tunnel knowing full well she would only be a distraction to the man she loved. "Alone at last." Malachi grinned as he watched Abigail scurry away.

"Bite me!" Daniel hissed as he readied his axe

Malachi twirled his blade into a ready position and faced Daniel down "Oh I intend to."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**Daniel vs. Malachi**

Their surroundings could not be more different from the location of their first encounter, the ornate garden driveway of Amelia's Estate could well be an entire world away, instead the two combatants dwell within the depths of the Underworld, the smell of sewage and waste complemented by the spilled blood in the air. It was Daniel who had been successful during their last encounter, however he did not allow himself to become over confident, he knew full well how dangerous Malachi was. There was no more need for words at this point, everything had been said, the Lycan wrapped in the battle coat of a Death Dealer stood down the well dressed Vampire and awaited the coming battle.,. he would not have long to wait.

Malachi was the first one to make a move, leaping the length of the sewer tunnel towards his Lycan quarry, he launched himself blade first at Daniel, the clash of metal echoed through the Underworld as his silver edged blade cascaded against Daniel's axe. Malachi was fast; his short sword was like an extension of his body he was able to maneuver his weapon faster than Daniel's cumbersome axe, after frantically trying to defend himself Daniel let out a wince of pain, as a he felt a burning sensation slash across his face. Malachi jumped backwards as Daniel brought a hand to his face. The vampire allowed himself to grin as he held up his blade for the Lycan to see, Daniel became incensed at the sight of his blood flowing down his enemies blade and lunged at the arrogant Vampire. Side stepping his foe Malachi again swung his blade at Daniel, this time slicing through the leather of his Death Dealer garb and searing the flesh of his lower back. Bringing himself to an abrupt halt Daniel swung his axe around with both hands, narrowly missing Malachi. As the Lycan raised his axe again Malachi leapt forward bringing a knee to Daniel's ribs as he held his weapon above his head. The Lycan doubled over as Malachi met him with an uppercut, sending him flying across the tunnel. However unlike their first encounter Malachi would not stop to savor his advantage, he leapt after Daniel, while in mid air he poised his blade to pierce Daniel's heart, however as he landed Daniel rolled out of the way, and while still laying on his back delivered a kick to the side of Malachi's head, staggering the Vampire, as Malachi turned to face Daniel, the Lycan was able to grip him by the throat and pin him to the wall of the sewer. As his squeezed Malachi's throat with one hand, he grabbed his wrist with the other and repeatedly slammed his hand against the wall until Malachi dropped his blade. "You've just lost your advantage blood." Daniel hissed at him as he hurled Malachi to the opposite end of the tunnel. Regaining his footing quickly Malachi's eyes widened as Daniel's form again lunged at him, Malachi met the Lycan with a straight boot to the face, sending him crashing to the floor. Malachi jumped into the air and came crashing down knee first into Daniel's chest, driving the air from his lungs.

He grabbed a handful of Daniel's golden blonde hair and drove his skull into the concrete floor of the wet sewer tunnels. "If only you had learnt your place." He hissed at Daniel as he repeatedly drove his head into the floor "I took you in." A straight shot to Daniel's face caused his nose to explode in blood "I gave you and Abigail a chance to be together." Another blow to Daniel's face caused the Lycan to black out slightly "I gave you a job… and this is how you repay me? With betrayal!?"

"Shut the hell up!" Daniel coughed as he sat bolt upright catching Malachi with a head butt "You enslaved us, we serve no master!" He delivered a clubbing back hander to Malachi that sent him to the ground, Malachi rolled out of the way just before Daniel was able to stomp on his head. With both immortals back to their feet, both men began frenzied attacks on each other, neither being able to land a blow due to the skill of the other. Finally Daniel was the first to lose patience with this sparing contest and lashed out with huge right arm, Malachi ducked underneath it and came back with an elbow to the side of Daniel's head. Grabbing the Vampire by the lapels of his jacket Daniel slammed him to the ground and began to deliver blow after blow to Malachi's head, finally one of them had a clear advantage as Malachi was unable to block or counter any of Daniel's attacks. Daniel wrapped both of his huge hands around Malachi's neck and suspended him above ground level, choking the life out of him. Malachi was becoming groggy, his vision blurring, he had one chance, with one burst of strength he broke free of Daniel's grip and landed in a crouching position, not be outdone Daniel again stepped forward, Malachi however had other ideas feeling Daniel's advance he instantly rose from his standing position and surged forward with one almighty kick to the Daniel's groin. The Lycan let out a yell of agony and doubled over "That's right!" Malachi spat as he grabbed Daniel by the throat hoisted up into the air and brought him crashing back down to the floor "That's how I do things! Time to learn your place dog!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What was that?" Nina flinched as an explosion rang in her ears.

"The humans are rioting again Princess." A Death Dealer informed her "It's nothing to worry about."

"I can't say I blame them." She sighed as she relaxed back into her chair "Wouldn't you be angry if this happened to your home?"

"I would follow orders Princess." The Death Dealer responded.

"Of course you would." Nina smiled as she flicked the television on "I'm going to watch some news."

"_As the quarantine of New York City enters its third week America and the rest of the world are still none the wiser as to what is the reason for such drastic and unconstitutional actions. The only explanation the public has received came from a Presidential address at the start of this quarantine when the President told us for National Security reasons no information can be divulged. Similarly both the Mayor of New York City and the Governor of New York State have remained suspiciously silent about this unprecedented event in our nation's history. At this moment I am joined by Major Sacks of the United States Army, and by the highly controversial conspiracy author Maxwell Wallace. Thank you for being here tonight Gentlemen… Major Sacks if I can start with you, what kind of a threat to National Security could possibly warrant the total isolation and Quarantine of one of our most populated Cities?"_

"_Well Amanda as you know, the President's stance on this is one of silence."_

"_Major is it true that New York is in fact a biohazard area?"  
_

"_Yes it is." The Major agreed_

"_And can you tell us the nature of this biohazard?"_

"_I am afraid I do not have that information, the public will be informed of any developments."_

"_How many casualties have there been as a result of this biohazard?"_

"_Again, I am afraid I do not have that information at present?"_

"_Actually Amanda…" Her second guest interrupted "I would like to ask the Major a question."_

"_Major would you be willing to take a question from Mr. Wallace?"_

"_Of course." The Major nodded._

"_Major can you tell me what is the extent of Ziodex Industries involvement in this quarantine? Because my sources tell me that they are the ones calling the shots."_

"_That is untrue." The Major stated emphatically _

"_Really?" Wallace answered in disbelief "Then can you tell me why there are armed guards working for Ziodex Industries operating independent of Federal control? Can you tell me why Ziodex personnel are excluded from the curfew?"_

"_I have received no information regarding such activities. The only thing I will say on this matter is that both the President of the United States and the Governor of New York have expressed their gratitude to Ziodex Industries for their invaluable assistance amid this crisis"_

"_You see this silence is exactly the kind of silence I talk about in my book America's Corporate Masters…"_

"_I am sorry Amanda…" The Major interrupted "I was told that this was a serious interview to discuss the crisis facing the people of New York, not just a platform for some tabloid hack to plug a book that has been rejected by all mainstream political thinkers."_

"_A hack?" Wallace exclaimed "A hack? The evidence is everywhere, why do Ziodex have Observer status on the United Nations General Assembly, why do Ziodex have such a large corporate Security force. Just look at what has happened in the last few months, a United States Senator who has openly spoke out against Ziodex has been assassinated in his own office, the world headquarters of Mandrake pharmaceuticals, Ziodex's only real competition was burned to the ground, and just over three weeks ago, Ziodex armed guards were dispatched to seize a hospital without any interference from State or Federal Agencies." _

"_Major do you have any comment on this?" _

"_I have no comment?" The Major replied._

"Shit." Nina sighed as she clicked the television off again "Amelia is not going to like this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi's boot connected with the side of Daniel's head sending him crashing down to the damp floor "That all you got dog?" Malachi demanded as he leapt into the air and delivered a jumping punch to Daniel. The Lycan struggled to regain his footing, however Malachi was there to beat him back down. "Oh I am disappointed Daniel." Malachi said, clearly out of breath "This is no fun at all."

"So you fun?" Daniel laughed slightly "You got it…" Daniel came at Malachi with haymaker, which the Vampire dodged easily then with a series of lightning fast martial art kicks to the leg, side, chest and head of the Lycan, Daniel again found himself on the ground.

"How the hell did you manage to beat Casper?" Malachi mocked him, as he delivered a heavy stomp to the base of Daniel's spine "I've barely broke a sweat."

Daniel looked up at the bloodied and bruised Malachi that stood over him, he knew he was hurt, he was juts trying to taunt him, Daniel knew he was the stronger of the two, the Vampire was just too quick for him, THUD, another kick to the ribs brought Daniel out of his thoughts, the only thing that angered him more than the sound of his ribs cracking was the smug laughter of his opponent. Daniel, now on all fours coughed up a little blood, yeah… he thought himself, my ribs are definitely broken. "Okay Malachi." Daniel hissed as he forced his way past his aggressor and began to crawl away "You asked for it."

"I don't think you are in any position to make threats." Malachi spat venomously as he again unleashed a machine gun like volley of kicks, cracking bones and making the fallen champion scream in pain. Daniel was able to brave the pain long enough to roll over onto his back, and then finally some relief he managed to grab Malachi's right leg, as the Vampire struggled to free his limb Daniel pulled himself up from the ground Malachi attempted to jump free of Daniel's grip, to the safety of the roof however as soon as his left leg left the ground Daniel spun him round and round, releasing him and sending him crashing into the opposite wall of the tunnel. "Shit." Malachi moaned, his head a made contact with the wall, he brought his hand to his scalp and found it soaked with blood, he managed to regain his footing and stood ready to face Daniel, he had to finish this before the Lycan healed. Daniel was standing at the opposite end of the tunnel; he was hunched over, clutching his ribs as blood dripped down from his face. Despite his pain he managed to stand upright and slowly remove his coat. A dazed Malachi rolled his eyes and shook his head in frustration.

"What's wrong Malachi?" Daniel laughed as he tensed his muscles and began to drool from the mouth "Did you forget I could do this?"

"No." Malachi sighed as he clambered to recover his blade and stand ready "But I was rather hoping that you had."

Daniel let out a roar as his muscular body contorted itself, into the seven foot frame of a transformed Lycan, his fingers began their violent transformation into razor sharp claws, his handsome features disappeared into the snarling snout of a wolf, his golden locks gave way to a dull matted grey fur. The fully transformed Daniel stood tall, he stretched is arms out wide and instinctively howled at the moon, then turning to face his vampiric opponent let out a roar and charged at him. "Come on!" Malachi hissed as his piercing emerald eyes locked on their targets and his dripping ivory white fangs elongated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Abigail hurries through the sewers, away from the chamber that had been their lair, Mack was dead, so was his team, Daniel was the only person left to protect her, she felt guilty for thinking it but she was so angry with him, why had he stayed to fight Malachi. Did he not know what he could do, he had single handedly killed her father, those First Generation Lycans, he had survived Viktor and Selene. This personal rivalry was ridiculous, and now it would be the death of one of them, if not both, part of her wanted to go back and help him, part of her wanted to say the hell with it and leave this God forsaken city behind, but she loved him so much. Holding back her tears she makes her way to the meeting point they decided upon, incase they ever got separated down here, she hated her grim and smelly surroundings, yet for him she would brave hell itself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Vampire and the Lycan hurl themselves at each other, Malachi's blade cutting the Lycan's hide slightly before being pinned to the ground. Malachi lets out a groan of pain as his opponent pins him to the ground his claws digging into his shoulders, drawing blood. Malachi wrenches his head from side to side violently in an attempt to dodge the snapping jaws of Daniel, he does not want to end up like Casper. Daniel begins to swing Malachi around like a rag doll, as the vampire regains his footing he feels the razor sharp claw of Daniel pierce his side, as he flinches in pain Daniel lashes out with his other limb, scraping his clawed hand down the face of Malachi, piercing his left eye as he did. Malachi screamed as he felt blood oozing from eye, losing his sense of depth perception in desperation he drove the blade into Daniel's thigh muscle sending the drooling Lycan to one knee. "You Prick!" Malachi yelled as he delivered blow after blow to the snout of the Lycan, Daniel again slashed at Malachi, his claws tearing at his flesh, his clothes now soaked in his own blood. Daniel knocked him to the ground, and placed his clawed foot over Malachi's face. Before the Vampire was able to roll out of the way. Regaining his footing, Malachi delivered a jumping kick to Daniel's face, before collapsing again due to loss of blood from the gaping wounds to his face, and body. Daniel grabbed him by the back of his head and forced him face first to the floor. Malachi made a desperate attempt to counter the Lycan but he was too strong, Daniel gripped Malachi's head in his claws and squeezed until he could feel the Vampire's head cracking like an egg.

Desperate and on the verge of unconsciousness Malachi fumbled around on the floor and recovered his blade, with a hiss of defiance he stabbed at Daniel, piercing his side, forcing the silver through his Lycan rib cage. Daniel instantly let go, however Malachi did not, as he bled from his eye, his nose and his mouth, Malachi ignored the gaping wounds in his sides and continued his assault. He again pierced Daniel's side, this time thrusting the silver blade directly into the lycan, heart, again Malachi thrust his blade tearing through Daniel's flesh and muscle, he withdrew the blade and stabbed again, this time into the Daniel's kidney, Daniel let out a roar of pain before slashing at Malachi's chest, tearing his flesh down to the bone. Malachi and Daniel both collapsed to their knees as the Lycan reverted into his human state. The two men knelt before each other, either one unable to move, Daniel looked into Malachi's eyes, one its perfect shade of emerald the other leaking blood and puss from his earlier attack. Daniel swung wildly with his right hand, his wounds still bleeding, he connected with Malachi's chin and wobbled him slightly, causing him to drop his blade. Still on their knees the two immortals began to trade blows with each other, they were slow and lazy punches, the only thing driving them the hatred they shared for each other. Both men stopped punching after a time, both frustrated and weakened to a point it became quite obvious there would be no winner here, only a survivor. As Malachi hung his head in defeat something caught Daniel's eye, with the last ounce of strength he had he reached behind him and recovered his axe, both men still on their knees he swung the axe, causing it to explode through Malachi's chest in the same way he had during their first meeting, Malachi let out what Daniel preyed was his death cry, as the blood gushed from his body, with one final roar Daniel swung the axe at the side of Malachi's head, however with so little strength left he barely drove it through his skull. Pulling the object out he watched as Malachi's eye darkened, the vampire fell from his kneeling position face down to the damp floor below.

Daniel clutched his axe for a moment half expecting Malachi to make one final attack, it never came, finally he threw his axe aside and buried his head in his hands, he was not the victor, he was merely the survivor, he closed in eyes in disbelief and wondered if he would even be able to move, and then he smiled as he thought of her "Abi… Abigail." He choked with a contented smile on his face. Suddenly his contented smile was transformed to look of pain, as he felt a horrible burning sensation. He opened his eyes to see Malachi sitting upright, his remaining emerald eye shining from behind a crimson mask of blood that was produced by the gaping axe wound in his head, Daniel looked down to see Malachi's ornately carved blade sticking out of his chest, he laughs slightly as he choked in pain. Malachi was breathing heavily. Daniel rolled his eyes searching for his axe "D… Don't" Malachi almost pleaded with him. Daniel contemplated before reaching out to the axe handle, with a roar both men made one final strike, Daniel gripped his axe, and Malachi withdrew his blade, from Daniel's chest, causing a fountain of blood as he did, both men swung their weapons at the same time, however before Daniel's could even get close to Malachi, the vampires smaller, lighter weapon had been driven through Daniel's right ear, and emerged from the left. Daniel's onyx black eyes remained on Malachi as his brain began to shut down. Malachi watched as the champion fell backwards his eyes still open, locked in a permanent Death mask. Malachi cried a tear of relief when Daniel did not move, before finally collapsing backwards as well. He could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness, what a sight this chamber must be, seven bodies, six Lycan one Vampire, bloodied and destroyed "Nina" he choked to himself as he could feel the darkness trying to reclaim him, perhaps this is what was meant to be, maybe no one should get a second chance, he so wanted to move, if he did not get help soon, he would succumb to his wounds. Then he heard it, footsteps, lots of them, he heard claws scurrying on the walls around him. "No…" he whined to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He's been a long time." Chastity spoke up as she looked at her watch.

"He told us to leave him be." Leon answered her

"I don't like this." She sighed

"Me neither…" the mercenary agreed, "Okay…" he nodded to the rest of the men who had been part of Casper's team "… lets go bring him back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Realization, it was realization that forced Malachi to ignore his injuries, to fight through his pain, he had already died once, dying did not scare him. However he would not lay down and die, not for those who had just come for him. With a grunt of pain he sat upright, as weapons were cocked by those around him. Finally after several attempts he was able to stand, all be it some what hunched over and find out what awaited him. His senses were shot at this point, he could barely see or hear, and his mouth and nose were so filled with blood that he could taste and smell nothing. However he still had some idea what was going on, there were men with guns surrounding him, eight of them with automatic weapons, however they were not men, they were human form hybrids, interwoven amongst them, and clinging to the walls and ceiling were those poor bastards who could not change back, who spent their whole lives in their feral form. Malachi curled his lip defiantly as he stood upright, looking at the main entrance to the chamber, two silhouetted figures emerged. One a large man, clearly in an agitated state, as he got closer he could see that he was wearing combat fatigues. The other, figure a girl that clung to the mans side, "L… L6." Malachi choked "How… how… how lovely to… see you a... again."

The source of the infection looked upon Malachi with malice, "The other…" he told Zoë as he pointed at Malachi "The other… he has my face."

"What… are… you…are you…talking about!" Malachi tried to demand.

L6 reached behind his back and produced a large hunting knife "I want my face back." His hissed in clarity.

Malachi cautiously looked around the room at the small unit of hybrids that surrounded him "Come and get it." He laughed to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi found himself back on the floor, it didn't hurt anymore. He was aware what was happening around him, but it's like he wasn't even there. When the ferals had charged him he had not even been able to land a single blow, and then the gunshots came… he could still here the gunshots and footsteps, but they were no longer aimed at him. He opened his eye wearily, he could see people standing over him, they were wearing dark green jackets, Death Dealers he thought to himself. "They're falling back!" A voice called out.

"These freaks don't die!" Another called out.

If he had control of his muscles, Malachi would have allowed himself to smile, Amelia had saved his ass again. He felt the air around him disturbed as a single figure pounced on top of him, one feral remained to carry out L6's orders. Malachi could not even lift a hand to defend himself, however as quickly as the Hybrid appeared he was gone again, pulled away from Malachi by some unseen figure. Malachi again felt a contented wave sweep through his body as he felt the lifeless corpse of the Hybrid fall to the ground beside him "Am…Amelia." He grinned.

"Guess again boy!" A cold regal voice answered him.

Malachi moved his head slightly to look up at the person who had answered him, he saw those all to familiar red robes, etched in gold, as a large frame loomed over him, a thin sword in hand "Viktor…" Malachi choked before drifting back into unconsciousness.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 63**

**Power Vacuum **

An unmarked black Mercedes comes to a screeching halt at a Ziodex roadblock, it's occupants seem un-phased as half a dozen armed men surround the vehicle and aim their weapons. "Identify yourself!" A Ziodex guard demands.

The blacked out passenger window rolls down to reveal a deathly pale man with piercing blue eyes and fangs "We're Death Dealers." He reports coldly

"Where's your ID?" The guard orders him.

"Our clearance was revoked when we left for Budapest, but I assure you, you are going to want to let us through."

"Not without an ID card. Turn around." The Guard told him.

"Open the rear door." The Death Dealer replied, "that's our ID" The guard opened the door cautiously, and was visibly shocked by the sight that awaited him "You know who that is?" The Death Dealer asked him.

"Yes Sir." The guard nodded as he stared at Malachi's broken and unconscious form "Let them through."

"Oh and tell the people upstairs… Lord Viktor is on his way."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Excuse me My Lady." A Death Dealer introduced herself

"Yes Jasmine, you have news?" Amelia replied politely

"Yes My Lady, Lord Viktor is on his way to Ziodex."

"I was wondering how long it would take him to get involved." Amelia sighed in annoyance "Anything else?"

"Um… yes My Lady" Jasmine began nervously "It's Malachi, he's been hurt… badly."

"How badly?" Amelia whispered.

"Um… The Death Dealers that brought him in… they said he might not make it."

Amelia brought a hand to her mouth and began to tremble slightly "Is he here?"

"Yes My Lady he is down stairs."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay what do we have?" A small unassuming man asks as he makes his way into an underground infirmary deep within the Ziodex tower.

"Male Vampire, non responsive." A voice answered him

"And you are?" The man demanded in a patronizing tone.

"Doctor Adam Lockwood."

"Dr. Lockwood do you have any experience with Vampire physiology?"

"It's not my specialty, but I do have a little experience."

"Well it is my specialiaty, so please stand aside." The Doctor moved Adam out of the way as medical technicians rushed to put all sorts of tubes and monitors in Malachi's body. "How long has he been non responsive?" The Doctor asked coldly as he began to inspect Malachi's wounds.

"They found him about half an hour ago; he's been like this the whole time." Adam reported back.

"Hhmm, this is not good." The Doctor observed as he shone a little light on the wound to Malachi's head "It looks as if he has been hit with an axe, or similar weapon…"

"So why isn't he healing?" Dr. Lockwood asked as he bent down to look at the wound.

"I can not be sure, but it would appear that the part of his brain that regulated his regeneration has been damaged. Now that's bad enough, however his heart has also been damaged… look at this wound here, which means that any blood we introduce into his body will not be pumped round, making the healing process very difficult. We are going to need lots of blood… and a lot of prayer."

"What are his chances?" Lockwood asked as he looked over his chart.

The doctor shrugged slightly "I put him at… twenty percent. What did this to him?"

"It was a Lycan." One of the Death Dealers who had retrieved Malachi reported.

"Just one?" The Doctor asked in amazement "What's the patient's lineage."

"Two away from the source." Lockwood reported back

"Sired by Death Dealer noble or Elder?" The Doctor asked intently.

"Elder, Amelia."

The Doctor lifted the eyelid of Malachi's good eye and shone a light into it "Ah yes…" he observed, before pausing to look up at Adam "Chylde or Progeny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chylde." He replied simply

"Fascinating…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Malachi!" Amelia screamed as she forced her way into the medical room and threw herself down at her Chyldes bed "Oh my sweet Chylde!" She choked as she looked down at her broken warrior. "Why are you all just standing there?" She hissed at the Medical staff, "Do something!"

The mysterious doctor stepped forward "I take it you are his sire?" He asked coldly. "If you will excuse me I have much work to do here, you are understandably upset but I…"

"Oh God…" A voice interrupted the doctor as the attention of the room was drawn to the youthful form of a Vampire Princess. "…Malachi." Nina sobbed as she slowly made her way over to him. "Malachi please don't leave me again." She pleaded in a whisper as she placed her head on his pillow, and brushed her face against his."

"And who are you?" The Doctor demanded.

"I'm his… his partner." She choked

"Well I don't care who you are, both of you will have to leave time is of the essence here."

"I am not leaving." Amelia spoke defiantly.

"Neither am I." Nina sobbed

"Oh for heavens sake…" The Doctor sighed in annoyance before walking straight up to Amelia "I do not have any interest in your archaic hierarchy Madam Vampire, so be upset by all means, however do it outside so I can do my job."

"You dare speak to me like that!" Amelia hissed at him

"Do you want the patient to live?" The Doctor demanded "I thought so. Both of you, out now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

You could have cut the tension with a knife, the two most powerful women in the vampire world stood side by side, Amelia, the Elder Princess stood side by side with Nina, the Princess of the New world Vampires. Both the Death Dealers and mercenaries stood several steps back as the women stared through the glass of the operating room. Nina, the younger of the two Vampires rests her head against the glass in a desperate attempt to be closer to her lover, her silence betrayed only by the steady stream of tears running down her face. "My Lady I'm afraid." She finally manages to whisper.

"Do not worry my dear…" Amelia reassures her as she runs a gentle hand through the Princess's Raven black hair "…he is a fighter."

"Look at him My Lady…" Nina wept into Amelia's shoulder "He looks so weak…I couldn't take it if he left me again."

Despite their differences Amelia tightened her embrace on the younger Vampire, allowing the Princess to fall against her "Sshh young one…" she whispered gently into her ear "I am here for you…" Amelia pulled Nina close to her and held her tight, something about the Princess made her feel closer to Malachi, as Amelia comforted the Princess of her coven she felt something, a presence that made her freeze, she stepped away from Nina and allowed the Death Dealers and Mercenaries to Wisk the younger Vampire away. "What do you want?" She asked Defiantly.

"I think we need to talk." A cold regal voice spoke down to her.

"You have no authority here." Amelia replied coldly

"My dear, your champion is near death, you have done nothing to contain this abomination of the blood line… you will accept my proposal."

Amelia tensed her up at her mentors words "Viktor, you seem to forget whom you are talking to, your strongest allies are Chastity and Selene. Selene has forsaken you, and Chastity has found a father in Malachi after you so readily abandoned her. You do not stand a chance against me in my own city."

"When will you learn girl!" Viktor hissed venomously as he stood mere inches from Amelia's face "The merging of the bloodlines has brought nothing but trouble since that dog defiled my daughter!"

Amelia flinched at Viktor's words before she allowed her emerald green eyes to glow with an intensity that would put Malachi to shame, she lashed out, striking Viktor with the back of her hand "You have done this to us Viktor, your daughter and Lucian were in love, they had a child, you started this war! You went to slumber and let me and Markus finish your business for you… and now you dare speak to me in this tone when my beloved Malachi is fighting for his life?"

"He is weak." Viktor hissed "He will never be as strong as us."

Amelia smiled to herself as she tilted her head "Viktor…My Lord" she laughed loudly "You appear to be missing an ear… surely my weak chylde is not responsible for that?"

Viktor bought a hand to the mutilated flesh at the side of his head "Perhaps I should put him out of his misery while he lies under a human surgeon's knife." Viktor taunted her.

Amelia stepped forward; smoothing the black silk of her evening gown down over her flawless body she stood a mere inch from Viktor's face "Maybe you should try… my dear Viktor." She goaded him.

"You are no match for me." He hissed, before Amelia had a chance to answer both elders were startled by the smashing of glass, the young Vampire Princess had leapt from the waiting room into the corridor, landing perfectly on Viktor's back. With a single hiss she sunk her teeth into the Old War Lords neck, allowing his blood to squirt like a fountain. Instinctively Viktor threw Nina from his back, however much to his surprise she landed with a cat like grace and lunged for him again, before the elder had a chance to block, the beautiful princess had ripped gory chunks form his chest, and struck him as hard as she could in the face.

"You bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "If you dare threaten the man I love I will murder you!"

Viktor rose from the floor and let out a defiant laugh "That actually hurt me!" He chuckled as he rubbed his jaw. "You are not just a pretty face."

Nina tensed as her loyal mercenaries readied their weapons and pointed them at the Vampire lord "No!" Nina screamed "I am not afraid of this man!"

"It will take more than three mercenaries to stop me!" Viktor taunted her as he advanced on Nina and her mercenaries, as he did he felt a strange sensation, a vice like grip tightened around his throat.

"Markus feared you Viktor…" Amelia sneered as she tightened her grip "…but he loved me, so I find myself wondering, who is the strongest?"

Viktor hesitated for a moment before lashing out at Amelia, sending the Elder Princess crashing into Nina, as the two women got up they simultaneously hissed at Viktor, as their respective bodyguards moved into a defensive position, Viktor let out a sinister laugh as his Death Dealers moved into position to counter both Amelia's and Nina's bodyguards. "What do you have to say now Ladies…" Viktor stopped his sentence and visibly tensed up in front of Amelia, he felt something that chilled him to the bone, the cold kiss of steel that clung about his throat "Chastity." He choked as the Katana tickled his throat.

"Hello My Lord!" She taunted him.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 64**

**A Test of Loyalty**

"Chastity what are you doing." Viktor asked sternly, as the young Vampire held her blade to his throat.

"My job." She replied coldly "Lord Malachi has been most kind to me of late."

"So I see…" Viktor sneered "You have even begun to talk like him… It was an empty threat Chastity, said in the heat of the moment."

"I am happy to hear that My Lord." She replied, her sword still pressing against the skin of his throat.

"Do I not deserve the benefit of the doubt?" He asked her, his cold regal tone being betrayed by a hint of emotion "After all I have done for you… I made you as strong as you are now, brought you under my wing for nearly fifteen years."

"I was just your weapon." Chastity replied defiantly "Just a means of getting rid of the hybrid so that you could get your precious Selene back… after that I meant nothing to you, just cast aside… I have a home here."

"You have a home with me as well…" He spoke warmly "…remember as we wandered the world together I promised you that as soon as I had rebuilt my coven you would have a home… you talked about what you would have in your room… well I kept my promise, your room is ready and waiting."

Although Chastity allowed her vampiric blue eyes to revert to their natural shade of hazel as a small tear welled in her left eye, her stance remained undisturbed, her blade still teasing Viktor's neck. "Oh for heavens sake…" Amelia spat. "… Chastity just put your sword down!" As Chastity complied with Amelia's command the Elder Princess left Nina's side and approached Viktor. "You will tell me what you are doing here." She hissed menacingly, her Hungarian accent becoming more apparent.

"I am here to clean up the mess you have been unable to."

"And how were you and your men able to gain access to this city?" She quizzed him.

Viktor let out a slight laugh "At this point my dear I would have thought that was obvious…" he looked past Amelia, and then past Nina to the unconscious form that lay on the operating table "… I am here at your heir's request."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Zurich, Switzerland **

A small bell rings as the door to a discreetly located bank is opened, the young man at the desk looks up from his papers as a single man steps through, the man is tall, with cropped brown hair, and is deathly pale; he wears a long black rain coat, a red shirt and a black tie, and in his right hand he carries an MP5 "It's clear." He speaks into his ear piece. The little bell rings again as a small blonde woman, just as pale as this mysterious man enters, followed closely by two men wearing exactly the same clothes as the first man, they are carrying something between them, a small silver box, emitting a blue light. The young man behind the desk widens his eyes in realization as he pushes a single red button underneath his desk. A wall of glass descends from the ceiling cutting the room in half. The blonde woman grins mischievously for a moment before stepping forward and tapping on the glass "Hello there." She smiles politely waving at the young man "I was wondering if you could help me, I'm…"

"I know what you are Vampire!" The man speaks confidently into a small microphone, as two heavily armed humans in SWAT gear appear either side of the young man "The glass is bullet proof, this branch has made some changes since the last time your kind came here.

The blonde woman cast a puzzled look to the three men that accompanied her "I am here to see the Cashier."

"I am afraid he is dead My Lady." A voice answered her. The two humans standing either side of the young man parted to reveal an older man, wearing exactly the same tweed suit and glasses "It is okay young man." He assured his colleague "Protective measures are not necessary, this is Lady Erika."

"She has Death Dealers with her." The young man answered, nodding towards the men who accompanied her.

"You will have to forgive the boy My Lady…" The old man laughed "He still has much to learn. My dear boy these are not Death Dealers. These men wear the uniforms of Lord Kraven."

"My apologizes I did not realize." The young man bowed as he again pressed the button, causing the bullet proof wall to rise and dismissing the human guards.

"So am I to take it that you are the new cashier?" Erika asked with a slight grin

"He will be." The old man answered for him.

"And you are?" Erika asked

"Cashier of the Geneva branch, retired of course." He introduced himself "I am here to oversee the boys training."

"What happened to the old cashier?" Erika asked him.

"He had a visit from young Chastity; she decapitated him, and destroyed an entire security detachment."

"That is unfortunate…"

"Indeed it is My Lady." The old man answered her "However we here at Valmont and Garrison are always happy to help, you lose a cashier, you get a new one, service is never interrupted."

"Very well then gentlemen." Erika nodded "When Alexei and I first came here nearly fifteen years ago, to collect Kraven's fortune, the Cashier told us about the retrieval clause in Kraven's contract, that they had retrieved his body."

"Yes My Lady, but alas not all of it." The old cashier replied.

Erika allowed herself to smirk slightly "I am well aware of that, which is precisely why I am here… gentlemen I would like to make a deposit." Erika clicked her fingers and the two men carrying the silver box stepped forward and placed it on the counter. The young cashier rose to his feet and released the digital lock on the box, he was quickly driven back by the rush of cold air that escaped from the chest.

"A cryogenic unit." The young man observed as both he and the old cashier took a look inside.

"What do you want us to do with this?" The old man asked "We are not Ziodex."

"I thought Valmont and Garrison was more that just a bank!" Erika snapped at him.

"I can assure you it is." The old man replied proudly.

"Then you know what I want you to do." Erika gave him a patronizing smile before turning to leave the small branch, closely followed by her three bodyguards.

"Should we inform Selene?" The young man asked.

"Absolutely not." The Old man chastised him,

"But I was under the impression that she had control of all of Kraven's affairs."

"She does." The old man nodded "But only as long as Kraven remains dead."

"I don't understand." The young man replied vacantly.

"Oh my boy you really do have a lot to learn." The old man sighed as he eyed the box that sat before him "Make yourself useful and take that downstairs, I have some calls to make."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sits alone, she had been here for hours, in this place where they were supposed to meet. A single tear flows down her cheek, as her fiery red hair fall about his face "Oh Daniel." She weeps slightly as she rises from her seating position. She hangs her head and allows herself to sob into the empty darkness she finds herself in. She knew that he was not coming back now, that he was never going to come back. She had loved him, and he had loved her, her naivety told her they would be together for ever, but now reality screamed something different at her. She was alone, all alone as she had been the her father had found her, when he found her in that hell hole, and gave her the child hood she had longed for, but he was also gone, so was Owen, and Mack, the Cain brothers, all those people who had looked after her, and now her beloved Daniel. She wraps herself in her coat tightly and hugs herself. She steps out from the crude shelter where she had arranged to meet Daniel and heads off into the night alone, with only the light of the moon to guide her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sits by his bedside, just watching him sleep, how peaceful he looked to her. Her raven black hair fell about her face as she watched intently for a sign of life, any sign. Both she and Amelia had been waiting anxiously for the doctors to finish with Malachi, just waiting for them to come out and say that everything was going to be okay. She remembered back to what the doctor had actually said, his facial expression never changing.

"_I have done all I can for him, we have managed to graft healthy donor tissue onto his damaged heart, and have set most of his broken bones."_

"_So he's going to be okay" She asked excitedly._

"_No Nina…" Amelia answered for him "… he has not finished yet… have you?"_

"_No…" The Doctor continued "His CAT scan revealed nothing, we do not know if he will be able to regenerate, but it is likely that he will not."_

"_Explain." Amelia choked_

"_As you know, it has been several hours, he has shown no sign of regeneration… although the artificial introduction of blood has allowed us to keep most of his body functioning, I was unable to save his left eye, it has been removed. However I advise you to prepare yourself for the worst, this may just be the beginning."_

_Nina let out a pained cry as she fell against Amelia, and trembled violently, Amelia said nothing as she enveloped Nina into an embrace, and allowed her own tears to come. And then they both felt something, a presence, Viktor's large frame hovered behind Amelia. "I know how much this must pain you." He spoke gently "But there is nothing you can do for the boy… you must stand with me, only together can we stop this Abominable infestation."_

_Amelia pulled away from Nina, and wiped the tears from her eyes "Well then Viktor." She choked as she adjusted her gown "It would appear that we have work to do."_

And now she sits here alone, just hoping for something, a cough, a twitch of a finger, a flutter of an eye lid, anything but this. Her solemn thoughts are interrupted by the sound of raised voices coming from outside. "Take a step back!" One of her men demanded "No one comes in here."

"It's okay." Nina calls out "Let him in." Nina does not move as she hears a man enter the room and stand at the foot of Malachi's bed.

"You may not believe this, but I take no pleasure in seeing him this way."

"Why are you here Lestat?" Nina asks him, her voice empty and hollow.

"You lifted my exile… where else would I be."

"Where are your men?"

"I sent them to assist the Death Dealers."

"Very team spirited of you." She replied

"I know what the doctors have told you Nina, I would pay little attention to them. This man is a fighter, he has taken a hundred beatings that should have killed him, and he has survived them all."

"Not all of them." Nina choked "I've lost him once before."

"You should get some rest, something to eat." He suggested, pulling up a chair next to her.

"I am fine here." She answered.

"Very well." Lestat answered as he looked around the room awkwardly "Who was the pretty brunette with the sword?"

"Her name is Chastity." Nina sighed "She is Viktor's newest chylde."

"Really?" He exclaimed "Maybe I should go introduce myself."

Nina allowed herself to smile slightly "Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Yes I do." He grinned "I occasionally think about **JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!!" **Lestat screamed as both he and Nina jumped back with a start.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 64**

**Wounded Animals are the Most Deadly**

"…**Jesus Fucking Christ!!!!" **Lestat screamed as both he and Nina jumped back with a start. The battered and broken form laying before them, being kept alive by machines sat bolt upright, causing various tubes and monitors to be torn from his body as he did. A single emerald eye shone from beneath his heavily bandaged features, there was silence for a moment, and then the most blood curdling hiss they had ever heard as Malachi realized his pain.

"Malachi!" Nina exclaimed, as she threw her arms around him.

Malachi composed himself, however he did not return her embrace, he merely pulled away "How… how long?" He choked "How… long was…I… out?"

"Three days." She replied, feeling somewhat rejected.

"Viktor? His… Dealers?" Malachi asked vacantly

"They're here, with the addition of Viktor's forces to our own we have doubled the search area… you don't have to worry, please just lay down." Malachi hissed as he pulled away from her and attempted to get off of the bed, only to collapse to the floor "Malachi…" Nina pleaded as she tried to help him up.

"I'm fine…" He snapped in frustration as he struggled to claw his way to his feet.

"You should listen to her Malachi." Lestat spoke up.

"I strongly… urge you to…urgh" Malachi winced as he fell against the wall "… just shut your fucking mouth." He hissed. He stopped again, and brought a hand to his face "I can't see out of my left eye." He breathed heavily

Nina hesitated for a moment "It's gone baby, the doctors… they couldn't save it."

"No depth perception." Malachi sighed "Shit!"

"Malachi please get back into bed, let Viktor and Amelia deal with this."

A look of defiance swept across Malachi's face as his head snapped round, he looked past Nina, past Lestat to the door of the infirmary "CHASTITY!" He called out "CHASTITY!"

"What are you doing?" Nina cried, as the young vampire appeared at the door.

"Boss?" She exclaimed "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"he breathed heavily "Chastity… I need you to get me… some armour… a suit and… my walking cane."

"Princess?" She asked nervously

"Do not look at her!" Malachi snapped "I am giving you an order!"

"Okay…" she nodded "Anything else?"

Malachi turned from the other Vampires in the room, and stared at his reflection in the glass of a medicine cabinet, he slowly brought his hand to his face and peeled off the bandages that covered the left side of it… he shook his head in disgust as he saw the bloody, gory wound where his eye had once been "Some shades." He added.

Nina watched as Chastity left the room "Could you give us a minute please Lestat?" She asked politely.

"Of course." He nodded as he took his leave.

"Malachi what's wrong?" She finally asked "Are… are you not pleased to see me."

Malachi turned to face Nina, covering his eye back up before he did, as he looked upon his paramour of all those years standing before him, her bottom lip trembling slightly, her eyes wide and craving affection, as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, Malachi's icy demeanor melted "Come here…" he breathed as he held his arms open. She shuffled across the floor to enter his embrace and buried her head into his chest "Ah… careful…" he winced slightly as he adjusted her position "I… don't ever want you to think that." He told her emphatically "I am… hurting all over… I've lost three days… L6 has been playing us all for fools."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later." He smiled as he leant over and kissed her "I love you."

"Me too." She smiled sweetly

Malachi hesitated for a moment "Daniel, is he?"

"He's dead." Nina reported solemnly "They're going to destroy his body with the next batch of ferrals."

"Take me to him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The walk from the infirmary to the morgue was not a particularly long one, yet Malachi could barely walk, Nina had to pretty much carry him the whole way as he draped himself over her "You're not healing Malachi." She told him in a concerned tone "You should go back to bed."

"I'm fine." He sighed as they entered the morgue, Daniel's body was laid out on a cold metal table, they had made no effort to clean him up, what's the point they were only going to burn him anyway. Malachi stopped at the side of the table and looked down at his opponent "I've never had a beating like this. I've fought Markus, Viktor, Corvin, Selene… but I have never taken a beating this bad… I should be dead."

"Don't say that." Nina pleaded as she held herself close to him

"No, it's true." He nodded "I was not better than him, luck, luck alone is the only reason I survived."

"No Malachi." She reassured him "You survived because you are the greatest of the immortals."

"You flatter me angel." He half grinned, before turning his attention back to Daniel "I don't want his body destroyed."

"Why not?" Nina asked, some what startled.

Malachi looked down at his fallen foe and wiped the dried blood from his face "Respect." He said simply "My most worthy opponent deserves a dignified burial."

"That's good of you." Nina smiled, as she wrapped an arm around his waist, Malachi flinched in pain, and once again doubled over "Oh Malachi I'm sorry" she pouted.

"It's alright" he grinned through the pain "Nina, now that Viktor's men are here… I can afford to pull some of our mercenaries off of the hunt…" Malachi again paused in mid sentence as he struggled to cope with the pain "I'm going… I'm going to have them track down… Abigail for you… I know… that you have missed… that you have missed your pet since she left… right now you're all she has in the world."

Nina smiled contently as she looked up at her lover "Thank you so…" Nina was interrupted by the sound of a very unsubtle cough, both Vampires turned around to see Chastity standing in the doorway.

"I got what you wanted boss." She reported

Malachi nodded slightly before turning back to Nina "I need you… to distract Amelia for about an hour… do… do what ever you need to… she can't know… she can't know I'm awake yet."

"What are you going to do Malachi?" Nina asked, in a near desperate tone.

"Please Angel… just do it."

"Okay." She nodded, as she tiptoed to kiss him, before taking her leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Chastity had made their way back to the infirmary, Malachi sat on his bed with the surgical curtain pulled shut. He removed the scrubs he had been dressed in while unconscious and began the painful process of applying his armour. He started with his legs, strapping the thick Perspex armour to his shins, moaning in pain as he fastened the straps "Do you need help boss?" Chastity called to him from the other side of the curtain.

"No thank you." He hissed back, as he strapped his knee guards to his knees. He took a deep breath, finally pulling his tailor made, incredibly expensive black suit trousers over his battered and bruised legs. He had to sit down for a moment, to regain his composure, before reaching for the Kevlar body armour that rested next to him, he attempted to pull it over his body, however his muscles would not obey his commands, in a fit of frustration he threw the armour to the floor.

"Oh for God's sake." Chastity sighed as she opened the curtain and retrieved the body armour "Let me help you!" She spat, as she lifted his arms slightly and strapped the armour to his torso. Malachi hung his head in shame at not being able to do this for himself "Give me your arms." Chastity spoke softly as she strapped his forearms into a pair of thick Perspex gauntlets "You have nothing to be ashamed of boss." She affirmed as she fixed his armour for him.

"I can't even fucking dress myself." Malachi spat.

"That's why I'm here to help you." She smiled warmly "Come on…" She knelt down in front of him as he leant against the bed, and pulled a sock over his left foot, then his right. She held his hands as he stepped into a pair of black, hand made Italian shoes.

"Give me a minute." Malachi breathed heavily as he sat on the bed.

Chastity gazed intently at her new mentor, before picking up a black silk shirt and held it open "Come on" She encouraged him gently "You can do this." Malachi managed to stretch his arms slightly as Chastity slid the silk garment over his Kevlar and gauntlets, and helped him button it up. "This is a nice shirt." She smiled "Okay what colour tie do you want, I brought a black one, a silver one and a red one."

Malachi flinched as he tucked his shirt into his trousers "Silver." He nodded.

"Good choice." His loyal assassin smile, as she began to fasten the silver tie for him.

"Chastity I swear to you that your loyalty will be rewarded."

"Sshh" she smiled "You have shown me so much kindness, you have taught me so much… it is my honour to be able to help you."

"Pass me my waist coat." Malachi smiled, as he was helped into the pitch black garment, his armor now fully obscured by an outfit worth thousands. The last painful procedure came about as Chastity strapped a shoulder holster to Malachi and placed a desert eagle into it. "How… How do I look?" Malachi grinned.

"Handsome boss." She smiled back "But we're not quite done." She added, holding open a black knee length suit jacket. Malachi slid into the garment and stood proudly in front of her "There we go." She smiled, "That's the boss I know."

"Did… you bring the sun glasses?" Malachi asked

"Sure." She replied readily holding them out.

Malachi took the shades from her, and then turning his back to her, proceeded to peel the bandage from the left side of his face and replace them with the sun glasses. "Good as new." He grinned, before sitting down again.

"Boss, what ever you've got planned, are you sure you want to do it?"

"What do you mean?" Malachi demanded

"Think about it, the beating Daniel gave you should have killed you; since you woke up, you have not even started to heal, your body is being held together by amour… maybe you should rest?"

"No Chastity, the only thing I need to do, is see our good Doctor Lockwood."

"Okay…" she nodded, holding out his beloved cane "What are we waiting for?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Adam Lockwood works intently at his station, however his concentration is interrupted by the sound of his laboratory door opening, he turns to see a young female Vampire, the one called Chastity open the door and hold it for someone "Hello Doctor." A weary voice greeted him, as the frail form of Malachi came into view, the once mighty warrior leaning on his cane for support.

"Malachi… how…"

Malachi held up a hand stopping Lockwood mid sentence "Before… before this unfortunate business, I told you we needed a cure for this Hybrid virus. Tell me Doctor do I have my cure?"

"No." He replied simply

"Very well." Malachi nodded "Then tell me doctor… do I have a weapon?"

"You do." Lockwood nodded

Malachi smiled at the first bit of good news he had heard all day "Show me."

Lockwood guided Malachi over to an operating table where an unconscious feral Hybrid was being restrained, under armed supervision of Death Dealers. "You know, I had been trying for weeks to come up with a way to reconcile the Vampire/Lycan virus, with no success, then it occurred to me… Casper's death."

"Elaborate." Malachi demanded.

"No one has ever survived two bites." Adam grinned

"Get to the point." Malachi snapped

"Michael Corvin, and Markus Corvinus were so powerful because their bodies contained the original Corvinus strain, that is the one thing that bonds vampirism and Lycanthropy. However the Hybrids we are dealing with, they don't have the Corvinus strain, it's a synthetic gene that allows for the Hybrid reaction between Vampirism and Lycanthropy."

"A catalyst." Malachi interrupted.

"Exactly." Adam nodded enthusiastically "But what happens when you remove that catalyst?" Adam pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected the Hybrid with it. Malachi and Chastity watched as within seconds the Hybrid began to writhe in agony and cough up blood.

"What's happening?" Malachi demanded

"The catalyst is breaking down. Leaving the two viruses to fight each other."

Malachi let out a sinister grin "Can it be delivered as an airborne pathogen?"

"Afraid not." Adam told him, shaking his head "But you do have your weapon now."

Malachi looked at the syringe that Lockwood had just handed him "Chastity my dear, we've just won the war."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 65**

**The Plan**

Trinity made her way to the roof of the Ziodex Tower, she had been summoned there, but why and by whom, she opened the door to the roof and stepped out into the biting wind of the night, she wrapped her coat around herself tightly, as the cold bite of the wind stung her face "Hello!" She calls out; and then she sees it, the black silhouette against the moon. "Malachi." She whispered, as she rushed over to the cane wielding figure standing on the edge of the roof. "You're awake."

"It would appear so." He nodded, as she stood by his side.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." He said simply "It looks beautiful from up here doesn't it? The city I mean, from up here, all you can see is the wealth and the history… the pain, the suffering, the Underworld… it all seems a million miles away up here."

"I suppose so." She nodded "Malachi is everything okay?"

"Why do you do this Trinity, why do you work here… why do you surround yourself with monsters?"

"I guess… I guess I want to be part of this world… like you and Nina are, like my father."

"This is a dangerous place Trinity." Malachi spoke coldly "You know this Hybrid thing will be over soon… very soon in fact, but Ziodex is going to have to answer a lot of questions when all this is over, there will be a lot of very angry people."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You don't need to be here Trinity." He smiled slightly "Your family has enough money to ensure that you never have to set foot in this building again… You should go… find a good man, have a family… you should live… this place… Ziodex…. Vampires, it's not a nice place."

"Why are you saying this Malachi?" She asked nervously

Malachi hesitated for a moment "I love you Trinity, I always have… And I know I'm not your father… I know I have no right to ask you this, but please… don't let this place destroy you."

Trinity wrapped Malachi's arm around her shoulder, and stood closer to him, reminding them both of the little girl she used to be "You said this would all be over soon."

"Yeah… It appears that your Doctor Lockwood has come up with a weapon… once L6 is out of the way it's only a matter of time before the ferals start falling apart, the Human forms aren't contagious, so they're of little consequence."

"You can't honestly believe you can fight L6 in your present state."

"I know I can't. There will be no one on one combat with L6, we're going to hunt him down… shoot him to pieces and then inject him. This is just another hunt."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked him warmly.

"You know as a matter of fact there is." Malachi smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor and Amelia were clearly becoming very frustrated, Nina's report was long and pointless, she seemed to repeat herself over and over again, without ever actually answering any of their questions. "And to think you let this child run your coven." Viktor spat in frustration.

"She is no fool Viktor, are you Nina?" Amelia replied "Forgive me for sounding suspicious, but it would appear that she is trying to distract us… now why would you do a thing like that Princess?" Amelia asked in a menacing tone.

Nina backed off a little "My Lady I…" The door to the meeting room opened, interrupting the two elders, two mercenaries stepped through, and took up sentinel positions on either side of the door.

"What do you want?" Amelia demanded

"Forgive them My Lady." A cold English accent answered her "They are with me."

"Malachi!" Amelia smiled widely as she rushed to embrace him, cupping his face in her hands "I knew that you would be fine… Didn't I tell you Viktor?" She smiled proudly, as she stroked his hair "I have never been so happy." She whispered.

"We have much to discuss My Lady..." Malachi began "…My Lord, Malachi bowed slightly seeing Viktor over Amelia's shoulder "I trust we can put our previous… unpleasantness behind us?"

"But of course." Viktor smiled insincerely "It is all… water under the bridge."

"That's good." Malachi nodded "Because I have several developments you need to be made aware of."

"Such as?" Amelia asked him.

"The first is about the Social grouping of the Hybrids… it's more complex than we had previously thought. We assumed they lived in a pack, like Lycans, and that the ferals were merely the foot soldiers of the human forms."

"Continue…" Viktor demanded

"Well as you know, we've gone up against dozens of ferrals down in the sewers and in the subway tunnels… but we've only seen a handful of human forms. Now after I had fought Daniel, L6 and a bunch of human forms, with weapons came at me…"

"I know!" Viktor interrupted "My men and I found it trying to cut your face off."

"And I am grateful that you stopped him My Lord… however they did not smell like the sewer… only the ferrals did."

"What does all this mean!" Viktor growled at him, becoming impatient.

"It means that they are only keeping the ferrals in the Underworld, the rest of them, are held up in the city. We have had all of our forces scouring the sewers for the Hybrid leadership, and all we've found are the foot soldiers. Don't you see… they're dumping the ferrals down in the sewers, with a little food and just leaving them to it… and then we send Death Dealer after Death Dealer, Platoon after platoon down there after them."

"We have being playing right into their hands!" Amelia whispered venomously "We have been looking in the wrong place…"

"Yes we have." Malachi nodded

"So where is this L6 hiding?" Viktor demanded

"I don't know." Malachi confessed "But it has to be somewhere quiet, it has to have access to the sewer system, and it has to be big… probably a warehouse, breakers yard, factory or industrial site. I have people looking into it."

"And when we have found the human forms and L6 what do we do… the ferrals are hard enough to kill, but an armed intelligent hybrid?" Amelia shook her head "You have done well working this out but this is merely the beginning of our problems."

"That is where you are wrong My Lady." Malachi grinned "CHASTITY!" Both Viktor's and Amelia's eyes widened as Chastity and a team of Ziodex guards dragged a kicking and screaming feral hybrid into the room, Nina jumped across the room with a hiss, to the safety of Amelia's side.

"What are you doing?" Viktor bellowed.

"There is nothing to worry about My Lord." Malachi told him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe "Observe." Malachi lashed out at the creature piercing its leathery black skin and depressed the syringe with his thumb. The creature screamed in agony as Chastity and the guards took a step back, the creature slumped to the ground, and then it happened… first of all its eyes, they lost their emerald green shade, and returned to their human pigmentation, in this case an aqua blue, it's claws lost their definition and returned to human digits, and then the bleeding started, from every orifice; finally the jet black hybrid skin returned to a Caucasian pigmentation as the twisted body lay dead at the Elders feet. "Time!" Malachi called out

"Fourteen seconds sir!" A guard replied

Both Viktor and Amelia looked down with a devilish smile "How much do we have?" Amelia asked

"As much as we need." Malachi reported back.

Viktor stepped forward "I want all of our men armed with this weapon."

"It's already been arranged… which is what I need to talk to you about. You see I did not come to see you as soon as I woke up because I had something I needed to attend to… I have just had a conference call with General Brooks and Agent Washington… to ask for their assistance."

"We don't need it." Amelia smiled.

"I'm afraid we do My Lady… It is our job to take out L6… he's the source of the infection, we get rid of him, that's only half the job. Every single feral is infectious, which means that even without L6 the virus can spread. And there may be anywhere up to five hundred by now."

"What do we do about it?" Nina spoke up

"Actually we don't do anything… the humans have their own plan."

"What?" Amelia asked, her anxiousness betraying her

"As soon as General Brooks receives word that L6 is dead, he is going to launch operation Hades."

"What's that?" Nina asked

"There will be incendry devices placed in every sewer, every subway station, every tunnel, Special forces are taking care of that now. When Brooks gets the word he will order the detonation of those devices, the entire Underworld will be engulfed in flames, this will cause massive damage to the infrastructure of New York, it's sanitation and transport will be affected and I imagine it will result in the loss of life for some innocent civilians as well. However, General Brooks and Doctor Lockwood estimate that up to fifty percent of the Hybrids will be consumed in the initial explosions and the fires they produce."

"And the rest?" Vikotr asked nervously

"They will no doubt try and escape the sewers… however there are already United States Soldiers and Marines in position around every access point; I have also offered them the use of our Death Dealers as a good will gesture. When the hybrids emerge we shoot them…" Malachi then reached into his pocket and pulled out another syringe "…and then we stick them."

"There have to be other options." Nina spoke up "Innocent people will die if we do this."

"There are two other options Nina…" Malachi answered her "Our first option is that we carry on doing what we are now… we fail and the infection spreads even further. Our second is that we evacuate all Vampires and all Senior Ziodex personnel, and we let the Yanks deal with it all by themselves… and let me tell you that is an even less desirable option."

"Why?" Nina asked

Amelia sighed in frustration "Nina, there is an official document, a plan drawn up in the fifties that says if ever an American city became the victim of an outbreak of either Vampirism or Lycanthropy, and traditional containment measures failed, then the President would authorize the deployment of a tactical purpose nuclear warhead over American territory."

"They wouldn't" She replied shaking her head

"They would." Malachi answered her.

"We will proceed." Amelia nodded

"My Lady you can't!" Nina spoke up

"I am in charge here…" Amelia snapped at her "You have done well Malachi… but you should rest now… you have not healed, and I can tell by your voice that you are in pain. You are to leave L6 to us now… Akio will be charged with finding where he is hiding, Viktor and I will lead the assault, we will take care of this personally."

"You are not going in there without me." Malachi told her.

"My sweet chylde" She whispered into his ear "Viktor and I are the most powerful immortals on the planet… we are more than capable."

"You should listen to her boy." Viktor goaded him "Come along Amelia."

Amelia gave Malachi a warm smile as she followed Viktor out of the room "Get rid of that." Malachi snapped at Chastity and his men, as he collapsed into a chair and rested his hand on his brow. "I can't believe their cutting me out." He almost hissed

"It's for the best Malachi." Nina whisperd gently into his ear "You are not well."

"Yeah I know." He nodded reluctantly "Can you give me a minute please angel?"

"Sure." She agreed, kissing his forehead before leaving him alone.

When he heard the door close behind her, Malachi lashed out punching the table, the wood splintered slightly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he paused for a moment, debating what to do, finally he dialed a number and awaited his response.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to call me." A cold female voice answered from the other end.

"How soon can you be in New York?"

"Why?" The woman asked "what do you want?"

"Selene my dear, do you fancy a fight?"


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 66**

**An Unlikely Alliance **

Two days had passed since Malachi first spoke with Selene, he had watched from afar as Amelia and Viktor readied the Death Dealers, for a final assault, one which he was not meant to be part of. Yeah right. He thought to himself, everyone was ready now, once Malachi had realized the Hybrids deception, finding their actual location proved relatively easy, it was a factory, long since abandoned, the same one in which Malachi had found Nina all those years ago… it would appear that L6 was a sentimental creature after all. No one was nervous about this, not even Malachi, the Hybrids were stronger than any Lycan's and yet the vampires held them with such contempt that they were not seen as a real challenge. Malachi was the same, they had their weapon now, it would be a slaughter, L6 and his officers decimated, his feral foot soldiers would soom be consumed by flame… this quarantine would not last much longer. A knock at the door brought Malachi out of his thoughts "Come in!" He called out, as he put on his sun glasses and leant back in his chair.

A handsome, well dressed vampire entered Malachi's office with a smile on his face and sat down without being asked. "You must be ill Malachi…" the man grinned "…why else you would want to see me?"

"Hello Lestat." Malachi greeted him politely "I have a proposition for you."

"For me…" Lestat laughed slightly "… This I have to hear."

"Well seeing as Nina just had to go and lift your exile, I thought I may as well make use of you."

"And what did you have in mind?" Lestat asked intently

"An alliance." Malachi stated plainly "I've lost Casper and two of his boys, you have half a dozen men with you in the city, and they could be useful."

"So why do I get this privilege?" Lestat enquired as he leaned forward slightly "Why not a few of the Death Dealers, or one of the nobles?"

"Lestat, you were Markus's favored chylde, so we both know you aint weak… Viktor and Amelia have got Chastity involved with their little attack; I'm going to need someone stronger than the average vamp."

"I will not work for you Malachi." Lestat stated emphatically

"You wouldn't have to." Malachi reassured him "We would be equal partners."

"What's in it for me?"

"How would you like Kraven's old job… the head of the European coven?"

"The European coven? Don't you mean the head of a few Vampires who followed Viktor back to Budapest? The original coven was destroyed by Markus."

"Lestat, there are thousands of Vampires world wide, and even though its smaller than before, Europe still has hundreds of Vampires. When all this is over, Amelia will authorize the siring of new Death Dealers, within a decade or two, we will have recovered everything we have lost since the Hungarian Incident."

"What's the plan?" Lestat asked.

"What if Amelia and Viktor weren't the ones to kill L6, what if I was?"

"You still haven't recovered from the beating you took of Daniel, there is no way you can fight one Hybrid, let alone an army, and I will not go into battle with someone who is not capable of handling themselves."

"You don't need to worry about the Hybrid's, lets just say I've arranged for some outside assistance. No Lestat, your role, is more specific, I need you to kill someone for me."

"I am not an assassin Malachi." Lestat snapped at him "I am an artist, I fight when I have to."

"I'm not asking you to fight… I'm asking you to kill, in exchange for wealth and power. And the fact that you are an artist is exactly why I need you, I need someone who does not arouse suspicion, someone who is not considered a threat."

"Who do you want me to kill?" Lestat asked coldly.

Malachi reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a handgun, he ejected the magazine and replaced it with a glowing blue UV clip. "Who do you think?" He grinned as he slid the gun across the desk to Lestat.

Lestat held the gun in his right hand and studied it intently "Viktor." He whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please! Please don't!" A policeman screams as his attacker pins him to the ground "I'm a cop… you touch me your life won't be worth living."

"I'm sorry…" His attacker weeps as her beautiful red hair falls about her face, obscuring her youthful features "But I'm so hungry… It's been days… I cant fight the thirst anymore."

The policeman struggled against the iron grip of the tiny girl that had so easily overpowered him "What are you?" The policeman choked as the girl tightened her grip around his throat.

"I'm… I'm a monster." She sobbed as her canines extended and traced his neck, the policeman's pulse was deafening as it resonated through the girls entire being, all she wanted to do was drink, to quench the thirst that was driving her mad, every instinct told her to rip his throat out… to quench the thirst. But she stopped "Go!" She screamed at the policeman as she threw him aside "Please… Just Go now!" She watched as he ran out of the alleyway, collapsing against the wall she began to tremble violently, unable to control the shaking of her hands she began to hyperventilate, then she heard the footsteps, two sets of steps, she looked up from the quivering heap she had allowed herself to become "Vampires!" She hissed as she jumped to her feet "I'll kill you both."

"Miss Abigail." One of the men spoke coldly "Please calm down."

"How do you know my name?" She demanded as she began to back off up the alleyway

"Do you remember us?" The other man asked

Abigail hesitated for a moment "You were at my plantation… you were at the estate… and that oil rig… your Casper's men… Oh God you're here to kill me."

"No we're not." The first man spoke "Princess Nina desires an audience with you."

"Nina…" Abigail whispered

"There is blood in the car."

"Blood…" Abigail nodded as she walked towards the two Vampires, one of them placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her to the waiting vehicle, however she immediately shrugged it off. When they got to the waiting BMW, one of the mercenaries held the rear door for her, and handed her a packet of blood.

"Drink slowly." He advised, before closing the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi cast his eyes to the sky, not a drop of rain, it didn't seem right. He stands at the centre of a semi-circle of Vampire mercenaries, as he awaits her arrival. Finally a black limosine approaches their position, the driver exits, also a vampire, one of the mercenaries under Malachi's employ. Malachi's dead brown eye stares intently from behind his sunglasses; the driver makes his way to the rear door, and opens it. A set of long slender legs make contact with the pavement, as a vision of vampiric beauty exits the car. She stands before the group with a cold expression, clad in a leather cat suit, her long leather coat draping behind her. "Welcome back." Malachi greets her simply as he stepped forward kissing her on the cheek.

"Do you really need sunglasses at night." She asked cynically, Malachi removed his glasses, to reveal the gory wound that lay beneath "My God, what happened?" Selene asked.

"Daniel wouldn't go down without a fight."

"I trust he's dead now." Selene asked him.

"Of course." Malachi nodded.

Selene stopped Malachi before he put his glasses back on "That should be healing."

"Yeah, I've been having a bit of a problem with that." He smiled slightly.

Selene looked around at the mercenaries "Where's Casper? I thought he was welded to your side these days."

"He's dead." Malachi replied coldly "Daniel."

"Well, lets get to work before any more people die."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Malachi asked her

"I'm not doing this because I think the Hybrids deserve to die, I am doing this because I can not allow a city with more than eight million inhabitants to be abandoned to its fate."

"Very noble Selene." Malachi grinned.

"What about our deal, what about Viktor?"

"Do not worry my dear, it has all been arranged."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 67**

**The Eleventh Hour **

"You should have come to me sooner." Nina spoke gently as she drew the brush through the knotted red hair that sat before her.

"I was too afraid." Her companion replied coldly.

"Abigail…" Nina sighed as she sat on the arm of her seat "… you know I'd never let anything happen to you, you're pretty much the only friend I have right now."

Abigail paused for a moment before resting her head on Nina's shoulder "Thank you." She sighed in return "I'm so sick of running."

"You're safe with me." Nina reassured her, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulder, as she did the door to her office opened, and a form entered that caused Abigail to freeze.

"You're safe then." Malachi spoke coldly to the Lycan.

"No thanks to you." Abigail mumbled defiantly, almost clinging to Nina.

"I need a word with Nina… in private."

"Malachi!" Nina hissed at him.

"This won't wait." He told her firmly.

"It's okay…" she told Abigail gently "…I'll only be a minute." Both Vampires waited until Abigail had sheepishly made her way out of the room, before they started talking again. "Malachi you can not act like that around her… she's terrified of you."

"Most Lycan are." He said cynically

"You've killed everyone she cares about, Andre, Owen… Daniel…."

"I hate to interrupt here angel, but all of those men have tried to kill me at some point…"

"Oh for Gods sake Malachi I know that! And deep down Abigail probably does to, that doesn't make things any easier for her though. So try and make an effort."

"Very well." He reluctantly conceded.

"What did you want to see me about?" Nina asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't want you here when the humans put operation Hades into effect, too many things could go wrong."

"If you stay here then so do I, I will not be evacuated."

Malachi paused for a moment, his icy demeanor became more affectionate as he gently enveloped Nina's tiny porcelain hand with his own "Nina… a while ago, I told you that as soon as all this shit was over… me and you would go away together."

"Yeah…" Nina laughed "…Never going to happen though is it baby, because this will never be over for you." Malachi said nothing he simply reached into his jacket pulled out an envelope and dropped it on the desk in front of her. "What's this?" She asked nervously as she fingered the envelope.

"Open it." Malachi told her.

Nina allowed an exited grin to come across her face as she removed the contents "These are airline tickets."

"Six to be exact." Malachi smiled.

Nina studied the tickets intently "They're for tonight… London?"

"You depart from La Guardia tonight, when you arrive at Heathrow, you will be met by MI5 and escorted to a property in Kensington."

"Kensington?" Nina asked in a confused tone.

"I've been keeping it since Amelia brought the coven over from London more than one hundred years ago. Now there are six tickets; one for you, one for your pet, and one each for four bodyguards."

"What about you?" She asked reluctantly

"One week." He replied simply "Within one week I will be in London, at your side."

"Just the two of us?" She smiled widely.

"Just the two of us." He replied with a kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Estate **

A lone figure stands in a rarely visited corner of the grounds, away from the ornate ponds and marble masonry, to a sheltered secluded part surrounded by oak trees. A place for the fallen, after all even immortality was not always forever. Selene walked past rows of humble black headstones, each of which inscribed with a single name and an Elders seal. under each of which rests a single Death Dealer, eventually she came to two black headstones etched and framed with silver, they were sat just ahead of others, the graves of the two Death Dealer Captains who had given their lives in service of Amelia, Nathan and David, a third plot had recently been dug probably for Casper she thought to herself. Beyond the humble black headstones there stood an ornate walled garden, in this garden stood more elaborate memorials, marble and ebony angels, marked the graves of those nobles and Council members who had perished, there were not many of these monuments. She paused as she passed as she came to a more recent monument; it was of a large cross, engraved with Eli's name, she paused briefly to bow her head in respect to the viceroy before proceeding. She almost grinned to herself as she passed the biggest monument of them all, a raised crypt watched over by two angels, and a sword wielding archangel. Amelia's tribute to her beloved Malachi. However none of these macabre works of art interested her, instead she carried on, to the most remote part of the cemetery, almost obscured by the tree line that surrounded this kingdom of the dead stood her destination, a single raised headstone, even plainer than the ones reserved for the Death Dealers, there it stood, alone. "Hello Michael." She said warmly.

Selene looked down at the stone, when she had agreed to fight with Viktor in New Orleans her only request was that she be allowed to bury the few organs, and the head of Michael somewhere safe. However Michael would not have the mausoleum Malachi had been given, no instead Viktor had told her something discreet, something that would not draw to much attention. She did not care, as long as he had something, a single white Marble headstone that read _"My Beloved Michael Corvin: Your Immortality brought you power, now may you find peace."_ It had angered Selene how much the coven, how much all of them despised Michael, even the Death Dealers, her own colleagues had not helped her burry him. Malachi and Casper had dug the grave, she watched as their men lowered the small box that carried Michael's remains into the ground. She had worn a dress, she had allowed herself to mourn… that was mere months ago, but now it seemed like an eternity. "Oh Michael…" she sighed as she sat down on the damp earth and allowed the moon light to shine on her face "… so much has changed Michael, I've been lost… I wish you were still here." She paused as she laid a single rose at his headstone and began to cry a little "Oh I miss you Michael… and I love you."

"You okay?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Selene turned round with a lightning quick speed and pointed her gun at the voice "Shit" she breathed heavily as she saw the gleam of the moon light on a silver cane and holstered her weapon "How long have you been standing there?"

"Few seconds." He shrugged as he took a couple of steps towards her "You really miss him don't you?" He did not wait for her answer "You know you should remember that when Kraven's memory hangs over you. The Hyb… Corvin was a good man…"

"You hated him Malachi." Selene interrupted

"True." He nodded "But he made you happy, I would have looked past my own feelings."

"You tried to kill him once."

"Yeah… but that was before I knew what he meant to you, I mean come on you'd only known each other a week. And if my memory serves me correctly you saw to it that I came off that encounter far worse than Corvin."

Selene allowed a hollow laugh to escape "You know Malachi, I don't think I could forgive my killer."

"Ah come on Selene…" he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her "…you know I'm not the sort of person to let something as silly as murder ruin a friendship. Besides, I don't blame you, if I ever saw you hurting Nina, you'd be dead before you could blink."

"I do have one more question…" Selene begun "…as she turned to look at the other graves "…why is your monument still there? Shouldn't you take it down or something?"

Malachi just shrugged slightly "I quite like it… plus it'll save them building another one if I should ever need it."

"Why are you here Malachi?" Selene sighed.

"Amelia and Viktor are getting ready, they leave tomorrow night. You should get down to the factory before then, keep an eye on things, I'll meet you at dusk."

"Not a problem." She nodded "You worried?"

"Not at all." Malachi grinned

"Good." She grinned "Me neither."

"What are your plans afterwards?" Malachi asked her.

"Haven't decided yet. You?"

"London"

"For how long?" She asked intently, Malachi just shrugged "Surely the loyal attack dog isn't leaving his mistress."

"Over one hundred years service, I've been beaten, bruised, shot more times than I can remember, I've died, lost an eye and can barely walk without just wanting to die. Selene I'm just sick of fighting."

"Don't tell me you're going away with that frigid little…"

"Watch your mouth Selene!" Malachi snapped.

"Sorry." She nodded "Don't get me wrong she's very sweet and very pretty, beautiful in fact, but she's essentially just a doll. If you go away with her you'll be bored within a month. I know you too well."

"Obviously not that well." He said shaking his head.

"So it is the real thing." Selene grinned slightly "Don't blow it."

"Don't you worry about me."

"Do you ever think about us Malachi?" Selene asked "How everyones lives would have been different, if we had made it work. All the people that have died because we've effected their lives in one way or another… like Michael?" The two shared a moment of lingering eye contact…

"Never." Malachi grinned.

"Good." She smiled "Neither do I."

"Right I'm going to get back to Ziodex, sort out any final arrangements. Don't stay here too long, I don't want anyone to know you're back."

"Malachi…" Selene turned to face him, only to find herself alone with the night time breeze "…how does he still do it." She turned her attention back to Michael's tomb stone and kissed her finger tips, "I'll be back soon." She said softly as she rested her fingers on the marble.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ziodex Tower- Malachi's Temporary Office.**

"This is ridiculous…" An Asian Death Dealer sighed as he stood face to face with one of Malachi's mercenaries "I need to speak with Malachi, he is not answering his phone, could you at least tell me if he's in his office."

The suited mercenary said nothing to the Death Dealer, he merely stood between him and the door."

"Okay." The Death Dealer breathed heavily as he pointed to the two Death Dealers standing behind him both wearing full battle dress and carrying weapons. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. This is Jasmine and this Ewan… and my names Akio, I'm a Death Dealer Captain and I need to speak with Malachi."

The suited mercenary carried on chewing his gum as he opened his jacket slightly to reveal a 9mm. He nodded his head slightly to the other suit wearing mercenary that stood in front of the door carrying an MP5. "Oh I see…" The mercenary finally broke his silence "Well, hello Jasmine, hello Ewan, hello Akio… I'm not interested and he doesn't give a shit. So get away from the door."

"That's it." Ewan snapped as he stepped forward, only to be halted by the mercenary cocking his weapon.

"You hired guns wanna go?" Akio asked

"What is going on here!" A firm voice demanded.

"My Lady!" Akio and the Death Dealers stood to attention, the Mercenaries also abandoned their slouching positions and bowed slightly.

"I asked a question." Amelia repeated herself, something she was not accustomed to doing.

"I need to talk to Malachi My Lady, however his thugs will not even tell me where he is."

"Get out now." She hissed at Akio. Sending him and his Death Dealers out of the room.

"Identify yourself mercenary." She hissed at the lead man.

"My name is Jason My Lady." He bowed.

"I do not care." She snapped at him "Where is Malachi?"

"My Lady, I am under orders not to tell…"

"Mercenary I strongly recommend you do not make me repeat myself."

"He's at your Estate My Lady."

"You are mistaken, Malachi ordered all warrior caste Vampires into the city until this crisis is over, he has no reason to be at the Estate."

"He is due back shortly My Lady."

"For your sake I hope this is true."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness… When the light of Immortality is extinguished all that remains is darkness. Many of the greatest, most powerful Immortals have fallen from their eternal place with the living to the eternal darkness of death, their immortality reduced to a legacy, reduced to words "Long may their names be spoken." A popular funeral durge at Vampire funerals. Since the birth of the covenant the greatest of the Immortals have on occasion fallen into the darkness of eternity. However modern ingineity has allowed for illumination… and out of the illumination comes a spark… a single spark… and from that spark comes…

"_Why would I lie My Lord?"_

"_I kept his secrets… cleaned up his mess."_

"_Kraven… For Luck."_

"_Her Human… He's not a human at all, he's a Lycan."_

"_You are to go before Viktor and tell him exactly what I tell you to."_

"_Now you'll be lucky if I can convince the Council to spare your life."_

"_She's become obsessed… she thinks that I'm at the center of some ridiculous conspiracy."_

"_It never occurred to you that you maight actually have to bleed to pull off this little coup."_

"_bet you never saw that coming."_

"_You may have killed me but my will is done regardless… cousin." _

"_Open it."_

"_My Lord… I can explain."_

"_Please My Lord I can assist you."_

"_Selene."_

… The Light.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 68**

**Zero Hour**

Viktor sat alone in a darkened room as he prepared himself for the coming extermination, his age betrayed by his weathered features. As he plays out every possibility in his mind he brings his claw like hand to the side of his head, where his ear used to be. In over a millennia of constant fighting he had never received an injury that did not heal, if only Amelia had allowed him to recover his lost flesh before she dictated their ceasefire. He was mere moments from snapping that insolent boys neck and then finishing the job with his sword, if only Amelia had not interfered. She had been like family for a thousand years, and she was powerful, Damn Markus for making her that strong! Not to worry, he had his coven; she had hers, an acceptable compromise, so long as both covens maintained the purity of the bloodlines. Viktor was ready, he was ready to destroy this infestation of abominations, just as he had been ready to destroy Corvin… just as he had been ready to destroy his own grandchild.

"Good evening My Lord." A voice greeted Viktor.

Viktor cast a steely blue glance towards his new guest "Lestat." He sneered "What do you want?"

"To be of assistance with your campaign."

"You are not a warrior, you are worthless. I only wish Markus had killed you along with that parasite Tannis. How could you help me?"

"I may be an artist My Lord, but just because I do not fight, that does not mean I can not fight. Amelia has more forces here than you do, just because Malachi will not be with us tonight, he is still a formidable enemy, perhaps Chastity may not be enough."

"I have my Death Dealers as well." Viktor snapped

"Even so… I think you will find I can be quite useful."

"And why do I deserve this loyalty?" Viktor asked, almost in a whisper.

Lestat allowed himself to laugh slightly "Although my exile may have been lifted, this is still Malachi's house… even with the Princesses approval, I can never make a life for myself here… perhaps you would be more generous."

Viktor considered Lestat's offer for a moment before allowing himself to smile slightly "You stay by my side tonight servant." Viktor spoke sternly as he swept out of the room.

"Oh you can be sure of that My Lord." Lestat grinned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In an underground parking garage at the Ziodex tower more than two dozen Death Dealers stand in formation, alongside Chastity and Lestat they await patiently the arrival of their leaders, they would not have long to wait. A series of footsteps echo through the bowels of garage, as a pair of heeled combat boots make their way across the concrete, the Death Dealers turn their eyes to the shadows to see Amelia slink out of the darkness, dressed in a female Death Dealers uniform, her eyes were already growing their vampiric green as she surveyed the soldiers that stood before her "Brave warriors…" she began with her quiet Hungarian accent "Tonight we bring purity to our blood line, for weeks now these abominations have laid siege to our city. The humans in their incompetence have been unable to defend their own territory, so now it falls to us. We have located their strong hold, we now know where the source of this… infection resides. Now be under no illusion, this will not be easy… Ms. Davenport estimates that there could be up to one hundred… I say again one hundred Human form Hybrids in this facility, as well as L6 himself. Now do not be alarmed, we have our weapon, you have all been issued with syringes, take them down with your conventional weapons, and then inject them with the weapon. Any questions?"

"My Lady?"

"Yes Akio?"

"Where's Malachi?"

"He will not be coming… I have decided he needs the rest."

"We're outnumbered my Lady." Another Death Dealer called out.

Amelia said nothing she merely smiled slightly as another form stepped out of the darkness, Amelia's slender form was soon overshadowed by Viktor's ominous presence. "Do not worry Death Dealer…" Viktor barked at him "…when Amelia and I fight together, we are never out numbered. Move out."

As the Death Dealers scurried to climb aboard several vans, Viktor, Amelia, Chastity and Lestat climbed into a waiting limousine. As the driver started the engine all of the occupants were strangely quiet, Viktor and Chastity sat side by side for the first time in months, after everyone had settled into their silence Chastity felt something, a claw like hand gently cupped itself around hers "I am glad you are here with me." Viktor spoke gently.

Chastity said nothing as she felt a lump forming in her throat, she gazed at her sire intently as he continued to stare ahead, never making eye contact. As Viktor felt his chylde's eyes upon him he tightened his grip on her hand slightly, the closest he could come to a gesture of affection, Chastity almost melted as he did, and allowed herself to lean against him for the rest of the journey.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"There we go." Selene spoke dryly as she and Malachi witnessed the arrival of a limousine and several blacked out vans to the factory complex they had been staking out. "It's show time."

Malachi stepped to the edge of the roof top they were both standing on, he stood just ahead of Selene, as both of their coats flapped in the wind. "It would appear so." He replied coldly as he turned his head slightly to look at the mercenaries that were gathered behind them. "Alright you know what to do, keep your scopes trained on the roof and on the door, you see anyone come out of that factory who isn't a vampire, you snipe them, and then when they're on the floor you jump down and stick them. Make sure you keep your syringes ready."

"Yes Sir." The lead mercenary responded.

"When do you want to move?" Selene asked as she readied her walther PPK's.

"As soon as the Death Dealers storm the front door. We can use the confusion for cover to enter through the roof." As he adjusted his sun glasses he turned to look at Selene "What are they?" He spat.

"What?" She asked.

"Them." He nodded towards her hands.

"My guns." She replied sarcastically.

"Couldn't you have found something smaller?" He laughed slightly "You couldn't kill a cat with them things."

"What are you trying to say?" Selene demanded.

"There not exactly practical are they?"

"Not practical?" Selene exclaimed "This coming from a man who wears a suit to an extermination?"

"Well I'm not planning on getting it dirty." He grinned as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his Desert Eagle.

"And how do you plan on achieving that?" Selene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'm injured aren't I? I pretty much planned to hang back and let you do all the fighting."

"You're a true gentlemen." Selene told him before turning her attention back to the factory "I'm surprised they don't have any sentinels on the roof."

"I'm not." Malachi told her pointing at the sky "Too many choppers in the air. Armed guards tend to draw attention to that."

"Here we go." Selene smiled as the van doors opened and a steady stream of Death Dealers emerged.

"After you my dear." Malachi told her as the two leapt from their roof towards the roof top of the factory."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akio sat in the back of his van just waiting for the right moment, finally his pager went off, it was Amelia. "Okay… Go Go Go!" He yelled as the van doors flew open and a steady stream of Death Dealers exited the vehicles and rushed towards the corrugated iron doors of the factory, as a single Death Dealer threw open the iron door, the unsuspecting hybrids were caught off guard in a hail of gunfire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is bull shit." A young man spat as he threw an M16 onto a table.

"Will shut the hell up man!" One of his many companions snapped at him "You know that fucking psycho upstairs hates noise."

"Listen three weeks ago I was a college student, just living my life, and then some fucking mad dog like thing bites me, and I wake up here. That mumbling fucking crazy man who sits in the foreman's office gives me an assault rifle and tells me I'm being hunted for what I've become."

"It could be worse man." His companion tells him.

"How so?" He spits back

"You're stronger, faster and apparently we don't age anymore. And besides, least we didn't turn out like those poor bastards." He grinned as he pointed to the four feral hybrids being kept at the factory.

"Fair point." He conceded "Hey did you hear that?" He whispered as he recovered his M16.

"Hear wha...?" The corrugated doors to the factory were swung open as a hale of gunfire lead by Akio rained down on the Hybrids. Many scattered, running towards the side exits only to be met with the bullets from other Death Dealers. The two young men who had supposed to be keeping watch on the door, sheltered behind a piece of machinery. "That's it.' One of them growled as he removed his shirt and underwent his hybrid transformation, his emerald eyes shone from beneath the jet black hair that obscured his obsidian face. He leapt from his shelter, landing a mere inch from Akio, and let out a menacing growl. Akio grinned as he fired a burst of machine gun fire into his chest. Thy Hybrid merely shook off the bullets and charged the Vampire, he stopped just before he reached his target as he felt something pierce his flesh, he took several steps back and saw a syringe sticking out of his sternum. The hybrid brought a hand to his side as he collapsed into convulsions.

"It works!" Akio screamed "Kill the freaks!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene and Malachi landed perfectly on the factory roof and made their way over to the door. "On three." Malachi whispered "One… tw…"

Selene rolled her eyes and pulled the door open not wanting to wait for Malachi's count, as soon as she did she came face to face with two human form hybrids armed with M16s. "Hello boys." Selene grinned as she met one of them with a kick to the face, disarmed the other and in a blink of an eye removed two syringes from her pocket and drove them into the chests of the sentinels. "Admit it…" she grinned as she turned to Malachi, her two opponents writhing at her feet "You're impressed."

"hhmm" Malachi nodded "Duck."

Selene instantly dropped to the ground as a feral Hybrid pounced towards them; Malachi simply drove a syringe through its throat. "Come on." He told her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Death Dealers and Hybrids fought tooth and claw amongst the writhing bodies of the fallen. It would appear that Dr. Lockwood's weapon was proving most effective, the Death Dealers were having little trouble putting down the poorly trained, underfed and poorly armed Hybrids. However there were more hybrids than Death Dealers, they would need reinforcements, and of course they would get them. Viktor and Amelia walked side by side across the bloody threshold of the factory and grinned as the smell of blood filled their nostrils. Amelia readied her sword and entered the fray, leaving Viktor standing with Chastity and Lestat. Viktor snapped his head round to look at the former exile "Go and make yourself useful." He barked before turning his attention to Chastity "Stay near me, I don't want you getting hurt."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're being attacked!" Zoë screamed as she clung to L6's arm "What do we do?"

L6 slowly rose from his seat and grabbed his rifle "War."

"No wait…" She cried "They're not soldiers… they're stronger."

"The other…"

"Will you stop going on about the other!" Zoë snapped at him "He's not here!!!"

"Actually he is." A cold English accent answered her, as Malachi and Selene casually entered the foreman's office "Hello L6."


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 69**

**The Deal**

Malachi and Selene stood like statues as L6 raised his M16 "Believe me you do not want to do that." Malachi spoke coldly as Selene raised her weapon. There was a standoff, as an eerie silence descended upon the foreman's office, the only interruptions being the sound of gunfire and the screams of the Hybrids in the factory below.

L6 sniffed the air "Selene." He mumbled "You're with him… the other… he stole my face."

Selene said nothing as she kept her pistol trained on the Hybrid. "Ah you remember Selene then?" Malachi spoke up "Only you don't really remember her do you? Those memories are mine. Look at you." Malachi sneered "You're insane, you need to be stopped."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" L6 roared as he underwent his transformation, throwing his rifle aside he took two steps towards Malachi, his skin now black as the night, his emerald eyes shining. Malachi did not flinch as L6 lashed out at him, he did not move at all, he stood still as Selene stepped forward and grabbed the Hybrid by the throat. She tightened her grip as she forced him back against the wall.

Malachi grinned slightly before he continued "You may have noticed that Selene is somewhat stronger than you remember." As L6 struggled against Selene, his young companion, Zoe who had previously been too afraid to do anything suddenly entered the fray, she lunged at Malachi transforming into her Hybrid form, Malachi simply swung his right arm, slapping across the face with the back of his hand, using her own momentum to send her crashing into a wall, and then to the floor. L6 let out a growl as she winced in pain only to be shot in the leg by Selene in order to restrain him. Zoe immediately leapt to her feet with an instinctive hiss, only to be halted in her tracks by the sight of Malachi's Desert Eagle in her face. "I think we all need to calm down." He spoke dryly "Believe me if I were here to fight you would know about it." Malachi turned his attention to Zoe for a moment, she was breathing heavy, her skin had taken on the same leathery complexion of her mentor, but there were subtle differences, her form was more slender than his, a more delicate ribcage, and her hair much finer "I've never seen a female Hybrid before." He said curiously as he studied her features "Fascinating." The girl returned to her human form "Go and sit down." Malachi told her "Allow me to introduce myself… I am the other your friend here has been referring to, the other him. However this is not completely true, I have not stolen his face or his identity, it is very much the other way round. My name is Malachi Davenport, I am the Lord Protector of the New York Coven, Head of Security and Heir to the Elder Princess Amelia, and right now I have an infestation to contain… which leads me to you." Malachi told L6 Coldly as he took a step towards him, he nodded to Selene who released him from her hold "I want to make a deal."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia leapt over a piece of machinery as a Hybrid began to fire at her, landing just behind him with a cat like grace, she place a hand on either side of his neck and twisted, sending the Hybrid crashing to the floor. "Sword." She called out to a Death Dealer who threw her a broadsword, she allowed the blade to linger for a moment, savoring the kill before delivering a swift blow to her victim, severing the head.

"My Lady." Akio called out as he ran to her side "Please, do not take such risks."

Amelia merely smiled at him "Come now Akio, surely you would not deny your ruler her fun."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Viktor and Chastity work in tandem to dispatch those Hybrids unfortunate enough to find themselves cornered "How many are there?" Viktor demanded as he ran his blade through another Hybrid.

"Getting tired My Lord?" Chastity grinned

"My dear I am just getting warmed up."

A lone figure watches from the shadows as Viktor and Chastity make their stand, Lestat breathes heavily as he runs a hand through his long dark hair, he reaches inside his jacket pocket and grips the handle of the pistol Malachi gave him, he watches everyone of Viktor's moves intently "Shit." He breathes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Zurich Switzerland **

"Adrenaline now." A doctor commands a lab technician as one of his monitors beeps into life. Erika watched with bated breath as the needle was pushed through the pale flesh of a patients arm.

"Nothings happening." She spat.

The doctor walked over to the bed and studied the patient "hhmm give him another sh…" The Doctor cut off his sentence as the lifeless patient suddenly sprung to life clasping a hand around the doctors throat.

"Restrain him!" A voice called out "That doctor is a valuable asset."

The patient's eyes were a magnificent shade of blue, however they appeared terrified by their surroundings "Where's Markus?" He hissed, his ivory fangs clearly visible.

"It's alright!" Erika screamed as she ran to his side and forcibly released his grip from around the doctors throat. "It's okay, you're back now. Oh Kraven, you're back."

Kraven fell from his back and staggered away from Erika "Where's Markus… he means to kill me. He was right here."

"Don't you remember me?" Erika pleaded "You're safe now."

Kraven looked around at the faces of the various people in the room, he was no longer in the Elders burial chamber, he was not surrounded by his men, and he was dressed in a hospital gown. "Erika…" he breathed heavily.

"Yes…" She almost wept.

"Where… where am I?"

"You're in a medical facility."

"How… why did Markus spare me?"

Erika hesitated for a moment "He didn't My Lord." She spoke gently "You died… fifteen years ago."

Kraven dropped to his knees and gagged at what he had just been told "How… how can I be here?"

"It is a long story." She smiled "All that matters is that you're back now."

"No… Markus will find me… I have to run!"

"Markus is dead." She grinned.

"What? You lie…"

"Markus is dead, so is the other Hybrid, Alexander and William Corvinus, Lucian, The Council…"

"They're all dead." Kraven grinned "All my enemies, finally I will have it all."

Erika swallowed hard, "It's more complicated than that." She sighed "Lucian did not fulfill his end of your bargain… Amelia still lives."

"Damn it!" Kraven hissed

"And so does Viktor."

"No…" Kraven spat "I saw him die…"

"He survived Kraven." She told him reluctantly.

"Who rules?"

Erika allowed herself to smile "Both… the covens are no longer unified, half follow Viktor, the rest Amelia… our people are divided."

"Good." Kraven nodded "Now tell me… where is Selene?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"A deal!" Zoe spat "You have got to be joking."

"I assure you I am not." Malachi replied as he sat down in a old office chair. "Now L6…"

"Do not call me that!" He hissed

"You're right." Malachi nodded "Do you know who you are?"

"My name… my name is Malachi Daven…"

"No!" Malachi snapped at him "It isn't! You just think it is because the ass holes who infected you with this virus had no idea what my blood memories would do to your psyche. Look past the images, what do you see."

"Confusion… darkness… another life!" The Hybrid mumbled

"Your life." Malachi nodded "You are Gunnery Sergeant Jason Merton of the United States Marine Corps, you have received two Purple Hearts and a Silver Star for Bravery. You were dishonorably discharged from the corps for reasons beyond your control. However they offered you a way to remove all those charges didn't they?"

The Hybrid grabbed his head and began to rock back and forth slightly "Caliban." He muttered.

"Caliban." Malachi nodded, turning his attention to Zoe "You see the United States Government doesn't always like the fact that it has a small army of Vampires on its soil, and it dislikes the fact that we control a major portion of their economy even less. So they have set out to find a weapon, should the Vampire problem ever get out of hand. Our friend here is the result of this."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked nervously as she placed a reassuring hand on L6's shoulder.

"They told him that they would forget about the discharge should he volunteer for a secret project, they told him he would be doing his country a great service. And from that day Gunnery Sergeant Jason Merton ceased to be, he was now subject L6 of the Caliban Project. Do you know what a Lycan is?"

"Yes." She nodded

"Good, I am a vampire, if you were to infect me with Lycanthropy I would die. Likewise if a human is infected with both viruses said person will also die. This government however has bee able to synthesize a catalyst that allows for the two viruses to be combined. Our friend here is the result. However he did not become an immortal in the traditional way. Scientists created an artificial siring process, there were some unforeseen developments. They used the blood of a first generation Lycan… very powerful creatures, and also my blood. Have you ever fed from a live body?"

"Yes." Zoe confessed, somewhat ashamed of herself.

"Then you are aware that certain images are shared, we call that blood memory. When my blood was introduced to his system, my memories were imprinted over his, which is why he believes he's me." Malachi stopped to watch as the Hybrid rocked back and forth at his revelation. "Now I am in a relationship with a woman named Nina, apparently my feelings for her are the strongest aspect of my personality, as this man believing he was me escaped from the Caliban facility in order to find Nina. He did, he came to my house, however he also found me… something that has clearly caused great confusion to him. The Other, if you will. Now normally we would not be having this conversation, you would have been hunted down without mercy and killed. However this is not a normal situation, our friend here, in his desire to feed has began to bite people, spreading his infection. This has caused something very fascinating to happen, the hybrid virus causes two very different reactions in its hosts. One is you, a very stable virus, that allows you to change your form at will, it gives you incredible power and allows you to maintain your cognitive abilities. In escemce you are the perfect weapon, more importantly you are not contagious, you bite a mortal, they die, but they do not turn. On the other side of the coin we have those feral creatures, permanently locked in their transformed state, no power of reason, and highly infectious."

"What are you saying." L6 finally spoke up.

"You're dangerous." Malachi told him honestly "We have found it very difficult to contain you. Listen to that racket downstairs, you're people are being killed, we are desperate, this contagion has to be destroyed.

L6 rose to his feet he had stopped rocking, and mumbling and now spoke with a distinct clarity "My people are dying downstairs… what is stopping me from killing you?"

"Your civic duty… over two thousand civilians have been killed by your little army, that is certain to rise if you are able to spread past our quarantine zone. Now you and I know that those human forms down there are not the problems, the feral ones are, that's why you keep them in the sewers. The humans have a plan to eradicate them, all of them, Ziodex scientists have also been able to engineer a weapon, a pathogen that is lethal to your people. Now this deal, is not for L6 it is for Gunnery Sergeant Justin Mason."

"What is it?" The Hybrid demanded.

"You do not oppose me or the humans in exterminating the feral form Hybrids. You let us kill them all."

"No way…" Zoe interrupted, "Mala… Jason you can't."

"How do you plan to do it?" The Hybrid asked

"The humans have laced the Underworld with incendry devices, the Underworld will be consumed with flame, anything in a sewer, a subway or a storm drain will burn. Anything that escapes will be put down by Death Dealers working in tandem with the United States military. Now we are expecting several explosions at street level, this will no doubt result in a massive loss of civilian life… but far less than the loss this city will suffer if you break through our lines."

"And what about the rest of us?" The Hybrid asked cynically

"Any human form hybrids that survives the assault will be given quarter at a secure Ziodex facility until a cure can be found. We already have a weapon, a cure may be possible in time." Malachi again stopped and looked at Zoe "When you ambushed me in the sewer she was at your side, and now I see you keep her here with you, rather than leave her with the rest of your people. She's your favorite isn't she? You care about her? If you agree to my terms I will personally see to her safety."

"And why would you need to see to her safety? Why can't I?"

"Well that's the thing…" Malachi sighed "… the reason we have to go to such lengths to destroy those ferals, is because they're contagious, if just one survives the risk of infection lives on. You are also contagious, I can't risk you being alive, even in custody."

The Hybrid let out a low growl as he sat forward in his chair "So you have come here to kill me?"

Malachi paused for a moment before producing a syringe from his pocket, he placed it on the desk in front of him and slid it over to the Hybrid "Two thousand people have already died, more will die tonight. I was rather hoping that you would do the right thing. You were a marine; you swore to defend this country. You swore to lay down your life if need be, well now I'm giving you that chance."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia let out a frustrated sigh as the human form Hybrids, continued to mount a resistance, she led her forces by example as she stalked her prey through the industrial labyrinth that was this factory, her only regret that Malachi was not at her side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Hybrid eyed the syringe as he listened to the screams of his people and the gunfire that echoed through the factory, he then looked at the horrified expression on Zoe's face it was as if she was begging him not to even contemplate this. "If I refuse?" The Hybrid spat.

Malachi shrugged "Then Selene here WILL kill you, the extermination of the ferrals will go on regardless, and I will NOT offer the human forms any quarter, I will allow Viktor and Amelia to slaughter them."

"Why would you give me this choice?" The Hybrid asked.

"Recently I met a Lycan by the name of Andre, he was an ass hole, but he had ideas. He wanted to bring about a renaissance for our people, to move away from all this fighting and backstabbing and return to purer race, where the Immortals can cooperate. Now I don't know how much I buy into that, but I like the idea of moving forward, that is why I am going to allow you to decide the fate of your people rather than imposing it on you."

"You really believe in a renaissance, a light at the end of the tunnel?"

"I don't like light Gunny, it comes from being a Vampire, there is no reason a renaissance can not take place in darkness."

"A dark renaissance." The Hybrid nodded "I swore to serve my country."

"Yes you did Gunny." Malachi nodded "You do this you could be saving thousands… millions."

The Hybrid let out a deep sigh "I want to say goodbye to Zoe alone."

"We can't let you do that." Selene interrupted "You may try to run."

The Hybrid nodded as he walked over to Zoe "Don't even think about it." She wept slightly.

"I am responsible for the deaths of thousands… I have a chance to make this right."

"No… we could run."

"No more running." He whispered as he stroked her face and gently kissed her cheek "You are the only good thing to come out of this whole mess."

Zoe broke down and threw her arms around him "Please don't leave me!" She cried as tears fell down her face.

"I have to." He swallowed hard as he turned to Malachi "Take her away, I don't want her to see this."

"Selene." Malachi nodded. As the Death Dealer wrenched Zoe away from his side.

"Malachi how do you live with yourself?" Selene asked as she tried to comfort the girl, remembering the feelings she had for Michael.

"How do you?" He answered coldly, as she led Zoe away.

"Will it hurt?" The Hybrid asked as he picked up the syringe.

"Yes." Malachi nodded "But not for long."

The Hybrid tensed his arm and allowed the syringe to hover above his vein "Promise me you'll look after her."

"Of course." Malachi nodded.

"And give my regards to Nina."

"Very well."

The Hybrid took one last deep breath before he violently stabbed the syringe through his arm and pushed down on the plunger. Malachi watched as the hybrid collapsed in convulsions and began to writhe in agony. He watched with some sympathy as the product of his blood breathed his last, as his body tore itself apart from the inside out. The blood began to trickle out of every orifice, Malachi watched as finally he stopped croaking with pain, and his eyes lost their emerald tint, returning to his original human shade of blue. Malachi let out a sigh and crouched down next to his body, he placed a finger on each of his eyelids and gently closed his eyes. "Sempa Phi marine." He whispered as he removed his dog tags. Returning to his upright position Malachi took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Do it." He ordered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia and Viktor walked side by side across the carpet of corpses that covered the factory floor, most of their prey were dead now, just the last few that had managed to evade the Death Dealers remained. The two Elders were closely flanked by Chastity, Lestat and a group of Death Dealers, all of a sudden a hail of gunfire came their way, the Hybrid's last stand, the Vampire scattered for cover as the Hybrid's relentless counter attack commenced. Then something unexpected, the windows and doors to the factory were blown open, men, humans in black combat fatigues descended to the floor on rope lines, the main doors to the factory were again opened, to reveal Malachi's team of mercenaries sauntering through. "What is the meaning of this?" Viktor hissed at Amelia as the factory filled with armed Ziodex guards.

"I do not know." Amelia hissed back as she turned her attention to the Vampire mercenaries "Mercenary! You are to explain your presence here!" Her question was answered by the sound of three gunshots echoing through the factory, both the Vampires and the Hybrids attention was drawn to the upper level. Malachi and Selene were standing side by side, with a young girl in tow. "Malachi." Amelia whispered.

Malachi said nothing as he slowly descended a metal staircase, towards the ground floor "Hybrid!" He called to one of the last human forms "Your leader is dead." Malachi threw the dogtags to the group of Hybrids and watched the look of horror on their faces. "Put down your weapons."

"Why so you can kill us?" One called back.

"No! You will be taken into Ziodex custody until we can find a cure for you. If you refuse me, you will die here. Your leaders dead, and in about half hour the feral army will be dead as well."

"Unacceptable!" Viktor barked at him "We kill them now."

"Viktor we have a deadline, this is the most efficient way of dealing with things. What is your answer Hybrids, a cure or an execution?"

One Hybrid stepped forward and threw his rifle to the ground, soon his eight companions joined him. "We surrender."

"Good." Malachi exclaimed as the Hybrids were surrounded by Ziodex guards. "You will not be restrained however you will have to wear these collars." The ziodex guards clicked a metallic collar in place around the necks of each one of the Hybrids, they are remote controlled, if you try anything, you will be injected with the same pathogen that has killed so many of your comrades. You will now be taken separately under armed guard to an off sure facilty until we can find a cure for you." Malachi watched as his armed guards escorted the now collared Hybrids away. A small team of men approached Zoe in order to put a collar on her "Wait!" Malachi called out "Don't worry about her."

Amelia pulled Malachi to one side "What is the meaning of this?" She hissed

"Hundred years I've done your dirty work, and now you cut me out. Bollocks."

"You ungrateful swine!" She hissed venomously "You were nothing before I found you, less than nothing, and now you dare undermine my authority. And what is she doing here?" Amelia demanded pointing to Selene "I thought I told you to tie up that loose end. Why oh why is she in this city?"

"Insurance." Malachi responded coldly "Now L6 is dead, the others are no longer a threat. My Lady with your permission I would like to proceed with the mission."

"My permission…" Amelia laughed slightly "You have not been to worried about having that recently… but by all means proceed."

Malachi bowed slightly "Death Dealers! Redeploy yourselves to reinforce the humans. My Lady, My Lord we should get you to the roof, it will be safer there when Operation Hades commences."

Amelia said nothing, she merely scowled at Malachi and brushed past him leaving Malachi face to face with Viktor. "Call the humans." Viktor bellowed.

"Very well My Lord." Malachi bowed as Viktor passed him, before turning his attention to Lestat and giving the handsome exile a slight nod. Malachi was forced to compose himself, he hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. With the number dialed he closed his eyes as he thought about those innocents that were about to lose their lives.

"This is General Brooks." A voice answered on the other end.

"It's Malachi."

"Can you confirm that the target has been terminated?" The General asked anxiously.

"That's an affirmative." Malachi answered, he again paused and closed his eyes tightly "Commence operation Hades."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 70**

**Operation Hades **

**New York City: United States Army Classified Head Quarters**

"Attention!" A soldier calls out as General Brooks made his way into the command center. Everyone stood upright like stone sentinels as the imposing General made his presence felt.

"Good evening gentlemen. At ease." There was a unified sound of soldiers relaxing their stance. "Now I know I lot of you have been kept in the dark these last weeks, and for that I am truly sorry. I would especially like to apologize for the way you have been put at the disposal of Ziodex, a private sector organization, in particular I would like to apologize for the actions of the guy with the walking cane…"

"Excuse me General!" A voice interrupted "But who the hell is that guy? I mean what is fifteen, and he's telling us what to do."

"Eighteen actually." The General interrupted him "But that's a long a story. Anyway I'm sure you've noticed that the enemy you have been fighting is not your usual combatant. Therefore I do not need to tell you that our mission is of the up most importance, now be advised gentlemen our mission will be responsible for the death of hundreds of United States Citizens, however it is necessary to halt the advance of this bio-agent. There will be much criticism of our actions by the media, however I need you to realize that your actions will ensure the safety of this country for decades to come. I have been given clearance to execute operation Hades. Please gentlemen, take your stations.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the roof top of a factory in New York city some of the most powerful people on the planet are assembled side by side, in the dim moonlight of New York's skyline. Viktor, the last Elder Lord of the vampires stands side by side with his counterpart, the Elder Princess Amelia; standing next to her is the Lord Protector of the New York coven Malachi, as well as Selene, a former Vampire Lady and high ranking Death Dealer. The final members of the group, a former exile and one time favored Chylde of Markus, Lestat. And Chastity, a vampire torn between two masters. They stand together the victorious powers of yet another campaign. "How long?" Amelia speaks coldly to her chylde.

"Any second now." He reports quickly.

"Why do we have to witness this?" Viktor spits, unimpressed by the younger Vampire.

"Oh I assure you My Lord, you will not want to miss this."

The Vampires wait patiently, waiting for the last strike of the campaign. Then it happens, a rumble, deep beneath the city, Amelia casts a glance to Malachi, who remains like stone. The rumble becomes louder, like a brewing storm, if only they could see the Underworld. On the orders of General Brooks, a thousand explosive devices are detonated, fire, beautiful cleansing fire is spewed throughout the Underworld, every tunnel becomes engulfed in flame, a thousand fire balls consume the sewers and subways, it is over quickly for those poor Hybrids unfortunate to be caught in Hades wraith, their screams almost as loud as the roar of the flames. The fire, is bad enough, the napalm is worse, as it sticks to the flesh of its victims. The Vampires remain stone as the rumble turns to a roar "And now for the show." Malachi speaks unfeelingly. The roar turned to an explosion as every man hole cover within the city is blown from the floor, columns of fire erupt at street level leveling anything unfortunate enough to be within its range. The fire erupts into a crescendo of light and noise, as far as the eye can see, pillars of fire struggle to reach the sky.

"How many do you think will die?" Chastity asked nervously.

"I don't know, few hundred?" Malachi shrugged "Unless of course something explodes near a hospital and then of course it'll be a shite sight worse."

"And that's okay is it?" Selene asked in disgust.

Before Malachi could answer Amelia turned to Viktor's chylde, "Selene you were a Death Dealer for six hundred years, how many did you kill?" Selene said nothing, as the fires continued to burn "I can hear gunfire." Amelia added.

"Those ferals that were not killed in the explosion will have tried to escape, the Death Dealers and the humans will take care of this quickly."

"You are to oversee this personally!" Viktor barked at him.

"Of course My Lord." Malachi grinned, before turning to Lestat and giving him a slight nod "After all we're all in this together."

Lestat hesitated for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the handgun that Malachi had given him, he aimed it immediately and squeezed the trigger three times. The shots rang out…

"NO!" Chastity screamed, as she lunged for Lestat

"Viktor!" Amelia called out.

Selene merely looked on unimpressed, and rolled her eyes at Malachi's next actions.

Malachi reacted instantly when he heard the shots ring out… "MY LORD!" He screamed as he jumped between Viktor and the bullets, all three shots connected with his chest and Malachi sank to the floor.

"Malachi!" Amelia screamed as she ran to his fallen form and cradled his head, just as Chastity pinned Lestat to the floor.

Lestat struggled free of Chastity's grip and regained his footing "What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at Malachi "He's supposed to die!"

Chastity regained her footing and engaged Lestat again, "Selene help me!" She called out.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Selene sighed as she delivered a single blow to Lestat's nose sending him to the floor.

"Malachi, please talk to me!" Amelia screamed.

"Christ that hurt!" Malachi moaned as he got to his feet, blue liquid leaking from his wounds.

"How can this be?" Amelia asked, with a sense of astonishment in her voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Malachi spat as he ran over to Lestats former form and kicked him in the head. "That really hurt."

"Explain yourself now!" Viktor demanded.

"I thought your life was in danger My Lord, I am the Elders servant."

"But, they were UV rounds." Amelia breathed heavily as she cupped his face tightly as if she was afraid to let go.

"Apparently they weren't." He winced as he dug a bullet out of his chest. "Lord Viktor may remember that during our brief unpleasantness I replaced his men's ammo with fake rounds. Well when Lestat's exile was lifted I confiscated his UV rounds, he must have stole some more from Ziodex."

"How did you know it was fake?" Amelia asked as she held onto her chylde.

"I didn't." He told her genuinely.

A single slap stung Malachi\s face "Don't ever do that to me again!" She pleaded.

"Apologizes My Lady."

"I have a question." Viktor spoke up "Why would Lestat dare raise a weapon against me?"

"He came to this city to buy a book from the Lycans, The Birth of the Covenant. He got a look at it, he probably wanted revenge for what you did to Markus."

"He's seen the book?" Viktor hissed.

"We have it back now!" Amelia answered for Malachi "I believe you owe my Chylde a thank you."

Viktor turned to Malachi "You took bullets for me, you honestly didn't know they were UV rounds?"

"No My Lord!" Malachi bowed.

Viktor said nothing, he simply placed a firm hand on Malachi's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. He then turned and drew his sword at the fallen Lestat.

"Wait My Lord!" Malachi called out.

"What?" He barked.

"He was useful tonight, he could be useful again one day."

"Are you suggesting I let him get away with such treachery?"

"No My Lord…"

"Then what other option is there?" Viktor interrupted him.

"The asylum." Malachi answered simply.

Viktor paused for a moment before walking over to Lestat and picked him up by the throat, holding him high above the ground. "A fate worse than death." He smiled, before throwing Lestat to a Death Dealer "Tell the Hungarians to reopen the asylum, it has a new guest. Amelia, shall we retire?"

Amelia wiped some of the blood from Malachi's chest "Come back to the Estate." She spoke gently.

"I need to see Brooks, these fires will be burning for awhile. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Amelia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before walking a few paces away from him "Malachi! What I said to you earlier… about you being nothing… I did not mean it."

Malachi walked towards Amelia, pausing just before her, he dropped to a knee a kissed her hand, the touch of his lips as soft as silk. "My Lady." He bowed gracefully.

"I will await your return." She smiled gently before joining Viktor.

Malachi watched as the Elders and Death Dealers filed off of the roof, he could see Chastity wanted to say something, he merely waved her away with a slight gesture of his hand, until he was alone with Selene.

"Well…" she sighed "That was a needlessly theatrical performance."

"I thought I did alright." He grinned as he brought a hand to his chest "I ruined a perfectly good suit though."

"I'm sure you have a million more." She spoke in annoyance "What about Viktor, he killed my family, he killed Michael."

"He trusts me now…" Malachi shrugged "… couple of years from now, I'll be able to get close enough to take care of him myself."

"You would do that for me?" Selene asked genuinely.

"I'd do it for a laugh." He answered simply.

"Why Lestat?"

"He's believable." Malachi told her "Plus I do not appreciate the amount of attention he's been giving Nina."

"You would send a man to the asylum out of jealousy?" Selene asked, almost in horror.

"Oh not jealousy Selene, I've got nothing to be jealous of, more annoyance than anything."

Selene allowed herself to laugh slightly "When do you leave for London?"

"Couple of days."

"You're really going to leave all this behind, Amelia as well?"

"Yeah." He answered simply. "What are you gonna do?"

"Europe." She shrugged.

"Wait a couple of days, I'll fly with you."

"That'll be nice." She nodded before casting her eyes to the smoldering streets below. "Your city awaits Lord Malachi." She smiled.

"Good evening to you Lady Selene." He smiled back before running to the edge of the roof and leaping into the darkens of the night.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 71**

**When the Guns Fall Silent**

"Sir!" A young woman in a military uniform calls to an expressionless suited man who stood just outside a control room.

"What is it Lieutenant?" He asks coldly as he removes his reflective aviator sunglasses and moves over to her.

"Sir, all devices have been detonated, our forces have not encountered any escaped hybrids for more than an hour."

"Thank you Lieutenant." He nods simply as he turns to walk away.

"Agent Washington…" She calls him back "…is it over?"

"Oh yes Lieutenant!" A cold English accent answers her "It's over." Agent Washington and various armed personnel turned to a side door to see Malachi and a team of his men enter the secure compound.

"How the Hell did you get in here?" Washington demanded.

"I have my ways." Malachi smirked slightly. "I have a present for you." He continued as he threw something to Agent Washington.

"Dog tags." The Agent nodded "L6's dog tags. Congratulations Mr. Davenport, I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Agent Washington." Malachi replied insincerely "Next time you want to create a weapon to fight my people, you can clean up your own mess."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." The Agent dismissed him.

"I'm sure you don't." Malachi nodded cynically "The infection has been put down, it's going to be sunrise soon, I'm standing down the Death Dealers, by twelve noon Ziodex forces will have been stood down as well."

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Davenport." The Agent replied politely.

"That's quite alright Agent, tell your President in Washington, that Lady Amelia has given him her permission to address the Nation."

"Her permission?" The Agent asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me." Malachi spat coldly as he approached the Agent and stood a mere inch from his face "You see we saved this city, we cleaned up your mess, which means we own your administration…" he grabbed Agent Washington by the throat and forced him to his knees "… we own you! Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear…" The Agent choked.

"Good man." Malachi smiled widely as he released his vice like grip and delivered a playful slap to the Agents face "Good night Agent Washington." With that Malachi and his entourage turned and took their leave of the government agents, slamming the door as they did.

"Are you alright sir?" Another agent asked, as he helped Washington to his feet.

"I'm fine!" He snapped as he brought a hand to his throat "I fucking hate Vampires… okay what's the time?"

"Its three forty four in the AM sir." A young Lieutenant replied.

"Okay lieutenant make a note in the record, three forty four AM, Project Caliban has been terminated."

"Aye sir."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**London Heathrow- Two Days Earlier**

"_The plane's just landed." A heavy set agent in a cheap suit tells his colleague as he throws away his cup of coffee._

"_Oh great." His colleague sighs in annoyance as he folds his arm "You know when I joined MI6 I thought it'd be just like James Bond. You know all the gadgets, spying, maybe a bit of counter terrorism, but no… here I am baby sitting Vampires. I fucking hate Vampires."_

"_Not this one mate." The first agent laughs slightly "Not this one."_

"_What's so special about this one?" His colleague asks somewhat surprised._

"_You seen her?"_

"_No" he replies shaking his head "Easy on the eye?" _

"_Slightly mate." He smiled "She came over here about five years ago on some state visit."_

"_Maybe this won't be such a shit assignment after all. Oh, 'ere we go."_

_The two Agents divert their attention to the arrival lounge of Heathrow Airport as a large group of armed police and pale armed guards came into view. "You see this is why I hate Vampires, look at those pale bastards strutting round like they own the place, where is this Princess anyway?"_

"_Right there." He nodded, as the petit Princess came into view from behind her guards. "Princess Nina." The agent called out "It is an honor to have you here."_

"_Thank you Agent." She replies politely, her voice as gentle as a spring shower._

"_I am Agent London, I will be overseeing your transportation to your Kensington property, now I am told you have a Lycan in your party?"_

"_I do." She nodded simply to the shy red haired girl just over her shoulder. The Agents eyes widened slightly, not at all like any of the Lycan he had seen before. She could have been a mirror image of the Princess that stood before him._

"_I am going to have to separate her from your party, as you know Lycanthropy is far more infectious than vampirism, she needs to go into quarantine."_

"_No, I don't want that." Nina replied shaking her head._

"_I am sorry Princess but rules are rules."_

"_Perhaps I have not made myself clear Agent Washington, you will not take Abigail from my side, this is not up for negotiation."_

_The Agent let out a sigh of frustration as he prepared to argue with the wide, sapphire eyed Princess that stood before him, he then noticed the steely unforgiving gazes of the armed vampires surrounding the two defiant immortals. "Very well." He reluctantly conceded "Gentlemen, Princess Nina, Ms Abigail… welcome to London."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_My fellow Americans, it is with the heaviest of hearts that I stand before you today. A grave tragedy has befallen our nation. As you are all aware, for just under eight weeks, the whole of Manhattan Island has been quarantined by air, land and naval forces, what you do not know is why. It is my deepest regret that I have had to keep you in all in the dark, now I assure you it was necessary for the safety of the people of New York City, and the brave men and women of our armed forces and emergency services. However due to their courage, and the fortitude of the American people I am now able to tell you what happened._

_Seven weeks and five days ago a lethal bio-agent was released in New York City, it was a variant of the Ebola virus, which is why a media black out was necessary so our enemies would not be able to frustrate our rescue attempts. This bio-agent was released by a terrorist network with links to Al-Quaeda, proving once and for all that our boarders are still not safe. The virus was able to spread quickly, our stockpiles of vaccines were inadequate, which is why I would like to extend my deepest thanks to Ziodex Industries whose pharmaceutical stockpiles were distributed by their corporate volunteers, saving the lives of thousands of Americans. Unfortunately not everyone could be saved, before State, Federal and Ziodex services could halt the infection we estimate that upwards of fifteen hundred American Citizens lost their lives. However our enemy was not content with inflicting this plague on our people, while our soldiers were busy helping the sick and the dying a wave of cowardly suicide bombings tore through our infrastructure, damaging communications, road, rail and sanitation throughout the city, and taking the lives of upwards of five hundred of our brave citizens. My fellow Americans this is one of the darkest chapters in our nations history, however these brave souls will not have died in vain, the enemies of peace can not hide from us, they have bases across the Middle East, North Africa, and even in our allied countries, we will…"_

The TV in Amelia's office clicked off as she and Malachi exchanged a moment of bewildered eye contact "Terrorists." She said in surprise.

"Apparently so." Malachi nodded. "Typical politician, loses two thousand of his own people, and manages to salvage public opinion from it. I tell you if that man fell into a viper pit, he'd come up wearing snake skin shoes."

"You are probably right." Amelia smiled "What else do you have to report?"

"Viktor and his Death Dealers have departed, he sends his goodbyes. Lestat is on route to the asylum, and all of our forces have been stood down."

"Is there anything else Malachi?" Amelia asked as she rose from her chair, and smoothed the fine silk of her lavender dress "You seem somewhat distant."

Malachi hesitated for a moment before adjusting his sunglasses "I'm leaving Amelia."

Amelia swallowed hard "What do you mean leaving?" She laughed slightly, her accent becoming more apparent.

"I'm going to London, starting my own house."

"I see." She nodded. "May I ask when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She breathed heavily "Why?"

"Since Nina brought me back, since you were awoken, it hasn't been the same. There have been some… awkward moments between us. I can't expect Nina to live like this."

"You love her that much?" She asked.

"I do." He nodded

"You love her more than me?"

"Don't ask me that…"

"Answer the question!" She snapped at him. Malachi said nothing as he struggled to maintain his composure. "You can't can you?" She smiled "If you are going to walk away from me, at least have the courage to tell me that you do not love me!"

"You know I do!" He yelled at her "You've given me life! Immortality! I've been at your side for a hundred years! But we can't do this to ourselves!"

"You are my sweetest sin Malachi." Amelia whispered as she leant against him, her supple body becoming lost in his muscular form. "You and I are two of a kind, spawned from the darkest night… take these glasses off!" She hissed as she ripped the sun glasses from his face. "Your scars are what make you beautiful… my warrior, show me your true face." She whispered passionately.

Malachi allowed his brown eye to turn green, as he bore his fangs to his mistress. "Yes there you are… my beautiful chylde… the scourge of a thousand Lycans, slayer of hybrids… Lord Protector of my coven. You say you want to leave me and yet you can not even bring yourself to leave my embrace."

"Amelia don't please."

"Please." She hissed as she pulled away from him "I do not want to remember you this weak. Go." She smiled shaking her head, she tiptoed and left a lingering kiss on his lips. "Go to your trophy Princess, you will be bored of her in a year and then you will come back to me."

"I love her Amelia, her and Trinity are the only good things in my life."

"What about me?"

"Me and you, we're two of a kind… and neither of us are any good. I love you My Lady… but I am leaving."

"Then leave… but know this, your love for me, and my love for you is a curse. Nina… she may be your angel, she may be able to chase away the ghosts of your victims when you hold her closely at night. She may be everything and more… the most desired of the Immortals… and she may bring you peace. But peace is a curse to you, because when she has silenced the ghosts of a century of bloodshed, when she holds you to her breast and tells you everything will be alright, in the silence of that night you will be deafened by the sound of your blood, screaming my name." She watched as Malachi's eye returned to it's natural shade of brown, as his fangs receded and as his sunglasses once again found their way to his face. She allowed herself to smile as she held out a gloved hand, which of course he took and kissed gently before dropping to a knee. "Go Lord Malachi, you are dismissed."

Malachi rose form his knee, as Amelia sat back in her seat and took a sip of wine, he gave her a slight bow before turning his back on her and heading for the door, as he stepped across the threshold he debated whether to take one last look at his mistress his sire, his lover, his mentor, his love of a hundred years, his eye again turned its shade of vampiric green, the only indication to the stress he was facing. Finally he made his choice; he shut the door, never looking back.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 72**

**Goodbye America**

In the enclosed cemetery of Amelia's vast estate, as single figure stands before a humble monument. This figure, the most unique of all Immortals, a Vampire, gifted with the legacy of Alexander Corvinus, and as such able to walk in sunlight. She stands humbly, the sun beating down on her as she readies herself for what must be done… She must say goodbye.

"Hello Michael. I'm going away for a while; I'm not sure when I'll be back… I'm not sure if I'll even be welcome back here. I need to get away… I need to make sense of all this. I just want to apologize, if I hadn't dragged you into this… this world of darkness you would still be here. If I had just walked away when we had the chance, rather than staying here to help Malachi… You were different to all of us… you were better than all of us; you were a healer not a killer. I miss you Michael, I always will." After taking a deep breath Selene bent over and placed a gentle kiss on the simple white tomb stone "Goodbye Michael."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Bowery, New York. One of the more recognizable districts of this legendary city; however it also serves another purpose. For over a century its tallest buildings have acted as a perch, acted as a playground for one of the deadliest hunters the night has ever produced. For over a century he has come here, to think, to escape, to hunt. All that changes now, now he is here for one last look, one last look at his city before he leaves it behind for good. He stands on the very edge of a tall building, his statue like silhouette blending in with the other gargoyles that adorned the skyline. With only the pale moonlight for company he is quick to notice the presence of another, a most welcome presence. "Hello Trinity."

"Hello Sir." She replies politely, as she makes her way to the edge of the building "You wanted to see me?"

"I do indeed." He nodded, as he continued to stare out at the city "I'm going away Trinity."

"For how long sir?"

"For good… I'm getting out of here."

"I… I see." She nodded hesitantly.

"Trinity have you thought about what I said? About getting out, having a life?"

"Sir… Malachi, Ziodex is my life, I'm chief of Security for the New York operation, and I'm good at my job… what's more, I enjoy it."

"But the death, the conspiracy, you can live with that?"

"I learned from the best." She grinned

"So I can't convince you to come with me? At least for a bit?"

"No Sir." She smiled "Besides, I think I've found something here that's worth sticking around for."

"Lockwood's too old for you."

"You sound like my father…" Trinity stopped herself mid-sentence and allowed herself to laugh a little "…you know that doesn't sound too bad."

"Come here Trinity." Malachi spoke softly as he held his arms; Trinity stepped into his embrace as the two looked out over the city.

"It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah I like it." He nodded. "You know Trinity if you ever need anything…"

"I know." She smiled as she leant her head on his chest.

"I love you kid." Malachi spoke coldly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too." She whispered "You should get going."

"I'll be in touch." Malachi told her as he stepped over the edge of the building and plummeted to the streets below. He landed perfectly, much to the bewilderment of many pedestrians. He allowed himself to smile slightly as their horrified looks studied the pale warrior. He walked several steps until a blacked out Mercedes limousine pulled up beside him. He paused as one of his mercenaries got out of the passenger seat and stood before him on the pavement.

"Good evening sir." He greeted him.

"Hello Taven. Is everything ready?"

"Yes Sir, Selene is at the airport, and your jet is ready."

"Excellent." Malachi nodded "What about everyone else?"

"The rest of our men and some of their mistresses are all awaiting our arrival. Oh and sir, there was someone else who wanted to talk to you."

"Who?" Malachi asked coldly. The mercenary walked to the rear door of the limousine and opened it, Malachi nodded and climbed into the back seat, only to find that he was not alone. Malachi fixed his sunglasses and handled his walking cane that had been left in the car for him. He waited for the mercenary to close the door behind in and get back into the front seat. "Chastity." He smiled "I haven't seen you for a few days, I assumed you left with Viktor."

"I gave my loyalty to you boss."

"Oh Chastity." Malachi sighed "You don't want to be sitting here with me do you?"

"What do you mean boss?"

"You've been acting differently since Viktor came back, you've been happier. Viktor's your sire, there's a connection there."

"He turned his back on me… Are you saying I should go back to him?"

"Do you want to?" Malachi snapped at her.

"Yes." Chastity swallowed hard.

"Then go…" Malachi spoke softly "… You'll regret it if you don't. And if things don't work out… there will always be a place for you with me."

"Thanks boss." She smiled widely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi's limousine came to a rolling halt on the tarmac of La Guardia International airport. As the door to his limousine was opened for him he stepped out to find Selene waiting for him. "You're late." She snapped.

"Something came up." He dismissed her, as the other door opened and Chastity stepped out onto the tarmac "I'll meet you onboard." He told the sword wielding Vampire.

"What's she doing here?" Selene demanded

"Catching a lift to Budapest, be nice to her."

"I'm always nice." She spat back. "You sure you're ready to leave this place?"

Malachi took a deep breath and looked around one last time "Yeah." He nodded, as he offered Selene his arm "Shall we My Lady." He smiled.

Selene smiled slightly as she took Malachi's arm "We shall My Lord." She told him as the two walked arm in arm towards the plane, the plane that would take them back to the Old World.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 73**

**The Old World **

**Ördögház, Budapest**

Malachi and Chastity stand side by side in what used to be the Elder's burial chamber, they are surrounded by Death Dealers and nobles as they both stare into the empty stone throne that stood before them. Malachi rolled his eyes slightly, he was tired of waiting, he took a glance at Chastity he could tell she was nervous. Then he saw it, a shadow emerging from behind a screen, Malachi stood to attention and gripped his walking cane tightly as Viktor's imposing form seemed to glide into view. He approached his throne and stood tall over his assembled court, Malachi and Chastity dropped to a knee. "My Lord…" Malachi began coldly as he looked around his throne room "… I love what you've done with the place, last time I was here Kraven and his men were plastered all over the room."

"Malachi, why are you here?" Viktor demanded.

"Ms Chastity requests permission to take residence with this coven."

Viktor looked visibly shocked "Is this true?" He almost choked.

"Yes My Lord." Chastity spoke humbly.

"Come to my side my chylde." He spoke warmly as he held out his ancient hand.

Chastity cast a nervous glance to Malachi who simply nodded, she moved away from her mentor and took the ancient hand of her sire "Welcome home." He whispered. "It appears I am in your debt Lord Malachi, first you save my life, and now you return My Chastity to me."

"I am merely fulfilling my duty My Lord."

"But of course you are." Viktor grinned "Tell me, where is Selene?"

"I have no idea My Lord."

Viktor let out a slight laugh "Come Malachi, we are getting on so well… please do not ruin things by lying to me."

Malachi let out a slight sigh "She's heading for Venice. She does not want to see you My Lord."

"Very well." Viktor nodded "I shall respect her wished." He turned to study Chastity's attentive features, taking a moment to stroke her cheek with a single finger before turning his attention back to Malachi "Walk with me."

Viktor and Malachi made their way out of the Throne room, into the corridor, followed closely by two Death Dealers and two of Malachi's men. "I see you brought your mercenaries with you. May I ask why?"

"No offence My Lord, but I don't trust you one little bit."

"Good boy." Viktor smiled "You are learning, there may just be hope for you yet. Now as for the traitor, he has been incarcerated at the asylum; I was wondering if you would be so kind as to pay him a visit. Remind him of the price of treason."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible My Lord, I'm on a tight schedule I have to be in London."

"I was not asking you Malachi." Viktor snapped sternly.

"It's just that me going to the asylum may not be a good idea, lets just say I have an outstanding issue with one of the other inmates."

"Ah yes…" Viktor grinned widely "…The celebrity, the most famous of our kind. I have been told stories on how you confined him to the asylum, when was that?"

"1942 My Lord." Malachi mumbled

"Surely the great Malachi does not fear a mere story?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Malachi dismissed him.

Viktor began to laugh loudly "You are… you're afraid of him aren't you."

Malachi gripped the handle of his cane so hard that his palm began to bleed slightly "I am not afraid of anyone or anything." Malachi hissed as he flicked his ear "Or have you forgotten."

"Very good." Viktor nodded as he turned to walk away "Then there should not be a problem!"

Malachi let out a deep breath as he turned to one of his men "Call the rest of the team, we're going to the asylum."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Zurich Switzerland**

Kraven paces up and down inside what is now his office, he pays virtually no attention to Erika as she eagerly follows every movement. "Will you stop pacing?" She sighs.

"And do what?" Kraven hisses at her "I am a prisoner here. Viktor and Amelia will kill me on sight if they find out I'm alive. After Markus's massacre there are no Nobles that would be willing to form an alliance with me, and thanks to Malachi the European Lycan's have been decimated, there is no one to assist me. I have no men…"

"I have men." Erika interrupted.

"Oh those three guys outside? Yeah I'm going to take over the covens with them aren't I? No I need something else, I need someone else."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_A/N All Speech in brackets has been translated from the Hungarian._**

A Mercedes limousine and two smaller cars pull up outside of a small police station on the outskirts of Budapest. It's a small building, hidden by trees, no one would ever find it, unless they knew what they were looking for. A tall pale man walks to the rear door of the limousine and opens the door, allowing Malachi to exit. He approaches the police station, his six men following close behind him, all carrying automatic weapons. He steps across the threshold of the door, tapping his cane along the ancient stone floor of the custody area.

"May I help you sir?" A police officer asks as Malachi approaches his desk.

"I'm here to see a prisoner." Malachi tells the policeman coldly "He was brought here recently."

"There have been no arrests made here sir." The policeman tells him, as the door opens, and Malachi's armed entourage entered the room.

"Are you sure?" Malachi asked him.

The policeman stepped back from his desk and grabbed an assault rifle, as half a dozen of his colleagues enter the room, also armed "Get back!"

"Sergeant do you know who I am?"

"You're a vampire!"

Malachi smiled slightly "No Sergeant, that's what I am. I asked if you know who I am?"

"No I do not." The man spoke nervously.

With one lightning quick movement of his hand Malachi produced an ID card and flicked it at the policeman "Scan that."

The policeman scanned the card and awaited the results, his computer began to beep violently as Malachi's details appeared on his screen "My apologies sir." The policeman stood to attention "I had no idea."

"That's quite alright sergeant." Malachi smiled politely "The prisoner please."

"Yes Sir." The Sergeant replied as he hurried over to a door marked private. He unlocked it to reveal an ancient stone staircase, very narrow illuminated with fiber optic lights, from the look of it, the staircase went a long way down. "Lestat was brought here yesterday sir, and as Lord Viktor ordered he was placed in the asylums tomb."

"The tomb…" Malachi repeated "…shit. Tell me Sergeant, when was the last time the prisoner in tomb seven was fed?"

"1999 sir." The Sergeant responded.

"Okay, take us in."

"Very good Sir. Please follow me." Malachi and his men followed the Sergeant down the dark and winding corridor into the dungeon known as the asylum. The journey was a quiet one, the first sound they heard was one of the Sergeant's men closing the heavy metal door behind them. After a minute of walking the only sound to be heard was the echoing of the Vampires and policemen's boots. And then they started to hear it, the tormented screams of the asylum's inmates. When the end of the staircase was finally in sight, another huge door awaited them, the Sergeant unlocked it to reveal a sickening sight. An ancient jail, long forgotten by time, it's crumbling stone walls haphazardly reinforced by steel armour, the stench of excrement filled the stale air. The party found themselves on the ground floor of this jail, it stretched up three floors, there were dozens of tortured screams coming from the various cells.

"Shit." One of Malachi's mercenaries whispered "What is this place."

"The asylum." Malachi replied "Every noble who ever went to far gets put in here, a fate worse than death. They are left here, forgotten about, never visited, fed once every few years, just enough to keep them alive. They are watched over by humans, so that the smell of blood that lingers in their veins tortures them even more."

One of Malachi's mercenaries stepped towards one of the cells and pulled down the flap, he physically gagged as he looked inside, a filthy cell, the stench of centuries of neglect. The occupant, a single vampire, shackled to the wall, starved and rambling he sees the mercenary and charges the door, only to be stopped by his own chains. "Fuck…" The mercenary spat as he closed the hatch "Lestat's staying here."

"Oh no." Malachi sighed "Lestat's staying somewhere far worse." Malachi and the Sergeant led their party through the disgusting cell block towards their final destination. After another short walk, they came to a huge open plan room, it resembled the burial chamber of the Elders, however it was filthy, and rather than having three tombs there were dozens all in a row.

"Lestat is in tomb twenty six sir." The Sergeant reported.

"Thank you Sergeant." Malachi nodded as he made his way across the floor, after a couple of steps he froze in his tracks, he looked down, and saw he was standing on tomb seven, he clicked his fingers at his men "Put a gun on this tomb." He spoke nervously.

"Sir?" His mercenary asked

"Just do it!" Malachi snapped. As an automatic rifle was cocked over tomb seven Malachi made his way over to tomb twenty six.

"What is this place sir?" A Vampire asked him.

"This is for our worst offenders, consider it forced hibernation… only they're awake for the whole thing. Some of these tombs have been occupied for centuries." Malachi bent down and twisted the XXVI icon. A clockwork mechanism sprang to life as the tomb cover withdrew itself and a coffin was spewed from the depths of the floor. This coffin was not the gold and glass work of art that the Elders slumbered in, but rather a solid iron contraption that had only a small window so that a jailer could see the face of his prisoner. As the coffin stood upright Malachi peered in through the window at the coffins handsome occupant. He tapped the glass with his cane and watched as the mans eyes opened widely, he began to panic clawing at the inside of coffin. Malachi turned the coffin on its side. "Alright open it up." He told the Sergeant.

The Sergeant unlocked the coffin as Malachi pulled the lid open. "Fuck!" Lestat breathed heavily as he scrambled out of the coffin, to the sound of the Vampires and policemen cocking their assault rifles.

"Hold your fire!" Malachi called out "Hello Lestat."

Lestat's eyes flashed with rage as he took a swing at Malachi, which the younger Vampire easily dodged "You son of a bitch! You set me up!" He screamed.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate." Malachi laughed slightly

"You're sorry?" Lestat screamed "You're sorry?"

Malachi cringed a little "You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Why!? Why did you do it you fucking prick?"

"Well, I need to get back on Viktor's good side for the time being. You were a convenient patsy."

"Why me?" Lestat hissed.

"Well if we're being honest with each other, I really dislike you intensely. Plus, when you sniff around my Nina, I get somewhat perturbed."

"So you send me here, for an eternity of suffering because you're insecure about your girlfriend?"

"Oh would you grow a pair!" Malachi snapped at him "You've only been down there a day and a half."

"And how long do I have left once you leave here, a century, two, or will you just forget about me?"

"Lestat, not even I'm that much of an ass hole, now you've served your purpose, and I hope you've learned your lesson. You can leave here with us."

"Please tell me you're not joking." Lestat begged.

"I'm not joking." Malachi assured him "But I'm not really doing you a favor, if you're found by Viktor or Amelia you will be killed. I suggest you go back to your exile. As far as anyone knows you're still down here."

"Um sir…" The Sergeant spoke up "… I cant allow that."

"I will transfer one million Euros to you and you're men if you overlook this."

"Overlook what." The Sergeant smiled.

"That's what I thought." Malachi nodded "Okay gentlemen let's…"

"_Malachi…"_ A voice echoed through the tomb, as Malachi's eyes widened in horror _"…Is that you Malachi, I can smell your blood Malachi."_

Malachi snatched an assault rifle from one of his men and headed over to tomb seven.

"_What's wrong Malachi…"_ the voice echoed _"…are you not going to say hello. Or maybe you have come to release me."_

Malachi began to creep around the floor, his ear pointed towards the ground trying to pinpoint the voice "How does he know we're here?" Malachi hissed.

"I don't know." The Sergeant whispered back.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lestat whispered.

"Yeah…" Malachi nodded "…It's the Impaler."

'Shit!" Several of his men spat in unison as they pointed their weapons at the floor and tried to follow the voice.

"_I'm still waiting Malachi_." The voice taunted him. "_It's been a long time._"

"Oh it's been a very long time Vlad." Malachi finally answered him.

"_I have often fantasized about choking the life from your body._"

"Yeah." Malachi swallowed hard "Well you didn't do a very good job last time we met did you?"

"_Insolent boy!"_ The voice thundered, sending a chill through everyone in the room _"You were only victorious because you had Amelia to hold your hand. Do you really think you alone would be enough to best me…? I who commanded armies' centuries before you were born."_

"Yeah if I remember correctly Vlad, it is exactly that kind of boasting that got you in trouble in the first place." Malachi turned to face Lestat "You think your book caused us trouble, this wanker went and made us a house hold name. Though saying that at least his book was good."

"_How is Amelia Malachi, in my loneliness down here, I have often dreamed of her."_

"Don't make me come down there Vlad." Malachi yelled defiantly.

"_I would like nothing more."_ The voice laughed.

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you Vlad, but I told you the inside of that coffin would be the last thing you saw, and I meant it. You know I don't get you, the Council bestowed upon you a wonderful gift. They give you the gift of immortality so that you could defend your kingdom, they sent Death Dealers to rescue you from the Turks. And they even gave you a new title, didn't they Count? And you went and fucked all that up, you bragged about your story to that mad Irish novelist and you brought nothing but shame on us since then. No Vlad, you're never getting out of that tomb."

"_What makes you think I am not out already?" The voice laughed._

Every vampire in the room eyes widened in horror. "Sergeant is there any chance he could have escaped his coffin and be walking around down there?"

"No chance what so ever." The Sergeant stated emphatically "At least I don't think so."

"Fuck!" Malachi hissed "Alright gentlemen, we're going to have to open it up, and make sure he's still there. We can't let someone as dangerous as him run around. Sergeant, tell your men to take up defensive positions."

Malachi and Lestat stood over the tomb, as the policemen and mercenaries surrounded them and pointed their weapons at the opening. "Well…" Lestat began.

"Well what?" Malachi asked

"What are you waiting for… are you going to open it up."

Malachi looked at Lestat as if he were insane "I'm not opening it up, he's a dangerous bastard."

"Well then who is?"

Malachi thought for a moment before he cast a glance over to a young police officer and smiled to himself "Officer… Open it." The young policeman nervously approached the tomb and twisted the VII icon, Malachi and his mercenaries nervously awaited the clock work mechanism to spring to life. When the coffin was finally expelled it was covered in cob webs so that the window was obscured.

"It doesn't look like it has been tampered with." One of his mercenaries spoke up.

"_There's only one way to find out Malachi." _The voice echoed.

"How the fuck is he doing that?" Malachi whispered "You better hope you're in there Vlad. You!" Malachi called to a policeman "Clean the Cob webs off." A policeman nervously stepped forward and wiped the dusts and cobwebs from the front of the coffin "Oh thank God for that." Malachi breathed a sigh of relief as the decaying form of a man became visible." Malachi smiled as he approached the coffin, the mans hair long and grey, his ancient features withered and decayed, his eyes closed. "Ah just more parlor tricks." Malachi grinned, as he put his face right up close to the glass "Just cheap gypsy magic."

"**_BOO"_** the voice bellowed as a pair of brilliant blue eyes opened.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Malachi jumped back and aimed his weapon.

"_Still afraid boy… let me out of here." _He spoke hypnotically.

"What are you doing?" Malachi demanded "Are you trying to hypnotize me? Do I look like Igor? You fucking idiot. Sergeant open the port hole"

"Sir?"

"You heard me!"

The sergeant moved cautiously towards the upright coffin and unlocked a small hole in the side, Malachi handed his assault rifle back to one of his men and unsheathed the blade of his walking cane. "Okay Vlad…" he hissed as he approached his coffin "… no more games." Malachi thrust his blade through the open port hole into the prisoners side "It's been a while since you've felt pain, hey Vlad? That was for thinking I was scared of you, no ones scared of you anymore, your face is on cereal boxes, you're a character on Sesame Street, and worst of all you've been played by Gary Oldman… now you've been down here for so long that you probably don't know who Gary Oldman is, but believe me… it aint good." Malachi withdrew the blade, causing a slow stream of black blood to ooze from the wound, Malachi closed the port hole and turned his attention to the police "put him back in the ground Sergeant." Malachi took a step back as the police hurried to put the coffin back in its tomb, as the coffin descended back into the ground Malachi watched as Vlad's eyes remained fixed on his "Enjoy the next hundred years bitch."


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 74**

**Full Circle**

**London England**

There is activity at an Old mansion in Kensington, as the autumn leaves are blown around in the cold night's breeze, a series of pale figures can be seen, they are waiting. Amidst the group of tall pale warriors, all clutching machine guns a single figure stands. She anxiously casts her gaze to the solid iron gates that separate her new home from the rest of the world. Her raven black hair seems to get lost in the night as the wind blows it behind her, her ivory white face and sapphire blue eyes seem to illuminate the dark courtyard of the Kensington mansion. She nervously shifts her wait from foot to foot as she continuously checks the diamond encrusted silver watch that adorns her slender wrist. As she watches the hands on her time piece she takes a moment to appreciate the breeze, how different the wind was on this side of the world, even colder than New York, if that were possible. She is wrapped in a huge black fur coat, her delicate and petit, pixie like form almost completely enveloped in the opulent garment. Then it happens, the moment she has been waiting for, the solid iron gates begin to creep open as their automatic controls spring into life. Two police motorcycles come to a rolling stop just inside the mansion's court yard, they are at the head of a large motorcade, two black SUV's, a black limousine, a third SUV and two final police motorcycles all make their way into the courtyard. The doors to the SUV's quickly open, as several armed vampires come into the night air, the remainder of Malachi's team of mercenaries. They are joined by several hand maidens, and even some noble women, the mistresses these incredibly well wealthy mercenaries have found for themselves during their years in New York. Finally a suited Vampire steps out of the driver's seat of the limousine, Taven. He quickly makes his way to the rear door, as he opened it the other men stand to attention. Nina's eyes light up as a pair of hand made leather shoes become visible underneath the door, then a silver handled walking cane, hand crafted to resemble an angel comes into view. Finally she saw his face, the brilliant green of his remaining eye shining beneath a pair of shades, he steps away from the car slightly, dressed in an expensive suit, all black, complete with tail coat. He surveys his new home, and then he sees her, as his eye locks on her sapphire blues his pale, icy demeanor melts slightly as the corner of his mouth turned to a smile. She runs to him, flinging her arms around his neck he hoists her into an embrace with a single arm. "Welcome home." She whispers, her feet, dangling above the ground. He takes a moment to leave a lingering kiss on her lips, as her feet brush against his shins.

"You look beautiful." He told her simply, as he sat her back down on the floor.

She leant her head on his chest for the briefest moment "Come on, your kingdom awaits."

Malachi took her by the hand and led her towards the huge oak doors of the mansion "Our Kingdom." He corrected her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Zurich Switzerland **

In a usually quiet police station deep within the Swiss countryside, the desk Sergeant has his second unexpected visitor in as many days. "What can I do for you sir?" He asks this stranger in a very suspicious tone as several of his colleagues reach for their weapons.

"Please that will not be necessary." The young stranger speaks politely.

"Who are you, and why are you here sir?" The Desk Sergeant asks.

"Ah forgive me…" He smiled slightly "I represent Valmont and Garrison… I am the Cashier."

"You're the cashier?" The Sergeant scrutinized him "what happened to the last one?"

"Killed by a vampire… a terrible business. Now that you know who I am, I feel it only fair that I answer your second question, why am I here? I am here at the behest of one of my clients."

"Really?" The Sergeant laughed "Why would a banker be making a house call?"

"Oh come now sergeant, you know we are so much more than bankers."

"Very well… what does your client want?"

"He would like to make a withdrawal." The Cashier smiled.

"From here?" The Sergeant laughed "You must be insane."

"Oh I assure you he's not." A female voice answered him, as a golden haired vampire, flanked by three men wearing identical suits. "Do you know who I am?"

"No." The Sergeant answered her "As the room began to fill with armed police officers "I will allow you to leave, however this offer will only be made once."

"Oh come now." The vampiress smiled "There is no need for this, my name is Erika. Now I know that your order as been charged with protecting this place for centuries, however I am in a position to make your lives extremely comfortable… if only you allow us to remove some of your charges from this place."

"Absolutely not!" The Sergeant snapped as his men readied their weapons "I will accept your surrender now vampire."

"Oh Sergeant…" Erika pouted "… I do wish you hadn't done that." With a slight nod of her head Erika's men leapt into action, there were several bursts of gun fire, and then that was drowned out by screams, the men who were sired by Erika and Alexei made short work of the policemen who guarded the entrance to the Asylum, using some as shields while they killed their comrades. When the guns fell silent and the screaming stopped the three men brushed down their clothes, and awaited their next orders.

"Hhmmm…" The Cashier moaned as he took a look at the carpet of corpses that now adorned the floor "… Very subtle Lady Erika."

"I don't want subtle." A voice hissed, everyone turned their attention to the door to see Kraven standing there, seemingly pleased with the carnage his men had caused "I want my prisoners."

"I think I can help you with that My Lord." One of his men spoke up as he held a clip board in the air "Prisoner manifest."

"Get the Sergeants keys." The Cashier ordered one of the other men. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Kraven snapped "How else am I going to stay alive? Gentlemen… open it up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He did not know how long he had been in this room… a long time… centuries. He could not remember the last time he was fed; he sits in his filthy cell, the smell of his own waste lingered in the air, the clothes he was wearing; now mere tatters, falling from his body. His chains cut into his skin, as his long stringy hair, and disgusting beard covered his features, his eyes were those of a dead man, extinguished after centuries of neglect. Suddenly he heard something, a key in his door. No it couldn't be, no one ever opens that door, not any more, blood is just thrown through a slot. Then he hears it again, this time the ancient handle squeaked into action as the rusty hinges creak into life. He waits with baited breath as his door opens for the first time in years. The light in the corridor is dim, however it still nearly blinds him, he skulks even further into the corner, he tries to stand, however his legs will not support him.

"Here we go My Lord, candidate number one, Ivan."

The vampire did not understand what his visitors were saying "Who are you?" His raspy voice manages to choke in Hungarian, as Kraven's men surround him and point weapons at him.

"Hello Ivan." Kraven greets the man in his native tongue, as he stands behind one of his men.

Ivan's eyes stare out from his matted hair as he strained them to recognize the man who spoke to him, then his eyes glowed a magnificent shade of cobalt blue. He wore strange clothes, and his hair was different, but it was definitely him, it was "…Kraven." He breathed heavily "Has Viktor… is my time done?"

"Well no." Kraven smiled "However I am no longer in Viktor's service. I do however have the ability to take you out of this place."

"Out?" He spoke in astonishment "What… what year is it?"

"2017 AD." Kraven told him.

"2017…" he choked "… I've been here for three hundred years."

"Well now it's time to get out… on one condition."

"Name it." Ivan choked.

"You serve me, unconditionally."

"Why me? Why do I deserve this?"

"I need someone with your talents, if I remember correctly it took ten Death Dealers to subdue you and bring you here."

"Twelve." Ivan corrected him.

"Forgive me." Kraven grinned "Plus I am not exactly in favor with our leadership at the moment… I figured you may want a chance to get revenge on Viktor. Well today is your lucky day… he's awake."

Ivan's eyes lit up as Kraven revealed this news to him "Viktor…" he hissed through visible fangs.

"Do we have a deal?" Kraven asked him.

"Yes… My Lord." Ivan smiled.

"Then stand with me."

"I can't." Ivan replied "I have not fed for years."

"Here." Kraven smiled as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a packet of blood and threw it to Ivan. As the vampire lapped up the blood Kraven nodded to the man holding the keys "Let him free." Ivan allowed himself to smile for the first time in centuries as his chains were removed from him. "Now stand." Kraven smiled back.

With a single grunt Ivan used the wall to push himself forward, as Kraven stepped towards him. "Jesus Christ." One of Kraven's men whispered as Ivan straightened his back.

"There we go." Kraven smiled as his eye line came level with Ivan's chest, he had to strain his neck to look up at the Vampire that stood before him "Now I see why it took twelve Death Dealers to bring you in. Seven foot three of pure hatred."

"I take it we're ready to go then?" Erika mumbled nervously as she fell into the huge vampires shadow.

"Oh not quite…" Kraven replied with a sinister twinge to his voice "…there's one more person in this place that can guarantee me victory."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the second time in as many days a clockwork mechanism springs to life, spewing a solid iron coffin from the bowels of the asylums floor. Its decaying occupant allows himself to grin slightly as his tired eyes remain closed _"What's wrong? Did Malachi not have the courage to come and dispatch me himself?"_ His voice echoed throughout the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kraven called back "But I'm not here with Malachi."

"_Kraven!" _The Voice laughed loudly "_What brings you here?" _

"Your jailers have met with an unfortunate fate… I am here to offer you your freedom."

"_For what price?" _The voice echoed.

"You must serve me… you help me get what I want, Malachi and Amelia are all yours."

"_Let me out Kraven."_

"Do we have an agreement?" Kraven demanded.

"_Of course My Lord." _

"Open it." Kraven ordered one of his men, who readily obeyed, unlocking the ancient latches of the iron coffin. "Now stand back." As the occupant of the coffin kicked the lid open, the sound of Kraven's men cocking their weapons echoed throughout the tomb walls. "Gentlemen, show proper respect you're in the presence of a legend. I would like to introduce you to a former ruler of Walachia, he inherited the Order of the Dragon, he was once a Prince, then Imapler but now goes by a title bestowed on him by Viktor, the title of Count. Gentlemen, Erika may I present to you Count Vlad… Dracula."

"No fucking way." One of them spat.

"Okay Vlad…" Kraven continued "…time to show your loyalty."

"_You fool Kraven." _Vlad laughed loudly "_Malachi could not stop me without Amelia's assistance. What chance do you have?"_

"Well Vlad…" Kraven grinned as his men aimed their guns "…the weapons of this world have advanced slightly since Malachi and that bitch Amelia put you down here. Plus you have not fed for a long time. You can not be at full strength."

"_I am strong enough to tear your throat from your body before these… tainted mongrels could squeeze their triggers." _Vlad took several steps towards a smirking Kraven before he felt a vice like grip on his shoulder _"You dare put your hands on… me." _He demanded as he span round only to come face to chest with his aggressor "_Ah… hello Ivan."_

"You were saying." Kraven interrupted.

"_I was merely going to mention how much I look forward to working with you… My Lord."_

"That's what I thought." Kraven nodded. "Erika… I am sure our new friends want to get cleaned up, why don't you make them comfortable?"

"Of course My Lord." She answered eagerly.

"_What a beautiful creature." _Vlad smiled as Erika approached him, he brought a withered hand to her face "_It has been so long since I laid eyes on such a beautiful…"_

"Hey!" Kraven snapped "You touch her, and you, Ivan and these three men will have a very unpleasant conversation."

Erika's eyes lit up at Kraven's attention as she, Ivan and two of their men led Vlad away from his prison. "You seem very fond of her." The Cashier noted as he walked to Kraven's side.

"She has a purpose to serve." Kraven spat "Until that purpose is served I want her undying loyalty, I need her to idolize me."

"Very well." The Cashier nodded "Oh… and your package has been delivered."

"Where did you find her?" Kraven asked, clearly concerned.

"She landed in Venice this morning. We had one of our couriers approach her several hours later. She is in possession of your letter, are you sure deception is wise?"

"I have no choice." Kraven sighed, with a genuine sense of regret in his voice "But its not time for me to reveal myself just yet."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Venice Italy**

She stands on a bridge, over looking one of the endless Venetian canals. She had been here before, but only on a hunt. Now she stands in the midday Italian sun, a gentle breeze disturbing her black dress. "Ms Selene." A voice interrupts her.

"Yes." She answers coldly.

"I have a message for you." The voice told her as she hands her an envelope. "It's strictly confidential."

Selene studied the envelope, "It's from New York." She observed as she looked at the Post Mark.

"Good day ma'm." The messenger told her as he turned to take his leave, once again leaving her on her own.

Selene opened the envelope and read the letter

_My Dear Selene_

_I need you, I'm in trouble, meet me in Rome at the coliseum in three days. Please Selene I need your help._

_Malachi_

Selene screwed the letter up and threw it to the water below. This didn't add up, Malachi was no longer in New York, and although it looked like his hand writing something did not add up. She was being set up. But by whom? There was only one way to find out, she would go to Rome.

**A/N- **_Well readers, we're nearing the end now. Just a quick note to say thanks for all your support. Keep reading and check out Cass of the East's fic Underworld War from Within._

_The Cardinal Sin_


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 75**

**Kraven's Plan**

"_That's much better." _Vlad smiled widely as he stepped into a large open planned hotel room, he had just donned a suit for the first time in decades, one of Kraven's; he took a moment to stand tall as he did up the last of his shirt buttons. "_What do you think my dear." _He asked Erika as he adjusted his knee length coat.

"Very nice." Erika smiled "When your flesh stops decaying I'm sure you'll look even nicer."

"_Only a matter of time my dear." _Vlad smiled "_I am surprised that you managed to find a suit for Ivan here, after all, he is… imposing to say least."_

"Do not forget it Impaler." Ivan growled in Hungarian as he rose from his chair, his massive form casting a shadow across the room.

"Come now gentlemen." A voice interrupted them, as Kraven made his way into the center of the room, only to be joined by Erika a mere second later "After all, we are all on the same team here. Ivan do you understand what I'm saying."

The giant Vampire nodded slightly "You speak in the language of the English."

"Yes I do." Kraven nodded "Because now the language of the English, is the language of business. Which is what we need to get down to."

"_Ah yes." _Vlad interrupted as he stepped towards Kraven _"As much as I enjoy your hospitality I would like a chance to get back out into the world."_

"You'll have to wait." Kraven snapped "Until I'm ready to make my move. What you need to understand, what you all need to understand is that as soon as we go public we are all marked men. Viktor, Amelia, Malachi… Selene and all the resources they command. Now thanks to the good people at Valmont and Garrison I have managed to reclaim part of my fortune from Selene without her knowing."

"We have more pressing issues." Ivan interrupted. "Viktor will have already been informed of mine and the Impalers escape… it is only a matter of time before he realizes that you are involved."

"He's right Kraven." Erika spoke up "Once he realizes that I've gone he'll know why."

Kraven let out a devious smile "That is where you are wrong. The Swiss government have maintained the Asylum since 1952."

"Even so…" Erika sighed "…they would have told Viktor."

"Erika if you were the President of Switzerland would you go before Viktor and tell him that your forces were incompetent enough to let out two prisoners you had sworn to keep. Or would you attempt to resolve the situation yourself?"

"How long do we have?" Erika asked

"A week or so… enough time to make our move. Now I'm going to Italy tonight, we have to be ready, we have to decide which of the Elders we take out first."

"_May I make a suggestion?" _Vlad spoke up.

"Of course." Kraven nodded/

"_I have a way of solving both of our problems. The Elders are stronger than all of you combined, however I know how to weaken their resolve."_

"How so?"

"_We kill Malachi, with him gone Amelia will be distraught, she will not be focused. Once she is gone, Viktor will be your only obstacle and I will have my revenge." _

"Kill Malachi?" Kraven spat "Of course, why didn't I think of that? Are you fucking insane, it's not that easy."

"_I was under the impression that he had died before."_

"A lucky shot from Selene." Erika answered him

"_I want my revenge."_

"Let me tell you something…" Kraven hissed "A couple of months after he put your ass in the asylum, he took out an SS camp, beating Soren half to death in the process. He killed Galen, Lucian sent an assassination team to take out him, Amelia and the Council, Lucian's best man led the assault, he and Amelia survived. Fast forward a couple of days, he helps take out Markus and William, and then went on to fight a Hybrid. Then he dies, but not even that stops him... Erika take over!"

Erika cleared her throat and continued where Kraven left off "The night he was brought back he survived an assassination attempt from a Lycan hit team, then he killed Andre in one on one combat, he helped lead the assault on the Lycan American strong hold, killing up to nine first Generation Lycan in the process, he made have killed Owen at this point as well. After that he took out Dracon, challenged Viktor… and survived, killed a US Senator, killed Daniel and led a war against a Hybrid infestation."

"So Vlad…" Kraven spoke up "…killing Malachi is not a walk in the park."

"_For you maybe." _Vlad smiled "_But I am Vlad Dracula, my name is spoke only in whispers, my legacy makes children tremble to this day. And what's more Malachi is afraid of me. Why don't you go to Italy, and let Ivan and myself deal with Malachi."_

"Erika and Carlson will go with you. The other two will come with me. Don't fuck this up Vlad."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**London, England- 24 Hours later **

Nina rolled over in bed and propped herself up on Malachi's chest, her hair flicked away from her face as she let out a deep breath "You have a lot to do today." She sighed.

"I'll leave it until tomorrow." He grinned.

"You can't" She laughed slightly "The Prime Minister wants an audience with you, to thank you for choosing London as the location for the House of Malachi."

"The House of Malachi." He repeated "That sounds good."

"Of course I told him that he was mistaken and that we had in fact decided that it would be called the house of Nina."

"And what exactly are you basing that on?" He teased her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Because I am a Princess." She smiled "And you are just the Head of Security."

"Actually Angel, I think you'll find that my official title is Lord Protector."

"Princess is still better." She pouted.

"Fair enough." He sighed as he got out of bed "Where am I meeting him, here or Downing Street."

"Downing Street." She yawned as she wrapped her naked form in the bed clothes.

"We got about an hour and a half until sun down."

"How can you tell?" She exclaimed.

Malachi just turned round and tapped his nose "Because I know everything angel."

Nina paused for a moment as her smile disappeared; she studied his features intently "Does it hurt Malachi?" She asked him, her voice full of concern.

"Does what…" He did not need to finish his sentence; he suddenly realized what she was talking about. He walked to a dresser and put on a pair of sunglasses "No it doesn't." He answered her coldly.

Nina let out a frustrated sigh "Malachi come here." She pleaded with open arms, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and she shuffled over to him "Malachi it's not a problem." She whispered gently as she removed the glasses from his face, she knelt up and kissed the tissue that covered the socket where his eye used to be "You are still the most handsome man in the world."

"Thank you." He smiled as he kissed her forehead "Do you think I should get a prosthetic?"

"What colour?" She giggled slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Baby your eyes change colour, you may look a little silly if you have different colour eyes."

"Shit I didn't think about that." He cringed "I'll just stick with the shades."

"Probably for the best." She grinned "Do you want me to come to Downing Street with you?"

"No it's alright…" he sighed "… it'll just be a bunch of politicians kissing my ass. Most of them will be drunk after an hour; I doubt their egos could take having a nubile seventeen year old Princess tell them how to run their country."

"I am not seventeen." She snapped. "I'm as old as most of them."

"Appearances angel, appearances." He sighed "They barely take me seriously; I'll have a room full of people who are fifty years younger than me calling me son."

"Well have fun." She teased him "I'm going to go and see this city."

"Where are you going?" He asked as he slipped a shirt on.

"I figured Camden, get some new clothes… what else would a seventeen year old do?" She mocked him.

"Very amusing." He nodded "Take the boys with you."

"I'm taking Abigail."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that… what dose is she on?"

"50 mgs." Nina replied in a bored, frustrated tone.

"Increase the dose to 75mgs, it's a full moon next week I don't want her turning."

"She won't!" Nina snapped at him.

"When L6 first attacked the mansion Abigail turned, that can not be allowed to happen here."

"And why not?"

"Because in New York the Estate was miles from the nearest population center, here, in this city we're about a thirty second walk from the next property, if she gets out while transformed there could be carnage. So please, just increase the dose."

"Fine." She conceded.

"Right…" Malachi exclaimed as he fixed his tie and grabbed his walking cane "How do I look?"

"Very Handsome." She smiled "Have fun tonight."

"You to Angel." He told her with a kiss as he exited the room and stood in the corridor.

"Leon!" He called to one of the mercenaries at the end of the hall.

"Yes Sir." He called back.

"As soon as the Suns down go a bring the car around front."

"Anything else sir?"

"Yeah, get a couple of the guys to accompany the Princess tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Rome, Italy**

She stands in the shadow of the Coliseum; however as the pale moon shines in the cool night air this magnificent sight does nothing to impress her. For tonight she does nothing but survey the crowd. Who had sent her that note, it was not Malachi, someone was trying to set her up. She did not want to draw attention to herself, she wears a modest black dress and a long black shawl. Under the shawl her ivory white hand clutches at the handle of a Walther PPK. What happens now, who could be doing this… Viktor? No, this was not his style. She grins to herself as a young man on a scooter honks his horn at her, then she hears something, a voice that makes her freeze.

"You have no idea how much I have missed that smile."

She turned around slowly as her grip on the pistol tightened "Kraven." She whispered.

"Hello Selene."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**London England**

"What do you think?" Nina asked as she stepped out from behind a curtain, wearing a short black dress and large black combat boots.

"It's very you." Abigail smiled.

"We should get you something here."

"It's a little too Goth for me." Abigail noted as she flicked through a rack of black, sheer clothing."

"I see your point." She giggled "What the hell, I'll take everything." She grinned before clicking her fingers, calling her mercenary escorts over to her. "Okay as you guys are here you may as well make yourself useful, pay the man and take all the bags to the limo."

"_Ah, a woman who knows what she wants. Is there anything more attractive?"_

"Move along!" A mercenary spoke in a stern voice "The Princess does not have time to speak to every half assed Vampire who comes along."

"_And she has a Lycan with her… not bad for a dog."_

"Taven would you move this guy along please?" Nina asked firmly.

"_Forgive me My Lady, and allow me to introduce myself. I inherited my name and the order of the Dragon from my father, I am the Prince of Walachia, the Count of Transylvania, my name is Vlad, Vlad Dracula."_

"Shit!" Nina's mercenaries spat in unison as they drew their weapons "Step back Impaler!"

"_Gentlemen… you know that your actions are futile, I have business with this young lady. Now I have introduced myself perhaps you would do me the courtesy of telling me your name and title."_

"It sounds like you already know." Nina spoke defiantly as she and Abigail instinctively moved closer together.

"_I would rather hear it from you." _He grinned menacingly.

"Very well." Nina nodded as she exchanged glances with her two security guards "I am the Princess of the New World Coven, the First Lady of the House of Malachi, my name is Nina, Nina Van Cleve."

"_A pleasure My Lady. Would you take a walk with me please?"_

"Screw you!" Taven spat as he opened fire in the middle of the shop. Vlad seemed to glide past the bullets, in a cloud of mist, before Taven could blink he was behind him, he snatched the gun from his hand, held the barrel to his head and fired three shots, sending the Vampire crashing to the floor.

"_Your turn boy."_ He called to the other mercenary before lunging at him and twisting his neck with a vile snap. _"How very unpleasant."_ Vlad grinned as he advanced on Nina. _"Do not struggle." _He whispered as he brushed a finger along her cheek, with a slight roar Abigail lashed out at Vlad, he caught her arm and snapped it with a single twist _"I thought a Lycan would be stronger."_ He smiled widely as several humans scurried out of the shop. "_In my day, things were not open so late. Still I suppose that this is progress, the nights can be so boring sometimes. Now my dear I will not hurt you any more than I have to, you see I need to send Malachi a message. Now I can tell by your stench that you are one of Galen's progeny…you know what it is to suffer. Although I do not plan to impale Malachi in the same way that Galen impaled you… which I imagine he did… he always did, your paramour will soon be placed on a stake for all to see. Especially Amelia. But in order for him to truly suffer… so to must you."_

Nina's trembling bottom lip suddenly steadied itself as her look of terror turned into a slight grin "Don't be so sure." She whispered seductively as glass shattered and the shop door came flying off of its hinges.

"Vlad!" A voice screamed as a black blur came flying through the door.

"_Malachi." _Vlad whispered as he moved faster than lightning behind Nina, he placed one hand on her chin and one on her temple "_I will snap her neck Malachi." _He taunted him.

"You do that and you're a dead man." Malachi hissed as his fangs elongated and his eye turned its shade of green.

"_Come on Malachi…" _He teased him _"Make your move. She'll be dead before you get to us. And tell that mercenary creeping up behind me to back off."_

"Back of Leon." Malachi told his driver, who had come in through the back. "Let her go Vlad… please."

"_Are you begging me Malachi?"_

"Yes… please just let her go."

Vlad violently licked her delicate white cheek "_But I am having so much fun! She is real beauty Malachi, I am very envious of you. She reminds me of my own darling Mina… the same hair… the same **ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Vlad's speech was cut short by the lightning quick pounce of the petit Lycan whom he had cast aside moments before. She lunged at him, her eyes cloudy turning black, her canines pronounced, she sunk her teeth into the vampires arm, he instantly let go of Nina and struck the Lycan to the ground before she could transmit her deadly infection.

"**Now you die!!!!" **Malachi screamed. Before Abigail had even hit the floor he lunged at Vlad, tackling him to the ground, he wrapped his hands around the older vampires throat and begun smashing his head into the floor. Leon ran back into the room, and fired a burst of automatic weapons fire into Vlad's fallen form. "Get them out of here!" Malachi ordered Leon. Vlad forced a fist into Malachi's face and sent him flying backwards, there was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared Vlad was gone.

"Jesus Christ!" Leon breathed Heavily as he guided Nina and Abigail through the smoke "He just vanished."

"It's a smoke grenade you idiot!" Malachi snapped as he recovered the cane he had dropped "He uses it to cover his escapes."

"Escape to where?" Nina demanded.

Malachi unsheathed his blade and pointed to a series of disturbed ceiling tiles "Up there." He hissed. "Leon stay here until he reappears, as soon as he does you take these two and run. Send me reinforcements when you've got them to a safe distance."

"What about them?" Nina breathed heavily pointing to her two fallen body guards.

"If they're still alive they can help me when they wake up. Sshh, listen." Everyone cast their eyes to the ceiling, after a second of waiting the plaster exploded downward as Vlad made his move, Malachi slashed at him with his blade, as Leon rushed Nina and Abigail outside. As Malachi and Vlad tangled, Leon lead his charges outside.

"Freeze!" An armed policemen yelled at him.

"Government agent!" Leon called back

"Drop your weapon and identify yourself!" The policemen called back

"No time!" Leon called back as he clutched his MP5 in one hand and pulled Nina along with the other.

"Stop or we shoot!"

"Fuck sake!" Leon screamed as he turned and opened fire on the two policemen, riddling them both with bullets "Lets move!"

"Leon you killed them!" Nina screamed at him

"They're just humans, now let's go!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back inside the store Malachi struck Vlad in the face with the handle of his blade, and slashed at his torso. The older vampire did not go down, he merely hissed throwing Malachi against a wall and straightened his coat. _"Well Malachi. Here we are again."_

"So it would seem." Malachi spoke coldly "You went after the woman I love."

"_And when you die, you can be safe in the knowledge that I will go after her again."_

"Well that's the thing Vlad, I've died once before, I don't fancy doing it again."

"_To the death then?" _Vlad grinned through elongated fangs.

Malachi removed his sunglasses and threw them to one side. "To the death."


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 76**

**Malachi vs. Dracula**

They flew at each other, barely visible as they attacked and counter attacked with everything they had. Malachi drew first blood, slicing at Vlad's face with his blade. As the most famous of all Vampires staggered backwards, Malachi seized his opportunity, grabbing him by the throat and hurling through the window to the street outside. Vlad clawed his way to his feet and leapt, clinging to the side of a building he scrambled up the side to the roof above. Quickly followed by Malachi, the legendary count turned around and caught Malachi with a kick to the face. Then lunging at his adversary Vlad was able to sink his teeth into Malachi's neck. "_Nice try boy. You're still not good enough."_

"We'll see." Malachi cringed as he forced Vlad's head away from his throat, grasping Vlad in a bear hug he leapt from the roof, driving Vlad into the concrete below. He quickly got to his feet and began to deliver blow after blow to Vlad's head. Wiping the blood from his neck Malachi leapt across the road to the bodies of two fallen policemen, he was unsure how they got there, he didn't really care. He quickly bent down and picked up the MP5 one of the lifeless bodies still clung to. "You ever been shot with a machine gun Vlad…?" Malachi asked coldly as the Impaler regained his footing. Holding the gun in one hand he emptied the entire magazine into Vlad, the Vampire was so shocked by the sudden, excruciating hail of fire that connected with his body he was unable to dodge it "… fucking hurts doesn't it?" Malachi breathed heavily as he again leapt to the sky, coming down with a crushing knee into Vlad's rib cage. "You no something Vlad, you really… really should have waited a while before coming after me. I mean you've been down in the asylum for nearly eighty years, and look at you now, you're down, you're unarmed and you've used up everything in that little bag of tricks… face it you're shit out of luck."

"_Perhaps you should look behind you." _Vlad sniggered.

Malachi froze, he slowly turned around only to find himself staring into a mans chest, he cranked his neck slightly to look at his assailants face, a vampire, that stood more than a foot taller than him. The unknown giant let out a low growl, Malachi merely nodded and let out a deep breath "Shit."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi braced himself as he was flung into a wall, the gargantuan vampire was like the hulk; Malachi dodged one of his punches only to see his fist explode through a wall. Malachi jumped up slightly and delivered a head but to Ivan's nose and squeezed his testicles with everything he had, doubling the giant over in agony. Pushing him aside he again went for Vlad, who had been standing on the side lines watching with some degree of pleasure as Ivan threw Malachi around. However now his smile had faded, this was all business. The two again went for each other, Malachi got the advantage, as he forced Vlad to a knee he felt something, a razor sharp pin prick, he brought a hand to his neck and pulled out a dart. He studied it for a second before his vision started to go blurry. "Sniper." He whispered distantly.

"_What is the matter Malachi?" _Vlad asked him, his voice sounding distant and echoed "_Do not worry it will not kill you. There is someone who wishes to speak with you."_

Malachi threw the dart aside before connecting with Vlad's jaw "I'm… I'm… not done… yet." He spat, as he felt another dart pierce his neck "I'll… I'll kill… you." Malachi's eyes closed as he hit the ground with a thud.

"_That's it boy, go to sleep, you are all mine now. Ivan!"_ Ivan limped over to where Vlad and Malachi had been fighting "_Pick that up." _He ordered the giant Vampire. Ivan plucked Malachi from the floor and flung him over his shoulder as he and Vlad left the scene "_You know Ivan, I really thought that you would have put up more of a fight."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ouch that's got to hurt!" Erika cringed as she watched Malachi apply a vice like grip to Ivan's manhood. She watched the unfolding events through a pair of binoculars from a nearby roof "Shit Ivan's down." She told the man standing next to her "You better take the shot."

"Not a problem." Her companion nodded, he was wearing one of Kraven's uniforms. Taking a second to aim his rifle he adjusted the scope slightly "I got him in my cross hair."

"Fire." Erika ordered him. The guard gently squeezed the trigger, sending a metallic dart hurtling towards its target. "Good shot." Erika told him as the dart made contact. "Wait a minute, why isn't he going down?"

"There's enough to take down an elephant." The sniper told her.

"No…" She said shaking her head "…look, he's still fighting. Fire another dart."

The sniper quickly reloaded his weapon and fired another dart, they both waited with baited breath until Malachi finally hit the floor. "Happy?"

"Good work." Erika smiled widely "Come on, lets go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi awoke wearily, the first thing that hit him was the smell. It was the Thames, it did not smell as bad as it did during his childhood, but there was no mistaking it. He opened his eyes, he was in a cold damp room, a boat yard that looked out over the river. He attempted to get up however his wrists were shackled to the floor, he pulled at his chains with all his might, however all he seemed to do was cut into his wrists. "You're awake." A condescending voice greeted him.

He struggled to focus on the voice, and then he saw her, the blonde Vampiress, flanked by a pale warrior wearing one of Kraven's uniforms. "Erika…" He began wearily "… how lovely to see you again." He looked around the room, he saw that giant of a man whom he had fought with sitting in the corner, and then insult to injury he heard a tapping sound, Vlad, the Impaler was standing across the room from him, carrying his walking cane.

"_Beautiful craftsmanship." _Vlad grinned as he studied the cane.

Malachi laughed slightly before turning his attention back to Erika "You don't know what you've done letting him out… he'll keep getting stronger… only you could be stupid enough to let him out."

"That is where you are wrong." Erika whispered seductively as she pointed towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Malachi demanded as he watched two men step through the thresh hold, they were both wearing the same uniform as the sniper who had taken him down, all that remained of Erika and Alexei's team. They stood to attention, as did the sniper and Ivan, Malachi was confused for a moment as he heard a series of echoing footsteps coming towards him. "No…" He hissed "…it can not be!"

"What's the matter Malachi?" A voice greeted him, as he stood tall above the chained warrior "Surprised to see me?"

"Kraven."


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 77**

**Old Enemies, New Allies**

"It's been a long time Malachi." Kraven spoke smugly as he stood over his chained prisoner.

"Not nearly long enough." Malachi replied coldly as he turned his attention to Erika "So it was you who took the head… stealing from an Elder's residence is a serious offence."

"It's worth it." Erika smiled.

"How?" Malachi demanded "The resurrection facility was completely destroyed, so were Holtz's notes."

"Your resurrection facility was destroyed." Kraven told him "I happen to know some very influential people."

"Well you wasted your money Kraven." Malachi mocked him "The second she brought you back, you became a dead man walking. Everyone will come for you, Viktor, Amelia, Nina, every warrior under the Elders control will want your head."

"I lost my head once Malachi, I assure you that it will not happen again. You see I plan to pick up where I left off… although my untimely death was a set back I'm in a better position than ever to mount a coup. The Council has been destroyed, two Councils in fact, Markus is dead, so are most of the Death Dealers, Holtz, Eli, and thanks to you the Lycans are no longer a threat. I only wish Lucian had done his job properly, that way you and Amelia would never have made it off of that train."

"A coup?" Malachi laughed at him "What with? Kraven you have no army… You are going to take on Amelia and Viktor with this." Malachi began to laugh louder, much to the chagrin of Kraven "A maid, three tainted mercenaries who are lucky to be alive, and that big fella?"

"_And me."_ Vlad spoke up.

"Oh you stupid bastard Kraven." Malachi sighed "He should never have been released, do you know how hard it was to take him down in the forties? What chance do we have now, with today's technology? Kraven you can't control him."

"We have a good arrangement." Kraven grinned "And don't worry about our lack of numbers, we'll be ready to rebuild very soon."

"Rebuild?" Malachi grinned slightly "Well let's hope you do a better job than Erika and Alexei, that team did not fare too well, and the remnants of it will fall quickly."

"Alexei…" Kraven hissed as he drove his boot into Malachi's face, splitting his lip "Erika tells me you are responsible for his death! He was the youngest of my men, his human parents worked for me, and one day his mother and father came to me, with their sick child, he was dying, they begged me to turn him, to save his life…"

"How very charitable of you." Malachi sneered.

Kraven's eyes flashed with rage as he struck Malachi with the back of his hand "Will you at least tell me how he died?" Kraven asked as he tried to compose himself.

"A lot quicker than you will Kraven." Malachi spat, along with a mouthful of blood "A lot quicker."

"I grow tired of this." Kraven snapped "If I am to take what is rightfully mine I will need information, you are still head of Amelia's Security no matter where you live… I need to know about the Elders Security, I'm sure you have made some changes since I have been gone."

"I'm not saying a damn thing." Malachi said defiantly.

"I thought that would be your first reaction. You know in the past I was always fascinated by the way in which Soren would carry out interrogations, in centuries gone by, the tools used were complicated devices, almost artistic… The rack, the iron maiden, the skulls bridal, but you would be amazed how effective an everyday tool box can be for an interrogation. Gentlemen." The three men dressed in Kraven's uniforms stepped forward, they all had tools in their hands, a hammer, a screwdriver, a pair of pliers, some nails, a saw.

Malachi let out a hollow laugh "It'll take more than that Kraven."

"We'll see." Kraven smiled "Tell me everything."

Malachi held his head defiantly "Davenport, Malachi. Lord Protector, New York Coven."

"What's he talking about?" Erika snapped.

Kraven shook his head slightly "He's giving us his name rank and coven, very admirable Malachi still a soldier after all of these years… I'll give you one more chance."

"Davenport, Malachi. Lord Protector, New York Coven."

"Very well." Kraven sighed as he nodded to one of his men, he stepped forward with a screwdriver, placed it under Malachi's finger nail and then pulled it back quickly, tearing the nail from its flesh, causing Malachi to hiss in pain "On second thoughts Malachi, hold out as long as you can… I want to hear you scream."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Nina screamed at Leon as they both stood in Malachi's office "He's fighting Dracula for fuck sake that is not an everyday occurrence, surely it stands out Leon!?"

"It is not a simple as that Princess, the humans are being less than cooperative tonight." Leon spoke humbly as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Have you recovered Taven and Lance?!" She yelled at him.

"Yes My Lady, Taven should be okay… Lance may not be, his neck was snapped completely." Nina let out a deep sigh before collapsing into a chair and burying her head into her hands. "Princess I am sorry." Leon added.

"Just get out!" She snapped, as Leon left the room, a petit red head slipped past him and stood before Nina. She walked over to the chair in which Nina was sitting and wrapped and gentle arm around her.

Nina allowed herself to lean into the Lycans embrace "I know you hate him Abigail… but if anything happens to him… I don't know what I'll do."

"SShh it's okay." Abigail whispered soothingly.

"If Casper were here, this would not be happening."

"I don't like to see you like this." Abigail whispered as she tightened her embrace.

"I'm sorry Abigail… but there's not a lot you can do."

"Yes there is…" Abigail sighed "…I can find him for you."

"I appreciate the thought…" Nina smiled "… but my men are experienced trackers, if they cant find him, no offence but…"

"I can find him." Abigail interrupted "Just not while I'm in this form."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi flinched in pain as a hammer again made contact with his skull, he coughed up a little blood as he slumped forward to the floor. "Okay that's enough." Kraven spoke softly. "Pick him up." Two of Kraven's mercenaries picked up their shackled prisoner and forced him to look at Kraven. The former Regent shook his head slightly as he looked at Malachi's battered form, every time a wound healed his men inflicted another one, the wound that covered his hollow eye socket had been torn open, he was bleeding from multiple wounds. "Very noble Malachi." Kraven nodded "I am very impressed at your pain threshold, but this is getting ridiculous, just tell me what I want to know."

Malachi's eye rolled slightly as he straightened his back "Da… Davenport… Malachi, Lo… Lord Protector, New York… Coven."

"Malachi come on…" Kraven encouraged him "…not even you can last forever, this must be hell for you."

"Are you kidding…" Malachi laughed, spitting up a little more blood "… I've had rougher sex."

"You've still got your sense of humor, that's good." Kraven nodded menacingly "Erika you should leave, this stage of the interrogation will not be pleasant." Erika silently made her exit flanked by two of the Vampires who had been torturing Malachi. "Ivan, will you pick him up please?" Kraven asked "We'll give him five minutes to heal up, so he can last even longer." The hulking Vampire lifted Malachi from the floor with one arm and flung the shackled Vampire into an uncomfortable wooden chair.

"You know Kraven, the longer you keep me alive, the more chance there is of you dying horribly."

"You don't scare me Malachi, what do you think is going to happen?"

"Well Kraven, I plan to kill that sick son of a bitch over there…"

"_You flatter me Malachi." _Vlad grinned.

"… and then I'm going to kill all your men, saving you for last, and you will wish that you were back in that tomb with Markus."

"Ivan." Kraven snapped.

The huge Vampire struck Malachi with a closed fist, knocking him from the chair, "Show some respect." Ivan snapped as he threw Malachi back into the chair.

"Ivan…" Malachi breathed heavily "… I've heard stories about you."

"Many people have." Kraven grinned.

"I've heard it took ten Death Dealers to take you down." Malachi coughed.

"Twelve." Ivan corrected him.

"Twelve" Malachi nodded "Impressive."

"Yes very impressive." Kraven sighed "Maybe we should get on with this."

"Yes…" Malachi nodded enthusiastically "… you see Ivan Kraven is very unhappy with me. We've had something of a rivalry going on. It's a very old story Ivan its about a girl… and of course me being as devastatingly handsome as I am, got her first. But not only that, I also managed to become ruler of our people before him, and I even came back from the dead before him… now you understand why he is so pissed off."

"All this is irrelevant Malachi." Kraven interrupted "You're not here to talk, you're here to be tortured."

"Fair enough." Malachi nodded "Ivan… that's Russian isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Where abouts you from?" Malachi asked in perfect Russian

"What did he say?" Kraven snapped at Vlad, the famous Vampire merely shrugged. "Ivan, make him bleed."

"Minsk!" Ivan answered as he struck Malachi across the face.

"Not so smart now are you Malachi?" Kraven laughed.

"No Kraven… no I'm not." Malachi replied coldly "You know those guys Vlad took out in the store, I pay them a damn fortune, and they get laid out, and let me get kidnapped, I tell you it's a waste of money hiring mercenaries…well all except Casper."

"Who's Casper?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Oh for God sake!" Kraven snapped "Does it matter? Just do the damn job!"

"Casper was my chief of Security!" Malachi added quickly "You know bodyguard, Chauffer that kind of thing… you see me and you have a lot in common Ivan, I can't stand Death Dealers… they really annoy me…" Malachi paused for a moment before turning to Kraven and grinning "… although saying that I did used to sleep with a Death Dealer… and it was good."

Kraven ran towards Malachi and delivered a kick to the side of his face "Now I'm gonna make you scream!" He hissed.

"Funny…" Malachi smiled widely "… that is exactly what Selene used to say."

Kraven flew off into a rage as he delivered a series of lightning fast strikes to Malachi's face.

"Careful Kraven…" Malachi spat "… you might break a nail."

"Oh you are good." Kraven laughed "You are good."

"Ivan I can see why Kraven, Vlad and that little bastard in the trench coat are doing this."

"Hey my name is Carlson!" The Mercenary spat.

"I don't give a shit." Malachi answered him "Why would a mean bastard like you be working with Kraven?"

"He got me out of the asylum." Ivan grinned.

"His old boss put you in the asylum in the first place." Malachi told him in Russian. "Now what's he offering you?"

"Ivan!" Kraven snapped at him.

Ivan picked up a screw driver and drove it into Malachi's leg "When we've deposed Viktor and Amelia, Kraven will reward me with the spoils of war, money, and power." Ivan smiled widely as he spoke in Russian.

"So let me get this straight…" Malachi continued in Russian "You're going to go to war, to get money and power?

"That's right" Ivan nodded as he again drove a screw driver into Malachi's knee.

"Jesus…" Malachi hissed as Kraven smiled widely "… You seem like a smart man Ivan, so let me see if I understand where you are coming from "You are going to torture and kill me, and then go after the Elders, because Kraven said you'll get power and wealth."

"That's right." Ivan nodded as he again drove the screw driver into Malachi's leg.

"Fuck!" Malachi screamed "You know that guy Casper I was telling you about? Well he earned millions a year, he had the best clothes, the best cars, all the white powder and luxuries he could hope for... not to mention the women."

"Women?" Ivan asked him, as he hesitated with the screw driver "Why are you telling me this?"

"Let me put this to you." Malachi breathed heavily "In order for Kraven to give you what you want he has to go to war, something that could get you all killed, me however I already have the ability to grant you wealth and power. I haven't replaced Casper yet."

"What about Viktor?" Ivan asked as he again stabbed Malachi with the screw driver "What about my revenge."

"A couple of years." Malachi winced "When I'm strong enough I'll be able to take on Viktor myself."

"You are offering me a job?" Ivan asked

"You seem to be qualified." Malachi nodded "Do we have a deal?"

Ivan shrugged as he took a couple of steps away from Malachi and stood next to Kraven "What the hell was all that about?" Kraven hissed "Why were you talking in Russian? Is there a problem?"

Ivan called the other two men in the room over as they stood in a huddle "A problem?" Ivan answered, suddenly he lashed out driving the screwdriver into Vlad's throat, as the most famous vampire in the world staggered backwards Ivan grabbed Carlson's head and twisted snapping his neck "Yes My Lord, we have a problem."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you have his scent?" Leon asked Abigail as she looked out into the night sky.

"Not yet" Abigail sighed "I need to change." Abigail stood on a roof top flanked by Leon and another mercenary; she looked like a mere child in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Okay" Leon sighed "When was the last time you fed?"

"About an hour ago." She answered "Don't worry, I wont eat anyone."

"We have to be sure Miss Abigail." Leon sighed "May I?"

"Sure." She nodded, a little sad at the fact that they did not trust her, Leon stepped forward and placed a huge metal collar around her neck.

"I'm sorry Miss Abigail." Leon told her genuinely as he secured the collar that was attached to a long length of chain, attached to his wrist.

"Just give me the serum." She sighed.

One of the mercenaries stepped forward and injected her with something, she instantly flinched, as her body contorted, her slender limbs grew into powerful wolf like arms and legs, she winced in pain as her beautiful features extended into a snout from which razor sharp teeth sprung, her luxurious red hair turned into a mane of dull and matted grey fur, eventually the beautiful, petit girl that stood before the Vampires stood head and shoulders above them, with a single roar she brushed her tattered clothing from her body and howled at the night sky. "Do you know where to go?" Leon asked firmly.

Abigail leaned into Leon's eye line and let out a low growl, before leaping off into the night closely followed by the vampires.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven felt a sharp blow to his face that sent him staggering backwards, before the seven foot three Vampire turned his attention back to Vlad, he removed the screwdriver from his throat and threw it to Malachi. Vlad fought back, delivering an uppercut to Ivan, sending him to the floor.

Malachi picked up the screw driver and began to pries open the shackles at his wrists, finally one came loose.

Kraven struggled to his feet and recovered the weapon of his fallen mercenary, he cocked the rifle and took aim at Ivan, only to feel a tap on the shoulder. He slowly turned and only to see Malachi standing behind him. Malachi lunged forward and delivered a head but to Kraven before grabbing him by the throat and hurling him across the room. "I've been waiting so long to do that." He grinned.

Malachi heard a thud as Vlad sent Ivan crashing to the floor he turned and stood face to face with Malachi "_Now we have a choice Malachi, either we can fight and he gets away, or you can kill him and I get away. What will it be?"_

"I hate him so much Vlad." Malachi sneered as he eyed Kraven "But I can't let you run loose again."

"_Ah I see…"_ Vlad nodded "_… unfortunately you have no choice." _There was a loud bang and, a blinding light and a puff of smoke.

"Shit" Malachi snapped as his senses were so overwhelmed he hit the floor, he quickly lunged at the puff of smoke however his quarry was gone. "Who the fuck gave him a flash bang grenade." Malachi hissed, he knew he would not be able to follow Vlad. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a low moaning, he turned to see Kraven crawling towards an assault rifle. Ivan was already standing over him. "I guess I'll have to make do with you then." He smiled as Ivan lifted him from the floor. Malachi walked to his cane that Vlad had discarded, unsheathing the blade he walked over to Kraven "Now I'm going to make you scream."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Malachi." A cold voice answered him.

Malachi froze and turned slowly "You." He hissed, as a pistol cocked.

"Step away from him Malachi, I assure you this gun is filled with UV rounds."

"After everything I've done for you. You ungrateful bitch."

"I'm truly sorry Malachi."

"Oh well then, that's just fine… Selene."

"Both of you step away from him."

Both Malachi and Ivan took a step back as Kraven hurried to Selene's side "Don't tell me you're with this prick."

"No I'm not." Selene told him "But I can't just let you kill him… I'm sorry I just can't."

"Where ever you go… whatever you do, I will find him, I will hunt him down and I will kill him." Malachi spoke ominously.

"And I may let you." Selene answered him "I may kill him myself, or I may not."

"Well that is very melodramatic Selene." Malachi nodded "But how the fuck do you expect to just walk out of here without me kicking both your asses?"

"I thought you might say that." Selene nodded "And you know when I said these guns have UV in them, well I lied." Three shots rang out as the conventional rounds slammed into Ivan's skull sending him crashing to the floor. Malachi lunged towards Selene and Kraven dodging her shots. He thrust his blade into Kraven's chest as he delivered a kick to Selene's face. As she staggered backwards he kicked the gun from her hand; turning back to Kraven he slashed at his throat with his blade before turning back to Selene and driving the handle of his blade into her face. He again turned to Kraven driving the blade into his leg before swiping at Selene. The two Vampires began to fight, trading punches and kicks. Malachi delivered a back hand to Selene that cut her lip. In a fit of rage she lashed out with a clubbing blow that sent him flying across the room. She lunged across the room after Malachi just as the sound of glass shattering filled the room. Both Selene and Malachi shielded themselves from the glass as a Lycan and two Vampires landed perfectly in the center of the boat yard. Selene quickly backtracked and recovered her weapon and began firing at Malachi's mercenaries. With no cover the two men leapt for the ceiling.

Malachi and Selene again rushed at each other to attack one last time, however this time Selene would have the advantage she pinned him and went for his blade. Before her fingers could reach for the silver blade, she was pounced on by Abigail in her Lycan form. Selene threw the Lycan from her and struck her in the heart. Abigail lashed out with her razor sharp claws however Selene clasped an iron grip around her throat. As the Lycan sank to her knees Selene tightened her grip, causing the bones in her throat to crack... A groggy Malachi came to his senses just as this was happening "Abigail!" He yelled as he lunged for Selene and sank his teeth into her neck. Selene let out a cry of pain as Malachi clung to her and sank his teeth in deeper. She finally got free from him, and held the wound her neck. The two shared a moment of eye contact before Selene's eyes welled up slightly.

"You bit me." She whispered.

"Hold your fire." Malachi ordered his men "I'm sorry."

"How could you?" She choked "That's a violation."

"Take him and go." Malachi said coldly as he turned his back on her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once Selene and Kraven had made their hasty exit Malachi's men descended from the ceiling. "You okay boss?" Leon asked him.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Malachi yelled "Pick Ivan up, and take him home."

"Why are we bringing him along?" Leon asked.

"Because I need some security with a little competence… now just get it done."

As the mercenaries tended to Ivan, Malachi walked over to the fallen body of Kraven's warrior and removed his trench coat. He took the coat to Abigail and stood before the Lycan "Thank you." He said simply, as he wrapped the trench coat around her huge form. She flinched as her transformation reversed itself and she reverted to her usual beautiful form.

She pulled the coat tightly around her naked body as the pain of her transformation subsided. "I didn't do it for you." She spat "Can we go home now?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What are you so upset about?" Kraven snapped at her. "We got away didn't we?"

"Don't you get it!" Selene snapped "He bit me, tore at my throat like he would a piece of food… he must hate me."

"You still want him?" Kraven hissed

"Of course not… but he is the only one who has been straight with me since Michael died."

"Why did you come back for me Selene?" Kraven asked intently.

"I… I don't know."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 78

A side effect

Nina paced the hallway of her new home; she had come to London to escape all the drama, all the danger; however it appears that there was no escaping any of it. Finally there was the sound of the front gates opening and the screeching of tires as a car came to a standstill. She hurried towards the door, which one of her mercenaries held open for her. As she was hit by the cold night air she breathed a sigh of relief, he was there. Malachi flung the car door open, not waiting for any assistance. He gave her a slight nod to let her know he was fine, then it was back to business. "Leon!" He yelled to his mercenary "Get Ivan upstairs and treat his wounds, then get the boys together, we don't have much time."

"Yes sir!" The mercenary replied as he and one of his comrades struggled to remove Ivan's massive body from the trunk of the car.

"What's going on?" Nina demanded "Whose he?"

"Nothing for you to worry about angel." Malachi dismissed her placing a quick kiss on her forehead before brushing past her.

"Malachi…" She called after him.

"I'm busy angel." He told her quickly, before taking out his cell phone and disappearing up the mansions stairs.

"Great." She sighed, before something else caught her attention, she tilted her head slightly as the two mercenaries carried the giant vampire past her.

"Princess." They both greeted her "You may want to check on your pet, Selene roughed her a bit."

"Selene!" Nina spat "You know what… I don't even want to know, just… do what ever it is you're doing!" Nina made her way along the mansions driveway towards the car that had just arrived, one of its doors remained open, the Princess crouched down by the open door and studied the last occupant of the car. "Hey." She whispered gently, as Abigail sat with a vacant look on her face, clothed only in a black trench coat. "Are you okay?" Nina spoke soothingly as she wiped several stands of her from the girls face. Abigail merely nodded slowly "You should come inside." Nina gently encouraged her.

"My first real fight." Abigail mumbled as she played with one of the buttons on her coat "I didn't do very well."

Nina allowed herself to smile slightly "Budge up." She whispered, after a moments hesitation Abigail moved across the back seat slightly allowing Nina enough room to sit by her side. "I am so grateful for what you did tonight."

"That's okay." Abigail smiled slightly "I guess I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything." Nina assured her, as she squeezed her hand gently. Abigail again shifted her wait, this time bringing her legs up to the backseat, now in a laying position she rested her head on Nina's lap and shifted around until she was comfortable. "Get some rest." Nina whispered as she began to stroke Abigail's hair and behind her ear, causing the lycan to make a slight purring sound before relaxing into unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My head." Ivan moaned as handmaiden dug the final bullet out of his skull "What hit me?"

"Selene." Malachi told him coldly.

"Kraven?" Ivan asked wearily as the handmaiden finished cleaning his wound and took her leave.

"He got away." Malachi sighed "But right now he's the least of my problems, we need to contain Vlad, and fast. Now I've already been on to the Home Secretary, all ports, air ports and rail links are on alert. I'm sending my boys out to track him as well."

Ivan considered what Malachi had said for a moment "I want a shot at the sick son of a bitch."

"No, you stay here… if any of our enemies come for us I'm going to need your talents."

"Fair enough." Ivan nodded.

"Oh and Ivan…"

"What?" The giant asked, just as Malachi jumped at him, forcing the handle of his walking cane into his face, sending the huge vampire crashing to the floor.

"That was stabbing me with a screw driver, now clean yourself up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi stared at a map of London that he had put up on the wall of one of the mansions empty rooms, he stuck pins in strategic locations, the store he had first encountered Vlad, the boat yard he had been held in, he stared intently as the streets became a blur. "Where would you go?" He whispered as he tried to put himself into Vlad's thought process.

"I need to know what's going on." A voice asked firmly

"I know you do Nina, but every second he's out there people will die."

"You promised we were going to put all of this behind us." She pouted slightly.

"Well I didn't foresee this Nina." Malachi almost snapped at her "How could I have possibly known that Kraven was going to reappear, and opening up the asylum… that was just insanity."

"Don't take it out on me!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry." He sighed as he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead "I just don't want you involved in this."

"Well that's your problem." She told him in an annoyed tone, delivering a playful punch to his stomach "You think I am in constant need of protection…. And I'm not." She brushed past him and made her way over to the map. "Maybe I can help."

"I am open to suggestions."

"Have you told Amelia?" Nina asked him as she studied the map.

"No." He replied simply

"Viktor?" She asked turning her attention to him, Malachi merely shook his head "I don't believe you! You're going to handle this yourself?"

"Not all by myself." He dismissed her.

"So who have you called Malachi?"

"Trinity." He replied coldly.

"Trinity." She yelled at him.

"She's the only one I trust not to fuck this up Nina… now when it comes to strength me and Ivan are more than capable of taking Vlad down, that is why there is no need to involve the Elders, however I am hoping to avoid all that."

"How?"

"If we coordinate our efforts with the human's one of their agents may be able to take him down with UV rounds… But I need someone who can coordinate all that, which is where Trinity comes into it."

"That is actually the most sensible plan you have ever had." Nina said with utter disbelief "Are you feeling alright? You haven't sustained any head injuries recently?"

"Very amusing my dear." Malachi dismissed her "Come on, I want to show you something."

"What?" She asked suspiciously

"It's outside." Malachi told her.

"Outside… Malachi the suns up."

"I know." He smiled widely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia's Estate: New York City

It still nighttime, Amelia sat on one of the balconies of her Estate, sipping a glass of blood. She had not done anything all night, she had not even changed. She wore a delicate, sleeveless silk night gown that that rippled against her body as the gentle breeze disturbed it, as her skin began to goose bump. She rarely felt the cold, but the silk gown did little to protect her otherwise naked body from the elements. She slid in a knee length robe of Japanese design, a gift from the Emperor himself, she so enjoyed these tranquil moments, in the few days that Malachi had abandoned her for London, she had felt hollow, yet strangely hopeful… Nina was a sweet girl, but no force in existence could tame the love she and Malachi had for each other, it was just a matter of time. She allowed herself to smile as she relaxed into the tranquility of the night. That was until the inevitable interruption. Victoria… a previously low ranking noblewoman, in the aftermath of the Council's assassination, Amelia had little choice but to promote some of the lower classes to positions of power, Victoria was one of these promotions… her new envoy. "What can I do for you Victoria?"

"Um My Lady…" She bowed nervously as she stepped out onto the balcony "…Forgive me My Lady…" Victoria blushed slightly as she saw Amelia "I was not aware that you were not dressed.

Amelia looked down and rolled her eyes, closing the robe tightly over the near sheer silk gown "What is it?"

"Um… there has been an incident My Lady."

Amelia's eyes widened "What kind of incident?"

"The Impaler was sighted in London."

Amelia allowed herself to hiss in rage causing Victoria to flinch "Ready my plane and assemble a group of Death Dealers, we are going to London."

"Shall I inform Lord Malachi of your plans?"

Amelia's eyes flashed green for a split second "And ruin the surprise?" She asked through gritted teeth. "I think not."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ördögház: Budapest

Viktor sits atop his stone throne in crypt that was once his resting place. He sits alone, something he was accustomed to doing. He found himself feeling somewhat contented with life at the moment… he had overseen the destruction of the Hybrid abomination, he had Chastity back… but Selene was still lost to him… his most beloved Selene, how he longed for her to be at his side again. No matter, he thought to himself only a matter of time. He soon found himself snapped out of his thoughts by the opening of the huge doors to the crypt. As they parted he saw Chastity's form come into view. "My Lord." She bowed slightly.

"Come closer my chylde." He spoke gently.

"I've had a weird report."

"Explain."

"Well the Hungarian President called and I'm not completely sure what he meant but he said that Vlad the Impaler had been sighted in London. Does that mean anything to you?"

Viktor's eyes narrowed as the corners of his mouth descended into a snarl "Ready my Death Dealers. We go to London."

"Shall I have Malachi meet us?"

"Absolutely not."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Nina made there way to the rear entrance of the mansion, a solid metal door and reinforced wall separated them from the daylight of the outside world. "Why are we here Malachi?" Nina asked.

"Stand over there." Malachi instructed her, pointing to the corner of the room that offered the most shade. He then began to type in a number on a digital lock, and then placing a key in a manual lock, unlocked the huge metal door.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked nervously.

"Nina do not panic, and whatever you do don't move from that corner." He then brought his hand to the door.

"No!" She screamed as he flung the door open. He stepped beyond the threshold of the house, into a shaded area of the garden, he held his hand form the shelter of the shade into the daylight. He held it still, there was a tingling, an unpleasantness, but there was no fire. "I don't understand." Nina breathed heavily "How?"

Malachi withdrew his hand and stepped back into the house. "Have you got a watch?" He asked her, an astonished nod being his only answer. "Time me." He stepped back into the light this time his whole body exposed, he stood there, that same unpleasant tingling, it hurt, but it was bearable.

"Ten seconds." Nina called out.

Malachi cringed with pain slightly as his skin began to heat up "Twenty seconds." Nina called out.

Malachi allowed himself to smile, slightly despite the pain "Thirty seconds." Nina called to him. Most Vampires would be nothing more than a dusty skeleton by now. "Forty." Nina yelled, as she did, Malachi noticed that smoke was beginning to emit from his body, his skin literally felt like it was on fire now, yet he still stood there, "Fifty Seconds." The smoke began to appear more rapidly as the surface of his skin began to blister he let out a hiss of pain as his skin began to flake away like fire flies on a windy day "One minute." Nina called out. Finally Malachi darted back inside the house slamming the door behind him, "Oh my God!" Nina whispered as she brought a hand to his burned face "You were in direct sunlight for more than a minute… how?"

"A parting gift from Selene." He grinned "It's not all that I hoped for but it's a slight advantage."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 79**

**An unexpected Visitor **

"He's killed." Selene stated coldly as she threw a newspaper into Kraven's lap.

"Please come in." Kraven sighed sarcastically "For someone who was so insistent on separate rooms you seem quite eager to come in."

"This isn't a joke!" Selene snapped at him "You let the Impaler out! You recruited him! And now he's been unleashed on the city!"

"How can you be sure that Vlad is responsible for this murder?" Kraven asked her.

"Read the headline Kraven, man found impaled on fence spike! Bit of a fucking coincidence! God its only been two days Kraven, and there is already blood on the street."

"On the bright side… with Vlad causing this much trouble Malachi will be distracted."

"You're despicable!" She spat venomously

"Then why are you still here?" He yelled back.

"You know I really don't know." She half laughed to herself as she grabbed her pistols and headed to the door.

"Selene wait!" He called after her.

"You're on your own Kraven."

"Selene!" He screamed after her as the door slammed shut "Shit!" He took a moment to compose himself as he tried to formulate a plan, he reached into his pocket and removed a cell phone, he had over a hundred missed calls… he held the phone to his ear and awaited an answer "Erika…" He greeted the voice on the other end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's been two days!" Malachi addressed Ivan and the mercenaries "Why hasn't one of you brought me Vlad's head?"

"He's a difficult man to track down boss." Leon answered him "And Lance still isn't back on his feet…"

"Well get him back on his feet." Malachi hissed at him, his lonely emerald eye staring a hole through Leon "And once you've got him on his feet get him out looking for Vlad… I swear if the humans bag him before we do you're all going to be unemployed."

"Maybe I should go out there." Ivan spoke up.

"I've already told you I want you here guarding the house, besides you're not exactly stealthy are you?"

"Now I want the rest of you out there…"

"Malachi." A voice interrupted as Nina opened the door to his office.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here." He told her, as he pointed to his men.

"Trinity's here." Nina told him simply.

"I'll be right there." He grinned slightly before turning back to his troops "Right you lot, fuck off and do what you're paid to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Nina walked hand in hand down the spiral staircase that lead to the hallway of their mansion. They could hear voices, people exchanging pleasantries, two men in suits were bringing luggage into the mansion "Sir." They stood to attention when they saw Malachi.

The Vampire nodded "Ziodex I presume?"

"Yes Sir." One of the men nodded.

"Where is she?" Nina asked impatiently.

"Right here." An excited voice answered her "Hey Nina." Trinity smiled as she casually, yet gracefully entered the mansion. "Nice place."

Nina hurried over to greet the visitor with a hug "It's good to have you here?" She whispered.

"It's good to be here." She smiled, returning Nina's embrace "What about you sir? Are you happy to see me?"

"Always." He nodded simply.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but I brought some guests."

"I'll some rooms prepared for your bodyguards."

"Not just my bodyguards sir." Trinity told him with a slight smile before beckoning for someone to come in. "You both remember Adam?"

"Doctor Lockwood." Malachi greeted him with an unimpressed nod; he took a moment to study the doctor "Nice suit." He told him "Obviously working for Ziodex has its benefits."

"Obviously." The doctor nodded coldly.

"There's one more person sir." Trinity added, a little nervous this time.

"Who?" Nina asked

Trinity said nothing as she stood aside, a petit from entered the room, she had long blonde hair, a youthful face, she was dressed immaculately in a tight fitting black trouser suit. "Who is she?" Nina asked suspiciously as the strange girl stared vacantly at her.

Malachi's eye widened slightly he was not expecting this, he allowed his mind to flash back to the sewer that he nearly died in… to where Daniel had died… and then he allowed his mind to wander to the factory… to L6 "Zoë." He spoke coldly, "Ivan!" He called out. The huge vampire quickly came into view.

"My Lord?"

"You are not to leave the Princesses side."

"Yes My Lord."

"Trinity… a word please."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi led Trinity away from the others to a more secluded part of the mansion, he looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath "Trinity… I am well aware that Nina and your father have always given you… a certain degree of freedom when it comes to your work at Ziodex. I am also well aware that your father is the only human on the board of directors… and I therefore have to be careful how I handle this. Now since we've been working together I have been very lenient with you."

"You're mad aren't you?" She grinned at him.

"This isn't funny Trinity… Hybrid bodyguards are not on."

"She's not infectious." Trinity sighed.

"She's fucking dangerous is what she is. My orders were clear, they were to be detained and isolated until such time that a cure can be found."

"The board of directors disagreed with you." Trinity told him "They thought letting those ten hybrids go to waste would be a mistake… after the quarantine we lost a lot of money and a lot of people..."

"So the directors have decided that hybrid bodyguards are the way forward?"

"Yes." Trinity nodded simply.

Malachi took a deep breath "I want her collared."

"You said we didn't have to collar Zoë." Trinity pouted

"Well that was before."

"Before what!?" Trinity demanded

"Before you brought her to stay in my house. Now this is not a debate, I want her collared."

"Fine." She reluctantly conceded. "Its not fair Malachi, Nina has her Lycan all house trained, why can't my pet receive the same treatment?"

"Because I said so." He snapped "Now come on I brought you here for a reason… I need you to coordinate our efforts with the humans."

"Why can't you take care of it?"

"Because I have to be out there hunting… and besides humans tend to annoy me. Present company excepted of course."

"Of course." She grinned "Why me?"

"You're the only one I trust not to mess this up… now come on the boys have set up a command center up stairs."

"Yes Sir."

"It's good to have you here Trinity."

"Thank you sir."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey" Nina smiled as Malachi entered their bedroom; she shifted her wait so that she could follow his movements, resting her chin on the back of the couch. She let out a sigh as he picked up his long leather trench coat and through it on. "Where are you going?"

"To kill Dracula." He told her coldly "I've got Ivan patrolling the house, and Trinity's bodyguards. If anything goes wrong call me." He walked over to her and leant in for a gentle kiss.

"Good luck." She whispered, as Malachi left the two were distracted by a bleeping sound coming from a lap top.

"What's that?" Malachi asked as his head snapped round.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled as she checked the computer "Shit… silent alarm, someone's tripped the security grid."

"Location." Malachi asked coldly as he watched the monitor from over her shoulder.

"Basement level, what's down there?"

"It's where Amelia's throne used to rest… we sealed that level before we left."

"Well now it's open." Nina mumbled nervously.

Malachi quickly hurried to a radio clicked the button on "Ivan." There was nothing, the sound of silence deafened the two vampires. "Pull up the CCTV." Nina brought up a series of video images from various locations around the house "Shit." Malachi spat as he saw a bloodied and unconscious Ivan lying near the main entrance, his eye widened even further when he saw the unconscious form of one of Trinity's men.

Nina snatched the radio from Malachi and brought it to her mouth. "Trinity answer me." She spoke breathlessly.

"What's up?" She spoke casually, as both Vampires breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are you?" Nina snapped.

"The command center…" She replied a little confused.

"Who's with you?" Nina demanded.

"Adam… Zoë, and one of my guys."

Malachi again reclaimed the radio "Trinity give the radio to your body guard."

"Why?" She asked somewhat baffled.

"Just do it." Malachi snapped at her.

"Sir?" A strong male voice spoke from the other end.

"The mansion has been breached, I want you to send the Hybrid down to the main entrance, and as soon as she is gone you lock down the control room… oh and arm Dr. Lockwood."

"Yes Sir."

"Good man, maintain radio silence, from this point on."

"What do we do?" Nina asked nervously

"Lock down the entire east wing." He told her coldly "I don't think the boys will be very happy if our intruder gets their hands on their women."

"Done." Nina nodded "What do we do now?"

"Give me your phone." Malachi told her.

Malachi took the phone from Nina's tiny hand and dialed a quick dial number.

"Nina what's going on?" A panicked voice asked.

"Abigail it's Malachi."

"What do you want! Why have I been locked in my room?"

"We've got an intruder, I need you to tell me something, those two Alpha's that Casper and Chastity bagged, the twins, did they bring their entire pack over from London?"

"Why would I tell you?" She snapped.

"Because we are all in danger at the moment… you included."

"Yes they did." She answered.

"Thank you. Stay where you are, this shouldn't take long."

"What was all that?" Nina asked nervously

"Eliminating Lycans from my list of suspects." Malachi then opened a desk drawer, removing a small pistol, he ejected the conventional rounds and replaced them with a glowing blue clip. "Stay here." He told Nina as he handed her the pistol.

"I'm coming with you." She snapped. "This is my house to."

"Nina…"

"We don't have time to argue." She snapped "We've already lost two minutes."

"Fine." Malachi sighed as he grabbed his walking cane "Stay close to me." The two left the safety of their room and proceeded swiftly yet cautiously through the hallways of the mansion. Malachi's coat flapped behind them as they descended the staircase to the main entrance of the house, a single figure stood waiting to meet them… The Hybrid.

"How is he?" Malachi asked Zoë as he pointed to Ivan. The Hybrid merely shrugged her shoulders as she stared vacantly at him. "Are you armed?"

The hybrid merely shook her head.

"Follow me." Malachi breathed a frustrated sigh. The three immortals walked a little before coming to a stop at a door that had been secluded by a tapestry. "The lock hasn't been broken." Malachi observed. "Not even tampered with."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that someone had a key… Zoë I don't' think I'm going to be needing you after all."

The Hybrid nodded as Malachi opened the door "What are you doing?" Nina hissed.

"Come on." Malachi told her nervously as he began to descend the dark and damp staircase into the basement.

"Anyone could be down there." Nina snapped as she followed him.

"No not anyone." Malachi sighed as the two left the staircase and came into a large open plan room… it was dark and dusty, it hadn't been cleaned for a century. There was no natural light, even the vampires struggled to navigate the darkness, both eyed the black intently trying to find a clue, then it came… the voice… the voice Malachi was dreading…

"I think I am owed an explanation."

Both vampires eyes widened as they simultaneously dropped to knee. Malachi swallowed hard as a series of footsteps began to draw closer, and then two emerald spheres shone from the darkness, a long slender body seemed to escape the clutches of the black. Both vampires continued to avoid eye contact as they rose from the kneeling position.

"Leave us." The voice dismissed Nina with a single wave of a hand.

Malachi again swallowed hard as the stranger stood a mere inch from him "My Lady I can explain."

Amelia said nothing she simply lashed out, clasping an iron, vice like grip around Malachi's throat, with a slight movement of her shoulder she hoisted the vampire off the floor, suspending him in mid air. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She screamed at him.

"My Lady… please." He choked.

Amelia tightened her grip "The Impaler is loose in your city, and you tell no one! Do you remember the carnage he caused last time?"

"Yes My Lady." He choked

"I came here looking for answers… and I find Ivan in your hallway… another inmate of the asylum. You will forgive me for being suspicious."

"I didn't… let them… out!" He choked

"Who did!" Amelia demanded

"Kr… Kraven."

"KRAVEN!" She screamed at him "THE MAN WHO TRIED TO ASSASINATE ME… THE MAN WHO HAD THE ENTIRE COUNCIL ASSASINATED! ALIVE! AND YOU DO NOT THINK TO TELL ME?!"

"Please… I wanted… to handle it…"

"I have put people to death for less than that." She whispered menacingly, as she once again tightened her grip, this time her nails penetrated the skin on his neck "Your incompetence is most…" She stopped herself mid sentence, as her eyes were directed to his neck, she eyed the blood and sniffed the air "Abomination…" She spat as she hurled him across the room, Malachi landed with a thud as Amelia appeared just in front of him, pulling his to his feet she again pressed him against the wall "Ingrate!" She hissed "Was the power I gave you not enough! The gift of strength I bestowed on you... does it mean so little that you would dilute your blood with the filth that flows through her veins! You were so beautiful…"

"My Lady… it was an accident." He breathed heavily

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped, as Malachi flinched away from her "I'm sorry." She choked "Oh Malachi what have I done?" Malachi used this momentary distraction to slip past Amelia and put a little distance between the two of them. "Please do not fear me." She breathed heavily "The whole coven looks upon me with fear… not my beloved chylde."

"I'm not afraid of anyone." Malachi spoke coldly as he continued to maintain a noticeable distance.

"Come to my arms Malachi." She almost begged him as she stood with outstretched arms.

"You've never raised a hand to me before." Malachi told her, his voice shaking a little.

"And I never will again… Malachi please, I could not go on if I thought you hated me."

Malachi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and slowly stepped towards Amelia, he eyed her nervously as he reluctantly stepped into her embrace… the look on his face almost made Amelia melt… he had become so much in his one hundred plus years of living… but in that instant he was the same scared boy she had found in that alley way, finally he allowed her to hold him he buried his head deep into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him tightly "Ssshhh…" she whispered soothingly as her fingers explored his hair "I'm sorry…" she continued her voice no more than a whisper "Please do not hate me… please." Malachi said nothing he merely tightened his embrace on her and buried his head deeper into her shoulder. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you to." He whispered back.

Amelia closed her eyes tightly as she struggled to suppress a tear, those words were like music to her, she did not care in what context he meant it, just the sound of those words… "I love you." Escaping from his mouth was like heaven on Earth for her. She wanted time to stand still… so that they may be permanently frozen in this perfect moment… but alas nothing lasts forever. The two were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps coming down the stair case. Malachi quickly pulled away and composed himself, as the ever distant Hybrid came into view. She stopped at the foot of the staircase and eyed Amelia suspiciously; she then turned to Malachi and noticed the fading wounds on his neck… before adopting a fighting stance.

"It's alright Zoë." Malachi told her "We're all on the same side here."

Zoë tilted her head slightly and watched the two vampires for a moment.

"You can go Zoë." Malachi told her firmly, the hybrid girl simply nodded and made her way back up the stair case.

"That is the girl from the factory… the one L6 kept close to him." Amelia observed.

"Yes it is." Malachi nodded "Apparently she is Trinity's new toy."

"Does she talk?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She used to." Malachi replied. The two fell into silence and shared an awkward moment of eye contact, both looked as if they wanted to say something but neither could seem to find the words. "I assume you want Vlad dead?" Malachi finally asked.

Amelia let out a hollow laugh at Malachi's attempt to change the conversation "Yes." She sighed "It would appear that containment does not work. You and I will take care of it. Ivan was also a prisoner of the asylum; his fate needs to be decided."

"I find him useful, I thought I'd keep him around… with your permission of course."

"A replacement for Casper?" Amelia quizzed him "How quickly you move on… tell me, is your Princess as quick to forget, she and the mercenary were… close."

"She understands my position." Malachi nodded

"Very well." Amelia smiled "Come you must show me your city."

"Very well My Lady." Malachi bowed.

As Malachi stood aside to allow Amelia to pass him he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "This is really not a good time." He answered the phone coldly.

"Boss it's me." An English accent replied in a whisper.

"Chastity?" Malachi exclaimed "What's wrong why are you whispering."

"Boss this is the first chance I've had to call you… Its Viktor he knows about those guys that escaped and he's not happy."

"Where are you?"

"About a mile away from your place."

"Well where's Viktor?" Malachi demanded

"About a mile away from your place too. Boss, he's really pissed… I hope you got some back up."

Malachi cast his glance to the top of the stair case to see the slender form of his sire waiting for him, as he followed her up the stairs, the Hybrid girl also came into sight, over shadowed by the now conscious Ivan, Malachi allowed himself to smile "Somehow my dear I don't think that will be a problem… Tell Lord Viktor that I look forward to seeing him again."


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 80**

**A Hostile Meeting **

A Kensington mansion stands tall in the darkest of nights, its white exterior a sharp contrast to the pitch that envelops it. Although impressive to look at the mansion lacks the ominous qualities of the other fortresses of the night that its inhabitants have dwelled in, although this place is by no means defenseless, a fifteen foot high wall surrounds the entire property, the only way in, a solid iron gate, the walls of this mansion are adorned with sharp razor wire. The wire tinted with silver to defend its inhabitants against the lycanthropic hell hounds that have been a nemesis for so many centuries. The night is a dismal one; a dense layer of rain seems to segregate the mansion from the outside world. Needless to say it is a most unwelcome sight; even the bravest of mortals would not dare challenge such a foreboding structure. However on this night, it is not mortal eyes that seek to breech its walls. The air tears as a pair of heavy combat boots land perfectly within the walled driveway of the mansion, the boots disturb the newly formed puddles that have gathered in the driveway, soon two more pairs of boots land beside the first, and then a fourth. The four sets of boots belong to men, at least they were men at one point, now they are pale warriors, forever prisoners of the night. They seem unphased by the harshness of the elements, though this is hardly surprising, their full length coats are made of the most resistant of leather, even if the relentless rain were able to penetrate the dark green layer of their outer battle dress, the leather layers worn underneath would surely offer protection. The four men scan the immediate area with cobalt blue eyes as they silently inspect the driveway for any sign of resistance, the rain bounces off of their readied assault rifles as they make sure there are no obstacles to overcome, they breathe a collective sigh of relief as they find out there are none, however even if there were, none of these men would be afraid… for they are Death Dealers/

The four men form a defensive line as they await the rest of their party, they would not have long to wait, there was a swooshing noise as a fifth figure leapt into the field, he was different, a stark contrast to the first four, he wore opulent velvet robes, and gold jewelry, his only protection from the rain came from a rich red leather over robe, adorned with gold etchings, his eyes shine a more intense blue than his companions who seem humbled by his mere presence, he moves to the head of the group, his weapon poised, however unlike his companions who carry the destructive automatic weapons of the modern age, he clings to an elegant straight sword. Before he says anything he waits for the reassuring sound of a final set of feet, this time they come from the heeled shoes of a slender young woman, the rain seems to bother her least, for her clothes offer little protection from the now heavy downpour. She wears a black silk trouser suit that shows off every inch of her sculpted figure, the seamless trousers, damp from exposure to the elements cling to her lower body, emphasizing her curves and offering some glimpse as to what may lie underneath, the jacket to her suit though fastened enhances her impressive cleavage. She casts a cobalt glance to the lead man, as she wipes a damp strand of hair from her face, she too reveals her weapon, like the lead man, she carries not an automatic weapon but a finely crafted blade, a Japanese Katana, etched in silver. The six figures stand silent, expecting a reaction from within the mansion, they all this place is anything but defenceless.

"We are clear Lord Viktor." A Death Dealer whispers "There appears to be no resistance."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Viktor whispered back "Proceed with caution."

The assembled party made their way toward the gargantuan front door of the mansion, the scopes of the Death Dealers rifles trained on every window and hedge, should the more than capable defenders of this place attempt to repel them. Finally they stood assembled at the door, as one Death Dealer dropped to a knee and began to pick the lock. "Malachi is no fool My Lord." One Death Dealer spoke up "He will not rely on a single lock to defend his house from outsiders."

"That's where you are wrong." The lock picking Death Dealer corrected him as he placed his tools back into his pocket and reclaimed his weapon "We're in."

"Stay back My Lord." Chastity spoke up "Allow the Death Dealers to go in first."

Viktor's response was a single nod, this was a little too easy, yet he fully intended to enter this house, there were many questions that needed answering. A Death Dealer stepped forward hesitantly, and very slowly opened the door. Then, just as slowly he and his three comrades made there way into the house. Everything was pitch black, unlike the outside world that had the dim glow of stars and street lamps to illuminate things, the house had nothing. No matter, the Death Dealers eyes would soon adjust, one of the many perks of being a nocturnal creature, there were many perks to being a Vampire, however one thing Immortality did not bring, was patience. "What is taking you so long?" Viktor hissed, as he left Chastity's side and crossed the threshold of the mansions doorway into the pitch black that his Death Dealers already occupied. "Do you mean to tell me that there is no one… here?" Viktor's question answered itself as a disturbing sign of life suddenly became apparent, from the depths of the mansions darkness a series of red dots appeared on the chest and foreheads of Viktor's Death Dealers, with a couple falling on the Elder himself, only Chastity was spared this illumination, something Viktor had not yet noticed. His Death Dealers were understandably perturbed by the fact they were being targeted, and as such met the gestures of their aggressors by cocking their own weapons. Viktor however did not react to this, he merely stood stone, and awaited the inevitable entrance of what was to be his quarry. Finally it came, a single emerald eye shone out of the darkness, it was soon joined by the vampiric glow of cobalt emanating from the eyes of more than half a dozen mercenaries, nine to be exact, spread out over two levels, their weapons trained on the invading party. "Lord Viktor." A cold English accent spoke from the shadows "You honor us with your presence." Viktor allowed a grin to consume his features, as this most arrogant young Vampire dared to stand up to him. A momentary flash of hatred over came Viktor's mind, who was this young pretender, he was no one, found in an alley way, spoiled, were he not the pet of an Elder he would have died decades ago. "Lights." The voice spoke again.

Viktor and his party were hardly put at ease when the lights came up, there opposition was now in plain sight, nine mercenaries, those vampires that had previously been Casper's team. They were a stark contrast to the Death Dealers that accompanied Viktor, they did not wear the practical leather uniforms that had protected the Covens hunters and foot soldiers for centuries, instead they wore tailored suits of the finest materials, custom made to fit their physiques perfectly. A sign of the wealth they had accumulated during their many, many years of service to various mortal and immortal Lords. And then there was him, the one Viktor had come to see, Malachi. Viktor was unsure what to make of Malachi, his wardrobe, it was full of black velvet, suits that most mortals would never be able to afford, his decadence in that sense reminded him of Kraven, and yet he was such a fierce warrior, there is not a single fight he would ever back down from, human, Lycan, Hybrid, even Viktor himself, and his beloved Selene had been on the receiving end of Malachi's wrath. Yes Malachi certainly had a decadent side, yet beneath that velvet glove lay an iron fist, and behind that iron fist lay a mind that haphazardly straddled genius and insanity, it was not often that Viktor thanked his forgotten deities, yet when it came to this boy, he was glad that the little girl who sits at Amelia's left hand was able to keep this monster on a leash, for otherwise he would be truly uncontrollable. Viktor was about to break the silence until he saw the two forms that flanked Malachi, one a giant of a man, standing at more than seven feet, he even over shadowed Malachi's own impressive form by more than a foot, and he was anything but small, Viktor knew this man well, Ivan, a man he personally incarcerated in the Asylum, he was part of the reason that Viktor was here. But then something else distracted Viktor, the form standing behind Malachi's right shoulder. She was young, and slender, much smaller than everyone else in the room, even Chastity, Viktor put her in her late teens, if that. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun, and she was decked out in what looked to be very expensive clothing, a suit similar to Chastity's, however this child wore light grey, she did not look at Viktor, she did not look at anything, she just stared vacantly, as if oblivious to what was happening. "Abomination." Viktor spat, his voice full of venom. The girl reacted on an almost subconscious level, she did not look at Viktor, nor did she stop staring at the void, but she seemed to detect the hostility being projected her way, her eyes turned a magnificent shade of emerald, the mirror image of Malachi's, as her finger nail's grew long and black.

Malachi tilted his head slightly, he noticed the change in the Hybrid's behavior "My Lord." He spoke coldly "Although it is always a pleasure to be in your company, just turning up in the manner that you have is very rude, please do not insult me even more by ridiculing my staff."

"Staff." Viktor spat "I remember this creature from the factory in New York, you should have killed her then. Look at her, she does not even understand what is happening around her, a creature with such little intelligence should be put out of its misery!"

Malachi allowed a snarl to form on his mouth "This creature is called Zoë, she is an innocent victim of the New York outbreak, and she is well aware what is happening, she just does not talk anymore…" he paused for a moment to study the distant and silent hybrid "… although I'm not completely sure why. But that doesn't matter, she is not infectious and she is an asset of Ziodex Industries. Besides…" He smiled slightly as he caressed her cheek "…I'm growing quite fond of her."

"A truly rousing speech." Viktor spat sarcastically.

"Come My Lord." Malachi spoke calmly, yet in a very condescending tone "We have much to discuss."

"I do not think so." A deep voice boomed from behind Malachi's left shoulder.

"Ivan this is neither the time nor the place." Malachi hissed.

"I am sorry My Lord." Ivan spat as he pushed past Malachi and advanced on Viktor "But this man condemned me to three hundred years of hell, simply because I dared speak the truth."

"I should have killed you then." Viktor hissed.

"Ivan!" Malachi yelled "I am ordering you to stand down!"

"My Lord, with all due respect… you can go to Hell if you think I am going to let this bastard get away with what he has done."

Viktor allowed himself to grin as Malachi clenched a vice like grip around Ivan's arm "Remember who you are talking to." The one eyed Vampire hissed under his breath. Ivan merely shrugged aside his new master and advanced on Viktor. Malachi shook his head in frustration "Taven! Cade!" He barked. On his cue, two of his mercenaries trained their weapons on the hulking vampire and unleashed several bursts of automatic weapons fire into him. Ivan fell to the floor as the bullets ripped apart his insides. Before the giant had a chance to heal Malachi drew a desert eagle from his jacket and approached the fallen Ivan, he placed a foot on his chest and looked directly into his eyes as he squeezed the trigger of his weapon three times. Ivan winced in pain as an eerie blue fluid seeped from his wounds. Malachi and Viktor watched on, unflinching as Ivan's skin began to crack, his hair turned to little more than kindling as the immortal giant breathed his last. When he had finally stopped squirming in agony Malachi turned to face the rest of his men "Let it be known from this moment on… I will not tolerate being disobeyed in my own house!" Composing himself he again turned to Viktor "As I was saying My Lord, we have much to discuss."

"Indeed we do." Viktor nodded gravely "Let us begin with how you knew we were coming."

Malachi said nothing as Viktor's eyes burned a hole through him, he was not accustomed to waiting for an answer "Forgive me My Lord." An English accent spoke, however it was not the cold male voice that the young pretender possessed; no, this voice came from behind Viktor. The Elder Lord was almost in shock as the beautiful young woman who stood with him slinked past he and his escort and made her way to Malachi's side, taking a sentry position at the shoulder that had been previously flanked by Ivan.

"Chastity." He spoke in a broken whisper.

"I love you My Lord." She told him genuinely, a tear nearly forming in her eye "I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being, yet I fear I am nothing more of a substitute for Selene. When I guard you, when I watch over you in your sleep, it is her name you moan, it is her company you crave."

"I love you…" Viktor almost choked "…like a daughter."

"If only that were the case." She mumbled "My Lord I will never stop loving you, but perhaps I need some time away from you, to make a life for myself. Malachi has always been very good to me, I'm sure he will be again."

"If any harm comes to her..." Viktor hissed.

"I assure you My Lord, I will personally ensure her safety." Malachi bowed.

"Very well." Viktor nodded defiantly "Chastity!"

"My Lord?" She bowed.

"You will be my ambassador to The House of Malachi."

"You honor me My Lord." She smiled humbly.

"Malachi!" Viktor barked, causing the younger Vampire to eye him suspiciously.

"My Lord?" He enquired.

"You and I will discuss business now."

"Very well." Malachi nodded "Leon!"

"Sir?" A mercenary called back

"See to it that Lord Viktor's Death Dealers are entertained, and send a team out on patrol."

"Very good sir." Leon answered as he stood to attention.

"Please My Lord, this way." Malachi motioned as he stood aside for Viktor. The two walked side by side through the opulence and splendor of Malachi's new London home, the two exchanged pleasantries as a pair of mercenaries rushed in front of them to hold open the various sets of double doors that stood between the Elder, the Master of the House and their destination. The two were followed closely by both Chastity and Zoë as they approached the last of the doors, two suited mercenaries began to swing the huge oak structures open.

"I want to know everything." Viktor finally said with a slight hiss.

"I am sure you do My Lord." Malachi grinned slightly "However I am not the most senior member of my bloodline here tonight."

"What do you mean?" Viktor spat as the mercenaries swung the doors open. Viktor's eyes widened in realization, there was a huge room, a roaring fire place and some candles the only illumination to be had, a round oak table with luxurious chairs, padded with red velvet was the main focus of the room.

"Now that you are here My Lord, allow me to introduce everyone here." Malachi motioned for Viktor to enter the room before he began to introduce the people sitting around the table. "Elder Lord Viktor, first of all I would like to introduce you to Ms. Trinity Davenport, former Head of Security for Ziodex New York, now my personal security advisor… the only human I trust…" Just as Malachi finished speaking the slender Hybrid creature broke away from his party and made her way over to Trinity's seat, taking up a defencive position by her side "…You have already met her bodyguard." Malachi added. "Next up, someone you are a little more familiar with… The Princess Nina, joint head of this Household and former Ruler of our people." Viktor did not react as Nina dipped her head slightly to him, nor did he react to the flame haired Lycan that clung to her side like a loyal pet would to its mistress, instead Viktor's gaze was locked firmly on the final seat at this table. "And now My Lord, someone you are very familiar with. Elder Lord Viktor of Ordoghaz… The Elder Princess Amelia, of New York."

"Hello Viktor." Amelia spoke softly, her faint Hungarian accent ringing in everyone's ears like music.

"Amelia." He spoke breathlessly.

"Yes Viktor." She smiled ever so faintly as Malachi took his seat at the table "Please sit, we have much to discuss. Chastity would you close the door please?" Chastity merely bowed her head slightly as she closed the huge oak doors of the meeting room, separating the assembled party from the mercenaries that had accompanied both Malachi and Viktor, sealing the most powerful Immortals on the planet in a room, forcing them to the negotiation table with a Human, a Lycan and a Hybrid.

**A/N: Hey Guys, just a quick note to say hi, I know I said I'm nearly finished with the story, believe it or not that is true, it's just that there are so many characters to wrap up. But stay with me people the end is in sight. As I'm here I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads my story, and a very special thank you to everyone who reviews, you make it worthwhile. **

**I also want to give a shout out to Lycanpyre, your review certainly made me chuckle, I don't think I'll be taking Nina's character in that direction, but thanks for the suggestion.**

**Thanks again everyone, keep reading.**

**The Cardinal Sin**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 81**

**Fate Decided**

The most powerful immortals on the planet gathered around a circular oak table, all remained conspicuously silent. Ever since that night at the plantation, where the Lycan hoard had been crushed, where it had been massacred, an act of genocide presided over by the Vampire Elders and their most beloved chyldren, ever since that night the coven, the entire blood line had never been the same. Two Elders ruled, two separate poles tearing at the vampire world, literally pulling it apart. Death Dealer had fought Death Dealer, Noble had fought noble… and Elder had fought Elder. The Vampire world now consisted of two completely separate groups, one in the old world, and one in the new, separated by vast ocean. But now, the Elders have once again been brought together, in the House of Malachi, at a point in-between the two rival factions. The silence was not surprising, what did one say?

"I do not wish to discuss our affairs in front of a Lycan and an abomination." Viktor finally spoke up, his regal voice as strong and as cold as stone.

"I agree." Amelia replied in answer to his protest, her soft voice laced with a Hungarian accent was not as strong as Viktor's, yet it had a haunting quality that rendered it just as cold.

"I think they should stay." Nina answered the Elders, the musical tone to her voice betraying her youth to the steely gazes of the veterans around her "This is after all our house. What do you say Malachi?"

Malachi took a moment to glance at his paramour "The Elders have spoken." He told her coldly "Chastity would you please escort Zoë and Ms Abigail outside please."

"Unbelievable." Nina whispered under her breath, as Chastity held the door open for the non-vampires. She paid little heed to Abigail as she glided past her through the open door, she had little regard for Lycans. However as the vacant face of the young Hybrid girl met Chastity's gaze she instinctively brought her hand to the hilt of her sword, a reflex action there was something very unsettling about this girl.

"That will be all thank you Chastity." Viktor called out, as he indicated for her to leave.

Chastity did not answer him at first, she turned her focus to Malachi and awaited his response, the younger vampire said nothing, nor did he look at her, he merely gave a slight nod of the head indicating he agreed with Viktor. "Very well My Lords, My Ladies." She bowed slightly as she exited the room closing and locking the door behind her.

"We are all alone now Viktor." Malachi spoke coldly "I think its time we discussed a plan of action."

"I think that wise." Viktor spat sarcastically "The Impaler is in this City, Ivan lay dead in your hallway… both of those men were incarcerated in the Asylum, are any more of our enemies on the loose?"

"No My Lord." Nina answered him.

"I was asking him!" Viktor snapped at her "Well?"

"Yes My Lord." Malachi nodded.

"Who?" Viktor asked attempting to repress his rage.

"Lestat was released as well."

Viktor tensed his claw like hand, digging his nails into the polished oak surface "Lestat!" He hissed as Nina allowed herself to smile at Malachi's revelation. "Who is responsible for releasing three traitors from my Asylum? And do not try to tell me it was Erika, she alone is not capable of such a betrayal!"

Malachi cast a glance to Amelia who gave him a simple nod "It was Kraven My Lord." Malachi reported to the angered Elder.

"Kraven is dead!" Viktor hissed.

"According to whom?" Nina answered him, echoing the words spoken by that Lycan scientist so many years ago.

"He is dead!" Viktor affirmed.

"Yeah…" Malachi said rolling his eyes slightly "…so was I once."

"How do you know this?" Viktor demanded.

"The Princess was attacked by Vlad in public. I fought with him and Ivan, at some point I was shot with a tranquilizer and taken to Kraven for questioning."

"How were you able to escape?" Viktor demanded.

"I struck a deal with Ivan."

Viktor let out a slight laugh before turning to Amelia "My compliments." He chuckled "You have taught the boy well."

"I have indeed." She smiled back. "But that is not why we are here; Ivan is dead so he is no longer a problem. However Kraven, Lestat and Dracula are at large, they must be stopped."

"I assume that treacherous little wench Erika is with him?" Viktor barked.

"She is of no consequence Viktor." Amelia spoke firmly "Those three must be dealt with first.

Nina studied Malachi intently as she noticed the slightest hint of concern flash in his emerald eye as Amelia said that Lestat was a priority. "In all fairness My Lady, I do not think Lestat is a problem, it would be unwise to waste our resources on finding him, not with Vlad and Kraven still out there."

Nina's eyes widened in realization as Malachi finished his sentence "It was you." She mouthed. Malachi merely shrugged slightly, causing the Princess to grin widely at his deception.

"Very well." Amelia nodded "We will concentrate our effort on the two of them."

"Kraven is mine." Viktor hissed.

"No!" Amelia snapped at him "He tried to assassinate me, he is mine. Besides the Kraven issue may be a complicated one for you."

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She means Selene is with him." Nina answered for Amelia "Your precious chylde attacked Malachi and Abigail, preventing them from killing Kraven."

"Lies!" He spat.

"It's true." Malachi answered.

Nina allowed herself to grin slightly. "Selene has betrayed us, she must be considered a threat."

"I…I…" Viktor almost found himself lost for words.

"Malachi, what do you think?" Amelia asked him.

He paused to think for a moment "She must be judged." He answered coldly, his words coming as a surprise to everyone in the room. "She is powerful, I've fought her recently in terms of raw strength, she's on par with you two, and given time she could become the most powerful creature on this planet. She can not be allowed to ally herself with Kraven. If we are going to take her out, we need to do it now, before she gets too strong."

"Agreed." Amelia spoke up.

"I think you are missing my point." Nina sighed "We need to get her away from Kraven, she is too valuable to kill."

"She's a liability." Malachi sighed.

"Well I agree with Nina." Trinity added.

"You're here as courtesy to your father Trinity." Malachi spoke firmly "You don't get a vote."

"The Judgment stands." Amelia snapped "She is entirely beyond control; she has been since the Hungarian Incident."

"It is more complicated than that…" Viktor began "… Amelia this discussion should be between you and I, it should not be carried out in the presence of these two children and certainly not in the presence of a human. There are certain factors, certain secrets."

"Yeah you got that right." Nina laughed "There are plenty of secrets at this table, and for every secret there are a thousand lies."

"Do you have a point Nina?" Amelia snapped at her.

"Yes I do My Lady." Nina sighed "Why are we having this conversation? I doubt there is a single one of us at this table who has all the facts. Every single one of you pursues there own agenda…" she swallowed hard and turned to face Malachi "…even you."

"Nina I…"

"No! Let me talk for once." She yelled at the Elders, her delicate voice straining itself to maintain its hostility. "The main problem we are facing is that Kraven has freed three of our enemies from the Asylum. Now I ruled our people for the better part of fifteen years, and I never even heard of the Asylum. Forgive me for being presumptuous but I would assume that this would be one of those things you would share with me. Now I know that you two knew about its existence, Malachi when did you find out about it?"

"1913." He answered reluctantly.

"Who else knew about it?" She demanded

"I fail to see how this is relevant…" Amelia began.

"Who else!?" She nearly screamed at them.

"Markus, Lestat, The first Council, Eli, Kraven, Selene a few Death Dealers and those that were incarcerated there." Malachi told her.

"Okay some honesty." She sighed "Now answer me this, why would we need an asylum? Why keep an enemy incarcerated when it is so much easier to kill them? Any ideas? Well I have one… knowledge, the one thing more dangerous to our people than the sun is knowledge, I bet they were kept there because they knew something. Tell me Elders, when the time comes for you to Awaken each other, just how detailed is the blood record that you transfer?"

"Malachi control her!" Amelia hissed.

"No!" He spoke coldly, clearing defying his mistress and sire "No I think I want to hear this."

"You see Malachi, I know you think the odd deception is an acceptable part of our lives. I also know that in your own misguided way you see deception as a way of protecting me from the bleakness of our reality, but the lies run so deep, we don't even know what's true and what isn't. For God sake we were led to believe that he was the first Vampire…" she hissed pointing at Viktor "…when it turns out it was Markus. We are led to believe that the Elders know everything, that the chain was established so that their wisdom would survive through the ages. Don't you see Malachi, the only reason they established the chain was that they were so hungry for power that they would have killed each other had they all been awake."

"That is enough Nina!" Amelia hissed.

"The book Malachi." She encouraged him "The book Daniel stole, why was it so important, you said I didn't want to know whose blood it was written in, but now I do."

"The Corvinus." He answered her distantly.

"Which ones?" She asked

"Don't you dare tell her!" Amelia ordered him.

Malachi looked Amelia dead in the eye "All of them." He answered her "Alexander, Markus, William and the human child. The Birth of the Covenant, is written in the blood of those who spawned its bloodlines."

"You and I have both read that book Malachi, it tells of William's capture and the forming of the chain, but you know it does not add up."

"I will not tolerate this anymore." Viktor bellowed.

Nina dismissed the Elder with a wave of her hand "Do you know what Kraven's last action as Regent was?" Malachi shook his head slightly "He petitioned The Council to pardon Selene after Viktor judged her."

"I HAD MY REASONS!" Viktor yelled at them both. "SHE BETRAYED ME AND THE COVENANT, SHE HAD TO BE JUDGED! THE CHAIN HAD NEVER BEEN BROKEN NOT ONCE! NOT IN FOURTEEN CENTURIES!!!!"

"Fourteen centuries." Malachi nodded "It doesn't add up. The first immortal came to be in the early seasons of the fifth century which of course were the early four hundreds. If we are to believe that the chain has never been broken in fourteen centuries that puts the foundation of the chain some where in the early six hundreds…"

"Digging into the past is forbidden!" Viktor hissed.

"William was not captured until 1202, and it took three of you to do it… that means that there is six hundred years missing from our history." Malachi's eye widened, "you said in 1202 that William was entirely beyond control, how would you know unless you had tried to control him before? Lestat, Vlad, Ivan and Kraven… they all knew the truth didn't they? That's why you favored Kraven over Selene when choosing your Regent!"

"No way!" Trinity almost laughed "How could anyone hide six hundred years of history?"

"Trinity tell me everything you did last April." Malachi spoke coldly.

"What? I can't rem…"

"Can't remember?" Malachi grinned "It was a long time ago I suppose, now imagine trying to remember after more that a thousand, add to that most Vampires outside the courts of Markus, Viktor and Amelia would not have even been aware what was happening at the time. I mean lets face it, there was no media, no news to keep informed on current affairs. Add to that the fact that it was a very different time back then, I doubt many of the original vampires even made it to 1202, lets face it first generation lycans, no cloned blood, angry and paranoid humans it was a dangerous time."

"Why are you doing this?" Amelia asked, almost begged in fact.

"Because hiding the truth is fine when we're all one big happy family, but the covens have been on the verge of war since they split." All eyes fell upon Nina as she found a sense of confidence she rarely exhibited "And whether or not we take down Vlad is irrelevant if we're only going to destroy each other at a later date. Please… the two of you are the only ones who can reconcile the covens… but if you are not willing to do that, at least give myself and Malachi all the facts of our peoples history, so that we may at least try to do it for you."

Viktor stared at the youthful Princess with a sense of stunned silence "You would bare such a burden?" He asked.

"I love my people Lord Viktor." She spoke humbly "When I agreed to take the Throne from Amelia I swore an oath to protect and guide them… it is an oath I still intend to oblige."

Amelia swallowed hard and eyed Viktor, their squabbles seemed irrelevant when weighed against the benefits of her people "There is only one way that we can bring the covens back together."

"How?" Malachi asked.

"The Chain!" Viktor answered gravely.

"One awake, one asleep that is the only way our differences will not tear this coven apart."

Amelia nodded "Just like before, a century at a time, we pick a regent each to rule in our place while we slumber."

"Agreed." Viktor nodded solemnly.

"Hang on a minute." Malachi exclaimed "Aren't we being a bit hasty here."

"It is the only way Malachi!" Amelia sighed. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah…" he nodded "We stay as we are, if a war breaks out so be it, we'll win and rebuild our numbers."

"I will not see our bloodline decimated because I do not want to slumber. The decision has been made."

"I don't want you to slumber." He snapped

Amelia allowed herself to smile slightly "You will survive without me for a century." She spoke gently. "And know that I slumber without concern, for I know that my coven will be safe under your protection. I name Malachi as my Regent."

"Very well." Viktor nodded reluctantly.

"And who is your Regent going to be?" Amelia quizzed him.

"I am not certain." He sighed "At least I have a century to think about it."

"Excuse me?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I intend to slumber first?"

"It is your turn to slumber, and my turn to rule" Viktor affirmed.

"No, it is Markus's turn, and he's dead. You are not scheduled to reign until 2102, you will return to the Earth and I will see out the rest of Markus's reign."

"Unacceptable!" Viktor spat.

As the Elders continued to argue both Malachi and Nina let out a frustrated sigh and jokingly banged their heads against the table. "Do you think we should just flip a coin?" He said under his breath.

"I've got an idea!" Nina yelled silencing the two Elders. "The first Elder to take out either Kraven or Vlad gets to reign first."

Both Viktor and Amelia shared a sly grin as the idea sank in "Perfect." Amelia whispered.

"Assisted or unassisted?" Viktor enquired.

"Assisted." Malachi immediately spoke up. "If I bag one of them first that counts as a win for Amelia, similarly, if Chastity bags one that counts as a win for you."

Viktor hesitated for a moment as he tried to read Malachi "We are on your ground, and as good as Chastity is she is not you."

"Fair enough." Malachi shrugged "I will also attribute any kills Selene makes to you as well."

"She is not on my side anymore." Viktor hissed at him.

"Then I suggest you get her back on side." Malachi goaded him.

"Very well." Viktor grinned evilly as he held out his ancient hand to Amelia "Good hunting my dear."

"You to Viktor." She replied politely as she took his hand.

"Malachi." Viktor nodded as he took his leave of the New World Vampires and made his way back through the mansion.

"Was that wise?" Nina asked him.

"Oh yeah." Malachi grinned "That was wise. He's gonna try and get Selene on side."

"And that's a good thing?"

Malachi and Amelia smiled simultaneously "It is indeed." Malachi nodded "You see, Selene is not an easy woman to track down if she doesn't want to be found. That in itself gives us a head start, if he's looking for Selene, he aint looking for Vlad and Kraven. Secondly, there is no guarantee that Selene will help him which again is an advantage to us. And third, as soon as we throw Selene into the equation, it puts Chastity off her A game."

"Has it occurred to you that Selene may actually help Viktor?"

"We'll worry about that if and when it happens."

"Good thinking." Nina smiled "But if Viktor recruits Selene he has someone who can hunt during the day… and as impressive as that little booster you got from Selene is, the truth is you won't be able to put up a decent fight in the sun for more than two minutes."

"She is right." Amelia sighed

"Ye of little faith." He told them both as he shook his head "I've got that covered."

"How could you possibly have that covered?" Nina asked in amazement.

Malachi pointed to the open door of the meeting room, Chastity had gone, as had Abigail, all that stood guarding the door were two of Malachi's mercenaries and the petit hybrid, staring vacantly at one of the Vampires standing sentry. "That weird little Hybrid is our daytime insurance policy."

"Viktor will never agree to that, the terms of the bet were you and Amelia on one side, him, Chastity and Selene on the other."

"Viktor doesn't have to know." Malachi told her deviously.

"That's cheating."

Both sire and chylde looked at each other with a bewildered expression on their faces, they turned back to Nina and tilted their heads to one side simultaneously "Your point?" They asked in Unison.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 82**

**Hunting **

"She is not ready." Amelia sighed in frustration as she flicked a braided strand of raven hair over her shoulder, and rested her hands on her leather clad hips.

"What are you talking about?" Malachi dismissed her "Of course she's ready."

Both sire and chylde stood side by side dressed in the garb of hunters; Amelia, the Elder Princess wearing the leather cat suit of a death dealer, the skin tight garment complementing every inch of her flawless figure, unspoiled despite unknown centuries worth of combat. An ancient broadsword strapped to her side, a stark contrast to the modern garment, on her back, a cross bow, not the ancient lumbering contraption of old, but a sleek, lightweight weapon made of modern alloys, deadly accurate in the hands of a vampire. The weapon, a gift from the Vampire to her right, her only chylde, Head of Security and Lord Protector of her coven, Malachi. The usually immaculately dressed vampire looked more like a Death Dealer than a noble; his hand made shoes gave way to heavy combat boots, his tailored suits replaced with jet black combat fatigues and Kevlar, his crowning mantle a leather trench coat that stretched the length of his six foot two frame. The two combat ready vampires simultaneously tilted their heads towards each other as they took in the spectacle that stood before them, a slight girl, hardly imposing when compared to the two vampires in front of her, yet the well armed vampire mercenaries that surrounded her eyed her with suspicion. The girl seemed unaware, as she stared vacantly past the two vampires into some unseen abyss. "How can she be ready?" Amelia snapped "Look at her, she does not even know where she is. Can the girl even talk?"

"Yes she can talk." Malachi exclaimed.

"Then why does she remain in silence?" Amelia asked him, her frustration becoming even more apparent.

"Why does she remain silent?" Malachi laughed before stopping to consider what she had just asked, his face quickly transformed into a look of bewilderment as he turned to face the cold stare of a human casually standing in the corner. "Doctor Lockwood, why doesn't she talk anymore?"

The doctor let out a slight sigh as he shifted his weight off of a wall and slowly approached the gathered vampires. "Well, when the board of directors decided that the ten captured specimens would be valuable assets to Ziodex industries, we needed to come up with a certain training schedule. You see they were uncooperative at first, rather than spend years gaining their loyalty a combination of treatments were used, the results were successful, they became stronger and more docile. Zoë here is our prized subject."

"Fuck me Lockwood…" Malachi spoke in disbelief "… you sure you're not a vampire? There you go My Lady, that is why she remains silent."

"What do you mean more docile?" Amelia asked curiously.

"He means she's so doped up that she probably doesn't know what day it is?" A musical voice answered her. All eyes in the room were drawn to the pixie like princess who seemed to own the room as she entered it.

Amelia turned to face Malachi with a look of scorn "You mean to tell me that we are depending on a drug filled hybrid child to win this bet?"

"Only during the day." Malachi exclaimed "We do most of the leg work at night, then during the day she picks up on any leads, we get her to rendezvous with a Ziodex handling team, and then the second the sun falls we step in?"

"And what if she comes across Vlad and Kraven during the day, is she capable?"

"Oh she's capable." Lockwood answered her "Her training has been intense."

"Prove it." Amelia goaded him.

"Attack her." Lockwood smiled.

Malachi gave a slight nod to one of the mercenaries that stood behind the girl, he stepped forward grabbing her shoulder, she immediately took a step backwards driving her elbow into his gut, before leapfrogging over him in order to deliver a kick to the temple of another vampire, as he hit the floor a third charged at her, it was only now that the vacant stare of her emerald green eyes changed, suddenly the emerald stare gave way to onyx eyes, she turned to face the third man as her finger nails extended into jet black claws, and with lightning speed she slashed at the vampires throat driving the large man back. The first mercenary regained his footing and sneaking up behind the hybrid placed her in a bear hug. The young girl struggled against his vice like grip, as the second mercenary rushed to assist his comrade the girl underwent a change, her mousey blonde hair, turned raven black, as her skin turned a similar shade of ebony, although her muscles became more toned there was no increase in muscle mass as was the case with male counterparts. She kicked the advancing vampire away as she broke the grip of the first vampire. She turned to him twisting his arm and delivering a fast strike to his nose, before turning to the second mercenary and again knocking him off of his feet. As she savored her victory she turned only to be met with the rifle but of the third mercenary, the girl fell to the floor as the mercenary trod on her chest, and aimed his rifle at her, within a second his two colleagues had joined the fray, each of them placed a foot on her arm and aimed their weapons "That's enough." Malachi called them off.

"She lost." Amelia observed coldly.

"My men are the best." Malachi told her "She put up a good enough fight."

"That she did." Amelia grinned slightly "Very well, she's in."

Nina stepped forward and dismissed the mercenaries with a wave of her hand "Hey." She smiled sweetly as she held out the same delicate hand to the fallen hybrid "I'm Nina." The Hybrid reluctantly accepted the helping hand as the vampire Princess pulled her to her feet with a strength that she rarely exhibited. "You're very pretty." She smiled as she studied the onyx black eyes and ebony skin of the hybrid girl. "You be careful okay?" The Hybrid nodded slightly as her transformed features subsided into their original human form.

"My Lord!" A voice interrupted as one of Malachi's men came running in.

"What is it Taven?" Malachi demanded.

"Lord Viktor and Chastity have just left the mansion."

"Are their Death Dealers with them?" Nina asked.

"Yes Princess." He nodded.

"You two should go." She told Malachi and Amelia "You don't want to give them a head start."

"See you in the morning." Malachi told her as he kissed her forehead. "This way My Lady."

"Are we driving?" Amelia asked him.

"No we'll take the roof tops."

"Why?"

"There is no way I'm paying the congestion charge."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We have to get out of this country." Kraven snapped as he paced up and down in the shabby bed and breakfast that they had all been staying in.

"Stop pacing." Erika pouted as she flicked through a wad of pound notes "There's enough money to get the four of out of here, but where do you want to go?"

"Africa, or South America, somewhere the coven does not have too much power."

"Okay, and what do we do about Vlad?" The Elvin looking Vampire enquired as a blonde curl fell about her face."

"Fuck Vlad!" Kraven spat "He's Malachi's problem now."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Erika!" The former Regent snapped "Did you really think that I recruited Vlad for any other reason but to serve as a distraction whilst I rebuilt my own team? My own team…" he laughed "…I'm down to two men. No we gotta get out of here before that fucking Impaler causes any more carnage."

"_Oh Kraven, it pains me to hear you say that."_ A sinister voice greeted them as the door creaked open, there was a clicking sound as the last two men loyal to Kraven aimed their weapons at the most unwelcome stranger.

"What the fuck are you doing here Vlad?" Kraven demanded as he drew his own pistol.

"_You and I have a problem." _Vlad grinned slightly _"The Elders are here, both of them."_

"Shit!" Kraven yelled as he pounded a fist into the table causing Erika to jump slightly "We have to get out of here now! Vlad, I got you out of the asylum but you are on your own you sick bastard."

"_I am afraid not Regent." _Vlad grinned menacingly "_You see I am a man out of my time, I may need some assistance in leaving this land."_

"No way." Kraven dismissed him.

"_Ah… you seem to be misunderstanding me, it was not a request."_

"You are in no position to threaten me." Kraven dismissed him "You are alone and unarmed in a room with me and two of my men, your gypsy cloak and dagger stuff doesn't scare me, so why don't you get out before you get hurt."

"_Who said anything about being alone?" _Vlad giggled to himself "_Natasha! Rachel!" _At Vlad's command two sultry vampiressess came slinking into the room, they were dressed in next to nothing, long silky nightdresses that barely fit and did nothing to conceal their lingerie was the only thing that even tried to cover their bodies, needle marks dotted their arms, as their necks were still stained with blood, one had golden blonde hair, one had firery red. _"Lovely aren't they?" _Vlad smiled "_I found them in Soho_, _not normally what I look for in my brides, but one must make allowances in these times."_

"You've been here a week and you have already taken your brides… how very original." Kraven walked over to the two women, and taking the arm of the blonde inspected the needle marks on her arm "They seem like lovely young women… I see you've got your blonde and your red head, don't you normally have some raven haired wench in tow as well?"

"_Yes." _Vlad nodded, grinning an evil grin _"Lets just say that I have a very special candidate in mind for my third bride. So tell me regent do we have an arrangement?"_

Kraven rolled his eyes slightly, there was nothing he wanted more than to just take Erika and his men and get as far away from here as possible, but with Ivan turning traitor, one of his men dead and Selene walking out on him, he may need someone as powerful as Vlad, and the two street whores he had in tow would probably come in handy with his ranks so depleted. "What the hell…" he exclaimed with an insincere smile "…why not! Carlson why don't you get Mr. Dracula some weapons, and Erika why don't you loan his… lovely brides some clothes."

"_Don't bother." _Vlad told Erika as he leered around the cleavage of one of his concubines _"I rather like these outfits. There is something you can get for them though?" _

"And what might that be?" Kraven sighed.

Vlad took the red heads arm and turned it so that the track marks were clearly visible _"Some of their special medicine." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saint Paul's, a corner stone of London's tourism since its construction after the great fire, many a photo album is complete with a shot of such a landmark. However at this late hour few tourists stop and stare, a few drunk revelers, the odd policeman, at night even a colossal cathedral such as this can be alone in a busy city. That is just the way its most likely occupant likes it. Crouched on its world famous dome a single silhouette is visible in the dim moonlight, a heavy leather trench coat blows in the wind as main of silky black hair blows against a porcelain face. She finds comfort in her solitude, it reminds her that now she is alone, she had no one. When Kraven had died she convinced herself that part of her had died with him, her sanity? Possibly, but now he was back, and he was not the dashing young suitor that had tried to woo her six centuries ago… he was still the bureaucrat that she had convinced herself she hated… either way she had walked out on him. And then there was Michael, Viktor had seen fit to take him from her. Viktor… her once beloved dark father, how could she ever trust him again. Malachi… since he first recruited her nearly two years ago he had given her chance after chance, despite the fact that she had killed him, why? Perhaps some misguided sense of nostalgia, perhaps not… but now even he would not forgive her, she had fought at Kraven's side against him and his men… and the Lycan, his girlfriends pet… there was no way he would forgive her now. No… now she was truly alone. Suddenly her attention is drawn to the sound on footsteps, a tired expression falls over her beautiful face. "Viktor." She sighs.

"Hello Selene." He speaks coldly as he walks across the dome of Saint Paul's, seemingly defying gravity as he navigates the steep sides of the dome,

"What do you want?" She demanded

"To see you." He tells her, his voice as hard as granite.

"What is there to say?" Selene dismissed him "You killed my family, you killed Michael, I helped you at New Orleans, but that was for the good of our people, there is nothing more to say." Selene suddenly abandoned her crouching position and rose to her feet also defying gravity, her tired expression gave way to a determined one "Why would you want to talk? After all, I aided Kraven, one of your mortal enemies, you killed your own daughter for less. Is this round about the time where Chastity comes out of nowhere and takes off my head?"

"No my chylde." Viktor smiled "Chastity is capable, but you are magnificent."

Selene shrugged slightly "I hear Malachi has taught her well, she could be a useful weapon against me. Where is she Viktor?"

"She is hunting Kraven and Vlad."

"And you want my help?" Selene enquired with a raised eyebrow "Why not just throw all of your resources at this?"

"Because I want you… I need you." Viktor confessed.

"Stop lying to me Viktor." Selene snapped at him "Why come to me?"

"Because time is of the essence… I am working to a deadline."

"You… working to a deadline, no Viktor I think not."

"It is true my chylde." Viktor sighed "As you may be aware Amelia and I have been having… a few problems. Our bloodline has been through too much to be destroyed by our squabbles. There is only one way to end this."

"The chain." Selene answered for him.

"Yes." Viktor nodded "However we have a problem, it is Markus's turn to rule."

"Markus is dead." Selene told him in a patronizing tone.

"And there in lies the problem, Amelia's reign is over, yet mine is not scheduled to begin for another eight decades. So we have come up with an arrangement, the first one of us that brings back the head of either Dracula or Kraven gets to reign first."

"And how does this affect me?" Selene grinned. "It sounds like you and Amelia are in one big pissing contest."

"Because the bet is an assisted one. Any kill made by Malachi counts as a win for Amelia, and any kill made by Chastity counts as a will for me."

"He also said that any kill made by you would count as a win for me."

"Oh Viktor you fool." She giggled to herself "He only did that so that you would waste time tracking me down; he's probably hours ahead of you by now."

"That had occurred to me." He nodded in agreement "But you and I are the only team formidable enough to defeat Malachi and Amelia."

"Why would I even want to help you?" Selene hissed at him.

"You have gone against us one to many times Selene, Malachi has requested your exile." Viktor looked on as a flinch of pain flashed across Selene's face, she was visibly hurt, even though she tried to hide it. Viktor offered her a sympathetic smile "If it makes you feel any better he did so reluctantly. I wish the two of you had met during my reign, as much as I dislike the boy a marriage between the two of you would have avoided a lot of the problems we have today."

"Please." Selene spat "You would have had him killed the second he showed any interest in me."

"He loves the girl… that Princess, but you two have a connection."

"Had a connection." Selene corrected him "He loved me, I didn't return his love, things didn't work out."

"You may be able to lie to yourself Selene, but not to me."

"Okay so I've been exiled." She snapped "What's your point."

"I can lift the exile, I can give you a full pardon."

"Forget it, I'll be fine on my own."

"When Amelia slumbers, be it first or second she will appoint Malachi her Regent to handle her affairs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Selene snapped at him/

"Because I don't just want to pardon you, I want you to be my Regent."

"You have got to be joking!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"You are the only one I trust. If I go to slumber without a strong heir then Malachi and Amelia will dominate both covens, you are an Old World Vampire, you have a responsibility to your people. Think about it Selene, a pardon, a purpose… a family."

Selene paused for a moment, overwhelmed by the recent events of her life, as she looked over the city a single tear rolled down her cheek, this man had killed her family, yet how many families had she destroyed as a Death Dealer… he had loved her enough to spare her, to take her on as his own… she hated herself for thinking this… but she missed him as much now as she did when he slumbered "Your Regent?" She choked.

"Yes." He nodded coldly.

"What must I do?" She asked with a sense of vulnerability.

"Kill Dracula or Kraven."

Selene wiped the tear from her cheek as her hazel eyes turned a magnificent shade of cobalt, in that instance her vulnerability was gone, she wore the same expressionless mask she had worn as a Death Dealer "Why not both?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat cross-legged in a comfortable leather chair, she casually thumbed through a magazine and bobbed her head to the melodic music that played in the background, few banks were open at this time of night, but this one catered for the more nocturnal client. She eyed the plaque on the wall, _Valmont and Garrison Est. 1832_, the London Branch was not the humble antique office that Chastity had visited in Europe, this was a huge corporate branch, complete with desks full of computers and walls adorned with plasma screens. Amelia sat in a customer waiting area and smelled the blood that lingered in the air, her attention still on the magazine article she was reading, "Malachi how long are you going to be?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the page and her voice laced with boredom. "May I remind you that we are working to a deadline?"

Malachi let out a primal growl as he tore the throat from a well armed security guard and tossed his lifeless body to the ground "I'm sorry My Lady." He sighed as he wiped some of the blood and gore from his mouth "But we've get nothing."

Amelia finally lifted her gaze from the magazine to reveal a carpet of corpses covering the branch, bank employees and security guards lay scattered about the place and standing in the middle of the carnage, Malachi and two of his mercenaries, all of their mouths stained with blood. "What do you mean you have nothing? Why can't you take their blood memory?"

"Ah it's hard to say My Lady." Malachi told her plainly "There are some enzymes that block the transmission of Blood memory… it looks like they've all taken them."

"Then I suppose biting the Cashier would be an exercise in futility?" Amelia asked somewhat perplexed.

"It looks like it." Malachi nodded.

"Very well." The leather clad Amelia nodded as she relaxed back into her chair and resumed reading her magazine "Then you will just have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Very well." Malachi nodded "Bring the Cashier over." He ordered one of his mercenaries. Taven stood before Malachi with a frightened cashier in his grasp. Malachi looked at the Cashier, his single eye glowing emerald, "This organization has been instrumental in restoring Kraven… and sheltering him. Now he is all alone in this city, do not insult my intelligence by telling me he has not been in touch. You have seen what I have done here tonight; do not think I will not kill you. Where is Kraven? All I want is an address."

"I… I can't…" The terrified cashier trembled.

"I am going to ask you again. An address."

"If I tell you I die any way!" He screamed "I… I… can't… help you!"

"Mr. Cashier, I am a Vampire, I am very strong. Take my legs for example, they are strong enough to propel me up several stories without a run up, similarly I could jump off of this building and my legs would be strong enough to absorb the entire impact without any injury to myself… so with that in mind what do you think would happen if I used one of these legs to kick you right in your balls?"

"Please… please don't!" The cashier begged him.

"An address!" Malachi demanded.

"I can't!!!!!!!" Malachi allowed a look of pure malice to creep across his face as he lunged towards him delivering a swinging kick to the mans groin, he let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground clutching the affected area.

"I take no pleasure in that." Malachi assured him "Tell me what I want to know."

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed "I can't say!"

"Oh fuck it!" Malachi spat as he turned to Taven "I grow tired of this, cut off what's left and get me a blow torch."

"You got it boss." Taven grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade.

"No… no I'll tell you!" He screamed "Please!"

"Go on."

"He's at a bed and breakfast… the Tower House Hotel. He's got two guys and a girl with him."

"There we go." Malachi smiled "That wasn't so hard was it?" He turned away from the cashier to talk to his men "Right me and Amelia will take care of this personally; you two torch this place and then get back to the mansion."

"What about him boss?" Taven asked pointing to the cashier as he crawled across the floor.

"Oh yeah." Malachi said unfeelingly as he reached into his coat and drew his pistol, a single shot rung out as the cashier's lifeless body slumped to the floor "He's just a means to an end. My Lady!" Malachi called out.

"Yes Malachi." She answered with a beaming smile.

"Tower House Hotel, Kraven and his entourage." He answered efficiently.

Amelia rose from her chair and planted a kiss on his cheek "Best news I have heard all day. This will be easier than I thought."


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 83**

**A Stand Off**

A young man sits behind a screen in the lobby to a dingy bed and breakfast, the night shift was always dull, he went through the same mundane procedures he did every night, sorting out his paper work, making sure all the keys were accounted for, there was little more he could do now, he leans back on the uncomfortable stool, puts his feet up on the desk and closes his eyes.

"Nice place you got here." A cold English accent spoke, bringing him to his senses.

"How the fuck did you get in… here?" His voice quickly lost all of its power as he turned to see his intruders, the man who had spoke to him was young looking, but huge, he was decked out all in black, to his left was an amazingly beautiful woman, clad in a leather cat suit, normally this would be a fantasy of his, however this woman held a crossbow in her arms. "What do you want?" He asked his voice trembling.

Amelia gave Malachi a slight nod as she aimed her cross bow at the terrified young man "We're looking for some guests of yours." Malachi told him calmly.

"Wh… Which ones?" The man asked.

"His name is Kraven." Malachi told him as he eyed the frightened man from behind his shades.

"We… we don't have a Kraven."

"He's got long black hair, dresses well… really pale." Malachi encouraged him.

"He… he's the one with the really hot blonde girl." The man asked.

"Yes he is." Malachi nodded "What room is he in?"

"Room 32, it's… it's on the…"

"Third floor." Malachi answered for him "Yeah I guessed that."

"He's not alone!" The man added "Two big guys in matching suits have been coming in and out, and some weird guy with a couple of hookers came here earlier."

"Vlad." Amelia hissed.

"Thank you young man." Malachi smiled "You've been most helpful."

"What are you going to do with me?" The young man asked.

Malachi considered for a moment before turning to him and smiling widely, as the young man relaxed slightly the Vampire delivered a lighting fast shot to his face sending him collapsing to the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Amelia asked as she studied the fallen young man.

"How do you mean?"

"He was cooperating." Amelia observed coldly.

"I know..." Malachi nodded in agreement "…that's why I didn't shoot him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why are we here?" Vikor hissed as both he and Selene exited her car outside of a London bank.

"They've been helping Kraven." Selene told him coldly "If anyone knows where he is they will."

"Valmont and Garrison!" Viktor spat "They should never have been turned!"

"Well we're here now." Selene scorned him "Let's go talk to the cashier." Both sire and chylde made their way up the stairs and entered the modern branch. Both their eyes widened as they saw the spectacle that awaited them, as they beheld the carpet of corpses they instinctively went for their weapons, Selene had her twin barraters, Viktor had his sword.

"What happened here?" Viktor hissed, as the two of them made their way deeper into the branch.

"I think I have an idea." Selene answered dryly as two figures came into sight. Selene and Viktor looked on as Taven and Nicholas, two of Malachi's mercenaries were emptying the vault of the bank, while several cans of petrol lay at their feet. "Gentlemen!"

They turned round with lightning fast reactions and took aim with their rifles, both of their eyes widened slightly as they saw who awaited them "Lord Viktor." Taven greeted the Elder as both Mercenaries stood to attention.

"You know boys…" Selene began as she approached the vault "…when your boss tells you to torch a place, you should do it straight away, what you should not do is waste time helping yourself to the contents of the vault."

"What are you doing here?" Viktor demanded.

"Malachi called us in to the clean the place up My Lord."

"Very well." Viktor smiled menacingly "And what was Malachi doing here?"

"I have no idea My Lord." Taven answered him.

"Don't bull shit me Taven!" Selene spat, as she stood a mere inch from his face "You and the rest of your boys have been doing Malachi's dirty work for two years, you're all mercenaries, guns for hire! You know what he's up to."

Taven leaned into Selene's ear grinning slightly "I have no idea what you're talking about. You make us sound like we're Malachi's Secret Service or something, all we are paid to do is ensure the security of the Princess and clean up the occasional mess."

"Of course." Selene smiled insincerely "So why don't you get back to cleaning up your mess."

The mercenaries watched as Selene and Viktor turned and left the bank as quickly as they had arrived "Shit." Taven whispered under his breath "Okay lets get this place torched."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She lurks in the shadows, her hand hovering over the hilt of her beloved katana, she allows herself to grin at the position she currently finds herself in. Viktor had been so concerned with finding Selene that he had overlooked her obvious talents. He was so convinced that he needed Selene to get the first kill that he had seemingly forgotten that he had to track them down in the first place. That's why she was convinced that Amelia and Malachi were going to win, after all Malachi was an amazing hunter, and he learned everything from Amelia. That's when it occurred to her, she didn't need to track down Vlad or Kraven, all she needed to do was keep up with Malachi. He had taught her well, and she'd picked up a couple of tricks from Casper that would help her remain stealthy. Still, tracking an Elder and her Chylde without them noticing was no easy task, but she had managed, and now she stood at the mouth of an alley way, a shroud like shadow protecting her from the eyes of her quarry. She watches as the beautiful Elder and her youthful protector ascend a stair case and enter a run down guest house, The Tower House Hotel. She waits for several minutes, they do not reemerge, reaching into her pocket she quickly dials a speed dial number "It's Chastity…" she tells a voice on the other end "… I think I've found them."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You okay?" Abigail asks as she enters Nina's office and fiddles with several documents and ornamental decorations.

"Yeah I'm fine." She sighed as she looked up from the papers in front of her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Abigail asked sympathetically as she perched on Nina's desk and allowed her legs to dangle just above the floor.

"I've seen Malachi fight a lot of people, really powerful people… but he has never hated anyone as much as he hates Kraven. Well that's not completely true he hated your father more than he hates Kraven, but he's treating this whole thing like a game, I'm just worried."

"You're always worried." Abigail half laughed "I'm not gonna lie to you Nina… I don't like Malachi, in fact the only reason I don't do everything in my power to take him out myself is because I can't bring myself to hurt you. He is responsible for Owen's death, for Daniel's death… for my fathers death. When I had surrendered in New Orleans, when my men had abandoned their weapons he personally ordered the massacre that followed. And for a while I could not figure out why… how you could love such a monster. But then I see him with you, the way he acts, the way he treats you, the way he is so kind and so gentle and even I forget that he has a heart as black as his wardrobe. I don't blame you for loving him, and I know you worry but if there is one thing I've learned from Malachi is that he is more than capable of looking after himself."

"I know" Nina smiled "But I've got other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like the chain, if Viktor reigns first our lives could be very different very soon."

"How do you mean?" Abigail asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we'll have to go back to New York to reign over Amelia's coven, they'll be a wave of new Death Dealers loyal to Viktor, what's left of Casper's team will probably be disbanded, I imagine I'll lose control of Ziodex and to top all that off I'm sure Viktor will find someone to go to war with."

"My People?" Abigail asked nervously.

"Yours, the humans, your guess are as good as mine."

"Well what ever happens you can count on me." Abigail reassured her.

"Thank you." Nina reassured her as she stroked the lycan behind her ear causing her to purr slightly "You're so loyal."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Amelia quietly approached the door to the room in which Kraven and his entourage had taken residence, Malachi readied his Desert Eagle, as Amelia held her crossbow in one hand. "On three." Malachi mouthed "one… two… three." Malachi stepped forward kicking the door to splinters, both Elder and Lord Protector rushed the small room, Amelia fired a bolt from her cross bow into the first thing that moved, in this case a scantily clad vampire who looked completely unaware of what was happening around her, the arrow pierced her shoulder driving her back into the wall, the two Vampire bodyguards under the employ of Kraven seemed hesitant to fire they readied their weapons and aimed at the two intruders, Malachi and Amelia stepped across the threshold and stood side by side as Kraven and Vlad joined the two men that stood before Amelia and Malachi. As the formidable group arranged themselves in front of sire and chylde Malachi drew another pistol from his coat, aiming one at each of the fugitives, Amelia's crossbow, was aimed at one of the henchmen "Well boys…" Malachi smiled "…it appears we have a stand off."

"Hello Kraven." Amelia whispered "I am sure you are saddened to see that your assassination attempt was unsuccessful."

Kraven began to tremble slightly, Malachi was bad enough, but an Elder, this was bad "Amelia I…" The former regent was interrupted by a most unwelcome sound, the large window of the room smashed and two figures emerged into the fray landing in crouching positions on the floor, they immediately shot upright, both holding a pistol in each hand "Selene!" Kraven spat.

"Chastity!" Malachi sighed under his breath. Both of Viktor's chyldren aimed one pistol at Kraven's group and one at Amelia and Malachi, Malachi in turn kept one of his pistols on Kraven's group and trained one on the most recent visitors to the standoff. This made everyone in the room edgy, where as Kraven and one of his men kept their guns on Malachi and Amelia, Vlad and Kraven's second man trained their weapons on Selene and Chastity. Amelia again held her crossbow in one hand, and unsheathed her sword with the other, all the while Vlad's brides circled their new master, while Erika hid in the corner. After a couple of seconds it became apparent that everyone had a weapon of some sorts pointed at them, although no one showed it, there was a general feeling that things could not get any worse… famous last words. As if the small room was not already full of armed vampires yet another form leapt in through the broken window, covered in regal looking robes the crouching form slowly straightened itself revealing a cold looking warrior, sword in hand the final participant held his sword out "Kraven…" He hissed.

"Viktor" He swallowed hard.

"_It would appear that all the players are now assembled." _Vlad hissed as he reached into his belt and withdrew a dagger.

"A three way stand off" Chastity swallowed hard.

All of the assembled vampires eyed each other wearily, everyone was at the end of a weapon, such a closed quarters fight did not bode well and it was only a matter of seconds before someone developed an itchy trigger finger. Malachi mentally assessed the situation "Yeah… this is awkward."


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 84**

**And The Winner Is….**

The three parties continued to stare each other down as every vampire in that cheap, cramped room found themselves staring at the end of another Vampires weapon, Amelia kept one eye on Viktor, and one hate filled eye on the man that had orchestrated her assassination attempt… Kraven. Her chylde however did not have the luxury of focusing on both groups of enemies, although he kept a weapon aimed at where he knew Selene was standing, he kept his only eye square on Vlad, as the menacing Vampire stood side by side with Viktor's former Regent. Neither side said anything which caused Selene to allow a rare smile to creep across her face. "What are you smiling at?" Viktor hissed under his breath.

"Look at all of you…" she grinned widely "…Kraven and his two thugs, Malachi, Vlad even Chastity, all fierce Vampire warriors yet not a single one of you is pulling the trigger… now why is that?"

"Enlighten us Selene." Amelia asked in boredom.

"You all hate each other, yet you haven't blown each other away yet, that is because all of you are terrified of firing in case one of the others has UV rounds in their guns, well allow me to make things more interesting, neither of Kraven's boys have UV rounds because Kraven would never risk catching friendly fire that can kill him, he would never give Dracula any ammunition that could kill him, because he doesn't trust him. Malachi does not have UV rounds because he would never risk hitting his precious Amelia, and Chastity doesn't have any for the same reason. Me however…UGH!!!" Before Selene could finish her sentence four shots rang out she felt a sting to each of her shoulders, her chest and the top of her head, before anyone had the chance to react a black blur shot across the room delivering a kick to her chest sending her flying back through the smashed third floor window crash landing on the concrete below. All eyes fell on her assailant, as Malachi stood by the smashed window, a smoking pistol in each hand.

"She never shuts up." He spat coldly, before turning to Amelia "Wouldn't you ag…" Now it was Malachi's turn to be interrupted as a claw like fist courtesy of Viktor slammed into the side of his face sending him flying across the room landing at Amelia's feet. Amelia's emerald eyes flashed with rage as she turned her cross bow on Viktor sending a bolt slamming into his chest cavity. From that moment on it was chaos, the beautiful Elder pushed her way past one of Kraven's thugs in order to get to his boss, as she swung her mighty broadsword the former regent barely ducked in time to avoid a swift decapitation. Chastity meanwhile set her sights on one of Kraven's thugs who seeing a wounded Viktor had trained the sight of his automatic weapon on the Elder, she surged forward firing both of her pistols into him, only to be forced back by a kick to the side by the mans comrade, she dropped her guns and leapt to the safety of the ceiling before she became a victim of their rapid fire weapons.

As Kraven continued to dodge Amelia's fury occasionally firing a shot in a futile attempt to keep her away from him, Erika continued to hide in the corner. Vlad however decided to take a more active role in the situation, seeing an opportunity he turned his gun on Viktor as he attempted to remove Amelia's arrow from his chest, the Elder hissed in pain as Vlad's shot connected the Elder was forced back slightly seeing an opportunity Vlad launched himself across the chipped varnish flaw, taking out the stunned Viktor's legs and sending him crashing to the floor "_Hello My Lord!"_ He hissed menacingly as he began to deliver a series of kicks to the fallen Elder. He quickly turned to the scantily clad street walkers that he now called his brides "_Finish him off my dears." _He demanded as he pointed to Malachi.

The two brides immediately obeyed their new master lunging at the fallen chylde whose face now bore Viktor's knuckle marks, they set upon him like attack dogs biting and scratching at the fallen Lord Protector, as they tore into his flesh a single dead brown eye opened as Malachi sat bolt upright. The vampire clicked his neck and knuckles as his attackers continued their viscous onslaught. Finally he shook his head and his autumn brow eye turned emerald, as he stretched and bore his fangs he regarded his attackers with a look of confusion "What the fuck are you two doing?" He asked as if completely unphased by their abilities, more annoyed than in pain he lashed out slapping the blonde across the mouth with the back of his hand sending her crashing to the floor. He quickly leapt to his feet and hissed at the red head sending her scurrying into the corner. He cast a quick glance to Amelia to see she was alright, and then to Chastity who was making easy work of Kraven's men, finally his eyes fell on Vlad who was using his speed to get the better of Viktor, who was still suffering from Amelia's arrow and several bullets.

"Vlad!" Malachi yelled causing the most famous of Vampires to turn to him slightly "You know you really need to teach them women some class."

"_Maybe my third bride will have a positive influence on them."_ Vlad grinned menacingly.

"Oh and who might that lucky lady be?" Malachi mocked him.

Vlad emptied the last of his bullets into Viktor's body before discarding the gun and drawing a large silver knife from his belt, he held the blade at Malachi as he fingered the dragon shaped handle of the blade "Yours." He hissed.

An evil scowl came across Malachi's face as he flexed his arms outwards sending two daggers flying out of his sleeve and into his hands "Why do all of my enemies want a piece of my woman!" He hissed before lunging at Vlad and beginning a fierce blade fight. The ding of silver on silver echoed through the now vandalized room, as the two old rivals fought, Viktor finally got to his feet and shot Vlad a look of contempt "No one dares touch me! Ugh!" The Elder again winced in pain as a dagger shot through his chest.

"Fuck you as well." Malachi spat as he withdrew the dagger from his chest and punched Vlad through the open window to the ground below "No offence My Lord, I'll make you a deal, what ever happens here, stays here." Before Viktor could say anything Malachi dropped from the window landing perfectly in front of Vlad. "Well Vlad… it looks like the legend of Dracula ends here, because your ass is now mine."

"Well you're half right Malachi…" A cold female voice answered him as two cobalt eyes stared at him through the dying night sky "… but his ass is most defiantly mine."

"Shit!" Malachi spat as a throwing star connected with his face. He should known that little trick of his would not be enough to keep her out of the fight, and now he would have to fight for his prize "Okay Selene… lets do this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wounds on his body healed rapidly once the assaults had stopped, Viktor leapt to his feet with an almost supernatural speed, he ignored his sword that had been laying near him he strode defiantly into the fray, his first target one of the mercenaries that Chastity had been fighting, he turned the man round and almost punched through his face, then placing a single hand on the mans skull crunched it like an egg shell. The last man loyal to Kraven came at Viktor with a kick the Elder grabbed it and snapped the limb with a single motion, as the man fell to the ground Viktor grabbed his head and twisted dragging the spine from the body. Viktor made his way across the room to the first of Vlad's brides, he grabbed the blonde by the hair bringing her throat to his mouth, his fangs tore through her pale flesh down to the bone, he quickly pulled backwards tearing her throat from her body sending a crimson mist spraying into the air, incensed by the death of her fellow bride the red head charged at Viktor, he merely swung his right fist into her face, fragmenting the skull so that grey matter was visible. As the final body fell Chastity cautiously made her way to her sires side "My Lord… that was awesome! You took out four of them in like… ten seconds."

"Eight." He corrected her as he regained his sword and looked out of the window.

"You want me to go help Selene take down Vlad?" Chastity asked as she recovered her own sword.

Viktor considered for a moment as he watched Malachi and Selene face each other down over the fallen Dracula. "No." He finally answered her "She has to do this alone. Kraven will be a satisfactory kill."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please…. Please My Lady." Kraven begged as Amelia kicked the gun from his reach and placed a healed combat boot on his chest.

"What is wrong Regent?" She mocked him as she dug her heels into his chest and teased him with her sword "Surely you do not beg for your life… after all your betrayal. At least die with some dignity."

"I can still be of assistance." He choked.

"Oh I am afraid not Kraven." She smiled widely as she held her sword above her head "Now as much as I would like to prolong your suffering I have a bet to win." Amelia savored his pain one last time before bringing her sword down.

"NO!" A voice screamed as an Elvin vampiress with golden blonde hair flew at Amelia landing on her back and dragging her away from Kraven. Amelia struggled to fight her unknown assailant finally flinging her from her back and pinning her to a wall.

"Who dares!" Amelia hissed before tilting her head in a look of realization "Oh…Erika" She whispered sympathetically as she caressed her ivory white cheek "And I used to be so very fond of you, why do you waste your affections on this disgusting specimen."

"I love him!" She spat defiantly as Kraven scurried away.

"Stay where you are!" Amelia hissed as she drove her blade through his leg "Do you want to die child?" She asked sternly as she again pointed her sword at Erika's face.

"No…" Erika whimpered as she began to tremble at the sight of the enraged Elder.

"No What?" Amelia hissed.

"No… My Lady." She wept, a steady stream of tears running down her face.

"Good girl." Amelia whispered softly as she ever so gently wiped the tears from her face "Good girl."

"Please don't kill me." Erika begged as her innocent blue eyes stared into Amelia's emerald gaze.

"Sshhh." Amelia reassured her "I will spare your life… but you have to do one thing for me."

"What?" Erika asked her voice trembling.

"Go." Amelia whispered "Leave this place, forget about Kraven and live out eternity in peace."

Erika looked desperately at the fallen Kraven who tried to avoid her gaze "Kraven I love you." She pleaded "I won't leave."

Kraven closed his eyes and swallowed hard "Go." He told her coldly. "Go now."

"But I love you… don't you love me?"

Kraven paused for a moment, he knew he had always mistreated Erika, siring her after a drunken one night stand, using her whenever Selene had rejected him, and yet she still loved him. "I love you to Erika." He finally spoke "That's why you have to leave, I can die happy if I know you're safe."

"Oh Kraven…" She wept.

"JUST GO!!!" He screamed sending the blonde vampiress scurrying out of the cheap room and disappearing down a corridor.

"That was very noble of you Kraven." Amelia nodded "You could have asked her to stay, to help you."

"She's been through enough." He sighed, as if admitting defeat.

"Tell me, why you told her that you loved her." Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want at least one person to remember me positively."

"Like I said, very noble, but ultimately futile." Amelia again readied her sword and brought it down, only this time her blade was stopped by the blade of another. A slight smile came across Amelia's face, she would recognize that blade anywhere "What are you doing Viktor."

"My dear I have every intention of winning this bet, so step aside and let me claim this kill."

"Do you remember what happened last time we fought my dear Viktor?"

"I was wounded then Amelia, I am not now, and I have an ally here."

"Chastity?" Amelia laughed slightly "The girl is good, but she will not help you against me. Look around you, I have my prey on the ground, your precious Selene is fighting Malachi, who mark my words will get past her and kill Vlad, so you may as well let me claim this kill so we can make it official."

"How about the winner claims the kill?" Viktor asked

"Very well." Amelia nodded "I trust this will not be to the death?"

"Of course not." Viktor nodded.

"Good" Amelia nodded as she drove the point of her sword through Kraven's leg, pinning it to the floor boards, Viktor did the same with the other leg so there was no chance of the cornered Vampire escaping. "Lets make this quick Viktor…" Amelia grinned as she nodded to the rekindled sky "…for morning calls shortly." At that both Elders lunged at each other as Chastity watched on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi found himself pinned to the floor as Selene sat atop his chest and began to pound into his face "Who's better now?!" She mocked him.

"I'm still smarter!" He spat defiantly "Listen."

Selene paused for a moment "I don't hear anything." She dismissed him.

"I know." He grinned "The glorious sound of silence. No screaming, no gunfire they're all dead."

"Why should I care?" Selene demanded.

"Because that means your boy Kraven is probably already dead." He told her with a slight grin. Selene rose from Malachi's chest and studied Vlad as he crawled away "You aint got time to kill him and help Kraven, make your choice darling." After a seconds hesitation she turned her back on Malachi and leapt from the ground back through the open window.

Malachi smiled to himself as he leapt back to his feet and slowly advanced on Vlad "I thought that she would never leave!" He exclaimed "Don't get me wrong, there was a time when I would have enjoyed having Selene straddle me, but right now I just want to have some alone time with you."

He leapt into the air and came crashing down on Vlad's spine causing it to click beneath his weight "Morning's on its way Vlad, this will be Dracula's light night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia and Viktor continued to trade kicks and punches neither one being able to gain an advantage, finally Amelia decided to break their agreement, she struggled free of Viktor and removed her sword from Kraven's leg "Goodbye Kraven." She hissed as she made a third attempt at a death blow. "WAIT!" A voice called out "My Lady, My Lord please… spare his life."

"Selene what is the meaning of this?" Viktor demanded.

"Spare him My Lord… he has much information."

"He dies!" Amelia snapped.

"No!" Selene snapped "My Lord please…" She almost begged Viktor.

"Why?" Viktor demanded.

"Because… because if you do… I'll come back to you, I'll be your daughter once more."

"I hate to interrupt." Chastity spoke up "But we have a problem." Everyone except Selene turned round with an expression of fear, the first golden rays found their way in through the broken window.

"Damn." Amelia spat as both she and Viktor dived for cover. "Where is Malachi?" She asked frantically.

"He's still outside!" Chastity called back "He's with Vlad."

"The boy will be killed!" Viktor spat.

"No…" Amelia smiled "He's protected."

Viktor's eyes widened in anger, if Malachi could survive the mornings rays then he would be able to kill Vlad. "Selene!" He commanded, as his favored chylde ran forward in a desperate attempt to steal the kill from Malachi Amelia lunged at her using all of her Elder strength to deliver a knock out blow to her. As Selene's body hit the deck he eyed Kraven who had also rolled for cover.

"Oh no Viktor!" Amelia goaded him "No one touches him until Malachi brings the Impalers skull and I have won the bet… I have won the bet Viktor."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi let out a laugh that rivaled even the fiercest of Lycan howls as the first morning rays beat down on them, his body was between the Impaler and the sun and within a few seconds smoke began to rise from his body. _"What are you doing?"_ Vlad demanded.

Malachi said nothing, he merely clasped a hand around Vlad's throat and hoisted him up into the air, as Vlad's feet dangled above ground level the Vampire looked down at Malachi whose skin had barely blistered yet "_It can not be!"_ He screamed as his body burst into flames _"Why aren't you burning?!!!" _Malachi allowed a sick smile to creep across his face as he watched his old enemies cheek burst into a puff of smoke, and his screams fill the morning air.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Selene lay unconscious Viktor, Amelia and Chastity listened to the death screams of Vlad Dracula, Amelia allowed a smile to creep across her face, victory was hers, she almost slipped into euphoria as the screams continued "It's like music isn't it Viktor?"

"You haven't won yet!" Chastity snapped as she unsheathed her sword and left the safety of her shelter, she ran sword in hand as she headed for the window, smoke bellowing from her athletic frame.

"CHASTITY NO!!!!!!!!!" Viktor screamed after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi's face had began to blister now, after nearly half a minute burning Vlad was hardly recognizable, Malachi's hand seemed to be protecting his throat allowing his vocal chords to function throughout the ordeal, Malachi's smile grew wider as Vlad's skull burst into flame, as Malachi savored his victory something caught his eye, the gleam of silver in the sunlight, he looked up only to see a burning form plummeting towards them with a sword in hand, before the now severely burned Malachi could react the blade made contact with Vlad's neck, had he been a second slower it would have taken his hand off as well, Malachi watched in shock as Vlad's burning head fell to the floor, then his attention was drawn to the sound of a horrific scream. "Chastity!" He near screamed as he threw his leather trench coat around her burning form in a desperate attempt to shield her from the lethal rays. He flung her in a bundle over his shoulder and leapt to the window, however in his weakened state he could not make it all the way he reached for the broken window frame with his free hand, glass pierced his singed flesh as he to began to emit flames from his body, with one final pull he heaved himself and Chastity back into the room and dragged the smoldering bundle through the room past the sheltering Elders out into the safety of the darkened corridor.

"Blood!" He screamed as he tore his coat from her body. Viktor pushed past him, slicing open his wrist and allowing his life blood to drip onto her horrific burns. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID GIRL!?" Malachi screamed at her as he gently shook her shoulders "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT INTO THE SUN!?"

Chastity wearily opened her blue eyes as her still sizzling flesh slowly began to heal itself "You… you were… going to… make… the kill…" she spoke in a dazed, barely coherent tone.

"What are you talking about?" Malachi demanded.

"When… when I… when I made the cut… when I took… took his head off… he… he was still… screaming… that means… that…I…I made… the kill…"

Malachi's eye widened in horror as he turned to look at Amelia, she quickly averted her eyes as the realization sank in, Chastity was right.

Chastity continued to choke through the pain "…sorry…boss… but… we win."


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 85**

**Arrangements**

As Chastity made her revelation Malachi shook his head and turned to Amelia "Forgive me My Lady…" He asked humbly "…I have failed you."

"Not at all Malachi." Amelia said distantly as she cast her glance to Viktor "Congratulations Lord Viktor."

"I trust there are no hard feelings my dear?" Viktor asked with a slight hint of sympathy.

"Of course not." She replied with an insincere smile.

"It pleases me to hear you say that." Viktor smiled back, however his smile quickly faded as he turned his attention to Malachi and looked at the younger vampire with a menacing scowl "I trust your chylde will abide by the terms of our arrangement… I will not tolerate any insubordination."

Malachi turned to Amelia who gave him a slight nod, "I am yours to command… My Lord." He bowed reluctantly.

"Good!" Viktor exclaimed as he took a moment to survey the room "We will have to stay here for the day, I wish to speak with Amelia alone. You will stay here and watch over Chastity… and have some of your humans clean this mess up."

"Very good My Lord." Malachi bowed "Perhaps the two of you could talk in one of the other rooms while I sort things out here."

"Very good." Amelia nodded as both she and Viktor headed out into the corridor.

"Oh and one more thing!" Malachi called after them "What do I do with this piece of shit?" All eyes in the room fell on the fallen former Regent that lay beaten on the floor, Kraven swallowed hard as the Elders studied him intently "Please say we're going to kill him."

"Of course." Amelia nodded with a smile.

"No!" Viktor snapped "I am in charge now, Selene's wishes will be honored, his life will be spared."

"Are you fucking joking?" Malachi demanded.

"His life will be spared…UNTIL…. Until he has stood trial, that way his death will not be my fault."

"Fair enough." Malachi nodded.

"I am glad that we are in agreement." Viktor nodded as he and Amelia left to discuss matters of importance, leaving Malachi the last man standing, as the last of the burns he sustained faded into nothingness he took a moment to look at the rest of the people in the room. He saw Selene still laid out from Amelia's assault and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Selene!" He called out as he nudged the leather clad Death Dealer with his foot.

Selene's electric blue eyes opened with a start as she shot bolt upright "What happened?" She asked in a startled tone.

"Amelia knocked your ass out." He told her as he held out his hand.

"She's still got it." Selene cringed as she took Malachi's hand and allowed him to pull her up, she suddenly stopped as she tilted her head to look at her ex lover "You shot me again you bastard!"

"Yeah sorry about that." Malachi shrugged.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." She sighed.

"Congratulations are in order" Malachi nodded "However it should be me giving them… you won."

A shot of concern flashed across Selene's face as she nervously scanned the room, breathing a sigh of relief only when she see saw that Kraven was still alive "Viktor killed Vlad?" She enquired.

"Not Viktor." Malachi told her as he turned to face the squirming girl who was slowly healing on a sofa, very slowly healing.

"Chastity killed Vlad?" Selene spat in disbelief "Damn! What's happening with Kraven?"

"Lord Viktor in his wisdom has decreed that the former Regent will stand trial for his crimes. If that's alright with you."

"It's fine." She nodded "At least he won't be killed in cold blood."

"Can I trust you to watch him while I see to Chastity?"

"Of course you can!" Selene spat "I'm not some naive love struck teenager."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well you're certainly full of surprises aren't you?" Malachi sighed as he perched himself on the edge of the couch that he had laid Chastity on "How are you feeling?" He asked the younger vampire sympathetically.

"It… still hurts." She choked

"You were almost totally exposed to the sun; it's going to take you a while to heal. Jesus Chastity what the fuck were you thinking?"

"Are… you mad… at me?" She asked with a tear in her eye.

"Yes!" Malachi exclaimed, causing her to flinch a little "But I'm also very proud of you."

"Thank you…" She whispered as she brought her hand to his in an attempt to gain some resemblance of comfort despite her pain. "Stay with me boss… please."

"I'm not going anywhere kid." Malachi assured her as he leaned over her frail form and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead "Don't ever do anything like that again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what happens now?" Kraven asked as Selene stood guard over him.

"You stand trial." Selene told him coldly "You ordered the assassination of the Council, you ordered the assassination of an Elder, that won't be forgiven."

"They'll kill me Selene." Kraven told her gravely "Malachi will insist on it."

"You're probably right." Selene nodded "But at least this way you get a chance to say your piece, justify your actions… you have a chance to die like a man… the man you were all those years ago, before the power, before the betrayal."

"I love you Selene, I always have." He told her honestly as he leant back against a wall.

"I know." She whispered

"Is there… was there any part of you that felt the same… ever?" Selene merely shrugged and turned away slightly "Selene they're going to kill me, just be honest for once, did you ever love me."

Selene swallowed hard as she attempted to maintain her composure "I loved Michael." She finally answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nice place." Amelia sneered as she and Viktor crossed into the threshold of another of the hotels rooms, she took a brief look around before perching cross legged on the foot of the bed. Viktor looked equally unimpressed as he followed her through the door and sat in a torn and stained armchair. "So…" Amelia began as she and Viktor sat facing each other.

"So…" Viktor replied.

"I trust you wish to begin your reign as soon as possible?"

"You trust correct my dear." Viktor nodded.

"Very well." Amelia nodded, her stone faced expression disguising the bitter disappointment she felt. "I have some requests, consider them my final orders."

"Continue." Viktor nodded curiously.

"Malachi is to be allowed to handle my affairs in his own way, your involvement in the New World will be minimal." She told him sternly.

"I am willing to honor that." Viktor assured her "However he will have to concede to regular inspections so that I know our people are being properly ruled."

"Acceptable." Amelia nodded "I would also ask that you allow Malachi to administer Kraven's punishment."

"My pleasure." Viktor smiled widely "Anything else?"

"Malachi and Selene are to be treated as equals, she is to be given no more power than he."

"Naturally." Viktor agreed immediately "And when my reign has expired I will expect you to do the same."

"Naturally." Amelia replied with a faint smile. "I assume you have some requests of your own?"

"I do." Viktor sighed "First and foremost you will slumber at Ördögház, not in New York."

"If I must." Amelia conceded "What else?"

"The remnants of the Abominations must be dealt with." Viktor spat.

"That may be a problem." Amelia sighed "Malachi's human… Trinity has taken a hybrid as a pet, and from what I hear she has become most fond of it."

"Why would this affect me?" Viktor demanded.

"Because Malachi spoils the girl, he will not take away something she cares about. We kill the rest of them and let Malachi keep a close eye on the last one. We used to use the Lycans as slave labour, this is no different, its not like it is infectious."

"Give me strength!" Viktor exclaimed "Very well, I will allow the female to live, but the rest of them must die!"

"No argument from me." Amelia nodded. "Anything else?"

"Those mercenaries that Malachi employs, they are an unnecessary expense, I will not allow any more of our finances to be wasted on a private force that is not loyal to me!"

"Malachi will not be happy with that." Amelia told him plainly.

"I do not care." Viktor sneered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Night had fallen an the Elders had gone their separate ways, as an eerie breeze encircled Malachi's London home the heavy iron gates creaked open. A small entourage of mercenaries gathered on the gravel driveway as a single black four by four emblazed with the logo of Ziodex Industries came to a rolling stop, as it did two large suited men, humans, got out of the car and opened both rear doors, allowing Amelia and Malachi to exit the vehicle; both Vampires battle dress was torn and neither looked particularly happy.

"My Lord, My Lady." One of the mercenaries bowed as his companions opened the large oak doors to the London mansion. "Are you alright?"

Neither one of them said anything as they brushed past the mercenaries into the reception area of the house, where a single figure awaited their arrival "You've been gone all day." A usually musical voice greeted Malachi in an uncharacteristically hollow tone "No phone call, no nothing… I was worried to death."

"I'm sorry angel." He told the beautiful creature of the night who looked upon him with puppy dog eyes "But it's been a long day."

"What happened?" She asked with a slight pout.

"I will tell you both when I have got cleaned up." Amelia answered the girl "We have much to discuss, Malachi I suggest you clean up as well, I will meet you in your office in half an hour."

"Of course My Lady." Malachi bowed as his mistress turned to take her leave, ascending up the magnificent marble staircase.

Nina waited patiently until Amelia had disappeared from sight before turning back to Malachi "What happened My Love?" She asked softly as she held herself against his body, she paused for a moment before she began to sniff his skin, the visible damage had long since faded, however she could sense there was something wrong, tip-toeing slightly she sniffed his cheek and neck "You've been out in the sun." She pouted slightly as she nuzzled her head into his chest "Are you okay?"

Malachi said nothing at first he merely answered her question with a slight nod "Get your stuff together." He told her with a sigh "We're going back to New York."

The youthful Princess pulled away slightly visibly shocked "You lost?" She near whispered.

"Yeah." Malachi nodded "I lost."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat bolt upright in Malachi's chair, she was relieved to be cleaned up from the battle, a warm soapy shower was perfect for cleansing her beautiful ivory form of the dried blood and dirt that inevitably came from violence. She was also relieved that her skin could finally breathe again, gone was that hideous leather suit, she did not know how the women that made up the Death Dealers ranks did it everyday, she much preferred the gentle kiss of silk of her sleeveless lilac gown to the restrictive cruelty of leather. She glanced across Malachi's desk to the two Vampires that sat before her, Nina, the beautiful young Princess looked as elegant as ever, not even a crisis could spoil her charm. She was pleased to see that Malachi had also cleaned himself up, he did not wear a full suit, just a black open collared shirt and a pair of matching trousers, she could tell he to had just stepped out of the shower, as his raven hair was still damp and clinging to his forehead a little, she could also tell that he was nervous as he kept playing with his shades, Nina was nervous as well, her incessant tapping of her finger nails on the arm of her chair was becoming most annoying, she was almost amused how they both acted like children about to be told off by a school master as they waited for her to speak, still so young she laughed mentally, perhaps it was time to put them out of their misery. "I am sure Malachi has made you aware that He and I lost the wager we had with Viktor and his chyldren."

"Yes My Lady." Nina bowed humbly "I still can't believe that Chastity dealt the killing blow."

"Yes quite." Amelia sighed "How is she anyway?"

"In agony." Malachi answered swiftly "But she'll be fine, she and Viktor are at Ziodex."

"What security does Lord Viktor have there?" Amelia asked intently.

"There's a small team of Ziodex guards there, and my men released Viktor's Death Dealers… plus Selene of course."

"Very good." Amelia nodded "Then I suppose it is time for me tell you where we go from here."

"Thank you My Lady." They said in unison.

"As you know I have spent all day discussing the arrangements with Viktor, and although I am well aware that you will not be happy with most of them they are not up for discussion so do not even think about interrupting me. Firstly, I slumber at Ördögház. Secondly, Viktor has the rights to carry out regular inspections of My Estate while you rule in my place. Thirdly you and Selene will be equals, that means no grabbing for power. Fourthly, you will assist Viktor in rebuilding a new Death Dealer legion to recoup our losses "Fifthly, the Hybirds will be exterminated…"

"Absolutely not." Malachi interrupted "I don't care what Viktor's orders are I will not take Trinity's pet from her, it will upset her too much."

"If you would let me finish!" Amelia said sternly "I have convinced Viktor to spare the female, if you will see to it that the others are put to death."

Malachi cast a quick glance to Nina "It doesn't seem right Malachi." She told him her voice full of sympathy.

Malachi let out a deep sigh before turning his attention back to Amelia "Tell Lord Viktor that I am his to command."

"Thank you." Amelia nodded "However there is one more concession to make…"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." Malachi told her suspiciously.

"Your team, those mercenaries…" Amelia continued "…they will no longer be an acceptable expense, they are to be disbanded."

"No way!" Nina exclaimed.

"Malachi calm her down." Amelia spoke softly.

"The hell with that!" Nina exclaimed "Those men have looked after me for more than sixteen years! There is no way I am going to stand back and watch them disband, not after every thing they have done for us! They have bled for us! Hell Alex, and Caleb…" Nina paused for a moment to hold back a tear "… and Casper… they died for us. You are not taking them away."

"Malachi, tell her." Amelia ordered.

"No!" Malachi said defiantly "I have fought side by side with those men, they're the best we have. It would be a dishonor to disband them. Besides the request is irrelevant, they've fought side by side for more than four hundred years, they're like brothers, they would go to war before they disbanded."

"Well you are going to have to think of something." Amelia snapped.

Malachi paused for a moment, lost in thought as Nina and Amelia continued to argue the point, suddenly it occurred to him, a way out "Very well." He answered "I'll disband the unit."

"What!" Nina snapped

"Trust me." He whispered with a sly smile and a wink. "So tell me My Lady, is there any good news for us?"

"Now that you mention it…" Amelia grinned slightly "…I have convinced Viktor to allow you to preside over Kraven's trial and administer judgment."

"Oh that is beautiful." Malachi smiled widely

"I thought that would please you."

"So when do I return to New York?" Malachi asked his sire.

"As soon as the ceremony has been performed." Amelia answered in a slightly sorrowful tone "As soon as I slumber."

"Which is?" Malachi swallowed hard.

"One week from tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia left Malachi's office followed by a hand maiden leaving Malachi and Nina alone, however before either of them could shut the door a single figure crossed the threshold "I think we need to talk boss." The man told him.

"Not now Taven!" Malachi dismissed him angrily.

The mercenary said nothing he merely stood aside as another mercenary came into the office, and then another, until finally Malachi was face to face with all nine members of the mercenary unit that had sworn loyalty to him "Now boss." Taven asserted himself.

"Very well." Malachi said with a slight laugh before turning to Nina "Angel would you excuse us a moment please?"

"Are you going to be okay?" The petit Princess asked nervously.

"I reckon so." He nodded simply "Stand aside for your Princess." The nine men parted like the Red Sea and stood to attention as their fairy like Princess glided past them "Close the door Michael." Malachi told one of the mercenaries as Nina disappeared from sight. "Now gentlemen, what seems to be your grievance?"

"Well boss…" Taven answered him "…we're a little unsure where we stand."

"So you're speaking for the boys." Malachi grinned "Funny Leon, after Casper died I thought it would be you who took charge."

"Boss when we came here you said it would be a clean break, away from all that shit we left behind with the Elders. Now boss I was under the impression that this place would be a safe haven, I brought my woman here boss, we all did… so what happens now that Viktor is in charge?"

Malachi took a deep breath "Well… I go back to New York and act as Amelia's Regent, Viktor rules from Ördögház."

"And what about us?" Leon called out.

"Well I'm glad you mentioned that." Malachi cringed slightly "Lord Viktor in his infinite wisdom has decreed that the Death Dealers are to be rebuilt to the strength they once were, as such the existence of your unit will be nothing but an inconvenience. Therefore you have no choice but to disband."

"You are joking…" Taven laughed.

"It's out of my hands gentlemen, Viktor has decreed that not a single penny of the Coven's money be spent on you, nor will any other Vampire House do business with you… similarly any Human Government allied with either Coven will not do business with you, Gentlemen your unit can no longer exist."

"We will go to war before that happens!" Leon hissed, as his fangs became visible.

"Are you really going to turn your backs on us!?" Taven demanded.

"No." Malachi said shaking his head.

"So you'll fight with us?" Leon asked.

"No." Malachi again told them.

"Then what the fuck are you going to do boss?"

Malachi smiled at all of them "You've been doing this for a long time right boys? Now you are the best there is, and seeing as I've been paying for you for more than two years, and Nina paid for you for fourteen years before that, I know for a fact that you're not cheap… you boys have earned more money than you could ever hope to spend."

"What's your point?" Leon spat.

"Well gentlemen… I am not allowed to pay you…"

"So what we work for free?" Michael interrupted.

"As much as I would like that Michael it is not really an option, as Viktor has ordered your unit to disband. However there is another option."

"Lets hear it."

"I am soon to be Regent." Malachi exclaimed "I am going to need a court. Now I can't keep you around as Mercenaries or Soldiers, and I know full well you would not be willing to incorporate yourself into the Death Dealers. So… how would all of you feel about coming back to New York and being my advisors?" Malachi proposed.

"Advisors?" A few of the men spat in unison.

"More than that…" Malachi nodded "…when I'm Regent think of me as King Arthur, which will make you my Knights of the Round Table. What do you say gentlemen? An Order of Vampire Knights, loyal to me, you would have all the responsibilities of a noble, a Death Dealer and a Council Member, of Course you will not be paid for this however you will have power and prestige that you could have only dreamed of before."

"An order of Knights." Taven nodded "And does this Order have a name?"

Malachi paused to ponder for a moment "The Knights of the Order… of Casper." He said with a smile.

"Won't this piss off Viktor?" Leon asked.

"Oh yes." Malachi grinned.

One by one the mercenaries dropped to a knee "Lord Malachi." They each bowed in turn, until only Taven remained standing "No my brothers." He said shaking his head "No Lord Malachi… Regent Malachi." He smiled before he too dropped to a knee.

"Well then gentlemen…" Malachi grinned as he surveyed his new order "Arise… Arise a Knight."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

In a more comfortable part of the mansion the beautiful Princess that had just left her lover in his office lays sprawled out on a luxurious couch, relieved that he has once again come back to her. Her eyes divert as she hears the door creak open, only to reveal a most welcome visitor. "Hey." She smiled sweetly.

"Hey." A petit flame haired lycan replied as she entered the room and perched herself on the edge of the couch. "So, back to New York then?"

"Yeah…" Nina replied "…but not before we visit Budapest."

"On the move again." Abigail sighed wearily "Why do I do it Nina, why do I insist on spending my life with people who despise me? I should go back to my own people, try and find some Lycans."

Nina sat up on the couch with wide eyes "You… you mean you're thinking of leaving… but you're my best friend." She whimpered slightly as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"And you're mine." Abigail smiled softly "Nina… am I anything more than a pet to you?"

"Of course you are." Nina pleaded "What's all this about?"

"I miss my life before, I was treated like a Princess at my plantation, and here I'm nothing but your property."

"Abigail, when Amelia slumbers Malachi will be the Regent, I know he doesn't show it and I know you don't want it but he's very fond of you."

"What does that mean?" Abigail asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What this means Abigail…" A cold English accent asked her as Malachi entered the room "… is that although I am Lord Viktor's loyal servant… and believe me I am" He told her with an insincere smile "However I am a cautious man by nature Abigail, Viktor has already ordered me to disband my men, there may come a time in the future when I need back up."

"What sort of back up?" Abigail asked

"Lycan back up." Malachi stated coldly

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What I am saying is if you come back to New York with us, I'll let you build a small Lycan force, and found A Lycan community."

"You mean to say you would let Lycan live freely in The New World without fear of persecution, after everything you've done, the Massacres in Europe and New Orleans? Why"

"Because while Viktor is going to insist on starting a war, I'll nurture the Lycans, and thus My Coven will grow strong because it is unchallenged."

"What makes you think I won't send my legion to kill you?" Abigail grinned slightly

"I don't know." Malachi shrugged "It'll make life more interesting though."

"So what do you say Princess?" Malachi asked the red head.

Abigail cast a glance to Nina who nodded eagerly "You have yourself an alliance Regent Malachi."


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 86**

**Malachi's Interlude**

He had not been here for decades, yet it was as if he had never left. The night was a bitterly cold and unforgiving one; he thought back to the wretched existence that had been his childhood, some of the only moments of comfort he had known had come from this place. And now he finds himself back in this place, taking the handle of his walking cane he smashes through an old rusty padlock sending the locking device and its ancient chain falling to the floor, the howling wind momentarily drowned out by the sound of an old rusty gate being forced open, the ancient gate now covered in ivy leads to the most macabre of locations. In the shadow of a dilapidated church the young looking Vampire finds himself facing a walled garden, overgrown with weeds, it's gargantuan oak trees untended for years, and grass so high it reaches the large mans knees. However this is a far cry from the ornamental gardens of Amelia's Estate, this is a garden of the dead. The man navigates the forgotten headstones and mausoleums and he makes his way through the unlit cemetery, many of the inscriptions had been worn away as the headstones crumble. He had not been here for decades yet he knew exactly where he was going, in the furthest corner of this neglected place of rest he stops in front of the most humble of monuments, a simple granite headstone, bending down the man sets his cane aside as he scrapes away the weeds, moss and ivy that had covered this stone. Like so many others in this place the inscription had all but worn away, invisible to human eyes… but not Vampire eyes, to the large youthful looking man the inscription is perfectly clear, it reads _RIP, Mary Davenport. _

"Hello Mother." The man speaks coldly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I know I haven't been here for a long time, I've had a lot on… not that that's an excuse. I've met someone mother, we've been together for some time, her names Nina, I'd like to think you'd like her, but I don't know… I don't really know anything about you do I? I've been through a lot… I died a while ago, but alas they brought me back, I don't remember if anything happened afterwards… you know like an afterlife, if there was I'd like to think we met maybe, but I…" Malachi found himself stopped mid sentence as he turned his head to look over his shoulder slightly "It's been twenty nine years and not once have you ever been able to sneak up on me, what makes you think you'll be able to now?"

"I don't know." A soft musical voice answered him from the shadows "I figured maybe I'll surprise you one day. Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"No." Malachi told her, shaking his head slightly "Stay."

A beautiful petit form emerged from the shadows carrying a small bouquet of flowers; her doll like form stopped at the side of her lover as she bent down and placed the flowers next to the headstone. "You don't talk about her much." Nina sighed as she turned to face Malachi, her hair blowing vigorously in the violent London wind.

"Not much to say is there?" Malachi shrugged as he removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around Nina's shoulders.

"Well there must be something to say." She gently encouraged him "Otherwise you wouldn't be here. So come on, what's on your mind? You know you can tell me anything."

"She died in childbirth." Malachi told her after a moments hesitation.

"I know." Nina nodded sympathetically as she rested a hand on his arm.

"She died bringing me into the world; she died so I could live. Do you think I'm the legacy she preyed for as she gave her life for mine?"

"Of course." Nina nodded as she took his massive hand in hers.

"Really?" Malachi laughed slightly "You think she preyed for a murderer, a thug, a man who has pretty much presided over the decimation of two races?"

Nina turned Malachi around so that she could look him directly in the eye "Now you listen to me…" She spoke firmly "…you are a leader, you have the well being of an entire race on your shoulders, we are a part of a dynasty that has ruled for a millennia, we don't just rule the Vampires, all those thousands of people who work for Ziodex depend on us… you do what any leader has to do. Okay?"

"Yeah…" Malachi nodded "… don't pay any attention to me, I'm just talking shit. You all ready to leave?"

"All set." She smiled.

"Good." Malachi nodded "I want you at the ceremony in Budapest, I want you to be there to make sure Viktor does everything by the book."

"Not a problem." Nina nodded "Have you made all the security arrangements?"

"Of course." He confirmed "Me and four of the boys will accompany Amelia to Budapest, you'll be coming with us. I've already asked Akio to take an advanced party of Death Dealers to meet us there."

"So we're all ready then?"

"Looks like it?" Malachi grinned slightly.

"Do you want to stay here a while longer?" Nina asked gently.

"No." Malachi told her shaking his head slightly and offering her his arm "There's no point in living in the past now is there?" Malachi asked as he bent down to pick up his cane, kissing the top of the headstone as he did "Goodbye Mother."


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 87**

**A Return to Normality **

"_The world I awoke to was infinitely different to the world I left behind. When the blood of my former envoy rejuvenated me I was elated to discover that my beloved Malachi had been brought back from the cold clutches of death. Yet despite my elation so much had changed during my brief slumber. Nina, the Princess I left to rule in my place had earned us much wealth and new alliances with the humans, however this new success had come with a price, our Ancient enemy the Lycans had grown more powerful under the leadership of the very Lycan with whom I signed a peace treaty. With Lucian finally removed from power the personal nature of our ancient blood feud was gone, now it was all business. Following in our own footsteps, Lucian's successor his once loyal General Andre had not only inherited the European Estates that I had bequeathed him, but had also been able to build a powerbase in the New World right under our noses. It is here then that our world changed, for the first time in centuries we found ourselves on the losing end of the war, the Princess I left on the Throne was unable to quell this Lycan incursion, just one of the many reasons I thank my lost deities that she was able to restore Malachi to his immortality. When I first laid eyes on Nina all those years ago I would never had imagined how influential she would have been. Not only did she catch the eye of my beloved chylde, but it appeared that Andre the leader of the Lycan hoard was also captivated by her bewitching charm. It is here then that my problems began, Malachi in his rage lay waste to the Lycans of Europe, in an attempt to recruit the Hybrid and his murderer, his war quickly found its way back to the New World, and though he was successful in his efforts to get Nina back he had killed Andre while doing so. Andre's chief adjutant, a Lycan named Owen installed a puppet ruler to govern the Lycan clan. It appeared we were on the verge of all out war, especially when the assassination of the Hybrid was revealed… I must confess I thought there was a chance we would be defeated, however my fears vanished the instant I discovered Viktor was alive and well… if only I knew then what I knew now, in his effort to reassert his dominance over our blood line he had recruited a fowl creature to do his bidding… a treacherous Lycan named Dracon, and in doing so he signed the death warrant of my most ancient friend, my Viceroy, my dearest Eli, and then he set his sights on my beloved Chylde, yet he would not be so easily dispatched, in my name he waged a civil war against Viktor, splitting the last of our kind again… I must confess I honestly believed that this split would be permanent… and then the Hybrids came. In his desperate attempt to quell the infestation Malachi again reached out to Viktor, and thus the Covens fate became entwined again, so much so that Malachi decided he would leave my side and found his own house, I had not felt pain like that since Dimitri revealed his death to me. However that would not be the end of our journey together, it would appear that Nina's love was not the only force capable of bringing someone back from the dead, Kraven had also been restored and with him came a wave of destruction that once again set myself and Viktor in competition with each other, alas this was not a competition that I would win as I now find myself on this train hurtling towards my ancient resting place with only hours separating me from a century of slumber, my only regret is that…"_ A light knocking on the door brought Amelia out of her thoughts, with a deep breath she set down the silver pen and velvet bound diary on a glass table "Enter." She called out.

"Good evening My Lady." Malachi bowed

"Good evening Malachi." She smiled at him, as the handsome Vampire stood in her doorway, he wore suit of Velvet, black as pitch, a matching waist coat and tail coat sandwiched his red silk shirt and tie, Amelia could see the faint shine of a single emerald eye beneath a pair of sunglasses "Please come in." She motioned.

"Thank you." He nodded as he stood awkwardly, fidgeting with the handle of his walking cane.

"Will you not sit with me a while?" Amelia asked gently as she picked up a bottle of red wine that rested in front of her "Have a glass of wine perhaps?"

Malachi rested his cane against the wall of Amelia's carriage and took the seat opposite his sire "Déjà vu." He scoffed slightly as he accepted the cut crystal glass Amelia offered him.

Amelia allowed herself to laugh a little "Let us hope that this train journey is not as eventful as our last one."

"I can assure you it will not be." Malachi said in a confident tone as a bright light illuminated the carriage.

"That thing is driving me insane!" Amelia hissed as the light was accompanied by a thundering sound "Is that really absolutely necessary."

"I am afraid so My Lady." Malachi nodded as he cast his glance out of the window to the helicopter that traveled along with the train "That thing has a fifty caliber Machine gun mounted to it, the four guys I've got with me are on full alert… as am I, the train driver is a human, ex-special forces, there are Ziodex Security guards at every station and crossing between here and Ördögház, Selene and a team of her Death Dealers will meet us from the station… and just to be sure I've had Akio bring over some of our Death Dealers in advance."

"Well…" Amelia began with a raised eyebrow "…you have certainly taken every precaution, but do you not think bringing Akio over is a bit much? I am sure entrusting my safety to Selene is an acceptable risk."

Malachi hesitated for a moment as he looked deep into his sires eyes "When it comes to your safety, no risk is acceptable."

Amelia swallowed the lump that had just formed in her throat as she reached across the small table and squeezed his hand "Thank you." She whispered.

"You know it's not too late." Malachi told her "Forget about Viktor and the chain, lets go back to New York, we've still got Ziodex, in a few years the Old World will be begging to join us again."

"No Malachi…" She sighed as she rose from her seat and walked to window "This is how our people have survived for fourteen centuries… The chain is necessary."

"I don't want you to go back into the ground Amelia." Malachi told her straight "Not just because I'll miss you, but I'm not fit to rule in your place."

"That is nonsense!" Amelia chastised him "I've been preparing you for this day since the moment I turned you. You and you alone have the strength to rule my coven in my absence. Is that understood?"

"Of course My Lady." Malachi bowed. "Shall I go and make sure everything is on schedule?"

"No!" Amelia replied instantly. "Please do not go. Malachi will you hold me please?"

"My Lady?"

"I am going to slumber for one hundred years Malachi, we will not lay eyes on each other for a century, does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course." He breathed heavily.

Amelia turned to face him her eyes welling up with tears "Then hold me… I know that Nina is in the next carriage, but she has you for all eternity… just let me have you for these few minutes."

Amelia watched as a single tear flowed from beneath Malachi's glasses, the loyal chylde nodded silently as he leant back in his chair and opened his arms wide to her. The Elder forgetting all sense of protocol hurried over to him, and placed herself in his lap, burying her head in his chest and flinging her arms around his neck. Malachi enveloped the Elders slender form in his own embrace and held her tight. The pair remained still and silent, as if they were frozen in time, in a way they were. Their embrace lasted several minutes, until Amelia pulled away slightly, her makeup was run, as her tears stained her ivory white skin, she gently cupped Malachi's face in her hands and began to trace his features with a finger, as if she were trying to construct the perfect mental image of him. Finally her tracing gave way to a gentle caress as she studied his face intently, both remained silent, there were no words for such a moment. Amelia ravaged by the most ironic mix of comfort and pain closed her eyes and leant forward, her soft silky lips pursed quickly found the lips of her chylde. Their contact lasted less than a second before she pulled away again and rested her head on his chest, less than a second yet he still tasted exactly as he had more that a century ago. She let out a contented sigh, that one second was all she had longed for in more than a hundred years. Malachi said nothing as his sire relaxed against him, emotional displays had never been his strong point, he just sat there and let Amelia rest against him, her head on his chest, and her hand gripping his sleeve slightly, while all the while her taste danced across his lips. "How I will miss you." She finally whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At a rarely used train station on the outskirts of Budapest a dozen armed men and women stand to attention as the heavy downpour of rain bounces off of the muzzles of their MP5's. Any passers by would be shocked at this sight, these armed individuals were clearly not police, nor were they any army unit anyone had ever seen before; they wore long leather trench coats, adorned with straps and buckles, their skin as pale as a winters frost, and their teeth sharp as fangs. But it was their eyes that were the truly amazing thing about them, a dozen pairs of cobalt eyes shining through the Budapest downpour. It was a good thing that this station did not gat many passers by, for tonight it was under the guard of Death Dealers. Just ahead of the formation stand two more figures, their eyes the same shade as their comrades, one of them, a male was dressed in the same manner as the others. He was of Japanese origin, tall, his hair tied in a pony tail, he had a confident, almost arrogant demeanor about him, something that irritated the second figure greatly. She was dressed slightly different, her perfect physique clad neck to toe in black leather, the coat she wore was not as heavy or bulky as the others, she took a deep breath as the rain fell upon her, she loved the rain.

"How can you be enjoying this weather?" The Japanese Death Dealer asked her.

"I guess I'm not as delicate as you are Akio." She spoke in a cold English accent.

"That sounds like hostility to me Selene." He said sarcastically.

"That's because I'm still not completely sure why you are here." She told him as she studied him with suspicious eyes.

"I told you Selene, me and my guys are here to make sure you and your guys don't fuck things up."

"Watch who you're talking to Akio." Selene told him menacingly "Or have you forgotten that I outrank you?"

"Of course not Madam Regent." Akio laughed "But may I remind you that I am the Captain of Amelia's Death Dealers, so until she Slumbers and Malachi orders me to stand down, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Aren't I the lucky one?" She sighed before snapping her head around to find the horizon, the Death Dealer standing next to her did the same as a speck of light became visible in the distance. "Here we go." The speck of light became closer and closer as the roar of the trains engine grew to accompany it. Finally the hulking black juggernaut that was Amelia's train pulled into the station, the rain bouncing off of its armored shell like machine gun fire. Selene turned and nodded to Akio as Death Dealers began to scurry about behind them. Akio, the Captain of Amelia's Death Dealers produced a flashlight from his pocket, and aiming it towards one of the carriage windows clicked it on and off four times, and awaited his response.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She is so relieved when the train finally comes to a stop, the picturesque princess with skin as white as snow had been terrified that something would go wrong. She rose from her seat, a comfortable plush couch and stretched slightly. She wore an elegant well fitted evening dress, made of the finest black satin, the dress was strapless revealing her beautiful neck shoulders and cleavage; she wraps a black shawl around herself as her raven black hair becomes lost in the garment. "Are you ready gentlemen?" She asks, her delicate voice like music.

"Yes Princess." One of the men with her bows "Should I get Lord Malachi?"

"No." She said shaking her head "He knows we're here, Taven if you would be so kind."

On her command one of the former mercenaries walked to the carriage window and removed a flashlight from his pocket, he waited for a moment until he saw four flashes from another flashlight "Okay let's do this." He nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the window of her private carriage, Amelia and Malachi stand side by side as the train comes to a stop. "This is it then." Amelia said with a false smile as she turned away from the rain soaked window.

"I guess so." Malachi nodded.

"How do I look?" Amelia asked as she stood before Malachi wearing a floor length golden evening gown made from silk so delicate that the beautiful garment was nothing more than a second skin. The thin silk clung to her body, perfectly complementing her magnificent figure, the gown tied behind Amelia's neck with a small silk ribbon exposing her arms and shoulders. She wore the same gold choker she had worn to the last Awakening ceremony, she only hoped that it would bring her more luck this time.

"Radiant." Malachi told her.

"Well we best not keep them waiting." Amelia nodded with a sigh "Shall we?"

Malachi walked to the door of the carriage and held it open for her, and then standing aside he allowed her to pass him and enter the main body of the train. As the Elders form became visible everyone in the carriage stood to greet her.

"You look beautiful My Lady." Nina greeted her with a curtsey.

"As do you Princess." Amelia replied coldly as she made her way towards the carriage door flanked by Malachi. Nina to took up a flanking position as Taven opened the door for the assembled party. As the carriage door opened a fine spray of rain refreshed the Vampires, Amelia took a moment to savor the night air before fixing her gaze on Selene and Akio, both of whom dropped to a knee.

"Welcome Elder." A soaked Selene spoke humbly as she rose from the wet concrete floor. "We have cars waiting to take you to Ördögház." As Selene finished her sentence several Death Dealers rushed forwards with umbrellas and held them by the door of the carriage. Amelia merely nodded as she stepped from the shelter of the train into the improvised shelter that the Death Dealers had provided for them. Selene and Akio lead the party to the waiting limousines, Amelia, Nina and Malachi were protected from the downpour, where as Malachi's former mercenaries were forced to hurry behind and face the elements.

"Hey Malachi!" Leon called out "I thought we were supposed to be knights now… surely we get better treatment than this?"

"Suck it up."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The ride to Ördögház had not taken long, fortunately the limousine had pulled into an indoor garage so they would not have to get wet again. Akio and another Death Dealer opened the rear doors of the limousine, allowing Amelia, Malachi, Nina and Selene to exit, there was of course a red carpet waiting for them. As the assembled party made their way into the main wing of the house, Viktor, Chastity and a gathering of nobles were there to meet them. When Amelia came into sight the Vampires gathered around Viktor dropped to a knee, as Viktor came into sight Malachi and his party also took a knee so that only the Elders remained standing. "Amelia!" Viktor exclaimed as he walked towards her with open arms "It warms my heart to have you in this house again."

"Hhhm Yes Viktor." Amelia replied as she half heartedly returned his embrace and exchanged a kiss with him "It warms my heart also."

"Come now my dear, you have much to prepare for. I will have some hand maidens attend you."

"That is most generous of you Lord Viktor." Amelia nodded "I will take my leave of you now."

"As you wish." Viktor smiled.

"You want me to come with?" Malachi asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"That will not be necessary." Amelia smiled gratefully "But I am sure that I am quite safe here. Right Lord Viktor?"

"Of course." Viktor bowed.

"Call me if you need anything." Malachi said sternly.

"Stop worrying." Amelia grinned as she walked past him to join the hand maidens that Viktor had set aside for her.

"Would you like me to assist you in your preparations My Lady?" Nina asked humbly, Amelia said nothing as she cast her gaze upon the youthful Princess, she simply nodded indicating for Nina to follow her.

"My Lord." Malachi bowed as Viktor stared him down.

"What are they doing here?!" Viktor hissed as he pointed at the four men standing behind Malachi "I ordered that team to disband!"

"And I followed that order My Lord." Malachi smiled slightly "These men are no longer an assembled unit, nor are they under the employ of the Covens. They are merely here as observers to this historical event, as is their right as Knights of the Order of Casper."

"Knights!" Viktor spat "Knights? Of course they are Knights… and the Order of Casper, that most ancient of Vampire traditions."

"It may not be an old tradition my Lord, but that does not mean that it's not a good one."

"You are not nearly as stupid as you look, are you boy?" Viktor laughed heartily. "Prepare your people boy, the ceremony is approaching. Selene."

"What?" She replied impatiently.

"Go and put something elegant on, this is indeed a historic occasion."

"Of course My Lord." She answered sarcastically before heading off towards her chambers.

"Right.,," Malachi began as he turned to face Akio "…I want a word with you and your boys in a minute, I figure its about time they were given their new assignment."

"Yes sir." Akio stood to attention "I'll find us somewhere more private."

"Very good." Malachi nodded.

"And what new assignment would this be then boss?" Chastity asked as she slinked towards him mischievously.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear." Malachi grinned.

"Ah, you're going to keep me waiting aren't you?" She sulked a little "Fair enough, how do I look?"

Malachi took a moment to take in her long, slender and athletic body adorned in a full length black evening gown, her dark brown hair tied up in a bun, with her ever present sword still strapped to her side with a black ribbon "You look beautiful." He nodded proudly "Very elegant. Will you be at the ceremony."

"Hell yeah." She exclaimed holding out a fist "London represent."

"Nice one." Malachi nodded as he tapped her fist with his own "Now if you'll excuse me my dear I have to go and talk to some Death Dealers."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akio lead his Death Dealers and Malachi's knights through the maze of corridors that comprised Viktor's mansion, it had been more than a century since he last walked these halls, however some things never changed. As they made their way through the corridors the warriors received many cold, and hostile looks from the Death Dealers in Viktor's coven, although these men had been comrades for centuries, following the civil war in New York these men had turned on each other. The Death Dealers had been through a lot since the Hungarian Incident, the battle at Lucian's den, the massacre that Markus had brought upon, the battle of New Orleans, the civil war in New York… the Hybrids. The once mighty legion had been reduced to a couple of hundred, the majority of which had followed Viktor back to the Old World, it was fair to say that hostility was high. Leon, one of Malachi's knights, one of the original four mercenaries that Duval had brought to New York broke ranks and headed to the front of their gathering "Hey Akio." He whispered to the Death Dealer captain.

"What?" He asked coldly

"You get the impression we're not welcome here?" Leon asked as he nodded towards the menacing stares of a group of Death Dealers.

"I had noticed."

"Look I know our teams have had problems in the past, but it seems stupid for the seven of you and the four of us to be at each others throat, especially as we got more than a hundred and thirty Death Dealers pissed off at us. So what do you say man… truce?"

Akio stopped to consider for a moment "If anything goes down we watch each others back?"

"Yeah."

"Deal."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a more private area of Viktor's rebuilt ancestral home Akio and his team of Death Dealers stand with Malachi's newly appointed knights while they await the arrival of the man who is soon to be their Regent. Finally their wait is over as the mahogany door crept open allowing the men to behold their one eyed leader. "Gentlemen." Malachi nodded simply as he removed his sunglasses and placed them in his inside pocket.

"Sir." Akio replied on behalf of his men as they all stood to attention.

"Stand easy." Malachi told them with a slight wave of his hand. "Now gentlemen you know you've been summoned here to ensure the safety of Lady Amelia during this ceremony, however that is not the extent of your mission. Although Akio will return to New York with my Knights and I, the six of you have been elected to remain here and ensure the safety of Amelia throughout her slumber."

"Sir?" A Death Dealer asked nervously.

"You have all been reassigned, for the next ten years the six of you will be responsible for guarding the Elders tomb and making sure that no one tries to assassinate her in her vulnerable state. In ten years time you'll be relieved by another six."

"Sir, the Old World already has more Death Dealers than us anyway can you really afford to lose the six of us?"

"We'll be replenishing the Death Dealers ranks soon enough." Malachi assured them "I'm afraid you're all staying here. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" They all spoke in unison.

"Good." Malachi nodded "Now go make yourselves useful."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I do so hate this attire." Amelia sighed as she looked upon her reflection. Her lavish golden gown had gone, in its place a plain black burial skirt of coarse black linen and a matching tunic that crossed her breasts but revealed her naval and abdomen.

"And yet you still look beautiful." A soft voice replied as Nina's reflection joined Amelia's.

"Thank you." Amelia smiled as she untied her hair and allowed it to fall about her shoulders. "I appreciate you doing this for me Nina."

"Well I know Malachi wouldn't want you to be on your own right now."

"I appreciate it anyway." Amelia said humbly. "Would you help me with the talismans please?"

"Sure." The youthful Princess smiled politely as she approached Amelia with two golden objects, one a large golden buckle shaped like a hawk with which Nina had to bend down to clip it to the front of Amelia's skirt. The second a golden medallion of a similar design that rested at the end of a long golden chain that now found itself draped around the slender neck of the Elder. "I didn't notice last time…" Nina began in an inquisitive tone as she studied the talismans "…but these look Egyptian."

"Ah yes…" Amelia smiled "… one of Viktor's ideas, all those centuries ago when we first decided that a chain was necessary. If you want to mummify somebody, you go to the people that invented the practice. After a few centuries the talismans became part and parcel of the ceremony, we stopped thinking of them as Egyptian, and started to think of them as Vampire."

"You know one day I'm going to find out the truth about our people, the whole truth." Nina told her as she produced a Velvet cloak from one of Amelia's bags.

"If anyone can… you can." Amelia grinned as Nina wrapped the cloak around the Elders shoulders and fastened it with a golden broach.

"There…" Nina exclaimed as she pulled the cloaks hood up over Amelia's flowing raven hair "…you're all ready. Now the precession begins in a few minutes. You and Viktor will walk first, then Malachi and Selene, then Chastity and myself…"

"I have done this before." Amelia assured the young Princess "I am well aware of what will happen."

"Of course My Lady." Nina bowed "Are you ready?"

Amelia took a deep breath and one final look in the mirror "As I'll ever be."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A cloaked Amelia finally emerged from her chambers to await her fate, the assembled Vampire ruling class was there to greet her, Viktor, her fellow Elder, his two chyldren Selene and Chastity, as well as her own beloved chylde to whom she gave a shy smile from beneath her hood. The beautiful Elder walked past him so that she could stand at Viktor's side, and at that the two Elders lead the precession. Following ten paces behind the Elders were the newly appointed Regents, Malachi took a break from bouncing his cane along the floor to turn to his counter part "You scrub alright." He told Selene who was wearing a floor length off the shoulder black evening gown.

She rolled her eyes slightly, Malachi could see her doing this as her hair was tied up in a bun "You could have made more of an effort." She teased him.

"Now now Selene…" Malachi goaded her "… in a couple of hours I'll be gone and you get to play at being Viktor's golden girl again, so lets just be nice and civil for tonight."

"Oh tonight's not the end Malachi." Selene laughed slightly "Viktor is going to insist on regular inspections of the New World Coven, and just so you know I'll be carrying them out personally, so you best make sure everything is to my liking."

"You just can't stay away from me can you darling?" He teased her.

"Get over yourself." She snapped.

Ten paces behind the Regents two former rivals walk side by side, Chastity looks on as Malachi and Selene continued to bicker amongst themselves "I thought we were supposed to be the youngest." She whispered to Nina.

"Just think…" the youthful Princess whispered back "…those two will be ruling over Covens in the Elders absence."

Chastity allowed herself to giggle a little "You'll have to keep an eye on your man."

"You'll have to keep an eye on your big sister." Nina laughed.

"Please don't ever call her that again." Chastity shuddered slightly.

The precession made its way through the winding corridors of Viktor's mansion, every wall was lined with Vampiric spectators of every class, from handmaiden to pure blood noble every one in the covens had come to witness this historic event. Every single Vampire dropped to a knee as the Elders passed them, and none dare return to their standing position until they were out of sight. Finally the Elders reached their destination, two Death Dealers in ceremonial armor stood to attention as Viktor and Amelia entered the burial chamber, the gathered crowd watched in anticipation as Nina and Chastity finally crossed the threshold and the huge sliding doors closed behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The six Vampires stood silently in the middle of the cold burial chamber that had finally been restored to its former glory. They stood in a semi-circle around the first tomb of the three, the one emblazed with Amelia's golden seal. The beautiful Elder cast her hooded glance to her chylde "Open it." She told Malachi simply.

Malachi threw his cane to Chastity and crouched down next to the seal, turning the A anti-clockwise he took a step back as the clockwork mechanism sprung to life spewing a beautiful gold and glass coffin from the bowels of the tombs floor. As Malachi and Selene prepared the coffin for Amelia, Nina helped the Elder out of her cloak, as Chastity stored it away in a vault behind the stone throne in preparation for her Awakening one century from now.

"Thank you Chastity." Amelia nodded

"It is no trouble My Lady." Chastity told her with a slight curtsey.

"You have had the fortune of having two of the best teachers you could hope for, continue with your training, never stop learning, and one day you could be the greatest of all Vampires. Heed my words Chastity,"

"I will My Lady. Thank you for the advice."

"Selene…" Amelia began with a sigh "… I can only hope that you can come to terms with your demons and put all of this unpleasantness behind us."

"As you command My Lady." Selene answered with a slight bow.

"And now the beautiful Princess…" Amelia smiled slightly "… you may well be the best of all of us."

"You honor me My Lady." Nina curtseyed as she kissed the Elders hand.

"The honor is mine." She whispered as she kissed Nina on the forehead "Look after him for me."

"I will not fail you My Lady."

"I know you won't." Amelia nodded before turning to Viktor "Viktor I would like to say it has been a pleasure, but that would not be completely true now would it?"

"All that is in the past now my dear." Viktor spoke emotively.

"I hope for all of our sakes that this is the case." Amelia answered with a hint of suspicion.

"I assure you it is." Viktor smiled as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

Amelia nodded at Viktor's response and brushed past him, there was only one person left to say goodbye to. Amelia and Malachi stood in front of each other, neither one saying anything, Malachi avoiding eye contact with his sire dropped to a knee and bowed his head. "Get up." She sighed. Malachi again rose to his feet only to feel Amelia's delicate hand rest upon his cheek. "I will miss you every second I slumber." She spoke gently.

"Me to." Malachi nodded as a single tear rolled down under his glasses. He could not think of anything else to say, instead he simply threw his arms around Amelia and held are tight, Amelia closed her eyes as she allowed herself to feel his warmth one more time.

"It's okay." She whispered trying to repress a tear "You will be fine." She spoke soothingly as she caressed his side "I have to go now Malachi. I have to go."

Malachi reluctantly released his embrace; no one else spoke from this moment onwards, not even Viktor. Everyone just watched as Malachi helped his mistress into the her coffin and closed the lid shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi took a step back as Viktor began to prepare Amelia's hibernation, he could see the blood draining from her coffin, he did not want to know how it was happening. As Viktor continued with the hibernation process Nina stood just over his right hand shoulder.

"That is most distracting young lady." He sighed in frustration "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you do everything according to the rules My Lord." She smiled sweetly.

Viktor paused and turned to her "I thought we had an understanding, you both take your orders from me now… you are my servants."

"Of course." Nina continued in a voice just as sweet as she had spoken moments ago "You have our obedience My Lord, however our trust is so much harder to obtain."

Viktor let out a regal laugh "Good girl."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia let out a sigh of ecstasy as she felt the warm blood rushing out of her body. There was not a single feeling in the world like this, once more she could feel the darkness reclaim her. She wanted nothing more than to give in to its cold embrace, for only in her state of slumber could she create that beautiful illusion where the mistakes of the past have no bearings on the present, it is only in her world of shadow and mirage that she can be truly happy… it is only there that she can have him. As she fades in and out of consciousness her eyes continue to look through the glass window of her coffin, as her contented gaze fell upon Malachi, he never once broke eye contact, he had even removed his glasses so that she could look upon his emerald stare once more, "Thank you." She mouthed before the darkness finally reclaimed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you okay?" Nina asked softly as she took Malachi's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

The Regent took a deep breath and allowed his emerald eye to fade to brown "Yeah." He told her as he squeezed her hand back, put his sunglasses back on and kissed the top of her head "Yeah I'm good." He then clicked his fingers and nodded to Chastity, who immediately threw his cane back to him "Thank you Chastity." He said coldly before turning to Nina "Come on angel… lets go home."

"Not so fast!" Viktor bellowed as he walked over Amelia's now resealed tomb, he seemed to glide past them not paying the couple any attention. He ascended the stairs to his stone throne gracefully before taking a seat and looking down on Malachi and Nina "Aren't you both forgetting something?"

The youthful couple exchanged an uneasy glance before hesitantly walking to the foot of Viktor's throne, both Malachi and Nina seemed to simultaneously roll their eyes as they both reluctantly dropped to a knee "How may we serve you… My Lord."


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 88**

**The Old World Order**

"This is my reign." Viktor said sternly as he took a seat behind his large wooden desk "Things are going to change." As the Elder took his seat he stared a hole through the two people that stood before him, the two Regents stood to attention neither one uttering a word. "Malachi!" Viktor barked.

"My Lord." He answered dryly.

"You have much to attend to when you get back to New York."

"I am well aware of that My Lord." He bowed.

"Your first priority is Kraven, I do not want his trial to be a spectacle, I want him dealt with swiftly. Is that understood?"

"I'll begin his trial the moment I get back, with your permission I would like to assemble a tribunal to pass judgment… as we no longer have a Council"

"Hmmm…" Viktor pondered for a moment "…and who would be on this tribunal?"

"I figured Nina, Lord Brutus and Lord Benjamin of the pure bloods."

"I would like to attend as well My Lord." Selene piped up.

"Absolutely not." Malachi snapped.

"Come on My Lord." Selene pleaded to Viktor "It's not like I'm going to break him out or something, you should have a representative there to ensure that everything runs smoothly."

"She raises an interesting point." Viktor told Malachi.

"My Lord I have absolutely no objection to you sending a representative to New York, but sending Selene is not something I can agree to. And that's no offence to Selene, and that's not an attack on her professionalism, I am simply saying that having two Regents under one roof would undermine my authority."

"A valid point Regent." Viktor nodded "However I do want a representative at the trial."

"Send Chastity then." Malachi shrugged.

"Very well." Viktor agreed "Any objections Selene?"

"No My Lord." She sighed.

"Very good, where is the traitor now?" Viktor demanded.

"He has been taken under armed guard to the Estate in New York, he is under constant guard of Death Dealers and Knights."

"Excellent!" Viktor exclaimed "And speaking of Death Dealers they are your second priority, I want you to begin rebuilding their numbers as soon as possible."

"Not a problem." Malachi nodded "I'll probably start recruiting in South America."

"Well…" Viktor spoke coldly as he rose from his seat and held out his hand "…it appears that you have everything under control, there is nothing more to discuss."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the moonlit grounds of Viktor's Mansion a lone figure stands in the shadow of ancient oak tree, her athletic frame still clothed in the elegant black evening gown she had worn for the ceremony. The young woman's fingers drum at the hilt of her katana, she is thoroughly distracted tonight, but not so distracted that she can not hear the near silent footsteps approaching her. "Hey boss." She sighs wearily.

"Most people don't hear me coming." Malachi grinned slightly as he lent against the distorted tree trunk "You're getting good kid."

"Thanks." She smiled slightly.

"Something bothering you?" Malachi asked as he studied her unusually reserved body language.

"It's not the same boss." She sighed.

"What isn't?" Malachi asked intently as a biting wind cut through them both.

"Viktor." Chastity told him as she cradled her bare arms in an attempt to get warm "You know the whole time we were trying to get him back into power it was like there was a connection between us… but not now… not now."

Malachi moved closer to her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders "I'm very fond of you Chastity." He told her coldly as he resumed his leaning stance "I feel a kinship with you, more than most other Vampires. I see a lot of me in you."

"Thank you boss." She smiled genuinely. "When I first came to the Estate in New York I wasn't the most pleasant of people… actually I was a complete bitch. After what went down with me and Nina most people would have kicked my ass, but you took me under your wing, why?'

"Taste of the home country." Malachi shrugged "But mainly because you remind me of myself, starting that shit with Nina was just your way of trying to be top dog, I went through the same myself."

"You did?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Malachi nodded "My first week as a Vampire, I went one on one with the Captain of Amelia's Death Dealers."

"Did you win?"

"Of course." He grinned before playfully slapping Chastity on her arm "Unlike you."

"I know…" She laughed slightly "…I still can't believe Nina hits that hard. I like to think I've got better boss, you know under your guidance."

"You did all the hard work kid." He assured her "I think it's fair to say that you're just about the deadliest person on the planet with a sword."

"It's been a good companion to me." She smiled as she gripped the handle.

"Let me have a look." Malachi asked her, she unsheathed the blade and handed it to him, as he received the weapon he began to twirl it round and inspect it "It's a beautiful weapon…" Malachi nodded "…remarkable craftsmanship."

"You would have liked the guy who gave it to me, he made all of his own weapons… the Lycans killed his family as well."

"No…" Malachi began as he shook his head "… you may have been given this by a human hunter, but this sword was not made by human hands."

"I don't understand, I traveled with the guy for months."

"I know Vampire work when I see it my dear." He smiled "A Japanese clan made this."

"There isn't a coven in Japan." She dismissed him.

"I never said there was." He grinned "No covens, but there are Vampires, they don't follow the covenant. We're not really sure how long they've been about… I'll take you to see them sometime."

"Have you seen them?" She asked with the curiosity of an exited child.

"Seen them…" He laughed out loud "…I fought against them in the war."

"What war?"

"The Second World War." He answered plainly.

"You fought in World War Two?" She exclaimed

"I fought in both of them." He nodded coldly.

"What was it like?"

"Ours is a very brutal race Chastity, you know I've seen some messed up stuff in my time, I've seen the worst side of Vampires and Lycans. But let me tell you something kid, when it comes to pure ruthlessness, pure carnage and hatred… death on unimaginable levels… when it comes to pure evil, no one does it better than the humans, if you ever learn one thing from me Chastity its this… you stick with your own, because if you think our world is a dark one, humanity is so much worse. Remember that Chastity."

"I will boss." She nodded, a little awe struck.

"Good. You're coming back to New York with me for Kraven's trial, I've already cleared it with Viktor. Go and get ready."

"Sure." She nodded as she hurried off.

"Chastity!" He called after her causing her to stop immediately "Don't forget this!" He called back as he tossed her sword. She silently caught it resheathed it and hurried off.

"Well that was a thoroughly depressing speech." A cold female voice called out.

"I thought it was alright." He replied dryly, seemingly unphased by his new companion.

"Oh come on Malachi…" the voice goaded him "…don't pretend you knew I was here."

"You've been sat up there for two minutes and thirty six seconds." He spoke coldly as he turned around and looked up to see Selene sitting cross-legged on one of the branches of the ancient oak tree."

"You always know." She pouted slightly.

"We've been through a lot you and I, I guess in a way you're always with me."

"That was almost sweet." She scoffed.

"I didn't say it was a good thing Selene."

"No… No you didn't."

Malachi let out a deep breath and leapt into the air; he landed in a seating position on the same branch as Selene and sat silent for a moment. The two did not speak they just sat there and allowed there legs to dangle. "Any reason why we're both sitting in this tree?" He finally asked.

"You're a bastard Malachi." Selene spat venomously "A lying, manipulative, murdering, cold hearted bastard."

"What's your point?" He smiled slightly.

"I'm no better." She sighed

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say." He confessed. "Yeah I'm all those things… and as much as I want to reassure you right now I'm not going to lie to you, you're the same… you're a Death Dealer. But for all my faults, I've always been good to you Selene, I've only ever lied to protect you."

"How many times have we beaten the shit out of each other these last couple of years Malachi?" She asked.

"A fair few." He nodded "And after all that we can still sit here together, says something right?"

"I'm always so sure about everything." She began as she gazed into the moon "I'm always so careful… but not around you. You honest to God get under my skin in such a way I could tear your heart out."

"Is that what you want Selene?" He asked "Do you want a fight?"

"No." She sighed shaking her head.

"Do you want a hug?"

She merely shrugged her shoulders and cast her gaze at the ground below.

"Come on." He encouraged her as he held his arm out "I won't tell anyone." She silently shuffled along the branch of the tree and leant against Malachi as he wrapped an arm around her "I want to make a deal with you Selene." He spoke softly as he pulled her closer to him "We never fight again… neither of us ever raises our hand in anger, nor utters a hostile word to the other ever again. Deal?" She did not say anything, he merely felt her head against his chest nodding in agreement.

"Will he suffer Malachi?" She asked him "After you pass your judgment, will he suffer?"

"No he will not." Malachi told her genuinely "There is something I want to ask you though. So much has happened recently Selene, so many truths revealed, so many lies unraveled… we know so little about our own history Selene. I intend to change that."

"How?" She asked, fascinated by his suggestion.

"I couldn't do it when Amelia was awake, but I figure the book Daniel stole will have some of the answers, with Nina's help I should be able to crack it. Now I'm gonna have to step on a few toes, which is why I need Chastity on my side of the Atlantic. I need you to keep Viktor sweet over here, so he's not worried about what I'm up to."

"Malachi the oldest Death Dealers are eight hundred years old, we don't even know how old all the nobles are, or even if we can trust them. Elders aside there is no one left from the beginning."

"You're right, Eli's dead, so is the Council all of those present at the formation of the chain fourteen centuries ago are dead… except one… just one."

"Who?"

"I think we both know the answer to that my dear." He smiled

"Thank you." Selene whispered as she leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At a rarely used train station on the outskirts of Budapest the last piece of pomp and ceremony of this whole experience is unfolding. A Death Dealer honor guard braves the down pour as they line the platform at which a hulking black train awaits to depart. Malachi's Knights are the first to enter the train, followed by Akio, captain of the New World Death Dealers, and then Chastity, Viktor's representative to the New World. Finally two more Vampires emerge from the train station, one a huge yet youthful man, the other a petit girl, they walk hand in hand past the columns of Old World Death Dealers, followed closely by hand maidens with umbrellas they are oblivious to the down pour around them. As the couple reach their carriage they stop as the soaking wet form of Selene dressed in her Death Dealer leathers stepped forward to greet them. "Princess Nina, Regent Malachi." She greeted them "On behalf of the Elder Lord Viktor I would like to wish you a safe journey back to the New World."

"Thank you Regent Selene." Nina nodded slightly as Malachi held her hand so that she could gracefully ascend the steps to the carriage.

"You're dismissed." Malachi said coldly as he turned to the handmaidens that had been following he and Nina. "The Princess doesn't like the rain." Malachi told Selene.

"But you do?" She grinned slightly.

"Good memories." He nodded "Take care of yourself darling."

"You to." She nodded, the two shared a brief hug before Malachi disappeared inside the carriage, a Death Dealer closing the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a private carriage that was usually reserved for Amelia, the new rulers of the New World Coven have taken up residence. Malachi finds himself sprawled out on a couch snatching the first few moments of relaxation in a long time. Sat on his lap his long time companion and paramour, the Princess of the Vampires, Nina. "So is Selene with us?" She asked sweetly as she played with his hair.

"Yeah." He nodded wearily.

"Are you sure about this?" She spoke softly, planting a kiss on his neck.

"No." He laughed "But I'm Regent now, I can't go out fighting wars, I gotta do something to keep busy."

"Things will be different won't they?" Nina pouted slightly.

"I promise angel." He smiled as he kissed her forehead "Let's go home."


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 89**

**The New World Order**

"These have been unsettling times for all of us." Malachi spoke firmly as he sat atop what was once again his throne and addressed his assembled coven. The ornate golden throne may still be adorned with Amelia's seal, yet there was no doubt that the room was his. "But fear not my friends, for order has once again been restored. The chain has been restored; and although our Lady Slumbers Lord Viktor will be the light that the rest of us will follow. Since the Hungarian Incident our blood line has been decimated, we have lost more than half our numbers, two Councils, a Director, the Viceroy, two Death Dealer Captains and too many of loyal soldiers. Yet despite all of this adversity, we have triumphed." There was a ripple of applause from the assembled coven, Malachi held up his hand indicating for the Coven to be silent, he then cast a glance from right to left noting the two empty chairs either side of the throne. "That adversity is why we are here today, why we must put to rest the unpleasantness that has plagued our blood line for more than a decade. Kraven of Moldova…" Malachi spoke gravely to the shackled prisoner who stood between two Death Dealers at the foot of the throne "… you have been charged with a series of grave crimes. You are accused of willingly consorting with the Lycan hoard to displace the Elders, of knowingly deceiving your people for a period of six centuries, of orchestrating the assassination of the entire Council of nobles, of attempting to assassinate our beloved Elder Princess… and of high treason. You have been given the opportunity to give your account, and you have heard our case against you. Though I have been given the authority to pass judgment over you, The Covenant demands that a verdict be rendered by a Tribunal of your peers." Kraven rolled his eyes slightly and cast a glance to the Tribunal that sat at a small table to the right of the room. "Lord Benjamin…" Malachi continued "…have you rendered your verdict?"

"Yes My Lord." The handsome pure blood answered readily.

"Lord Brutas, have you rendered your verdict?"

"Yes My Lord." The noble answered.

"Lady Chastity of Ördögház, representative of The Elder Lord Viktor, have you rendered your verdict?"

"Yes My Lord." Chastity answered formally.

"Princess Nina, have you rendered your verdict?"

"Yes My Lord." Nina answered, her voice as soft of snow.

"Very well." Malachi nodded "Would the lead Tribune please bring me the verdict. Nina immediately rose from her seat, carrying a black velvet pouch she gracefully passed Kraven and assembled the steps to the Throne, handing Malachi the pouch she immediately turned to head back to the table, only to feel Malachi's hand grip her arm gently. He did not say a word, he merely guided her to the seat at his left hand and nodded for her to sit at his side. As Nina took her seat Malachi entered the contents of the pouch into his hand, four black pearls fell from the pouch into his palm "Unanimous" Malachi spoke coldly "Four black pearls, four guilty verdicts."

"What a surprise." Kraven scoffed slightly.

Malachi clenched the pearls tightly and looked sternly upon his prisoner "Former Regent Kraven of Moldova, you have been found guilty by a Tribunal of your peers, there is only one punishment fit for such heinous crimes… I sentence you to burn with the first mornings sun."

A faint smirk fell across Kraven's face, the verdict was of no surprise to him.

"Does the prisoner have any final statements?" Malachi asked unfeelingly.

"Just something for you to consider." Kraven spoke up "My alliance with Lucian would have permanently ended the war that has plagued our bloodlines. There would have been peace for both Great Covens, as well as the Lycan hoard. Granted a few people had to die, but in the end I could have engineered a golden age for both blood lines. Remember that when you are scooping up my charred remains."

Malachi took a moment to grin at Kraven's statement before addressing the Coven. "My fellow Kindred, the crimes of this once trusted Vampire are truly heinous, as you have just heard he shows no remorse, he still considers his actions just. Well we need suffer this traitor no longer, with the first morning light he will be naught but an unpleasant memory. He will not be a martyr, he will not be given an audience, he will die alone, without spectacle , without ceremony, Lady Chastity, Captain Akio, take the Prisoner below."

Chastity rose from her seat and along with Akio, the Captain of the New World Death Dealers lead Kraven away from the Throne. As the doomed Regent was lead towards his holding area he paused, turning his head slightly he cast a glance over his shoulder back to the Throne "I guess you win Malachi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Security Control Room: New York Estate**

"Too bad we won't get to see Kraven's execution." A Death Dealer sighs in boredom as he watches the various banks of monitors.

"Why do you think Malachi and Akio are being so hush hush about this?" His comrade asks him.

"How the hell do I know?" The first Death Dealer shrugged "All I know is… what the hell…" The Death Dealer's attention was immediately drawn to the bank of monitors, all of which went blank simultaneously "Shit!" He exclaimed "We've lost all visuals!"

"What about externals?" His colleague snapped.

"Nah…" The first Death Dealer replied through gritted teeth as he frantically tapped at his controls "…no courtyard, no gardens, no drive I got nothing. We can't even see what's coming up the road."

"Damn it! Call Akio."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Malachi's Office: New York Estate**

"Shouldn't you move into Amelia's office?" Nina asked as she span around in Malachi's leather chair "You know, now that you're Regent?"

"I like this one." Malachi shrugged as he leant over the desk to kiss her "More Private."

"Private you say?" She grinned mischievously as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down towards her "How private?"

"Oh I don't know…" Malachi whispered as his fangs pierced the silky white flesh of her neck causing her to moan in ecstasy.

"My Lord." A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Obviously not that private." He sighed in frustration "What?" He called out.

"Adam Lockwood is here to see you sir."

"Send him in." Malachi called out as he perched himself on the edge of his desk "Dr. Lockwood, welcome."

"Thank you Malachi." Lockwood nodded plainly.

"I trust you have news?" Malachi asked him.

"The nine male Hybrids are dead." Adam reported coldly "Their collars were activated introducing a lethal dose of the Hybrid weapon into their systems, their heads removed, their bodies burned."

"I know that must have been hard for you doctor." Malachi nodded "I owe you one."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that." Lockwood grinned slightly "Because I have a favor to ask."

"And what might that be?" Malachi sighed. Lockwood walked up to Malachi and whispered something into his ear "That is some favor." Malachi laughed slightly.

"Do I have your approval?" Lockwood asked. Malachi gave him a simple nod.

"My Lord!" A voice called out, this time it was from Akio, Malachi could tell he was worried.

"What's wrong?" He demanded

"All the Security monitors are out." He spoke nervously

"So what?" Malachi shrugged "Fix 'em."

"All of them are out sir!" Akio continued "Internal, external… even the ones on the road."

"You mean to tell me that the only roan leading to this house is currently unsupervised!? I hope for your sake that you've put spotters on the roof."

"Yes My Lord." He bowed "I've also deployed Death Dealers throughout the mansion and moved the Pure Bloods to the secure rooms."

"Is that necessary?" Nina asked "It seems a little excessive for a few broken cameras."

"Our surveillance is state of the art." Malachi began coldly as he readied his Desert Eagle "Something's not right."

"You think Kraven's responsible for this?" Nina asked nervously.

"I'm not sure." Malachi replied distantly as he considered his options, his pondering however was interrupted by the ringing of Akio's cell phone.

"Yeah" The Death Dealer answered "How many?" Akio immediately hung up the phone and turned to Malachi "Sir our spotters have got something, we have incoming."

"How many?" Malachi asked coldly.

"Unknown sir, we've got five vans and a single car."

"How many Death Dealers have you sent to engage them?" Malachi sighed in frustration.

"I… I was waiting for your orders sir."

"Your incompetence is becoming most annoying Akio." Malachi hissed.

"I'll send a team of Dealers now sir."

"Oh fuck the Dealers!" Malachi snapped "You lot aint even fit for mall security. I'll handle this! Lockwood stay here."

"Malachi…" Nina pleaded as he headed for the door completely ignoring her. The Regent walked with a purpose until he came to a door at the other end of the corridor, barging through the door he stood menacingly before the rooms occupants.

"What's up boss?" Taven asked as he turned his attention away from the television.

"Get the boys and get aside, we have guests." Malachi snapped as he immediately turned to leave the room.

"What? Guests? Who?" Taven called after him.

"I don't know!" Malachi called back "I want Chastity outside as well."

"Shit!" Taven spat as he scrambled to follow his orders.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the moonlit grounds of Amelia's Estate Malachi and Chastity stand side by side amongst the nine men that now made up the Knights of the Order of Casper. They all clutch their weapons and stand like statues as they cast their stares towards their quarry. On the other side of the gates five vans and a luxury car sit still, all painted black, all with tinted windows. There is no movement from inside the vehicles, no sign of life.

"I don't like this boss." Leon whispered "We don't know who or what are in those vans. You know when you said we were k knights I assumed that all of this was behind us."

"Act like a man Leon!" Chastity snapped at him "The only thing behind us is a shit load of Death Dealers, what ever is on those vans does not stand a chance."

"But we still don't know what's inside." Taven answered her.

"Well then let's find out." A delicate voice answered him as Nina's petit form came into view and stood at Malachi's side.

"Get back inside!" Malachi said sternly.

"You may be Regent now…" Nina smiled sweetly "…but not even you get to speak to me like that. Now I will not hide inside like a scared child. Open the gates and lets see what our guests look like."

Malachi hesitated for a moment before turning his head slightly so that he could look over his shoulder, "Open the gates!" He bellowed. At his command two Death Dealers ran to the front of the gathering of vampires and opened the huge iron gates.

The knights under Malachi's command began to shift their weight nervously as now nothing separated them from their unknown visitors. Feeling the tension in the air Chastity unsheathed her sword and stood ready "Come on, what are they waiting for?" She muttered.

"I think we're about to find out my dear." Malachi grinned as all of the vans rear doors opened, Malachi sniffed the air and let out a slight laugh "Lycans."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As their doors flung open four fully transformed Lycans leapt from the back of each van into the reassuring embrace of the full moonlit sky. They were little more than blurs as they soared through the air, each one landing perfectly at the Threshold of the gateway. Twenty transformed Lycans standing in formation, basking in the full moons light. Yet they did not attack, they merely stood there, with the exception of some involuntary snarls and growls they were like statues.

"Hold your fire." Malachi said calmly "Lets see what they want."

After a few moments wait the driver and passenger doors to all five vans opened and a well dressed man exited from each side, each man holding an automatic weapon. "Shit!" Leon spat "Twenty transformed, plus ten in human form, boss we got a small army."

"Yes thank you Leon." Malachi sighed "I may have lost an eye but I am not blind."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chastity hissed.

"Whoever is in that car." Malachi said dryly as he pointed to the blacked out Mercedes "Whoever's in there has orchestrated all of this, I wish to speak with them." Almost as soon as Malachi had finished his sentence the drivers door opened and another well dressed Lycan exited the car only to open the rear door and hold it for whom Malachi assumed was their leader. A large, well built man exited the car, he had grey/silver hair and wore a tailored suit of a similar colour. He approached the transformed lycans confidently and stood at the center of them.

"I'm here to speak with your leader."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi grinned slightly as he stepped forward "You know there has always been a debate amongst Vampires as to whether or not Lycans have a right to life. But why should you have a right to life when you are all so willing to commit suicide anyway?"

"Suicide?" The well dressed, lead Lycan asked.

"Well what else do you call coming here?'

"What makes you think we are the ones who are going to die?" The Lycan smiled "I take it you are in charge?"

"I'm the Regent here." Malachi spoke confidently.

"Malachi right?" He smiled "Amelia's famous chylde. Your name spoke only in a whisper. How many of my kind have you killed Regent?"

"Plenty!" Malachi spat "Now tell me who are you?"

"Ah yes forgive me, I am the first of my kind."

"The first of your kind was a big Albino Lycanthrope, I had the grave misfortune of meeting him personally, and you my friend are not him."

"Perhaps I should have been more specific." The man nodded "You are correct, William Corvinus may be the father of our bloodline, but I was the first one to be able to change back to a more human guise."

"Second generation?" Malachi asked curiously

"The first of the Second Generation… My name is Adam."

"Well then Adam…" Malachi nodded "…what are you doing at my house?"

"You have something I need, someone actually, an ally of mine."

"Any ally?" Malachi grinned " It would appear that Lucian wasn't the only connection Kraven had to the Lycan world. You have wasted your time, even if by some miracle you were to get past us, Kraven will be dead long before you can free him." As Malachi finished speaking Nina immediately tip-toed and whispered something in his ear, Malachi nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Adam this lovely young lady makes an interesting point, there is no way Kraven could have sabotaged our security systems , who inside my house did. You tell me who my traitor is and I'll allow you and your dogs to leave."

"I think we have our wires crossed." Adam laughed slightly "I am not here for Kraven, and you do not have a treacherous Vampire, this was an all Lycan job."

"Impossible!" Nina spat "No Lycan could get close enough to breach our security systems."

"Oh I don't know." Malachi sighed in frustration as he rolled his eye "I can think of one."

"Who." Nina asked

"Me" A soft voice answered from behind. Nina turned to see where the voice had come from and preyed she was just hearing things. But she was not, walking towards the gate, away from the mansion was the petit fiery haired Lycan she had come to call her best friend.

"Abigail." She breathed heavily "Why?"

"Why?" She spat "My father, Owen… My sweet Daniel, do you really need to ask me why?"

"I thought we were friends." Nina half sobbed "You've been playing me from the beginning?"

"No!" Abigail swallowed hard "Everything I've said to you was true. I love you like a sister Nina, you have been so good to me… I promise you that when all of this is over I will treat you as you have treated me."

"No Abigail…" Nina pleaded as she gently cupped her face "… no good can come of this. I told you that I would look after you, that I would take care of you."

Abigail relaxed slightly at Nina's touch and nuzzled her mouth into her tiny hand "But I'm not a pet Nina" she finally spoke "My people can not be expected to live like dogs anymore."

"And I suppose that's where Adam comes into it." Malachi interrupted cynically.

"Astute as ever Malachi." Abigail spoke coldly.

"Then I suggest you go to him" Malachi hissed at her "Because you are no longer welcome here."

"I am truly sorry it had to end this way Nina." Abigail told her genuinely. The youthful Lycan brushed past Malachi's knights and stood in the shelter of her own kind.

"So what do we do now?" Adam asked Malachi.

"You get in your cars and you drive off. Consider this your one warning."

"So then it is war?" Adam asked

"Absolutely." Malachi grinned

"I look forward to it." Adam nodded as he held open the rear door of his Mercedes "This way please my dear." Abigail and Nina shared one final moment of eye contact before the red head disappeared into the car.

"Are you okay?" Malachi asked as he and Nina watched the Lycans drive off into the distance.

"No." She choked.

"Come here." Malachi whispered as he pulled her close to him "You know she's the enemy now?" Nina said nothing, she merely nodded.

"We go after them right boss?" Chastity asked.

"Not now, we ain't got much sun left."

"So we start the war tomorrow?" The exited young vampiress asked.

"We do, you don't." Malachi answered her.

"I don't understand." Chastity told him.

"Someone has to take Kraven's head back to Viktor, and it sure as shit isn't going to be me. Now come on people, we have an execution to prepare for.

"What does this mean for us now Malachi?" Nina asked him, her delicate voice rendered hollow "Another war."

"Business as usual angel." He answered her "Business as usual."

_**A/N- In case any of you are wondering the whole "Kraven of Moldova" thing is not cannon. In the novel Blood Enemy Viktor is referred to as Viktor of Moldova, in my universe Kraven is from the same country as Viktor, so I figured I give him this title as well. **_

_**To Darkness Becomes her, in answer to your questions;**_

_**Yes Amelia's gone, it's sad I know.**_

_**Yeah I always have a lot of fun writing Selene and Malachi**_

_**Glad to hear it**_

_**She seems to illicit that sort reaction, not sure why.**_

_**I doubt it**_

_**No, that is a story by my good friend Cass of the East, I just leant some character names**_

_**Nina**_

_**You should be okay this time round**_

_**And 10) Yes I am**_


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 90**

**Post Renaissance**

**Viktor's Ördögház Throne Room: Outskirts of Budapest**

The eternal warlord sits atop his refurbished stone throne as he allows a grin to fall across his ancient face. He had done it, he was once again the undisputed ruler of his blood line, The Chain had been reestablished at last. Things had looked dire for a while, the brief war with New York could have been the end of him, but now his enemies were all gone, The Hybrids were but a distant memory… except that one female in New York, no matter Viktor thought to himself, he was sure that an accident would befall her sooner or later, those rogue Vampires of old, Kraven, Lestat and Dracula had been dealt with, Amelia was in the ground hibernating, Malachi and his Princess had been put in their place… and more importantly the Lycan Hoard had been decimated, his victory at New Orleans had seen to that, finally Viktor had it all…almost anyway. He sat up in attention as the doors to the Throne Room slid open and Selene entered walking over Amelia's tomb before stopping at Viktor's Throne. "You wished to see me My Lord?" She bowed.

"Come closer My Chylde." He spoke softly, after a moments hesitation Selene obliged him and half ascended the steps to his throne "You still wear the garb of a Death Dealer." He half smiled noting her leather attire "You are Regent now."

"That's going to take some getting used to." She replied coldly.

"Why are you here Selene?" Viktor sighed "You seem to hate being in my presence, I see it in your eyes, I here the venom in your voice, why are you here?"

Selene swallowed hard and cast her gaze to the cold stone floor "I've nowhere else to go My Lord."

"You could be happy here again Selene." He spoke warmly "Allow me to atone for my part in your unhappiness. But I need to know if you are loyal to me Selene. I may be a little hard at times, but I am not made of stone, I know you loved the Hybrid, and I know it pains you that he is no longer here. However as much as it pains me to see you like this I also have the rest of our blood line to think about, although I have no objection to Amelia naming Malachi her Regent, I think it is fair to say that the two of us will never be friends. If you are also holding a grudge against me, then I find myself with an enemy Regent in both Great Houses. I need to know that this is not the case."

"I gave you my word." She told him. "If Malachi ever opposes you he will not have my support."

"Good." Viktor smiled "The two of you have an interesting bond."

"At one time maybe." She nodded.

Viktor allowed himself to laugh a little "You fight like cats and dogs, yet there is still a strong connection there, after all you loved each other once."

"He loved me." Selene corrected him.

"Of course." Viktor humored her "Whatever the nature of your relationship is, he trusts you. You would tell me if he were to ever make a move against me?"

Before Selene could answer him the doors to the Throne Room again slid open "My Lord." A Death Dealer bowed.

"What?" Viktor snapped.

"Chastity has returned." The man replied, as he stood aside allowing Chastity's slender, athletic form to come into view, she wore an elegant black trouser suit, and as always had her sword fastened to her side, however she also clutched something in her hand, a small wooden chest, Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Chastity." He smiled warmly as she bowed at the foot of his throne "How was New York?"

"Not bad." She nodded, her London accent becoming more apparent than usual "Good to be back."

"And you have brought me a gift?" Viktor grinned as he indicated to the chest she held.

"A gift from Malachi actually." She replied as she walked up to the throne and placed the chest on his lap "He seemed confident that you would like it."

Viktor cautiously opened the chest and laughed loudly upon seeing its contents. "Oh it is perfect." He laughed, as he produced a dusty skull from the chest "Just what I always wanted." Viktor again looked inside the chest and withdrew several silver rings, holding the skull in one hand and the jewelry in the other he turned to his chyldren "Remind me to congratulate Malachi… a most efficient way to handle a traitor. What was it like?" He asked Chastity.

"He was tied to a stake and burned in the morning light. It was quicker than he deserved."

"Kraven." Selene whispered as she eyed the skull.

"There is something else My Lord." Chastity spoke up "Some Lycan named Adam crashed the Estate and took off with Abigail, he had a pretty big crew with him. Malachi's gearing up for war."

I am beginning to like the boy, One last great campaign before the dogs are but a distant memory. Come!" Viktor exclaimed as he left the Throne and headed towards the doors "Let us celebrate!"

As the Elder passed his prodigal daughters Chastity turned to Selene, grinning slightly she gave her a sly wink before turning to follow Viktor. "So we're not worried about the Lycan's then My Lord?

"Of course not!" Viktor scoffed "They are our ancient enemy, they have fallen to our swords for centuries. Nothing has changed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lycan Stronghold: Undisclosed Location in Vermont**

"So do you like it?" Adam asked as Abigail sat herself down in a comfortable leather chair.

"It's very nice." Abigail nodded "How long have you been here?"

"A little over forty years." He answered her.

"Why so close to the Vampires?" She grilled him.

"Sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight." He replied with a smirk.

"I guess so." She sighed half heartedly.

"What's wrong Abigail?" He asked as he sat in a chair opposite her.

"When you came to pick me up from the Estate you had what… thirty Lycan with you, and I must have seen more than a dozen more since we've been back, you have a lot of muscle and judging from the size of this place a lot of money."

"What's your point?" Adam asked her.

"Where were you at New Orleans?" She asked angrily "When my fathers army was destroyed where the Hell were you?"

"I was here." He shrugged "I wanted no part in the war."

"So what's changed?" Abigail spat.

"I was born of two first Generation Lycans… wild, dangerous creatures that could never return to human form again, yet I was born in human form. The first of the Second Generation, I was something of an oddity a Lycan that looked like the Vampires. Of course when ever a full moon came around I changed. Imagine that a little baby sprouting fur and barking at the moon. By fortune I was born during Amelia's reign, she found me a curiosity… had I been born in Viktor's I probably would have been killed. Once my novelty wore off Amelia's advisors told her that Lycan's in human for would be much more valuable slaves. And so as more of my kind were born the First Generation Lycans were killed off."

"What does all this have to do with your sudden interest in the war?" Abigail demanded.

"I'm getting to that." He told her firmly "It's kind of hard to sum up centuries of history in five minutes. Anyway long story short, within a century or so Lycan slavery had been well established… I always had it better than the other slaves, being the first and all. It was my job to oversee the three hoards."

"What are the three hoards?" Abigail asked.

"Even though two of the Elders slept at all times, the Lycan slaves were always divided evenly between them. Each Elder had a hoard of livestock. Viktor's hoard was run by Lucian, Amelia's hoard was run by your father and I was oversaw all of them."

"Who controlled Markus's hoard." Abigail asked curiously.

Adam paused for a moment "Dracon. When Lucian incited the Great Escape Dracon assured Lucian and Andre that he would stand by their side against the Vampires, in reality he delivered his entire hoard over to Viktor to be killed, as well as betraying Andre and Lucian's location. So there you have it, a third of our number was killed during the early stages of the war. Andre recognized Lucian as the leader of the unified hoard and became his General… and the rest is history. Now… where do I fit into all of this? I never liked being a slave, so when the opportunity arose I escaped with all the others, unlike the others I stole enough gold to disappear, I left the hoard and never looked back. You see Viktor was to busy fighting a war to worry about one stray Lycan, I just tried to stay one step ahead."

"Why didn't you fight? Why didn't you help your people?" Abigail yelled at him.

"Why would I?" Adam shrugged "I wanted my freedom, I had it now. I sympathized with Lucian, but Sonja was not my wife, why would I risk my life to avenge a Vampire Princess? Don't get me wrong I never abandoned my people completely, as you can see this place is full of Lycans I have offered sanctuary to. And from time to time I would make contact with Lucian and Andre, offer them financial support. But now they're gone, and so are their armies, our leaders are dead, and so are our champions."

Abigail paused for a minute to think about Daniel "You still haven't answered my question."

"I am getting involved now because this may be our only chance to rid ourselves of Vampire persecution, the Death Dealers are but a shell of the force they used to be, the Vampires political connections get weaker everyday… You know I remember when I first came here Andre, your father came here with Owen and a bunch of his guys, and gave me his whole Renaissance speech, told me how we could go back to a time before the war, to when the Immortals lived in peace. It was a nice idea, maybe if he'd handles his business a bit better it would have worked, but the Renaissance is over Abigail…"

"It doesn't have to be!" She interrupted.

"Abigail, the only two people that could have brought it about were your father and that Vampire Princess…"

"Nina…" Abigail interrupted

"Nina." He nodded "…but your fathers dead now, and Viktor and Malachi have the power in the Vampire world now, we have to accept the fact that all Vampires are our enemies, even the ones we may love."

"No harm is to come to Nina." Abigail mumbled.

"We may not have a choice."

"I wasn't asking!" She said firmly.

"Okay." Adam nodded "Okay."

"So where do we go from here?" Abigail asked nervously.

Adam paused for a moment to look at Abigail "Owen was right to use you as a front." He nodded "You're much more appealing than a couple of old dogs like us, there's something about you that stirs up loyalty, people want to protect you, I can use that."

"How?" She asked

"I've got a small force here, and there are a few Lycan mercenaries I can hire, but we need a bigger force, you're going to build it for me. Take a team of my guys and travel the globe… recruit Lycans to our cause, and turn a few humans as well."

"An army…" She swallowed hard "…so we go to war?"

"I know you believed in what your father was doing Abigail, but that's over now, nothing has changed… the Renaissance is dead. Nothing has changed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amelia's Estate: New York City**

Malachi sat atop his Throne and longed back as Akio gave his report, he turned to see Nina sitting at his left and squeezed her hand gently. The Youthful Regent and his paramour looked out at the assembled Death Dealers and Knights, the events of the previous evening had been unexpected to say the least, no one wanted to accept responsibility, everyone was bickering amongst themselves, Death Dealers blaming Knights and Vice Versa. "Shut up!" Malachi bellowed causing everyone to fall silent.

"I don't wanna hear all this bollocks about who's to blame, all I wanna know is who the fuck this Adam is, where he is and how many men he's got. Akio!"

"My Lord!" The Captain of the Death Dealers stood to attention.

"Find him!" Malachi spat

"Yes My Lord." He replied firmly "Is there anything else?"

"Make sure our security systems are never breached like this again. Now take your men and put my mind at ease."

As the Death Dealers filed out Leon spoke up "Would you like us to assist them?"

"No!" Malachi spoke firmly "I've got a job for you."

"What is it?"

"Lord Viktor has ordered me to rebuild the Death Dealers."

"So?" Leon shrugged

"While I'm doing that, I want you boys out recruiting a new force, a secret force… I think its time we expanded your order."

"Yes Sir." Leon smiled.

"Dismissed." Malachi nodded.

As the doors closed behind the final knight Malachi and Nina found themselves alone in the grand throne room "Viktor won't like that." Nina mocked him

"I know." Malachi nodded "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She grinned as she got up from her seat and planted herself in his lap "End this war quickly." She said firmly as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I will." He nodded "How comes you're not trying to talk me out of it."

"Because it won't change anything." She whispered before placing a long lingering kiss on his lips "Nothing ever changes."

"It's just me and you now angel." Malachi said softly as he returned her kiss "That'll never change."

"You have your kingdom now." She whispered into his ear.

"I'd see it burn before I'd see you unhappy."

"I know." She smiled "Now don't you have something to take care of?"

"But of course." He smiled, stealing one last kiss before slipping out through the door behind the Throne.

Nina grinned slightly as she found herself alone in the emptiness if the Throne room "Nothing ever changes." She repeated with a slight grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He stands to attention as the heavy metal doors to his cell opens, he had been down here for hours, his eyes had become accustomed to the dark, the light hurt. Soon the man is no longer alone two men enter, one a Death Dealer, Asian origin… Akio the man recalls, the other wearing a suit… he didn't know this one. He stood nervously as the two men eye him. Then from a distance another set of footsteps, they belong to a confident stride and were getting closer and closer, all the while being accompanied by the tap tap tapping of a walking cane. Finally a third from becomes visible in the doorway, the glare of the light makes it hard to see, he cant make out the face, the only feature he can see is a silver handed cane gleaming in the dim light. "Malachi." The man sighs.

"You expected someone else?" The Englishman answered sarcastically.

"What is this place?" The man demands.

"The Estate." Malachi answered "You know this property covers more than two hundred acres… two hundred acres that the United States has no control over, that includes the air space above us as well. And all the ground underneath. You see when we built this place we built underneath it as well. With the inception of the Cold War we thought it necessary to extend the underground chambers, we built nuclear shelters as well, you are currently in such a shelter, enjoy it, it's your new home."

"Why am I here?" The man demands.

"Knowledge is such a guarded thing, what makes it so dangerous?" Malachi asked as flicked on the light switch, illuminating the room and revealing a fairly pleasing living quarters. He threw a book down onto a desk and pointed to it "The Birth of the Covenant by Andreas Tannis, this is supposed to trace the birth of the covenant and the history of our people from the capture of William."

"So what?" The man shrugged.

"William was captured in 1202, yet the chain has been established for fourteen centuries, and Alexander Corvinus became the first true immortal in the Early seasons of the fifth century. Something doesn't add up. I want to know all about our missing history, the truth about our bloodline, I couldn't do that while Amelia was here, but now I've pretty much got free reign."

"So why do you need me?" The mans asked with a slight smile.

"Because you were there, at the beginning… you were part of Viktor's court, you know everything."

"And why would I want to help you?" The man shrugged.

"Because you are down here forever, or until I get bored with you so it will be most beneficial for you to keep my interest."

"How do I know you wont kill me as soon as I tell you what you want?"

"You don't." Malachi smiled. "Just tell me what I want to know."

"What the hell." The man grinned "The history of our people dates back to before 1202, with the fall of Rome most of Europe descended into chaos, various barbarian War Lords fought for control of pieces of territory. One such Warlord was Alexander Corvinus, the first Immortal. He used his immortality and his immortal sons to secure many victories he stayed ruler of vast amounts of territory."

"So what?" Malachi sighed in boredom.

"Well although Rome was dead in the West in thrived in the East, and the Eastern Emperor tried to reclaim much of this territory, he sent Roman armies to challenge the Barbarians, one such army was lead by a man named Castor Vorenus, he settled in what is now modern day Hungary, and attempted to reclaim land from Alexander Corvinus. After a generation or so of fighting the Vorenus had established themselves as an independent power, and although they paid tribute to Constantinople, they were largely left to themselves. In the North meanwhile a third faction had arose, a native family named Teleki seized territory from the North of Hungary all the way to Moldova. These three dynasties are the basis of our bloodlines."

"How so?" Malachi asked in anticipation.

"Corvinus was survived through his sons Markus and William, The last Warlord of the Teleki was a great general named Viktor, and the last leader of the Vorenus was a warlord named Arthur who was survived by his only daughter and heir, Amelia."

Malachi swallowed hard "And all this took place when?"

"Between the fifth and seventh centuries, five hundred years before the final capture of William. I trust you want to hear more?"

Malachi placed a pen and a pad down on the desk "I want to know everything. You do a good job you stay alive." He said menacingly as his Emerald eye glowed beneath his sunglasses.

The man watched as Malachi turned to leave "Does this mean we're friends now Malachi?" He goaded him.

"No. Malachi spat "Nothings changed."

"How long do you think you can keep me down here, how long can I stay your dirty little secret?"

"I've got all eternity." Malachi grinned.

"One more question Malachi!" The man called out "Whose head did you deliver to Viktor?"

"You let me worry about that."

"You and me working together… doesn't quite seem right does it?" The man grinned.

"Old grudges have a habit of getting in the way of progress, think of this arrangement between you and I as the beginning of a Renaissance for our people."

"Goodbye Malachi." The man called out as the Regent stepped out of the room.

"Goodbye Kraven." Malachi replied as Akio slammed the metal door shut.

**The End**

**A/N: Well that's a wrap guys, its been more than a year but we've finally got through it. A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, especially Jimmybarnes0013 and London Vixen, you guys are awesome. Don't be too sad that the stories fnished there are a couple of short epilogues that I'm gonna post to wrap everything up. Thanks again**

**The Cardinal Sin**


	95. Chapter 95

**Epilogue 1**

**Panama **

A girl walks confidently through the backstreets of Panama, well aware of the looks she is receiving from all the men around her. She feels at one with the cool night air as golden locks fall about her elfin face, it had taken her a while to get here, but she was finally at her destination. She stands before a small bar in one of the darker, less hospitable streets in Panama, it looked like a dive from the outside, but she did not care. After a brief seductive glance at the doorman she passed them gracefully and entered the dimly lit bar. It wasn't so bad from the inside, the low lights made it look quite homely, she scanned the room and began to smile as she laid eyes on something that was very pleasing to her. She slinked across the room, her eyes locked on the handsome man sat at the bar. He was tall, deathly pale skin with shoulder length black hair. She leant against the bar and stared at him, he said nothing, he merely took another sip from his drink.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked sweetly.

"You're a long way from home." He half heartedly replied.

"Well that's the thing…" She smiled mischievously "…I don't have a home anymore, nor any friends, and I hear you're in a similar position."

"A temporary setback." He replied in boredom.

"Of course…" she grinned "...so what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

"What's your poison?" He asked her.

"I'll have what ever you're having." She smiled.

"Bloody Mary please barman." The man calls out.

"Is that the normal kind of Bloody Mary, or the special kind?" The barman asks in a thick Spanish accent.

The girl bears her fangs and rolls her tongue across them "What do you think?" She whispered.

The barman let out a slight laugh as he prepared the drink and placed it down in front of her "Enjoy."

Taking the glass she again began to study the handsome man and let out a slight pout "You don't seem very happy to see me."

"No offence…" He scoffed "…but your boyfriend got me exiled once, and your last boss wants me dead."

"Oh don't let that get in the way of friendship." She Teased him "Besides Kraven is surely dead by now, and Viktor has about as much regard for me as he does you."

"Well I guess we're as popular as each other then." He sighed as he raised a glass "To the Elders Wisdom…" He toasted in sarcasm "…may they rule for another thousand years!"

"Oh come on…" She pleaded in jest "…us exiles should stick together, who know we could become friends… good friends."

The man turned away from his drink and raised an eyebrow "Us exiles should stick together." He repeated.

"So how about we start again?" She encouraged him as she downed her drink. "Hi, pleased to meet you. I'm Erika."

"Good to meet you Erika, my name's Lestat."


	96. Chapter 96

**Epilogue 2**

**Ziodex Tower: New York City**

A young looking girl, barely sixteen sits in a comfortable leather chair in one of the more spacious Ziodex offices. She has a blank vacant look on her face as someone speaks softly to her. "Zoë…" A gentle voice encourages her "Zoë, are you okay?" The voice belongs to Trinity Davenport, Head of Security for Ziodex New York, she crouches in front of the girl trying to force her to pay attention to her "Zoë, there was an incident at one of our other facilities, the other Hybrid's became violent, they attacked some of their doctors, when our guards tried to restrain them they fought back… Zoë honey the guards had to activate their collars, they were all killed."

The young Hybrid tilted her head slightly at this revelation, for several seconds she remained silent, then there was a change, her eyes turned jet black, as her finger nails extended into onyx claws. Trinity tensed for a moment, however the change was not a violent one, for after the brief flash of anger came a steady stream of tears. "I'm alone." She said in an empty tone.

Trinity almost smiled as the words escaped her mouth, it was the first time she had heard Zoë speak since she had taken her in "You're not alone honey." Trinity whispered gently "You've got me. I'll look after you."

Zoë merely nodded as she continued to cry silently, as Trinity soothed her with a series of gentle caresses Zoe surged forward slightly enveloping the human in a hug. "It's okay." Trinity whispered "It's okay…you go get some rest honey, we'll talk about it in the morning."

Trinity watched as a defeated Zoe skulked across the room and out of the office, only to see a well dressed man standing in the doorway. "How did she take it?" He asked.

"Not to well Dr. Lockwood." Trinity replied. "I trust you delivered your report to Malachi?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"I could do with a drink." Trinity sighed as she collapsed in a chair and buried her head in her hands.

"Will this do?" Lockwood asked as he produced a bottle of champagne from behind his back.

"Are we celebrating something?" Trinity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know yet?" He replied with a faint smile.

"Adam are you okay?" Trinity asked suspiciously.

"You and I have become close…" He began nervously.

"That's one way of putting it." She grinned mischievously.

"After I delivered my report to Malachi I asked him a favor…"

"A favor?" Trinity quizzed him…

"Well, more his approval actually." Adam corrected himself.

"Approval for what?"

"This." Adam sighed as he produced a small velvet box from his jacket pocket and dropped to a knee.

"Adam, what is this?" Trinity smiled excitedly, as she opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Trinity Davenport Stone…" Adam began as he knelt before her "…would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There was a moment of silence as Trinity eyed the ring, and the suitor knelt before her "Of course." She smiled.


	97. Chapter 97

**Epilogue 3**

**Ördögház**

She didn't like this place, "Devils House" Seemed like a pretty accurate translation, Viktor's Estate was harsh and cold, not at all like the luxury of the Estate in New York. The grounds here were dark and ominous, the shadows of the distorted oak trees loomed over like specters as she stood in the moonless night. She wondered why she was here, Viktor, the man who had been her life for more than fourteen years was as cold as the house he inhabited. Viktor was not the family she had hoped for, she wanted nothing more than to be back in New York, Malachi and Nina had taken pity on her, they were family now, but she had a job to do. She didn't know why she was outside, the biting wind chilled her to the bone, yet she stayed outside, a lone beauty in this nightmarish landscape… or so she thought.

"I can hear you." She calls out to an invisible companion.

"Malachi has taught you well." A cold female voice answers her. "Why are you out here Chastity?"

"I was looking for some privacy." She replied sarcastically.

"There is no such thing." Her companion replied with a slight smile "In this house, someone is always watching."

"What do you want Selene?" Chastity sighs in frustration.

"Whose skull was that?" The former Death Dealer asked, her voice as cold as steel.

"Doesn't matter." Chastity grinned slightly.

"You don't like me, do you?" Selene asked as she took a step closer to her.

"I haven't forgot Switzerland Selene." Chastity spoke menacingly "I don't appreciate having my ass kicked."

"You and I are a lot alike." Selene spoke up, changing the subject.

"Yes we are." Chastity agreed "We both know that's the only reason Viktor sired me."

"You're lonely." Selene said, with a gentleness that Chastity had not heard before.

"The only people who really care about me are either dead or on the other side of the world." Chastity spat.

"Viktor has betrayed us both you know." Selene told her as she moved to stand next to her "He killed my family, he abandoned you, that puts us in the same boat."

"What's your point?" Chastity asked half heartedly.

"I have enough enemies in the world…" Selene stopped herself to laugh a little "…I have enough enemies in this house, I don't need another enemy. And I don't think you do either."

"And what do I need Selene?"

"I don't know." Selene shrugged "But we all need something."

"What do you need?" Chastity asked, softening slightly.

"An ally…" Selene again shrugged "… a friend…"

"A sister?" Chastity asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah." Selene nodded "A sister."


	98. Chapter 98

**Epilogue 4**

**Vermont **

Abigail fastened the belt to her silk robe as she made her way to the window of her new room. The moonlight was dim tonight, however she still smiled at the sight of fully transformed lycans roaming the grounds of Adam's fortress. She watched their graceful movements eagerly, remembering her time at Andre's plantation. However a knock on her door soon drew her attention from the window, checking that her robe was securely fastened she quickly turned to her door "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Adam standing there, as well as a huge transformed Lycan that had been there all night "Good evening." He nodded.

"Hi." Abigail smiled back "It's been a long time since I had Lycan bodyguards." She told Adam as she nodded towards the Lycan that had been standing sentry.

"You have been away from your people for too long. You know you don't have to be embarrassed here Abigail, feel free to transform at anytime if you prefer."

"No!" She snapped immediately "I don't like transforming, it makes me feel… ugly."

"Very well." He smiled.

"Was there something else?" Abigail asked, noticing he was not leaving.

"A package came for you." Adam replied.

"No one knows I'm here." Abigail answered nervously "I thought this place was a secret."

"It is." Adam assured her "This present was found next to the body of one of my Lycan spies in New York."

"How do you know it was a present for me?" Abigail demanded.

Adam produced an object from behind his back, a large medieval battle axe with a ribbon tied around the handle, and a gift tag hung from the blade, the gift tag simply read "from Malachi", "It would appear that the Vampires have already begun their assault on us."

"This was Daniel's." Abigail spoke softly.

"I know." He agreed "He insults you."

"No." Abigail laughed slightly "It's a sign of respect… he's giving me the chance to avenge Daniel."

"You will have that chance Abigail." Andre assured her.

"How strong are you Adam?" Abigail asked, in a tone so serious it shocked him a little.

"Strong enough." He nodded.

"Then I want you to take that axe away, and I don't want to see it again until it is covered in Malachi's blood and accompanied by his head."

"Believe me Abigail I am more than willing to that, but you have to assure me your friendship with the Vampire Princess will not hinder our objectives."

"It won't." Abigail said with a hollow nod "I love Nina, as a sister, if she feels the same way she will not hold her loss against me."

"And what of me Abigail?" Adam encouraged her "What do I get for accomplishing such a task."

Abigail turned to face him, her petit form now commanding the room, she took a deep breath before brushing a fiery red strand of hair away from her face. "When the Vampires are defeated, I imagine you'll name yourself ruler of all the Immortals… The King of the Lycans… well a King needs a Queen, the daughter of the last Great Alpha is the only Queen that could bring credibility to your throne, so to answer your question, what do you get?... You get me."


	99. Chapter 99

**Epilogue 5**

**Budapest/ New York **

"It's not working!" Viktor growled in frustration.

"It works just fine." Chastity mocked him.

"Do not toy with me." He snapped as he studied the object he held in his hand.

"Just press the green button." She exclaimed.

"I am pressing the green button!" Viktor bellowed "It doesn't work!"

"Give it to me!" Chastity snapped as she snatched the cell phone from Viktor's hand and dialed it for him "There… its ringing."

"Thank you" Viktor sighed as he took the phone and waved her out of the room "I hate these things."

"Malachi." An English accent answered from the other end.

"It's me."

"My Lord." He spoke humbly "And to what do I owe this honor?"

" Chastity tells me that we have something of a problem… that your lovers pet has aligned herself with Adam."

"I am on top of the situation My Lord." Malachi assured him "I've already found and killed one of his spies and sent him a message… I assure you this is nothing more than an mild inconvenience."

"What is his strength?" Viktor demanded

"He had about thirty guys with him at the mansion, I can't imagine he has many more than that. Once the Death Dealers are back to full strength he will not be a problem."

"His location?" Viktor demanded

"We're still trying to ascertain that My Lord, the Americans are being less then cooperative by not sharing their satellite surveillance with us. Just leave it with me."

"Malachi if Adam has a force in the New World, he may have one here as well, he may have used these turbulent years to build an army… just like Andre did."

"I guess we'll know soon enough." Malachi shrugged.

"I imagine we will." Viktor nodded "Keep me informed."

"Of course My Lord."

"And nice work with Kraven…" Viktor laughed slightly "…the skull was a nice touch. You and I could be a very effective force Malachi… as long as we continue to trust each other."

"I am the Elders servant." Malachi spoke humbly.

"I am glad to hear it." Viktor nodded "Take care Regent." He spoke warmly before hanging up the phone. "Arrogant little bastard!" He hissed before turning to the Death Dealer that stood in the corner of his throne room "Send spies to New York." He said in a low whisper "I want to know everything that boy does… keep this to yourself, Malachi has stationed some of Amelia's Death Dealers here to watch over her, I do not want them getting wind of this. I want him watched constantly… and make sure the operatives are good, because at the first hint of betrayal, I want him assassinated."


	100. Chapter 100

**Epilogue 6**

**The Beginning**

In one of the more picturesque areas of the New York Estate a lone figure sits in the darkness, she perches on a small stone bench just in front of an ornate pond. Her piercing sapphire eyes, enhanced by immortality allow her stare to penetrate the murky depths of the water and study the various rare fish that swim about. There would have been a time when the darkness bothered her, when she would have been intimidated by the towering, contorted trees, and the distorted shadows of marble statues that surrounded her palatial home. But that was a long time ago, now she was one with the darkness, the wind disturbs her flowing black dress and silky raven hair making it appear that she was literally melting into the darkness. As her sapphire eyes remain fixed on the small pond the light of the full moon reflects off of the waters surface, illuminating every inch of her flawless ivory face, such a tranquil moment, she thought to herself… how she longed for the days when she could become lost in a single moment. Suddenly a wave of shock swept through her petit, doll like body as the snap of a twig tore he from her tranquility. She sat bolt upright, however she did not turn around, a slight flare of her delicate nostrils told her everything she needed to know. She smiled slightly and returned her gaze to the pond. "In all the years that this Estate has been our home…" she spoke softly, her voice dancing in the night air like music "… it's walls… its defences, have never once been breached by a human. My compliments."

"Thank you Ms Van Cleve." A dry monotone, yet surprisingly friendly voice answered her.

"I don't suppose it would do me any good to ask just how you managed it?" She asked politely.

"No…" the stranger smiled "No it would not."

"Very well." She grinned slightly "What brings you to my home Agent Washington?"

"My government has requested that I welcome you back to New York after your trip to Europe, and to express its desire to continue our political cooperation."

"How very proper of you." She nodded, still not really paying attention to him "But it is Malachi you need to speak to… he is our Regent."

"And you are his Princess." Washington answered her "Perhaps the only one that has any real influence over him, we would be grateful for your assistance."

"I will do what is best for my people Agent Washington… as will Malachi."

"Of course." He nodded

"Tell me Agent, how are things in the city? After operation Hades."

"The city is recovering… slowly."

"You blamed it on the work of terrorists, I hear the papers and the media refer to it as… The Decollation… pretty powerful imagery. New York has been through a lot, the city will rebuild, the people will adapt… life goes on Agent."

"Forever in our case." A strong English accent answered her, as a single emerald eye illuminated the shadows. Soon the well dressed form of the New York Regent emerged from the darkness, his pitch black tailcoat blending him into the night, Washington watched as the silver point and handle of his walking cane reflected the moonlight into his eyes.

"Mr. Davenport." The Agent smiled "How long have you been there?"

Malachi nodded into the distance as a series of glowing cobalt eyes became visible, the Agent could not see clearly but he knew that the ominous silhouettes were those of Malachi's Death Dealers. "We've been tracking you since you got here." Malachi spoke coldly "Tell your President that I will meet with him soon to discuss where our peoples relationship goes from here."

"Very well." He nodded

"Jasmine!" Malachi called out, a single female Death Dealer emerged from the shadows just over the Agents shoulder "Escort Agent Washington off of the premises will you?"

"Yes My Lord." She nodded.

"My compliments Mr. Davenport." He smiled slightly "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Malachi replied coldly.

"Ms. Van Cleve" He nodded before being led away by the Death Dealer.

"Goodnight Agent Washington." Nina replied politely.

As the Agent was led away Malachi gave a slight wave of his hand, indicating to the rest of the Death Dealers to go pull back. "That man is a pain in the ass." He sighed in frustration as he made his way to the stone bench and perched next to Nina. Planting a gentle kiss on her cheek he tried to follow her line of vision "What are you looking at?"

"Answers." She shrugged slightly as she allowed her body to rest against his.

"You think your gonna find them at the bottom of the pond?" He asked with a raised eyebrow."

"No." She laughed slightly, before taking Malachi's cane from him and placing it on the ground. "Come on…" she said gently as she took him by the hand and led him to the edge of the pond "…that's where I'm looking for answers." She whispered softly as she pointed to their reflections "The only ones who have the answers are us Malachi, so we need to look within ourselves…" she again watched the pond as the wind disturbed the surface of the water "…but the reflections are distorted, just like in real life, it's hard to find the answers."

Malachi reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, he flicked it into the pond causing the water to ripple and the reflection to disappear "You don't have to worry about reflections anymore angel… its all smoke and mirrors. I know life has been uncertain for us since you brought me back, but all that changes now… this house… everything is ours… and this war, Adam, Abigail, Kraven, Viktor, Selene, they don't matter now… because now it is just the two of us." As the eternally youthful couple stood at water edge he slowly brought her into his arms, her back resting against his chest, feeling his soothing heart beat.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." She smiled, a slight tear forming in her eye.

"Well it's true." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Actually it's not." She replied hesitantly.

"Of course it is." Malachi reassured her, tightening his embrace on her slightly.

"No Malachi, it was just the two of us…" she corrected him as she interwove her tiny delicate fingers with his massive, deadly hand and gently guided it to rest on her stomach "…now it's just the three of us."

_**fin**_


End file.
